The Last Rebuild - Segundo Arco: Adolescencia Conflictiva
by Shinasu Ewige Liebe
Summary: Segundo Arco de The Last Rebuild. Tras cumplir 14 años, Shinji y Asuka deben afrontar su destino, así que deberán establecerse en Tokio-3, pero ante una amenaza del nivel de los Mensajeros, todo lo que pueda pasar es inesperado, y cuando el destino de la humanidad se encuentra en sus manos, el mutuo apoyo será indispensable para asegurar la supervivencia.
1. Cap I: De Vuelta en Tokio-3

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento.

* * *

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Mantenemos los colores en los diálogos:

Shinji (Violeta)/Asuka (Rojo)/Mari (Rosa)/Misato (Marrón)/Gendo (Naranja)/Fuyutsuki (Verde Oscuro)/Naoko (Bordo)/Kaji (Marrón Claro)/ Nuevos personajes al final para no hacer spoiler.

–Dialogo Normal–

–_Dialogo Mental o de personaje no presente físicamente_– Ejemplo: alguien a través de un teléfono, radio o pantalla.

–«_Pensamiento de un personaje dentro de un diálogo o la narración_»–

* * *

**_The Last Rebuild_**

_**Segundo Arco: Adolescencia Conflictiva**_

**Capítulo I: **_**De Vuelta en Tokio-3**_

Tras más de una hora y media, los esfuerzos de Shinji por dormir resultaron infructuosos, su mente no paraba de pensar en Asuka y su forzosa separación. El remordimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esta era la decisión correcta. Incluso, ella le ordenó que aprovechara para entrenar como piloto, si es que era asignado.

Viendo que no podría dormir, y ver una película también lo haría pensar en su novia, el morocho recordó que aún no había visto la carta de Mari, que Kaji le dio al llegar al aeropuerto, ya estaba en vuelo, así que era el momento de leerla. Al abrirla, encontró una carta en inglés; idioma que ya conocía bien; y otro sobre con su nombre en Kanjis; aún no lo dominaba debido a la falta de práctica; no le dio mucha importancia y pasó a leer la primera carta:

_Hola Shinji._

_Hubiese preferido darte esto en persona y responder las preguntas que surgirán, pero lamentablemente, nuestras circunstancias no lo permiten. La carta está en japonés, por lo que tal vez no logres entender por completo su contenido, es por ello que te he enviado una aplicación a tu celular, para que la traduzca por ti. Sé de qué trata la carta y tengo una igual para Asuka, no debes hablar con ella sobre esto hasta que se vuelvan a reunir en Tokio-3. Lamento pedirte este favor, pero fue un encargo de tu madre y Kyoko._

_En este momento, te confirmo que el motivo por el que tu padre te ha convocado, es para que te conviertas en el piloto de la Unidad 01. No tuvo más remedio que llamarte, dado que su otro candidato, resultó herido en un intento de activar la Unidad 00. Sinceramente no sé si tenga algún otro motivo o si aprovechará la oportunidad para volver a acercarse a ti._

_La carta fue escrita por tu madre antes del accidente de Kyoko, creo que le agrego algunas cosas antes de realizar la activación de la Unidad 01. Solo debía entregártela si te convertías en piloto y cuando tu salida al campo de batalla fuera inminente o en su defecto, cuando tuvieras 18 años. Dado que la aparición de los Mensajeros es inminente y te diriges al lugar donde se desarrollarán la mayoría de las batallas, cumplo con mi promesa. Espero que cuando la leas, puedas comprender que ninguna encontró una alternativa. Puedes llamarme al llegar para que aclare todas tus dudas._

_Buena suerte Shinji._

El corazón se Shinji latió con fuerza, las emociones a flor de piel, temor, alegría, ansiedad, tristeza y curiosidad. Intentó calmarse antes de abrir la carta, sacó su celular y buscó la aplicación que Mari mencionó, la configuró de japonés a inglés, era la mejor opción, aun confundía algunas palabras en alemán.

Una vez estuvo listo, el adolescente tomó la carta y observó detenidamente con algo de nostalgia, se quedó un momento contemplando su nombre escrito de puño y letra por su madre, la abrazó con cariño antes de abrirla con el mayor de los cuidados, tratando de no dañarla, para poder conservarla como otro recuerdo de ella. Intentó leerla sin el celular, pero algunas palabras lo confundían demasiado, por lo cual la escaneó completamente, antes de introducirla nuevamente en el sobre y guardarlo en su mochila para no perderlo antes de leer su contenido en el móvil.

_Mi querido Shinji._

_Realmente no sé bien por dónde empezar, es casi un hecho, que cuando leas esta carta estés por atravesar una prueba muy difícil, estás por salir al campo de batalla para garantizar el futuro de la humanidad, es una gran responsabilidad para un joven de tu edad, si no me equivoco debes tener ya unos 14 años. Me hubiera encantado estar físicamente a tu lado para apoyarte en este momento, pero lamentablemente tuve que renunciar a ello._

_Como ya sabes, tu tía Kyoko y yo trabajamos en los Evangelion, su propósito es enfrentar a los Mensajeros que amenazan la supervivencia de la humanidad. No sé mucho al respecto, solo se me informo que encontraron a los dos primeros, junto con unos pergaminos, que anunciaban la llegada de otros, aproximadamente en 2015. Uno fue hallado en Tokio-3, en cambio el otro se encontraba en la Antártida junto con los pergaminos, mientras lo estudiaban se desencadenó el Segundo Impacto._

_Desafortunadamente, cuando trabajábamos con Kyoko para activar la Unidad 02, descubrimos que los Evas no funcionarían sin un alma y la única forma que encontramos de darle una, fue sacrificarnos. Además, sabíamos que era casi un hecho que tú y Asuka serían sus pilotos, no podíamos permitir que nadie más se sacrificara por ustedes, ese es nuestro deber como sus madres. De esta manera garantizamos que ustedes puedan sincronizar con los Evangelions. _

_No estoy segura, pero con Kyoko tenemos la teoría de que tal vez podamos comunicarnos con ustedes mientras estén sincronizando con el Eva. Si no es así, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres lo más importante en mi vida, espero que aún sigas siendo amigo de Asuka y se ayuden mutuamente en el campo de batalla. Yo también haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance desde el Eva para ayudarlos._

_No vayas a culpar a Mari, la obligué a prometerme que me ayudaría, así como yo tuve que ayudar a Kyoko. Ha tenido que guardar este secreto hasta que leas la carta, es lo mismo para Asuka si es que ya recibió la de su madre, o lo será para ti si aún no la hace. Es nuestra voluntad que se mantengan en silencio, hasta que los dos hayan leído su respectiva carta._

_Sinceramente espero que mi partida no haya sido tan dolorosa para ustedes, como lo fue la de Kyoko, realmente no pudimos predecir eso, es más, creímos que ella no sobreviviría. Pero de alguna manera su alma se dividió, provocando lo que ya bien sabes. No sé qué pasará en mi caso, tal vez sea lo mismo o tal vez no sobreviva. Lamento que tengan que presenciarlo, pero los necesitó allí cerca para que me den fuerza. Lo mismo le pasó a Kyoko, los necesitaba cerca para tener valor. Sé que fue egoísta de nuestra parte, solo espero que puedan entenderlo y perdonarnos._

_Watashi wa watashi no sonzai subete de anata o aishiteimasu, soshite watashi no kokoro wa sore o kesshite wasuremasen. (Te amo con todo mi ser y mi corazón nunca lo olvides)_

_Tu Okāsan Yui Ikari_

La ira y la impotencia se sumaron a las emociones que Shinji estaba sintiendo antes de leer la carta de su madre. Estaba molesto por el sacrificio que él y Asuka, junto con sus madres tuvieron que hacer. Era injusto, con tantos ejércitos esparcidos por el mundo con más experiencia, el destino de la humanidad tenía que recaer sobre ellos. Le tomó mucho tiempo digerir lo que había leído. Empezó a tener miedo de que Mari también se sacrificara como sus madres, sintió pena por el otro piloto, que se lastimó en una prueba de la Unidad 00, seguramente también perdió a su madre o a alguien cercano. A su vez, se enojó con su vieja tutora por ayudar a su madre, y con su madre por ayudar a Kyoko. Pero lo que más lo empezó a inquietar es que otros dos adolescentes estaban por perder a sus madres y Mari colaboraría en ello.

La mente del morocho no paró de pensar en ello, dudaba si debía ocultarle esto a su novia como su madre y Mari le solicitaron, no le gustaba la idea de tener secretos con ella, pero tampoco era apropiado discutir algo tan delicado por teléfono, correspondía hablarlo en persona, cara a cara. Finalmente, decidió que hablaría primero con Mari una vez que estuviera en Tokio-2, de eso dependería de si seguía o no su camino a Tokio-3.

Shinji a duras penas pudo dormitar un poco durante el resto del viaje, no paró de sufrir pesadillas recordando las muertes de Kyoko y su madre, también soñaba que algo semejante la pasaba a Mari. A medida que se acercaba a su destino, cada vez deseaba más no haberse separado de Asuka, de alguna manera su presencia siempre mantuvo los sueños alejados. Esto era igual que cuando ella tuvo que ir sola a Alemania, aunque al menos esa vez sabían cuánto tiempo estarían separados.

* * *

Luego de más de 9 horas de intentar descansar y no parar de pensar en lo que le aguardaba, el adolescente logró divisar Tokio-2 a través de la ventana. A su parecer, la ciudad no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que la vio, esto dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro afligido, al recordar cuando la vio por primera vez junto a Asuka. Además, tras hablar con Mari, llamaría a su novia para cumplir con su palabra y tratar de que su voz lo reconfortará. Cuando el avión aterrizó, tomó su mochila y fue en busca de su bolso, antes de buscar un lugar tranquilo desde donde contactar con su vieja tutora.

–_¡Hola, Shinji! –_atendió Mari con nerviosismo y preocupación_– ¿Te encuentras bien?_

–¡¿Tú cómo crees que estoy?! –contestó el adolescente con ira en sus palabras.

Shinji realmente no quería decirlo de esa manera, pero la tensión acumulada se liberó justo en ese momento.

–_¡Entiendo Shinji! –_señaló la ojiturquesa_– Discúlpame, dije que respondería tus dudas y eso haré en la medida de lo posible. –_aseguró en voz suave tratando de calmarlo un poco_– No es la mejor manera, pero no quiero que esto te carcoma por dentro._

–Gomen, no quise decirlo de esa manera, pero solo estallé. –indicó el ojiazul ligeramente más tranquilo– Fue un viaje agotador y no he parado de tener pesadillas, gracias por querer responder.

–_¡Descuida! Pregunta lo que quieras. –_dijo Mari manteniendo un tono suave.

–Tengo tantas preguntas, no sé por dónde empezar. –señaló Shinji aún nervioso y con ansiedad.

–_Tomate tu tiempo. Responderé todas tus preguntas, siempre que no nos comprometa, que otro pueda oírnos._

–¿Por qué no puedo decirle esto a Asuka? Sé que no es lo mejor hacerlo por teléfono, pero no quiero ocultarle nada.

–_Lo sé, no es fácil, lo digo por experiencia. –_comentó la castaña_– Fueron muchos años guardando el secreto, pero es la voluntad de Kyoko y tu madre, que de alguna manera, ella se entere de esta forma, a través de las palabras de su madre._

–Puedo entender eso, me gustaría estar junto a ella cuando lea su carta, haré todo lo posible por no decirle nada.

–_Gracias Shinji, sé que es difícil, cuando te pregunté por la carta, puedes simplemente decirle que te confirmé que serás asignado como piloto._

–Sí, eso es lo que haré. ¿Estás en peligro? ¿También darás tu vida por el futuro? –preguntó el joven muy preocupado.

–_No, tranquilo, te juro que ya nadie más se sacrificará para que un Eva funcione. Te lo detallaré más con un mensaje, no es seguro hablar de eso en este momento._

–Entiendo, confió en ti Mari, sé que Okāsan te obligó.

–_Gracias por entender, pero no me forzó precisamente. Pero entendí por qué lo hizo, espero que tú también lo hagas._

–Un poco, pero aún así duele. –señaló Shinji con la voz un poco quebrada.

–_Lo sé, a mí también me dolió, no creímos que resultaría de esa manera._

–Okāsan lo mencionó en su carta.

–_¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? –_consultó Mari.

–No puedo dejar a Asuka enfrentar esto sola y el otro piloto está herido. Pero no se lo pondré fácil a mi Otōsan.

–_Me parece bien. Debes hacerte respetar, no permitas que se aprovechen de ti Shinji._

–Bueno Mari, es todo por ahora, debo llamar a Asuka antes de que se preocupe.

–_De acuerdo, cuídate._

–Gracias, lo haré, y gracias por responder.

–_Descuida, lamento no poder hacerlo en persona._

–Lo sé y lo entiendo. –aseguró el ojiazul e hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar– Mari, ¿podre contactarme con mi madre dentro del Eva?

–_Estoy segura que si logras una buena sincronización podrás al menos sentir su presencia._

–Espero lograrlo entonces. Gracias y adiós Mari.

–_Adiós Shinji, nos veremos pronto y no dudes en llamarme o mandarme un mensaje cuando necesites hablar._

Después de colgar, el ojiazul notó que Mari ya le había enviado un mensaje, donde explicaba que Yui tenía una teoría para solucionar el problema de darle un alma a los Evas, lo malo es que requería un tiempo que en ese momento no tenían. Tras mucha investigación, su vieja tutora logró comprobarlo y haciendo unas modificaciones, pudo ponerlo en práctica en la Unidad 00. Resultó mucho más sencillo hacerlo con las Unidades 03 y 04, ya que pudo reformarlas desde el inicio de su construcción.

Tras leer el mensaje, Shinji llamó a Asuka.

–_Te tomaste tu tiempo Baka, ya me estaba preocupando, ¿qué pasó?_

–Gomen.

–_No me vengas con eso y dime que pasó. –_ordenó Asuka interrumpiendo la disculpa de su novio con brusquedad.

–Demoré un poco en salir del Avión y debía hablar con Mari primero y ella me entretuvo en la línea.

–_Cierto, ¿qué decía la carta?_

–Me confirmaba que seré el piloto de la Unidad 01. También quería darme algunos consejos y advertencias, además de saber qué es lo que haría al respecto.

–_Bueno y ¿qué harás?_

–Aceptaré, pero no lo haré de inmediato, me haré el difícil. –respondió Shinji– Tú me dijiste que aprovechara el tiempo para entrenar, y no voy a dejarte enfrentar esas cosas sola, además, el otro piloto está herido.

–_Me gusta que pienses de esa manera, lamento saber que el otro piloto no está bien, ¿qué le pasó?_

–Parece que ocurrió un accidente en una prueba con la Unidad 00, Mari dijo que se debió a que es un prototipo, solo tiene algunas lesiones. Por eso mi padre me llamó, ya tenía pensado usar al piloto herido con la Unidad 01.

–_Oh, bueno espero que todo salga mejor contigo y la Unidad 01, es más avanzada que la Unidad 00 pero no tanto como mi Unidad 02._

–Hablando de eso ¿algún consejo que puedas darme? –consultó el varón algo ansioso.

–_Oh… ¿Por qué no me lo pediste mientras estábamos juntos?, hubiera sido más sencillo explicarlo cara a cara. –_indicó Asuka.

–Bueno, tenía la esperanza de que mi padre quisiera arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos hablando de los Evangelion. –explicó Shinji.

–_Tiene un punto allí, supongo._

–¿Y bien?

–_¡No vas a decirme que solo me llamaste para pedirme un consejo! –_exclamó la germana fingiendo molestia.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó el ojiazul sorprendido– Claro que no, solo no quiero cargarte con lo mal que la estoy pasando sin ti a mi lado, realmente me estás haciendo mucha falta.

–_Tú también, espero que pronto lleguen órdenes para que nos trasladen allí con la Unidad 02._

–Yo también, al menos gracias a Mari podemos estar conectados siempre. –ofreció el morocho.

–_Es verdad. Bueno, volviendo al tema, antes de que me empiece a deprimir. Solo siéntate y relájate, imagina que el cuerpo del Eva es el tuyo, si estás calmado lograrás una buena sincronización, no tan buena como la mía, pero lo suficiente como para convertirte en piloto. –_explicó Asuka.

–Espero que tengas razón, tal vez no pueda ser de mucha ayuda, pero realmente quiero ayudarte con esto. –aseguró Shinji.

–_Ten más confianza estoy segura que lo lograrás._

–Bueno, ya debo irme, creo que veo al personal de NERV buscándome para llevarme a la estación de tren.

–_De acuerdo, llámame más tarde, –_pidió la pelirroja_– tendré el celular cerca, no creo que pueda dormir mucho, a menos que escuche tu voz._

–Sí, yo tampoco, así que si necesitas hablar llámame, el único motivo por el que no te atendería sería porque estoy entrenando.

–_Hai, hai, lo sé. Buena suerte, cuídate y saluda a Misato de mi parte, dile que tenemos que hablar cuando nos reunamos._

–¿Sigues molesta por la foto?

–_Claro, tendré mi venganza en cuanto la vea._

–Está bien, tal vez te dé una mano con eso. Cuídate y saludos a Kaji. Te quiero mucho.

–_Yo también te quiero. Adiós Shinji._

–Adiós Asuka.

Cuando el morocho se acercaba a los hombres, ellos le preguntaron si él era Shinji Ikari. Tras asentir, lo condujeron hasta un auto negro con vidrios polarizados en el que lo llevaron a la estación de tren.

* * *

Una vez en su asiento, llamó a Misato para avisarle que estaba en camino.

–_Shinji ¿Eres tú?_

–Sí Misato, estoy en camino a la estación, unos señores de traje me están llevando.

–_Oh, sí, son agentes de la sección 2, personal de seguridad de NERV. –_informó Misato_– Muy bien, en breve saldré para la estación a buscarte, seguro que llego antes que tú, pero por las dudas espérame en la puerta. _

–De acuerdo, te veré allí, hasta luego.

–_Nos vemos._

Al terminar la llamada, llegaron a la estación, había una unidad esperando en el andén. Aparentemente el adolescente era el único pasajero. Una vez que se ubicó en una de las butacas, las puertas se cerraron y el tren se puso en marcha rumbo a Tokio-3.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de NERV comenzaron a sonar las alarmas, justo cuando Misato se dirigía a su auto, sin dudarlo la violácea volvió y se encaminó a la sala de control para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para recoger a Shinji.

–¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Porque están sonando las alarmas? –indagó Misato

–Se ha detectado la presencia de un objeto extraño cerca de la costa, el MAGI lo está analizando en este momento. –respondió Makoto, uno de los tres técnicos principales en la sala de control.

–Capitán. –llamó Gendo a Misato en un tono serio e inexpresivo– ¿Ha tenido alguna novedad sobre Shinji Ikari?

–Me dirigía a la estación para esperarlo cuando las alarmas sonaron Comandante.

–¡El MAGI lo confirma como Patrón Azul! ¡Es un Mensajero! –exclamó Maya, otra de los tres técnicos principales con nerviosismo.

–Capitán, vaya por Ikari, lo necesitamos de inmediato. –ordenó Gendo con firmeza, pero completamente calmado.

–Pero, ¡no tiene entrenamiento señor! –señaló Misato al entender las intenciones del Comandante.

–Rei no está en condiciones de pilotar –recordó el Comandante– y aunque no tenga entrenamiento de piloto, tiene entrenamiento en defensa personal y combate, eso es mejor que nada.

–Las JSSDF están en movimiento para interceptarlo. –informó Shigeru, el último técnico del trío principal.

–No servirá de nada, pero al menos nos ganarán algo de tiempo. –comentó Fuyutsuki

–Capitán Katsuragi, no pierda tiempo. Confío en que traerá a nuestro futuro piloto a salvo. –ordenó Gendo, luego se giró hacia los técnicos para continuar– Inicien la evacuación y replieguen los edificios, activen los sistemas de defensa.

Misato no volvió a protestar, aunque no le gustara la idea, debía de ir a buscar a Shinji, al menos para ponerlo a salvo. Corrió hacia el ascensor para dirigirse al garaje a buscar su auto.

* * *

Unos 2 minutos más tarde, la peli-morada estaba en su vehículo manejando de manera más frenética de la habitual, intentando esquivar algunos camiones y tanques que se encaminaban a la costa para enfrentar al Mensajero. La estación estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, en las afueras.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Shinji ya podía divisar la ciudad a través de la ventana, también vio un tren que se acercaba en dirección contraria. Luego de unos instantes lo tuvo al lado y pudo apreciar que estaba completamente lleno de gente. Nunca había visto tantas personas abarrotadas en los vagones, incluso le pareció ver a algunos pasajeros acompañando al chofer.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos y haber cruzado otro tren repleto de gente, llegó a la estación de Tokio-3, no alcanzó a pisar el andén, antes de que las pocas personas en la estación se metieran adentro del vagón. Debió forcejear un poco para que no lo arrastraran con ellos, por lo cual terminó en el suelo de rodillas. Al incorporarse las puertas se cerraron y el coche emprendió el regreso a Tokio-2 a toda velocidad.

Shinji se levantó confundido y se arregló la ropa, tomó su bolso y se puso en marcha hacia la entrada.

* * *

Mirando las calles, notó que estaban vacías, parecía un pueblo abandonado, también pudo apreciar que el número de edificios había disminuido en lugar de aumentar, lo cual le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

De pronto el ojiazul escuchó el rugir de unos motores que se intensificaban poco a poco, al mirar hacia el origen, pudo ver varios helicópteros que se dirigían a la costa. Se giró en esa dirección y a lo lejos notó cuatro picos muy delgados, semejantes a mástiles, pero que se movían de forma pendular, como si algo los sujetara desde la cima de los mismos.

Antes de que pudiera enfocar mejor su vista, el rechinar de unos neumáticos llamó la atención del adolescente, al buscar su origen, se encontró con un Alpine azul que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad derrapando de costado. Shinji se asustó de manera tal, que al intentar retroceder para ponerse a salvo tropezó y cayó de espaldas, sus pies quedaron debajo del vehículo y la puerta del pasajero a solo unos centímetros de golpear sus pantorrillas. Le tomó un instante retroceder en shock e incorporarse solo para ver a Misato sentada en el asiento del conductor.

–¡Misato! –exclamó el ojiazul visiblemente histérico– ¿Estás loca? ¡Casi me matas!

–Gomen, sube te explicare en el camino.

–Déjame recuperarme primero.

–¡No hay tiempo Shinji! ¡Sube ahora mismo! –ordenó Misato en tono autoritario y alzando la voz.

Shinji no dudó y se subió sin decir nada más, el rostro de Misato reflejaba que algo grave estaba pasando. Él estaba seguro que tenía que ver con lo que había visto desde que dejó Tokio-2. Apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta, que la violácea ya estaba acelerando y conduciendo alocadamente. El ojiazul se ajustó bien el cinturón, mientras sujetaba el asiento y la puerta.

–¿Cuál es la prisa Misato? –preguntó el adolescente asustado por la manera tan imprudente de conducir de su ex tutora– ¡Si sigues así nos vamos a matar!

–Un Mensajero se está acercando, las JSSDF se dirigen a enfrentarlo, debemos llegar al cuartel de NERV antes de que inicie la confrontación. –informó la conductora visiblemente tensa.

–¡¿Ya llegaron?! –exclamó Shinji sorprendido y empezando a entrar en pánico.

–Lamentablemente. Esperaba poder hablar más contigo antes de llevarte al cuartel.

–No te preocupes por eso.

–Sabes por qué tu padre te llamó, ¿no?

–O quiere recomponer nuestra relación o me necesita como piloto. Por lo que está pasando, pienso que es lo segundo. –indicó el ojiazul reflejando algo de su dolor en la voz.

–Puede que sean las dos. –ofreció Misato tratando de animarlo– Es verdad que te necesitamos como piloto y debes saber que puedes rehusarte. Pero tal vez, tu padre aproveche la oportunidad para volver a acercarse a ti.

–Eso es lo que espero. –dijo Shinji mirando hacia sus pies con tristeza.

* * *

Mientras Misato conducía por las afueras de Tokio-3 tratando de alejarse de la zona de conflicto y llegar a un acceso seguro al Geo-Front, vio cómo las tropas de la JSSDF se replegaban y detuvo el auto bruscamente. Shinji agradeció llevar el cinturón bien puesto, de lo contrario podría haber salido volando por el parabrisas o estrellado su cabeza contra la guantera.

–¿Qué demonios Misato?

Ella lo ignoró, tomó unos binoculares y observó detenidamente dónde la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, las JSSDF ni siquiera estaban haciéndole cosquillas al Mensajero. La ojimarrón divisó un bombardero rumbo a la criatura que parecía una araña y supo que no era bueno.

–¡ABAJO!

Gritó Misato sujetando la cabeza de Shinji y lo obligó a agacharse mientras lo cubría con su propio cuerpo. El adolescente no pudo resistirse y pronto todo fue envuelto por una luz blanca que lo cegó. Solo unos segundos después, los dos fueron sacudidos violentamente por una explosión.

Shinji escuchó un gran estruendo y pudo sentir que el auto era empujado como si algo lo hubiera chocado del lado del conductor y daba algunas vueltas en el aire. Luego de unos momentos, él escuchó que una mujer le hablaba, pero no podía distinguir las palabras, un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos se lo impedía. Aparentemente se había quedado inconsciente, al abrir los ojos, notó que estaba de cabeza y Misato no estaba en su asiento.

–¿Shinji estás bien? –consultó la ojimarrón con preocupación.

–Creo que sí.

El varón miró a su izquierda y encontró a la mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta del acompañante.

–Ten cuidado, voy a soltarte. –advirtió la peli-morada.

Shinji apoyó sus brazos en el techo del auto, mientras Misato lo liberaba del cinturón. Ella le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a salir.

–¿Puedes ayudarme a enderezarlo?

–Claro, a la de tres. –sugirió el adolescente.

El entrenamiento de Shinji había dado sus frutos, les costó un poco por lo incómodo de la posición en que quedó el auto, pero pronto lo tuvieron de nuevo sobre sus neumáticos.

–¿Qué fue eso Misato?

–Eso, fue el último recurso de las JSSDF, una mina N2, una bomba con la misma potencia de una nuclear, pero sin las consecuencias radioactivas.

–¿Qué acaso están locos?

–Así parece. –concordó Misato encogiéndose de hombros– Al menos da la impresión de que lograron frenar sus movimientos, será mejor que nos apuremos.

Se subieron al auto y continuaron su viaje.

* * *

El Alpine vibraba como una vieja camioneta destartalada. La expresión de Misato era muy abatida, por lo que Shinji algo preocupado preguntó:

–¿Estás bien?

–Si, solo adolorida y un poco deprimida.

La mujer hizo una pausa mientras reflexionaba soltando una lágrima: «_Este vestido es nuevo y ayer_ _saqué el auto del taller dónde le había hecho unas mejoras_.»

–Gomen. –se disculpó el ojiazul bajando la cabeza.

–Oh no te disculpes, no es tu culpa. Además, NERV cubrirá los gastos, estaba en servicio después de todo.

–Oh, qué bueno, creo.

–¿Tienes la carta de tu padre?

–Sí, en mi mochila.

Shinji tomó su mochila de entre sus pies y buscó la carta dudando por un momento al ver la de su madre, antes de volver a hablar:

–Ah, por cierto, Asuka no estaba feliz con tu pequeña broma y Kaji no le dio importancia.

–Mmm, ella no se lo tomó muy bien ¿no? –dijo Misato un poco deprimida por no obtener la reacción que esperaba de su exnovio.

–Para nada, será mejor que te prepares para cuando venga. –recomendó el adolescente.

–Tranquilo, no creo que haga nada, puede que hasta se haya olvidado para cuando llegue ese momento.

–Lo dudo.

Un sudor frío bajó por la espalda de Misato, recordando el carácter de su ex-pupila.

–Bueno, busca tu credencial de identificación, es provisional. –solicitó la mujer– Si aceptas convertirte en piloto, te darán una definitiva. También te servirá como tarjeta de crédito, NERV cubrirá todos tus gastos siempre que no andes comprando casas o autos. –añadió sonriendo.

–Ya lo veremos, no voy a decidirme hasta que hable con mi padre.

Eso último, Shinji lo dijo con algo de seriedad.

–Pero estamos bajo ataque, eres el único que podría pilotear en este momento, Rei, la otra piloto, está mal herida.

–Misato, solo no quiero que mi padre me vea como una marioneta que puede controlar a voluntad, podría haber pedido la transferencia de Asuka junto con la Unidad 02 y así tener a un verdadero piloto. Con ella aquí, yo habría aceptado sin dudar, nunca la dejaría sola en la batalla.

El adolescente hizo una pequeña pausa y apretó sus puños con ira e impotencia antes de continuar con algo de veneno en la voz:

–Pero en lugar de eso, solo me llamó a mí, volvió a separarme de ella. Sé que no tuvo alternativa la última vez y fue por poco tiempo, pero ahora la decisión era de él.

–Lo entiendo Shinji, pero debes de saber que no hubo alternativa, el tiempo no está de nuestro lado. la transferencia de Asuka y su unidad está en marcha, pero llevará tiempo, fue más sencillo solicitar la tuya. Además no contábamos con que Rei se lastimara, eso ocurrió recientemente. –explicó Misato.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes. Además me conoces, no voy a dejarlos a su suerte, y para fortuna de ustedes, Asuka me dijo que aproveche el tiempo para entrenar como piloto.

La conductora suspiró aliviada ante esas palabras. Los dos permanecieron en silencio el resto del trayecto.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un túnel de acceso al Geo-Front.

–Este es el acceso más seguro en este momento, además ahorraremos algo de tiempo.

–Muy bien. –dijo el varón comenzando a ponerse nervioso y ansioso.

Avanzaron varios metros hasta llegar a una cinta transportadora de vehículos como las que Shinji conocía de sus visitas con su madre, recién ahí Misato volvió a romper el silencio:

–¿Cómo te sientes con la idea de tener que salir al campo de batalla?

–Sinceramente estoy aterrado. No sé lo que me espera, nunca tuve la oportunidad de entrar en una Entry Plug, Asuka me dio algunos consejos por las dudas para que estuviera lo más preparado posible, pero…

–Entiendo, –interrumpió la peli-morada– aún así, es algo que da miedo ¿verdad?

–Hai.

* * *

Finalmente, los dos llegaron a un estacionamiento dónde dejaron el auto y se dirigieron a un ascensor. Antes de entrar en el elevador, debieron deslizar sus credenciales para poder acceder al mismo. Dentro, Misato marcó el piso al cual debían dirigirse, pero el ascensor se detuvo un par de pisos antes, para que se subiera Ritsuko Akagi.

La doctora era casi idéntica a su madre, pero tenía el cabello lacio en tono rubio y más largo, evidentemente teñido, también ojos verdes y un distintivo lunar debajo del izquierdo. Llevaba una bata blanca abierta sobre un traje de baño celeste.

–El comandante me envió a buscarte, temía que te perdieras y no es un buen momento para eso. –informó Ritsuko.

–Oh… ya veo que confían en mí. –indicó la ojimarrón bastante ofendida mientras una gota de pena bajaba por su nuca.

–No sería la primera vez. –señaló Akagi.

–Sí, sí lo que sea, vamos a la sala de control ¿no? –consultó Misato.

La Capitana siempre usaba la misma ruta para llegar desde su departamento a su oficina y al puente de mando, siempre que debía usar otro acceso como en este caso se perdía.

–No, a la jaula de la Unidad 01, el comandante nos espera allí. Ordenó que inicien los preparativos para activarla y lanzarla. –respondió la falsa rubia.

–Oh... veo. Shinji tu padre es el comandante. –aclaró Katsuragi.

–Aunque creo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí, será mejor que revises esto.

Dijo la doctora mirando a Shinji y entregándole una carpeta que decía "CONFIDENCIAL" en letras rojas.

El puberto la empezó a hojear, claramente era información sobre el Eva y los objetivos de NERV. A su vez observó unas hojas con información de los pilotos. Estas carecían de una imagen, pero detallaban la edad y ubicación de cada uno, junto con su estado.

En la hoja de Asuka, indicaba que estaba por ser transferida junto con su unidad a Tokio-3 y la de él, que estaba por ser activado. Mientras que en la de Rei se informaba que se encontraba incapacitada temporalmente debido a un traumatismo craneal, un brazo y pierna dislocados, además de algunos hematomas en el resto del cuerpo.

Cuando Shinji levantó la vista de la carpeta, llegaron a su destino. El cual era una especie de muelle, una lancha los estaba esperando, pero en lugar de agua había un líquido morado. Los tres subieron a la embarcación y se dirigieron a la pared opuesta, donde había unas escaleras, al atravesar la puerta a la que estas conducían, arribaron a una habitación completamente oscura, las luces se encendieron luego de que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

* * *

Allí, frente a él, estaba la Unidad 01, tal cual la recordaba. Era sumamente imponente, sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar que en ella descansaba el alma de su madre y que cuando ingresara en el Eva, tal vez podría volver a hablar con ella.

–Al fin has llegado, ha pasado un largo tiempo. –saludó Gendo con algo de frialdad.

–Otōsan.

–Los preparativos están listos. –informó la doctora.

–No tenemos tiempo para que te pongas un traje, el Mensajero ha reanudado su avance hacia nosotros. –indicó el Comandante.

–Esperas que, así como así, ¿me suba y lo pilotee? –cuestionó el ojiazul.

–No tenemos opción, el otro piloto está herido y su unidad en reparación. –respondió el padre del adolescente sin reflejar emociones.

–No hemos hablado en años y pretendes que simplemente acepte subir en esto, donde mi madre murió. –reprochó Shinji.

Gendo no se inmutó ante la queja de su hijo solo le dio la razón:

–Lamentablemente es así.

–¿Solo me llamaste para que pilotee?

–No puedo perder el tiempo discutiendo esto ahora, ¿vas a pilotearlo o no?

Fue lo que preguntó el Comandante sin demostrar ningún afecto por quien tenía en frente. El ojiazul se quedó en silencio, ya había tomado una decisión, pero no se lo pondría fácil a su padre. Necesitaba que él reconociera que se requería de su ayuda. Considerando que el tiempo realmente los apremiaba Shinji, miró hacia abajo para ocultar su determinación antes de consultar:

–¿Cómo sabes que funcionará?

–Solo lo sé, debes confiar en mí. –indicó el castaño.

–No sé si puedo hacerlo. –dijo el morocho por lo bajo.

–No tenemos tiempo para esto, traigan a Rei. –ordenó Gendo antes de continuar en tono frío y sin un ápice de emoción– Capitán, escolten a Ikari a un refugio.

En ese momento, la puerta opuesta a la que las mujeres junto con Shinji usaron para ingresar se abrió y un grupo de médicos avanzó trasladando a una joven de cabello azul claro con muchos vendajes en una camilla. El ojiazul asumió que esta sería Rei, no pudo ver su rostro, ya que un fuerte temblor se sintió y las alarmas sonaron.

La fuerte sacudida provocó que todos los presentes cayeran al piso y la camilla se volcara junto con la chica. Uno de los médicos se golpeó con la baranda de contención y quedó inconsciente, el otro cayó en el extraño líquido morado. Mientras se levantaba, Shinji pudo ver que una de las luces había quedado colgando del techo y estaba por caer encima de Rei, él no lo dudó y corrió hacia ella gritando:

–¡CUIDADO!

Cuando el morocho llegó a ella se escuchó que la luz se desprendía y caía sobre ellos. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue cubrir a la chicha con su propio cuerpo mientras trataba de alejarla un poco del punto del impacto, pero no fue suficiente. Él cerró los ojos con resignación y escuchó dos poderosos estruendos, al no sentir ningún dolor abrió lentamente sus orbes y observó que uno de los brazos del Eva los había cubierto y dijo mentalmente:

–_Arigato Okāsan._

–Rei, necesito que pilotees la Unidad 01.

Informó Gendo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro al ver que el Eva había protegido a Shinji.

–Siií se…ñor. –respondió Rei con la voz temblorosa por el dolor y apenas consciente.

En ese momento Shinji dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que sostenía en sus brazos y se quedó sorprendido y sin habla. Rei era el vivo reflejo de su madre, solo que sus ojos eran rojos y el cabello de un tono azul claro, la adolescente intentó separarse de él para ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la Unidad 01, pero Shinji se lo impidió.

–¡Lo haré! –afirmó el ojiazul con seriedad y mirando con odio a Gendo– Pero debemos hablar si sobrevivo, Otōsan.

El médico que cayó en el líquido se acercó y tomó a la chica, Misato y Ritsuko enderezaron la camilla para que la colocaran en ella.

–De acuerdo, Ritsuko encárgate, Capitán, la veré en la sala de operaciones. –señaló el Comandante, dándose la vuelta para desaparecer de la vista.

* * *

Shinji fue guiado por Ritsuko hasta el Entry Plug, la doctora le dio algunas indicaciones antes de entregarle unos receptores neurales, para luego cerrar la compuerta. Poco a poco la cápsula se llenó de LCL, el morocho contuvo la respiración por instinto y la sensación de náuseas que le estaba provocando el olor que desprendía.

–_¡Shinji! ¡Respira! ¡Debes respirar el LCL!_

El ojiazul dejó salir el aire, inhaló y sintió la incomodidad del líquido llenando sus pulmones, antes de responder con molestia en la voz:

* * *

–_Sí, lo sé, es solo que no es tan sencillo._

–Shinji ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó Ritsuko ya ubicada en el puente de mando.

–_Incómodo y nervioso._

–No me refería a eso, sino a si sientes algún dolor.

–_Gomen, no, estoy bien._

–Iniciando secuencia de sincronización. –anunció Maya.

–Sistemas de lanzamiento listos. –agregó Makoto.

–¡Punto Crítico superado! Sincronización al… –dudó Maya de las lecturas antes de concluir– 70%.

–¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!

Cuestionó la doctora muy sorprendida y se giró para observar a Gendo, quien contemplaba todo el desarrollo desde su pedestal estoico.

–Lo comprobé dos veces, los sistemas están en perfecto funcionamiento. –aseguró la Teniente Ibuki– Su sincronización supera a la de Rei y sin entrenamiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shinji se estaba concentrando en la presencia reconfortante que estaba sintiendo dentro del Entry Plug. Estaba seguro que era la de su madre y comenzó a llamarla mentalmente, no quería hablar en voz alta, le pareció que no sería seguro revelar lo que había aprendido de la carta de Yui.

–_¡¿Shinji! ¡Has crecido tanto!_

–_¡__**Okāsan**__! ¡¿Eres tú?!_

–_Sí, hijo, te he extrañado tanto. Me encantaría discutir tantas cosas contigo en este momento, pero debemos concentrarnos en la batalla. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda._

–_Entiendo. _–dijo Shinji con pesar– _Entonces debemos ganar para que podamos volver a comunicarnos._

–_Seguramente lo haremos. Cuando te sometas a alguna prueba de sincronización, podremos intercambiar pensamientos con más fluidez y tranquilidad, pero debemos tener cuidado de que tu sincronización no suba mucho o sospecharán. _–advirtió Yui– _En este momento has alcanzado un muy buen porcentaje, puedo ver que los consejos de Asuka fueron útiles, me alegro que sigan juntos._

–_Gracias, yo también. Pero creo que tu carta fue de gran ayuda, supe en que tenía que pensar._

Debido a la emoción que sentía, Shinji tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que no había hablado nada sobre Asuka y preguntó antes de que su madre volviera a hablar:

–_¿Cómo supiste todo eso?_

–_Primero, me alegro de que la carta ayudara, en cuanto a tu pregunta, puedo ver tus pensamientos superficiales y recientes. Te lo explicaré y discutiremos más sobre eso durante tus entrenamientos. ¡Confío en tus habilidades!_

–_Oh… bueno. _–dudó el ojiazul en que decir tras escucharla– _Arigato supongo_.

* * *

En ese momento sintió una gran presión en su cuerpo que lo hundía en su asiento, cuando la catapulta lo trasladaba a la superficie.

–_¡Abre los ojos hijo! Debes ver lo que estamos por enfrentar, no te preocupes yo te protegeré desde el Eva._

Tras estas palabras de Yui, una lámina compuesta por hexágonos naranjas y transparentes se materializó frente a la Unidad 01, justo a tiempo para detener una de las extremidades del Mensajero que se dirigía al pecho del Eva. Al verla acercarse, Shinji se protegió con sus brazos, provocando que el gigante violeta imitara sus movimientos.

–_Eso, es la principal defensa del Eva Shinji. Lo llamamos __**Campo AT**__. _–informó su madre.

–_¡Bien hecho Shinji! ¡Esos sí que son buenos reflejos! –_elogió Misato a través del radio.

–Gracias. –dijo el ojiazul tanto a Misato como a su madre.

–_Ahora intenta caminar y tomar distancia para que podamos estudiar al objetivo y determinar el mejor curso de acción. –_solicitó la ojimarrón.

Shinji obedeció, intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero tropezó y se estrelló contra el edificio a su espalda, causando grandes daños en su estructura y una lluvia de escombros.

–_Tranquilo Shinji, un paso a la vez, hasta que te acostumbres. –_indicó la Capitana.

–Gomen, lo intentaré.

–_Solo concéntrate en caminar, yo me ocuparé de la defensa, no te preocupes._

–_Lo intentaré, gracias Okāsan._

A la vez que se concentraba en retroceder sin volver a tropezar, Shinji observó al monstruo que tenía en frente, era una especie de araña.

El cuerpo del Mensajero parecía un caparazón de tortuga de espalda. La parte superior era liza, de un color verde claro, mientras que la inferior poseía una forma ovalada cónica de color negro. En ella se encontraban unos ocho ojos, encerrados en pirámides, cuatro de ellos estaban unidos por una línea roja que formaba una delgada cruz.

Las pirámides que los contenían se encontraban derechas, y en el centro de la cruz había un noveno ojo. Los otros cuatro ojos restantes, estaban en pirámides invertidas. Entre los que conformaban la cruz, unidas por una línea roja a la hendidura, desde donde salían las extremidades que lo mantenían en pie.

Sus piernas estaban compuestas por tres segmentos, luego del primer segmento conectado al cuerpo se dividía en un par, compuesto de otros dos segmentos. Con lo cual, poseía ocho patas.

Debajo del Mensajero, se divisaba un rastro de agujeros sobre el asfalto. Al mirar detenidamente, desde los ojos que conformaban la cruz y a través de esta, descendían enormes gotas de un líquido rojizo, cuando se encontraba en el del centro, caían como si fueran lágrimas. Seguramente era algún tipo de ácido por el rastro que había dejado tras él.

–_Shinji ten cuidado, no sabemos de lo que ese Mensajero es capaz. _

–Sí Misato. –respondió Shinji.

–_Shinji. –_llamó Ritsuko_– En la palanca derecha tienes tres botones. Uno es un gatillo para las armas de fuego, cerca de la parte superior, debajo de este tienes otro que abre el pilote de tu hombrera izquierda, para liberar un puñal. Es el Cuchillo Progresivo, la hoja vibra a alta velocidad, permitiéndote cortar cualquier material como si fuera mantequilla. –_continuó explicando_– Por ahora ignora el que se encuentra en la parte superior y tiene una tapa. Una vez que abras la hombrera y tengas el puñal en la mano, mantén presionado el gatillo para activar la vibración de la hoja. También puedes cambiarlo a tu mano izquierda si te resulta más cómodo y usar el gatillo de la otra palanca._

–Entendido. –aceptó el morocho.

Shinji siguió las instrucciones y sostuvo el arma con la mano derecha del Eva, al apretar el gatillo, la hoja comenzó a vibrar y se iluminó con un resplandor amarillento. El zumbido de la hoja atrajo la atención del Mensajero, que clavó sus pares de piernas traseras en el suelo y se balanceo hacia adelante enviando las dos extremidades de adelante hacia la Unidad 01 como si fueran lanzas, mientras que los complementos delanteros se movieron hacia el suelo, imitando el movimiento de un esgrimista al lanzar una estocada.

Yui no logró levantar el Campo AT a tiempo para detener el golpe, pero los reflejos de Shinji, obtenidos durante su entrenamiento de combate, lograron evitar que la criatura le atravesara los hombros. En su lugar, solo recibió un corte en su antebrazo izquierdo, él sintió un rasguño en su propio brazo en la misma posición.

–_Disculpa hijo, no lo vi venir._

–_Descuida, pero debemos estar atentos. Tengo una charla pendiente con __**Otōsan**__, y realmente deseo volver a ver a Asuka._

–_Me aseguraré de eso, no me volverá a sorprender._

–_Shinji, buen movimiento, pero ten más cuidado, tu sincronización subió a 78%, cuanto más alta sea, mayor será el daño reflejado en tu cuerpo. –_explicó la doctora.

–_Bien hecho Shinji, la próxima vez que te ataque, intenta sujetar una de sus extremidades con la izquierda y cortarla con tu Cuchillo Progresivo para desarmarlo. –_aconsejó Misato.

–Lo intentaré. –le respondió el joven piloto a su vieja tutora antes de hablar mentalmente con su madre_– __**Okāsan**__, cuida mi derecha y yo cuidaré la izquierda para intentar desarmarlo._

–_Lo tengo, ten cuidado._

Shinji se concentró en los movimientos del Mensajero, pudo apreciar que cuando se balanceaba hacia atrás estaba tomando impulso para lanzar su ataque. Decidió esperar hasta el último segundo, antes de torcer el cuerpo del Eva hacia la izquierda para realizar su contra-ataque.

Cuando el Mensajero iba rumbo a los hombros de la Unidad 01, el morocho notó que el enemigo había corregido su ángulo de ataque, esta vez sus extremidades venían más juntas. Afortunadamente cuando Shinji giró el torso del gigante violeta, Yui desplegó el Campo AT cubriendo su flanco derecho, el ángulo de contacto provocó que la extremidad siguiera de largo arrastrando al Mensajero más adelante de lo que pretendía y clavó sus extremidades en el edificio.

En ese instante, Shinji aprovechó para usar sus dos manos y cortar el segmento que tenía enfrente, justo en la unión. Fue tan preciso, que el Mensajero no se percató de que había sufrido una amputación hasta que retrocedió. Fue allí que el monstruo soltó un rechinido horrible, que recordaba a los cuentos de las Banshee. No se podía apreciar si era de dolor o de ira.

El Mensajero giró un poco su cuerpo logrando que el ojo de en frente, el más cercano a su extremidad dañada mirara de frente al Eva. Entonces, un fino chorro del líquido rojizo salió disparado desde el orbe hacia la Unidad 01. Por fortuna Yui estaba atenta y desplegó el CampoAT para protegerse.

El líquido corrosivo salpicó todo lo que tenía cerca de la barrera, provocando grandes daños. La cantidad y la presión no se comparaba con las gotas que había soltado anteriormente. Uno de los edificios más cercanos se desmoronó y se fundió en el líquido, dejando un gran cráter cuando fue absorbido por la tierra. Lo mismo le pasó a todas las estructuras de metal cercanas que fueron impactadas por la sustancia.

–_¡Eso estuvo cerca! –_exclamó Yui_– Creo que sería mejor que pasemos a la ofensiva, antes de que nos tome desprevenidos._

–_Tienes razón. Si no hubieras reaccionado, habríamos perdido un brazo o más._

–_Ten mucho cuidado Shinji, ese líquido es muy peligroso para la armadura del Eva y no puedo predecir lo que le hará a la parte orgánica, mucho menos a tu cuerpo, sin importar que tan baja pueda llegar a ser tu proporción de sincronización. –_advirtió Ritsuko_– Actualmente estas en 79%._

–Misato, ¿alguna sugerencia para la ofensiva? –consultó el piloto.

–_Déjame pensar._

–_¿Porque no esperamos a su próximo movimiento? Yo desplegaré el __**Campo AT**__ para que tú avances hacia él e intentes cortar esos grotescos y molestos ojos._

–_Me suena bien._

Shinji transmitió la idea de su madre a Misato como propia y ella la aprobó. Era riesgoso, pero también lo era mantener la misma táctica del primer contraataque.

Tras unos instantes, el Mensajero volvió a lanzarse hacia adelante, pero esta vez se detuvo a mitad de camino y volvió disparar su ácido desde el ojo. Yui ya había desplegado el Campo AT y Shinji se concentró en correr hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo. A medida que se acercaban las extremidades más próximas del Mensajero, estas fueron salpicadas por su propio ataque, lo que provocó que cesara con el mismo e intentara retroceder.

Shinji no le dio la oportunidad, en cuanto el ácido dejo de fluir Yui bajó el Campo AT, mientras que, en un movimiento fluido, el Cuchillo progresivo cortaba de manera horizontal los tres ojos que estaban de frente a la Unidad 01. Esto provocó que el Mensajero se arrojara hacia adelante, estrellándose contra el suelo y soltara otro rechinido un poco más agudo indicando que claramente le había dolido.

–_Ahora Shinji, salta sobre él y córtalo a la mitad. –_ordenó Misato.

–_¡Tiene razón es nuestra oportunidad! Debemos abrirlo y tratar de llegar a su núcleo para acabar con él._

Shinji saltó sobre el Mensajero y enterró el Cuchillo Progresivo lo más arriba que pudo, antes de empezar a llevarlo hacia abajo. A medida que el corte descendía, se escuchaban pequeños chasquidos, como si estuviera abriendo la concha de un crustáceo. Las extremidades del extraño arácnido oscilaban con frenesí e impotencia, uno de los pies del Eva le impedía levantarse y resistirse.

La Unidad 01 estaba tan cerca, que sus largas piernas no podían alcanzarlo, tras unos segundos Shinji logró llegar al final. Afirmó las piernas del gigante violeta en el suelo, teniendo la precaución de no tocar el ácido que emanaba de los ojos del Mensajero. Hundió las manos del Eva en el corte y con mucho esfuerzo lo fue abriendo, como si fuera un cirujano separando las costillas de un paciente para acceder a su corazón.

Un asqueroso chasquido se escuchó, similar a un hueso que se rompe, cuando la espalda del Mensajero finalmente dejó de resistir. El morocho pudo ver un pequeño punto rojo, guio las manos de la Unidad 01 hacia la carne y empezó a apartarla, revelando un gran orbe rojo brillante que titilaba al ritmo de un latido.

–_¡Ese es! Debemos apuñalarlo y destruirlo. _–indicó Yui.

El Cuchillo Progresivo impactó con violencia contra el orbe, y apenas le hizo un rasguño.

–_Sigue, no te detengas._

–_Lo intento. _–aseguró el ojiazul apretando los dientes.

Golpe tras golpe, el puñal apenas avanzaba un poco más y se empezaban a manifestar grietas en la esfera que se extendían como raíces con cada impacto. Parecía que pronto cedería, pero de pronto dejo de titilar y empezó a brillar más intensamente.

–_¡Shinji retrocede! _–exclamó su madre con horror.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó verbalmente Shinji sorprendido y con temor en la voz.

El morocho no pudo detener su último ataque. Cuando impactó con el orbe, la intensidad del brillo se fue haciendo tan intensa que lo dejó ciego. Yui apenas pudo activar el Campo AT de la Unidad 01, antes de que la esfera estallara.

La explosión envió una gran llamarada hacia el cielo, dividiéndose en tres para formar una cruz de fuego. La barrera protegió al Eva, pero no pudo evitar que fuera arrojado contra el edificio a su espalda y lo atravesara. La fuerza del impacto dejó inconsciente a Shinji y poco a poco la Unidad 01 se desactivó.

–_Lo hiciste muy bien Shinji, ahora descansa, volveremos a hablar pronto._

* * *

Shinji se despertó algo aturdido y desorientado, un pitido lo había sacado de su sueño sin sueños, miró con odio el aparato que controlaba su ritmo cardiaco. Le habría encantado seguir durmiendo, le preocupaba que la próxima vez que intentara descansar, las pesadillas volvieran a agobiarlo como ocurrió durante su viaje.

El morocho miró hacia el techo, tratando de recordar cómo llegó aquí, pero no tuvo éxito, su único pensamiento fue: _¿Cuántos techos desconocidos tendré que contemplar, antes de volver a ver a Asuka?_ Tras su reflexión, la puerta se abrió y vio a Misato con una leve sonrisa ingresar en el cuarto.

–¿Cómo te sientes Shinji?

–Bien, ¿cómo llegué aquí?

–Oh, eso, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? –consultó la peli-morada.

–Estaba tratando de acabar con esa cosa, cuando una luz intensa me cegó. –narró el ojiazul.

–Entiendo. Bueno, resulta que el Mensajero se autodestruyó. Parece que lo acorralaste y al ver que no podría evitarlo quiso llevarte con él.

–Oh… –pronunció Shinji algo sorprendido– ¿Qué tan malo fue?

–Solo algunos daños estructurales, hasta donde sé, todos los civiles habían sido evacuados a refugios un poco antes de que llegaras a la ciudad y el Campo AT de la Unidad 01 contuvo la mayor parte de la explosión, enviando la onda de choque hacia el cielo. –detalló Misato.

–No recuerdo nada de eso.

El varón se acomodó un poco para quedar sentado en la cama.

–Según Ritsuko, debes haberlo hecho de manera inconsciente cuando intentaste protegerte. Tras eso la Unidad 01 se desactivó, enviamos equipos de recuperación para transportar al Eva de nuevo a los cuarteles donde te sacaron del Entry Plug, trayéndote aquí para comprobar que no hubieras sufrido ningún daño. –explicó la Capitana– De acuerdo a los doctores, solo tienes un rasguño en el brazo izquierdo y un golpe en la cabeza, pero nada serio, si quieres ya podemos irnos.

–¿Qué hay de mi padre? Tenemos una charla pendiente. –señaló el morocho.

–Sus órdenes son que descanses por hoy, mañana te recibirá en su oficina.

–¿Tienes idea de en dónde me quedaré?

–Conmigo por supuesto. –anunció Katsuragi– El Comandante dijo que no tiene espacio en sus aposentos en el cuartel, además de considerar que era inapropiado que un piloto viva con él.

–Veo. ¿Y no es inapropiado que tú y yo convivamos?

–Al parecer no, además tengo bastante espacio en casa y ya estoy a cargo de tu seguridad.

–En ese caso...

Shinji se inclinó para hacer una reverencia en la cama antes de volver a hablar:

–¡Gracias por recibirme!

–Olvídalo.

Respondió Misato agitando su mano hacía abajo en señal de que se detuviera.

–Es un placer para mi hacerlo. Pero tengo una mala noticia. –anunció la peli-morada tras una pausa y dudando de cómo comunicarlo antes de continuar– Deberás ir al colegio.

–Oh, claro… –aceptó el varón, pero luego de procesar lo que le había dicho exclamó con incredulidad– ¡¿QUÉ?!

–También son órdenes. –indicó la Capitana hundiendo sus hombros.

–¡Pero si ya me gradué de la Universidad! –protestó Shinji con fastidio– ¡Tengo un título que lo prueba!

–Lo sé, pero aún no dominas el Kanji, y dado que vivirás aquí no tienes alternativa. Además, Rei también acude allí y es tácticamente conveniente para nosotros tener a todos los pilotos en un mismo lugar en caso de emergencia.

–Eso quiere decir que cuando Asuka venga, ¿también tendrá que ir?

–Así es, pero les asignaremos solo materias que les permitan dominar el Kanji pronto, además de algunas, que son de carácter obligatorio.

–Esto no le va a gustar nada a Asuka.

Señaló el ojiazul temblando de solo pensar en la reacción de su novia. Se llevó la palma de la mano derecha a la frente para masajear sus sienes con el dedo mayor y el pulgar. No le sirvió de mucho y finalmente exclamó con frustración:

–¡Demonios! A mí no me gusta para nada.

–Te comprendo. ¿Podrías decírselo a Asuka por mí? Cuando hables con ella. –solicitó Misato entregando su celular y tomando una pose de súplica.

–No lo haré por ti, –rechazó el varón mirando hacia otro lado– no quiero que descargue su ira en mí.

–¡Por favor! –insistió la peli-morada ya suplicando de rodillas.

–No prometo nada.

–Si no lo haces, le diré que lo sabías y no le advertiste. –amenazó Misato cambiando de táctica.

–¿No lo harías? –cuestionó el morocho empezando a preocuparse.

Misato sonrió triunfal al ver la duda en los ojos de su antiguo cargo y decidió presionar solo un poco más desafiándolo:

–¡Pruébame!

–Está bien, veré que puedo hacer. –dijo Shinji con resignación.

–¡Arigato! Oh, deberías llamarla ahora, las noticias de tu batalla ya le llegaron y estoy segura que debe de estar bastante preocupada. –aconsejó la ojimarrón.

–Oh… –emitió el morocho tragando nerviosamente– la llamaré ahora mismo.

–¿O prefieres hacerlo desde casa?

–¿Qué hora es?

–Son las 22 hs, lo que significa que en Alemania deben ser las 16 hs. –detalló Katsuragi– Asuka ya debería de estar en casa en este momento, no estamos lejos de mi apartamento.

–Entonces esperaré a que lleguemos a tu casa.

Misato sonrió en aprobación antes de corregirlo agitando su mano derecha con el dedo índice extendido:

–Muy bien. Pero es nuestra casa ahora. ¡No lo olvides!

–¡Hai! Arigato.–agradeció el adolescente devolviendo la sonrisa.

–Toma, te traje tu bolso, allí tienes un baño con ducha para refrescarte. Puedes darte un buen baño cuando lleguemos, luego de que hables con Asuka.

–De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo.

Shinji sacó una muda de ropa de su bolso y entró al baño, donde permaneció unos minutos antes de salir anunciando:

–Definitivamente necesito un buen baño. Esta cosa es difícil de retirar, sobre todo si se empieza a secar sobre el cuerpo.

–Así que… ¿tienes todo?

–Hai.

–Muy bien entonces en marcha.

* * *

Los dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al mostrador donde Misato firmó los papeles de alta de Shinji. Cuando estaban llegando a los ascensores se toparon con Ritsuko quien también estaba saliendo y preguntó:

–¿Cómo te sientes Shinji?

–Bien, solo me pica el brazo, donde tengo el rasguño y me duele un poco la cabeza cuando me todo.

–De seguro mañana se habrá ido. –indicó la doctora– ¿Ya te asignaron un cuarto?

–De hecho, –intervino la peli-morada para responder– se quedará conmigo.

–¡Contigo! –exclamó Akagi sorprendida– No estarás pensando en abusar de él, ¿o sí?

–¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –reprendió Misato muy ruborizada al igual que Shinji.

–Son tus antecedentes, tu estilo de vida y el hecho que, desde que te separaste de Kaji, no has tenido una relación seria. –explicó la rubia falsa con tranquilidad.

–No importa que tan necesitada esté. Jamás recurriría a eso. Además, ya he sido su tutora antes de que me transfirieran aquí.

Ritsuko se llevó la mano izquierda al mentón y reflexionó un momento haciendo memoria antes de darle la razón a su amiga:

–Sí, lo recuerdo, pero en esa época era un niño, ahora es un adolescente. No será sencillo.

–No te preocupes, confió en él, sé que no se aprovechara de mí.

–Temo que tú te aproveches de él y de sus hormonas en ebullición. –confesó Ritsuko.

–Nunca haría eso, los estimo mucho a él y a su novia. –señaló la Capitana completamente roja y molesta.

–Bueno cálmate, solo estaba bromeando un poco. Entonces, ¿tienes novia Shinji? –preguntó la doctora con curiosidad.

Shinji estaba muy ruborizado por la discusión que las mujeres estaban teniendo y donde él era uno de los ejes. Luego de un instante respondió en voz baja y tímidamente:

–Hai.

–La conocerás pronto, es la Segunda Elegida. –aseguró la ojimarrón.

–¡Asuka Langley Sohryu! –exclamó la falsa rubia muy sorprendida.

–Así es, lo son desde hace años. –afirmó Misato.

–Bien hecho Shinji, es una linda jovencita. –elogió Akagi.

–¿La conoces? –consultó Shinji sorprendido y aún sonrojado.

–No personalmente. –aclaró Ritsuko– Pero ya he visto fotos de ella en los informes que nos enviaron para que vayamos estando al tanto de su rendimiento cuando sea transferida aquí.

La doctora hizo una pequeña pausa, miró ligeramente hacía el techo recordando antes de continuar:

–Mañana cuando vengas, evaluaremos tu porcentaje de sincronización. Aparentemente, estas bastante cerca del de ella que tiene un 88%, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que fue tu primera vez. Tú alcanzaste un pico de 79% durante el clímax de la batalla.

–Vaya, no me esperaba que estuvieran tan cerca, Shinji no ha tenido entrenamiento como piloto, pero sé que compartía el resto de los entrenamientos con Asuka.

–Eso explica su desempeño y el valor que mostró.

–¿Ya te estás yendo? –consultó la peli-morada.

–Sí. –respondió la rubia falsa con algo de duda en su voz.

–¿Quieres que te acerque?

–No, gracias, no es necesario.

–Me queda de camino, no me cuesta nada.

Ritsuko desvío la mirada de la de su amiga, ya sabía que el viaje sería agitado debido a las habilidades de manejo de la Capitana. Así que la doctora rápidamente pensó en una excusa:

–Oh… olvidé que tengo que ir a ver cómo sigue Rei. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará, y Shinji necesita descansar, no quiero retrasarlos.

–Está bien. Además, alguien tiene que reportarse con su novia. –recordó la ojimarrón dándole una pícara sonrisa a Shinji.

En ese instante, llegaron al piso del estacionamiento donde Misato dejó su auto y Ritsuko suspiró aliviada y se despidió:

–Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a subir, los veré mañana.

–¡Hasta mañana!

Saludaron Misato y Shinji antes de alejarse rumbo al Alpine Azul, mientras que la puerta del ascensor se cerraba con Ritsuko adentro.

* * *

La doctora soltó un suspiro de alivio y reflexionó:

–Eso estuvo cerca, esa mujer es un peligro al volante. Pobre Shinji, espero ella tenga en cuenta que acaba de salir del hospital y maneje con más prudencia.

* * *

Tras unos minutos ascendiendo a la superficie en la cinta transportadora, finalmente Misato se afirmó en el volante antes de acelerar y provocar que los neumáticos se quemaran sobre el asfalto. Shinji comprendió rápidamente, que la forma en la que había conducido hoy cuando lo trajo, no se debía exclusivamente al ataque del Mensajero. Se ajustó el cinturón y agarró lo que pudo en busca de seguridad.

–¡Misato! –exclamó el ojiazul con algo de temor– ¿Podrías bajar un poco la velocidad? Recuerda que acabo de salir del hospital y aún estoy débil.

–¡Oh cierto! Disculpa, lo olvidé. –dijo Misato algo decepcionada mientras disminuía un poco la velocidad.

A pesar de que la Capitana disminuyó la velocidad, su manera de conducir aún era temeraria, sin mencionar que violaba varias normas de tránsito, evidentemente era un privilegio por su cargo en NERV. Por suerte o desgracias para Shinji, no había otros conductores circulando por las calles, con lo cual, Misato no corría riesgo de tener un accidente, pero también le permitía ser más descuidada. Seguramente, mientras el morocho se reponía en el hospital, los ciudadanos dejaron los refugios para ir a sus hogares y relajarse, nadie en su sano juicio estaría paseando por la calle tras la batalla.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, la peli-morada se detuvo en un complejo de apartamentos a las afueras de la ciudad y anunció:

–Ya estamos aquí. No es mucho, pero creo que es suficiente para los dos, por ahora. Era bastante grande para mi sola.

–Descuida, no necesito mucho. –aseguró Shinji con una sonrisa.

Al salir del auto, Shinji estuvo tentado de besar el suelo y agradecer de estar vivo, pero no quiso ofender a Misato, que le estaba abriendo las puertas de su casa, para que no estuviera solo. Recordó que aún debería estar disponible la casa que su padre le cedió a él y Asuka, se aseguraría de solicitarle que los trasladen allí cuando su novia sea transferida, definitivamente ella disfrutaría de las comodidades. Por ahora él se conformaría con lo que Misato le ofreciera. Tomó su bolso y siguió a su recuperada tutora hasta el ascensor.

* * *

Ella marcó el doceavo piso y en menos de un minuto salieron a un pasillo, que daba a uno de los pulmones del complejo, al final de este estaba una puerta automática y una placa con el nombre de Misato en ella. La peli-morada pasó su tarjeta por la puerta e ingresaron.

* * *

Dentro, había un pasillo hacia la izquierda con un ínfimo escalón, al final, un armario y un umbral en el lado derecho que comunicaba con el comedor y la cocina. A la derecha, una estantería llena de zapatos algo desordenados.

Lo que realmente lo sorprendió, fueron las cajas de mudanza distribuidas por los rincones del espacio del comedor y las pirámides de latas de cerveza "Yebisu" sobre la mesa, también había algunas desparramadas por el piso. Recordaba que a Misato le gustaba beber durante las comidas, pero no en tal cantidad, supuso que hacía mucho que ella no limpiaba u ordenaba, no era muy buena en ello tampoco.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaste y ordenaste? –preguntó Shinji con algo de temor.

–Mmm… –reflexionó la ojimarrón pensando un momento– diría que una o dos semanas.

–¿Pero y estas latas vacías? Tú no bebes tanto que yo recuerde.

–¡Oye! –protestó Misato algo ofendida– No juzgues la manera de beber de una chica, es grosero.

–Gomen, no era mi intención. –aseguró el morocho bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

–Lo sé, tenlo en cuenta en el futuro. Algún día, tal vez te guste que a una chica le guste beber. –señaló su tutora guiñándole un ojo– Espero que sea Asuka.

Esto provocó que Shinji se sonrojara al entender por qué lo decía Misato, quién continuó hablando:

–En cuanto a la cantidad, bueno eso es porque en Alemania la cerveza es más fuerte y allí la beben al natural. Además me encanta la Yebisu y solo se consigue aquí. –explicó alzando los hombros.

–Oh claro. ¿Qué hora es? –consultó el ojiazul recordando de golpe.

–Las 23:05 hs, creo que puedes tomar un buen baño mientras ordeno algo de comida, debemos festejar tu victoria.

–Mejor primero llamo a Asuka, antes de que se empiece a preocupar.

–Espera un minuto. Iré por mi laptop, haz lugar en la mesa, tiene cámara, podrás verla también. –indicó la Capitana haciéndole un guiño– Mientras ustedes hablan, me bañaré para darles privacidad.

Misato atravesó la puerta frente al umbral por el que entraron, permitiendo que Shinji apreciara una especie de sala de estar, donde la perdió de vista. Ella volvió un momento más tarde, con una muda de ropa junto con la portátil y señaló:

–Por el pasillo, en la sala de estar, están los cuartos. Más tarde te mostraré el tuyo, esta puerta conduce al baño. –dijo apuntando una puerta acordeón de tela y atravesándola– Saluda a Asuka de mi parte y dile del colegio si puedes.

Shinji conectó su celular a la pc y llamó a su novia. Asuka atendió casi al instante:

–_¡Aguarda por favor! _

Shinji escuchó que ella subía las escaleras, seguramente estaba en la planta baja pendiente del celular y al verlo en la pantalla, decidió ir a su cuarto para también usar la cámara. Lo primero que el morocho vio cuando Asuka inició la video llamada, fue su ceño fruncido y sus ojos enrojecidos, claramente había estado llorando.

–_¡BAKA! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Saliendo al campo de batalla sin entrenamiento!_

–¡Gomen nasai! –se disculpó Shinji bastante sorprendido y atemorizado por el arrebato de su novia– No tuve opción, Rei estaba herida y no podía pelear, alguien debía enfrentarse al Mensajero.

–_¡¿Quién demonios es Rei?! –_increpó la germana aún más irritada.

–¡Es la piloto de la Unidad 00! –exclamó el ojiazul ya nervioso.

–_Oh, conque así se llama. –_dijo Asuka un poco más calmada_– ¡Debieron de tener un plan de contingencia en lugar de exponerte así!_

–Lo sé, tienes razón, es uno de los tantos temas que hablaré con Otōsan mañana, tal vez logre que te transfieran antes. Iba a hacerlo hoy, pero pospuso la reunión para que descansara.

–_¡Entonces espero que aproveches para descansar! –_señaló la pelirroja con seriedad.

Se miraron por un momento, hasta que ella terminó de calmarse. No le había gustado nada el riesgo que había corrido, pero comprendía que la culpa no era de él. Cuando su rostro se suavizó, los dos comenzaron a sonrojarse y Asuka continuó la conversación:

–_Debo reconocer, que lo hiciste muy bien para no tener experiencia. –_admitió dándole una pícara y amorosa sonrisa.

–Gracias, obviamente tú lo habrías hecho mucho mejor. –indicó el morocho devolviendo la sonrisa.

–_Es probable. Con seguridad no me habría dejado noquear de esa manera. –_afirmó la ojiazul con arrogancia.

–Estoy seguro de ello.

–_Bueno, para tu fortuna, el sábado 18 estaremos arribando a Tokio-3 con la Unidad 02, así que será un tema menos a discutir con tu padre._

–¿Lo dices en serio? –consultó el varón muy emocionado.

–_¡Por supuesto que es enserio! No bromearía con algo así. –_respondió la germana algo ofendida y bajando su mirada con pesar_– Hoy llegó la petición de traslado, lo aprobaron de inmediato. Debe ser porque esa tal Rei está herida y tal vez creen que solo tuviste suerte._

Shinji hizo una pequeña pausa, recordando el rostro la piloto herida y el parecido con su madre, luego volvió a hablar sobre el tema del traslado de su novia:

–Puede ser. Entonces, ¿en menos de dos semanas volveremos a estar juntos?

–_Así es, lamentablemente será una semana de viaje, debido a que, la forma más segura de transportar al Eva, es por mar. Deben de estar preparando la Unidad 02 ahora para llevarla al puerto._

–Suena a que será como un viaje en crucero. –comentó el japonés con una sonrisa.

–_¡Ojalá! Talvez si estuvieras conmigo, podría verlo así, pero será en un porta-aviones, la Flota del Pacífico nos escoltara._

–Bueno lo importante es que pronto estaremos juntos.

–_¡Solo serán doce días más! –_indicó Asuka esforzando una sonrisa.

–¡Menos de 2 semanas! –agregó Shinji devolviendo la sonrisa.

Nuevamente se contemplaron por un momento sin decirse nada. Aunque a la pelirroja le agradaba poder observar a su novio, también quería escuchar su voz así que preguntó:

–_¿Y cómo estuvo tu viaje?_

–Demasiado largo, me hiciste falta, no pude descansar nada, además la carta de Mari, me dio mucho en que pensar.

–_¡Cierto! –_exclamó Asuka recordando_– Si nos lo hubiera dicho antes, habría intentado que me acompañaras, aunque sea en un entrenamiento, antes de que te fueras._

–Al menos me sirvió tu consejo.

–_Menos mal que te dije algo._

–Si no hubiera podido recordar tus palabras, de seguro me hubiese paralizado de miedo por los nervios. –aseguró Shinji.

–_Esa cosa se veía bastante intimidante, era muy grotesca._

–¿Cómo conoces su apariencia? –preguntó el varón sorprendido.

–_Oh… eso. Bueno, enviaron el video de la batalla, para que lo estudie y en base a él, están configurando una nueva simulación para que entrene. Posiblemente lo intentaré antes de partir._

–Oh, entonces, ¿te gustaría algún consejo?

Asuka se rió con una mezcla de arrogancia y ternura por el ofrecimiento de su novio antes de responder:

–_No es necesario, ya he memorizado su patrón de ataque. Creo que lo atacaré de frente antes de que él pueda hacer cualquier movimiento, de esa manera no quedaré arrinconada contra un edificio y tendré mayor libertad de movimiento._

–Bueno, tú ya eres una piloto entrenada, esa fue mi primera batalla. –se justificó el ojiazul algo apenado.

–_Lo sé, pero insisto, aún así, lo hiciste muy bien. –_reafirmó la pelirroja sonriéndole con orgullo_– Gracias a tu desempeño me siento más confiada. Si pudiste vencerlo sin entrenamiento, no creo que yo tenga muchas dificultades._

–Estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema en el simulador y cuando salgas a enfrentarte a una de esas cosas en el campo de batalla estaré a tu lado. –prometió Shinji.

–_¡Tú mejor! –_exclamó la germana algo ruborizada_– Bueno, mejor te dejo descansar un poco, te llamaré cuando me vaya a dormir, ¿si no te molesta?_

–Claro, te lo agradecería. Después del vuelo, no creo que pueda dormir muy bien de todas maneras, tal vez escucharte me ayude a conciliar el sueño.

Asuka le regaló una pícara y tierna sonrisa antes de señalar:

–_¡Sé que a mí me ayudará!_

–Espero que así sea, no quiero que tengas malos sueños como los tuve yo.

–_Yo tampoco, ni quiero que tú los vuelvas a tener. –_aseveró la ojiazul haciendo un puchero y frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

–Bueno, hablaremos en unas horas. Debo eliminar algo de LCL seco de mi cuerpo.

–_Ah cierto, si se te dificulta, usa un poco de aceite. Eso es lo que yo hago cuando me realizan estudios antes de que pueda bañarme, si no tengo mis productos personales conmigo._

–Veré si Misato tiene uno y lo llevaré por las dudas. –indicó el japonés.

–_De acuerdo ve, antes de que se seque más. ¡Te quiero y mantén tu celular cerca!_

–¡También te quiero! Y no me despegare de él, salvo mientras me baño.

Ella le arrojó un beso, lo que provocó un completo enrojecimiento en Shinji, quien lo devolvió con nerviosismo y muy poca gracia, logrando que ella se riera con ternura.

–¡Adiós! –se despidió la pareja simultáneamente, antes de terminar la llamada.

En ese preciso momento, Misato salió del baño llevando solo un toallón sobre su cuerpo. Revelando su prominente escote y resaltando sus piernas torneadas, junto con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabello.

–Mmm, el agua estaba deliciosa. Ven, te mostraré tu cuarto. –solicitó la peli-morada ingresando en la sala de estar.

–¡Misato! –llamó el adolescente completamente rojo– Por favor ponte algo más de ropa.

–Oh, lo siento, es la costumbre. –indicó Misato asomando la cabeza por el umbral– ¿Acaso te hice reaccionar? –bromeó con una pícara sonrisa.

–¡Claro que no! –aseguró Shinji muy colorado– Pero si todavía hubiera estado hablando con Asuka y te viera así, después de la foto que enviaste, nos mataría a los dos.

–Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. Ahora ven, te mostraré el resto del departamento y tu cuarto.

* * *

El varón siguió a su recuperada tutora a la sala de estar. Lo primero que pudo apreciar, estaba en frente de él, un gran ventanal que conducía a una terraza. Además de las cajas pudo divisar un sillón verde de dos cuerpos, una mesa cuadrada de un tono marrón oscuro para té y una modesta televisión en una esquina junto al ventanal.

A la izquierda una puerta que Misato señaló como su habitación. Donde ella ingresó un momento para cambiarse a la misma ropa que llevaba en la foto de la discordia.

En la esquina derecha, junto a la entrada había un pasillo que llevaba a otros dos cuartos. En la puerta a la izquierda del ojiazul, este notó un cartel en forma de corazón con la leyenda "_Suite del Encantador Shinji_".

–Este es tu cuarto, el otro por ahora, servirá de depósito, como puedes ver ya lo he amoblado. –señaló la ojimarrón– ¿Espero que no te incomode volver a usar un futón?

–Para nada, me trae recuerdos. Pero mejor conseguiré una cama para cuando venga Asuka, no creo que quiera dejar de dormir en una.

–Oh, lo olvide, aun duermen juntos ¿no?

–Sí, y dudo que eso cambie con esta separación.

–En ese caso, el fin de semana podemos ir y ver si compramos una cama. –ofreció Misato– ¿Si te parece?

–Suena bien para mí. Ella me dijo, que el 18 estará llegando a Tokio-3.

–Oh, ¿en serio?

–Sí, hoy le llegó la orden después de que se enteraron de mi batalla.

Detalló Shinji, mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias en la habitación. Tras reflexionar por un momento su tutora comentó:

–Es probable que los trámites y demás preparativos se realizaran al mismo tiempo que tu padre te convocó. Pero debido a la burocracia se retrasó y dado el resultado de tu enfrentamiento con el Mensajero, terminaron de aprobarlo hoy.

–Es probable, o que por cómo gané, no me tengan confianza.

–Creo que te sobre-estimas. –observó Katsuragi mirándolo con algo de pena– La verdad es Shinji, que todos estamos sorprendidos con tu desempeño, sobre todo por no tener entrenamiento en un Eva.

–Gracias. Bueno, acomodaré un poco mis cosas y me daré un baño así ordenamos la comida, ya tengo hambre.

–De acuerdo, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

–Algo japonés estaría bien, en Alemania no lo comíamos con frecuencia, porque se dificultaba obtener los ingredientes. Tendré que ponerme en campaña para conseguir algunos ingredientes para Asuka, así no extraña tanto la comida como yo.

–Mmm, tal vez tu padre te pueda ayudar con eso. Podría conseguir que envíen algunas provisiones junto con Asuka.

–Es una buena idea, lo pondré entre mis "Demandas". –indicó el morocho.

–Así que, ¿ya tienes una lista?

–Hai.

Reconoció el adolescente con algo de pesar y bajó su mirada claramente abatido por la situación. Al notarlo, Misato decidió indagar un poco más con curiosidad e intentado dejar que su cargo se desahogue en el proceso:

–¿Algo más que quieras compartir?

–Espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero pediré que nos trasladen a mi viejo hogar cuando Asuka esté aquí, dado que es nuestro.

–Para nada. Tiene lógica, después de todo les pertenece. Aunque dudo que dejen que dos adolescentes vivan solos en ese lugar.

–Bueno, ¿esperaba que aceptaras venir con nosotros? –invitó el ojiazul– Sabes que tenemos mucho espacio allí.

–Oh, ¿lo dices enserio?

–Por supuesto, supuse que no lo permitirían y dado que ya hemos convivido en el pasado y Mari aún está en América, eres la mejor opción. Ella sería nuestra primera opción dado que la consideramos como a una hermana. Tú más como una tía al igual que Kaji es como un tío.

–Lo entiendo y muchas gracias por tenerme en tal alta estima. Realmente me encantaría ir a vivir a su casa con ustedes. Definitivamente su pileta es mejor que esta terraza y me vendría bien un bronceado. –agregó la peli-morada.

–Perfecto. Bueno si quieres, puedes ir ordenando la comida.

–Esperaré hasta que entres a bañarte.

Misato salió de la habitación, dejando que Shinji se acomodara y se aprontara para su baño. El adolescente solo tomó una muda de ropa y un toallón, ansioso por quitar los restos de LCL de su cuerpo, ya le estaba dando mucha comezón, más tarde podría acomodar mejor sus cosas.

* * *

Llegó a la cocina y le pidió a la peli-morada una botella de aceite, a lo que ella lo miró sorprendida por su petición y no pudo con su genio:

–¿Tan pronto tienes que aliviarte? –bromeó con picardía, levemente sonrojada y una amplia sonrisa al ver la reacción de su cargo.

–¡MISATO! –exclamó el varón completamente rojo.

–Oh no te preocupes Shinji, creo que tendré que tener más cuidado, no esperaba que reaccionaras así al verme solo con un toallón. Es evidente que estar lejos de Asuka te ha afectado de sobre manera.

–¡MISATO! ¡No es nada de eso! Asuka me sugirió que lo usara si se me dificultaba retirar el LCL seco, es lo que ella hace cuando no cuenta con sus productos de higiene personal.

–Claro, no pudiste eliminar esa cosa por estar inconsciente y mucho se secó. –recordó Misato– Tengo algo mejor que el aceite de cocina.

La ojimarrón fue a su cuarto con una pícara sonrisa, al volver, traía una pequeña botella en la mano la cual le ofreció a Shinji:

–Toma.

–¿Qué es esto? –consultó el morocho curioso mientras examinaba la botella.

–Aceite de bebé, es ideal para evitar la irritación en la piel.

–¿Para qué necesitarías tú algo como esto? –preguntó Shinji intrigado.

–No es de tu incumbencia. –respondió la peli-morada algo enrojecida– Solo agradece que lo tengo. «_Demonios, por intentar ayudarlo no pensé que podría tener curiosidad de porque lo tenía_.» –dijo para sí misma.

–De acuerdo, gracias. «_Mejor no preguntar más, podría ser por cuestiones femeninas o motivos más íntimos._» –pensó el adolescente.

* * *

Shinji se dio media vuelta y entró en el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se encontró un simple baño, con mobiliario de un tono marrón claro y el resto verde. Una puerta conducía al inodoro, mientras una mampara de vidrio opaco llevaba a un tradicional baño japonés. Tras quitarse la ropa, la guardó en el cesto, para luego colocar la tapa y depositar su muda limpia arriba.

El ojiazul se acercó a la bañera con la intención de sumergirse en el agua para relajarse y ablandar el LCL, pero una sombra en la pileta llamó su atención. No recordaba haberla llenado, supuso que Misato la dejó así antes de salir para él. Se aproximó con curiosidad para ver de qué se trataba la sombra, pero no pudo distinguir nada debido a un repentino burbujeo, seguido de una masa negra que emergió del agua, salpicando todo a su alrededor y haciéndolo retroceder con algo de estupor, parpadeando sin poder creer lo que está ante sus ojos.

Resultó ser un pingüino, pero no uno común, este era uno bastante peculiar. Tenía unas largas y tupidas cejas rojas, que hacían recordar a la cresta de un gallo. Sus ojos eran celestes, poseía tres uñas largas y gruesas como dedos en cada aleta. Pero lo más llamativo, fue que emergió del agua evidentemente caliente por el vapor que emitía.

–¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! –gritó Shinji tras reaccionar y superar la sorpresa inicial.

* * *

Luego de abandonar el baño con prisa, Shinji abrió con algo de violencia la puerta acordeón que conducía a la cocina. Allí, sentada en la mesa con una cerveza en la mano, estaba Misato de frente a él, levemente sorprendida por el arrebato del adolescente así que pregunto:

–¿Qué sucede Shinji?

–¡Misato! ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?

En ese instante, el pingüino con una toalla sobre sus hombros, pasó junto al desnudo y muy sorprendido adolescente, quien lo observó desplazarse a su lado y dirigirse hacia uno de los refrigeradores. El plumífero presionó un botón, abriendo una compuerta que conducía a una pequeña habitación con un televisor, un sillón reclinable y una lámpara de mesa. Antes de meterse dentro, el pingüino miro a Shinji con un poco de indiferencia y algo de desaprobación.

–Ah, te refieres a Pen-Pen. Iba a presentártelo más tarde, estaba segura de que estaba durmiendo. Se ve que mientras te mostraba el resto del departamento y tu cuarto, él se levantó para tomar un baño. Es un pingüino de agua cálida, lo rescaté de un laboratorio donde trabajó mi padre, desde entonces ha estado en la familia, recientemente pude traerlo conmigo, antes lo cuidaba mi madre. –explicó Misato tranquilamente– «_Parece que algún día, Asuka puede divertirse mucho con Shinji, sobre todo, porque aún está en crecimiento._» –pensómirando la entrepierna del joven y ruborizándose un poco– «_No tiene nada que envidiarle a Kaji, diría que es todo lo contrario. No hubiese adivinado que sería tan grande cuando tuvo su primera erección._»

–¿Pen-Pen? ¿Un pingüino de agua cálida? –indagó el adolescente aún confundido.

La peli-morada le dio un nuevo trago a su Yebisu antes de contestar:

–Sí, lo alteraron genéticamente en un intento de evitar que se extinguieran por el calentamiento global, fue bastante oportuno, si tenemos en cuenta el Segundo Impacto.

Misato terminó su cerveza de un solo trago y consultó con picardía:

–Por cierto. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un rato?

Si es que era posible, el morocho quedó aún más confundido y respondió con otra pregunta:

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Sobre mi vestimenta al salir de la ducha. –indicó la ojimarrón a la vez que señalaba de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo del adolescente.

Shinji se miró a sí mismo, notando que con las prisas no había tomado ni siquiera una toalla para cubrir su hombría. Se puso completamente rojo de pies a cabeza y cubrió su entrepierna con sus manos sin dejar de disculparse:

–Gomen, gomen, gomen. No me di cuenta, Gomen –dijo ocultándose detrás del marco, antes de cerrar la puerta.

–Descuida, fue una vista bastante agradable. –bromeó Katsuragi en tono jocoso y guiñándole un ojo– Creo que será mejor no comentarle esto a Asuka, aunque me gustaría felicitarla por su suerte –agregó volviendo a guiñarle un ojo y señalando su entrepierna.

–¡MISATO! ¡Compórtate por favor! –exclamó Shinji aún más rojo.

–Relájate Shinji, solo estoy jugando. Aunque, realmente la naturaleza fue generosa contigo. –elogió la peli-morada sonriendo con picardía.

* * *

Shinji no supo cómo responder a eso, simplemente retomó sus actividades anteriores, luego de volver a llenar la pileta.

–Este ha sido un largo día, espero que el cansancio me permita dormir sin pesadillas. –dijo el ojiazul para sí mismo.

Mientras se distendía y dejaba que el agua caliente relajara sus tensos músculos, observó que en un rincón colgaba un aro con ropa interior femenina escurriéndose. _Le hablaré a Misato de eso mañana_ .

Tras 10 minutos de relajación y otros 10 de refregar con ayuda del aceite, el morocho logró eliminar todos los restos de LCL y concluir con su baño. Salió justo a tiempo para escuchar el timbre, que anunciaba que la comida había llegado.

* * *

Al entrar a la comedor, Shinji se encontró con una mesa repleta de comida. Misato había ordenado: Ramen de Cerdo, Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki, Yakitori y Tamagoyaki. Como postre Dorayaki, Dango y Mochi.

–Creo que exageraste un poco con la cantidad. –comentó el varón sorprendido con los distintos platillos ante él sobre la mesa.

–Para nada, no es necesario que comamos todo. –indicó Misato muy sonriente– Pero quería celebrar tu retorno a Tokio-3 y tu victoria.

–Arigato, no debiste. –agradeció Shinji algo ruborizado.

–¡Itadakimasu!

–¡Itadakimasu!

* * *

Tras la cena, guardaron las sobras en la heladera, Shinji se llevó otra sorpresa, cuando al abrir una de las heladeras, la encontró repleta de latas de cerveza «_Realmente adora la Yebisu_» pensó para sí mismo. Misato propuso jugar la distribución de las tareas en una partida de Jankenpon, a lo que el morocho accedió excluyendo la cocina, no se arriesgaría a que quedara a cargo de la peli-morada.

A pesar de las advertencias de su novia, una vez probó la comida de su tutora y fue una de las experiencias más desagradables de toda su vida. Al final, Misato quedó a cargo de realizar las compras, aunque Shinji la ayudaría con la de alimentos, la limpieza quedó como un trabajo conjunto, tras tres empates seguidos, y la lavandería para el adolescente.

Alimentar a Pen-Pen quedó a la suerte, ya que solo había que servirle una lata de pescado y afortunadamente, no solo le gustaba bañarse, sino que era tan inteligente, que hasta usaba el inodoro.

* * *

Finalmente, alrededor de la medianoche, llegó la hora de ir a dormir. Shinji se acomodó en la cama, dejando su celular cerca para cuando su novia llamara. Para su fortuna, el cansancio le permitió sumergirse en un sueño blanco, por lo tanto libre de pesadillas.

Pasadas las cuatro de la mañana su celular comenzó a sonar. El adolescente no dudó en contestar sabiendo perfectamente quién lo estaba llamando. A pesar de que estaba disfrutando de un sueño reparador, luego de la mala experiencia durante su vuelo.

–¡Hola!

–_Gomen por la hora, pero no pude con mis ansias, además Kaji tuvo que salir y estoy sola._

–Descuida, dije que no me molestaba que me llamaras. Yo también quería escuchar tu voz. –aseguró Shinji reprimiendo un bostezo– ¿Qué le pasó a Kaji? Que te dejó sola a esta hora y en este momento.

–_No lo sé. Se disculpó diciendo que eran asuntos importantes de NERV y que tenían relación con nuestro traslado._

–Oh, veo. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

Asuka suelta un resoplido con fastidio y exclama:

–_¡Horrible!_

Luego la germana rió un poco antes de asegurar en tono jocoso:

–_Pero mejor que el tuyo, no lo dudes._

–Jejeje. Me alegro que al menos fue mejor que el mío. –celebró el ojiazul en el mismo tono que su novia.

–_¿Y qué tal es el apartamento de Misato?_

–No está mal supongo. Tiene casi todas las comodidades que necesito, aunque si lo comparo con tu casa, es bastante chico. Sobre todo el cuarto.

–_Bueno era de esperarse, debido a años de sobrepoblación, se acostumbraron a aprovechar al máximo los espacios y no creyeron que la zona para dormir necesitará ser muy amplia, sino todo lo contrario._

–Sí, supongo que eso tiene mucho que ver. Aun así, no me preocupo demasiado por eso. ¿De qué te gustaría que habláramos? –consultó el varón.

–_No lo sé, solo quería escucharte. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas alguna historia? _

Fue la petición de Asuka mientras hacía puchero con los labios, simulando estar ofendida como una niña pequeña que demanda un capricho y suplicaba por el.

–¡Eh! ¿Una historia?

–_Sí, tal vez me ayude a conciliar el sueño._

–No se me ocurre nada y dudo que quieras un cuento de hadas. –señaló Shinji en tono burlón.

–_Sinceramente no me importaría, solo quiero escucharte hasta que me quede dormida, para sentirte más cerca._

–En ese caso, te contaré como fue mi viaje a Alemania con Okāsan para conocerte.

–_Oh, eso suena interesante, sigue por favor._

Shinji le contó a su novia todo lo que podía recordar de esa ocasión. Como él y su madre eligieron un regalo para ella y Kyoko. Lo atemorizado que él estaba cuando el avión despegó. Los nervios y ansiedad que sentía por conocerla, dado que no era muy hábil para relacionarse con otros.

A medida que la historia avanzaba, los dos se fueron acomodando en la cama como para dormir, activando los altavoces para no tener que sostener los celulares y escucharse claramente.

–Y cuando te vi, quedé fascinado. Eras la niña más linda que había visto, no solo por tu cabello poco usual en Japón, sino también por la actitud y el orgullo que exhibías. Tenías la confianza que a mí me faltaba, además me sonreíste genuinamente, me ofreciste tu mano y amistad. Esa fue la primera vez que ignoré mis dudas y temores, para aceptar tu oferta.

–_Oh, eso es muy dulce Shinji. Debo reconocer, que también me gustaste cuando te vi, y creo que hubiera actuado igual que tú de haber estado en tu lugar. Ir a otro país y conocer gente nueva siendo tan joven. _

Asuka hizo una pequeña pausa y le consultó a su novio en tono juguetón:

–_Entonces, eras sincero y no solo estabas tratando de halagarme, ¿cuándo tu madre dijo que nunca habías visto a una niña tan linda?_

–Creo que lo dije recién, nunca te mentiría.

–_Lo sé, por eso te quiero. –_aseguró la germana_– No solo porque también creo que seas muy guapo._

–Gracias. Pero tú lo eres más.

–_Y no lo olvides, jijiji._

–Bueno ya no se me ocurre qué más contarte y mis párpados se sienten cada vez más pesados.

Anunció Shinji, dejando salir un bostezo que había estado reprimiendo. Esto provocó que su novia lo imitara por sueño, además del efecto contagio y concordara:

–_Sí, los míos también, pero no quiero que cortemos la llamada._

–Entonces solo dejemos los celulares cerca, subamos el volumen y escuchemos nuestras respiraciones, –sugirió el morocho– será una buena manera de simular que estamos juntos.

–_Es una gran idea, después de todo gracias a Mari estas llamadas no tienen costo._

Elogió la ojiazul volviendo a bostezar mientras se acurrucaba en la cama y dejaba el celular frente a su rostro. Su novio le respondió con su propio bostezo, mientras sin saberlo imitaba el accionar de Asuka para luego saludar:

–¡Gute nacht meine Freundin!

–_¡Gute nacht mein Freund! __¡Süße Träume!_

–¡Süße Träume!

Los dos adolescentes se fueron quedando dormidos poco a poco, encontrándose en sus sueños. Ambos soñaron lo mismo, se encontraban en el parque cercano a la casa de Asuka, sentados bajo un árbol disfrutando de un día de campo. Solo estaban allí acurrucados, intercambiando besos y algunas caricias. Para Shinji fue un pequeño cambio de su sueño sin sueños previo a la llamada de su novia. Mientras que, para ella fue el sueño perfecto, ya que mantuvo lejos cualquier pesadilla.

* * *

Lamentablemente unas horas después, Misato despertó a Shinji sacudiendo suavemente su hombro, ya que eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana.

–Despierta Shinji, tenemos que ir al cuartel general. –susurró la ojimarrón al notar el celular y escuchar una segunda respiración.

–Mmm, Misato, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Shinji frotándose los ojos– ¿Porque susurras?

–Si no me equivoco, tienes una llamada activa con Asuka, posiblemente ella esté durmiendo y no quiero despertarla.

–Oh, cierto, gracias. Será mejor que termine la llamada para no despertarla. –indicó el ojiazul tomando su celular.

–Debido a tu batalla, te dejé dormir un poco más. Pero sería bueno que vayamos al cuartel general para que realices algunas pruebas e inicies tu entrenamiento de piloto. Además, tienes una reunión pendiente con tu padre. –recordó Misato aún susurrando.

–_Solo unos minutos más por favor, es un muy lindo sueño Shinji. Estoy muy cómoda en tus brazos. –_murmuró Asuka medio dormida.

–Me alegra escuchar que los dos han encontrado una manera de dormir juntos a pesar de la distancia. –comentó la peli-morada reprimiendo una risita– Realmente lamento haber tenido que despertarte, te veías muy contento.

Shinji se sentó en el futón despojándose de las mantas, antes de incorporarse y estirarse un poco. Luego tomó su celular que se hallaba cerca de la almohada y acercándolo a su cara saludó:

–¡Süße Träume mein Freundin! –se giró hacia su anfitriona y afirmó– Sí, creo que será parte de la rutina hasta que ella llegue a Tokio-3.

–Lo tendré en cuenta si tengo que volver a despertarte. Por cierto, ¿Qué clase de sueño estaban teniendo ustedes dos? –consultó su tutora con picardía.

–No sé Asuka, –respondió el adolescente ligeramente ruborizado– pero yo soñé que estábamos en el parque compartiendo un día de campo.

Misato frunció su ceño con envidia, mientras se retiraba del cuarto del joven y señaló:

–Eres demasiado meloso. –señaló Katsuragi con algo de envidia– ¡Eso no es nada divertido! –exclamó frunciendo su ceño– No me das material para burlarme.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, tras una ducha y desayunar las sobras de la cena, los dos estaban descendiendo en uno de los ascensores de NERV. Misato no tenía nada con lo que Shinji pudiera preparar un desayuno. Luego de regañarla, por solo tener comida instantánea, acordaron que al regresar comprarían suministros apropiados. Al llegar a su piso se encontraron con Ritsuko.

–Buenos días. –saludó la doctora– Te estaba esperando Shinji, si me sigues, comenzaremos con algunas pruebas.

–Buenos días Rits.

–Preferiría reunirme con mi padre primero, si es posible. –indicó Shinji.

–Temo que no es el caso, en este momento tiene una reunión con el consejo superior y no sé cuándo terminará. –informó la falsa rubia– Será mejor que me acompañes para aprovechar el tiempo.

–Está bien. –aceptó el adolescente con resignación.

–Descuida, después de que terminemos, es seguro que puedas reunirte con él. –ofreció Akagi– Luego de eso me gustaría que iniciemos con tu entrenamiento de piloto, si tenemos suerte podríamos terminar temprano para que te retires a descansar.

* * *

Las pruebas concluyeron justo a la hora del almuerzo, el cuál Shinji compartió con Misato. La comida no era la mejor, pero claramente estaba por encima de la comida instantánea, o lo que la peli-morada pudiera preparar. Ritsuko se quedó analizando los resultados y programando una prueba de sincronización, luego se reunió con ellos cuando estaban terminando sus platos para comentar sus conclusiones de los resultados:

–Realmente lo han hecho muy bien en Alemania, es una pena que no te hayan dado entrenamiento de piloto, pero lograron prepararte muy bien. Tu condición física está por arriba de la media, en poco tiempo podemos lograr que alcances tu máximo potencial. –indicó mirando de sus notas a Shinji.

–Eso era de esperar, él participó en casi todos los entrenamientos físicos de Asuka. –señaló Misato.

–¿Saben si mi padre está disponible?

–Aún no, pero ya ha programado la reunión para las 14 hs. –respondió la doctora.

–Oh, bueno tendré que esperar entonces.

–¿Qué tal si me acompañas cuando termines de comer? Para realizar una prueba de sincronización. De paso, te mostraré dónde están los casilleros y las instalaciones. –ofreció la falsa rubia– Soy mejor guía que Misato, si la sigues a ella podrías perderte y no llegar a tiempo a la reunión con el comandante.

La peli-morada se atragantó con su comida ante el comentario de su amiga y debió recurrir a un poco de agua para no ahogarse. Ritsuko se rió de la situación, mientras que Shinji no se dio cuenta y solo respondió:

–Si no toma mucho tiempo.

–Descuida solo será una media hora. Quiero un registro para tenerlo como base, nada más. –explicó Akagi– Luego de tu reunión, empezaremos con tu entrenamiento en el simulador.

–Está bien. –accedió el morocho.

Misato se separó de su amiga y su cargo, quienes iniciaron con la guía orientativa.

* * *

Luego de un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones, básicamente los vestuarios, las jaulas, la enfermería, el comedor, el laboratorio y el ascensor que llevaría al ojiazul a la oficina del comandante, llegaron a un cuarto donde estaba la Unidad 01, dónde la rubia falsa indicó:

–En este cuarto llevaremos a cabo las simulaciones para tu entrenamiento. Cómo puedes ver, la Unidad 01 pude desplazarse un poco, esto nos permitirá hacer una prueba de sincronización para referencia. Luego de que te reúnas con el comandante, me gustaría que regreses para iniciar tu entrenamiento.

–De acuerdo.

–Ve a los vestuarios, tu casillero tiene tu nombre, es el 01 igual que tú Eva. Allí encontrarás tu Plug Suit y la ropa que llevabas anoche. –señaló Ritsuko.

–Me preguntaba qué había pasado con ellas.

* * *

Una vez en el vestuario, Shinji se cambió a su traje. Consideró una buena idea dejar la ropa que llevaba como un repuesto por si acaso y llevarse la que acabada de recuperar cuando volviera a casa.

El Plug Suit del adolescente era en su mayoría negro, poseía una especie de refuerzo, como si fuera una armadura en el torso de color violeta y los hombros de verde fluorescente, lo que hacía juego con los colores de la Unidad 01. En el abdomen, unas líneas violetas imitaban la segmentación del Eva en la misma zona. Los otros detalles, se encontraban en las manos y en las piernas en un azul oscuro, mientras que las plantas de sus pies eran negras.

Los receptores neurales eran iguales a los que le había visto usar a su madre. El traje se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo del morocho, aunque este le incomodaba mucho en la entrepierna. Para su fortuna, contaba con una especie de concha, que disimulaba su hombría, de lo contrario sería muy vergonzoso caminar con el Plug Suit por ahí.

* * *

Cuando estuvo listo, Shinji volvió con Ritsuko para iniciar la prueba de sincronización. Al llegar, ella le señaló el camino para llegar al Entry Plug y abordar el Eva. Cuando el ojiazul ingresó, los nervios comenzaron a asolarlo, por fin tendría tiempo de hablar con su madre con tranquilidad. Había tantas cosas que quería contarle y preguntarle. Afortunadamente, la ansiedad iba por dentro, y lo que él pudiera llegar a manifestar en su exterior, pasó desapercibido cuando el LCL comenzó a inundar la cabina.

–_Muy bien Shinji, iniciaremos con la prueba ahora, tu solo relájate y procura no quedarte dormido, solo será media hora. –_indicó la doctora.

–Hai.

–_Comenzando la conexión neural. –_advirtió Maya.

–_¿Lecturas? –_consultó Ritsuko.

–_Normales, llegando al Punto Crítico. –_respondió la Teniente.

–_Perfecto, asegúrate de registrar todo para la base de datos. –_ordenó la falsa rubia.

–_Punto Crítico superado. Sincronización completa al 68%. –_informó la joven de pelo corto.

–_Interesante. –_comentó Akagi observando las pantallas con atención_– ¿Cómo te sientes Shinji?_

–Bien, es igual que la última vez. Aunque por suerte, ahora no me estoy enfrentando a un arácnido gigante que quiere apuñalarme con sus extremidades.

–_Puede que la adrenalina y el temor a recibir daño te hayan impulsado a alcanzar tan buen nivel de sincronización durante la batalla. –_señaló la doctora.

–¿Mi sincronización es muy baja?

–_No, es bastante alta, solo es más baja que la que registramos durante la batalla. No te preocupes, los valores son muy buenos. Solo sigue así, lo estás haciendo muy bien. –_aseguró Ritsuko.

–De acuerdo.

Ese fue el momento que Yui consideró adecuado para comenzar a comunicarse con el morocho. Ella también estaba emocionada por volver a hablar con él después de todo no pudo decirle mucho durante la batalla.

–_Tranquilo Shinji, yo estoy limitando la sincronización para que no sospechen._

–_Okāsan._

–_Hola Shinji, me alegra ver que sigues bien._

–_Me alegra volver a escucharte Okāsan. Hay tanto de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo._

–_Lo sé, puedo ver tus pensamientos. _–indicó Yui.

–_¡Oh, vaya!_

–_Tranquilo. Solo ten cuidado con lo que piensas, si hay algo que no quieras que vea, como el incidente de anoche, jejeje. Si piensas en ello podré verlo, pero si está en el fondo de tu mente, no puedo buscarlo para verlo. Solo tengo acceso a lo superficial._

–_Viste eso ¿Eh?_ _–_consultó Shinji completamente rojo_– Mejor cambiemos de tema._

Justo en ese momento, al ver una ligera alteración en las lecturas Ritsuko interrumpió la conversación entre madre e hijo al preguntar:

–_¿Te sientes bien Shinji?_

–Sí, solo un mal recuerdo de ayer, que me vino a la mente.

–_De acuerdo, solo relájate. –_solicitó la doctora.

–Hai.

–_Gomen. –_se disculpó Yui_– Adelante pregunta._

–_¿Porque lo hiciste Okāsan? Entregar tu alma al Eva._

–_Veras Shinji, como te explique en la carta, el destino de la humanidad depende de los Evas, estos son una creación del hombre en base a los Mensajeros. Lamentablemente no tuvimos en cuenta que necesitarían un alma. No fue hasta que me reuní con Kyoko, que lo descubrimos. En ese momento, ya era tarde para remediarlo de otra manera. Esta fue la única alternativa que encontramos._

–_Pero ¿qué hay del método que le dijiste a Mari?_ _–_cuestionó Shinji_– Ella tuvo éxito con la Unidad 00, y parece que también lo está logrando con las Unidades 03 y 04._

–_Bueno era una posibilidad, pero no algo seguro y requería tiempo que no teníamos. En el momento que Kyoko y yo decidimos sacrificarnos por ustedes, no sabíamos que sería posible. Además, estimamos que construir un Eva desde cero, era un riesgo demasiado alto. Afortunadamente para Mari, el avance tecnológico le ha permitido construir las Unidades 03 y 04 con gran rapidez. Ideamos una posibilidad y la probamos nosotras, para ver si sería seguro para ustedes. Lamentablemente no lo fue, no era seguro para un adulto y mucho menos para un niño._

Shinji interrumpió a su madre y señaló con pesar lo que ahora era evidente para él:

–_Fue entonces que decidieron sacrificarse para que nosotros estuviéramos a salvo._

–_Así es. Además no era solo su seguridad inmediata, sino también la futura la que nos preocupaba. El Eva es un arma muy poderosa, y consideramos que, si ustedes eran los pilotos, estarían en buenas manos. Si ganamos esta guerra y los Eva sobreviven a la batalla, algunas personas ambiciosas de poder, podrían llegar a intentar usarlas en contra de otros humanos._

–_Comprendo. ¿Qué pasará con ustedes cuando la guerra termine?_

–_No lo sé, tal vez puedan volver a intentar sacarnos. El método parecía ser el correcto. Pero no podía permitirles tener éxito, tu padre nunca me dejaría volver a acercarme al Eva si lograba rescatarme._

–_Yo tampoco lo habría permitido._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de control Maya y Ritsuko observaban con mucha atención los monitores y tecleaban distintos comandos en las consolas, alterando ligeramente las variables para recolectar datos. Al mismo tiempo que los comparaban con los valores que tenían de Rei y los que obtuvieron recientemente de Asuka.

* * *

–_Lo sé. Si no pudiéramos salir de los Evas y estos sobrevivieran a la Guerra contra los Mensajeros, supongo que seriamos como un seguro para evitar que alguien los use para su propio beneficio. Tal vez donde nos almacenen, ustedes puedan venir a visitarnos._

–_Espero que cuando todo esto termine podamos rescatarte a ti y a Obasan. Después de eso, lo mejor sería destruir a los Evas, para que nadie sienta la tentación de aprovecharse de ellos._

–_Vez, por eso los elegimos, sabemos perfectamente la clase de personas que son._

Esto provocó un ligero rubor en Shinji, el cual, pasó desapercibido para los que estaba en la sala de control, debido al LCL que lo rodeaba.

–_Bueno, creo que tendremos otras oportunidades para aclarar tus dudas, y por lo que puedo ver, después de que te reúnas con tu Otōsan, tendremos una sesión de entrenamiento. ¿Qué tal si me pones al día en cuanto a tu relación con Asuka?_

Una explosión de recuerdos brotó de la mente de Shinji, permitiéndole a Yui saber que su hijo estaba enamorado de Asuka. Además, por lo que veía en estos recuerdos, era recíproco, como ella había sospechado cuando eran niños.

–_¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti Shinji! Por ti y por Asuka, claro. Estoy segura que Kyoko se siente igual en este momento._

–_¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? No he dicho nada. –_señaló Shinji con confusión.

–_Pero lo pensaste y pude ver todo lo que has vivido con Asuka. Estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos._

–_Oh, cierto, espero que no te abuses de ello._

–_Descuida, nunca lo haría. Además, pronto te acostumbraras y aprenderás a reprimir lo que no quieres que vea. Por cierto. ¡Felicidades por graduarte de la Universidad!_

La felicitación de su madre sobresaltó tanto a Shinji que provocó que la Unidad 01 se moviera levemente, llamando la atención de las mujeres en la sala de control. El ojiazul solo agradeció a su madre:

–_Gracias._

–_¿Sucede algo Shinji? –_consultó Ritsuko tras el incidente.

–¿Eh? Īe, creo que, solo estaba por quedarme dormido.

–_Bien pensado hijo. Gomen. Intentaré no volver a sorprenderte._

–_Lo apreciaría, no sé lo que pasaría si se enteran de que podemos comunicarnos._

–_No quiero averiguarlo._

–_Bueno, resiste solo 5 minutos más, ya casi terminamos. –_indicó la doctora.

–De acuerdo_._ –aceptó Shinji.

–_Bueno ha sido muy agradable._

–_Hai, lo fue. Antes de que terminemos, ¿Sabes decirme que es lo que siento por Asuka? Sé que nos queremos, pero aún no sabemos si es o no Amor._

–_Hai, lo sé. Pero es mejor que lo descubras por tu cuenta._

–_No puedes darme una pista._

–_Gomen. La única pista que puedo darte, sería como responder por sí o por no. Solo te diré, que estoy convencida de que lo que sientes por ella es recíproco. Esto forma parte de la vida y quiero que lo descubran por ustedes mismos._

–_Entiendo, gracias, igual es de ayuda lo que has dicho._

–_Me alegro, nos veremos en un rato. No seas muy duro con tu Otōsan, sé que no lo ha enfrentado de la mejor manera, pero aún es tu Otōsan y estoy segura que todavía te quiere._

–_Lo sé, yo también lo creo. Pero, aunque no haya sido su intención, él me abandonó._

Un corto silencio se estableció mientras Shinji meditaba las palabras de su madre y recordaba. Durante el cual, Yui pudo ver con más detalle cómo actuó su esposo después de su muerte.

–_Hasta luego._ –se despidió el ojiazul.

–_Listo Shinji, iniciaremos la secuencia de desactivación. –_informó Ritsuko.

–De acuerdo.

Al finalizar la conexión, el Entry Plug se expulsó y comenzó a drenarse el LCL. Shinji casi se ahoga al volver a respirar aire y eliminar el líquido de sus pulmones. Lo que le indicó que seguramente fue asistido después de la batalla para no asfixiarse.

–_Gendo, esperaba más de ti. Aún estas a tiempo de remediarlo y espero que lo hagas._ –dijo Yui cuando su hijo ya no podía escucharla.

* * *

Shinji de dirigió al vestuario para cambiarse y evitar que el LCL se volviera a secar sobre su cuerpo, antes de ir a hablar con su padre. Mientras que al mismo tiempo Ritsuko le entregaba un informe con los resultados de las pruebas a Gendo.

Luego de ponerse las ropas con las que llegó a Tokio-3, el adolescente se tomó un momento para ordenar sus ideas e intentar planificar cómo sería su conversación, antes de dirigirse al ascensor que lo llevaría a la oficina del comandante, dónde su padre lo esperaba. Ingresó en el elevador y marcó el piso, el cual se encontraba prácticamente en la cima de la pirámide.

* * *

Tras un corto viaje, la puerta se abrió y se encontró con Ritsuko quien se sorprendió levemente al verlo y saludó:

–Oh, Shinji, veo que te has cambiado.

–Sí, no sé cuánto tiempo durará la reunión y no quiero que se vuelva a secar el LCL sobre mí. Me costó mucho sacarlo la última vez.

–Ah, comprendo. Cuando se seca es difícil de eliminar completamente. Programé la sesión de simulación para las 15:30 hs, eso te dará bastante tiempo. Si no puedes llegar, no te preocupes. –informó la doctora– Solo te digo esto para que puedas usar el tiempo que te sobre, si es que lo hace, como mejor te parezca.

–Está bien. –aceptó Shinji.

–Bueno, adelante, el Comandante te está esperando.

Shinji continuó, permitiendo que Ritsuko abordara el ascensor. El adolescente se encontró en un amplio pasillo. A los lados del ascensor había dos guardias, en el medio del pasillo cuatro y otros dos custodiando la puerta doble de la oficina del comandante. El morocho avanzó con algo de aprensión, ya que era algo intimidante tantos custodios, en un espacio en el cual solo había una salida. Al llegar a los últimos dos guardias, estos lo observaron antes de que uno de ello le dirigiera la palabra:

–Identifíquese por favor.

–¿Eh? –dijo el ojiazul con nerviosismo– Ikari Shinji.

–Es el piloto Ikari. –indicó el otro guardia– El comandante lo está esperando.

–Adelante entonces. –dijo el primero de los guardias en hablar.

* * *

Los dos custodios abrieron las puertas permitiendo que Shinji avanzara con algo de cautela. La oficina era muy amplia, iluminada por tres ventanales que abarcaban completamente la pared del fondo y las laterales. En el centro de la habitación, casi hacia el fondo, se ubicaba un gran escritorio. Detrás del mismo en un asiento de respaldo alto, había un hombre sentado y a su lado otro de pie. Debido a la luz que entraba a sus espaldas, Shinji no los pudo reconocer. A los lados de la puerta se encontraban otros dos guardias.

–Buenas tardes joven Shinji, es bueno volver a verte.

Aparentemente fue el hombre de pie y Shinji creyó reconocer la voz, por lo que devolvió el saludo:

–Buenas tardes.

–Adelante acércate. –indicó Gendo.

Al llegar a unos pasos del escritorio, el adolescente logró reconocer al profesor Fuyutsuki. Su padre aún se encontraba sumergido en las sombras, lo que le otorgaba un aire frio y sombrío. Seguramente esto era intencional para intimidar a sus interlocutores e imponer su autoridad.

–Ah, profesor, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

–Me alegra que aún me recuerdes, has crecido mucho. –comentó Fuyutsuki– Hablaremos más en otro momento, supongo que quieres hablar con tu Otōsan a solas.

–Gracias, espero que no falte la oportunidad. –respondió el ojiazul inclinándose con respeto al mayor.

–Ustedes también pueden retirarse. –ordenó el Ikari mayor dirigiéndose a los custodios.

Los guardias se retiraron detrás de Fuyutsuki, dejando a padre e hijo solos en la enorme oficina. Los dos Ikari se miraron uno al otro, como estudiándose en busca que algún gesto de emoción. Para Gendo era muy fácil ocultarlos, las sombras que lo envolvían hacían un gran trabajo en ello, a eso se sumaban sus lentes anaranjados y sus manos con los dedos entrelazados frente a su barbilla ocultando su boca.

Por el contrario, Shinji se encontraba completamente iluminado por las ventanas. Si la luz fuera solo un poco más intensa, sería como si estuviera en un interrogatorio. A pesar de la desventaja, logró mantener su rostro estoico, solo un poco de rencor en sus ojos al recordar los eventos del día anterior, provocando que su saludo reflejara nerviosismo:

–Otōsan.

–Ha pasado un tiempo Shinji. Esta charla será informal, pero abstente a llamarme Comandante de ahora en adelante cuando estemos en las instalaciones de NERV. –indicó Gendo en tono frío y seco.

–¿Por qué debería? –cuestionó Shinji con ira.

–Porque soy el Comandante y tú eres un piloto. –explicó el trigueño sin inmutarse.

–Eso aún está por verse. –replicó el ojiazul con algo de veneno en la voz.

–Así que no vas a pilotear la Unidad 01.

–Eso depende de nuestra charla. Te alejaste de mí, hace años que no hablamos y solo me llamaste para que pilotee el Eva 01. –reprochó el morocho frunciendo su ceño con enojo.

La actitud del adolescente sorprendió gratamente a su padre, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso pero no lo reflejo. Todo lo contrario, se mantuvo ininmutable en su pose que le permitía ocultar sus emociones y consultó:

–Veo, adelante, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

–¿Por qué me abandonaste?

–No te abandoné, solo me alejé. Al principio, necesitaba concentrarme en intentar recuperar a tu madre. Cuando fracasamos, no tenía el coraje para verte a la cara y los recuerdos compartidos con Yui en la casa me abrumaban, por eso te la cedí a ti y Asuka, ya que aún eres mi hijo.

Gendo hizo una pausa en la que pareció reflexionar sobre sus palabras antes de continuar.

–Poco a poco me fue más difícil verte, eres la viva imagen de Yui, me dolía observarte. Me recordabas constantemente mi fracaso. Me sumergí en el trabajo, busqué alguna nueva alternativa, para recuperar a tu Okāsan, pero también fracasamos. Para ese momento, nuestra relación ya se había quebrado y cada vez nos veíamos menos. –detalló el trigueño.

–Si no podías verme, al menos podrías haber llamado.

–Ya es tarde para remediar los errores que cometí. Habría preferido mantenerte lejos de todo esto, pero las circunstancias lo hicieron imposible. –señaló Gendo manteniendo un tono normal– Lamentablemente para Asuka, ella fue seleccionada hace mucho tiempo y no tiene alternativa.

–Lo sé. –afirmó Shinji.

–Bueno, ¿serás el piloto de la unidad 01 o renunciarás?

–Lo haré, pero tengo algunas demandas. –indicó el morocho.

–Adelante te escucho.

Shinji se tomó su tiempo recordando su lista y tratando de mantenerse lo más sereno posible, lo cual era difícil ya que su padre lo observaba expectante a la vez que lo estudiaba detenidamente. Cuando el adolescente se sintió un poco más relajado enumeró sus demandas:

–Primero, sé que pronto Asuka llegará, ayer le llegó la orden de traslado junto con la Unidad 02. Quiero que nos traslades con Misato a nuestra casa.

–Temo que eso no será posible por el momento. Supuse que querrías usarla y están haciendo algunas reformas por pedido mío y de Mari. Tendrás que esperar a que la obra termine.

–Está bien, puedo aceptar eso. Segundo, de ser posible quisiera sorprenderla recibiéndola cuando llegue.

–Es aceptable, siempre que las reparaciones de la Unidad 00 y la condición del Piloto sean óptimas. Por cualquier eventualidad, no podemos estar sin pilotos o Evas disponibles. –explicó Gendo.

–Tercero, me gustaría aprovechar el traslado de Asuka y su Eva para traer suministros de Alemania, recordarás que aquí no se pueden obtener con facilidad y algunos, directamente no se consiguen.

El Ikari mayor permaneció en silencio reflexionando para sí mismo: «_Podría jurar que estoy negociando con Yui_.» Luego de considerar por un momento el pedido de su hijo respondió:

–Puedo ordenar algunas cosas, haz una lista con los que recuerdes que no se consiguen y entrégasela al jefe de cocina del comedor, mañana dale otro con el resto de los suministros. Pediré que traigan una buena cantidad de los más difíciles y una razonable de los otros. Los almacenaremos en los depósitos del Geo-Front y tendrás acceso a ellos para aprovisionarte cuando lo necesites. ¿Es esto aceptable para ti?

–Sí, eso es suficiente, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando se acaben?

–Cuando los recursos estén cerca del 20% solicitare otro envío. ¿Algo más?

Para este punto Gendo ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse por dentro, pero manteniendo su calma exterior y pensando para calmarse «_Lo contentare por ahora, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer_.»

–Por último, al menos por ahora, necesitaremos que NERV cuide nuestros gastos y nos dé una remuneración por nuestros servicios.

–Eso ya está arreglado. –indicó el trigueño esta vez con algo de fastidio que disimuló muy bien– Se depositará semanalmente una suma bastante generosa en una cuenta, que estará disponible cuando sean mayores de edad. Su tarjeta de identificación sirve como una tarjeta de débito o crédito, pueden usarla libremente, siempre que no se abusen de ella.

–Cierto, Misato lo mencionó. Ahora tengo una pregunta.

–¿Otra más?

Fue lo que preguntó Gendo ya empezando a exasperarse pero sin dejar que su hijo lo notara. Shinji por su lado había recordado a Rei por eso asintió con la cabeza en busca de aprobación para continuar.

–Prosigue.

–¿Quién es Rei? He notado el parecido con Okāsan. ¿Es familiar de ella?

–Digamos que es un pariente lejano por parte de tu madre, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por el momento. Cuando demuestres que eres un piloto útil, hablaremos más sobre ello. «_Parece que Mari no le ha contado nada, mejor así, esperaré a ver cómo reacciona con ella primero._» –pensó Gendo para sí mismo– Bueno si no tienes nada más que decir, demos por terminada esta reunión. Tengo importantes asuntos que atender.

Shinji aceptó con una reverencia y se giró para retirarse de la habitación. Su padre lo observaba con algo de orgullo y lo detuvo a solo unos pasos de la puerta:

–Oh, a partir de ahora recuerda que dentro de NERV soy el Comandante Ikari y desde este momento, eres el Teniente Ikari, Piloto de la Unidad 01.

–¿Teniente? –consultó el ojiazul con algo de confusión.

–Así es, esta es una organización paramilitar. Debido a tu entrenamiento, te corresponde el cargo de Sargento. Pero, dado tu desempeño durante la batalla de ayer, se te promueve a Teniente. –explicó el Ikari mayor– Es el mismo cargo que posee el piloto Ayanami. El título de Asuka, es Capitana puesto que su entrenamiento es más completo que el tuyo y ha sido más extenso que el del piloto de la Unidad 00. No son equivalentes a los cargos militares sino inferiores.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Shinji con algo de duda– ¿Debo actuar como un militar?

–No es necesario. Solo deberás llevar un uniforme, respetar a tus superiores y acatar sus órdenes. En este caso, tus superiores son, desde la Capitana Katsuragi, la Dra. Akagi, el Profesor Fuyutsuki cuyo cargo es Subcomandante y yo, Asuka también es tu superior y puede darte órdenes. –detalló Gendo.

–Bueno en cuanto a lo último no creo que cambie mucho, ya le soy muy obediente. –señaló el adolescente con algo de resignación.

Su padre permaneció en silencio y solo levantó una ceja mientras que reprimía una carcajada pensando: «_Parece que las mujeres, siempre tienen ese efecto en nuestra familia, bueno, como con la mayoría de los hombres_.» Gracias a los lentes y las sombras que envolvían al hombre, el gesto pasó inadvertido para Shinji quien saludó de manera militar antes de retirarse:

–Entonces me retiro, Comandante.

Gendo solo asintió ante la venia de hijo, quien se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, a la vez que los guardias retomaban su posición.

* * *

Afuera, Shinji se topó con Fuyutsuki, quien también aguardaba para volver a ingresar, simplemente le dirigió una amable sonrisa. Al verlo el adolescente lo saludó de acuerdo a su nueva posición.

–Oh –emitió Fuyutsuki asintiendo al saludo– Eso no es necesario, solo debes saludarme de esa manera cuando estemos en el puente de mando o reuniones tácticas.

–Veo, está bien, pero prefiero hacerlo por las dudas, también para acostumbrarme.

–Entiendo, bueno si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender. –indicó el Profesor.

Tras eso, el anciano se perdió dentro de la oficina, antes de que la puerta se cerrará. Shinji tomó el ascensor para volver a los vestidores.

* * *

Una vez allí, se dispuso a llamar a Asuka, quien ya debería de estar despierta.

–_¡Buenos días Shinji! –_saludó Asuka enérgicamente con alegría dejando salir un bostezo.

–¡Buenos días Capitana! –respondió Shinji con tono formal– Espero no haberla despertado.

–_¡¿Eh?! –_exclamó la germana sorprendida y confundida, pues aún estaba medio dormida_– ¿Shinji eres tú? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

–Efectivamente. ¡Soy el Teniente Shinji Ikari! –anunció el japonés manteniendo el tono serio.

–_Oh, así que no solo te confirmaron como piloto y aceptaste, –_señaló la pelirroja comprendiendo_– ¿sino que incluso te dieron un cargo?_

–¡Afirmativo Capitana!

–_¡Felicidades por convertirte en piloto y por tu cargo! –_celebró Asuka con felicidad.

–Gracias Capitana y procedo a informarle que ya he comenzado a cumplir mi promesa.

Ante la actitud sería de su novio, Asuka no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Realmente Shinji había entrado en el personaje de un soldado hablando con su superior. Cuando logró serenarse, la ojiazul preguntó:

–_¿Qué promesa?_

–La de aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar como usted me pidió, Capitana.

–_Oh, cierto. Ahora corta la mierda con lo del cargo y háblame con normalidad, estás empezando a exasperarme con el "Capitana" –_ordenó Asuka empezando a fastidiarse_– Nunca necesité de un cargo para darte órdenes. –_señaló en tono amenazante y firme.

Esto hizo que Shinji se pusiera nervioso y tragara saliva. Después de todo, él sabía que ella era quien llevaba las riendas de la relación y estaba muy contento con eso, ya que Asuka nunca exageró en sus pedidos y lo recompensaba con afecto. Finalmente, luego de una pausa el morocho habló:

–De acuerdo. ¿Cómo dormiste?

–_Bastante bien, tuve un lindo sueño de nosotros en un día de campo._

–Oh, yo también.

–_¿Enserio? –_preguntó Asuka con alegría.

–Sí, de verdad, lamentablemente se vio interrumpido por Misato, llamándome para que vayamos al Geo-Front.

–_Oh, qué lástima, yo por suerte, desperté cuando nos encaminábamos a casa._

–Bueno, al menos uno de los dos pudo completar su sueño. Y Misato me dejó dormir hasta las nueve.

–_¿Cómo te fue en tu prueba de sincronización?_

Shinji dejó el celular sobre una banca, puso el alta voz, mientras se volvía a cambiar de su ropa al Plug Suit, para aprovechar el tiempo a la vez que seguía hablando con su novia:

–Bastante bien, aunque al parecer estuve por debajo de la sincronización que alcancé durante la batalla.

–_Claro, seguro que te ayudó la suerte del principiante. –_indicó la germana.

–Después de que terminemos de hablar tengo sesión de entrenamiento de combate simulado.

–_Eso también te servirá para entrenar tu sincronización._

–Seguramente, estaré dentro del Eva. –comentó Shinji.

–_Interesante, normalmente, se desarrollan en un simulador conectado remotamente con el Eva._

–No tengo idea. No olvides que cuando tú las realizabas, yo me quedaba estudiando.

–_Lo sé Baka. Bueno ya debería ponerme en marcha, también tengo que entrenar. Hablaremos esta noche, ve pensando en que podemos hacer antes de ir a dormir._

Fue lo que solicitó Asuka mientras terminaba de aprontar el desayuno, como no podía ser de otra manera había preparado panqueques. Los colocó en un plato sobre la mesa, guardó la mezcla sobrante y se sentó para disfrutarlos mientras seguía hablando con su novio.

–Estaba pensando que escuchemos música juntos.

–_Es una muy buena idea. Me gustó escucharte contar una historia, pero, teniendo en cuenta la hora que es ahí cuando lo hacemos, estaríamos interrumpiendo tu descanso. En cambio, con la música podemos empezar antes y quedarnos dormidos sabiendo que los dos estamos escuchando lo mismo._

–Es justo en lo que estaba pensando.

–_De acuerdo, veré si puedo llamarte más temprano, –_anunció Asuka_– de esa manera tu podrás descansar a un horario más adecuado._

–Está bien. Suerte con tu entrenamiento.

–_Gracias, igualmente, aunque yo no la necesito. –_señaló la pelirroja con orgullo_– No olvides que llevo años haciéndolo._

–Claro que no la necesitas, después de todo eres… ¡La Gran Asuka Langley Sohryu! –exclamó Shinji.

–_Y no lo olvides jejejeje._

–Nunca podría hacerlo. Será hasta esta noche entonces.

–_Hasta esta noche. Adiós, te quiero mucho. _«_Me encantaría ya estar allí contigo._» _–_pensó la germana.

–Yo también te quiero. Adiós. «_Maldición, aún nos quedan casi dos semanas separados_.» –dijo el japones mentalmente.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**JSSDF**_: Fuerza de Autodefensa Estratégica de Japón.

Las siguientes cuatro son comidas japonesas:

_**Okonomiyaki**_: masa de harina, huevo, ñame y agua cocinada a la plancha.

_**Yakitori**_: brochetas.

_**Dango**_: brocheta de bolitas de arroz dulce.

_**Mochi**_: bolas de arroz dulces con relleno.

_**Itadakimasu**_: "Gracias por la comida" en japones.

_**Jankenpon**_: piedras, papel y tijeras.

_**Sü**__**ß**__**e Träume**_: "Dulces sueños" en alemán.

_**Īe**_: "No" en japones.

* * *

**Nuevos** **Personajes****:**

Yui (Verde Claro)/Ritsuko: (Amarrillo)/Rei (Celeste Oscuro)/Maya (Claro)/Makoto (Amarrillo Muy Oscuro)/Shigeru (Azul Grisáceo)

Sí, volvemos a contar con la dulce e inteligente Yui Ikari!

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Primero que nada al Nuevo Beta Principal Manolo/Emanuel Mave quien se ha encargado de todas las correcciones y responsable casi completamente del Summary. Luego a el segundo Beta. Y a ellos dos por su apoyo y motivación durante la realización de este fic.

Sigo necesitando más Betas así que no duden en contactarme si están interesados.

El próximo año espero contar con nuevo cover para este Arco, por ahora esta será una imagen temporal.

* * *

Descarga y otros medios:

Amino: /c/anime-es/page/user/5/bNec_Gfm61Y8j1jrmmrYB4JR8W1rqVJ

Facebook: /pg/shinasu69/posts/?ref=page_internal

Mega: /#F!UFcCDAaY!7c5LWffjduKxYglTVFtVVQ

* * *

Nota Final:

Espero que haya quedado claro la diferencia entre los diálogos mentales o pensamientos y que la batalla fuera de su agrado. Como habrán notado, no mantendré el orden original de los Mensajeros/Ángeles, primero porque me parece que este es un orden más coherente, al menos para mí en cuando a lo de poder hablamos y segundo pues porque si respeto el orden, serían muchos capítulos con Asuka y Shinji separados y en cuanto a ese distanciamiento soy más ansioso que ustedes XD. Ya demasiado que los separé en el Primer Arco por unos días y lo vuelvo a hacer ahora.

Nos vemos en dos semanas. Atentamente Arroba5.


	2. Cap II: Rutinas de un Adolescente Común

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que se desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento (No me lo van a creer pero Anno por fin me respondió, parece que los insultos diarios surtieron efecto, hasta se tomó el trabajo de hacerlo a mano, lamentablemente no tengo la más pálida idea de cuál es su respuesta porque me escribió en japonés y como ya lo sabrán no conozco el idioma T.T).

* * *

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Presten atención que la clasificación pasó a "M", habrá advertencias cuando corresponda.

–Diálogo Normal–

–_Diálogo personaje no presente físicamente o Pensamiento_– Ejemplo: alguien a través de un teléfono, radio o pantalla.

–«_Pensamiento de un personaje en medio de un diálogo_»– No es igual a un diálogo de pensamientos como los que hay entre Shinji y Yui.

Un agradecimiento para los primero en comentar el Segundo Arco: **Nonameasushin**, **calborghete** (después de publicar respondo tu MP) y **Kamir02**. Por lo general respondo por MP a sus reviews, así que estén atentos.

* * *

**Capítulo II: **_**Rutinas de un Adolescente Común**_

Unos minutos más tarde, tras su comunicación con Asuka, Shinji se encontraba en el Entry Plug. La simulación comenzó con un entrenamiento de desplazamiento con la Unidad 01, luego prosiguió con el uso de armas. Cuando se adaptó a los controles y la manipulación de las distintas armas disponibles, pasaron al combate. Este consistía en enfrentar nuevamente a un Mensajero, el Tercer para ser exactos, que fue clasificado como Matariel.

Fueron varios combates, en cada uno de ellos variaba la disponibilidad del armamento, la puntería de Shinji no fue la mejor, pero al menos alcanzaba para derrotar al Mensajero. Poco a poco su precisión aumentó, aunque necesitaría mucho entrenamiento. Durante la simulación no pudo conversar mucho con Yui, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era dejar eso para los entrenamientos de sincronización.

Se concentraron en que Shinji dominara lo mejor posible al Eva. Su madre le explicó cómo podía manifestar el Campo AT, que sería útil durante los combates, permitiendo que Yui se concentre en estabilizar la sincronización, lo que no impedía que ella también lo asistiera en la defensa. Si lograban concentrarse lo suficiente, podrían manifestar dos barreras a la vez.

* * *

La sesión de entrenamiento se prolongó hasta las 18hs. Esto último no le hizo mucha gracia a Shinji, mucho menos cuando Ritsuko le informó, que las siguientes serían iguales o más extensas, con el fin de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Tras el entrenamiento, Shinji y su tutora hicieron una parada para hacer las compras de camino a casa. El adolescente fue quien pagó, dado que quería probar el funcionamiento de su tarjeta. Además, era una buena forma de agradecerle a Misato por el alojamiento.

* * *

Finalmente, alrededor de las 21hs, los dos llegaron al departamento que habían empezado a compartir. Allí, la peli-morada le informó al ojiazul que pronto recibiría una nueva credencial donde se indicaba su cargo.

Lo primero que Shinji hizo, luego de guardar las compras, fue tomar un largo y relajante baño. La higienización duró unos 40 minutos, ya que realmente necesitaba relajarse un poco. Las pruebas fueron muy estresantes, fundamentalmente el hecho de revivir la tensa batalla del día anterior y el no poder hablar tranquilamente con su madre.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en Alemania, Asuka finalizaba su entrenamiento. Estaba muy sorprendida de que Shinji, sin entrenamiento, hubiera podido vencer a este Mensajero. A ella no le resultó muy difícil, gracias a que ya había planificado una estrategia, mientras observaba el video de la batalla real. Sin mencionar, que poseía una mayor experiencia en controlar a su Eva.

La germana se encontraba ansiosa por llegar a casa, llamar a Shinji para comenzar a escuchar música juntos y preparar la cena para ella y Kaji. Su tutor llegaría tarde en la noche y debería calentarse la comida, algo que el de la cola de caballo ya había indicado que no le molestaba.

Asuka cenaría en cuanto la comida estuviera lista, para acostarse temprano y relajarse con la música, simulando que su novio estaba a su lado. Esto permitiría que Shinji no se tuviera que despertar en medio de la madrugada y lograra una noche de sueño corrido. Además, la idea de dormir unas horas más, no le molestaba en lo absoluto a la ojiazul.

Si la pelirroja se llegara a despertar muy temprano, existía una alta posibilidad de coincidir con la hora en la que el nuevo Teniente también debía levantarse y podrían aprovechar para hablar. Además, Asuka había tenido la precaución de acordar iniciar su rutina de entrenamiento más temprano.

* * *

A su vez en Tokio-3, Shinji estaba en la sobre mesa con Misato, la cena fue algo liviano, al menos para él. La peli-morada agradeció la comida casera y repitió tres veces. Para ella, era un cambio muy agradable y saludable, en comparación con la comida instantánea o el delivery. El adolescente sólo comió un plato, temiendo que, si repetía, le entraría sueño y no quería irse a dormir antes de hablar un poco con su novia.

Una vez que Misato se dio por satisfecha, Shinji levantó la mesa, para luego lavar los platos. La peli-morada solo lo ayudó a secarlos y guardarlos, ella tenía ganas de festejar el cargo de su tutelado, pero este insistió en esperar a que Asuka estuviera con ellos. Por lo cual, la ojimarrón debió conformarse con algunas cervezas antes de retirarse al baño para relajarse.

* * *

El morocho llegó justo a tiempo a su cuarto cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

–_¡Buenas noches Teniente! –_saludó Asuka en tono formal.

–¡Buenas noches Capitana! –devolvió el ojiazul igualando el tono de su novia– ¡Gracias por llamar!

–_No es nada, es mi deber como tu "Superior", –_remarcó la germana con aire de superioridad_– asegurarme de que te encuentres bien y descanses apropiadamente._

–Aprecio las atenciones. –agradeció el Teniente sonriendo, al ver que a ella le gustaba jugar con sus rangos.

Asuka se rió alegremente de lo bien que Shinji interpretaba su papel de soldado refinado. Luego, la ojiazul retomó su modo habitual de hablar, indicando que el juego se había terminado para consultar:

–_¿Ya cenaste?_

–Sí, me estaba acostando en este momento.

–_Oh justo a tiempo. –_señaló la pelirroja con alegría.

–¿Y usted?

–_Empezando a cocinar en este momento. Dejemos los rangos de lado. –_ordenó Asuka con algo de severidad_– Un poco está bien, pero ahora quiero hablar con mi novio._

–Muy bien.

–_¿Has pensado en que música deberíamos escuchar?_

–De hecho, creo que coincidirás conmigo en mi elección. –aseguró el morocho– "Nuestra" lista de reproducción.

–_Mmm, ¿te refieres a la que armamos nosotros? La que tiene los temas de la cinta que te regalé en tu primer cumpleaños juntos, luego de que Mari nos regalara estos celulares._

En Alemania, la germana seleccionó algunas verduras para proceder a lavarlas antes de picarlas y comenzar a cocinarlas. Al mismo tiempo, Shinji terminaba de aprontar su futón para luego acostarse y confirmó:

–Esa misma.

–_¡Me encanta! –_exclamó Asuka muy alegre con algo de nostalgia en la voz_– Ahora la inicio y la comparto, seguramente te levantarás antes que yo._

–Es una buena idea, odiaría tener que interrumpir la reproducción y despertarte.

–_Ah no te preocupes por eso. Si me levanto muy temprano, he hecho arreglos para iniciar mi entrenamiento antes de lo normal._

–¿Aceptaron eso? –consultó Shinji levemente sorprendido.

–_Sí, les dije que era para empezar a acostumbrarme al cambio horario, para cuando esté en Tokio-3._

–Creo que copiaré tu idea. Mañana voy a solicitar empezar los entrenamientos más tarde, mientras mi cuerpo se adapta al Jet-lag. Al menos por lo que resta de la semana, la próxima tendré que empezar a ir al colegio.

–_Deberías hacerlo, nos permitirá descansar mejor a los dos, tal vez logremos dormir al mismo tiempo…_

De golpe, Asuka dejó de hablar al procesar la última oración de Shinji, quien también se quedó mudo al darse cuenta de lo que se le había escapado. Tarde o temprano el japonés se lo diría, pero esperaba que fuera de una mejor manera y preparando antes el terreno.

–_Disculpa Shinji, ¿acaso oí mal o dijiste colegio? –_consultó Asuka con mucha incertidumbre en su voz.

–Eeeehhh... –tartamudeó el morocho dudando un poco– No, lamento decir que oíste bien. –finalizó con algo de temor en la voz.

–_¡¿Tienes que ir al colegio?! –_exclamó la pelirroja con incredulidad.

–Mi padre quiere que vaya al colegio para que termine de aprender los Kanji. –se defendió él.

–_¡Pero eso es ridículo! Ya te graduaste de la universidad, que te pongan un profesor particular para eso. –_indicó la germana con ira.

–Él dice que también es práctico y conveniente, dado que el otro piloto también asiste, de esta manera nos tienen a los dos en un mismo lugar por si sucede algo.

–_¡Sería mucho más práctico que te tuvieran con un profesor particular en el Geo-Front!_

Asuka caminaba en círculos con el celular en la mano y el altavoz activado, tratando de liberar el estrés que la noticia le generaba. Mientras tanto, Shinji se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo como si lo estuvieran regañando y comentó:

–No pude convencerlo de lo contrario. «_De hecho, olvidé mencionarlo entre mis demandas. Dudo que pueda convencerlo ahora, tal vez pueda intentarlo una vez que Asuka esté aquí_.» –recordó mentalmente.

–_Ya lo solucionaremos cuando yo esté allí. –_aseguró la ojiazul con determinación e ira en su voz_– No voy a permitir que nos mantengan separados, porque tienes que aprender Kanjis._

–Bueno, de hecho… esto, ¿cómo decirlo?

–_¿Qué?_

–No estaremos separados. –susurró el morocho en respuesta.

–_¿Qué quieres decir? –_consultó Asuka confundida por un momento antes de indicar_– Espera… –_deduciendo el significado de última frase de su novio preguntó_– ¿No me digas que…?_

–Sí, temo que tú también irás al colegio –respondió Shinji algo asustado.

En ese momento Asuka estalló, podía entender que le pidieran a Shinji que aprendiera completamente los Kanjis. No le gustaba mucho el método, pero tenía sentido, después de todo, él era japonés y era una parte importante de su cultura. Pero exigírselo a ella, que solo era parte japonesa y cuya nacionalidad era alemana, eso no lo podía entender, ni lo toleraría. Combinando los tres lenguajes que conocía soltó distintos insultos en cada uno de ellos, Shinji no logró reconocerlos todos, dado que ella los estaba gritando y los mezclaba a gran velocidad. Pero sabía que no estaba contenta así que intentó calmarla:

–Tranquila Asuka, es por esto que estaba esperando el momento más adecuado para decírtelo, pero no pude encontrarlo, lamentablemente esto fue una orden.

–_¡Es una orden estúpida!_

–Mira el lado positivo, podremos experimentar qué se siente ser novios en un ambiente educativo. –ofreció el ojiazul– No hemos podido hacer eso, ni siquiera en la universidad.

Ese comentario de Shinji logró calmar ligeramente a la germana, que recordó que su novio no tenía la culpa. Por lo que el morocho no se merecía que ella derramara su ira sobre él, así que Asuka concedió:

–_Ciertamente eso es algo que me hubiera gustado experimentar. Pero creo que lo compensamos pasando más tiempo juntos. –_indicó en un tono mucho más dulce.

–Sí, creo que lo compensamos, pero sería interesante presumirte ante nuestros compañeros o asistir juntos a la fiesta de graduación. Incluso tal vez, lograr convertirnos en los reyes de la misma. –continuó el japonés tratando de endulzarle los oídos al ver que su novia se había empezado a calmar.

–_Eso suena muy interesante, me encantaría presumirte y me gusta que me presumas. –_aseguró la pelirroja notablemente más calmada y en tono soñador_– Realmente me gustaría bailar toda la noche contigo en una fiesta de graduación. Sin embargo, no tengo ganas de volver a revisar cosas que ya hemos aprendido a la perfección._

–No será así, Misato me dijo que no tendremos una carga igual a los demás. Solo serán materias que nos permitan dominar el Kanji y algunas de carácter obligatorio.

–_Eso suena mejor, y no es como si necesitáramos estudiar para aprobar con excelentes notas. Será un juego de niños para dos graduados de la universidad. Pero no me agrada la idea de tener que hacer actividad física en esos uniformes, con todos esos Pervers comiéndome con la mirada._

Tras decir eso, Asuka se estremeció un poco ante la idea, le gustaba que admiraran su figura pero todo tenía un límite. Al único que le permitiría mirarla de una manera algo pervertida era a Shinji. Además ella ya lo había visto a él de esa forma.

–No te preocupes, volveré a hablar con Otōsan y le pediré que en lugar de participar con el resto de los alumnos, mejor usemos el horario para nuestra rutina habitual.

–_¡Tú mejor! No me molesta que aprecien mi belleza y mis atributos, pero no me agrada convertirme en la fantasía de adolescentes dominados por sus hormonas, quién sabe lo que podrían intentar. Y los japoneses son los mayores Pervers de todos._

–Oye, yo soy un adolescente japonés también. –señaló Shinji algo ofendido.

–_Ah, pero tú eres especial. –_indicó la ojiazul con aire casi seductor_– Eres mi novio y tienes ciertos privilegios que mantienen tus hormonas bajo control, además confió en ti._

–Cierto, yo puedo besarte, mientras que el resto solo puedo soñar con eso.

–_Sí, estoy pensando que no fue tan buena idea probar el beso francés justo antes de que te fueras. Realmente me gustaría tenerte a mi lado y volver a hacerlo. –_señaló Asuka algo ruborizada.

–Oh, sí a mí también me gustaría. –concordó el morocho también ruborizado– Pronto podremos hacerlo, falta menos de dos semanas.

Los dos adolescente suspiraron con pesar al recordar que aún debían estar separados, realmente se extrañaban mucho. Estaban muy acostumbrados a estar casi siempre juntos cuando las actividades de Asuka lo permitían. Al menos tenían el consuelo de que cuando se volvieran a reunir podrían empezar a compartir los entrenamientos.

–_Sí, menos de dos semanas. Extraño nuestro beso de buenos días._

–Yo también.

–_Bueno, mejor me concentro en la comida. –_recordó la germana_– Comencemos con la música, te doy permiso de dormirte si tienes sueño._

–Por ahora estoy bien, podemos seguir hablando si quieres.

–_De acuerdo, dime cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento._

Shinji le contó cómo fue su jornada, a la vez que Asuka terminaba de preparar la cena. Luego fue el turno de la pelirroja de hablar sobre su día durante la cena y mientras lavaba los platos. Finalmente, intercambiaron unas últimas palabras, antes de dejarse arrastrar por el sueño. Para Shinji llegó primero, dado lo duro que fue su día, a Asuka le costó un poco más, por lo temprano que era, hasta que logró imaginarse que estaba en los brazos de su novio y el confort que sintió hizo el trabajo.

* * *

Nuevamente, tuvieron el mismo sueño, esta vez recordando el primer cumpleaños de Shinji que pasaron juntos. Cuando Asuka le regaló el reproductor SDAT, junto con las cintas personales, todo gracias a la lista de reproducción que estaban escuchando. La pareja se encontraba acurrucada en uno de los sillones blancos, compartiendo el calor y disfrutando de la música, dejando que ésta los arrullara.

El sueño terminó justo cuando despertaban en su cama, Mari los había llevado a su cuarto tras encontrarlos durmiendo en el sillón, de allí pasaron a su situación actual. Claro que el primero en recobrar la consciencia fue el morocho, quien debía comenzar su jornada, la pelirroja se despertó unas horas más tarde, aunque más temprano de lo habitual. Ambos tuvieron los mismos sentimientos al abandonar su sueño, estaban contentos por la sensación de calidez experimentada durante el mismo, pero muy decepcionados al no encontrar a su pareja a su lado en la cama.

* * *

Una vez en el Geo-Front, Shinji solicitó una nueva reunión con su padre, pero debería esperar hasta el siguiente día, debido a su apretada agenda. Tras hablar con Ritsuko, logró que sus entrenamientos comenzarán más tarde, permitiendo que su horario se equiparara un poco más con el de Asuka. De esa manera, su diferencia horaria, en cuanto a sus actividades, se redujo de 8 horas a solo 3. Al menos para lo que quedaba de la semana, antes de que el varón comenzara el colegio, lo que también coincidía con el inicio del viaje de Asuka, con lo cual, pronto estarían en la misma zona horaria.

* * *

Con el correr de los días, la rutina se fue repitiendo. Los entrenamientos se intensificaron notablemente en cada jornada, manteniendo a Shinji ocupado hasta la medianoche. La nueva reunión con su padre, resultó satisfactoria. Cuando Asuka llegara, podrían retomar su práctica de entrenamiento habitual, en lugar de asistir a las clases de educación física con el resto de sus compañeros de colegio. Pero mientras tanto, el morocho debería asistir normalmente con el resto de los alumnos. El entrenamiento se realizaría en las instalaciones del establecimiento educativo, bajo la supervisión del personal de NERV. Igualmente, el entrenamiento de Asuka también se vio intensificado, dado que durante el viaje no tendría oportunidad de continuarlo, a excepción de la parte física.

* * *

Alrededor de la 1 am, Shinji ya se encontraba preparando la cena para él y lo que Misato cenaría al día siguiente, ella volvía antes que él. A su vez, Asuka hacia exactamente lo mismo en Alemania cerca de las 5pm. Logrando así que ambos se fueran a dormir a más tardar, dos horas después de llegar a casa.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el sábado, Asuka junto con la Unidad 02, partirían rumbo a Tokio-3. Lo harían a bordo de la insignia de la Flota del Pacífico, el "Over the Rainbow", el orgullo de las Fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas. Lo cual permitió que la germana adoptara el horario de Japón y Shinji normalizara el suyo. Sobre todo, porque el entrenamiento del varón se reduciría a la mitad a partir del domingo. La pelirroja había sobresalido en la simulación contra el Mensajero, mientras que Shinji logró un conocimiento aceptable de los controles de la cabina del Eva, no era un experto y aún cometía errores, pero cada vez con menos frecuencia.

La pareja se comunicó una última vez, antes de que la ojiazul abordara el "Over The Rainbow". Ella le agradeció a su novio por haber solicitado suministros y acordaron que Shinji se encargaría de llamar por las noches, manteniendo la costumbre de irse a dormir juntos escuchando música. A su vez él también debía despertarla al levantarse, para que iniciara su rutina.

* * *

El domingo, Asuka se encontraba bastante despierta por la madrugada en altamar. Casi que no le había costado nada dormirse, todo gracias a que estaba sincronizada con Shinji, sabía que si se despertaba y le hablaba, él respondería casi tan rápido como si estuviera a su lado. Por su lado, luego del desayuno, el morocho se dirigió al Geo-Front para iniciar su entrenamiento. Mientras que la pelirroja, decidió trotar, el circuito de la joven consistía en dar cinco vueltas al tanque que contenía a la Unidad 02, la cual estaba acostada en la cubierta. Luego de esa entrada en calor, Asuka se instaló en el modesto gimnasio del navío y permaneció allí hasta que su novio la contactó durante el almuerzo.

Tras la comida, Shinji tuvo un último entrenamiento en el simulador, el cual sólo duró unas 3 horas para que pudiera intentar dormirse temprano, ya que el lunes tendría colegio. Fue uno de los mejores desempeños del morocho, logró superar sus marcas anteriores. En esta ocasión no cometió errores, solo su tiempo de reacción disminuyó un poco cuando dudo entre los controles, donde normalmente se equivocaba. Su nivel de sincronización había alcanzado una media de 78%, logrando llegar a una máxima de 80% durante la semana. El valor más bajo que alcanzaba se estableció en 70%, eso se atribuyó al estrés y la intensidad del entrenamiento al que estaba siendo sometido para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Por el lado de Asuka ella repitió su rutina a bordo del Over the Rainbow, dado que era la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo en la embarcación.

Luego de una buena ducha para eliminar completamente el LCL de su cuerpo, el adolescente llamó a su novia, hablaron durante todo el trayecto desde el Geo-Front hasta la casa de Misato. Ambos se recostaron en sus cuartos y se pasaron la tarde escuchando música, retomaron la conversación cuando sus estómagos rugieron y Shinji comenzó a preparar la cena. Después de muchos días de trasnochar, el morocho logró irse a dormir a las 22 hs, mientras que para Asuka, apenas estaba anocheciendo, el mar estaba muy tranquilo y el vaivén de las olas, junto con la música que había seleccionado para esa noche, la ayudó a dormirse sin dificultad.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Shinji se despertó 10 minutos antes de que la alarma programada para las 6:30 sonara, detuvo la reproducción en su celular, dado que esta vez, él fue el encargado de poner la música para dormir. Al escuchar el leve ronquido de su novia al otro lado de la línea, comenzó a llamarla para despertarla. Inició con suaves susurros, tratando de transmitir ternura con su tono, debió aumentarlo, hasta prácticamente hablar en voz alta. A pesar de ello, Asuka se despertó de buen humor, las casi ocho horas de sueño habían sido muy placenteras para ella, sumado al hecho de que esta vez, no sentía culpa por hacer que su novio se quedara despierto hasta tarde y lo transmitió en su saludo:

–_¡Guten morgen mein Freund!_

–¡Guten morgen meine Freundin! ¿Cómo dormiste?

–_¡De maravilla! –_exclamó la germana con alegría_– Creo que, el hecho de que, cada vez estamos más cerca y falta menos para que nos veamos, me ha ayudado mucho. Además de saber que no tuviste que desvelarte como en los últimos días. ¿Y tú?_

–También muy bien, incluso me desperté antes de que sonara la alarma.

–_Me alegro de que ambos hayamos dormido bien. ¿Cómo te sientes con tener que empezar el colegio hoy?_

–Bien, supongo. Creo que será muy parecido a cuando debíamos dar exámenes en la Universidad, solo que ahora, volveré a ver a los mismos compañeros todos los días. –señaló Shinji.

–_Creo que, me sobran los dedos de una mano, para contar las caras conocidas que encontramos cada vez que fuimos a la Universidad._

–Sin mencionar lo tensos que se veían, era muy intimidante acercarse como para hablar con alguien.

Fue el recuerdo del ojiazul, mientras lo escuchaba, la germana se desperezaba en su camarote antes de buscar su ropa y dejarla pronta para su rutina de ejercicios, junto con lo que se pondría después. En el apartamento de Misato, Shinji terminó de vestirse con su uniforme, el cual consistía de solo una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris, para después guardar un cuaderno y una cartuchera dentro de su mochila y llevarla hasta la puerta.

–_Por supuesto. –_afirmó Asuka_– Ten en cuenta que nosotros cursábamos de a una materia por vez, mientras que ellos seguían un programa con varias materias al mismo tiempo._

–Supongo que hoy sabré cómo es eso.

–_Igualmente, tendrás la ventaja de que ya sabes los contenidos. De solo pensarlo, ya me estoy durmiendo de aburrimiento._

–Ni lo menciones. –pidió el japonés– Veré si puedo arreglar que cuando vengas, nos sentemos juntos para no aburrirnos tanto.

–_¡Tú mejor! No quiero tener que sentarme lejos de ti._

–Yo tampoco. –coincidió el morocho– Bueno, será mejor que me valla, no quiero llegar tarde, hablaremos durante el almuerzo.

–_De acuerdo, buena suerte. –_se despidió la ojiazul_– Te quiero, cuídate._

–También te quiero.

* * *

Luego de ese último saludo, el adolescente se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para él y su tutora, quien seguía durmiendo, junto con su Bentō. Justo cuando estaba terminando de preparar todo y se disponía a servirlo, la peli-morada ingresó al comedor muy adormilada, llegó hasta la heladera y extrajo una lata de Yebisu. La abrió para luego terminarla de un solo trago, soltando un chillido de alegría, en ese momento, su postura y energía cambió completamente, ahora se encontraba completamente despierta y alerta. La cerveza en ella tenía, un efecto mucho mayor que el del café en una persona normal.

–¡Buenos días Shinji! Mmm eso huele delicioso.

–Buen día Misato. Espero que te guste.

–¿Estás listo para el colegio?

Fue lo que la ojimarrón consultó, antes de empezar a devorar el desayuno que su cargo le ponía adelante. Shinji volvió a la estufa en busca de su porción y dejó los utensilios que había empleado en el fregadero con agua, para luego sumarse a Misato en la mesa.

–Hai, en cuanto termine el desayuno y limpie los platos me iré.

–Muy bien, te llevaré.

–No es necesario. –aseguró el ojiazul rápidamente y una gota de sudor se formó en su frente ante la idea– «_Definitivamente no quiero presentarme en mi primer día arrojando mi desayuno en la puerta del colegio._» –pensó– Prefiero caminar y recorrer un poco la ciudad para familiarizarme.

–Es buena idea, no siempre podré llevarte o traerte. Recuerda que después de clases tienes sesión de simulación.

–Sí, lo sé y mañana tengo pruebas de sincronización, el miércoles simulación y así alternando hasta el viernes.

* * *

Una vez que los platos estuvieron limpios, secos y guardados con ayuda de Misato, quién se dispuso a darse un baño antes de ir al Geo-Front, Shinji tomó su Bentō y se despidió.

–Hasta luego Misato, ya me voy.

–Buena suerte, compórtate bien, nos vemos esta tarde.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, luego de tomar el tren, Shinji ingresaba en el establecimiento educativo. En la entrada se encontró con una colegiala de pelo castaño y coletas, que aparentemente estaba esperando a alguien. La adolescente lo miró con atención.

–Buenos días. –saludó la estudiante con una reverencia.

–Buenos días. –devolvió el ojiazul e imitó su gesto.

–Tú debes ser Ikari, ¿no?

–Hai, soy Shinji Ikari. Encantado de conocerte, ¿tú eres?

–Mucho gusto, yo soy Hikari Horaki, la representante de la clase 2-A. Te estaba esperando, el director me encargó que te diera la bienvenida y te mostrara las instalaciones. También tengo que llevarte a su oficina para que te presentes.

–Oh, muchas gracias Representante. Lamento las molestias. –se disculpó el varón inclinándose un poco y rascando su nuca.

–Descuida, es parte de mis obligaciones como representante. –señaló Hikari con una ligera pero amistosa sonrisa.

* * *

Los dos adolescentes se internaron en el establecimiento y comenzaron a recorrerlo rumbo a la oficina del director. En cada puerta, Horaki indicaba la actividad que se desarrollaba dentro y en los pasillos a donde conducían.

–Sé que puede sonar apresurado... –comenzó el ojiazul con algo de timidez– ...pero la próxima semana mi novia se estará mudando también. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que nos ubiques juntos en el salón?

–Oh, ¿ya tienes novia? –consultó la Representante con mirada inquisitiva– Espero que ustedes dos se comporten y no me causen problemas. Volviendo a tu pregunta, creo que no habrá problemas.

–Te lo agradezco y descuida nos comportaremos bien. –aseguró Shinji sonriendo con timidez.

–Y dime, ¿de dónde vienen? Solo me dijeron que te transfirieron de Europa.

–Ah, sí, venimos de Alemania, mi novia es de allí.

–Oh, hablas muy bien el japonés, supongo que viviste mucho tiempo aquí antes ¿no? –preguntó Hikari con curiosidad.

–Sí nací aquí, ella es de Alemania, pero su madre era japonesa al igual que la mía, ellas eran amigas y colegas.

A estas alturas, ya se habían adentrado prácticamente en el centro del establecimiento. Se encontraban en un pasillo lateral del segundo piso, cuyas ventanas daban a un pequeño pulmón.

–Eso quiere decir que se conocen desde niños. –dedujo Horaki.

–Así es. –confirmó el morocho y agregó– Desde que nos conocimos, no nos hemos separado.

–Buenos entonces supongo que se deben de llevar muy bien. ¿Qué tal son los colegios en Alemania?

–No tengo idea, nunca antes fuimos a un colegio, estudiamos en casa con nuestra tutora. En realidad los dos ya nos graduamos de la Universidad.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó la Representante muy sorprendida– ¿Pero por qué estás en este colegio entonces? No lo necesitan.

–Oh, es que, a pesar de hablar japonés, no sabemos los Kanjis, y mi padre nos obligó a venir al colegio para aprenderlos.

* * *

Llegaron a un cruce donde se abrían otros dos pasillos a izquierda y derecha. La chica se detuvo dudando un poco, ya que venía distraída por la charla. Tras pensar por un momento, Horaki indicó que doblaran a la izquierda, luego retomó el diálogo:

–Pero, ¿no sería mucho más práctico y rápido si tuvieran un profesor particular?

–Bueno es complicado. Mi padre es el comandante de NERV.

–Oh, así que tu novia y tú, ¿también están relacionados con NERV?

–Correcto, pero no estoy autorizado a hablar de eso. –se excusó el ojiazul pensando– «_Es mejor que no llame mucho la atención_.» No sé si no debí guardarme el hecho de ser el hijo del comandante de NERV.

–Entiendo. Igualmente, la mayoría de los estudiantes aquí, tienen a alguien cercano trabajando en NERV, así que no creo que debas preocuparte por eso.

En ese momento de la conversación llegaron a la oficina del director del colegio y la Representante lo informó:

–Bueno, esta es la oficina del director, te dejaré en sus manos. Él te llevará hasta el aula, durante el almuerzo te enseñaré el resto del establecimiento.

–De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por todo, te veré en el salón.

La chica llamó a la puerta, antes de abrirla e ingresar junto con Shinji.

* * *

Una vez dentro, los dos adolescentes hicieron una reverencia y Hikari presentó:

–Disculpe señor Director. Este es Ikari Shinji.

–Muchas gracias señorita Horaki, puede retirarse. Bienvenido joven Ikari, tome asiento por favor.

Shinji se sentó, mientras que la representante de clase se retiraba. El morocho observó detenidamente al hombre. Este era un señor de unos 50 a 60 años con algo de sobrepeso y de altura promedio. Tanto en el cabello como en la barba se podían apreciar algunas canas, sobre todo porque sobresalían sobre el negro azabache. El Director se aclaró la garganta al notar que el adolescente lo estaba observando y dijo:

–Se me ha informado que cuenta con un título universitario, felicitaciones, eso no es algo que todo el mundo pueda obtener, sobre todo a su corta edad. Según me dicen, su objetivo aquí es dominar los Kanjis, ¿es eso correcto?

–Así es Director.

–Bueno, espero que podamos instruirlo correctamente. Ahora, como supongo ya sabrá, en este establecimiento no contamos con cursos que se dediquen de lleno a tal tarea. Eso es algo que se aprende durante el nivel inicial, la primaria. –explicó el hombre– Por ende, le hemos asignado materias que le permitirán cumplir su propósito.

–Se lo agradezco, y lamento las molestias ocasionadas.

Aseguró Shinji inclinándose hacia adelante, en señal de disculpa sin levantarse del asiento. El Director asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y agitando su mano para que el adolescente se reacomodara en la silla, aseguró:

–No es molestia, nuestro objetivo es educar a los jóvenes. También se les ha informado a los docentes de su situación, así que no dude en consultar con ellos cualquier duda que tenga. Ya sea durante las clases o en los enunciados durante los exámenes.

–Eso será muy útil, muchas gracias.

–Bueno aquí tiene sus horarios. –señaló el hombre entregándole una hoja con las asignaturas– Recuerde que durante esta semana debe cumplir la misma carga horaria que el resto del alumnado. Ahora si gusta acompañarme, lo llevaré hasta su clase.

–Sí, gracias. –respondió el morocho– Nuevamente disculpe las molestias que le estoy ocasionando.

–Le dije que no se preocupe por ello, además, este establecimiento depende de NERV, directa e indirectamente. Nuestros alumnos tienen algún vínculo con su personal, sin ellos no tendríamos alumnos. Algo semejante pasa con la ciudad, NERV impulsa su economía, así como también financia nuestro colegio.

–Oh no sabía nada de eso. Pero supongo que tiene su lógica.

* * *

Salieron de la oficina y el Director lo condujo hasta el aula 2-A. La clase estaba por comenzar, ya que todos los alumnos se encontraban ubicados en sus respectivos asientos, aparentemente los estaban esperando para que presentaran a Shinji.

–Buenos días alumnos.

–Levántate, saluda. –indicó la representantes y todos respondieron al saludo del director– Siéntate.

–Seguramente su profesor les ha informado que a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero.

–Hai. –respondieron los alumnos.

–Adelante por favor, entra. –solicitó el Director.

Shinji ingresó en el salón e hizo una reverencia como saludo para todos.

–Él es Ikari Shinji, viene de Alemania, por favor sean amables con él y ayúdenlo a adaptarse.

–Hai. –repitieron los estudiantes.

–Bueno los dejo para que te presentes… –indicó el hombre dirigiéndose a Shinji– …y continúen con la clase. –concluyó mientras dejaba el salón y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Ikari Shinji. Soy japonés al igual que ustedes, pero estuve viviendo en Alemania. Estoy por cumplir 14 años. Encantado de conocerlos.

–Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros, por favor pasa y siéntate en aquel asiento. –dijo el Profesor señalando al fondo de la clase.

Shinji le hizo una reverencia al profesor y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la clase, donde había 3 asientos libres. El primero estaba junto a una ventana, detrás de este, estaba el último de la columna y a su derecha el que le habían señalado. El morocho estimó que la próxima semana Asuka se sentaría en ese pupitre a su lado.

Una vez ubicado, el ojiazul agarró su cuaderno y un lápiz para tomar notas, lamentablemente para él, la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos estaba sobre sí. El profesor por su parte, prosiguió con la clase, el día de hoy hablarían sobre el Segundo Impacto. Por las caras que pusieron sus compañeros, el morocho se imaginó que esta no era la primera vez que tocaban el tema.

* * *

Shinji le agradeció a sus estrellas, cuando por fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase y el inicio de la hora del almuerzo. La explicación sobre el Segundo Impacto consistió en lo que todo el mundo ya sabía, el impacto de un meteorito en la Antártida que provocó la muerte de un alto porcentaje de la humanidad, la extinción de gran parte de la fauna marina, el crecimiento del nivel de los mares y un desequilibrio climático, el cual prácticamente eliminó el cambio de las estaciones. Además de unas cuantas anécdotas de lo dura que fue la vida del profesor y cómo cambiaron las costumbres de la gente hasta que las cosas se estabilizaron y la humanidad se adaptó a su nuevo medio ambiente.

La representante se acercó al morocho para proceder a enseñarle las instalaciones del establecimiento. Momento en que Shinji notó que todos lo seguían observando con interés, algo normal qué sucede cuando llega una cara nueva, aunque el adolescente nunca lo había experimentado. También, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo miraba con odio mientras salía del salón con Hikari. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó que se trataba de un alumno que vestía un conjunto deportivo negro con el pelo corto y la tez bronceada. No le dio mayor importancia y simplemente siguió a su guía.

–Ese nuevo ya me está cayendo mal. –indicó el alumno del conjunto deportivo con ira en la voz.

–Oh, ¿acaso estás celoso de que tiene toda la atención de la representante? –insinuó otro de lentes y pelo castaño rizado en tono burlón.

–¡Cállate Kensuke! –exclamó el supuesto atleta ligeramente ruborizado– Nada de eso. Solo, hay algo de él que no me gusta.

–Yo creo que solo estás celoso Touji, porque pasará la hora del almuerzo con Horaki.

En ese momento el deportista golpeó en el hombro al de lentes, quien se masajeo la zona ofendida y se quejó:

–Ouch, amigo eso duele, ¿sabes?

–Tú te lo buscaste. –señaló Touji.

–Sin embargo, a mí también me ha llamado la atención, es raro que estando en Europa se transfiera aquí. Sobre todo en este momento que un bicho gigante ha decidido atacar la ciudad.

–Solo es una coincidencia, deja de imaginar teorías conspirativas amigo.

–Lo dudo, intenté obtener su número de celular, pero está protegido. –informó Kensuke– Diría que un experto se encargó de ello.

–¿Lo dices enserio? Creí que tus habilidades de hacker te habían permitido acceder a todos los dispositivos de la escuela. Con eso obtuviste los números de todas las chicas, e incluso de los profesores para molestarlos. Hemos hecho mucho dinero vendiendo esos datos.

–No bromearía con eso, además, de seguro algunas chicas querrán obtenerlo. Buscaré en la base de datos de NERV. Si está en este colegio debe de tener alguna relación con alguno de sus empleados, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

–Podría ser simplemente que su celular este apagado.

Fue lo que el atleta sugirió, poniéndose de pie, luego de estirarse un poco se encaminó a la salida. El de pelo rizado se ajustó sus lentes, volvió a abrir su laptop y entrelazó sus dedos para hacerlos sonar, antes de responder sin apartar la vista de la pantalla:

–Si ese fuera el caso, al menos podría detectar su ubicación. Pero tampoco puedo hacer eso, no logro detectar nada a excepción de la computadora del colegio que le asignaron.

–Bueno, suerte con eso iré a buscar algo para comer, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería?

–Un sándwich y un jugo estarán bien por favor.

* * *

Mientras Kensuke se sumergía en la búsqueda de información sobre su nuevo compañero, Touji se fue a la cafetería por comida. El almuerzo era la única actividad de la escuela que realmente le gustaba al atleta, además de la actividad física donde destacaba. A su vez, Hikari estaba terminando de mostrarle las instalaciones a Shinji y se disponían a buscar un lugar para almorzar, eligieron un árbol cerca del campo de deporte. La representante debió volver al salón por su Bentō, mientras que el morocho se quedó reservando el lugar, ya que llevaba el suyo consigo.

Shinji aprovechó el momento para llamar su novia, sin percatarse, que un cierto deportista lo observaba a la distancia con alivio al ver a la representante alejarse y siguió su camino de regreso al aula.

–Hola, disculpa la demora, pero tuve que hacer un recorrido por el establecimiento guiado por la representante de clase.

–_No te disculpes por idioteces. –_señaló Asuka con algo de fastidio_– No es como si hubiera estado pendiente del teléfono. La verdad no tengo ni idea de qué hora es para ti en este momento. Ni siquiera sé el horario en que me encuentro, solo que ya es de día. Además, como nunca he ido a una escuela, no tengo idea de a qué hora les dan un descanso para almorzar o distenderse._

–Cierto, lo olvidé.

–_¿Y qué tal estuvo la clase? –_consultó la germana con algo de curiosidad.

–Lamento decirte que, si el resto de nuestras clases son así, odiarás el colegio, además de que será una completa pérdida de tiempo. Fueron dos agobiantes horas escuchando sobre el Segundo Impacto, nada que no sepamos ya sobre la versión oficial, seguido de algunas anécdotas de los tiempos posteriores al incidente por parte del profesor.

–_Tienes razón, ya lo estoy odiando._

–Por cierto, ya hablé con la representante para que nos acomode juntos cuando estés aquí. Estaremos en el fondo del salón.

Asuka que se encontraba recostada en la cama de su camarote descansando tras completar su rutina, se sentó de golpe con alegría e indicó en tono pícaro y burlón con algo de rubor en sus mejillas:

–_Al menos ya tienes una buena noticia. Espero que no hayas elegido esos asientos con doble intención._

–Creo que tú eres la que tiene una doble intención. –devolvió Shinji imitando el tono de su novia– No creo que podamos hacer nada más que tomarnos de las manos, dado que los asientos son individuales.

La pelirroja se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama con algo de desánimo, a la vez que fruncía su ceño antes de exteriorizar su desilusión:

–_Oh, qué pena, esperaba que fueran como en la Universidad. Un gran banco donde pueden ubicarse varios alumnos, para que podamos estar abrazados y recostar mi cabeza en tu hombro para dormitar._

–A mí también me hubiera gustado, pero no será posible, tendremos que conformarnos con retozar durante los descansos después del almuerzo. O también podríamos escaparnos de alguna clase. –ofreció el ojiazul en tono seductor.

–_Me gusta cómo suena eso. –_aseguró la germana en voz sensual.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Asuka y Shinji coqueteaban, Touji se topaba con Hikari en la puerta del salón. Provocando que ambos estudiantes se sonrojaran cuando casi se chocan entre sí.

–¿Paso algo Inchō?

–Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Oh, es que pensé que, como ya terminaste con el nuevo, ibas a tomar tu almuerzo aquí en el aula. –respondió Touji.

–Ah, no, me está esperando para almorzar juntos. –explicó Hikari ruborizada por el repentino interés que el atleta mostraba en ella– Me dijo que tenía que hacer un llamado y aproveché para venir por mi Bentō.

–Veo. –dijo el deportista con algo de molestia en la voz y ligeramente ruborizado– Te veré después entonces.

–Claro.

Fue la respuesta de la representante con una tímida sonrisa, antes de perderse de la vista a paso veloz. Ante esto, un ofuscado Touji se acercó hacia su amigo, arrojándole con desgano lo que le había comprado en la cafetería, quien había observado toda la escena y advirtió en tono amenazante con el ceño fruncido:

–Ni una palabra. Y antes de que lo olvides, tenías razón sobre el nuevo, oculta algo, su celular funciona perfectamente, lo vi usándolo.

–Lo sé. He descubierto que es nada más y nada menos que el hijo del comandante de NERV, y no te gustará saber que más averigüe.

–¿QUÉ? –preguntó el deportista a punto de estallar de ira.

–Primero tranquilízate y promete que no harás nada, al menos hasta después de clase. –solicitó Kensuke.

–Habla o me desquitaré contigo aquí mismo.

–Es el piloto del robot violeta que se enfrentó al insecto gigante. –dijo el de lentes a prisa y con miedo en la voz.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Touji completamente furioso– ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE INFELIZ!

Kensuke se apresuró a sujetar a su amigo antes de que fuera en busca de Shinji, no fue tarea fácil, Touji era un poco más alto y mucho más fuerte que él:

–Tranquilo amigo, me prometiste que no harías nada.

–¡Suéltame Kensuke! No prometí nada, tengo asuntos que arreglar con ese Baka.

–Por tu bien, es mejor que te tranquilices y me escuches. –indicó Kensuke con dificultad, mientras forcejeaba con su amigo para detenerlo– Espera al final de la clase, le pediré que se reúna con nosotros y podrás encargarte de él sin que nadie interfiera.

–¡Déjame ir Kensuke o recibirás algo de lo que tengo guardado para él!

–Si te suelto lo atacarás en frente de todo el mundo y te expulsarán. Sin mencionar que Hikari pensará que solo eres un buscapleitos.

Esas últimas palabras calmaron a Touji, no quería quedar como una persona violenta frente a Hikari, era una de las pocas chicas que le hablaba. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo era para reprenderlo por su conducta o no usar el uniforme. El atleta se sentó en su lugar aún furioso y devoró su almuerzo.

–Eso es amigo, come, eso te pondrá de mejor humor y te dará energía para desquitarte.

–No necesito energía para encargarme de ese enclenque, me las pagará, por su culpa mi hermanita Sakura está en el hospital. Si no fuera por ese idiota esos escombros no habrían caído sobre nosotros lastimando sus piernas, de no ser por mis reflejos tal vez la habrían aplastado.

–Tienes razón, pero ¿por qué ustedes dos no estaban en los refugios como el resto de la ciudad?

–Pensamos que solo era otro simulacro. –comenzó Touji– Además, un grupo de personas que huían despavoridas hacia los refugios, nos embistieron y casi nos separan, provocaron que mi hermana dejara caer el oso que mi madre le regaló antes de morir y no pude decirle que no cuando quiso ir a buscarlo.

–Entiendo. Ella adora a ese oso y es el último recuerdo que tienen de tu madre. –señaló Kensuke– También es importante para ti.

–Mi madre y yo lo elegimos juntos para el cumpleaños de Sakura.

* * *

Kensuke continuó tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. Al mismo tiempo Hikari llegaba al lugar donde dejó a Shinji, quien seguía meloso con su celular y levemente ruborizado.

–Lamento la demora, ¿Espero no interrumpir la charla con tu novia?

–Eh… o disculpa, no noté que venias. –comentó Shinji.

–_¿Qué pasa? ¿Te están acosando? –_consultó la germana.

–No Asuka. No me están acechando. Es la Representante de clase. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

–_No, solo pon el altavoz y vamos a almorzar, ya llegué_ _a mi camarote con mi comida_.

–De acuerdo te presentaré.

Fue la respuesta del ojiazul a la indicación de su novia. Tras retirar el celular de su oído, lo ubicó delante de él habilitando el manos libres, ya que en ese instante, Hikari estaba sentándose en frente a punto de abrir su lonchera.

–Horaki, ella es mi novia Asuka Langley Sohryu, la conocerás en persona en unos días. Asuka, ella es Hikari Horaki.

–_¡Guten morgen fräulein Hikari!_

–Err… –balbuceó Horaki confundida– Hola –respondió suponiendo que fue un saludo.

–Lo siento, dijo "buenos días señorita Hikari"

–¡Oh! ¡Guteng morjen frauling Asuka! –exclamó la Representante intentando reproducir el saludo de Asuka.

–_Buen intento._ –elogió la pelirroja– _Lo practicaremos cuando nos veamos cara a cara. Es un gusto conocerte,_ _gracias por cuidar a mein freund. Puede ser un poco Baka, pero es un muy buen chico_.

Ese comentario provocó el sonrojo de Shinji quien nuevamente hizo las veces de traductor:

–"Su novio".

El morocho procedió a abrir su propia lonchera y luego le solicitó a su novia:

–Asuka por favor, trata de hablar solo en japonés.

–Descuida no es problema Asuka-chan, es parte de mis obligaciones como Representante de clase. Ikari-kun no te preocupes, es más, me interesa aprender algo de alemán.

–_Ya me estas cayendo bien Hikari, creo que seremos buenas amigas._

–Creo que me dijiste lo mismo cuando nos conocimos, "creo que seremos buenos amigos" y míranos ahora. –recordó Shinji.

–_¡Oye! No me molestes._ –reprendió Asuka ligeramente enojada– _¿Qué va a pensar Hikari de ese comentario? Y Hikari, deja los honoríficos, no es necesario._ –señaló suavizando su tono.

–Está bien lo intentaré. –aceptó la Representante sonrojada.

Hikari y Shinji comenzaron a consumir sus Bentōs preparados en casa, mientras que la germana debió conformarse con lo que la cafetería de la embarcación tenía para ofrecer. A pesar de su importancia la ojiazul no recibía un trato preferencial. Tras dar el primer bocado, Asuka exclamó:

–_¡Mein Gott! ¡Como extraño tu comida Shinji! Esto casi que no tiene sabor. Creo que intentaré cocinar yo la próxima vez._

–¡Vaya! ¿Sabes cocinar Shinji? –consultó la colegiala con asombro.

–_Por supuesto. Recuerda que creció en Japón, y lo hace muy bien. Él me enseñó a mí cuando éramos niños. Yo también cocino muy bien, pero me gusta más cuando Shinji lo hace._

–Tú lo haces igual de bien, Asuka. –señaló el morocho.

–Sí, sé que creció aquí. –indicó la de coletas– Pero la mayoría de los muchachos no cocinan o no lo hacen muy bien. Lo ven más como una tarea de mujeres.

–_Shinji preparaste tu Bentō, ¿no?_

–Hai. –respondió el ojiazul con algo de duda.

–_Adelante, prueba Hikari. _–ofreció la germana–_ Verás por ti misma lo bueno que es._

Shinji le alcanzó una de las bandejas de su Bentō a Hikari. Ella la tomó con algo de pena y tras dejar algunas piezas en su propia bandeja se lo devolvió a su compañero. Luego de probar todo, la representante aseguró:

–¡Mmm! Es deliciosos. ¡Realmente cocinas muy bien Ikari-kun!

–_Te lo dije. Y ya deja los honoríficos._

–Es difícil perder la costumbre Asuka-ch… digo Asuka.

–_Así está mejor._ –afirmó Asuka.

El almuerzo prosiguió, Asuka y Hikari congeniaron bastante bien y muy rápido, prácticamente monopolizaron la conversación. De vez en cuando Shinji lograba meter su bocadillo y retomar un poco de conversación con su novia. Cuando terminaron, los estudiantes se despidieron de la alemana y el morocho quedó en volver a llamarla antes de irse a dormir.

La representante quedó fascinada con el afecto que se demostraban y sentía pena de que estuvieran tan alejados. A su vez, deseaba poder tener una relación igual con Touji, se conformaba con algo menos meloso, solo poder expresar sus sentimientos hacia él y que fueran correspondidos. Luego de recoger todo, Hikari y Shinji volvieron al aula.

* * *

Para fortuna del ojiazul, era momento de una clase de Matemática. Fue aburrida, ya que sabía todo lo que el profesor de turno explicaba. Pero no era tan tedioso como la conferencia sobre el Segundo Impacto.

A mitad de la clase, Shinji recibió un mensaje en su computadora. Al abrirlo, supo que era de uno de sus compañeros, justo el que tenía delante de él. Un muchacho de lentes, cabello marrón rizado medio largo y bastante escuálido. Se presentó como Kensuke Aida y le solicitó que lo encontrara en el patio interno, cerca de los casilleros a la salida, para hablar un poco.

Al principio el morocho pensó en declinar la invitación, pero decidió que acudiría al menos para presentarse mejor. Total, podía excusarse luego de presentarse, dado que tenía compromisos, además, era una buena idea conocer gente nueva y no lo quería ofender.

* * *

Al final de las clases, tras llegar al patio, Shinji vio a Kensuke con su cámara de video apuntándole y a un costado, divisó al deportista que lo había visto con mala cara durante el almuerzo, recostado contra la pared. No le dio mucha importancia y se encaminó hacia el de lentes, para saludarlo y presentarse adecuadamente.

–Quiero confirmar algo. –indicó Touji interrumpiendo el avance de Shinji– Mi amigo aquí, dice que eres el piloto del robot gigante violeta, ¿es eso cierto? Di la verdad, pues su información es muy confiable.

El ojiazul dudó un poco sobre qué responder, su intención nunca fue que se supiera lo que él hacía en NERV. Así que consultó:

–¿Qué pasa si lo soy?

–¡ESTO ES LO QUE PASA!

Fue el anuncio de Touji, antes de arrojarse sobre Shinji enviando un puñetazo directamente hacia su nariz. El atleta era bastante rápido, pero los instintos del morocho y todo su entrenamiento le permitieron esquivar el golpe con bastante facilidad.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? –cuestionó el ojiazul nervioso y algo alterado.

–¡TÚ ERES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA! ¡POR TU CULPA MI HERMANA ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL! –exclamó el deportista.

La furia del atacante se incrementó por haber fallado el primer golpe y lanzó el segundo. Esta vez, Shinji no solo esquivo el golpe, sino que también le sujetó el brazo con fuerza para que no lo volviera a intentar.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Apenas te conozco, mucho menos a tu hermana. –indicó Ikari.

Touji lanzó otro golpe, nuevamente sin éxito, además, la fuerza ejercida por su oponente en el agarre en su brazo aumentó, provocándole dolor y le dificultaba el movimiento, lo que siguió incrementando la ira del deportista.

–Disculpa a Touji, es muy temperamental. Aparentemente durante tu pelea, dañaste un edifico, él y su hermana se encontraban del otro lado y algunos escombros cayeron sobre ellos, lastimándola. –aclaró Kensuke interviniendo– Ahora mi amigo aquí, quiere vengarse por lo que le provocaste a ella.

–¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo fuera de los refugios? –interrogó el ojiazul algo molesto y confundido– Se suponía que ya toda la población había sido evacuada. Comenzó cuando llegué a Tokio-2 y eso fue con facilidad una hora antes de que la batalla iniciara.

–¡ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! ¡AHORA ACEPTA TU CASTIGO COMO UN HOMBRE Y DEJA DE RESISTIRTE MALDITO BASTARDO!

Es lo que Touji escupió por respuesta, mientras forcejeaba para liberarse e intentaba conectar algún golpe. Por su lado, Shinji se serenó un poco, antes de torcer el brazo del atleta colocándolo en su espalda inmovilizándolo, para luego indicar:

–Cálmate de una vez, antes de que tenga que lastimarte. Primero, no podrás solucionar nada dándome un golpe. Segundo, fue tu culpa por no estar en el refugio. Tercero, lamento lo que le pasó a tu hermana, pero deberías agradecer que los dos aún están vivos. Y, por último, esa fue mi primera vez en esa cosa, me vi forzado a pilotarlo sin ningún entrenamiento. –enumeró un poco irritado.

Touji no se calmó, solo siguió forcejeando. Su ira lo impulsaba. Había jurado darle una lección al piloto responsable, si alguna vez lo encontraba. Así que continuó:

–¡NO ME IMPORTA SI TIENES O NO ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡CUALQUIER IDIOTA PUDO HABERLO HECHO MEJOR Y SIN LASTIMAR A LOS INOCENTES!

El atleta puso todo su odio y veneno en cada una de sus palabras cegado por la ira y lanzando una patada hacia atrás tratando de liberarse de la llave a la que fue sometido. El ojiazul sacudió su cabeza con resignación y anunció:

–No me dejas alternativa.

Entonces, Shinji aplicó presión hasta que se escuchó un chasquido, provocando que el atleta soltara un fuerte grito de dolor, luego del cual el piloto se disculpó:

–Lo lamento, pero no dejaré que me golpees. He dislocado tu hombro, te aconsejo que vayas a la enfermería para que lo vuelvan a poner en su lugar, mientras aún tienes el cuerpo caliente.

Touji se retorció de dolor en el piso y dejó de luchar. En ese momento el morocho lo soltó, extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y aseguró:

–Lamento que haya terminado así, déjame ayudarte.

–¡Ya lo lamentarás después! Esto no ha terminado. ¡Solo tuviste suerte! –indicó Touji con los dientes apretados golpeando la mano ofrecida– ¡La próxima vez recibirás lo que te mereces!

El atleta se levantó con dificultad y Kensuke rápidamente acudió en su ayuda, la cual fue aceptada a regañadientes.

–Dijiste que no tenías entrenamiento. ¡Eres un mentiroso! –exclamó Kensuke sorprendido y enfurecido por el estado de su amigo.

–No he mentido, no tenía entrenamiento como piloto para ese robot, pero sí en combate y defensa personal.

Los dos amigos se alejaron en dirección a la enfermería. Shinji se dio media vuelta y también se marchó, había perdido más tiempo del debido y no se sentía muy bien por lo que acababa de suceder. Realmente no quería lastimar a su agresor, pero no vio otro camino para detenerlo.

* * *

Por la tarde, durante la prueba de sincronización, el ojiazul habló de lo sucedido con su madre, no es que haya sido su idea, el hecho era tan reciente que ella lo vio sin ningún esfuerzo.

–_No debes sentirte mal Shinji. –_aseguró Yui_– Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. No sabes de lo que ese joven era capaz si no le presentabas resistencia._

–_Lo sé, pero tal vez me extralimite un poco._

–_Es posible, pero, por lo que he visto, al intentar dialogar con él y mantenerlo inmovilizado, solo aumentabas su ira. Un hombro dislocado es doloroso, pero no es nada serio, en unos días estará bien._

–_Sí, sé que en unos días estará bien. –_señaló Shinji_– Tanto Asuka como yo, nos hemos dislocado más de una vez durante los entrenamientos._

–_Fue la decisión correcta, le mostraste que eras más fuerte y hábil que él. Con esa herida no le dejaste alternativa más que retirarse. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer algo por su hermana? Eso te hará sentir mejor. –_sugirió la ojiverde_._

–_Es una buena idea, podría intentar visitarla._

–_Habla con Misato o tu Otōsan para que la trasladen a las instalaciones médicas de NERV. Allí tienen lo último en tecnología para la salud, de seguro podrán ayudarla mejor, dudo que no tengan lugar para ella._

–_Es una idea excelente Okāsan. Cuando llegue a casa, hablaré con Misato. Si ella no puede hacer nada, lo discutiré con Otōsan, lo sumaré a mis demandas. –_indicó el ojiazul.

–_Tu lista de demandas me recuerda mucho a mí. Siempre le hacía pedidos especiales a tu Otōsan como castigo, cuando se mandaba alguna macana o me ofendía._

Luego de que Yui lo tranquilizó, Shinji se sintió mucho mejor consigo mismo, este mejoró su rendimiento en la prueba, el cual había caído levemente debido a la angustia que sentía por lo sucedido. Al recordar la charla que tuvo con su padre, el adolescente le mostró a su madre la imagen de Rei sin darse cuenta, lo que derivó en una nueva conversación, que él no había sabido cómo abordar.

–_Ciertamente es igual a mí a su edad, claro que yo no tenía, ni los ojos rojos ni el cabello celeste oscuro._

–_¿Eh? –_emitió el morocho sin comprender.

–_Estoy hablando de Rei, Shinji. Tengo familiares que no conoces, puede que tenga relación con mi abuela, su apellido de soltera era Ayanami._

–_Oh. Tal vez sea una prima muy lejana._

–_Es probable, deberás esperar a que tu Otōsan decida hablarte de ello o preguntarle a ella cuando vuelvas a verla._

–_Tendré que ser paciente entonces. –_señaló Shinji_– Me encantaría poder consultarlo con ella, pero no sé cuándo se recuperará._

–_Estás preocupado por ella, lo entiendo. Yo también lo estoy, después de todo, es casi un hecho que puede ser parte de mi familia. Espero que se recupere en estos días, así puedes ir a sorprender a Asuka en altamar._

–_Si, esa es otra razón para desear que se recupere pronto. Pero al recordar sus heridas, no creo que se recupere a tiempo._

Al notar el desánimo en su hijo, Yui decidió comentar que sus posibilidades eran altas. Después de todo, si ella estaba segura de que en NERV podrían ayudar a una niña, era casi un hecho que ayudarían en la recuperación de uno de sus pilotos.

–_No lo sé, tengo la corazonada de que puedes tener suerte. –_aseguró Yui.

–_Ojalá tengas razón._

El resto de la prueba, madre e hijo repasaron algunos conceptos del Eva. Esto se había vuelto algo común cuando ya no se les ocurría de qué hablar o no había pasado nada interesante que Shinji pudiera contarle.

* * *

En la noche, cuando Shinji se disponían a preparar la cenar, Misato se adelantó a su tutelado, debido a que la seguridad de NERV le había presentado un informe sobre el incidente previo a su sesión de entrenamiento.

–La sección 2 me informó sobre tu pequeño altercado hoy al final del colegio.

–Oh, sobre eso quería hablar justamente.

–Te escucho. –señaló la ojimarrón bebiendo una lata de Yebisu.

–Bueno al parecer este muchacho… su hermana resultó herida durante la batalla y me culpa por eso, así que quiso golpearme. –resumió Shinji.

–Bueno, primero, debieron estar en un refugio, hubo tiempo suficiente para que encontraran uno antes de que la batalla iniciara. Y segundo, no es tu culpa, esto es una guerra y siempre existe la posibilidad de daño colateral.

–Yo entiendo eso. Sé que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero aun así me siento algo responsable. Quería saber si podríamos hacer algo para ayudar a la niña. Tal vez se la pueda trasladar a las instalaciones de NERV para que reciba un mejor tratamiento.

Solicitó Shinji, dándose la vuelta y mirando de frente a su tutora y oficial superior. Esta notó la preocupación en los ojos de su cargo e indicó para tranquilizarlo:

–No debes culparte. Pero sería un buen gesto, por suerte nuestras instalaciones médicas no tienen mucho trabajo, veré que puedo hacer. Oh y quédate tranquilo, le pedí a la sección 2 que investigara a tu compañero, su nombre es Touji Suzuhara, y su hermana no corre ningún peligro. Lamentablemente sufrió una fractura en su pierna izquierda y debieron reacomodar su rodilla derecha.

–Oh, eso parece ser serio.

–Deberá permanecer en reposo hasta que sus heridas hayan sanado por completo y hacer algo de rehabilitación, pero podrá volver a caminar con normalidad. –aseguró Misato– Tal vez deba pasar medio año antes de que vuelva a su rutina, pero si logro que la trasladen a nuestras instalaciones médicas, seguramente el tiempo se reduzca significativamente.

–Muchas gracias Misato, y si se complica avísame, e intentaré convencer a mi padre.

–Estoy segura de que no será necesario. Mañana tendré novedades al respecto.

Tras la charla y la cena, Shinji se dio un baño antes de aprontarse para irse a dormir y llamar a su novia. No le comentó nada del incidente y se comprometió a pasarle el contacto de Hikari a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

El martes la rutina se repitió, esta vez, Asuka fue la primera en despertarse, devolvió el favor de llamar a su novio con ternura en la voz. Luego de conversar un poco durante el desayuno, el morocho se fue al colegio.

* * *

Al entrar en su salón, notó que Touji llevaba un cabestrillo en el brazo que le dislocó. Cuando habló con Kensuke este le dijo que debía usarlo por dos días, también, que cuando lo acompañó a visitar a su hermana y se enteró de lo que había intentado hacer, esta lo reprendió, dándole la razón a Shinji. A su vez la niña le encargó al de lentes, que le entregara una pequeña nota, donde se disculpaba por la actitud de su hermano, le agradecía por no haberlo lastimado seriamente y por salvar la ciudad. Además de que no se sintiera culpable por lo que le había sucedido. Esto provocó que el morocho, tomará la decisión de si o si ayudarla.

Luego del intercambio con Kensuke y la indiferencia por parte de Touji, se reunió con la representante, para cumplir con su novia antes de que la clase comenzará. Para su desdicha, otra vez tocaba escuchar el discurso sobre el Segundo Impacto. Cerca del final del monólogo, antes del almuerzo, un mensaje de Misato le informó, que ya estaba transfiriendo a la pequeña Sakura Suzuhara a las instalaciones médicas de NERV. Hecho que se confirmó, cuando el director ingresó en el salón para hablar con Touji. Esto lo animó mucho y redujo el remordimiento que sentía por el estado de la niña.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, Shinji buscó un lugar tranquilo y solitario, para poder disfrutar de su Bentō y hablar a solas con Asuka. Al mismo tiempo en el salón, Hikari se acercó a Kensuke para averiguar qué podía estar pasando con Touji. Al de lentes, no le quedó otra alternativa que contarle lo que pasó el día anterior a la salida, ganándose una gran reprimenda por parte de la Representante. Ese día Touji no volvió al salón, angustiando tanto a Hikari como a su amigo, quienes temían que, por su arrebato contra el nuevo alumno y aparente salvador de la ciudad, hubiera sido suspendido o expulsado.

* * *

Por la tarde, mientras que Shinji se sometía a las pruebas de sincronización, Kensuke se enteró de lo que le había ocurrido a Touji y las novedades sobre su hermana. Asimismo el de lentes se ocupó de transmitírselo a Hikari, quien quedó muy preocupada tras enterarse del incidente del día anterior y temía por el futuro del deportista. Gracias a esto, la noticia del enfrentamiento entre el morocho y el atleta llegó a los oídos de Asuka, que había decidido hablar con su nueva amiga para pasar el rato. Ciertamente no había mucho que hacer en un barco en altamar, salvo entrenar, comer, dormir y admirar la inmensidad del océano.

* * *

A la noche, cuando el morocho llamó a su novia para irse a dormir al mismo tiempo, arrullados por la música y la respiración del otro el tema surgió.

–_¡Me enteré que pusiste en práctica tu entrenamiento y humillaste a uno de tus nuevos compañeros! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Shinji! –_exclamó la pelirroja con voz levemente seductora.

–¿Cómo te enteraste? Espera no me digas que hablaste con Misato.

–_Cerca, con Hikari, estaba aburrida y sabiendo que estarías entrenando en NERV, decidí llamarla para pasar el rato._

–¿Ella lo sabía? –consultó Shinji con asombro.

–_Efectivamente. Parece que antes de que la llamara, el amigo de tu oponente, se comunicó con ella para ponerla al tanto de la situación. Debo decir que, lo que hiciste con la hermana de ese Baka es algo muy noble. ¡Eso también me enorgullece!_

–Gracias es lo menos que podía hacer.

–_Baka. Espero que no te estés sintiendo culpable por lo que pasó._

–Solo un poco. –confirmó el morocho– Sé que no fue culpa mía, pero tal vez podría haberlo evitado.

–_¡No lo hagas Baka-Shinji! –_ordenó Asuka_– Eso le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera, incluso a mí. –_señaló con un leve dejo de ira_– No debieron estar fuera de un refugio y contaron con tiempo más que suficiente para llegar a uno._

Shinji permaneció unos segundos en silencio pensando en lo que su novia estaba diciendo, era prácticamente lo mismo que Misato le había dicho la noche anterior.

–Lo sé, pero…

Asuka no lo dejó terminar, sabía que en esto debía ser dura y firme, de lo contrario corría el riesgo de que esto atormentara a su novio y definitivamente no lo permitiría. Así que con su autoridad y firmeza característica interrumpió:

–_Pero nada. Cambiemos de tema, antes de que me enoje contigo por esta Dummheit. Quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti, me gusta que mi novio sea un tipo fuerte, que puede defenderme si lo necesito. __–_aseguró retomando el tono seductor_– Pero no es un buscapleitos que disfruta de abusar de otros._

–Gracias, me alegra que te agrade como soy.

–_¡Me encanta cómo eres!_

–¡Y a mí también me gusta cómo eres tú!

–_¡Tú mejor! No cambiaría mi manera de ser por nadie. Bueno, tal vez solo un poquito por ti._

Fue la confesión de la ojiazul con algo de rubor en sus mejillas que evidentemente Shinji no pudo apreciar, solo que lo dijo con algo de timidez. Aún así, el morocho quería a su novia tal y como era, por lo que se aseguró de recordárselo:

–Lo sé, es parte de tu personalidad y nunca pretendería hacerte cambiar.

–_Ya lo sé Baka, aunque a mí me gusta que ya no te disculpes por todo._

–Bueno reconozco que era un mal hábito. ¿Qué tal si ya nos vamos a dormir? Estoy seguro que si no descanso adecuadamente y vuelvo a escuchar ese discurso sobre el Segundo Impacto me quedaré dormido en clase.

–_Lamento decirte, que lo más probable es que lo vuelvas a oír. –_comentó la germana_– Hikari me dijo, que es de lo único que habla ese profesor, en contadas ocasiones cambia el tema. Y si, mejor vamos a dormir, me encanta soñar contigo._

–Y a mí contigo. –correspondió el japones.

Se fueron a dormir para reencontrase en el mundo de los sueños con una amplia sonrisa. Por la mañana se despertaron al unísono, saludándose de manera amorosa y tontearon un poco durante el desayuno, antes de despedirse para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

* * *

Al llegar al colegio, Shinji notó como Touji lo esperaba en la entrada con una expresión que era algo confusa. Por un lado, reflejaba molestia y por el otro algo de ira. El ojiazul se acercó a él, prestando mucha atención de que no intentara volver a atacarlo. Pero las intenciones del atleta no eran hostiles, sino que solo quería hablar:

–Eh, hola. –saludó con algo de duda.

–Hola, buenos días. –respondió Shinji manteniéndose alerta.

–Buenos días. Mira, mi hermana me pidió que te agradeciera lo que hiciste por ella. Gracias a eso su tiempo de recuperación se ha reducido. En solo 2 meses podrá empezar las tareas de rehabilitación.

–Oh, me alegra oír eso.

–Yo también te lo agradezco, en mi nombre y el de mi padre, el tratamiento que recibirá es el mejor.

–No te preocupes por eso. –indicó el morocho– Sinceramente creí que debía ayudar de alguna manera.

Los dos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio sin saber qué decirse. Shinji se mantuvo alerta, después del incidente de hace dos días no sabía de lo que su compañero era capaz. Por su lado, Touji quería cumplir con su deber de hombre y agradecer por el favor recibido, aunque consideraba que por ser el responsable de lo sucedido en primer lugar, el morocho aún merecía un castigo así que por su honor, decidió dejarlo en claro:

–Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte. Solo para que lo sepas, realmente aprecio lo que hiciste, pero aún sigo molesto por provocar esto en primer lugar.

–Lo entiendo, no lo hice para obtener tu perdón. –señaló el ojiazul– Pero te vuelvo a recordar, que esa fue la primera vez que tenía contacto con esa cosa como su piloto, no era mi intención que alguien saliera herido, eso fue un accidente. Además, ustedes también son responsables de lo que pasó, debieron estar en un refugio como el resto de los ciudadanos.

–Puede que tengas razón en ese punto, pero no tuvimos opción en ello. No tienes por qué saberlo, ni tengo que justificarme ante ti. Sin embargo, te diré porque no estábamos en un refugio.

–Adelante, realmente siento curiosidad al respecto.

–Nos dirigíamos a uno, pero lo hicimos con mucha tranquilidad creyendo que simplemente era otro simulacro.

–Lo entiendo. Pero, aún así, tuvieron tiempo más que suficiente para llegar. –interrumpió Shinji.

–No terminé. –reprochó el atleta en voz alta y dejando salir la ira que aún lo abrumaba– En el camino nos topamos con un grupo que huía en forma desesperada, prácticamente nos arrollaron, casi nos separan. Cuando fuimos capaces de alejarnos de ellos, mi hermana había perdido su oso. Ese muñeco significa mucho para ella y para mí… –explicó con los ojos humedecidos– …fue el último regalo que mi madre le dio antes de morir. Ella y yo lo elegimos juntos para el cumpleaños de Sakura, es un recuerdo muy valioso para nosotros.

Empatizando con el adolescente que tenía en frente, pero sobre todo con su hermana que aún era pequeña, Shinji afirmó un poco compungido:

–Comprendo.

Touji pudo apreciar la sinceridad en las palabras del joven que tenía en frente y logró calmarse un poco para retomar su historia:

–No pude decirle que no a Sakura cuando me pidió que volviéramos por él. Sé que podríamos haber ido al salir del refugio, pero alguien lo podría hallar y quedárselo.

–Está bien, lo entiendo. No necesitas decir nada más, en tu lugar, de seguro hubiera hecho lo mismo.

–Eso es todo lo que te iba a decir de todas formas. –señaló Touji con algo de desdén– Nuevamente gracias por lo que has hecho por la recuperación de Sakura.

Sin decir más el atleta se marchó, Shinji tampoco le dijo nada más, era mejor dejar de hablar antes de que la tensión volviera a subir y terminarán confrontándose físicamente otra vez.

* * *

Las cosas se mantuvieron calmas y sin emociones hasta el jueves, cuando Rei volvió a la clase, Shinji se sorprendió mucho al verla, no mostraba ninguna señal de las heridas que traía cuando se conocieron.

Encontrarla en buenas condiciones de salud y asistiendo a clases era una muy buena noticia para él, significaba que podría ir a encontrarse con Asuka en altamar. También lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que se encontrara sana, a pesar de no haber tenido ningún trato con ella, el parecido con su madre y la aparente relación familiar, lo hacía sentirse cercano de alguna manera. Su madre no había sido capaz de darle mucha información al respecto. El morocho pasó toda la mañana observándola; era casi inevitable, Rei estaba justo en el asiento junto a la ventana, delante de donde Asuka se ubicaría cuando llegara; pensando cómo acercarse para hablar durante el almuerzo y ver qué podía averiguar.

* * *

–Buenos días, ¿te importaría acompañarme a almorzar?

–Buenos días. –respondió Rei– ¿Por qué quieres almorzar conmigo?

–Para conocernos, somos compañeros de clase y también pilotos.

–¿Eso sería beneficioso para nuestro desempeño?

–Creo que si, dudo que pueda perjudicarlo. «_Qué extraña, entendería si simplemente dijera que no, o que no le interesa._» –pensó Shinji– Mira, busquemos un buen lugar más tranquilo, no creo que sea conveniente que nos escuchen si hablamos sobre nuestra función en NERV.

–De acuerdo, vamos Ikari-san.

Fueron hasta el campo de deporte y se ubicaron en el mismo lugar donde el ojiazul había almorzado con Hikari en su primer día. Allí, una vez que se instalaron, el morocho le preguntó recordando que ella lo había llamado por su apellido:

–¿Me conoces?

–Afirmativo, se me informó de tu llegada, al igual que la de piloto Sohryu este fin de semana.

–Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí?

–Eres el hijo del comandante y has sido asignado como piloto de la Unidad 01. Vienes de Alemania al igual que piloto Sohryu, naciste aquí y te fuiste junto con ella cuando debió iniciar su entrenamiento. Ella posee entrenamiento completo y a ti te falta entrenamiento como piloto, por eso tras la batalla te sometiste a un entrenamiento intensivo en el simulador y de sincronización. –detalló la chica– Aún así, debes entrenar más, pero al parecer tienes un talento natural que te pone muy cerca del nivel de la piloto Sohryu.

–Vaya, estas muy bien informada, y no es necesario que nos llames pilotos. Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, Asuka y Shinji.

–De acuerdo Shinji-kun.

Tras llamar a su compañero de esa manera, Rei se ruborizo muy levemente, casi de manera imperceptible, era la primera vez que llamaba a alguien por su nombre. Sintió una pequeña conexión dado que para ella, dirigirse a alguien de esa manera en un gesto de confianza. Luego de retomar su compostura, la peli-azul sugirió:

–Deberíamos empezar a almorzar.

–Sí, tienes razón. ¿Podrías hablarme un poco de ti? A mí también me gustaría saber casi tanto como tú sabes de nosotros.

–Está bien. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

–Podrías empezar hablándome de tu familia. –propuso Shinji.

–No tengo familia. Solo recuerdo que el Comandante me ha cuidado desde que era una niña. Cuando me seleccionaron para piloto, la doctora Naoko Akagi comenzó a cuidarme también.

–Oh, ¿mi padre te ha cuidado con ayuda de la doctora Akagi? –consultó el morocho.

–Eso es correcto. Ahora el Comandante con la ayuda de la doctora Ritsuko Akagi cuidan de mi salud y me suministran lo básico para satisfacer mis necesidades.

–Veo, ¿vives con alguno de ellos?

–No, vivo sola.

Ante la respuesta de Rei, Shinji sintió pena por ella, la chica parecía no tener ninguna habilidad social. Se estremeció al imaginarse cómo hubiera sido su infancia de no tener a Asuka a su lado, ciertamente ella había influenciado mucho su manera de ser, posiblemente él sería igual que la chica que tenía en frente. Luego de un pequeño silencio, en el que el morocho estuvo pensando en estas cosas, continuó su interrogatorio sobre la peli-azul:

–Mi padre dijo que tienes un parentesco lejano con mi madre. ¿Sabes cuál es?

–Lo desconozco, nunca se me ha informado. –señaló Rei mirando con curiosidad el Bentō del morocho.

Shinji notó la mirada de curiosidad de su compañera y decidió ofrecerle:

–¿Te gustaría probar?

–Eso depende, ¿tiene carne?

–Sí, ¿no te gusta?

–Soy vegetariana.

El varón revisó su lonchera, hasta encontrar una que no contenía carne. Tras encontrarla la depositó frente a Rei y le indicó:

–Oh, prueba esto entonces, te gustara y no tiene carne.

Rei usó sus palillos para tomar un pedazo de Tamagoyaki. Lo miró con curiosidad a la vez que lo comprimía levemente evaluando su textura antes de llevarlo a su boca. Fue una experiencia completamente nueva para la adolescente, realmente era algo agradable de comer y se lo comunicó a Shinji:

–Sabe bien, normalmente solo como arroz con verduras.

–¿Sabes cocinar?

–Muy poco, no es algo realmente importante, el arroz y las verduras me proveen los nutrientes necesarios para sobrevivir, y son fáciles de preparar. Si quiero algo más elaborado, puedo recurrir a lo comida instantánea. Solo me concentro en aprender lo que me haga una piloto más eficiente.

–Eso no está bien, no puedes solo concentrarte en ser una buena piloto, necesitas tener otros pasatiempos. Cosas que te distraigan y te hagan sentir mejor. –aseguró Shinji.

Rei observó detenidamente al adolescente frente a ella. Nunca le habían dicho que necesitaba de pasatiempos para ser una mejor piloto. Solo que debía seguir órdenes y concentrarse en dar siempre lo mejor. Ella había razonado que los pasatiempos solo eran distracciones de su deber, obstáculos que debía evitar. Pero ante ella estaba Shinji, que con sus pasatiempos y sin tanto entrenamiento como el de ella era un mejor piloto. Esto le generó curiosidad así que consultó con confusión:

–¿Para qué necesito pasatiempos? Son solo distracciones.

–Te equivocas. Los pasatiempos son distracciones efectivamente, pero que evitarán que te sobre exijas. Te permitirán desempeñarte mejor, siempre que no abuses de ellos. Pueden funcionar como una recompensa. Por ejemplo, ¿no te gustaría comer Tamagoyaki más seguido?

–Ciertamente es sabroso y sería agradable comer algo así con más frecuencia. –confirmó Rei.

–Bueno, prepararé tu almuerzo para mañana, verás que hay muchas cosas más sabrosas que tu podrías preparar con facilidad. Y las puedes usar como motivación, una recompensa cuando tu desempeño es bueno. Eso te impulsará a dar lo mejor de ti.

–Ya doy lo mejor de mí. –objetó la chica.

–Oh, eso es bueno. Pero estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor si obtienes alguna recompensa por ello.

–No lo entiendo.

–Espera a mañana y después de que pruebes otras cosas tal vez logres entenderlo. «_Vaya es difícil intentar socializar con ella, parece un robot sin emociones._» –pensó el ojiazul.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, sin darse cuenta que cierta trigueña de coletas, los observaba con su celular en mano.

* * *

Cuando el Bentō de ambos se acabó, fue el momento en que se despidieron, ya que Rei decidió volver al aula y Shinji aprovecharía para hablar con Asuka, antes de que el horario del almuerzo terminará. En el instante en que el morocho se disponía a iniciar la llamada, la representante de clase se puso frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y consultó:

–¿Qué estabas haciendo con Ayanami?

–Oh, hola representante, ¿qué quieres decir?

–Te vi hablando a solas con ella, Asuka dijo que eras un buen chico, pero parece que se equivocó.

–Eh, pero si solo estábamos almorzando. –señaló Shinji algo confundido.

–Parecía algo más, y no me pareció que Asuka lo aprobara.

–Espera, ¿le dijiste a Asuka? –consultó el morocho sorprendido.

–Claro, es mi amiga, me llamó para ver porque aún no la llamabas.

–Oh, mejor la llamo ya. Estaba por hacerlo cuando me interrumpiste.

Fue la indicación de Shinji mientras buscaba el número de su novia. Ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, de solo pensar en cómo esta lo saludaría en cuanto contestara. Tal fue su preocupación que en lugar de pensar para sí lo exteriorizó:

–Espero que Asuka no se haya preocupado por nada.

–_¿Qué demonios hacías almorzando a solas con una chicha BAKA?_ –increpó la germana.

–Asuka cálmate, era Rei Ayanami, ¿recuerdas? –intentó Shinji tratando de calmarla.

–_¡No me importa quien sea! Puedo entender que almorzaras con Hikari. Ella es la representante de la clase y te estuvo dando la bienvenida. ¡Pero no tienes ningún justificativo para almorzar con otra!_ –reprocho Asuka con evidente ira en la voz.

–Hikari-chan, podrías dejarme hablando a solas por favor.

–Está bien. –aceptó la Representante– Descuida Asuka no le quitaré la vista de encima. –aseguró en voz alta.

–_Te lo agradezco._

Respondió Asuka elevando más su tono, provocando que Shinji alejara el aparato de su oído. Cuando Hikari estuvo a una distancia donde no podía escuchar, el ojiazul continúo hablando:

–Asuka, Rei es nuestra compañera piloto, la que estaba herida por lo que me vi obligado subir al Eva, ¿recuerdas?

–_Oh, ¿era ella?_

–Sí, parece que ya está mejor y se reincorporó al colegio, desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver y tenía curiosidad sobre ella. Para poder hablar tranquilos, decidí almorzar con ella, lejos de oídos curiosos.

–_Bueno, es entendible que quieras conocerla, después de todo, seremos compañeros de clase y colegas pilotos, pero pudiste esperar hasta que yo esté allí, con ustedes. –_señaló la germana_– Ya no falta tanto, solo son 3 días. ¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo ahora?_

–Bueno, hay algo que no te dije sobre Rei.

Explicó Shinji dudando en cómo decirlo. Esta pequeña pausa provocó que Asuka se preocupara y exclamara alarmada con ira:

–_¡¿No me irás a decir que crees que es más bonita que yo y me vas a cambiar por ella?!_

–¡¿QUÉ?! No, jamás te podría hacer algo así. –aseguró el ojiazul con nerviosismo– Es solo que… aunque no lo creas, ella es muy parecida a Okāsan, excepto por el color de sus ojos y cabellos. Según Otōsan, es un familiar lejano, pero no me quiso decir más, así que quise conocerla para ver qué podía averiguar.

–_¡Tu mejor! ¡Si hicieras eso te arrepentirías de por vida! ¡Te lo juro Ikari! –_advirtió la pelirroja más tranquila pero aun enojada_– Le pediré a Hikari que me envié una foto para corroborarlo._

–Eso sería bueno, no quiero tener que tomarla yo, podría aumentar las sospechas de Hikari si me viera.

–_¿No te molesta que desconfíe de ti?_

–En realidad me molesta un poco, pero lo entiendo, dado que alguien te estuvo diciendo lo que creyó ver y la situación pudo prestarse a confusión. –señaló el morocho con compresión– Estamos separados y es algo que puede pasar, incluso me sorprendió que no te pusieras celosa de Hikari.

–_Bueno, eso es porque tú me hablaste antes de que me enterara por otro. Y por cierto, ella sabe que somos pilotos, no tienes que ocultarle ese hecho, el nerd de Aida lo averiguó y se lo comentó cuando le contó por qué Suzuhara te atacó._

–Oh, no lo sabía, nunca me detuve a pensar en cómo Touji lo averiguó.

Fue lo que dijo el varón rascándose la cabeza, mientras escudriñaba el área, para asegurarse que nadie más lo estuviera escuchando o que Hikari regresara.

–_¡Eres un Baka! Si le hubieras dicho a Hikari, porque querías hablar a solas con Rei, nada de esto habría pasado._

–Bueno, no lo sabía. Tal vez ahora pueda obtener información de Hikari sobre Rei.

–_Es buena idea, ¿y qué pudiste saber de Rei? ¿Cuál es su relación con tu madre?_

–Ella dice que no sabe nada. Solo pude averiguar que aparentemente es huérfana y Otōsan se habría hecho cargo de ella con ayuda de la doctora Akagi, es quien está a cargo de los Evas aquí. –compartió Shinji– Además, ella casi parece un robot, no demostró emociones y aparentemente solo conoce el entrenamiento para piloto.

–_Eso suena triste, tal vez podamos ayudarle un poco a ser más sociable._

–Dejaré eso en tus manos, cuando estés aquí. Bueno será mejor que sigamos hablando después, discúlpame por no llamarte antes.

–_Olvídalo, entiendo que esto era importante para ti, si encontrara a alguien parecido a mi Mütter también querría saber si tenemos algún tipo de relación. –_aseguró Asuka_– Para compensármelo, es mejor que me estés esperando con una gran comida alemana cuando llegue y hoy me llamarás en cuanto dejes el Geo-Front, no quiero esperar hasta que llegues a lo de Misato._

–Es una promesa. Te llamaré de camino a casa. Que tengas una buena tarde.

Se comprometió el ojiazul, mientras se encaminaba de nuevo al salón. En ese momento, la pelirroja se percató de que podría aprovechar el tiempo que su novio emplearía en su entrenamiento, para ayudarlo en lo referente a su compañera piloto y se lo hizo saber:

–_Gracias igualmente. Mientras estés en tu prueba de sincronización, veré que puedo averiguar sobre Rei con Hikari._

–Te lo agradecería. –indicó el ojiazul– Aún no se conocen cara a cara y ya se han hecho buenas amigas.

–_Sí, tenemos algunas cosas en común. Creo que ir al colegio no será tan malo si puedo hacer más amigas como ella._

–Espero también poder conseguir algún que otro amigo.

–_Una vez que aclare las cosas con Hikari, estoy segura que también te considerará su amigo, y no te extrañes que te pida perdón por sacar conclusiones apresuradas y contagiármelas. –_ofreció la germana.

–No te preocupes por eso, te dije que lo comprendía y no estoy molesto por eso.

–_Bueno, gracias. Mejor te apuras no vayas a llegar tarde, te quiero, hablamos más tarde._

–También te quiero. Adiós.

* * *

Luego de su prueba de sincronización y tras una breve ducha, Shinji cumplió con su palabra, llamando a Asuka, quien le contó lo que pudo averiguar sobre Rei a través de Hikari.

–_Por lo que pude ver, tienes mucha razón, es bastante parecida a tu Okāsan. Aunque no es la mejor de las fotos la que Hikari me envió. Es una de perfil, ya que no se animó a tomarle una de frente._

–Creo que no hubiera hecho algo mejor.

–_Sí lo sé._ «_Al menos Hikari le tomó una foto, tú tal vez no lo habrías hecho._» _–_pensó Asuka_– Dice que desde que la conoce, cuando ingresaron a la secundaria, siempre ha sido poco sociable, no le conoce ninguna amistad._

–Definitivamente no es muy sociable, eso ya lo comprobé por mí mismo. –aseguró el varón.

–_No participa en ninguna de las actividades extracurriculares, suele faltar mucho a clase. Razón por la cual le ponen presente aún cuando no está, ósea que lo pasan por alto y la consienten._

–Puede que sus ausencias sean justificadas de antemano. –señaló Shinji.

Asuka se levantó de su cama y se puso nuevamente sus zapatos para comenzar lentamente a dirigirse hacia el comedor. Esperaba recibir su comida recién cuando su novio llegara a lo de Misato, de lo contrario, al menos terminar su cena para ese momento. Luego podría seguir hablando desde la escasa comodidad de su camarote.

–_Buen punto. Eso explica por qué nunca se quedó libre. –_justificó la ojiazul_– Sus notas siempre son buenas, no está entre las mejores, pero no son nada bajas._

–Eso quiere decir, que es bastante inteligente, si tiene buenas notas a pesar de no tener buena asistencia.

–_Es probable. Lo único que hace es sentarse en su pupitre y mirar por la ventana, sin prestar atención a la clase._

–Eso me recuerda… te sentarás detrás de ella. –informó el japonés.

–_Así que los tres pilotos estaremos cerca en las clases._

–Si, pero es solo una coincidencia.

–_¡Como sea! –_exclamó la germana antes de continuar_– Solo deja de contemplar la ventana durante el almuerzo y al final del día, para irse a casa o posiblemente a su entrenamiento en el Geo-Front._

–Eso no suena muy bien, por lo que me ha dicho, solo vive para ser piloto.

–_Definitivamente tenemos que ayudarla a descubrir que existen otras cosas además de ser piloto._

Tanto Asuka como Shinji se pusieron a pensar en qué podrían hacer para cambiar la situación de su colega. Finalmente al no tener la menor idea, el varón llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejar esto en manos de su novia. Ya que seguramente al ser las dos mujeres, le resultaría mucho más sencillo, por lo que consultó:

–¿Tienes algo en mente?

–_Lo primero es tratar de pasar tiempo con ella durante los almuerzos, aunque no lo haremos en cuanto llegue, me gustaría experimentar qué se siente almorzar solos tú y yo en un ambiente educativo. –_indicó la pelirroja_– Cuando íbamos a dar exámenes en la universidad, solo visitábamos las aulas y los baños. Después nos retirábamos directamente a casa o al cuartel para entrenar, no pasamos tiempo de ocio en los alrededores del campus._

–Suena bien para mí, tal vez podamos convertirlo en un día de campo. Igual, mañana volveré a almorzar con ella, voy a llevarle un almuerzo. Ella es vegetariana, pero casi no sabe cocinar.

–_Es una buena idea, pero intenta no conquistarla con tu comida. –_solicitó Asuka en tono jocoso, pero a la vez de advertencia.

–¡Claro que no! –respondió Shinji levemente ruborizado– Eres la única a la que me interesa conquistar, solo intento socializar un poco más con ella para ver qué más puedo averiguar.

–_¡Tu mejor! –_advirtió la germana un poco ruborizada y más tranquila.

Continuaron hablando sobre la extraña actitud de su compañera piloto y lo que cada uno pudo conocer, incluso durante el verdadero baño, que el morocho tomó antes de preparar la cena.

* * *

Mientras Shinji cocinaba y preparaba lo que necesitaría para hacer una torta escocesa, para sorprender a Asuka en altamar; ya que Rei estaba de vuelta en condiciones de pilotar, él podría dejar la ciudad; charlaron sobre lo ansiosos que estaban. Ya solo quedaban dos días para que volvieran a estar juntos, aunque en realidad era mucho menos.

–Bueno creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir, de esa forma el tiempo pasará más rápido.

–_Sí creo que tienes razón. –_coincidió Asuka bostezando_– Ya me he adaptado al nuevo horario y me está dando sueño._

–¿Qué te gustaría escuchar esta noche?

–_No te preocupes por eso, ya tengo hecha la selección, yo reproduciré la música._

–Está bien, en ese caso, ¡Gute nacht meine Freundin! –saludó Shinji.

–_¡Gute nacht mein Freund!_

* * *

En la mañana, Shinji fue el primero en despertarse, trató de ser lo más silencioso posible, quería algo de tiempo extra para iniciar los preparativos de la torta, sin que Asuka se enterara. Se colocó el manos libres y dio comienzo a su tarea. Cuando todo estuvo a medio terminar, empezó a llamar a su novia:

–¡Guten morgen meine Freundin! Despierta, ya solo falta un día para que nos volvamos a encontrar.

–_¡Guten morgen mein Freund! Sí, solo falta un día, déjame intentar seguir durmiendo hasta que llegue._

–Oh, vamos de seguro querrás hacer algo más que dormir. Además, tendrás que despertarte de todos modos cuando quiera hablar contigo durante mi almuerzo.

–_Sí, tienes razón, mejor me levanto, no vaya a ser cosa que cuando vuelva a dormir, tenga pesadillas. –_aceptó la pelirroja_– ¿Ya estás trabajando en mi comida para mañana?_

–No, lo haré esta tarde cuando vuelva. De igual forma, necesitaré algunos de los ingredientes que viene contigo.

–_Oh, eso quiere decir que harás algo bien alemán._

–Por supuesto, prepararé una cena completa para ti, ¿Hay algo en particular que te gustaría? –consultó el morocho.

–_Sorpréndeme, pero si tienes tiempo me gustaría una tarta de frutillas de postre. –_respondió Asuka.

–Haré lo posible, y descuida, te sorprenderé, lo prometo.

Siguieron tonteando hasta que una somnolienta Misato irrumpió en la cocina, atraída por el dulce aroma que emanaba de los bizcochuelos en el horno que el varón estaba cocinando.

–Ouahhhm, buenos días Shinji, Asuka –saludó la peli-morada alzando la voz para que la escuche– ¿Qué huele tan bien Shinji?

–_¡Guten morgen Misato!_

–Buenos días, el desayuno ¿qué más Misato?

Shinji miró a su tutora con algo de fastidio y rápidamente le ofreció una lata de Yebisu para que se despertara por completo y comprendiera que estaba cocinando una sorpresa para Asuka.

–Gracias Shinji, lo necesitaba. –indicó Misato mirando con detenimiento la cocina y a su cargo que le indicaba que guardara silencio– ¡Esos panqueques huelen muy bien! –exclamó justificando su exclamación anterior.

–Pronto estarán listos. –indicó el ojiazul siguiéndole la corriente– ¿Puedes alistar la mesa?

–Seguro.

Aceptó la ojimarrón y se dispuso a aprontar la mesa para desayunar, mientras que Shinji servía el verdadero desayuno antes de controlar los bizcochuelos y guardar las mousses en la heladera. Armaría la torta después de comer. A todo esto, Asuka había entrado al baño para lavarse los dientes.

–Como siempre están deliciosos Shinji. Me iré a dar un baño antes de salir. Suerte en el colegio.

–Gracias. Bueno Asuka es hora de que terminemos esta llamada, te hablaré durante el almuerzo. –indicó el japonés.

–_De acuerdo. Suerte y cuídate. Te quiero._

–Yo también te quiero.

La peli-morada volvió sobre sus pasos al oír que su tutelado finalizaba la conversación con su novia y consultó el verdadero origen del olor que la atrajo a la cocina en primer lugar:

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo para sorprender a Asuka?

–Una torta escocesa.

–Me encanta esa torta.

–Sí, a todos les gusta, en especial a Asuka, por eso siempre se la preparo para su cumpleaños.

El morocho comenzó a armar la torta, mientras su tutora lo observaba trabajar muy concentrado y con dedicación.

–Oye, pasaré a recogerte para ir al aeropuerto donde un VOLT nos transportará hasta el Over The Rainbow, aproximadamente una hora después de tu almuerzo.

–Está bien. ¿No pasa nada con que deje el colegio en medio de la jornada?

–No te preocupes por eso, ya hablé con tu director y le expliqué la situación, además servirá como práctica, por si alguna vez un Mensajero ataca, mientras alguno de ustedes se encuentra en el establecimiento. Oh eso me recuerda, debes invitar a tus compañeros Aida y Suzuhara. –solicitó Misato.

Shinji continuó con lo que estaba haciendo como si nada, recordaba que ya había discutido con su superior que ella lo iría a buscar al colegio para ir a sorprender a Asuka. Cuando colocó el último de los bizcochuelos en la mesada, se percató de la novedad que Misato acababa de informarle.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el adolescente sorprendido– ¿Porque debería?

–Bueno, es una buena forma de que termines de hacer las paces con Suzuhara, y creo que, si te logras hacer amigo de ellos, será una amistad sincera, no será algo falso donde se acercan a ti solo por el interés de ser populares, por tu estatus de piloto. Presta atención a Suzuhara, él no puede ocultar sus emociones es bastante honesto al respecto.

–Puede que tengas razón en eso, a pesar de que ayudamos a su hermana, Touji aun siente rencor hacia mí, y no lo oculta para nada, así que, si tiene segundas intenciones al ser mi amigo, me percataré enseguida de ello. Está bien los invitare, y también a Hikari Horaki, es la Representante de la clase y ha entablado una amistad con Asuka, creo que será una buena sorpresa.

–Es una buena idea. –coincidió Misato– Además, Asuka podría molestarse contigo por ir con esos muchachos. Llamaré a tu director y le avisaré que ella también viene con nosotros, después de hablar con sus padres.

–Ya lo tenías todo organizado ¿no?

–Claro, no por nada soy la jefa de operaciones tácticas. –le recordó la ojimarrón con algo de orgullo.

–Bueno, ten presente que deberé venir por la torta o tu tendrás que pasar a buscarla. Así que debes manejar de manera más prudente para que no se arruine.

Le advirtió Shinji a la peli-morada mientras daba los toques finales a la torta. Una vez satisfecho con el resultado de su obra, procedió a colocarla en una bandeja con tapa, la cual envolvió con sumo cuidado para poder transportarla de manera segura, sin que la alocada manera de conducir de su tutora pudiera dañarla. Claro que no le dijo esto a ella, no estaba de más que fuera más precavida a la hora de llevar la sorpresa para Asuka.

–En ese caso mejor paso a recogerla antes de ir por ustedes.

* * *

Ni bien entró en el salón, lo primero que hizo el adolescente, fue reunirse con Kensuke y Touji, también llamo a Hikari, para así hablar con los tres al mismo tiempo:

–Bueno, resulta que después del almuerzo, mi tutora vendrá a recogerme para ir a sorprender a mi novia. Ella está viajando con la Flota del Pacífico y llegarán al puerto de Tokio-3 mañana al mediodía. En este momento, se encuentran a una distancia, en la que se puede llegar a ellos en minutos por aire. Así que quería invitarlos para que nos acompañen.

–¿Estás hablando en serio? –consultó Kensuke muy emocionado– ¿Nos llevarás contigo a bordo de uno de los barcos de la Flota del Pacífico?

–Sí, esa es la idea. –afirmó Shinji.

–Cuenta conmigo, siempre quise subirme a uno de ellos. –aseguró el Otaku.

–Conmigo no cuentes, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. –señaló Touji.

En ese momento Kensuke se acercó a su amigo para intentar convencerlo, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad y quería compartirla con él, por lo cual le pidió:

–Vamos Touji. Debes venir, por favor.

–No tengo ganas de conocer a su novia o pasar tiempo con él. –indicó el atleta.

–Bueno, ella es bastante simpática, pero realmente creo que estaríamos entrometiéndonos en su reencuentro, así que yo tampoco voy. –agregó Hikari.

–Oh, vamos deben venir, será divertido. Touji, velo como una oportunidad para faltar a clases. –insistió el de lentes.

–Si lo pones así, creo que es mejor que quedarme aquí solo. –cedió el deportista sin mucho entusiasmo– Y debería ir para asegurarme de que no te metas en problemas. Está bien iré.

–¿Entonces representante? A Asuka le agradaría verte, además, ya que los llevó a ellos, es justo que también venga algún conocido de ella, no creo que le guste que caiga solo con estos dos.

Nuevamente el Otaku intervino para convencer a otro de los invitados por su nuevo compañero. Dado que sabía muy bien cuál era el punto débil de su Representante y le dijo a Shinji:

–Permíteme un momento.

El de lentes se encaminó a la representante y le susurró al oído:

–Si vienes, tendrás la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con Touji fuera de la escuela.

Este comentario provocó un ligero enrojecimiento en la adolescente de coletas, una mirada con algo de ira de Touji hacia su amigo y sorpresa por parte del ojiazul, que también se dispuso a insistir:

–Vamos, si vienes, Asuka estará muy feliz. Realmente tiene ganas de verte, eres lo más cercano que tiene a una amiga. –indicó apelando a la lastima para convencerla– Dada la forma en que fuimos criados y educados, no tuvimos muchas oportunidades de hacer amigos. Será una muy linda sorpresa para ella conocerte en persona antes de lo previsto, de lo contrario deberá esperar hasta el lunes.

–Espera, ¿ella también asistirá a este colegio? –consultó Touji.

–Sí, claro, ya todo está arreglado. –le respondió Shinji.

–Está bien, pero debo pedir permiso a mi padre primero. –aceptó Hikari.

–En ese caso está todo resuelto, mi tutora se encargará de todo. Ya habló con el director, si a él no le molesta, dudo que sus padres le digan que no.

Cuando por fin terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo y todos aceptaron ir, sonó la campana indicando el inicio de la clase, cada quien se reacomodó en su lugar, para sufrir otro monólogo sobre el Segundo Impacto. La expresión de todos en el salón coincidía con los pensamientos de Shinji: «_Nunca me acostumbraré a esta lección._»

* * *

Sobre el final de la perorata del profesor, con todos al borde de quedarse dormidos, volvió a sonar la campana indicando que llegó la hora de almorzar. Por primera vez el morocho se juntó con Kensuke y Touji durante el descanso, todo por obra de Hikari, quien sugirió disfrutar del almuerzo juntos, así no habría que esperar a nadie al momento de marcharse. Shinji también sumó a Rei, a quien le había llevado un Bentō vegetariano para tratar de acercarse más a ella, como habían quedado el día anterior.

La hora de la comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, Shinji fue atento y generoso con sus compañeros, no solo con Rei, al convidarles un poco de su Bentō, ya que había preparado bastante. Algo que Touji apreció de sobremanera, no era muy exigente con lo que metía en su estómago, pero agradecía tener algo mejor que lo que la cafetería podía ofrecerle. Hikari siguió el ejemplo del morocho, más que nada, para saber si su cocina era del agrado del atleta y ver si llamaba su atención u obtenía algún elogio. Desafortunadamente solo recibió un simple gracias por la comida y el reconocimiento de que sabía bien.

Rei disfrutó del Bentō vegetariano que su colega le había preparado, definitivamente era mucho mejor que lo que normalmente comía. Cuando la de mirada serena quiso convidar al resto del grupo, el morocho le dijo que no era necesario, sacando una bandeja de su lonchera, donde tenía algunas piezas que sobraron, la idea original era dárselo a la peli azul, si la comida resultaba de su agrado para que se lo llevara a casa.

–¿Qué te parece Rei? –consultó Shinji.

–Es muy sabroso.

–¿No te gustaría aprender a hacerlo? Es bastante sencillo, podrías venir a casa un día y te lo enseñaré, creo que es mejor que lo que estabas comiendo. –ofreció el ojiazul.

–No creo disponer del tiempo para ello. –indicó Rei.

–Si quieres aprenderlo, encontraremos el tiempo. –aseguró el morocho con confianza– Podría ser después de los entrenamientos o incluso aquí en la escuela, en alguna de las clases de economía doméstica.

–La última opción es más aceptable. –aceptó la peli-azul.

En ese momento, Hikari que había estado al pendiente de la interacción de sus dos compañeros decidió intervenir:

–Podría conseguir que nos dejen usar el salón durante el horario del almuerzo si gustan, también quisiera aprender algunos de tus secretos Shinji.

–Entonces está decidido Rei. Cuando Hikari nos diga, iremos y te enseñaré a preparar varios platillos sencillos como este.

–De acuerdo.

Fue la respuesta de Rei y en ese pequeño instante, sus labios se movieron ligeramente de manera casi imperceptible, reflejando que estaba feliz.

–Estoy segura que el lunes o martes podremos disponer del salón. –ofreció la Representante.

–Arigato Representante-san.

–Solo dime Hikari.

–Bueno Hikari-san.

La peli-azul volvió a sonrojarse como cuando llamó a Shinji por su nombre. El almuerzo prosiguió, Rei se mantuvo callada, casi como si no estuviera allí, solo Shinji y Hikari intentaron integrarla, pero casi sin éxito. Touji se concentró en comer y Kensuke solo hablaba emocionado de todo lo que sabía sobre la Flota del Pacífico.

* * *

Antes del volver al salón, el morocho llamó a su novia como solía hacerlo en el horario del almuerzo.

–Hola, disculpa la demora, es que estaba almorzando con Rei y Hikari.

–_Descuida, no te preocupes, supuse que estarías haciendo algo semejante por lo que me dijiste anoche._

–¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? –preguntó el ojiazul.

–_Tranquila, estuve corriendo un poco por la cubierta para entretenerme y tratar de bajar la ansiedad._

–Te entiendo, también estoy muy ansioso por verte.

Fue allí que los dos adolescente suspiraron con anhelo y emoción. Para Asuka aún faltaba un día, mientras que Shinji, estaba luchando con el deseo de consolar a su novia y decirle que en breve estarían juntos, contra el plan de sorprenderla.

–_¿Qué tal estuvo la tuya? –_consultó Asuka.

–Nuevamente tocó el sedante.

–_Oh, cada vez que me hablas de ese monólogo me dan ganas de volver a Alemania nadando para evitarlo._

–Lo sé, yo preferiría estar en la cama durmiendo al menos contigo al otro lado de la línea. –aseguró el morocho.

–_Bueno, pronto podremos estar juntos en la misma habitación._

–Solo un día más.

En ese momento, sonó la campana anunciando a los estudiantes que debían volver a sus aulas.

–Lamento decir que es hora de colgar, tengo que volver al salón.

–_Sí, lo sé, escuché la campana. No estoy segura si la odio más ahora o si lo hare cuando este ahí._

–Estoy seguro que la odiaremos más cuando estés aquí y nos interrumpa.

–_Tienes toda la razón, eso será mucho más molesto. –_coincidió la pelirroja sonriendo_– De acuerdo, hablaremos por la noche._

–Hasta esta noche. Te quiero mucho.

–_Yo igual._

Al finalizar la llamada, alguien llamó a la puerta del camarote de Asuka. Mientras tanto, Shinji tuvo que volver a su salón, donde él y los demás debieron esperar unos 40 minutos, hasta que el director los convocó, solicitando que llevaran sus pertenencias con ellos.

* * *

Al salir al pasillo, el hombre los escoltó hasta la salida donde Misato los esperaba.

–Hola chicos, ¿están listos?

–Hai. –respondieron Hikari y Shinji.

Kensuke y Touji no respondieron, ya que quedaron boquiabiertos y a punto de babear ante la apariencia de la peli-morada, lo que desencadenó una buena reprimenda por parte de la representante, quien los tomó de las orejas para introducirlos en el asiento trasero del Alpine azul y ubicándose en medio de los dos, ignorando sus quejas. Misato solo sonrió con algo de compasión por los adolescentes, Shinji simplemente se ubicó en el asiento del copiloto, asegurándose de colocarse correcta y firmemente el cinturón, sus tres compañeros lo observaron con curiosidad. Encontraron la respuesta, cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha y se hundieron en el asiento debido a la inercia, solo tuvieron un instante de lucidez en el cual imitaron las acciones previas de Shinji. De manera instintiva, Hikari se aferró a sus compañeros en busca de seguridad, recostándose más sobre el atleta, quien apenas se inmutó, debido al pánico que lo invadió por la forma de conducir de Misato.

–¡Misato! ¡Te dije que debías ser más prudente para no arruinar la torta! –le recordó el ojiazul con algo de pánico y fastidio.

–Estoy siendo prudente.

–No es lo suficiente, debes bajar la velocidad un poco más. –insistió Shinji.

–Está bien, pero me quitas la diversión. –aceptó mirando por el espejo retrovisor la expresión de los otros tres adolescentes y bajando la velocidad.

* * *

Tras unos minutos de viaje, llegaron al aeropuerto donde un VOLT los estaba esperando para despegar. Kensuke no pudo con su genio y se puso a filmar hasta el último detalle de la aeronave, para él, era como estar en Disneylandia.

–Debo decirte que, tendrás que entregarme esa cinta cuando terminemos, tengo que asegurarme de mantener ciertas cosas en secreto. –informó Misato.

–Te refieres al robot, ¿no? –consultó Kensuke.

–Entre otras cosas. –respondió la ojimarrón.

–Mientras pueda filmar todo lo demás, en especial los acorazados y los aviones, no tengo problema. –indicó el Otaku.

–Claro adelante.

Todos se posicionaron dentro del VOLT, Shinji llevaba la torta en su regazo, Misato se sentó junto al él y los otros tres frente a ellos, de igual manera que en el asiento trasero del Alpine. Cuando todos estuvieron asegurados en sus lugares, la aeronave despegó, serían unos 40 minutos de viaje.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Pervers**_: "Pervertido" en alemán.

_**Guten morgen mein Freund**_: "Buenos días mi novio" en alemán.

_**Guten morgen meine Freundin**_: "Buenos días mi novia" en alemán.

_**Inchō: **_Así es como Touji le dice a Hikari, pensé que significaba Representante pues es el cargo de ella en el instituto, pero significa "Director" en japonés, seguramente lo que quiere decir es "Jefa".

_**Dummheit**_: "Estupidez" en alemán.

_**Otaku**_: "Fanático/Amante de algo" en japonés.

* * *

**Nuevos** **Personajes**:

Hikari, Touji y Kensuke.

* * *

Nota Final:

Recuerden que tiene disponible una versión a color en PDF en Mega, el enlace esta en mi perfil solo deben completarlo o buscarlo con google, fanfiction no me deja ponerlo completo :(  
En dos semanas (Medianoche del 5/1 aproximadamente) publico el tercer capítulo y seguramente ya tienen una clara idea de su contenido.  
Mil perdones por la fecha anterior.

Agradecimiento a Manolo Mave por las correcciones y sugerencias, al igual que a aniber-estrada por la motivación que me proporcionan.

Atentamente Arroba5.


	3. Cap III: Reencuentro Turbulento

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento.

* * *

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias. Contendrá: **_Romance_**, **_Drama_**, **_Acción_** y **_Humor_** (trataré de esforzarme en esto último, pues no todos nos reímos de lo mismo), lo aclaro, ya que no se pueden poner más de dos categorías en Fanfiction (o no sé hacerlo).

Presten atención que la clasificación pasó a "M", habrá advertencias cuando corresponda.

–Diálogo Normal–

–_Diálogo personaje no presente físicamente o Pensamiento_– Ejemplo: alguien a través de un teléfono radio o pantalla.

–_«Pensamiento de un personaje en medio de un diálogo o de la narración»_– No es igual a un diálogo de pensamientos un ejemplo son los pensamiento de Asuka cuando habla con Shinji a través del celular.

* * *

**Capítulo III: **_**Reencuentro Turbulento**_

Cuando Asuka abrió la puerta se encontró con Kaji, prácticamente no lo había visto durante todo el viaje. Desde que Shinji se fue, su tutor había estado muy ausente. Antes del viaje, según él, por los preparativos y trámites necesarios. A eso se sumaba, que la pelirroja estaba reacomodando su rutina, para que coincidiera con la de su novio en Tokio-3.

Durante el viaje, Kaji se había confinado en su camarote. Tras abordar, él dijo que tenía muchos informes que completar, además de un paquete que debía entregarle al Comandante al arribar, el cual era muy importante y necesitaba estar constantemente bajo su supervisión.

–¡Kaji! ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamó Asuka con algo de ironía y molestia–Por un momento, pensé que habías dejado la nave.

–Je, lo merezco, disculpa. Realmente no tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver a mi camarote y retomar el cuidado del paquete del comandante.

–¡¿Qué es tan importante qué necesita que lo vigiles tanto?!

–No puedo decírtelo. –indicó el de la cola de caballo.

–Podrían haberlo enviado por aire. –señaló la pelirroja.

–Sí, puede ser. Pero yo debía ser el mensajero y como tu tutor, debo mantenerme cerca de ti.

–Pues, no has estado cumpliendo con eso último de la mejor manera que digamos, y esta semana no es la excepción.

–Tienes razón, casi que no hemos hablado. Te prometo, que los llevaré a ti y a Shinji a cenar al mejor restorán de Tokio-3 una vez que lleguemos. También podría solo pagar una cena para ustedes dos, si lo prefieres como compensación. –ofreció Kaji al notar la molestia en su cargo.

–Eso suena bien, una cena para mí y Shinji solos. De acuerdo, es un trato, siempre y cuando lo cumplas, te perdono.

Aceptó la germana, mientras soñaba despierta, luego mostró una gran sonrisa de niña consentida. Kaji forzó un poco su habitual sonrisa seductora en respuesta al pensar en la cuenta de su ofrecimiento. Que la adolescente perdonara su ausencia no sería fácil.

–Gracias. Bueno, tengo algo para ti. –indicó el hombre sacando una enorme caja que tenía escondida detrás de su espalda– Lamento decir que no es de mi parte, sino de Mari.

–Oh… ¿Por qué no me lo diste antes? –preguntó la pelirroja tomando el paquete de las manos de su tutor con un poco de ansiedad.

–Porque me dio las mismas instrucciones que con la carta de Shinji.

–Eso es raro. ¿Qué podría querer decirme con esto? Además, hubiera sido más fácil que se la enviara a Misato. –señaló Asuka.

La pelirroja dejó el paquete en la cama con algo de cuidado, tuvo que reprimir su ansiedad por descubrir el contenido y regresó a la puerta para seguir hablando con su tutor.

–Ni lo que digas. Ella incluso me amenazó para que lo hiciera si o si en este momento. –comentó Kaji tragando saliva.

–¿Con qué podría ella amenazarte?

–Solo te diré esto porque confío en ti, y tal vez al saberlo seas un poco más indulgente sobre mi ausencia en estos días. Mari sabe mucho sobre mi trabajo, digamos que tengo ciertas actividades que deben ser completamente confidenciales.

–Mmm, ¿eres un espía? –preguntó la germana, acercándose y hablando en voz baja, casi susurrando, luego de pensar por un instante.

–Je, realmente eres muy astuta. –elogió el hombre guiñando un ojo en busca de complicidad.

–Entonces te dejaré volver a tus tareas, solo ten cuidado. No creo que a Misato le guste que algo malo te pueda pasar. Tampoco a Shinji o a mí.

Aseguró Asuka reflejando tristeza en su rostro. Kaji pudo apreciar la sinceridad y el cariño en la mirada de su tutelada, lo que provocó que se sintiera muy feliz, después de todo él también se había encariñado con los adolescentes.

–Descuida, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Me alegra saber que significo algo para ustedes.

–¡Claro que eres importante para nosotros! –aseguró Asuka– Yo no tengo padre y tú eres lo más cercano a uno para mí. Estoy segura que Shinji piensa lo mismo. Aunque él tiene un padre, tú le has dado los consejos que él no le dio y lo ayudaste a madurar, eres un ejemplo para él.

–Te lo agradezco Asuka, ustedes se han convertido en mi familia también, me considero como su tío.

–Esa sería una buena descripción de lo que representas para nosotros.

–Bueno. Te dejo ver tranquila tu regalo. –se despidió Kaji– Debo volver a mi camarote para asegurarme de que el paquete esté a salvo.

–Hasta luego. Espero verte para cenar por lo menos.

–Tal vez, no lo garantizo.

* * *

Tras eso, el espía se marchó, dejando a Asuka nuevamente sola en su camarote para que abriera el regalo de Mari. La pelirroja se encontraba ansiosa y llena de curiosidad. ¿Qué le habría enviado su vieja tutora? ¿Y por qué razón recién podía recibirlo hasta ahora? Era más práctico si lo recibía directamente al llegar a Tokio-3 de parte de Misato.

La germana miró el paquete sobre la cama. Era una caja bastante grande, envuelta en papel madera con algunas estampillas y la dirección de su casa en Alemania, estaba dirigida a ella. Con algo de ansiedad, desgarró el papel para revelar una caja blanca, atada con una cinta roja y un gran moño por nudo.

Sin desatar el moño, Asuka apartó la cinta para abrir la caja. Dentro, encontró un sobre con su nombre firmado por Mari. Lo dejó a un costado y empezó a apartar el papel que ocultaba el resto del contenido, revelando un hermoso vestido de verano amarillo.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Asuka, ante la idea de usarlo para ir de picnic con Shinji. El único inconveniente que notó es que no quedaría muy bien si lo usara con un sujetador debajo.

Los pensamientos de la pelirroja se interrumpieron al bajar nuevamente la mirada hacia el sobre. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió, descubriendo que contenía una carta de Mari y un segundo sobre. Su curiosidad, estaba más enfocada en lo que su vieja tutora, podría querer decirle por medio de una carta, que en el otro sobre. Así que se dispuso a leerla.

_Hola Asuka._

_Sinceramente habría preferido entregarte esto en persona, pero nuestras obligaciones, lamentablemente lo hicieron imposible. Es probable que te distraigas con el vestido, el cual, es mi forma de pedir perdón, por no hacer esto cara a cara y para garantizar que primero leas mi carta._

_El otro sobre, es una carta escrita por tu madre. Me lo confió Yui antes de la activación de la Unidad 01. Por lo que ella dijo, Kyoko la escribió antes de sufrir el accidente con la Unidad 02. En ese momento, Yui también escribió una semejante para Shinji, la cual él leyó durante su viaje de regreso a Tokio-3._

–_¿Shinji recibió una carta escrita por su madre y no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaría? _–pensó Asuka con algo de molestia y asombro por esa actitud. Luego, retomó la lectura para ver si encontraba la respuesta.

_No te enojes con él por no decírtelo, yo se lo pedí, dado que era tanto la voluntad de Yui como de Kyoko que no te lo dijéramos. Solo podía entregarles las cartas si eran elegidos como pilotos y antes de que se acercaran al campo de batalla, de lo contrario debería esperar a que cumplieran 18 años. Lo comprenderás mejor una vez que leas la tuya. Ten presente, era mucho más probable que recibieras tu carta antes que Shinji. _

–_Sí, eso es verdad, fui seleccionada y confirmada desde hace años. En cambio, Shinji, solo ha sido confirmado recientemente, no tengo idea si ya estaba o no seleccionado._

_Tengo una noción de su contenido y seguramente, sea muy parecida a la que Shinji recibió. Dependiendo de las dudas que tengas, una vez que hayas terminado de leerla, puedes hablar conmigo o con Shinji, esa es tu decisión. Confio en que sabrás entender por qué no te dijimos nada y, si quieres a alguien para descargar tu ira, por mantenerte aislada de esto, preferiría que me elijas a mí. _

_Estoy segura, de que no ha sido fácil para Shinji el no decirte nada al respecto. También, considero que ustedes dos son los más indicados para apoyarse el uno al otro. Sin nada más que decirte, espero que en algún momento me perdones._

_ Te quiero Asuka y te deseo lo mejor a ti y a Shinji. Buena suerte._

–_No me lo has puesto fácil, Mari. Pero jamás te odiaría, solo estoy molesta. No tomaré ninguna decisión sobre tu castigo, al menos hasta leer la carta de Mutter._

Asuka se encontraba abrumada de emociones, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por leer la carta de su madre. También molesta, porque esta carta existiera y recién la recibía ahora. Con Shinji, solo dolida por la situación y un poco molesta, dada la explicación de Mari. Con esta última, también estaba molesta, mucho más que con su novio, pero jamás podría odiarlos, ya que eran su familia.

Tomó el sobre con delicadeza y lo observó con detenimiento, tratando de apreciar cada detalle, descubriendo que su nombre estaba escrito en el. Acarició con ternura la inscripción hecha de puño y letra por su madre, abrazó la carta con amor, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Con sumo cuidado, la abrió y comenzó a leerla con pasión y calma, para no dejar pasar ni una sola palabra.

_Mi querida Asuka._

_Te escribo estas palabras sabiendo que, al momento de leerlas ya no estaré físicamente junto a ti. Espero que hayas podido perdonarme por tener que abandonarte. Esta ha sido la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar en toda mi vida. Es probable que ya tengas 14 años, si es que pasaste la prueba para ser la piloto de la Unidad 02, de no ser así, debes tener 18 años, la guerra ha terminado y hemos ganado. Ojalá sigas siendo amiga de Shinji, si no es que ya son algo más, lo que me haría muy feliz, los dos hacen una muy linda pareja._

–_Lo mismo que pensaba Yui. _–recordó la pelirroja con nostalgia y alegría de haber cumplido un deseo de su madre.

_Seguramente, a estas alturas, sabrás que mi trabajo y el de Yui era desarrollar un arma, que fuera capaz de defender a la humanidad de la amenaza de los Mensajeros. No sé cuántos son, solo que encontraron al primero en la Antártida junto con unos documentos, tan antiguos como el Mensajero. En el caso del segundo, fue encontrado en lo que hoy es Tokio-3. _

_Mientras estudiaban al primero, ocurrió el Segundo Impacto. Al estudiar los documentos, estos revelaron que más Mensajeros vendrían y que decidirían el destino de la humanidad. Es por eso que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, decidí sacrificar mi vida por la tuya. Después de todo, es el deber de toda madre proteger a sus hijos. _

–_¿Ella sabía lo qué pasaría?_

_Lo único que lamento, es el dolor que te puede haber causado a ti y a Shinji con mi partida. Sobre todo, por tener que presenciar la activación de la Unidad 02. Realmente los necesitaba allí conmigo, dándome fuerza y valor para mantenerme firme en mi decisión. Discúlpame por ser tan egoísta y díselo al él también._

–_No, ella sabía que la afectaría, pero no lo que pasó después._

_Quiero que sepas que era necesario brindarle un alma al Eva para que funcionase, no vi otra alternativa que usar la mía. Ya que es casi un hecho que tú serías su piloto, era lo más seguro para que te pudieras sincronizar con la Unidad 02. _

_No puedo asegurarlo, dado que no tenemos forma de verificarlo, pero tal vez, cuando sincronices con el Eva podamos volver a hablar. De no ser así, ten presente que siempre estaré cuidando de ti desde su interior. Espero que este conocimiento te dé la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar las batallas que están por venir. _

–_¿Podré comunicarme con ella? Shinji debe de saberlo. ¡Probablemente sea por eso que siento algo familiar cuando estoy en el Eva! Eso explica por qué Shinji peleó tan bien contra el Mensajero, seguro que Yui lo protegió._

_Yui me ha dicho que ella también eligió a Shinji como piloto de la Unidad 01, por lo que también se sacrificará por él como yo lo hago por ti. Ella también ha escrito una carta que, como esta, les serán entregadas antes de que la batalla sea inminente para darles valor y algo de tranquilidad, si es que son pilotos. _

_De lo contrario, él también la recibirá cuando cumpla 18 años. Por eso te pido que, si lees tu carta antes que Shinji, no debes decirle que Yui está dentro de la Unidad 01. Si la situación es al revés por favor no te enfades con él. Ha sido nuestra decisión que obtengan esta información a través de nosotras._

–_Eso lo explica, querían que nos enteremos por ellas y no por alguien más. No puedo imaginar la impotencia que Shinji o yo podríamos sentir, al saber que están allí y no poder intentar comunicarnos._

_Hayas logrado o no ser el piloto ten siempre presente que eres y serás lo más importante en mi vida. Mi amor hacia ti es incondicional._

_Ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzen Sein und meinem Herzen. (Te amo con todo mi Ser y mi Corazón.)_

_Tu Mutter, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu._

–_Ich liebe dich auch von ganzen Herzen und von meiner Mutter_. (Yo también te amo con todo mi Ser y mi Corazón Mamá.)

Asuka se quedó contemplando la carta y reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de aprender sobre su madre, la de Shinji y los Evas. La idea de volver a hablar con su madre, la que la ama incondicionalmente, había eliminado su dolor y la molestia que sentía hacia su novio y Mari. Ahora debía llamar a Shinji, era quien podría confirmarle si podía o no comunicarse con su madre. Tomó su celular y lo llamó, pero este no respondió, supuso que aún estaba en clases o estaría en algún entrenamiento.

–_Ha pasado tanto tiempo, supongo que puedo esperar un poco más. Además, no creo que me dejen subirme al Eva hasta que estemos en el Geo-Front. Mejor probaré el vestido para distraerme un poco._

La pelirroja se metió en el baño para darse una ducha, antes de ponerse el vestido, ya qué más temprano había estado trotando en la cubierta y no quería ensuciarlo. Luego de su ducha, se puso el vestido para después observarse en el espejo.

–No creo tener un sostén, que pueda quedar bien debajo del vestido, tal vez pueda comprar unos invisibles al llegar. Además, me servirán para vestidos que no tengan mangas o tiras. Me pregunto si le gustará a Shinji…

La adolescente continuó contemplando lo bien que le quedaba el vestido. Ciertamente, Mari había acertado en la talla y tenía buen gusto. De pronto, un zumbido llamó su atención, supuso que alguna aeronave estaría por aterrizar o despegar.

–¡Qué extraño!

La pelirroja se llevó una mano al mentón y reflexionó, antes de volver a hablar en voz alta:

–No recuerdo, que hoy estuvieran programadas maniobras de aterrizaje o despegue para los portaaviones. Tampoco que hoy saliera algún explorador para inspeccionar el camino.

Asuka salió de su camarote y observó el cielo en busca del origen del zumbido. A lo lejos y acercándose divisó un VOLT.

–No creo haber visto ningún VOLT en la flota del Pacífico, debe de venir de tierra. Tal vez venga a buscar a Kaji.

* * *

La germana no se molestó en cambiarse y se dirigió al camarote de su tutor, para preguntarle si se estaba yendo o, si había otra razón para que un VOLT viniera en este momento. Tal vez, era para transportar a algún herido o enfermo, que no podía esperar a que llegaran a Tokio-3 y necesitaba un tratamiento más complejo que el que podían brindarle a bordo. Al llegar, se encontró con Kaji en la puerta.

–No me digas que, ¿al final si vas a dejar la nave? –preguntó Asuka– Solo estaba bromeando hace un rato.

–Te dije que debo estar cerca de ti como tu tutor. –le recordó el hombre– No voy a irme. Al menos no por ahora. Algo me dice que ese VOLT está aquí por ti.

–Si está aquí para llevarme a mí, ¿tú te quedas en la nave o vienes conmigo?

–Eso dependerá de quien venga en el VOLT.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno. Si Misato estuviera a bordo, seguramente volvería a ser tu tutora. También, podrían haber enviado a alguien para recogerte.

–¡Oh! Si fuera Misato, tal vez traería a Shinji con ella. –señaló Asuka.

–Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. –indicó Kaji.

Asuka no necesitó escuchar más, su curiosidad y la ansiedad acumulada, tras leer la carta, la impulsó a dirigirse hacia la cubierta, donde podría aterrizar el VOLT. Al llegar al final del pasillo, donde estaba la escalera que conducía a su destino, dejó de escuchar el zumbido de los motores de la aeronave. Aumentó un poco el ritmo, para ver a los visitantes y aclarar sus dudas.

* * *

En ese momento, tanto Misato como Shinji, ya habían descendido y aguardaban por el resto de sus acompañantes. El primero de los invitados en bajar fue Kensuke, que estaba muy emocionado por empezar a filmar, Touji lo siguió, tratando de mantenerlo bajo control. La última fue Hikari, quien decidió esperar al final para evitar que el Otaku militar la embistiera, lo que podría provocar, que dejara caer la torta de Asuka, ya que el morocho se la había confiado durante el viaje.

Shinji escudriñaba la cubierta en busca de Asuka mientras Misato lo miraba con una media sonrisa burlona. Su tutora le había dicho al adolescente que aterrizarían en la embarcación donde su novia y la Unidad 02 eran transportadas. Lo único que logró ver con claridad fue la enorme manta que cubría al Eva y personal que estaba asistiendo en el descenso, no pudo encontrar ninguna pista de la pelirroja.

* * *

Al alcanzar la altura del último escalón, la germana vio la melena característica de su última tutora, junto a ella, un adolescente de espalda con el pelo negro, camisa blanca y pantalón gris. En ese momento ignoró todo lo demás, no lo dudo y se dirigió a él, definitivamente, tenía que ser su novio. Comenzó a trotar, incrementando la velocidad con cada paso, hasta finalmente correr y luego gritar:

–¡BAKA-SHINJI!

Asuka corría hacia su novio con los ojos humedecidos de emoción, principalmente por felicidad. Ante esto, el morocho se dio media vuelta y con solo distinguir una melena rojiza, se encaminó a su encuentro.

–¡ASUKA! –gritó Shinji con una amplia sonrisa.

Shinji no logró llegar muy lejos, ya que Asuka saltó sobre él, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de su novio. Él apenas logró atraparla, sujetándola de la cintura. Por el impulso que traía y el impacto, el adolescente debió girar sobre sus pies, para que no terminaran en el piso. Pero, tanto el giro como el viento que soplaba, elevaron la falda de la pelirroja, exponiendo su trasero a Misato y compañía, afortunadamente la germana se había puesto un par de bragas blancas.

El incidente pasó inadvertido para la alemana. Hikari, sin embargo, le entregó la torta a Misato, antes de jalar las orejas de sus compañeros, por no desviar la mirada, la peli-morada solo se rio. Asuka se apartó un poco de Shinji, antes de darle un apasionado beso, el cual el morocho devolvió con entusiasmo.

Tras unos instantes, la pareja rompió su beso, Misato los vitoreaba, los otros dos adolescentes se sobaban las orejas y le protestaban a Hikari, quien solo los ignoró luego de recuperar la torta de manos de la mujer.

–Baka. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

–¿No es obvio? Quería sorprenderte. –respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

–Y vaya que lo lograste. –reconoció Asuka dándole un pequeño pico.

–Y eso no es todo. –señaló Shinji.

–¿Hay más? –preguntó la germana.

–Sí, te traje una de tus tortas favoritas y a algunos amigos. –indicó el morocho.

–¡¿Ah sí?! –exclamó la pelirroja mirando detrás de su novio y divisando a otros tres adolescentes– Supongo que esa es Hikari.

–Sí, es ella.

–Y los otros dos que se soban la oreja, ¿quiénes son?

Le consultó la ojiazul a su novio mientras se aferraba al abrazo que compartían. Hikari se acercó para presentarse con Asuka, al notar que la estaba observando, evitando que Shinji contestara.

–Mucho gusto Asuka, me alegra por fin conocernos cara a cara. –dijo la de coletas haciendo una leve reverencia.

–Igualmente, Hikari. –correspondió la ojiazul sin despegarse por completo de su novio y extendiendo su mano para saludarla– ¿Por qué aquellos dos se soban la oreja y quiénes son?

La morena de coletas le contó lo sucedido, provocando que la germana se apartara de Shinji y se sonrojara de pena. Acto seguido, le dio una fuerte cachetada, tanto a Touji y Kensuke, como a su novio.

–¡BAKA! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! –regañó Asuka completamente roja y furiosa.

–Pero, fue un accidente… –intentó Shinji algo asustado– …solo intentaba evitar que cayéramos al piso.

–¡Pues la próxima vez ten más cuidado! ¡Y no expongas mis atributos a tus amigos! –indicó la germana perdiendo color e ira.

–Gomen. –se disculpó el ojiazul visiblemente afligido y desconcertado– No me di cuenta, seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

–Más te vale. –advirtió la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla ofendida– Eso, es porque a pesar del incidente, has sido muy dulce. –explicó guiñándole un ojo.

–Espera. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto. Nos debes una disculpa. –reclamó Touji con ira.

–Considérate afortunado, fue una cuota baja por el espectáculo. –contestó Asuka con un poco de odio al observar mejor al deportista y percatarse de quien podría ser.

–Tienes razón. En ese caso, ¿Cuánto vale esto?

Preguntó el atleta, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus pantalones, con la clara intención de bajarlos. En ese momento, Shinji lo sujetó del hombro con mucha fuerza, deteniendo sus movimientos. Por su parte, Hikari se encargó de la oreja que Touji aún tenía ilesa.

–Si intentas continuar. Esta vez te romperé el brazo y perderás a tu amigo. –advirtió el ojiazul mirando hacia la entrepierna del deportista.

–¡No seas irrespetuoso! –reprendió la representante de clase.

–Pero Inchō, ella comenzó. –se defendió el atleta.

–Y yo lo termino. –sentenció con severidad Hikari.

Touji tragó nervioso, claramente estaba en desventaja y no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Soltó sus pantalones con resignación, mientras pensaba en alguna manera de desquitarse. «_Tal vez pueda usar la grabación de Kensuke para humillarla al publicarla_» pensó con malicia.

–Kensuke, dame tu cámara. –pidió Shinji.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No vas a romperla o ¿sí? –indagó el otaku preocupado por su bien.

–No, solo quiero la cinta y prefiero sacarla yo mismo.

–De acuerdo. –aceptó Kensuke con resignación pensando para sí mismo– «_Si Touji tuvo que ceder, no puedo hacer nada más que entregarla_.»

–Misato.

Llamó Shinji a su tutora, tomando la cámara que el Otaku le entregaba, luego de extraer la cinta, se la entregó a su superior solicitando:

–Asegúrate de eliminar el incidente.

–Y no se te ocurra guardar una copia o mostrárselo a alguien. –advirtió la germana.

–De acuerdo, me encargare de ello. Pero a cambio, Asuka, te olvidas del tema de la foto que le envié a Shinji. –indicó la peli-morada.

La ojiazul miró con furia a su vieja tutora cruzándose de brazos, para luego apartar la mirada cerrando los ojos demostrando no estar de acuerdo y algo ofendida, señalando en respuesta:

–Ni lo sueñes. Aún debes pagar por ello.

–En ese caso, creo que tendré que guardar una copia.

Retrucó Misato agitando la cinta frente a la pelirroja. Asuka se acercó a su novio para demandar, mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros y agitaba ligeramente:

–¡Shinji haz algo! Todo esto es tu culpa.

–Misato, devuélveme la cinta. –pidió el ojiazul extendiendo la mano para tomarla.

–Como su oficial superior, confiscare esto. –dijo la Capitana.

–No puedes usar así tu cargo. –señaló el morocho.

–¿Quién lo dice?

Preguntó Misato cruzándose de brazos y mirando con aires de superioridad a sus subalternos. Shinji se apartó aún más de su novia para pararse frente a la peli-morada con rostro serio y advirtió:

–No me obligues a meter a mi padre en esto.

–¡Oh! No eres nada divertido. Está bien la borraré. –aceptó la ojimarrón– Pero asegúrate de que Asuka no se pase de los límites con su venganza.

–Trato.

–¡Oye!

Exclamó Asuka retomando el contacto con Shinji, quien la abrazó. Ante esto la pelirroja no pudo evitar envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, como si fuera una niña pequeña demandando un capricho. El morocho afirmó su agarre y solicitó:

–Asuka, por favor, tómalo como parte de pago por lo de la foto.

–¡Fluch! No tengo opción. Ahora si nos disculpan, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con Shinji a solas. Los veremos más tarde en el comedor. ¿De acuerdo, Misato?

Consultó la germana rompiendo el abrazo con Shinji para sujetar su mano y guiarlo lejos del grupo en la misma dirección por la que había llegado.

–¡Claro! ¡Solo recuerden usar protección! –bromeó la mujer con una pícara y triunfal sonrisa.

–¡Misato! –exclamó la pareja ruborizándose.

–¡Bien hecho Shinji! –celebraron los otros dos varones.

–¡Ustedes dos son unos pecaminosos lujuriosos! –regaño Hikari a la pareja.

–No le hagan caso. A Misato solo le gusta molestarnos. –se defendieron los novios.

Asuka soltó la mano del ojiazul y dando media vuelta, señaló a su superior con el dedo de la mano derecha mientras llevaba la izquierda a su cintura antes de afirmar devolviendo el golpe recibido:

–¡Ella es la ligera y lujuriosa! Vamos Shinji.

La germana se enroscó en el brazo de su novio y lo llevó con ella. Misato quedó sorprendida, con la boca ligeramente abierta, por la respuesta de la pelirroja, miró a los tres adolescentes y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención antes de decir:

–Bueno chicos, mejor buscamos el comedor. Esos dos deben de tener mucho de qué hablar, y por la expresión de Asuka debe ser algo serio.

–¡Nunca cambias, Misato!

La peli-morada se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su ex y se sonrojo notablemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Los tres estudiantes miraron con curiosidad al hombre que se acercaba al grupo.

–Hola, mi nombre es Ryoji Kaji, soy el tutor y escolta de Asuka. Supongo que tú te harás cargo de ella a partir de ahora, ¿no, Misato?

–En efecto, Asuka y Shinji vivirán conmigo, volveré a ser su tutora.

–Muy bien. En ese caso, permítanme guiarlos hacia el comedor.

–¿No tienes otra misión importante de la cual ocuparte? –preguntó Misato con algo de fastidio en la voz.

–Me viene bien un descanso, ya es sospechoso que pase tanto tiempo en mi camarote. Si me mantengo ahí, incluso con su llegada, podría atraer atención indeseada. Además, ya he tomado las precauciones necesarias.

–De acuerdo vamos. –aceptó la ojimarrón con resignación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Asuka y Shinji llegaban al camarote de la alemana. Al entrar, esta lo empujó hacia la cama y cerró la puerta asegurándola. Luego, volvió a arrojarse sobre su novio, quedando recostados sobre la cama como si estuvieran por irse a dormir.

–¡Extrañaba esto! –señaló la germana recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji.

–Sí, yo también, Pero pudimos esperar un poco, al menos hasta la noche o después de almorzar.

–No. Necesito hablar contigo ahora. –indicó Asuka poniéndose sobre él para quedar cara a cara– Es importante.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Shinji enrojecido por la cercanía y la posición.

–He leído mi carta, dime, ¿has podido hablar con tu madre? –consultó la ojiazul igual de sonrojada.

Shinji tragó saliva nervioso, sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no había logrado planear nada para encararlo. Esperaba al menos poder ser él quien sacara el tema, después de haber agasajado a su novia con sus dotes culinarios y cuando estuvieran en la casa de Misato, recostados en su nueva cama. Finalmente, tras un breve silencio decidió solo ser sincero:

–¡Oh! Sí, sobre eso. Disculpa por no decirte nada… –dijo luego de una pequeña pausa– …quería hacerlo, pero me pidieron que esperara y …

–Hai, hai, lo sé, hablaremos de eso más tarde. –interrumpió Asuka– Responde mi pregunta. –pidió con algo de impaciencia.

–Pude hacerlo, ella te envía sus saludos. Está muy feliz por nosotros y por nuestra graduación.

Indicó el morocho con alivio al ver que su novia no estaba molesta. Los ojos de Asuka se humedecieron de alegría al confirmar que era posible comunicarse con su madre, entonces abrazó con fuerza a Shinji y consultó:

–¿En serio? ¡Eso es grandioso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–Bueno, simplemente me relajé como tú me aconsejaste y me concentré en ella. La llamé con mi pensamiento, fue agradable. Aunque te aviso que debes tener cuidado con lo que piensas. Ella no puede leer tu mente, pero si piensas en algo lo podrá ver. Tiene acceso a todo pensamiento superficial.

–¿Tú también puedes ver lo que ella piensa?

–Solo lo que ella me quiere mostrar. Podrás comunicarte con tu madre, pero ella tiene una conexión más dominante.

–Oh… entiendo. Lo importante es que lograré volver a hablar con mi madre. –afirmó la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos humedecidos de emoción.

–Sí, por suerte somos pilotos y podemos volver a hablar con ellas. –indicó Shinji secando con su pulgar una lágrima, que se estaba formando debajo del ojo derecho de Asuka.

–Gracias. Llegaste en el momento perfecto.

Señaló la ojiazul inclinándose y dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Shinji devolvió el beso abrazándola por la cintura antes de hablar:

–Me alegro de poder estar aquí. Me habría encantado que hubieras estado conmigo cuando me enteré.

–Lo sé. –aseguró Asuka envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de él– Por cierto, ella te ayudo en la batalla, ¿no?

–Sí, combatimos juntos contra el Mensajero. Si no fuera por ella, no sé si estaría aquí ahora.

–Sabía que eras bueno, pero no podías ser tan bueno.

Aseguró la germana apartándose un poco y mirando a su novio con algo de firmeza. Ante este gesto Shinji, buscando halagarla, le propuso:

–Solo imagina lo buena que serás con la ayuda de tu madre. Aunque, es probable que ella también limite su sincronización, para evitar que sospechen de su presencia dentro del Eva.

–¿Pueden hacer eso? –preguntó la germana sorprendida.

–Y también pueden aumentarla de ser necesario. Okāsan incluso movió la Unidad sin mí en su interior para protegerme. Estaba frente al Eva, discutiendo si aceptaría o no, cuando Otōsan ordenó que trajeran a Rei para que tomara mi lugar, ella estaba muy herida. –narró el morocho– En ese momento, una explosión provocó un temblor, derribando a los doctores que la traían y causando que una de las luces del techo se desprendiera sobre ella. Por instinto corrí a ayudarla y Okāsan usó uno de los brazos de la Unidad 01 para protegernos.

–¡Vaya! No me habías contado nada al respecto.

–Bueno, si te lo hubiese dicho en su momento, te habrías enojado y seguramente sospechado algo.

–Sí, tienes razón. Por suerte se acabaron los secretos entre nosotros, los dos somos pilotos. Así que ambos sabemos que ellas nos cuidan desde el interior de los Evas.

Asuka se recostó nuevamente sobre el pecho de Shinji, disfrutando el momento. Un instante después se separó de golpe y exclamó:

–¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa con Mari y las Unidades que está construyendo?

–No te preocupes, ella y Okāsan, idearon una forma para que nadie más deba sacrificarse, para que un Eva funcione y pueda sincronizar con su piloto. Lo malo, es que era una teoría, la cual no podían probar en ese momento. Debía intentarse con un Eva desde cero.

–Pero ¿qué hay de la Unidad 00? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–No lo sé con certeza, pero después de mucho trabajo, Mari logró modificar su núcleo, de esa manera comprobó la teoría.

–De acuerdo. Supongo que se lo preguntaré mejor cuando hable con ella. Ahora, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos unos minutos… –sugirió la ojiazul inclinándose y dándole un pequeño pico– …para ponernos al día y luego nos reunimos para almorzar con el resto?

–¡Me gusta cómo suena eso! –expresó el morocho ejerciendo un poco de presión para acercarla más, dándole un beso.

Asuka devolvió el beso y lo profundizó, volviéndolo un beso francés, Shinji no tardó en corresponder. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se besaron apasionadamente, sus hormonas entraron en juego y sus cuerpos reaccionaron. Siguieron así por un instante, frotando levemente sus cuerpos, hasta que la hombría del morocho hizo acto de presencia, entonces la pelirroja, con suavidad, bajó la intensidad del beso, hasta terminar de romper el contacto de sus labios.

–¡Gott in Himmel! ¡Extrañé esto! –exclamó Asuka respirando con algo de pesadez.

–Yo también. –concordó Shinji imitando la respiración de su novia.

–Sabes que no haremos nada más allá, ¿verdad? –consultó la germana mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

–Claro que lo sé. –respondió el ojiazul devolviendo la mirada– Así como tú sabes que eso… –indicó mirando hacia su entrepierna– …es solo una reacción natural.

–Lo sé, ahora mejor detengámonos. –propuso la pelirroja dándole un pequeño pico– Para que tu amigo se calme un poco y podamos ir a almorzar. Realmente extraño tu comida y tengo muchas ganas de volver a probar esa torta.

Asuka se apartó un poco de su novio, a lo cual Shinji se apoyó en sus codos para enderezarse y verla mejor a la cara. De pronto recordando el tema de su hombría consultó:

–Hablando de eso… ¿Por qué no estás usando sostén?

–¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

–Bueno… no veo tiras de uno, solo las del vestido y …–dudó el morocho bajando un poco el tono de voz antes de seguir– …la sensación es distinta.

–¡Baka-Hentai! –exclamó Asuka dándole un ligero golpecito con el puño en el mentón juguetonamente– No lo llevo, porque no quedan bien con el vestido. Debo comprar uno invisible, que también me sirva para vestidos de fiesta que no tengan tiras o con hombros descubiertos. Aunque estoy muy cómoda junto a ti, mejor me voy a cambiar, esto no es apropiado para la cubierta de un barco, no quiero más incidentes.

–Aunque me gusta cómo te queda, esa es una buena idea. –coincidió el adolescente ligeramente sonrojado.

–¡Danke Schön! Ya lo usaré cuando me lleves de día de campo.

Avisó Asuka sonrojada, antes de levantarse de la cama para encaminarse al baño. Previo a ingresar al sanitario, la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y le lanzó un beso mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su novio. Una vez dentro, solo dejó la puerta entre abierta para seguir hablando.

–¿Por qué lo estabas usando en primer lugar? –consultó Shinji.

–Venía con la carta. Es un regalo de Mari, me lo estaba probando para distraerme un rato, ya que no me atendiste cuando te llamé. Ahora sé el porqué. Justo escuché el motor del VOLT y no me molesté en cambiarme para ir a ver de qué se trataba.

–Oh… entonces, al final todo el incidente fue mi culpa, gomen.

–Arrgh… olvídate de eso, solo ten más cuidado la próxima. Tal vez podrías poner una mano en mis muslos, para sujetar el vestido.

–¿Y sobre tu trasero? –preguntó Shinji con algo de timidez, muy sonrojado.

–¡Hentai! –exclamó Asuka, luego dudo por un momento, antes de agregar en un tono más bajo– Podría ser, pero también sería un tipo de exhibición, mejor dejar eso para más adelante.

La pelirroja se cambió a un par de jeans y una remera roja, sin olvidar ponerse un sujetador. Al salir del baño le dio un beso a Shinji, tomó su mano y lo levantó para ir juntos al comedor.

* * *

Se desplazaron por los corredores con Asuka enroscada en el brazo del morocho y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Tras unos minutos, llegaron donde Misato y los demás los esperaban. De un lado de la mesa, estaba Misato, con Kensuke y Touji a su lado, junto al deportista estaba sentada Hikari, en la cabecera custodiando la torta de Shinji y los bentōs. Por su parte, Kaji se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, en frente de la peli-morada.

Al llegar a la mesa, Asuka y Shinji se ubicaron entre los que traían el pelo atado, con la pelirroja junto a la adolescente y el morocho al lado del hombre. El ojiazul tomó la torta y la dejó en la cabecera desocupada, más cerca de Kaji, por temor a que Misato intentara probarla. Luego sirvió los bentōs a su novia y los adultos, quienes seguramente aún no almorzaban. También sirvió un poco de té para él y sus compañeros, mientras esperaban que los demás terminaran de comer.

–Esto está muy bueno, Shinji. –elogió Kaji.

–Tienes razón en eso. –concordó Misato.

–Mmm, no sé lo que es, pero realmente hay algo en tu comida que me encanta. –dijo la germana y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio– No puedo esperar para probar la torta, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que me preparaste una.

–Gracias, pero disfruta del almuerzo, aún tengo otra bandeja por si quieres repetir. Luego pasaremos a la torta.

–Oh, yo quiero repetir. –intervino la peli-morada.

–No, es para mí, has podido disfrutar de su comida durante los últimos días. –señaló la pelirroja.

–Es verdad, Misato, déjaselo a ella, puedo traerte una bandeja del buffet si gustas. –ofreció el de la cola de caballo.

Entre tanto, Hikari y Kensuke miraban con envidia como la pareja de adolescentes se intercambian muestras de afecto y permanecían unidos mientras la ojiazul comía; a la de coletas le gustaría estar así con el deportista mientras que a Kensuke le daba lo mismo quien fuera su compañera. Por su lado, a Touji solo se le hacía agua la boca, viendo como los adultos y quien lo había golpeado disfrutaban su comida, odiaba admitirlo, pero su compañero cocinaba muy bien.

–Tengo hambre, yo iré, de paso traeré algo para mí. –se ofreció el atleta.

–Gracias. –respondió Misato, aliviada que no fuera su ex.

–Te acompaño. –indicó Kaji.

Al cabo de un momento, el agente y el adolescente volvieron con tres bandejas, el último traía la propia mientras que el otro también cargaba con la de Misato. Ahora eran cuatro los que comían y tres observaban mientras disfrutaban su té.

–Y dime Shinji, ¿Misato sigue siendo muy ruidosa en la cama? –preguntó con picardía el de cola de caballo.

Ante la pregunta, la peli-morada, Asuka y Touji se atragantaron con su comida, a la vez que Hikari y Kensuke se sobresaltaron y sonrojaron. Shinji simplemente respondió con naturalidad:

–Sí, puedo oírla roncar desde mi habitación cuando vuelve temprano a casa.

Al oír la respuesta de su novio la joven se relajó y logró pasar la comida, el atleta trago con algo de alivio de que no tuviera algo más que envidiarle a su nuevo compañero. Hikari respiró aliviada, al igual que Kensuke, quien también pensaba un poco como su amigo. A Misato le costó pasar su bocado y deseaba mucho tener una cerveza con ella. Al menos logró desquitarse pateando las pantorrillas de su ex, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara, aunque no consiguió que se quejara de dolor.

–Sé más específico la próxima vez, Kaji. –pidió Asuka con ira en la voz.

–Oh, discúlpame, Asuka.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió sin más incidentes. Cuando la germana terminó su comida, la cual consumió con tranquilidad para disfrutarla, Shinji se encargó de servir la torta escocesa, cortándola en ocho porciones. Como no podía ser de otra manera, su novia recibió la primera porción, siguiendo con Hikari y Misato, luego llegó el turno de Kaji, Kensuke y Touji, antes de la propia.

–¡Mein gott! Está igual o más deliciosa que de costumbre, Shinji. –aseguró Asuka.

–Tienes toda la razón, Asuka. Debes enseñarme a hacerla por favor. –pidió Hikari.

–Claro, no hay problema. –dijo Shinji.

–Tal vez la próxima semana, esta semana es solo para nosotros dos. –indicó la germana– yo te invitaré.

–Gracias, eso sería agradable y nos dará la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. –señaló la de coletas– Aun así, también podremos hacerlo durante la semana.

–Ya veremos, como ya dije esta semana es solo de nosotros. –recordó la pelirroja.

–No la probaba desde que era su tutora, realmente es deliciosa. –interrumpió Misato.

–Eres muy bueno, como siempre, Shinji. Y Asuka no se queda atrás, gracias a ella no extrañé tanto tu comida. –comentó el de cola de caballo.

Los otros dos, solo comían con alegría y placer, no querían reconocerlo, aunque Kensuke nunca tuvo rencor hacia el cocinero, solo se solidarizaba con su viejo amigo.

Cuando llegó el momento de repetir, Misato, el otaku y el atleta se ilusionaron al ver que sobraba una porción, esperaban poder reclamarla si terminaban pronto con la que tenían servida. Por desgracia para ellos, tras servirle a todos, Shinji se la dio a Asuka, quien terminó por compartirla con él además de darle un pedazo a su nueva amiga.

Una vez que ya no quedó nada de torta, Shinji recibió una última ronda de elogios, con asentimiento por parte del Otaku y una ligera mueca de satisfacción del atleta. Luego de eso, el grupo se dividió, Kaji volvió a su camarote, los novios se encaminaron a donde la Unidad 02 descansaba, mientras que Misato les enseñó la embarcación al resto, dado que Kensuke quería recorrerla.

* * *

Asuka arrastró a su novio por los pasillos y recién cuando estuvieron lejos de los oídos indiscretos le habló a Shinji:

–Vamos, aún no has visto la última modificación del Eva 02 y me gustaría que hablemos con Mutter, a pesar de que en este momento ella no pueda respondernos. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pueda darnos una pequeña señal, así como tu madre movió la Unidad 01 para protegerte.

–Es una posibilidad, podría llegar a encender alguno de sus ojos.

–Eso sería ideal, si moviera alguna parte del cuerpo otros podrían notarlo. Nos ubicaremos cerca de su cabeza. –señaló la germana.

Pronto la pareja de adolescentes llegó a donde la Unidad 02 reposaba cubierta por una manta. La pelirroja guió al morocho hasta la cabeza, donde él levantó la tela para que ella pasara antes de seguirla. El Eva carmesí se encontraba acostado boca abajo, con la cabeza de lado y semi sumergido en lo que seguramente era un tanque de combustible, el cual había sido llenado con un líquido de tonalidad violácea.

Descendieron hasta un camino de plataformas flotantes que conducían al torso del Eva 02. Cuando llegaron al final de la plataforma, se treparon en su espalda junto a la hombrera derecha. Desde allí podían ver claramente el rostro de la unidad, tanto la parte sumergida como la que sobresalía del nivel del líquido. Lo primero que Shinji notó, es que la unidad tenía una nueva cimera, esta era de un color dorado, que poseía dos pequeños cuernos ligeramente curvos y consultó:

–¿Esa es la modificación que mencionabas?

–Oh… cierto, pasó mucho tiempo desde que la viste. No, esa fue la última modificación que hizo Mari antes de que Misato empezara a cuidarnos. Las modificaciones están en las hombreras.

–En ese caso deberás contármelas, –dijo Shinji– yo las veo como siempre.

–Bueno, tras tu pelea con el Mensajero se modificó el Cuchillo Progresivo, ahora su hoja es el doble de larga, lo que prácticamente la convierte en un Ninjato. A su vez, se le puede agregar un Bō compuesto por un Sansetsukon de tres piezas, para facilitar su almacenamiento en las hombreras, logrando así formar una Alabarda al combinar todas las armas. –señaló Asuka.

Shinji se acercó a uno de los hombros para observar mejor la hombrera y tratar de distinguir alguna diferencia con lo que recordaba o con la de la Unidad 01. Asuka se posicionó detrás de él envolviéndolo con sus brazos y apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo de su novio juntando sus mejillas para observar con él. El morocho inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha para afirmar el contacto de sus rostros y señaló:

–Entonces las modificaciones, básicamente son del armamento.

–Bueno sí, pero para guardarlas se debió modificar las hombreras para que entraran. En la derecha se guarda el Sansetsukon junto con un lanzador de púas, además, posee otros dos lanzadores de una púa, en cada talón. –explicó la germana.

–¡Oh! Eso nos hubiera servido cuando el Mensajero nos arrinconó contra el edificio. –comentó el ojiazul.

–Diría que son más eficaces en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo o si tienes a tu oponente sujetándote, puedes liberarte con ellas, además de infligir un daño considerable.

Fue la sugerencia de la pelirroja, mientras se separaba de Shinji para posicionarse frente al rostro del Eva 02. El ojiazul fue detrás de ella y tomó su mano izquierda con la derecha, mientras centraba su mirada en la cabeza del gigante carmesí y señalaba:

–Bueno, creo que la cimera se ve bien, casi como una corona.

–Sí, supongo que esa era la intención de Mari cuando eligió ese color. Ya sabes, aún me dice princesa.

–No puedo culparla por eso.

–¿Acaso intentas adularme?

Preguntó Asuka de manera juguetona mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shinji. El morocho devolvió el favor envolviendo su cintura, además de darle un pequeño pico antes de confesar con algo de rubor en sus mejillas:

–Más bien consentirte. Pero mejor hablemos con tu madre, estoy casi seguro de que puede escucharnos y tal vez te facilite las cosas cuando te sincronices con ella e intentes comunicarte.

–Buen punto. –concordó la ojiazul– Más tarde me gustaría que tú y yo hablemos de las cartas. Mejor que aproveche este momento que nadie más está cerca.

–De acuerdo, podemos hacerlo cuando estemos en la casa de Misato. Puedo darte la carta para que la leas, aunque está en Kanji, pero Mari me dio una aplicación para traducirla.

–Eso es incluso mejor.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, Shinji le estaba dando algo de espacio a su novia para que comenzara a hablarle a su madre. La germana no estaba segura de qué decir, había muchas cosas que siempre quiso hablar con ella en todos estos años. Finalmente, Asuka se decidió por responder a su carta:

–Mutter, te he extrañado mucho. Comprendo por qué lo hiciste y no pienso que seas egoísta por querer tenernos cerca cuando subiste al Eva.

La pelirroja se detuvo para limpiar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos y recomponerse. A pesar de que en este momento su madre no podía responderle, se sentía mucho mejor al dejar salir las emociones que estuvo guardando por tanto tiempo.

–Siempre sentí algo especial cuando entrenaba en el Eva, ahora sé por qué, tú estabas ahí ayudándome, acompañándome y guiándome. Estoy muy feliz de saber que pronto podremos volver a hablar. Ya me estoy poniendo ansiosa ante la idea de nuevamente escucharte. –comentó la ojiazul– Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero igual quiero decírtelo, Shinji y yo somos novios, desde hace unos cuantos años…

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió la embarcación, interrumpiendo el desahogo de Asuka. Además de provocar que la adolescente trastabillara, para su fortuna Shinji la abrazó, logrando mantenerlos en pie. Esto también evitó que ambos se percataran que los ojos de la Unidad 02 se habían encendido.

–¡¿Qué Hölle fue eso?!

–No lo sé, vayamos a ver.

* * *

Los jóvenes pilotos saltaron de la espalda del Eva hacia la plataforma y corrieron rumbo a la superficie para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Una vez en cubierta, la pareja vio como uno de los acorazados de la Flota del Pacífico era hundido por una sombra que se desplazaba a gran velocidad por el mar.

–¡Nos están atacando!

–¡Puedo verlo Baka! ¿Crees que sea un Mensajero?

–Dudo que sea un submarino, además después del recibimiento que tuve al llegar a Tokio-3…

–¡Entonces vamos! –exclamó Asuka.

La germana tomó la mano de su novio y se encaminaron hacia la puerta por la que habían llegado a cubierta.

–Asuka, espera… ¿A dónde vamos?

–A mi camarote, por mi Plug Suit. Si es un Mensajero, necesitaremos a la Unidad 02.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Misato guió a los otros tres adolescentes al puente de la embarcación para obtener más información de la situación.

–Vamos deprisa, manténganse juntos y no se separen. –ordenó Misato con algo de tensión en la voz– Mal momento para que nos ataque un Mensajero, es igual que cuando llegó Shinji. Espero que Asuka tenga la misma suerte que él y pueda protegernos.

* * *

A su vez, el espía observaba por su ventana la situación hablaba por su celular con Gendo.

–_Bueno, para eso aprovechamos el traslado de la Unidad 02, además también tienes un segundo piloto para hacer frente al Mensajero. –_recordó Gendo.

–Sí, aprecio eso. Aunque no estoy muy cómodo escondiéndome detrás de los jóvenes que estaban a mi cuidado apenas hace una semana.

–_No tenemos opción, son los únicos que pueden pilotar un Eva. Además, el paquete que traes es muy importante, si ves que las cosas se complican puedes usar el VOLT de la Capitana Katsuragi para evacuar._

–Dadas las circunstancias creo que haré eso. –indicó Kaji.

–_De acuerdo, lo estaré esperando en mi oficina._

–Muy bien, llevaré a los civiles conmigo para que la Capitana no se enoje y no sospeche de la importancia del paquete.

–_Es una buena idea, proceda._

Teniendo el consentimiento del Comandante de NERV, Kaji corta la llamada y se comunica con el puente de la embarcación, anticipando que Misato se dirigirá allí con los adolescentes, para que los escolten hasta donde el VOLT esperaba.

–Espero que llevar a los chicos conmigo apacigüe a Misato. No me gusta huir de la batalla, pero tengo una misión que completar. –dijo el agente en voz alta.

* * *

En ese momento, Asuka salía del baño con su Plug Suit puesto y otro en la mano el cual le arrojó a Shinji. El traje de la pelirroja era casi en su totalidad rojo, lo que más destacaba era una franja en forma de "V" de color verde a la altura de la clavícula.

Las hombreras, los guantes y una sección que simulaba una protección de la zona del cúbito conectada a las muñecas, eran las partes del brazo que estaban en el color predominante, el resto del brazo era negro al igual que las palmas de las manos. En las caderas tenía dos rayas semejantes a las manchas de un tigre de un violeta muy oscuro. También las plantas de los pies eran negras simulando las suelas del calzado.

–Deprisa ponte esto. –señaló la germana arrojando el traje a su novio.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Shinji muy confuso.

–Dadas las circunstancias estarás más seguro conmigo en la Unidad 02. Además, tu experiencia puede serme de utilidad y ayudarme si me dejo dominar por las emociones de volver a hablar con Mutter.

–Oh… Dame un segundo.

Tras eso, el morocho comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa de camino al baño para ponerse el Plug Suit que su novia le entregó. Luego de solo unos pocos segundos, Shinji salió vistiendo un traje idéntico al de su novia, solo que esta era una versión masculina.

–¿Cómo es que tenías un Plug Suit masculino? –consultó el piloto apretando los botones que ajustaban el traje a su cuerpo.

–Lo pedí antes de salir, tenía curiosidad en ver cómo te quedaría.

–Gracias, por un momento pensé que me estabas dando uno de tus trajes.

–¡Oh! Sí ganamos te probarás uno de los míos, también quiero ver cómo te queda. –indicó Asuka con una sonrisa coqueta y burlona.

–Mejor vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo. –dijo Shinji muy sonrojado por el peculiar pedido de su novia.

Asuka sonrió con confianza, nuevamente tomó la mano de su novio y los dos corrieron de regreso a la Unidad 02.

* * *

Entretanto, en el puente del portaaviones, Misato ingresaba seguida de cerca por el trío de estudiantes y anunciaba tras cruzar el umbral:

–¡Servicio de NERV a su disposición! ¿Les gustaría que les aporte mi experiencia sobre el enemigo?

–Estamos en pleno combate, solo personal autorizado puede entrar al puente. –contestó secamente el Almirante.

–Estoy segura, que dada la resistencia del enemigo nos enfrentamos a un Mensajero.

–A todas las naves… ¡FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN! –ordenó el hombre ignorando las palabras de Misato.

–Niños, acompáñennos. –solicitó un soldado.

–¡Eh! ¿A dónde los llevan? –preguntó la peli-morada.

–El señor Kaji nos comunicó que evacuará la nave en el VOLT donde ustedes llegaron y pidió que los llevemos con él. –respondió otro soldado. –Dijo que usted también es bienvenida a acompañarnos.

–¡Ese infeliz! ¡Está huyendo! –exclamó la Capitana de NERV– No, yo me quedaré, chicos síganlos por favor.

Kensuke se sintió algo desilusionado por no poder filmar la batalla que estaba por comenzar. Touji fue el encargado de convencerlo con algo de ayuda de Hikari. Tras eso, los tres adolescentes asintieron y se marcharon junto con los hombres.

–¿Pueden comunicarme con él? –consultó Misato.

–Tome. –respondió uno de los soldados alcanzándole una radio.

–¡Kaji, eres un cobarde! –exclamó la peli-morada con ira.

–_Gomen ne Misato, son órdenes del Comandante. –_se defendió Kaji_– Además, no te seré de utilidad aquí. Supuse que irías al puente y pedí que me enviaran a los niños cuando llegaras para llevarlos conmigo y ponerlos a salvo._

–Entiendo, tienes algo de razón. –concedió Misato– Más te vale que no les pase nada porque tú serás el encargado de hablar con sus familias después de rendirme cuentas.

–_No te preocupes, estarán a salvo, lo prometo. –_aseguró el agente_– ¡Buena suerte, Misato! –_dijo antes de finalizar la comunicación.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, sobre la espalda de la Unidad carmesí, Asuka activaba la expulsión del Entry Plug para que ella y Shinji pudieran ingresar.

–Adelante, entra tu primero y siéntate. –indicó Asuka con algo de rubor en sus mejillas– Yo me sentaré en tu regazo dado que no hay más espacio.

–De-de-de cuer… do. –tartamudeó Shinji con algo de pena.

Shinji ingresó en el Entry Plug y se ubicó en el asiento, con las piernas bien juntas, tratando de crear un asiento con ellas para su novia. Asuka lo siguió y se sentó en el regazo de su novio, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, apoyando la espalda en su pecho.

–Bueno, estamos un poco apretados, pero creo que podremos hacerlo bien. –comentó la germana con algo de rubor.

–Hai. –contestó el japonés en voz baja y con timidez.

No era la primera vez que se sentaban juntos en una posición semejante, pero sí la primera que lo hacían con los trajes. Anteriormente siempre estuvieron completamente vestidos. Ni cuando eran más chicos llegaron a hacerlo con sus trajes de baño. Los Plug Suit eran muy semejantes a estar desnudos, la única diferencia es que estos aportaban algún color que cubría la tonalidad de su piel. Pero el tacto a través de los trajes era muy semejante al tacto directo de la piel.

–¿Existe la posibilidad de que te concentres en otra cosa para evitar que tu amigo siga reaccionando? –preguntó Asuka bastante ruborizada y comenzando a reaccionar en respuesta.

–Te juro que estoy tratando de concentrarme en la tarea que tenemos por delante. –aseguró Shinji– Esto me es más penoso que la primera vez que me pasó. En cuanto iniciemos la sincronización tu madre se dará cuenta.

–Tal vez no fue tan buena idea, pero ya no podemos dar marcha atrás. Solo intenta pensar en que pronto estaremos compartiendo pensamientos con Mutter, eso está permitiendo que me olvide de este detalle. –señaló la germana.

–Bueno, la verdad es que aún no he reaccionado completamente, seguramente mis nervios me lo están impidiendo. –indicó el ojiazul– Recuerda que será la primera vez que hable con ella como su yerno.

–Entonces mantén esa idea en tu cabeza y esperemos que cuando inicie la batalla, entre los dos podamos derrotar a esa cosa. Daré inicio a la secuencia de activación. ¿Estas listo? –consultó la pelirroja.

–Hai. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que contigo aquí, aunque te distraigas por volver a hablar con tu Okāsan, saldremos victoriosos. Después de todo eres… ¡La Gran Asuka Langley Sohryu! –aseguró el morocho intentando motivarla.

–Eso me recuerda, lo mejor es que configure el sistema de lenguaje en japonés.

–Esa es una muy buena idea. No te olvides de concentrarte en la presencia de tu Okāsan.

El Entry Plug comenzó a llenarse de LCL, a medida que el nivel del líquido subía, los dos adolescentes se ponían cada vez más ansiosos y se olvidaban de la posición en la que se encontraban, además de la sensación que estaban experimentando hace solo un momento. Finalmente, cuando la cabina estuvo completamente llena, la luz se apagó y parecieron atravesar un arcoíris cuando comenzó la sincronización.

–_¡Bienvenidos, tortolitos! –_saludó con alegría Kyoko_– Ha sido un buen tiempo sin que podamos hablar._

–¡Mutter! –exclamó Asuka con alegría en la voz y al borde de las lágrimas.

–¡Hola, Obasan!

* * *

Una suave pero notoria alarma sonó en el puente de mando, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y uno de los tripulantes anunció a qué se debía:

–El Evangelion 02 se ha activado.

–¡Cancelen esa activación! –ordenó el Almirante.

–¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho, Asuka! –celebró Misato– Por la autoridad de la ONU y como miembro de NERV, asumo el mando de la operación.

–¡No mientras yo esté al cargo! –protestó el Almirante.

–Lo siento, pero si se activa un Evangelion, el control pasa al miembro de NERV presente de más alto rango, que en este caso soy yo. –señaló la peli-morada con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Lamento decir que tiene razón señor. –indicó el segundo oficial al mando.

–¡Establezcan comunicación con el Eva! –ordenó la mujer.

–De inmediato. –respondió uno de los tripulantes tras escuchar que Misato estaba a cargo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el Entry Plug, Kyoko se percató del intento de establecer una comunicación y procedió a indicarle a los pilotos cómo se comunicarían entre ellos para evitar que otros se dieran cuenta de su presencia en el Eva:

–_Primero, Shinji me alegro que te hayas convertido en mi yerno, eso me hace muy feliz por ustedes dos._

–Gracias. –respondieron los dos adolescentes en sincronía.

–_Segundo, están intentando contactarnos, así que en otro momento nos podremos poner al corriente y hablar con tranquilidad, tal vez tengamos uno o dos minutos tras la batalla. Como tu novio ya bien te ha explicado, Asuka, puedo leer sus mentes, solo los pensamientos superficiales. Por ende, con solo pensar en decirme algo lo sabré y no tendrán que decirlo en voz alta._

–¿Y cómo haremos cuando queramos comunicarnos entre nosotros? Asuka y yo no podemos leer nuestras mentes.

–_Puedes simplemente nombrarla a ella cuando me digas algo y quieras que Asuka lo sepa. Si simplemente quieres decirle algo a ella solo dilo sin llamarla. Lo mismo se aplica para ti, mi Kleiner Engel._

–Esa es una buena idea, Mutter.

–_Ahora, Shinji y yo nos ocuparemos de manifestar los Campos AT y la defensa. Asuka, concéntrate en controlar los movimientos del Eva y la ofensiva, eres muy buena en eso._

–Danke schön.

Fue la alegre respuesta de Asuka, ya que estaba muy contenta de volver a hablar con su madre. Al notar esto, Shinji también se sintió feliz por su novia, por lo cual, para no intervenir innecesariamente en su intercambio, simplemente respondió:

–De acuerdo.

–_Bien, permitiré la comunicación ahora, no se sorprendan mucho cuando les digan nuestra sincronización si es que aquí pueden saberla, se debe a que somos tres._

–¿De cuánto estamos hablando? –preguntó Asuka con mucha curiosidad.

–_Bueno, los sensores del Eva registran la sincronización conmigo sin importar cuantos se estén sincronizando al mismo tiempo, en este momento estamos en el 160%, mientras estemos lejos del 200% no habrá problemas._

–¡160%! ¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Asuka.

–_¿Estás dudando de tu Mutter? Te he dicho que se suman sus sincronizaciones. –_recordó Kyoko levemente molesta_– Asuka tu registras un 86% y Shinji un 74%._

–Oh… eso es dos puntos más bajo que mi récord.

Señaló la germana a la vez que ponía a la Unidad 02 de pie, provocando que la lona que la cubría dentro del tanque le quedara como si se tratara de una túnica, otorgándole al Eva carmesí la apariencia de un viajero vagabundo que recorre una zona árida. Mientras tanto, dentro del Entry Plug, continuaba la charla entre madre e hija retrasando la comunicación con el puente del portaaviones.

–_Ten en cuenta que me estoy sincronizando con los dos al mismo tiempo y también intento limitarlo. Estimo que si solo estuviéramos tú y yo, podría dejarlo llegar a 99% solo por seguridad. Pero no lo haré para que no sospechen._

–¿Puedes dejarme llegar a los 90 al menos en nuestra próxima sincronización? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–_Ya veremos, ahora deja tu competitividad de lado y concentrémonos en la tarea que tenemos por delante._

–¡Ja Mutter! Es hora de patear el trasero de ese Mensajero o lo que quiera que sea. –señaló la germana con alegría.

–¡Cuenta conmigo! –aseguró Shinji.

–_Les aseguro que es un Mensajero, puedo sentirlo._

Kyoko estableció la comunicación con el puente, donde el personal observaba atentamente la imponente presencia del gigante biomecánico, muy pocos eran los que habían tenido la oportunidad de observarlo. Luego de que le informaran a Misato que ya se habían activado los canales de comunicación, ella fue la primera en hablar:

–_¿Asuka eres tú? ¿Dónde está Shinji?_

–Hai, estoy aquí con Asuka, Misato.

–_¿Los dos están en el Eva? –_preguntó la peli-morada con incredulidad.

–¿Estás sorda? Es lo que Shinji acaba de decir. –respondió Asuka con algo de fastidio.

–¡Asuka! ¡Atenta! ¡Aquí viene! –advirtió su novio.

–¡Shinji concéntrate! Debemos agacharnos y levantar un Campo AT que proteja el Eva y al portaaviones. –indicó la ojiazul dirigiéndose también a su madre.

–Hai.

–_Hai. ¡Excelente plan!_

Kyoko no solo entendió que su hija se dirigía a los dos, sino que leyó su pensamiento. La Unidad 02 se agazapó sobre el navío y extendió un gran Campo AT en forma de ovoide envolviéndolos para resistir la embestida. Justo en ese momento el Mensajero emergió del océano como si fuera un delfín o una ballena. Su dirección apuntaba a donde hace solo unos instantes el Eva estaba de pie, por lo cual terminó pasando sobre la barrera de protección apenas rozándola.

El Cuarto Mensajero parecía un híbrido entre una serpiente marina y una mantarraya de coloración gris claro. Su cabeza era alargada, con una prominente mandíbula de un tamaño equiparable a un acorazado, la cual estaba llena de dientes filosos como colmillos. No se podía apreciar que tuviera ojos u algún otro órgano sensorial, solo una máscara blanca del tamaño de la cabeza de un Eva, ubicada en su frente.

La forma de la máscara era muy simple, un círculo incompleto que se cerraba con un triángulo en relieve, como si fuera un pico muy corto y poco prominente. Otros dos círculos negros formaban los ojos de la máscara y se posicionaban justo a la mitad.

Debajo de su maxilar inferior poseía una cresta que se extendía por todo el contorno de la misma, hasta unirse con sus aletas principales. Estas últimas, le daban la apariencia de una mantarraya. A su vez poseía unas diez aletas de un tamaño tres veces mayor que la máscara, distribuidas de forma tal que parecían conformar un collar.

Contaba con dos colas tan largas como el resto de su cuerpo y planas como las aletas. Estando en el aire con sus aletas desplegadas, ocupaba una superficie semejante a la de tres portaaviones, además daba la impresión de que podría planear una distancia considerable con facilidad.

–_¡Eso estuvo cerca! Bien hecho, chicos. –_elogió la Capitana_– Mejor se mueven al portaaviones que tienen detrás a su izquierda, allí encontrarán un cable de alimentación. –_aconsejo.

–¡Scheiße! Nos quedan dos minutos, ese campo consumió la mitad de la batería interna. –señaló Asuka.

–Cuando tú lo digas, yo estoy listo. –dijo el ojiazul.

–_Es mejor que nos movamos ahora antes de que vuelva a atacarnos. –_advirtió Kyoko.

–Vamos a saltar. ¡Sujétense! –exclamó la pelirroja.

–_Ya la escucharon, prepárense para el impacto. –_ordenó Katsuragi_– Chicos tómense unos segundos para que todo esté listo._

* * *

Los tripulantes en el portaaviones en el cual se encontraba el Eva se sujetaron de donde pudieron. Mientras que en el navío en el cual pronto aterrizaría la unidad, estaban despejando la pista de aterrizaje para la llegada de la mole carmesí. La germana posicionó la Unidad 02 cerca de la proa de la embarcación para tomar impulso rumbo al próximo navío antes de anunciar:

–¡Allá vamos!

El Eva avanzó un paso y al dar el segundo, se agachó levemente para luego saltar, provocando que la embarcación hundiera su popa en el mar y elevará su proa. No fue muy agradable para la tripulación, sin mencionar que muchos resultaron heridos por la sacudida. La Unidad 02 se elevó en el aire como si fuera un atleta de salto en largo, pareció dar dos pasos más en el aire antes de terminar juntando las piernas al frente para aterrizar.

Por suerte en el destino del gigante carmesí, la zona de aterrizaje ya había sido despejada, además, la dotación de soldados y personal abordo ya estaba lista para el impacto. Los que no tuvieron que colaborar en el despeje de la pista de aterrizaje ya se habían refugiado, los demás, usaron algunas de las redes para detener los aviones que aterrizan como red de seguridad.

Cuando el Eva aterrizó, lo hizo casi en el medio del portaaviones con los pies bastante separados para balancearse. La embarcación se hundió unos metros en el mar, antes de volver a salir a flote sacudiéndose considerablemente en el proceso. Le tomó unos segundos a Asuka estabilizar la Unidad 02 junto con la embarcación, antes de poder acercarse a la popa para tomar el cordón umbilical y conectarse a la alimentación externa.

–¡Bien hecho! –elogió Shinji– Si yo hubiera estado en los controles de seguro habríamos acuatizado.

Asuka se dio media vuelta y le dio un pequeño pico a su novio antes de decir:

–Gracias. Estoy segura de que al menos te hubieras podido sujetar del barco. –indicó con determinación en la voz– Ahora. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia de cómo contraatacar, Shinji? Después de todo, tú tienes experiencia real en el campo de batalla, yo solo en los simuladores.

–Aunque sea en simulador, tu experiencia es mayor. Pero puedo sugerir que estrenemos la Alabarda, dudo que el Cuchillo Progresivo modificado sea suficiente contra esa cosa. –sugirió el morocho.

–¡Excelente idea! Encárgate de abrir las hombreras y yo tomaré las armas.

–_¡Bien pensado, Shinji! –_felicitó Kyoko.

El varón accionó la apertura de las hombreras para que Asuka tomara el Sansetsukon con la zurda del Eva, el arma estaba compuesta por tres cilindros negros unidos por cables de acero. La pelirroja lo tomó de los extremos estirándolo por unos instantes antes de aflojar su agarre, provocando que los cables se contrajeran y adquiera la forma del Bō.

Acto seguido, la Unidad 02 balanceó la vara probando que la nueva forma fuera sólida con la mano derecha, antes de regresarla a la izquierda. Finalmente, la germana extrajo el Ninjato con la diestra, lo activó asegurándose de que funcionara correctamente, para luego apagarlo y acoplarlo al Bō.

–Espero que no se desarme al realizar un ataque. –señaló Asuka con algo de preocupación.

–_No creo que se desarme, pero considerando el tamaño de ese Mensajero podría llegar a partirse, no sé de qué está hecho el Bō. –_indicó Kyoko.

–Tengamos fe en que lograremos vencerlo antes de que eso suceda. –opinó Shinji.

–¡Ese es el espíritu! Vamos a patear el trasero de esa cosa. Ya conoces el refrán "cuanto más grandes son…"

–"Mayor es la caída". –terminó el morocho por su novia– Espero que no sea sobre nosotros.

–_Sí eso sucede, esperemos no arrastrar la embarcación con nosotros. Ellos podrían rescatarnos con el cordón umbilical._

–_No sean tan pesimistas, confiamos en ustedes. –_intervino Misato_– Ahora concéntrense, prepárense para su próximo ataque y busquen un patrón para contraatacar._

–¡Hai! –respondieron a coro los dos pilotos.

–_Ahora ustedes presten atención a los movimientos del mensajero, yo me encargare del Campo AT. –_avisó Kyoko.

Los adolescentes permanecieron en silencio contemplando el mar. Tratando de divisar por donde vendría el próximo ataque del Mensajero para estar preparados.

–¡Fluch! ¿Dónde está? Espero que no venga desde abajo.

–_Descuiden podré sentirlo si llegara a venir desde abajo y nos mantendré a salvo._

–¡Allí, a las nueve en punto! –advirtió el ojiazul.

A lo lejos, se pudo ver una loma de agua que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Asuka reposicionó la Unidad 02 para que quedara de frente al ataque. El Eva terminó en una posición en la cual, si esquivaba la embestida a la izquierda, debería saltar a otra embarcación, pero si lo hacía a la derecha, podría arrojarse sobre la proa.

–¡Bien hecho, Shinji! –felicitó la germana– Ahora concéntrate en el Campo AT, tal vez lo necesitemos. No quiero tener que volver a saltar y arriesgarnos a que hunda esta embarcación.

Sin el escudo del Eva, era casi un hecho que la mayoría de los tripulantes podrían morir y los sobrevivientes correrían la misma suerte con el correr del tiempo, ante la imposibilidad de un rescate. Además, perderían su fuente de alimentación, quedando completamente indefensos en solo unos minutos.

Esta vez, el Mensajero emergió del mar con la boca completamente abierta, aparentemente con la intención de engullir a la Unidad carmesí. Los dos pilotos pudieron apreciar una esfera roja en la garganta de la bestia donde debería estar la úvula.

–_Ese es su núcleo, debemos destruirlo para derrotarlo. –_señaló Kyoko leyendo la mente de los adolescentes.

–¡Intentemos ver qué tan resistente es! –exclamó la pelirroja con valor y determinación.

El Eva 02 se desplazó ligeramente hacia la derecha para intentar cortar al Mensajero cuando este les pasó a solo unos escasos metros. La Alabarda apenas logró rasguñar la comisura de la mandíbula de la bestia cuando hizo contacto y Asuka debió retirar a la Unidad 02 para que no la enganchara la aleta de la criatura.

–_¡Maldición! Apenas lo rasguñaron. –_comentó Katsuragi con fastidio.

–¿Conocen la historia de Jonás y la ballena? –consultó Asuka.

–¿No pretenderás…? –preguntó Shinji adivinando la intención de su novia.

–_¡Eso es muy arriesgado! –_exclamó la Capitana recordando la historia.

–_Es una idea temeraria, pero creo que es la mejor opción. Sin mencionar que él tiene la ventaja por el entorno y su tamaño. –_notó Kyoko en concordancia con su hija.

–Bueno, Misato, prepárense porque es la única forma de llegar a su núcleo. Ya vimos lo difícil que es penetrar su piel, sin mencionar los riesgos. –indicó la germana– Shinji, ¿estas listo?

–_Hai, trataré de proteger solo la embarcación con el Campo AT._

–_G__r__a__c__i__a__s__,__t__e l__o __e__n__c__a__r__g__o__. __–_respondieron los adolescentes con el pensamiento al mismo tiempo.

Luego el ojiazul aseguró en voz alta para encubrir la presencia de Kyoko con los que estaban escuchando en el puente del portaaviones:

–¡Hai! Si estás segura de esto, te seguiré a donde sea.

La Unidad 02 se posicionó en el medio de la embarcación mirando en la dirección opuesta de donde vino la última embestida del Mensajero, atenta a cualquier indicio de por dónde vendría el próximo ataque.

–_¡Viene por detrás! –_alertó la madre de Asuka_– Es muy astuto, debe haber descendido a las profundidades para sorprendernos con la guardia baja._

–¿Vendrá por la retaguardia? –preguntó la germana disimulando– _«Menos mal que puedes sentirlo Mutter, estaríamos perdidos sin tu advertencia._»

Inmediatamente el Eva carmesí se dio media vuelta poniéndose en guardia.

–_Muchas gracias, Obasan._

–_Ni lo mencionen, solo concéntrense en el contraataque, puede que solo tengamos una oportunidad. Y, Shinji, puedes decirme Giri no haha o Schwiegermutter, lo que te resulte más cómodo._

–_Hai, Schwiegermutter._

–_Oh, espero pronto escuchar cómo lo dice en alemán, me gusta su acento. –_señaló Asuka.

–_Tienes razón, es adorable. –_concordó Kyoko_–_ _Pero concentrémonos en esto, luego podremos conversar con algo más de libertad._

Apenas pasaron unos pocos segundos, hasta que lograron divisar la sombra del Mensajero acercándose a gran velocidad a ellos y a la superficie. Asuka afirmó su agarre con la diestra del Eva sobre el Bō, para luego sumar la zurda y apuntar el arma en la dirección desde donde estimaba que vendría el ataque. Fue justo a tiempo, ya que la bestia emergía del océano abriendo sus fauces para devorar de un solo bocado a su adversario.

La germana movió a la Unidad 02 en retroceso como si estuviera sorprendido o asustado. Pero en realidad, solo estaba tomando impulso, a la vez que buscaba engañar y sorprender a su rival. Con la Alabarda al frente apuntando al orbe rojo, la mole carmesí se arrojó dentro de la mandíbula de la bestia. Si logró o no ese cometido no pudo apreciarse.

En el instante en que el Eva estuvo dentro de la boca del Mensajero, este comenzó a cerrarla, a la vez que Asuka movía una de las piernas de la Unidad para que pisara el maxilar inferior y sumará otro impulso. Esto logró que la fuerza del choque entre la Alabarda y el orbe fuera devastadora para la esfera.

El impacto fue tal, que el núcleo del Mensajero no solo comenzó a agrietarse, sino que también comenzó a hundirse en la garganta de la bestia. A cada instante, el orbe mostraba más y más grietas al igual que se adentraba en el fondo del paladar acompañado por el Eva carmesí.

El lomo de la bestia comenzó a hincharse por el impacto y el avance de su núcleo cada vez más, formando una protuberancia. Poco a poco, la piel se fue desquebrajando, revelando la carne de tono grisáceo mientras la sangre empezaba a emanar.

Finalmente, el tejido cedió, dejando que el orbe ennegrecido con la Alabarda incrustada en él, atravesara la piel del Mensajero, seguida por la Unidad 02. Cuando el Eva emergió completamente de la bestia, ésta terminó de pasar sobre el portaaviones y se adentró en el mar.

El cordón umbilical se desenrolló a gran velocidad halado por el Mensajero y arrastrando a la Unidad 02 con él. Asuka y Shinji apenas tuvieron los reflejos de soltar la Alabarda; la cual cayó sobre la cubierta de la embarcación; para sujetar un segmento del cable, antes de desconectarse de la fuente de alimentación externa.

El indicador de batería volvió a marcar cuatro minutos y comenzó a disminuir. El Eva carmesí no pudo evitar quedar sumergido en el mar aferrado del cable que aún se desenrollaba.

Unos segundos después, el extremo del cordón atravesó el orificio en la espalda del Mensajero y luego su boca, permitiendo que sea recogido para recuperar a la Unidad 02 y sus pilotos quienes exclamaron con alegría:

–¡Lo logramos!

–_¡Bien hecho, chicos! –_felicitó Misato.

–_¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo hicieron muy bien! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes! –_exclamó Kyoko.

–Gracias. Voy a cortar la comunicación para ahorrar batería y darle prioridad al soporte vital. –indicó Asuka.

–_Adelante. Estoy segura qué los tendremos en la cubierta antes de que la batería se agote. Cambio y fuera. –_finalizó la ojimarrón.

–Cambio y fuera. –respondieron Asuka y Shinji a coro.

Una vez que la comunicación con el puente se terminó, Asuka y Shinji pudieron hablar nuevamente con libertad con Kyoko y responder sus cumplidos, el primero fue el ojiazul:

–¡Muchas gracias, Schwiegermutter! No hubiéramos podido hacerlo sin ti.

–¡Adoro tu acento! –exclamó Asuka dándole un beso en la boca a su novio– Tienes toda la razón Shinji, nunca podríamos haber predicho su último ataque sin ti, Mutter.

–_Hacen un excelente equipo, igual de bueno que la pareja que forman. Estoy segura que podrían haber encontrado la manera de derrotarlo sin mi ayuda. –_afirmó Kyoko.

Los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron un poco por los halagos recibidos. Y Asuka retomó la palabra:

–Entonces, ¿de cuánto fue nuestra sincronización durante el último ataque?

–_Uff, no has cambiado, ¿eh? Fue de 170%, tú alcanzaste un 90% y Shinji 80%._

–¡Genial! –festejó la pelirroja.

–_Ahora, aunque estoy muy feliz de que los dos estén juntos… ¡Espero que sean responsables y no busquen a mis nietos hasta que esta guerra termine! –_bromeó Kyoko_._

–¡Mutter! Deberías de saber que solo nos hemos besado, dado que tienes acceso a nuestros recuerdos y pensamientos.

–_Justamente por eso lo digo. He podido ver cómo han estado reaccionando por sus florecientes hormonas. Pero también reconozco que fueron muy responsables y maduros al controlarse._

El último comentario de Kyoko provocó que los dos se sonrojaran, además de recordarles la forma en la que se hallaban sentados dentro del Entry Plug. En ese momento, Shinji sintiéndose incómodo, intentó sentarse derecho a pesar de tener a su novia sobre su regazo, a la vez que hundía sus glúteos en el asiento tratando de disminuir el contacto y alejar su entrepierna del trasero de su novia. Con nerviosismo el morocho intentó excusarse:

–Err… yo no estoy tratando de aprovecharme de Asuka… realmente no puedo controlarlo… solo pasa.

–_Descuida, Shinji, no he dicho que tengas segundas intenciones, tampoco que se hubieran dejado llevar por sus hormonas, todo lo contrario. Han demostrado ser maduros y responsables. Además, solo has dejado ver que te sientes atraído por mi hija de una manera completamente natural y normal para la edad que tienen._

Esto tranquilizó al ojiazul, permitiendo que se relajara un poco. Nunca hubiera esperado que la primera charla con su suegra se desarrollara de esta manera. Por el lado de Asuka, la emoción de por fin volver a conversar con su madre superaba el nerviosismo que esta le provocaba al tocar el tema de su relación con Shinji. Al menos logró superar sus emociones para salir en defensa de su novio:

–Bueno, ya deberías de conocer bien a Shinji. Seguramente pudiste observar su conducta durante mis entrenamientos. Y tu comentario sobre nuestros futuros hijos no ayudo mucho. –señaló tratando de no sonar como si se lo estuviera reprochando.

–_Gomen, solo estaba bromeando, no quise incomodarlos. Realmente estoy muy feliz de que estén juntos, y coincido con lo que Yui te ha dicho Shinji. Puedo ver que los dos sienten lo mismo por el otro y antes de que lo pregunten, no les voy a decir que representa ese sentimiento. Como ella te dijo, lo mejor es que lo descubran por ustedes mismos._

–¡Oh! ¿Así que hablaste de eso con tu madre? –consultó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

–Bueno, sí, ya lo hemos discutido entre nosotros y busqué su consejo. Ya escuchaste cuál fue su respuesta.

–Sí, me has ahorrado la pregunta, lo demás preferiría hablarlo en privado con mi Mutter.

Asuka se giró un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla a Shinji, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran dado que estaban más relajados y recordaron que estaban en presencia de Kyoko. El japonés envolvió la cintura de su novia con delicadeza, pero de manera firme en agradecimiento al beso.

–_¡Oh! Eso suena interesante y puedo ver porque lo dices. Me gusta verlos así._

–Deberé ser muy cuidadosa con mis pensamientos de ahora en adelante cuando esté aquí. –advirtió Asuka al darse cuenta de que su madre había leído su mente.

–Estoy seguro que pronto aprenderás a concentrarte para que no dejarle ver ciertas cosas. A mí aún se me escapan algunas cosas. –señaló Shinji.

–_Ha sido muy agradable poder hablar con los dos. Realmente fue muy difícil no hablarte antes, Asuka, pero preferí esperar a que leyeras mi carta para no sorprenderte o asustarte durante tus entrenamientos._

–Lo entiendo, y gracias, hablaremos más de eso durante nuestro próximo encuentro.

–_Es una buena idea. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda para hablar con mi yerno, dado que no sé si volveremos a tener la oportunidad._

–Tengo confianza en que cuando esto termine podremos recuperarte a ti y Okāsan.

Al oír esto, la pelirroja se emocionó con la posibilidad de algún día volver a abrazar a su madre. Tenía muchas preguntas tanto para ella como para su novio. Pero esta no podía esperar a más tarde y como le concernía a su progenitora decidió consultar en este momento:

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Sí, Okāsan me dijo que el método que usamos para intentar recuperarla parecía ser el correcto, pero que ella no nos permitió tener éxito. –respondió Shinji con algo de pesar en la voz.

–_No conozco los detalles, solo he podido ver parte de los recuerdos de Asuka, así que no puedo confirmarlo. Pero si Yui cree que eso es posible, seguramente lo sea y al igual que ella no dejaría que me rescaten porque aún necesitamos los Evas._

–Lo entiendo.

Fue lo que dijo Asuka un poco menos animada que antes, en ese momento, su novio la abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda tratando de reconfortarla.

–_Realmente eres el Schwiegersohn que siempre esperé para mi hija. No nos equivocamos al desear que algún día fueran una pareja con Yui._

–Gracias, Schwiegermutter.

–¡Adoro tu acento alemán! –exclamó Asuka más animada.

–_Se nos está acabando el tiempo, ya casi llegamos a la superficie. Shinji realmente aprecio como has cuidado a mi hija, eres un muy buen chico. A partir de ahora nos mantendremos en contacto a través de Asuka, dudo que Yui no esté de acuerdo en hacer lo mismo contigo._

–De acuerdo, trataré de recordar todo lo que Okāsan me diga para trasmitírselo a Asuka.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, el Eva carmesí asomaba su cabeza, a la vez que los operarios del Over The Rainbow se preparaban para asegurar a la Unidad 02 y subirla nuevamente a bordo. El plan era sujetarla con las catapultas de los aviones para halarla. Ya se habían posicionado junto al portaaviones que traía el cable umbilical. Esperaban tenerla a bordo antes de que la batería se agotara, para que los pilotos volvieran a conectarla y se encargaran de volver a reposicionarla en el tanque.

–Yo también lo haré. Espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro, Mutter.

–_Igual yo, mein Kleiner Engel. Cuídate Shinji, y saluda a Yui de mi parte._

–Así lo haré, Schwiegermutter. Cuida a Asuka por mí.

–¡Oye! Somos un equipo, nos cuidaremos mutuamente, además, estoy segura que tú y Obasan estarán ahí para apoyarnos.

–_Eso es verdad, Yui y yo haremos todo lo que podamos por mantenerlos a salvo, no se preocupen por eso._

De repente sintieron un fuerte tirón cuando las catapultas del portaaviones los halaron para asegurarlos. Kyoko detectó un nuevo intento de comunicación y les avisó a los pilotos antes de habilitar el canal.

–_¡Asuka, Shinji! –_llamó Misato_– Están en la superficie, necesitamos que se reconecten al cordón umbilical para que estacionen a la Unidad 02 en el tanque donde estaba, no contamos con los recursos para hacerlo nosotros._

–De acuerdo. –respondió Asuka.

–Aún nos quedan 20 segundos. –señaló Shinji.

La germana usó la mano izquierda del Eva para reconectarse y con mucho cuidado volvió a acostar la mole carmesí dentro del tanque. Una vez que estuvo en la posición deseada advirtió por la radio:

–¡Atentos! Cuando lo indiques Misato activaré la expulsión del cable.

–_Inclina la Unidad unos 45 grados a la derecha, eso permitirá que el cable caiga en el mar. –_ordenó la ojimarrón_– Luego tendrás la batería interna para reposicionarla._

–¡Bien aquí va!

El cable salió expulsado de la espalda del Eva y cayó en el mar, de donde nuevamente lo recogieron. Una vez que el cordón estuvo completamente enrollado, iniciaron las maniobras para que las embarcaciones que componían la Flota del Pacífico se agruparan lo más próximas que les fuera posible. En ese momento, Asuka volvió a recostar a la Unidad 02 y activó la expulsión del Entry Plug.

* * *

–Ahora que el enemigo ha sido derrotado y el Eva se encuentra desactivado, le devuelvo el mando, Almirante. –indicó Misato con una sonrisa de triunfo.

El hombre, ignoró el leve sarcasmo de la mujer, inclinó levemente la cabeza en reconocimiento y simplemente comenzó a dar órdenes:

–Muy bien, informe de daños y rescate de los heridos.

–Perdimos dos acorazados, y los dos portaaviones donde el Eva se movió presentan daños en cubierta, no podrán emplearse como pista de aterrizaje ni despegue para aeronaves que necesiten carretear. Los heridos y sobrevivientes ya han sido rescatados, en breve los transportaremos a bordo para reunirlos a todos aquí, la mayor parte del personal médico de las demás embarcaciones también se trasladará a bordo. –informó uno de los tripulantes.

–En cuanto tengamos a todos los heridos a bordo, pongan los motores a toda su potencia, debemos llegar hoy mismo a tierra, no creo que podamos resistir otra batalla y tampoco sabemos si los heridos soportarán hasta mañana. Envíen una señal de auxilio para que nos manden helicópteros y VOLT´s de rescate para los heridos más graves. –ordenó con pesar el Almirante– Y escolten a los pilotos hasta los aposentos de la señorita Sohryu, asegúrense de que no estén heridos, además dejen una escolta para custodiarlos.

Al oír esto último, Misato se acercó al hombre y consultó:

–¿A caso los está poniendo bajo arresto?

–No, solo quiero saber dónde están por si los necesitamos y asegurarme de que lleguen a salvo al Eva. –explicó el hombre antes de dar una última orden– Asignen también un camarote a la Capitana Katsuragi.

–Se lo agradezco.

Fue lo que dijo la peli-morada antes de seguir a unos soldados que la escoltaban fuera del puente de mando.

* * *

En ese instante Shinji salía del Entry Plug y le ofrecía su mano a Asuka para ayudarla. A la vez, algunos operarios reposicionaban la pasarela, mientras que un grupo de cuatro soldados se acercaban a la misma para escoltar a los pilotos.

–En nombre del Almirante, les agradecemos por su esfuerzo en la batalla. –felicitó uno de los soldados– Permítanos escoltarlos a sus aposentos.

–De acuerdo. Vamos Shinji, yo me ducho primero.

Shinji no respondió, solo se puso detrás de ella como si la custodiara para evitar que los soldados apreciaran su figura con comodidad. Además, si ella no lo decía, él ya había decidido dejar que se duchara primero, después de todo, al tener el cabello más largo a Asuka le sería mucho más difícil eliminar el LCL si este se secaba, sin mencionar que él era un caballero y siempre intentaba consentir a su novia.

* * *

Solo unos minutos más tarde, Asuka salía del baño envuelta con solo un toallón y una toalla a modo de turbante. Ante esto, el morocho se puso completamente colorado, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su novia salir de bañarse con tan poca ropa.

–Vamos, entra para que el LCL no se te termine de secar y yo pueda vestirme. –indicó la pelirroja algo ruborizada.

–Muy bien. –aceptó Shinji.

–¡Espera! –exclamó la ojiazul con nerviosismo– Deja tu ropa aquí, es la única muda que tienes, cuando termines te la alcanzaré, el baño es muy chico y podría mojarse.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza, dejando la ropa sobre la cama. Una vez que ingresó al baño arrimó la puerta antes de empezar a quitarse el Plug Suit y abrir la canilla de la ducha. Mientras tanto, tras oír el agua comenzar a correr, una Asuka muy sonrojada verificó que la puerta del camarote estuviera asegurada previo a comenzar a vestirse.

–Asuka. –llamó Shinji– ¿Me alcanzarías la ropa por favor?

–En un minuto.

El morocho sacó su brazo derecho refugiándose detrás de la puerta. Asuka estaba terminando de cambiarse, tras ponerse su ropa interior había aprovechado el tiempo para seleccionar qué ropa usaría. Con algo de vergüenza tomó la ropa interior de su novio y los pantalones para entregárselos. Al acercarse a la puerta, la germana no pudo con su curiosidad y terminó dando un pequeño vistazo al trasero del ojiazul con la ayuda del espejo del baño. Ciertamente pudo apreciar los resultados de todo el entrenamiento que han tenido durante los últimos años, Shinji tenía un firme y torneado trasero, al empezar a bajar su mirada tuvo que cerrar rápidamente los ojos para no ver más de lo que deseaba.

–Gracias. –dijo el japonés tomando la ropa.

–Fue un placer. –aseguró muy sonrojada.

–Oye, falta la camisa. –señaló Shinji.

–Puedes ponértela aquí, te di una remera. –indicó Asuka– Además me gustaría que durmiéramos un rato y si te la pones se va a arrugar.

El morocho salió del baño ya vestido para encontrarse a su novia recostada en la cama, llevaba una musculosa rosada y unos pantalones cortos con el diseño de una cáscara de sandía, que resaltaba sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas.

–Vamos, ven, quiero dormir un poco en tus brazos. –solicitó la pelirroja.

Shinji se unió a su novia en la cama, donde ella rápidamente lo atrapó con sus brazos, antes de darle un beso. El japonés la envolvió con sus brazos y devolvió el beso. De pronto Asuka busco profundizarlo y él lo permitió. Continuaron así por unos instantes, aun cuando sus cuerpos habían comenzado a reaccionar. La germana estaba en control, y no quería terminarlo, al menos no mientras ninguno necesitará volver a respirar.

Finalmente, cuando la necesidad de aire empezaba a dificultar el beso, ella empezó a terminarlo. En ese instante, los dos abrieron los ojos y se miraron directamente, a solo unos escasos centímetros, respirando pesadamente, mientras sus alientos se entremezclaban.

–Eso fue lindo, y muy intenso. –indicó Shinji– Creí que lo terminaríamos antes.

–Bien dicho, era muy lindo e intenso, Sí estás listo, podemos ir por el segundo, antes de dormir un poco.

–Solo si tú quieres.

Asuka simplemente cerró sus ojos y reclamo los labios de Shinji. Esta vez, el beso se volvió aún más intenso, comenzaron a presionar más sus cuerpos entre sí. La pelirroja frotaba el hombro derecho de su novio buscando llegar a su espalda mientras acariciaba su cabello con la mano derecha, asimismo el morocho recorría su espalda, hasta que estacionó la mano derecha sobre la nuca de su novia.

Tras unos instantes, la germana tomó la mano que recorría su espalda y la guió suavemente hacia sus nalgas, tomando a su novio por sorpresa. Sin embargo, éste no se resistió, dado que ella lo había guiado hacia ese lugar. Shinji trató de ser gentil, acariciando con suavidad la curvatura de su novia, desplazándose, en un vaivén, suave y pausado, desde los glúteos a la cadera.

Continuaron así por un momento, hasta que, nuevamente, la necesidad de aire los obligó a separar sus labios. En lugar de detenerse y recuperar el aliento, tras mirar con pasión a su novio, Asuka comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro. Cuando llegó a su cuello, donde dio un último beso, algo prolongado, se detuvo para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Shinji, debajo de su mentón. El morocho estaba por retirar la mano de los glúteos de su novia, pero ella se lo impidió antes de señalar:

–Creo que es momento de empezar a explorar un poco. –dijo apenas más fuerte que un susurro.

–Me habría gustado que me lo propusieras antes, me tomaste por sorpresa allí. –indicó Shinji– ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

–Claro, primero, te he extrañado mucho y quise demostrarlo. –comenzó Asuka manteniendo el tono– Segundo, hoy he visto que constantemente estaremos en riesgo, eso me ha hecho reflexionar y quiero experimentar todo lo que pueda contigo, al menos cuando sienta que es indicado.

Luego de decir eso, una lágrima se formó en el ojo izquierdo de la pelirroja, la cual Shinji limpió con gentileza usando su pulgar. Retiró su mano izquierda del trasero de su novia para llevarla a su espalda y consolarla, antes de decir:

–Lo entiendo. Yo también quiero experimentar todo contigo. Tú serás quien decida qué podemos hacer y qué no. –ofreció.

–Gracias.

–¿Qué tal si descansamos un rato?

–¡Me leíste el pensamiento!

Señaló Asuka, y le dio un pequeño pico en los labios previo a acomodarse sobre su pecho e indicar:

–Vamos a dormir un poco.

Shinji continuó acariciando la cabeza de su novia hasta que notó que ella comenzó a roncar suavemente y el sueño también lo reclamó.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde alguien llamó a su puerta. Solo el morocho lo escuchó y con mucho cuidado, se separó de Asuka procurando no despertarla. Esto no le hizo mucha gracia a la pelirroja, dado que estaba muy cómoda sobre el pecho de su novio, disfrutando de escuchar el suave latido de su corazón.

–Perdona, Asuka. –susurró el ojiazul– Están llamando a la puerta, iré a ver quién es.

–Mmm, vuelve pronto.

Al abrir la puerta, el adolescente se encontró con Misato, quien le informó:

–Hola, Shinji, venía a avisarles que estamos por atracar, prepárense para desembarcar.

–¿Ya llegamos? ¿No arribaríamos el sábado? –consultó Shinji confundido.

–Sí hubiéramos mantenido la velocidad, pero debido a la cantidad de heridos, producto del ataque del ángel, el Almirante ordenó aumentar la velocidad para poder asistirlos apropiadamente. Los más graves ya fueron evacuados a medida que nos acercábamos.

–Oh, eso tiene sentido. Iré a despertar a Asuka.

–Muy bien, los veré en el puerto, debo ir a supervisar la descarga de la Unidad 02 y las provisiones.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, el morocho volvió a la cama para despertar a su novia con su tradicional beso, el cual, hacía tiempo que no podía realizar dado que estaban separados.

–Extrañé esto.

Fue el murmullo de Asuka antes de acercar a su novio para un nuevo beso. Pero cuando la pelirroja intentó profundizarlo, Shinji no lo devolvió, se apartó para disculparse e informar:

–Gomen. La que llamó a la puerta fue Misato, hemos llegado. No es apropiado ir más lejos ahora, mejor continuemos en casa.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos durmiendo? –preguntó confundida la germana.

–Solo unas horas, llegamos antes por que aumentaron la velocidad para atender a los heridos en tierra.

–Veo. –soltó Asuka levemente triste por no haber podido protegerlos a todos– Eso quiere decir que esta noche cenaré comida casera preparada por ti y por mí. –señaló recuperando su buen humor.

–También puedo prepararte algo mientras tomas un relajante baño. –invitó el japonés.

–Ya lo veremos. Ponte la camisa, iré a cambiarme y luego me ayudarás a aprontar el bolso.

Era la solicitud de Asuka mientras se encaminaba al baño. Shinji miró alrededor del camarote en busca de su prenda, pero no pudo encontrarla, ni en la silla del escritorio, ni sobre la cama. Solo quedaba el armario, el cual no quiso abrir, así que preguntó:

–Está bien. ¿Dónde dejaste mi camisa?

–En el armario, ya que estás, ve sacando mi ropa para ahorrar tiempo, el bolso está debajo de la cama.

–Buena idea. Luego, solo tendremos que ver si esperamos a Misato o nos vamos sin ella. Tiene que supervisar el desembarco de la Unidad 02 y las provisiones.

–Espero que no demore mucho. Realmente me gustaría darme un buen baño, cenar y que nos acostemos a tontear un poco antes de dormir. –comentó la pelirroja.

–A mí también me gustaría llegar a casa temprano y hacer todo lo que has dicho. Este ha sido un largo día.

* * *

Para cuando Asuka salió de cambiarse, su novio ya había guardado toda su ropa en el bolso, solo faltaba que ella se encargará de la vestimenta que se había quitado y de las prendas íntimas, dado que Shinji aún evitaba tener contacto con ellas. La pelirroja solo se cambió los pantalones cortos por un jean, además de sumar una chaqueta roja sobre su musculosa rosada. De pronto, sintieron una pequeña sacudida y supusieron que estaban moviendo a la Unidad 02.

–Parece que ya han empezado con las maniobras para descargar el Eva. –señaló Shinji.

–Vamos, quiero asegurarme de que no rayen el recipiente de Mutter.

Shinji tomó el bolso de su novia, que lo esperaba en el umbral. Allí, ella lo abrazó y juntos emprendieron el camino a la cubierta.

* * *

Ya en el exterior, la pareja pudo apreciar como el Eva carmesí era elevado por grandes grúas de carga, con destino a un trío de rieles, donde lo esperaba una enorme plataforma para transportarlo hasta el Geo-Front. Los adolescentes se dirigieron a la pasarela para desembarcar.

Una vez en tierra, los pilotos vieron a Misato junto a la doctora Akagi sentadas en el asiento trasero de un jeep. La falsa rubia miraba con concentración una planilla, mientras que a la ojimarrón se la veía desganada, recostada en el asiento con su antebrazo sobre la frente tapando sus ojos.

–Estos valores son impresionantes. Tendré que programar algunas pruebas especiales para corroborarlos. Tal vez una sincronización cruzada. –comentó Ritsuko.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –consultó su amiga.

–Entre los dos lograron un 170% de sincronización. Dedo determinar su porcentaje individual con la Unidad 02. El valor máximo posible y seguro es de 99,9%.

–Bueno, recuerda que Shinji también logró unos valores elevados durante su batalla. Puede que solo se debiera al peligro que enfrentaban. –señaló Misato.

–Les daré la semana libre mientras estudio el núcleo del Mensajero. Es una lástima que su cuerpo se halla perdido en el fondo del mar. –indicó la doctora– Ya hemos enfrentado dos Mensajeros y solo tenemos un núcleo para estudiarlos.

–Igualmente, dadas sus dimensiones, no habríamos podido traerlo. Puede que tengas suerte y su cuerpo salga a flote con el tiempo. –ofreció la peli-morada.

En ese momento, Asuka y Shinji llegaron hasta el vehículo, la pelirroja se apoyó en la puerta para observar a la mujer con bata de laboratorio, mientras que el morocho se detuvo a su lado y preguntó:

–Misato, ¿estás lista para que nos vayamos?

–Aún debo esperar a que aseguren a la Unidad 02 e inicien su transporte hacia el Geo-Front. –respondió la Capitana.

–Ve Misato, yo me haré cargo. Has tenido un día extenuante al igual que los chicos. –ofreció– Por cierto, es un gusto conocerte Asuka, soy la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, la jefa del Proyecto E en Tokio-3.

–Igualmente doctora, es usted la hija de la doctora Naoko Akagi, ¿verdad? –consultó Asuka.

–Efectivamente, también fue compañera mía y de Kaji en la universidad, además es una buena amiga. –intervino Misato– Aceptaré tu oferta Rits, estoy segura de que estos dos quieren ir a descansar y darse un verdadero baño.

–Ahora que mencionas a Kaji, ¿dónde están él, Hikari y los otros dos? –le preguntó la pelirroja a su vieja tutora.

–Escaparon antes de que ustedes activaran al Eva 02. –informó la ojimarrón con ira– ¿Puedes creerlo? Ese cobarde, es entendible la evacuación de los niños, pero no que él huya de esa manera.

Tras decir eso, Misato se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó. Asuka entendía porque su tutor actuó de esa manera, pero también se sintió algo dolida, a la vez de que estaba feliz de que su nueva amiga no hubiera corrido peligro. Para tratar de animar a la mujer le comentó:

–Bueno, te daré una mano cuando lo volvamos a ver para reprenderlo. Después de todo, ha estado muy ausente desde que Shinji se fue.

–No necesito tu ayuda para eso, pero te lo agradezco. –aseguró Misato– ¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas?

Asuka asintió con la cabeza mientras que Shinji enseñó el bolso en respuesta.

–En ese caso, ¡en marcha! Te lo encargo, Rits. –señaló la Capitana.

–Vayan a descansar. Estaré ocupada estudiando el núcleo, así que tendrán una semana de descanso para reencontrase chicos. –indicó Ritsuko guiñándole un ojo a los pilotos– Traje tu auto como me pediste, Misato.

–Arigato. Necesito relajarme un poco, y nada mejor que manejar a casa. –comentó la peli-morada.

Ese comentario provocó que Shinji se estremeciera de solo pensar en cómo sería el viaje, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para su novia:

–¿Sucede algo Shinji? ¿Te sientes bien? –consultó preocupada.

–Espero que no. –respondió el morocho antes de dirigirse a su tutora– Misato, por favor, sé prudente. Creo que tuvimos suficientes emociones por un día.

–De acuerdo, intentaré ser prudente.

Fue la respuesta de Misato con algo de fastidio mientras salía del jeep, guiando a sus subordinados rumbo a su vehículo.

* * *

Una vez dentro del Alpine azul de su tutora, los adolescentes se ubicaron en el asiento trasero, donde el varón se aseguró de abrocharle el cinturón a su novia antes de hacer lo mismo con el propio. Suceso que sorprendió un poco a Asuka, además de dejarla con curiosidad. Shinji era atento, pero esto era algo llamativo, además de que le dificultaba un poco poder acurrucarse con él, así que le preguntó:

–¿Por qué los cinturones?

–Por las dudas.

Su respuesta se ganó una mirada de inconformidad por parte de Misato y decidió no ser tan prudente como a Shinji le hubiera gustado. La mujer pisó el acelerador provocando que el vehículo saliera quemando neumáticos a toda velocidad y que los adolescentes se hundieran en el asiento trasero. En ese momento, Asuka comprendió porque su novio se había tomado el trabajo de ponerle el cinturón.

–¡Misato! –exclamó Asuka– Ten más cuidado, por favor. Ahora entiendo por qué Shinji lucía tan nervioso cuando supo que tú conducirías.

–Pensé que como Shinji se encargó de que estuvieran bien sujetos, podía ir un poco más rápido. –comentó la tutora con algo de ironía hacia el varón.

–¡Por suerte lo hizo!

Misato disminuyó un poco la velocidad antes de tomar la autopista, lugar en el que pudo volver a subirla, aunque no tanto como cuando puso en marcha el auto. Eso no logró molestar a sus pasajeros ya que casi no había tránsito y el trayecto era mayormente recto, además de que estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron al complejo de apartamentos, la peli-morada se quedó con los adolescentes. Ya que, en la carretera, logró relajarse bastante sin perjudicar a sus subordinados. Tras dejar el vehículo en el estacionamiento, el grupo se encaminó a la edificación para tomar el ascensor hasta el doceavo piso, encabezado por Misato.

* * *

Una vez dentro del departamento, Shinji fue el encargado de mostrarle el lugar a su novia. Mientras que la ojimarrón tomaba una lata de su preciada Yebisu del refrigerador, para relajarse en el sillón de la sala de estar y encender la televisión, dado que pasaría un tiempo antes de que sus subordinados se encargaran de preparar la cena.

Cuando el morocho y su novia llegaron a su habitación, él logró apreciar que el cartel que adornaba su puerta había cambiado. Ahora el corazón era más grande y la inscripción decía: "_Suite de la Princesa Asuka y el Encantador Shinji_". Al leerla la pelirroja consultó:

–¿Acaso Mari estuvo por aquí? Esto tiene su firma.

–No, el cartel cambió, cuando llegué solo decía "_Suite del Encantador Shinji_", este es ligeramente más grande. –respondió el varón.

–Estoy segura de que ella influyó en este cambio.

–No me extrañaría. Bueno, entremos. –indicó Shinji– Es un poco chico, pero podemos usar el de en frente para guardar algunas cosas.

–No te preocupes por eso, no pienso despegarme de ti por un buen tiempo, así que no me molesta que estemos un poco apretados.

La habitación era más pequeña que la que tenían en la residencia Ikari, pero el ojiazul se había asegurado de acomodar todo para que su novia se sintiera a gusto. La cama era un poco más chica que una de dos plazas, estaba contra una pared en el centro, frente a ésta, había un armario de madera con dos puertas y seis cajones, que casi llegaba hasta el techo.

Entre el mueble y la ventana, con vista al balcón, se ubicaba un escritorio para maquillaje de tres cajones con un espejo ovalado y una silla, todo el conjunto en un tono rosado. Mientras que en la pared junto a la puerta, un humilde escritorio con una laptop y una silla de oficina con apoya brazos con asiento violeta y respaldo rojo.

–Espero que sea de tu agrado, podemos cambiar lo que no te guste. –ofreció el morocho.

–Es un poco más chico de lo que esperaba, pero muy lindo. Lo importante es que estemos juntos. –aseguró Asuka con una tierna sonrisa– Me gustan las sábanas.

Las sábanas que había puesto su novio eran de tres colores, azul la que envolvía al colchón, violeta la superior y rojas las de las almohadas. Shinji apoyó el bolso en la cama, para luego abrazar a su novia desde atrás por la cintura, de igual forma que ella lo había tomado cuando observaban a la Unidad 02. En respuesta, Asuka cruzó sus brazos para sujetar los de él.

–Me alegro de que te guste, porque es el único juego que tenemos. –señaló el ojiazul– Preferí esperar a que llegaras para que puedas elegir los demás.

–Bueno, eso es algo de lo que podremos ocuparnos mañana. Pero quiero un segundo juego igual.

El varón no respondió, simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia para luego unir su mejilla a la de ella. Permanecieron así unos segundos, sin decir nada, contemplando la habitación hasta que Asuka indicó:

–Tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Prepararías algo liviano mientras me doy un baño? Luego tú te darás un baño, para que después preparemos la cena juntos.

Mientras hablaba, Asuka rompió con suavidad el abrazo para girarse y besar a su novio en la boca antes de que él pudiera decir algo. Shinji devolvió el beso antes de afirmar juguetonamente:

–Enseguida, Capitana.

Asuka reía mientras comenzaba a buscar en su bolso los elementos necesarios para su baño, a la vez que el ojiazul dejaba la habitación para ir a preparar un tentempié a la cocina. La pelirroja optó por unos pantalones cortos azules y una musculosa amarilla, ya que luego de cenar se irían directamente a la cama y era una ropa cómoda para dormir.

* * *

Shinji decidió preparar un poco de Tamagoyaki, era sencillo y rápido. Antes de que su novia pasara por la cocina en dirección al baño con una muda de ropa, una pequeña maleta con artículos de higiene personal y un toallón rojo, el morocho ya tenía la mezcla lista.

* * *

Entretanto, la germana comenzó a desnudarse tras dejar su cepillo de dientes junto al lavado, donde pudo apreciar que su novio ya había comprado la misma pasta dental que usaban en Alemania. Una vez lista, depositó la ropa usada en el cesto, dejando la limpia sobre la tapa del mismo, antes de ingresar al baño.

Al ver la bañera llena, Asuka pensó que su atento baka había sido el responsable, por lo que simplemente dejó a mano sus artículos de higiene y belleza. Los cuales consistían en un shampoo y acondicionador, ambos con fragancia de fresas, además, también llevó una crema hidratante de melón y menta, para tratar la piel luego de refregar el LCL con un jabón de frutas tropicales con aceite de coco.

Cuando la pelirroja se disponía a ingresar en la bañera, notó un burbujeo y una sombra justo en el medio de ésta. Tras su enfrentamiento con el Mensajero acuático, Asuka se encontraba algo susceptible, por lo que, al ver como la sombra se acercaba a la superficie y emergía con algo de violencia, salpicando agua por todas partes, no pudo evitar gritar:

–¡KYYYAAAA!

* * *

Al oírla, Misato escupió el trago de cerveza que estaba dando tan solo un segundo antes, mientras que Shinji se dio un zape en la frente por su descuido. En ese instante, tanto la mujer como el adolescente, recordaron que ninguno le comentó a Asuka sobre Pen-Pen. La peli-morada dejó que el varón se hiciera cargo, después de limpiarse lo derramado, continuó disfrutando de su bebida.

Por su parte, el morocho apagó el fuego dado que el Tamagoyaki ya estaba listo. Al recordar sus acciones de cuando conoció al plumífero, Shinji fue rápidamente en busca de un toallón. Tras eso, se ubicó de espaldas a la puerta del baño sosteniendo la prenda con los brazos extendidos como si se estuviera secando, de manera tal de proporcionarle cobertura a su novia por si salía completamente desnuda.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el baño el pingüino observaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas a la adolescente. Asuka sin pensarlo dos veces, envió al ave a volar de una patada contra la pared, antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Pen- Pen se deslizó inconsciente por los azulejos hasta ingresar nuevamente en la bañera, donde quedó flotando boca arriba.

La germana abrió con violencia la puerta acordeón azotándola contra el marcó, antes de llamar bastante alterada en voz alta:

–¡Shinji! ¡Misato! Tenemos un invasor en la bañera.

Tras señalar la presencia del plumífero, se sorprendió nuevamente al ver a su novio de espaldas con un toallón extendido. Antes de que la ojiazul pudiera reaccionar, Shinji le respondió:

–Lo olvidé completamente. Gomen nasai. Ese es Pen-Pen, la mascota de Misato, es un pingüino alterado genéticamente para soportar el agua cálida.

Al oírlo, Asuka le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza al morocho para luego regañarlo:

–¡Baka! ¿Acaso sabes el susto que me pegué con esa cosa? ¡Sobre todo después de nuestro encuentro con ese Mensajero!

–Sí, me doy una buena idea porque lo conocí de la misma manera que tú… –comenzó a explicar el varón manteniendo la vista al frente.

–¿Por qué me das la espalda y sostienes un toallón? –interrumpió Asuka algo confundida.

–Por si salías desnuda del baño.

En ese momento, la pelirroja se percató de que efectivamente se encontraba desnuda, sonrojándose completamente, arrebató el toallón de las manos de su novio para envolverse con él y así cubrirse. Una vez que nuevamente estaba presentable, abrazó al morocho antes de plantarle un tierno beso en su mejilla y susurrar con ternura:

–Arigato. Es bueno que al menos te hayas anticipado a ese hecho, Baka-Shinji.

–No tienes que agradecerme, fue mi culpa por no advertirte antes. –señaló Shinji.

–Eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es has que actuado adecuadamente y acudiste a mi rescate.

Aseguró la germana antes de darle un segundo beso, para luego solicitar:

–¿Puedes fijarte si no lo mate?

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó bastante atemorizado el morocho.

–Bueno, es que me tomó por sorpresa así que le di una patada por instinto antes de salir.

–Oh, tal vez si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su momento, no habrías pasado por esto.

Manteniendo el contacto, los dos adolescentes ingresaron en el baño, donde Shinji se encargó de Pen-Pen, tras asegurarse que aún estaba con vida. Una vez retirada el ave de la bañera, ésta comenzó a despertarse, y al ver a su agresora se aterró completamente. Asuka sonrió con satisfacción al ver que la mascota entendía que era apropiado presentarse antes de sorprender a alguien desnudo, aun así, al sentir algo de pena le indicó:

–Lamento haberte pateado. Pero eso te enseñará que debes estar atento a las personas que entran en la casa y presentarte correctamente.

Pen-Pen asintió con la cabeza y tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitieron, abandonó el cuarto de baño sin siquiera sacudirse el agua del cuerpo. En lugar de ir a su refrigerador, se dirigió hacía su dueña en busca de protección y consuelo.

–Parece que aprendió la lección.

Fue el comentario de Shinji, mientras se encaminaba a la salida, para que su novia se pudiera bañar. Asuka lo detuvo, tomándolo de la mano y solicitó:

–Ve por una muda de ropa y un pañuelo.

El ojiazul la miro confundido, primero porque aún tenía que esperar a que ella se bañara para luego hacerlo él, segundo por lo del pañuelo, así que consultó:

–¿Para qué quieres un pañuelo?

–Haz lo que te pedí y cuando vuelvas te lo explicaré.

Shinji decidió obedecer, después de todo, si él se hubiera acordado de Pen-Pen hace tiempo que su novia estaría disfrutando de su baño. Asuka fue hasta la cocina, donde comió algunos pedacitos de Tamagoyaki mientras esperaba el regreso de su novio.

* * *

Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro del baño, la pelirroja anunció:

–Ahora, quítate la ropa, nos bañaremos juntos. Esa será tu recompensa por actuar adecuadamente cuando conocí a Pen-Pen y no sacar provecho para verme desnuda.

El morocho se quedó mudo a la vez que se ruborizaba completamente, mirando con incredulidad a su novia.

–¡No me veas así! –exclamó Asuka igual de ruborizada– Cuando vivimos juntos aquí, siempre nos bañábamos juntos. Además, usarás el pañuelo como venda. Esperaré junto a la bañera, cuando estés listo, me avisas.

La germana se fue al otro cuarto, dejando a su novio solo y confundido. Por su parte, Shinji estuvo dudando unos segundos, hasta que, finalmente, comenzó a desvestirse al darse cuenta de que no podría librarse de esto, dado que su novia no cambia de opinión con facilidad.

* * *

Entretanto, en el otro sector del baño, Asuka acomodaba su ropa y la del morocho para después del baño. Ella también se encontraba nerviosa porque los dos estarían casi desnudos y ya no eran unos niños.

Tras acomodar su ropa en un rincón para que no se mojara, Shinji se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura, al igual que lo hacía cuando era niño y compartía el baño con su novia y Mari. Una vez que se sintió listo, tomó el pañuelo antes de llamar a su novia:

–Creo que estoy listo, Asuka.

–¿Ya te pusiste el pañuelo?

–Aún no.

–De acuerdo, espera, voy a entrar.

* * *

Asuka ingresó nuevamente al baño envuelta en el toallón, al ver la ropa usada de Shinji en un rincón la tomó para llevarla al cesto. Al regresar, le vendo los ojos a su novio con el pañuelo, luego lo guio a la bañera antes de indicar:

–Ahora, yo entraré en la bañera y te ayudaré a entrar, procura evitar que esa toalla se caiga.

–Haaaiiii. –tartamudeó el varón muy colorado.

Una vez dentro de la bañera, la germana tomó la mano de su novio y lo guio para que la siguiera. Cuando él estuvo adentro, ella se quitó el toallón quedando completamente desnuda.

–Bien, lo siguiente será que nos vamos a sentar. Tú te recostaras contra mí, cuando estemos sentados nos deslizaremos un poco para estar completamente sumergidos en el agua. –explicó la pelirroja– Permaneceremos así por unos minutos para relajarnos y dejar que cualquier rastro de LCL se ablande. Luego saldremos de la bañera y nos lavaremos como solíamos hacerlo.

Dicho esto, Asuka, con la mano derecha, sujetó a Shinji de su hombro, mientras que con la izquierda se sostenía de la bañera para evitar resbalar. Instintivamente, el varón también se sujetó de los bordes proporcionándole así soporte a su novia.

Poco a poco, los dos se fueron agachando hasta que lograron sentarse, entonces la germana quedó con las piernas abiertas alrededor de la cintura de su novio y sus pechos apoyados en su espalda. Esto provocó que los cuerpos de ambos reaccionaran y aumentaran el rubor de sus rostros.

–Bueno, ya terminamos lo más difícil, intenta ir un poco hacía adelante así podemos recostarnos. –solicitó la pelirroja.

Antes de obedecer, Shinji no pudo evitar cerciorarse de lo que sospechaba por la sensación en su espalda, así que consultó con nerviosismo:

–¿Estás desnuda?

–Claro, ¿no te diste cuenta, baka? –preguntó Asuka con algo de sarcasmo– Por eso te vendé los ojos.

–Sí, pude sentirlo, pero quise asegurarme para ser más cuidadoso con mis movimientos. –indicó Shinji aún más apenado.

En ese momento, el varón llevó sus pies hacia adelante hasta que entró en contacto con el otro extremo de la bañera. Luego se volvió a sujetar de los costados, para llevar su pelvis más adelante, quedando con las piernas algo flexionadas, entonces consultó:

–¿Así está bien?

–Déjame ver.

Asuka dobló una toalla para colocarla en el borde de la bañera detrás de su espalda y usarla como almohada. Luego se fue inclinando hacia atrás, a la vez que se deslizaba acercando su entrepierna nuevamente a la espalda de su novio. Cuando su nuca se pudo apoyar sobre la almohada improvisada se detuvo, quedando a unos centímetros del morocho, entonces indicó:

–Perfecto, ahora puedes estirarte un poco y recostarte sobre mi pecho. –ofreció la ojiazul.

–Ha-haiii.

Fue la respuesta del japonés, tartamudeando un poco por el nerviosismo, entonces, con mucho cuidado, empezó a retroceder a la vez que se inclinaba. De repente, sintiendo el duro tacto de los pezones de Asuka, se congeló y aumentó su nerviosismo, produciendo que se frenase en seco.

–Si no quieres que me moleste… es mejor que sigas, baka.

Advirtió la chica con algo de incomodidad. Shinji continuó acomodándose, hasta que, finalmente, su espalda se encontraba completamente apoyada sobre el cuerpo de su novia, quedando su cabeza un poco más abajo que la de ella.

La germana guio a su novio para que la nuca de este descansará sobre su hombro izquierdo, para luego inclinar su rostro y depositar un tierno beso sobre su frente, antes de comentar muy ruborizada:

–Ves, no fue tan difícil.

–Créeme, lo fue. –aseguró el adolescente completamente sonrojado tragando grueso.

–Bueno, sí, no fue tan fácil como pensé que sería. Pero no puedes negar que es agradable.

–No me estoy quejando, es muy agradable, pero…

En ese momento, Asuka pudo apreciar que en la pelvis de su novio se había erguido una carpa con la toalla que lo envolvía y cubría su hombría, lo que provocó que su excitación también aumentara.

–«_Gott in Himmel._» –pensó la pelirroja– «_Sabía que era grande, pero dentro de sus pantalones no lo parecía tanto._»

Tras un momento de duda, la germana paso sus manos por debajo de los brazos de su novio para envolver su pecho y abrazarlo. Shinji se estremeció ligeramente ante su accionar, sobre todo, al saber que su miembro se encontraba casi completamente erecto y era prácticamente un hecho que su novia podía verlo:

–Gomen, sabes que no puedo controlarlo.

–Baka. Ya lo sé, ahora tranquilízate, esperaba que esto pasara. –aseguró la ojiazul– Si no fuera por esa toalla, los dos estaríamos completamente desnudos. Además… Yo también estoy excitada.

Lo último lo susurró, aun así, Shinji lo pudo escuchar muy claro, dado que lo dijo prácticamente sobre su oído derecho y respondió en igual tono:

–Lo sé, pude sentirlo.

–Gracias por señalar lo obvio.

Permanecieron así unos momentos, dejando que el agua caliente consintiera sus cuerpos y aflojara cualquier rastro de LCL que aún pudiera haber quedado. Poco a poco, los dos se relajaron, perdiendo el rubor de sus rostros y simplemente disfrutaron de la sensación de intimidad que estaban experimentando. Al menos hasta que Asuka decidió bromear con su novio:

–¿Quieres que te de una mano con eso? –preguntó en tono suave y seductor.

–¡¿QUUEEÉ?!

–¡Baka-hentai! Solo estaba bromeando, no tienes por qué reaccionar así. –regañó la germana ligeramente dolida.

–Bueno, es que me tomaste por sorpresa… Realmente me gustaría… Pero, creo que sería ir demasiado rápido. –indicó Shinji apenado, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

–Sí, lo sé. Creo que me excedí un poco. Disculpa.

–No te preocupes. Aunque, si quieres, puedes ayudarme a lavarlo. –ofreció el morocho en tono burlón.

–Hentai. Mejor no tientes a tu suerte, Ikari. –advirtió la germana– Ya lo veremos. –terminó susurrando.

El varón volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente debido a la última declaración de su novia. Asuka también se ruborizó, pero exhibió una sonrisa de triunfo, él no le iba a ganar en provocaciones o bromas.

–Creo que ya es hora de salir y comenzar a lavarnos. Levántate.

Shinji se sujetó de los bordes para obedecer a su novia. En cuanto estuvo de pie, acomodo la toalla que había comenzado a caerse. A pesar de su accionar, la germana logró una mejor visión de la que había tenido en el camarote, por lo cual se sonrojo completamente y no pudo evitar pensar:

–«_Hölle, sí que tienes un buen trasero, Shinji_.»

Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar el pensamiento, la pelirroja se puso de pie para luego guiar al morocho hasta un banquito. Buscó una esponja y tras mojarla en la bañera, le aplicó un poco de jabón, antes de comenzar a lavar la espalda de su novio.

–Levanta el brazo derecho. –pidió Asuka para lavarlo– Ahora el otro.

Luego continuó con su pecho, previo a comenzar a lavarle el cabello.

–No sé si podré hacer lo mismo con la venda. –comentó Shinji.

–No te preocupes, yo te guiaré.

Al terminar de lavar el pelo del morocho, la ojiazul tomó un balde para enjuagar a su novio cargándolo con agua de la bañera.

–Ahora date la vuelta. –indicó la germana.

–Pero ya me lavaste el torso y la cabeza.

–No discutas y has lo que te dije. –advirtió la pelirroja.

Después de que Shinji se dio la vuelta, Asuka comenzó a lavarle las piernas empezando con sus pies. Al percatarse de la posible intención de su novia, el varón no pudo evitar sonrojarse, además de comenzar a excitarse. Para ese momento, la adolescente ya había terminado de enjabonar las piernas de su novio y susurrando preguntó:

–¿Puedo… lavar eso también?

–¿Estás segura? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. –afirmó Shinji.

–Puedo hacerlo y solo voy a lavarlo, nada más. Además, tengo curiosidad por ver como es. –señaló Asuka completamente ruborizada.

– De-de-de acu-cuer… do. –dijo Shinji tartamudeando– Procura usar mucho jabón, la piel de la punta es muy sensible.

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA, A PARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO SUBE LA TEMPERATURA, NO SÉ SI ES LIME O LEMMON. PROCEDA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. **_

_**HA SIDO ADVERTIDO **_

* * *

Tras decir eso, el japonés retiró lentamente la toalla exponiendo su hombría ante su novia. La pelirroja se quedó impresionada al ver el tamaño del miembro de su novio. Ella había estado revisando información sobre educación sexual mientras estuvo separada de él. Definitivamente, ante sus ojos, Shinji estaba por encima de la media según los bocetos que vio, sin mencionar, que aún no se encontraba completamente erecto.

Armándose de valor y coraje, la chica tomó la esponja con su mano derecha y se aseguró de aplicar bastante jabón, como el ojiazul le había pedido. Luego, sostuvo el tronco con su mano izquierda, apreciando que un tercio del miembro sobresalía. Con mucho cuidado, comenzó a frotarlo con la esponja, empezando desde la base. Al llegar a la punta, estrujó la esponja de manera tal de producir suficiente espuma para facilitar el deslizamiento sobre la misma.

–¿Así está bien? –preguntó Asuka en un tono bajo evidenciando su nerviosismo.

–Ha-haii. –respondió Shinji tratando de relajarse.

A continuación, la germana sostuvo el pene de su novio desde arriba y repitió el procedimiento en la parte interior. En ese momento la hombría del morocho se puso completamente rígida y ella pudo sentir como palpitaba, ante lo cual él se disculpó:

–Gomen, no estoy pretendiendo nada más, lo juro.

–Descuida, dada la posición en la que estamos era evidente que estarías excitado y es normal que reacciones así si lo estoy tocando directamente. –señaló la germana muy ruborizada.

–Aun así, quise señalarlo, para que sepas que no te estoy presionando.

–Te lo agradezco.

Tras decir eso, Asuka se inclinó hacia adelante y deposito un breve, pero tierno beso en los labios de su novio, antes de enjuagar la parte inferior del cuerpo de Shinji e indicar:

–Ahora sigo yo. Tu solo quédate ahí, iré por otro banco y te dejaré todo al alcance de la mano para que empieces a lavar mi espalda.

Asuka se puso de pie, luego de dejar un segundo banco frente a al morocho, volvió a cargar el balde con agua de la bañera antes de sentarse y darle indicaciones al ojiazul:

–Listo levanta una mano en frente de ti, yo te guiaré para que sepas donde estoy.

Con nerviosismo, Shinji levantó su mano izquierda topándose con la espalda de su novia, ella lo guió hasta su hombro, para luego darle nuevas instrucciones:

–Bien, ya tienes una idea de donde estoy, ahora toma la esponja y empieza por mi espalda, después continua con mi brazo derecho antes de seguir con el izquierdo.

Shinji repitió las acciones anteriores de su novia con mucho cuidado, procurando no pasarse de los límites y omitiendo el pecho de la adolescente y su trasero, siguiendo sus instrucciones. Al terminar, procedió a enjuagarla antes de consultar:

–Tú te encargarás del resto, ¿no?

–Īe. –respondió Asuka susurrando con timidez y completamente sonrojada– También lavarás mi pecho, solo se cuidadoso.

Luego de su solicitud, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, tomando la mano derecha de su novio, la guio hasta su hombro izquierdo para que supiera desde donde empezar. La ojiazul pudo apreciar como la hombría de Shinji volvía a estar completamente erecta provocando que su rubor aumentara.

El varón comenzó a enjabonar los hombros de su novia siendo lo más delicado posible, luego llevando su mano izquierda a uno de ellos para tenerlo como referencia, empezó a descender con la mano derecha. Bajo recto entre los pechos de su novia hasta la altura de la panza, lugar en el que se concentró, procurando no sobrepasar la base de las mamas.

Finalmente armándose de valor, Shinji comenzó a enjabonar el pecho derecho de Asuka con movimientos envolventes y suaves desde el exterior hasta el pezón. Cuando rozó la zona erógena de la pelirroja, esta no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, momento en que el morocho se detuvo en seco y preguntó:

–¿Te estoy lastimando?

–Īe, solo reaccioné como tú lo hiciste, has sido muy amable, sigue por favor.

Obedientemente, el japonés continuó lavando la mama derecha de su novia, antes de proseguir con la izquierda. Cuando terminó, Asuka sujetó las manos de su novio para indicarle que se detuviera e indicó:

–Lo has hecho muy bien, gracias.

Nuevamente se inclinó hacia adelante y deposito un beso en los labios del ojiazul, antes de liberarlo y volver a girarse.

–Ahora puedes quitarte la venda para lavar mi cabello antes de enjuagarme.

–¿Estás segura? –consultó Shinji muy ruborizado.

–Hai, esto fue una prueba para asegurarme de que no intentaras propasarte. –reveló Asuka– Has aprobado satisfactoriamente, yo ya he podido verte desnudo, es justo que tú también puedas verme.

Shinji tragó saliva, nervioso, antes de proceder a quitarse la venda. Al abrir los ojos se sintió algo desilusionado al encontrar a su novia de espaldas, pero también le permitió relajarse ya que no tendría que mirarla a la cara con la incipiente erección que todo esto le había provocado.

El morocho aplicó un poco de shampoo en una de sus manos antes de distribuirlo entre sus palmas para comenzar a masajear la cabellera de la pelirroja.

–Eso se siente muy bien, Shinji.

Fue el comentario de la germana, completamente relajada con los masajes que su novio estaba efectuando en su cuero cabelludo. Acto seguido, tras enjabonar la melena de su novia, el varón corroboró que el agua en el balde aún estuviera caliente, antes de verterla sobre Asuka para enjuagar el jabón y luego señaló:

–Creo que ya terminamos.

–Olvidas mis piernas y mi…

Ambos se pusieron completamente rojos ante lo que Asuka casi dice. Pero, aun así, la adolescente dio media vuelta para estar cara a cara con su novio antes de solicitar:

–Solo sé muy cuidadoso, al igual que lo fui contigo.

Nuevamente Shinji tragó saliva con nerviosismo, primero por lo que estaba por hacer y segundo, por lo que estaba contemplando. El japonés nunca había visto a su novia completamente desnuda, ni siquiera cuando eran niños, siempre tenían algo que ocultaba sus entrepiernas y cuando se vestían tras bañarse lo hacían dándose la espalda.

Ciertamente Asuka ya se había desarrollado completamente, Shinji pudo percatarse de que los senos de su novia eran grandes cuando la vio con su Plug Suit y mientras los lavaba, pero verlos desnudos era completamente distinto. Recordaba vagamente el cuerpo de su madre y de Mari, por lo que supo que la pelirroja estaba muy cerca del desarrollo que su antigua tutora ostentaba. El pecho de Asuka era solo ligeramente más pequeño que el de su vieja tutora, pero con su cintura resaltaba de igual manera, si no es que más que el de la castaña de lentes.

–Baka, deja de mirarme así. Me siento incómoda, pareces un Pervers. –protestó Asuka muy ruborizada.

–Gomen, pero es la primera vez que te veo desnuda, no puedo evitarlo. –se disculpó Shinji muy sonrojado– Eres muy hermosa.

–Danke Schön, lo sé, tú también. Debo reconocer que también te observé con detenimiento, además, no me has saltado encima. –bromeó la ojiazul– Solo por eso te perdono. Ahora continuemos, ya tengo hambre.

El morocho volvió a sentarse y Asuka le extendió una de sus piernas para que comenzara a lavarla. En ese momento, su atención se centró en la entrepierna de su novia, notando su femineidad, la cual se veía bella y tierna ante sus ojos.

Los labios mayores de la vulva de la pelirroja se encontraban cerrados, resguardando y ocultando su parte más sensible. A pesar de ello, se podía ver ligeramente la tonalidad de los interiores, los cuales eran de un rosado intenso, semejante a la tonalidad de los labios de su boca.

Shinji sacudió su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento y se concentró en la tarea que estaba por iniciar. Sujeto la pierna ofrecida con la mano izquierda, mientras procedía a enjabonaba con la derecha.

–Jajaja, mantén tu mano quieta, me haces cosquillas en el pie.

–Hai.

El japonés continuó enjabonando la pierna hasta alcanzar el muslo. Tras liberar la pierna, su novia le ofreció la otra, y se repitieron las acciones, solo que esta vez, el ojiazul se aseguró de depositar la planta del pie de su novia sobre la palma de la mano para evitar hacerle cosquillas.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de proceder con la intimidad de la pelirroja, en ese instante cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, se sonrojaron furiosamente. Shinji se arrodillo frente a su novia, esta separó un poco más las piernas para darle acceso y le recordó:

–Sé muy cuidadoso, soy muy sensible allí.

Ante esto, el varón enjuagó la esponja, antes de aplicar una generosa cantidad de jabón. Se inclinó hacia adelante y con ligeros toquecitos fue enjabonando la entrepierna de su novia, previo a volver a cargar la esponja. De esta manera, se aseguró de que la esponja deslizara con suma facilidad sin irritar la delicada y sensible piel de la intimidad de Asuka.

–Gracias, estás siendo mucho más delicado de lo que yo soy usualmente. Pero será mejor que yo limpie lo que falta.

Señaló la germana, llevando una de sus manos hacia su sexualidad, comenzando a deslizar sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo ejerciendo un poco de presión y explicando en el proceso:

–Debes hacerlo de esta forma, para limpiar los pliegues, lo realizo yo porque es mejor usar los dedos que la esponja.

Shinji casi se desmaya ante lo que estaba viendo, si no fuera por la explicación hubiese parecido que su novia se estaba masturbando delante de él. Al notarlo, la ojiazul señaló:

–Estoy segura de que tú también lo haces de una forma parecida, ¿o me equivoco?

–No, tienes razón. –confesó el varón casi susurrando.

–Bueno, ayúdame a enjuagar, necesitare un segundo balde.

Shinji vertió el agua sobre su novia eliminando todo el jabón de sus piernas y la entrepierna, luego lo recargó.

–Bien, ahora viértela lentamente para que con mi mano pueda enjuagarme y evitar que quede jabón.

Él obedeció, mientras ella nuevamente movía sus dedos para que agua accediera a los pliegues y eliminara cualquier rastro de espuma. Continuaron con la acción hasta que el agua del cubo se acabó.

–¿Ahora sí terminamos? –preguntó muy nervioso.

–Hai, vamos a secarnos y vestirnos.

* * *

_**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS, ¿NO ESPERARÍAN QUE HAGA QUE ESTOS DOS LLEGARÁN AL FINAL TAN PRONTO O SÍ? **_

_**BASICAMENTE FUE UNA PEQUEÑA EXPLORACIÓN PARA SACIAR SU CURIOSIDAD **_

* * *

El morocho le alcanzó el toallón rojo a su novia a la vez que tomaba uno para sí. Los dos procedieron a secarse minuciosamente, manteniendo el rubor en sus mejillas. Luego se dirigieron a la otra habitación del baño, donde se vistieron. Cuando Asuka se puso el sujetador, le pidió a su novio que lo abrochara, provocando que este se sobresaltara un poco.

–Baka, acabas de verme desnuda y, ¿te sorprendes así cuando te pido que me ayudes con el brasier? –regañó la germana sacudiendo la cabeza– Solo ten cuidado y no lo sueltes luego de engancharlo.

Shinji abrochó el sujetador de su novia, liberándolo con delicadeza sobre su espalda acariciándola ligeramente en el proceso.

–Excelente, bien hecho, puede que pida tu colaboración en eso más a menudo.

Aseguró Asuka guiñándole un ojo mientras se ponía los pantalones cortos y Shinji hacía lo propio con el suyo de color negro, antes de colocarse una remera azul y consultar:

–Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría preparar para la cena?

–Un salteado de verduras con arroz, será rápido y nos podremos acostar temprano.

* * *

Tras acordar el menú que cocinarían, los adolescentes salieron del baño topándose con su tutora parada al otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

–¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos ahí adentro? –interrogó Misato.

La pregunta, provocó que los dos adolescentes aumentaran el rubor en sus rostros que ya traían. Lo que obligó a la peli-modada a insistir:

–Sean sinceros, si estuvieron teniendo relaciones lo sabré luego de que Ritsuko los examine.

–¡MISATO! –exclamaron los dos al unísono.

–Lo digo en serio chicos, confio en ustedes.

–Solo nos bañamos, nada más. –respondió Shinji de manera incómoda.

–Nos lavamos uno al otro como solíamos hacerlo cuando vivíamos en nuestra casa. –agregó Asuka con algo de molestia.

La aclaración sorprendió a la ojimarrón, que retrocedió con algo de estupor y señaló:

–Se dan cuenta de que ya no son unos niños ¿verdad? No pueden hacer eso, ¿qué evitará que vayan más allá?

–Lo sabemos Misato, tranquilízate. Shinji no hará nada que yo no desee hacer. Él me quiere y me respeta mucho. –aseguró la germana con algo de molestia– Y teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que arriesgamos nuestras vidas, no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en nuestra relación. Si decidimos tener relaciones sexuales no puedes impedirlo, estamos en nuestro derecho de hacerlo si queremos. No sabemos si la próxima vez que enfrentemos a un Mensajero sobreviviremos o no.

La declaración de la pelirroja no solo tomó por sorpresa y con la guardia baja a su tutora, sino también a su novio, el cual comprendió el razonamiento de su novia, aunque no tanto la forma en que lo dijo. Por su lado, Misato se tomó un momento para reflexionar antes de responder:

–Tienes razón, pero me gustaría que hables conmigo primero antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

–No tengo problemas con eso. –concedió Asuka– Pero si decidimos hacerlo, no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión.

–Lo sé, como dije, tienes toda la razón. Y no intentaré persuadirte de que hagas algo que no quieras. Ya demasiada carga hemos puesto sobre sus hombros. –aseguró la Capitana con una triste, pero genuina sonrisa– Bien, ¿qué es lo que vamos a cenar? Tengo hambre.

–Salteado de verduras con arroz. –respondió el morocho– En la mesa hay Tamagoyaki si quieres comer un poco.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la mesa y tomaron algunas piezas cada una. Luego, la mayor buscó otra cerveza antes de retirarse nuevamente al sillón para relajarse y aguardar a que la cena estuviera lista. Por su parte Asuka se reunió con Shinji y le dio un corto beso en la boca antes de decirle:

–Delicioso, como siempre, ¿comenzamos a cocinar?

–Hai.

Respondió su novio, mientras se encaminaba a la heladera para buscar las verduras. Al pasar por la mesa, tomó unos bocaditos de su preparación previa. Entre los dos adolescentes lavaron las verduras y las picaron, luego, mientras la germana las salteaba en una sartén, el japonés puso a cocinar el arroz.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde los tres estaban disfrutando de la cena. Asuka fue la encargada de alimentar a Pen-Pen por pedido de su novio, para que hicieran las paces, aunque ella le advirtió que no volviera a entrar al baño sin avisar o que al menos cierre las puertas para que todos sepan que está ahí. Luego de un segundo plato, los adolescentes se despidieron de su tutora tras guardar las sobras, dejándole la limpieza de los platos a ella.

* * *

En el mismo momento que en la residencia Katsuragi estaban en la sobre mesa, en el Geo-Front, más precisamente en la sala de reuniones del Comandante, se lleva a cabo una conferencia entre Gendo Ikari y el Consejo Superior de NERV o, mejor dicho, SEELE.

–_Ikari, espero que aprecies este gesto de confianza, al haberte enviado tan pronto a la Unidad 02._ –indicó una voz con acento alemán, a la vez que aumentaba la intensidad de las luces del Monolito con la leyenda "SEELE 01" y "Solo Audio".

–_Ahora posees un gran poder a tu disposición, sin olvidar que hemos perdido al guardián del embrión de Adán. _–se escuchó con acento inglés proveniente de SEELE 08.

Gendo se encontraba rodeado por doce monolitos negros, cada uno identificado como SEELE y un número, en su despacho el cual estaba prácticamente a oscuras, excepción de una tenue luz que lo iluminaba a él, sumada a la que proporcionaban las leyendas de los monolitos.

–Lo comprendo y lo agradezco, pero no deben preocuparse, ya que el embrión de Adán no puede ser detectado por los Mensajeros, motivo por el cual, solo nos atacan a nosotros que custodiamos el cuerpo de Lilith. Deben recordar que la Unidad 00 es solo un prototipo que sirve de apoyo, nada más, y la Unidad 01 solo es un poco más avanzada, además de que su piloto aún necesita entrenamiento. Eso sin mencionar que pronto contarán con las Unidades 03 y 04. –respondió el castaño con tranquilidad manteniendo su postura, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados ocultando su boca.

–_Sabes tan bien como nosotros que la Unidad 01 es muy especial, puede que incluso no logremos crear otra con el mismo potencial. Solo espero que no nos decepciones._ –esta vez fue el turno de SEELE 10 para hablar en un perfecto japonés.

–_¿Han podido recuperar los restos de Gaghiel? _–consultó con acento estadounidense SEELE 03, cambiando de tema y con algo de soberbia.

–Solo su núcleo, espero que ustedes se ocupen de buscar su cuerpo, nosotros no contamos con los recursos necesarios. –informó Gendo– Si gustan, se lo enviaremos en cuanto la doctora Akagi termine de analizarlo.

–_Muy bien, eso es todo, puedes retirarte._ –ordenó SEELE 01.

Gendo presionó un botón finalizando la comunicación y la reunión por su parte, los vidrios de la ventana comenzaron a aclararse permitiendo que la claridad de la noche ingresara en la oficina, a la vez que volvían a brillar tenuemente las luces que normalmente la iluminaban. Kōzō, que había permanecido detrás de su viejo alumno a tan solo unos pasos, se acercó para hablar con él:

–¿Crees que sospechen?

–Seguramente, por algo intentan ocultarnos la construcción de los Evas de Producción en Masa, pero lo confirmaremos en cuanto hablemos con Kaji, hazlo pasar.

* * *

–_¿Por qué no le has preguntado a Ikari sobre la desaparición del Embrión de Adán? _–cuestionó SEELE 09 con vos femenina y acento chino.

–Ikari es un zorro bastante astuto, es mejor que no sepa que le permití que se lo llevara, eso nos permitirá centrarnos en completar los Evas Series. Además, contamos con algo mucho más útil. –respondió SEELE 01, viendo en un monitor un enorme tubo de vidrio lleno de LCL con un cuerpo flotando dentro.

Keel Lorenz era un hombre bastante mayor, presentaba el cabello largo peinado hacia atrás cubierto por las canas. Su cuerpo era bastante fornido, pero con algo de sobrepeso, consecuencia de la edad. Resaltaba fácilmente por el visor que cubría sus ojos y estaba unido a unos robustos auriculares rojos. Estaba sentado frente a un amplio escritorio, que solo la luz del monitor iluminaba, el resto estaba en completa oscuridad.

–_En cuanto la señorita Makinami termine con las Unidades 03 y 04 seguramente retornara a Tokio-3, en ese momento comenzaré con la construcción de las Unidades XI y XII. No quiero que esté por aquí, es muy inteligente y podría complicarnos las cosas._ –informó SEELE 03.

–¿En cuánto tiempo estarán terminadas? –consulto SEELE 01 manteniendo su visor enfocado en el monitor.

–_Ya prácticamente están listas, pero Makinami se rehúsa a cambiar el núcleo de la Unidad 04 por el nuevo con el motor experimental S2, por lo cual se ha concentrado en la Unidad 03._ –detalló SEELE 03.

–En ese caso, déjala terminar con la Unidad 03 y pon a otro a cargo del motor S2, ya tenemos todos los datos que necesitamos. Luego envíala de regreso a Tokio-3.

–_¿No sería mejor eliminarla? Sabe mucho sobre los Evas._ –intervino SEELE 09.

–No es necesario y aún podría sernos útil. Es mejor mantenerla con vida. Eso es todo damas y caballeros, SEELE 03 infórmanos cuando realices la prueba de activación de la Unidad 04. –dijo Lorenz y dio por finalizada la comunicación presionando un botón en su escritorio.

* * *

De regreso en la oficina de Gendo, Kaji se acercaba hasta el escritorio, apoyando el portafolio sobre la mesa y lo impulso para acercarlo hasta el comandante.

–Proceda con el informe, agente Kaji.

Solicitó el Subcomandante, mientras que Ikari abría el portafolio, observaba momentáneamente su contenido antes de volver a cerrarlo y centrar su atención en Ryoji.

–Comandante, Subcomandante. –saludó el de la cola de caballo– Realmente no hay mucho que informar, la seguridad no era excesiva, seguramente para no levantar sospechas de lo importante que se hallaba en esa recamara.

Sus dos superiores asintieron, esperaban que la seguridad no fuera excesiva tal como indicaba el espía.

–Lo que sí me llamo la atención, –continuó Kaji– fueron las falencias durante los cambios de guardia, esperaba que dentro de la recámara hubiera más seguridad para compensarlo, pero no había ni un solo agente dentro, solo un sistema sensible a la presión en el piso. Desde la ventilación fue un juego de niños hacer el intercambio. Seguramente se encontraban deseosos de quitarse esa carga de encima.

–Como lo esperaba, nos lo dejaron servido en bandeja de manera intencional. –señaló Gendo– Ciertamente para ellos era de alto riesgo seguir protegiéndolo, además, nuestra ciudad está más preparada para soportar una batalla.

–No quisieron simplemente entregárnoslo para no demostrar su debilidad, suponen que bajaremos la guardia por la facilidad con la que alcanzamos uno de nuestros objetivos, definitivamente nos están subestimando o creen que están varios pasos por delante de nosotros. –agregó Fuyutsuki.

–¿Algo más que informar, agente?

–No, señor, fue sencillo mantenerme desapercibido haciendo los preparativos para la transferencia de la Unidad 02 y su piloto, a la vez que me aseguraba de que el paquete estuviera a salvo. –completó el hombre sin afeitar– Solo pude levantar sospechas durante el viaje, afortunadamente la llegada de la Capitana Katsuragi me permitió disimular hasta que apareció el Mensajero y los civiles me dieron una buena coartada.

–Entiendo, preséntese el lunes para asumir un cargo dentro del departamento de seguridad de los pilotos en la Sección 2. –ordenó el comandante– Puede retirarse.

Kaji hizo una venia, antes de dejar a sus interlocutores a solas. Luego de que la puerta se cerrara y tras un pequeño silencio, Gendo volvió a hablar:

–Queda confirmado, y por lo que nos ha informado el agente Kaji, es casi un hecho que su hibrido está listo.

–Por ende, el último Mensajero ya se encuentra entre nosotros. La pregunta ahora es, ¿contarán también con respaldos?

Ikari no respondió a su antiguo maestro, solo se mantuvo en silencio reflexionando mientras contemplaba el portafolio, ahora solo le faltaba eliminar un obstáculo para poder llevar a cabo sus metas y aguardar la llegada de los demás Mensajeros.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación, Shinji dejó que su novia eligiera en qué lado de la cama quería dormir. Ella optó por el lado derecho, que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Cuando los dos estuvieron acostados, en un rápido movimiento, Asuka se subió sobre su novio, comenzando una sesión de besos. Esta vez el varón no necesitó que ella lo guiara para llevar una mano a su trasero, sorprendiéndola un poco. Luego de separar sus labios en busca de aire, la pelirroja comentó:

–Me alegra que estés tomando la iniciativa.

–Y a mí. Me gusta acariciar tu trasero. –señaló Shinji.

–A mí que la acaricies, es bastante agradable.

Retomaron el beso y continuaron así por unos minutos, hasta que la excitación de ambos los hizo desear ir más lejos. Momento en el que se separaron, para mirarse con intensidad, pasión y deseo a los ojos mientras respiraban pesadamente.

–Creo que… mejor paramos ahora. –sugirió Shinji respirando agitadamente– De lo contrario creo que podríamos ir más lejos.

–Tienes razón, mejor ir de a poco. Además, ya tengo sueño.

Asuka se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio apoyando su oído derecho sobre su corazón y comentando:

–Tus latidos me tranquilizan, es mejor que escuchar música.

–Me alegro, late así por ti, porque nuevamente estamos juntos.

–El mío igual. Ahora vamos a dormir. Guten nacht mein Freund.

–Guten nacht meine Freundin.

Y así, los dos se fueron a dormir abrazados disfrutando de la compañía y cercanía del otro.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Fluch**_: "Maldición" en alemán.

_**Gott in Himmel**_: "Dios en el Cielo" en alemán.

_**Mein Gott**_: "Mí Dios" en alemán.

_**Danke Schön**_: "Gracias" en alemán.

_**Ninjato:**_ Espada japonesa no muy larga y recta.

_**Bō**_: es un arma en forma de vara alargada o pértiga, generalmente hecha de madera.

_**Sansetsukon:**_es un arma marcial de China que consiste en tres varas de madera o de metal unidas con anillos de metal o sogas.

_**Alabarda: **_una especie de lanza con una hoja semejante a una espada.

_**Hölle**_: "Demonios" en alemán.

_**Ja**_: "Sí" en alemán (trataré de usarlo lo menos posible, ya que se puede prestar a confusión, además de dejar claro que es un Sí y no una risa).

_**Scheiße**_: "Mierda" en alemán.

_**Proa**_: parte delantera de una embarcación.

_**Popa**_: parte trasera de una embarcación.

_**Úvula**_: eso que te cuelga en la garganta.

_**Giri no haha**_: "Suegra" en japonés.

_**Schwiegermutter**_: "Suegra" en alemán.

_**Schwiegersohn**_: "Yerno" en alemán.

La Serie Eva estará numerada en romanos del I al XII para diferenciarlas de las demás unidades.

* * *

**Nuevos** **Personajes**:

No es nueva pero también tenía que volver XD: Kyoko (Celeste). Por cierto, **todos los diálogos tanto de Yui como de Kyoko son pensamientos y solo irán en cursiva.**

* * *

Nota Final:

Es una alegría para mí darle la bienvenida a Kamir02 como nuevo beta, él se ha encargado de realizar la primera revisión de este capítulo, luego, ya que nadie es perfecto, Manolo aportó lo suyo. Para quienes leen este fic en fanfiction busquen en Facebook un comic del primer arco creado por aniber, pueden encontrarlo en la página del fic o la de aniber "Filósored".

Aún aceptamos betas para quienes quieran colaborar.

El próximo capítulo sale en **dos semanas, ósea dentro de 14 días, precisamente el 19/1**, entre la noche del sábado y la madrugada del domingo.

Atentamente Arroba5.


	4. Cap IV: Compañeros de Piso

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento.

* * *

**Nota****Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Presten atención que la clasificación paso a "M", habrá advertencias cuando corresponda.

–Diálogo Normal–

–_Diálogo personaje no presente físicamente o Pensamiento_– Ejemplo: alguien a través de un teléfono, radio o pantalla.

–«_Pensamiento de un personaje en medio de un diálogo o de la narración_»– No es igual a un diálogo de pensamientos, un ejemplo son los pensamientos de Asuka cuando habla con Shinji a través del celular o cuando la pareja de pilotos habla con sus madres a la vez que se comunican con alguien fuera de su Entry Plug.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

**Capítulo IV: **_**Compañeros de Piso**_

Ya bien entrada la mañana del sábado, el primero en despertar fue Shinji, y notando la comodidad de su novia, acurrucada sobre su pecho, se quedó un rato más en la cama contemplándola. El único motivo por el cual no seguía durmiendo era que ya eran las 9 de la mañana, a su vez, no despertaba a Asuka por todas las emociones que habían compartido el día de ayer durante su reencuentro, a eso se le sumaba el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Por su parte, a Misato le encantaba dormir, así que ella no se levantaría a menos que la llamaran de NERV o sintiera el aroma del desayuno.

Recordando que debían ir de compras, además de aprovechar el fin de semana en compañía de la germana, el japonés procedió a retirarse con sumo cuidado y lentitud de Asuka para así poder darle su tradicional beso de buenos días. Ella, sintiendo el movimiento, refunfuñó un poco y comenzó a despertarse. Al saber que posiblemente su novio se disponía a despertarla o ir al baño, aflojó su agarre para facilitarle la tarea. El morocho apartó algunos mechones del rostro de la pelirroja previo a unir sus labios con los de ella, entonces dio comienzo a un dulce y tierno beso.

Asuka curvó sus labios sonriendo con alegría mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a la nuca de su novio, asegurándose así de mantenerlo cerca para luego acariciarle la mejilla con la derecha. Ante esto, apoyando el brazo izquierdo sobre la cama, Shinji se sostuvo para evitar que su peso cayera sobre la ojiazul e imitó las acciones de ella con su diestra. En ese momento, la adolescente procedió a separar sus labios en busca de profundizar el beso, Shinji, a su vez, abrió ligeramente su boca, llevando su lengua hacia delante para no quedarse atrás. Solo eso hizo falta para que ella le diera la bienvenida con la propia.

Las lenguas comenzaron a rozarse con suavidad, como si se estuvieran presentándose, aumentando poco a poco la superficie de contacto a la vez que se adentraban más y más en la cavidad del otro. Continuaron profundizando el beso y la mano de Asuka comenzó a desplazarse con suavidad desde el rostro de su novio hacía su pecho, apreciando sus pectorales antes de pasar hacía su espalda, recorriéndola hasta alcanzar la nalga izquierda de Shinji, donde se detuvo, tomándolo por sorpresa durante un minúsculo instante.

Desde que la pudo ver de cerca, Asuka tenía la curiosidad de comprobar si era tan firme como se veía, así que cuando él simplemente continuó con el beso, ella subió un poquito más la intensidad antes de apretar ligeramente el trasero de su novio. El beso prosiguió con la consecuente e inevitable reacción de sus cuerpos que parecían querer seguir avanzando en la exploración, pero la falta de aire los obligó a separar sus labios, a la vez que permitía que razonaran un poco.

–¡Guten Morgen, mein Freund!

–¡Guten Morgen, meine Freundin! ¿Dormiste bien? –saludó el morocho ruborizado.

–Hai. ¡Y desperté aún mejor! –aseguró Asuka con una picara sonrisa, algo ruborizada, sin soltar la nalga de su novio‒ ¿Y tú?

–También muy bien, sobre todo al verte junto a mí. –respondió Shinji enfocando la vista en sus orbes azules, a la vez que depositaba un rápido pico sobre sus labios‒ Será mejor que nos levantemos para desayunar, así vamos de compras y luego pasamos la tarde juntos, ¿te parece bien?

–¡Claro! Y espero que esta noche cocines esa cena alemana con la que dijiste que me recibirías. –recordó la pelirroja en tono juguetón.

–Oh, lo olvidé, gomen. Pero creo que lo compensé con la sorpresa. –argumentó el ojiazul en defensa.

–¡Y vaya que lo hiciste! Es por eso que te ayudaré con la cena.

Asuka le dio un último apretoncito al glúteo de su novio antes de comenzar a subir la mano, acariciando su espalda, y al llegar a la nuca de éste, entrelazo los dedos con su cabello y lo atrajo a un nuevo beso. Retomaron la intensidad hasta que nuevamente la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente. Tras unir sus labios en un corto, tierno y dulce beso, Shinji se incorporó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Una vez de pie, unieron sus manos entrelazando los dedos, y la germana se recostó sobre el hombro del japonés, a la vez que se encaminaban al comedor para acceder al baño.

* * *

Ella entró en el escusado primero, mientras que Shinji se lavaba los dientes para intercambiar lugares después. Al terminar, Asuka lo esperó afuera para decidir qué desayunarían. Para no perder la costumbre y ahorrar tiempo terminaron optando por los tradicionales panqueques, después de todo, no los comían desde que ambos estuvieron en Alemania, hecho que el morocho confesó cuando la germana le consultó si no le había sobrado mezcla de los que, supuestamente, él preparó el día anterior.

Cuando la mezcla estuvo lista, la pelirroja se ubicó frente a la estufa para comenzar a cocinar, su novio se paró detrás de ella envolviéndole la cintura con su brazo derecho. En respuesta, la ojiazul soltó el mango de la sartén para sujetar el brazo como si le agradeciera, mientras que en su mano derecha mantenía la espátula para voltear los panqueques. Shinji se pegó al cuerpo de su novia apoyando su mentón en su hombro derecho y recostó ligeramente su mejilla contra la de ella, gesto que ella imitó inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda para afirmar el contacto. Por último, el morocho sujetó con su mano izquierda la sartén, de esta manera, entre los dos cocinaron una buena cantidad de panqueques.

Atraída por el agradable y delicioso aroma que comenzó a inundar el departamento, Misato hizo acto de presencia en la cocina; levantó un brazo, desperezándose, y balbuceó algo inentendible como saludo, ya que aún estaba medio dormida. La peli-morada se dirigió a la nevera para extraer su infaltable lata de cerveza Yebisu matutina. Tras un buen trago, soltó su acostumbrado alarido, tomando por sorpresa a Asuka, asustándola. Afortunadamente, Shinji estaba preparado y la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo para tranquilizarla.

‒Descuida, es así todas las mañanas, pronto te acostumbrarás.

Elle le sonrió cálidamente, y apartando un poco sus rostros le dio un suave beso en su mejilla, para luego volver a juntarlas y preguntar:

–Son suficientes, ¿no?

–Creo que sí, no viene mal tener algunos de sobra para acompañar los bentōs de la semana. Mañana podemos hacer el resto de la mezcla.

–Eso huele muy bien, chicos.

–¿Podrías poner la mesa, Misato? –consultó Shinji.

–Claro, enseguida, ¿quieren algo especial para acompañarlos?

–Lo que haya disponible. –respondió la pelirroja.

Asuka se ocupó de llevar los panqueques a la mesa y su novio sirvió unos vasos con jugo de mango. El desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, charlaron sobre las actividades que llevarían a cabo durante el día, los chicos le informaron sus planes a Misato, momento en que ésta recordó que tenía las nuevas identificaciones de los adolescentes. La pelirroja necesitaba una, dado que la que tenía no le serviría para acceder al Geo-Front, además que, al igual que la de Shinji, le serviría de tarjeta de débito.

–Bueno, aprovecharé para descansar, ya que, a pesar de que ayer Rits se hizo cargo del papeleo, seguramente tendré que firmar varios documentos el lunes. Diviértanse y pórtense bien. –se despidió la ojimarrón, agitando la mano a la vez que se adentraba en su habitación.

* * *

Luego de cambiarse, los jóvenes salieron con una mochila donde llevaban algunos bentōs preparados con los panqueques. Caminaron tranquilamente abrazados, con Asuka sujetando la cintura de Shinji y este envolviéndola por sobre los hombros con su brazo derecho. No pudieron evitar llamar la atención de la gente que los veía, no porque fuera poco usual ver a una pareja de adolescentes demostrar así su cariño en público, sino por la melena de la pelirroja nada común en la ciudad.

Tardaron media hora en llegar al centro comercial, donde la primera parada fue una tienda de blancos para comprar más sábanas y algunos otros enceres para la habitación. Siguieron recorriendo el lugar para mirar algunas otras cosas, principalmente vidrieras; Asuka buscaba nuevos objetos para personalizar un poco más su habitación, su novio no había hecho un mal trabajo, pero como decidió dejarle la decoración a ella, quería asegurarse de que fuera lo más acogedor posible para los dos.

También identificó algunas tiendas de ropa para venir en la semana después de clases y así renovar su guardarropa y el de Shinji. Dado que, al terminar en el Centro Comercial, irían al Geo-Front a pasear un poco y aprovechar a buscar algunos suministros en el Cuartel General.

Transcurridas 2 horas, ya habían comprado muchas cosas, de las cuales, la mayoría fueron puestas para enviar a domicilio, llevando con ellos tan solo un par de bolsas con sábanas y cortinas, para no ir muy cargados. Después de todo, aun necesitaban recoger algunos víveres de los que habían trasportado junto con la Unidad 02 y Asuka, por lo cual, fueron al último acceso que encontraron de camino por el centro comercial.

* * *

El viaje en el metro fue una nueva experiencia para la germana, mientras que el varón ya se había acostumbrado a usarlo durante la semana al salir del instituto. La vista era mucho mejor que la que pudieron apreciar cuando lo visitaron por primera vez con Yui y Mari.

El recorrido del metro los dejaba muy cerca de la entrada del Cuartel General, el equivalente a una cuadra. Desde allí pasearon por los jardines del Geo-Front rumbo al lago, a la misma zona en la que se ubicaron la primera vez guiados por Misato.

No lograron encontrar exactamente la misma zona, aunque tampoco se esforzaron en ello, simplemente divisaron un lugar agradable cerca del lago y allí se instalaron. El japonés desplegó la manta que traía en la mochila cerca de un árbol, mientras que su novia extraía los bentōs y los acomodaba sobre la manta. Luego, se acomodaron sobre la manta de manera tal que pudiera comer con facilidad, incluso se alimentaron el uno al otro.

Tras el tentempié, se recostaron como siempre lo hacían para dormitar unos minutos. Gracias a las propiedades de la cúpula del Geo-Front, pudieron darse cuenta de la hora que era, ya que cuando en el exterior se oscurecía lo mismo ocurría ahí. Juntaron las cosas y se encaminaron al Cuartel General para buscar las provisiones, solo las indispensables para preparar la cena, además de algunas otras que pudieran llevar. Habían decidido pedirle a Misato que los llevara mañana para poder cargar más en su auto.

* * *

Media hora más tarde y tras consultar las indicaciones en la estación del metro para saber cuál debían tomar, ya estaban en camino al departamento.

Al llegar, Shinji se encargó de guardar los víveres y Asuka las compras del centro comercial. Mientras la germana buscaba lo necesario para tomar un baño, su novio se aseguró de que Pen-Pen no estuviera allí, era mejor evitar nuevos incidentes con la mascota de Misato, la próxima vez, Asuka podría llegar a matarlo.

Tras comprobar que su novia podía bañarse tranquilamente, Shinji se encontró a su novia en la entrada del baño bastante ruborizada. La pelirroja le entregó un toallón y una muda de ropa. Shinji, creyendo que se salvaría en esta ocasión, dijo que necesitaría también un bóxer limpio, pero Asuka lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo arrastró de regreso al baño con ella.

La parte más vergonzosa fue cuando tuvieron que desnudarse, salvo que esta vez el japonés no se impresionó tanto y entrar en la bañera resultó mucho más sencillo sin la venda en los ojos, pero el nerviosismo aún estaba presente en él. Tras relajarse un poco en el agua caliente, repitieron las acciones del día anterior, obteniendo nuevamente las mismas reacciones.

Al salir del baño se encontraron a Misato esperando para usarlo ella.

–¿Otra vez se bañaron juntos?

–Acostúmbrate, además de esta manera ahorramos tiempo y agua. –respondió Asuka.

–Bueno, ya lo discutimos y tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo, además son prácticamente un matrimonio y están acostumbrados desde niños a compartir el baño. –señaló Misato buscando molestarlos, pero sin éxito– ¿Ya van a cocinar?

–Sí, haremos un platillo alemán. –indicó Shinji.

–Bueno, espero que me guarden algo, saldré con Rits y Kaji a recordar viejos tiempos. Tendrán la casa para ustedes solos, espero que sean responsables y se porten bien. Pero si no lo hacen, al menos recuerden usar protección. –bromeó la ojimarrón, obteniendo la respuesta que buscaba.

–¡MISATO! –exclamaron en perfecta sincronía y muy ruborizados.

La peli-morada entró en el baño riendo con satisfacción mientras que los adolescentes comenzaron a preparar el primer plato que Kyoko cocinó cuando se conocieron: Spätzlets con salsa boloñesa, aprovechando que la noche estaba un poco fresca.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato Misato salió del baño envuelta únicamente con un toallón, hecho que molestó a Asuka y no dudo en manifestarlo:

–Deberías cubrirte mejor. No me gusta que te pasees así frente a Shinji. –señalo molesta y celosa.

–Mira quien lo dice, te acabas de bañar con él. ¿O es que tienes miedo de que pueda quitártelo? –dijo en tono pícaro y burlón la ojimarrón.

–¡¿WAS?! –exclamó Asuka completamente furiosa.

La adolescente estuvo a punto de saltarle a la yugular a su tutora, pero Shinji se lo impidió abrazándola por detrás.

–Tranquila, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, Misato solo te está molestando. –aseguró el ojiazul dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novia logrando calmarla– En cuanto a ti, –mirando con severidad y desaprobación a la mujer– ya lo discutimos, debes cubrirte más cuando yo estoy cerca.

–Bueno no se enojen, solo estaba jugando, además, lo olvidé y estoy apurada, pronto llegarán Kaji y Rits. –se disculpó Misato.

–¿Acaso estás nerviosa por salir con Kaji? –inquirió la germana con ganas de devolver el golpe– ¿Intentarás reconquistarlo?

Katsuragi se puso roja como un tomate ante la deducción de su tutelada y se defendió con ahínco:

–¡No es cierto! Solo somos amigos, además, Ritsuko viene con nosotros.

Antes de que la adolescente pudiera volver a hablar, se encaminó a su habitación para alistarse, sus amigos pronto pasarían a buscarla.

–"Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan". –comentó la ojiazul en tono alto y triunfal– Parece que tengo razón, ¿no lo crees?

–Es probable, me agrada Kaji y estoy seguro de que él todavía la quiere. –respondió Shinji retomando su atención a la salsa.

–Creo que coquetear un poco con Kaji podría ser una buena venganza por lo de la foto, además de que la obligaría a confesar que aún lo quiere.

–No lo hagas, por favor, eso me molestaría mucho.

–¿Aun sabiendo que es solo un juego te pondrías celoso? –consulto la pelirroja halagada y algo sorprendida.

–Sí, sin mencionar que no solo lastimaría a Misato, sino que a mí también. –se sinceró el japonés con notable molestia en la voz ante el plan de su novia.

–Gomen, Shinji, no lo pensé, solo me dejé llevar por la ira.

Se acercó a su novio abrazándolo por la espalda y besando sus mejillas con insistencia, hasta que él se giró permitiéndole besarlo de manera dulce en los labios.

–No lo volveré a hacer, ni insinuar. –aseguró la germana volviendo a unir sus labios– Me agrada que me quieras tanto como para sentirte de esa manera, pero no quiero que sufras por eso. A mí también me molesta mucho cuando Misato se te insinúa, aunque no se dé cuenta de ello.

–Lo sé, por eso la he reprendido para que no te pongas celosa.

Continuaron con la cocción de la cena codo a codo, olvidando completamente lo sucedido. Cuando la salsa estuvo lista apagaron el fuego y pusieron a hervir el agua para hacer los fideos.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, la pareja ya estaba aprontando la mesa, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

–¿Podrían atender? Ya casi estoy lista, gracias.

Shinji dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la puerta para corroborar lo que ya sospechaba.

–Hola, Shinji. –saludaron al mismo tiempo Ritsuko y Kaji.

–Buenas noches, pasen, Misato ya casi está lista.

–Gracias. –volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo los visitantes.

Adentrándose en el corredor el hombre y la mujer no pudieron evitar captar el aroma de la comida que inundaba el ambiente.

–¿Qué huele tan bien? –consultó Akagi con mucho interés.

–Seguro es algo preparado por los chicos. –respondió el hombre sin afeitar adelantándose al adolescente.

–Sí, preparamos Spätzlets con salsa boloñesa. –confirmó el ojiazul.

–Me encantaría probarlo, realmente huele muy bien. –aseguró la falsa rubia.

Llegaron al comedor y los dos adultos saludaron a Asuka, quien se encontraba poniendo un par de vasos en la mesa para ella y su novio.

–Esperemos a que salga Misato, creo que hay suficiente para los cinco. –ofreció la pelirroja con algo de amabilidad.

–Es una buena idea, pensaba preguntarles a ustedes a donde querían ir a cenar, la verdad no estoy seguro de donde podríamos ir por lo cual no he hecho una reserva. –confesó Kaji en dirección a Ritsuko.

–Pues más te vale que te pongas en campaña, me debes una cena. –recordó la ojiazul.

El comentario de su novia tomó por sorpresa a Shinji, quien se entristeció pensando que había decidido seguir con su plan de darle celos a Misato. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, el de la cola de caballo lo tranquilizo al decir:

–Lo sé, quedamos en una cena para Shinji y tú a solas, con pista de baile si es posible, de lo contrario, también los llevaré a alguna discoteca.

–¡Tú mejor! No solo estuviste muy ausente con los trámites antes de partir de Hamburgo, sino que también te fuiste antes de que la batalla empezara, eso no me enoja tanto porque gracias a eso pusiste a salvo a Hikari y a esos otros dos. Pero sí molestaste mucho a Misato, es mejor que hoy hagas buena letra. –reprochó Asuka con autoridad.

–Gracias por recordármelo, será mejor que me prepare.

–Creí haberte dicho que no necesitaba tu ayuda para encargarme de Kaji por huir. –intervino la peli-morada.

Misato traía un entallado vestido de color violeta sin mangas, con un prominente escote que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

–¡Wow, Misato! Tendré que estar muy alerta para que nadie intente sobrepasarse contigo esta noche. Rits, espero que recuerdes las clases de RCP, definitivamente algunos caballeros la necesitaran cuando la vean.

Fue el piropo que Kaji le regalo a su exnovia con su mejor sonrisa y en tono seductor que provocó que la ojimarrón se sonrojara completamente ante tal halago. Asuka no pudo con su genio y comentó con picardía:

–¿No era que solo salíais como amigos y que no tenías la intención de reconquistarlo?

Esto aumento el rubor en la cara de su tutora y la risa de la doctora que coincidía con el pensar de la adolescente, por su parte, el agente mostró su mejor y más seductora sonrisa, clavando sus ojos con intensidad en Misato, mientras que Shinji solo sonrió complacido de que su novia pudiera desquitarse sin provocarle celos a él. Éste la abrazó con cariño por la espalda y le susurró en el oído:

–Gracias. Creo que con esto la has puesto en su lugar sin lastimarnos.

Tras uno segundos, tratando de ocultar su muy evidente rubor, Misato volvió a hablar tratando de defenderse:

–Solo quería estrenar este nuevo vestido, además el resto estaban un poco arrugados.

–Lo que tu digas, Misato. –dijo Ritsuko sarcásticamente– Ahora que ya estás lista, los chicos nos ofrecen quedarnos a comer, ¿qué opinas? –consultó tratando de ayudarla a cambiar de tema– A mí me gustaría probar la comida, realmente huele delicioso.

–Claro, ¿por qué no? –concedió Katsuragi agradecida por dejar de hablar de ella, a pesar del pequeño golpe de su amiga.

Sin más que decir, se sentaron a la mesa. Kaji no dejó escapar la oportunidad de asistir a las mujeres a ocupar sus puestos, comenzando con Ritsuko, que estaba más cerca, luego siguió con Misato aprovechando a rozar sus hombros cuando soltó el respaldo, ubicándose, después de eso, entre sus amigas, ya que los adolescentes se dispusieron a servir la comida. Tras eso, Shinji imitó las acciones de su tutor anterior.

* * *

La cena trascurrió entre algunas risas y con mucha tranquilidad, no faltaron los elogios por el sabor de la comida. El de la cola de caballo les preguntó a los adolescentes si les gustaría salir con ellos a bailar, pero estos declinaron, preferían quedarse en casa. Misato no pudo con su genio y decidió tomarse revancha de las burlas anteriores comentando que, seguramente, sus tutelados aprovecharían el tener el departamento solo para ellos para desatar su pasión.

Luego de que todos dejaron de reír y la pareja dejó de sonrojarse por la pena, no sin antes de que Asuka le refregara en la cara a Misato que estaba celosa porque no podía estar así con el de la cola de caballo, le dijeron a la misma que mañana necesitarían que los fuera a buscar al Geo-Front para traer varios suministros. Al concluir la cena, los tres adultos se despidieron dejando a los adolescentes solos.

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron fue levantar la mesa, guardar las sobras y limpiar todo lo que habían usado. Luego se instalaron en el sofá, adoptando su clásica posición, abrazados, y se pusieron a buscar algo para ver antes de irse a dormir.

–Deberíamos comprar una nueva televisión, ¿no lo crees?

–¿Por qué lo dices? –consultó el varón.

–Bueno, realmente me es algo incomoda, además, un modelo más nuevo consume menos energía y es mejor para la vista. También me gustaría que tuviéramos una en la habitación para poder ver películas sin molestar a Misato.

–Es buena idea, mañana antes de ir al Geo-Front podríamos comprarlas, pero deberemos ver donde la ponemos en el cuarto, recuerda que no es muy amplio.

–Sí, tienes razón, pero podríamos amurarla a alguna de las paredes y reacomodar el resto. –propuso la pelirroja– Oye, aún está nuestra casa, donde vivimos antes de irnos a Alemania.

–Cierto, olvidé decirte que Otōsan me dijo que la están reformando por pedido de Mari. Espero que pronto podamos mudarnos, Misato vendrá con nosotros, no creo que nos dejen vivir por nuestra cuenta, además, sobra espacio.

–Oh, bueno, será solo cuestión de tiempo. Ahora, ya que no hay nada para ver y estamos solos ¿qué tal si aprovechamos? –dijo en tono seductor la germana dándole un pequeño pico.

–Es una buena idea, ¿vamos al cuarto?

El morocho apagó el televisor y los dos se incorporaron para encaminarse al cuarto abrazados.

* * *

Una vez allí, los dos se cambiaron a una ropa un poco más holgada y cómoda para dormir. Asuka abrazó a su novio uniendo sus labios con los de él, para pronto subir la intensidad y guiarlo hacia la cama donde se recostaron, quedando sobre él prendida de su cuello. En ese momento iniciaron las caricias de Shinji sobre la espalda de su novia, cada tanto llevando una de sus manos a sus nalgas para acariciarlas con suavidad. Ante la falta de aire, separaron sus labios y apoyaron sus frentes, momento en el que se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos con anhelo y pasión mientras recuperaban el aliento.

En ese instante, la ojiazul se inclinó hacia un costado, arrastrando al japonés para que quedara sobre ella intercambiando posiciones y retomando los apasionados besos y las delicadas caricias. El adolescente acariciaba con una mano el rostro y cuello de su novia, mientras que con la otra, junto con sus piernas, se sostenía para no recargar todo su peso sobre ella. Continuaron así, cambiando de posición cada vez que se les acababa el aliento, hasta que sus hormonas amenazaron con tomar el control y hacerlos llegar más lejos.

Con Asuka recostada sobre su novio, con una pierna entre las suyas, a la vez que Shinji le sujetaba ambas nalgas y sus cuerpos se encontraban completamente excitados, la pelirroja le dio un último beso no tan pasional como los previos y tras mirarse intensamente por un instante, apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho antes de señalar:

–Eso ha sido muy intenso. Es mejor que paremos ahora, ¿no lo crees?

–Tienes toda la razón, pero si aún no tienes sueño, podríamos esperar hasta calmarnos antes de repetir. –ofreció él.

–Suena bien para mí.

Asuka comenzó a besarle el pecho y el mentón, dificultando que su novio pudiera tranquilizar sus hormonas y con mucha fuerza de voluntad le informó:

–Sabes, si continuas así no podré calmarme.

–Gomen, pero no puedo resistirme. –le indicó la germana mientras le daba un tierno, pero rápido beso– Descuida, no dejaré que lleguemos más lejos, solo quiero seguir mimándote un poco.

–No es justo, a mí también me gustaría mimarte un poco.

Retiró una de sus manos de las nalgas para llevarla a la cabeza de su novia y acariciar sus cabellos mientras la otra se deslizó con suma lentitud hacia su espalda para también acariciarla.

–Eso también se siente muy bien, me contendré un poco mientras los dos nos serenamos, solo espero no dormirme.

Tras decir eso se acomodó en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

–Descuida, no me ofenderé si te duermes, realmente me gusta que confíes tanto en mí.

Pasaron unos minutos y justo cuando Asuka estaba por rendirse a las caricias y dejarse arrastrar a los brazos de Morfeo, Shinji se giró para quedar nuevamente sobre ella y comenzó a besar el rostro de su novia.

–Mmm, esa también sería una linda forma de despertar.

Observó Asuka, a la vez que llevaba sus manos al rostro del morocho para detener sus acciones y atraerlo a un apasionado beso, el cual él respondió con avidez. Mientras se besaban, las manos de la pelirroja viajaban por la espalda de él, delineando sus músculos hasta detenerse en los glúteos y apretarlos, a la vez que lo atraía para que su cuerpo se pegara al suyo, logrando que él soltara un apasionado gruñido. En respuesta, Shinji llevó el brazo izquierdo cerca de la cabeza de su novia para sostenerse, al mismo tiempo que con la mano derecha recorría desde su cintura hasta los muslos con suma lentitud, delineando su figura, enviándole un agradable y sensual cosquilleo, provocando que soltara pequeños gemidos que se ahogaban en sus labios aprisionados por los de él.

Siguieron así, apenas separando momentáneamente sus bocas para dejar pasar algo de aire y soltar sus apasionados gemidos, hasta que sintieron que estaban por cruzar la línea. Entonces Asuka volvió a hacerlo girar para quedar sobre él mientras disminuía la pasión en el beso, al notarlo, Shinji también comenzó a detenerse. Finalmente se separaron y la pelirroja apoyó su frente sobre la de su novio, permanecieron así recuperando el aliento y mirándose a los ojos con pasión y deseo.

–Mejor lo dejamos por hoy. –sugirió la ojiazul– Ha sido fantástico, pero tengo miedo de no poder contenerme nuevamente.

–Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, yo tampoco creo ser capaz de detenerme.

–Guten nacht, mein freund.

–Guten nacht, meine freundin.

La fémina volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho de su novio, apoyando su oído sobre su corazón, mientras que el varón tomó las sábanas para cubrirlos y depositar un beso sobre su frente, antes de cerrar los ojos. En respuesta, ella afirmó la fuerza de su abrazo, también cerrando sus párpados. Shinji la abrazó con su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo le acariciaba sus cabellos. Continuaron hablando sobre lo que harían al día siguiente antes de dejarse arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Pasadas las 8 de la mañana, Asuka se despertó primero y comenzó a esparcir besos por el rostro de su novio, en lugar de su acostumbrado beso de los buenos días, a ella le había agradado mucho cuando él lo hizo la noche anterior, así que quiso probarlo.

–Mmm, realmente tenías razón, esta también es una agradable forma de despertar. –otorgó Shinji despertando– Guten Morgen.

La pelirroja continuó esparciendo pequeños besos sobre el rostro del ojiazul, y cuando estuvo cerca de su oído se detuvo y con voz sensual respondió el saludo:

–Guten Morgen. Es una buena alternativa, así que tenla en cuenta la próxima vez que te levantes antes que yo.

Tras la indicación, la germana se reposicionó frente a su rostro para darle el último beso en los labios, apenas abrieron sus bocas para profundizarlo y permitir que sus lenguas se saludaran, el japonés solo acarició su mejilla con la mano derecha mientras que la abrazaba de la cintura con la izquierda. El beso no fue intenso, sino dulce, buscando demostrar la alegría por volver a despertar juntos y el cariño que se tenían. Antes de empezar a intensificarlo se separaron con una cálida sonrisa.

–Bueno, mejor nos levantamos y vamos a desayunar. Me gustaría ir a comprar lo que nos falta, almorzar y luego ir al Geo-Front a ver cómo están nuestras madres, además, aunque no pueda responderme, quisiera saludar a Yui.

–Es una gran idea, aprovecharemos a pasar antes de ir por los suministros.

La pelirroja se retiró de sobre su novio, permitiendo que él también se levantara, y, al igual que el día anterior, fueron al baño juntos, abrazados, como si estuvieran paseando por la calle.

* * *

Luego de higienizarse, procedieron a terminar de cocinar la mezcla de panqueques que había sobrado. Aún tenían algunos listos, pero prefirieron comer frescos y de paso hacer espacio en la nevera. Cuando terminaron de cocinar los panqueques, procedieron a apilar unos seis, intercalando crema y las mermeladas disponibles. Mientras que Asuka llevaba el plato a la mesa, Shinji se dispuso a servir dos tazas de café para contrastar con el dulce de la preparación.

Por su parte, Misato seguía durmiendo, ni siquiera el delicioso aroma que llegaba a su cuarto pudo hacer que se levantara de la cama, debido a que había regresado a las 5 de la mañana bastante pasada de copas.

Los adolescentes compartieron el desayuno, comiendo directamente del plato donde habían montado los panqueques, cada tanto alimentándose el uno al otro, aprovechando el momento en que su pareja tomaba un sorbo de café. Al quedar un solo bocado, empezó una tierna pelea por ver quien se lo podría comer, siendo, finalmente, Shinji el que logró convencer a su novia para que ella se lo comiera. Tomando la pieza con el tenedor y ayudado por el cuchillo, la llevo hacia la boca de la pelirroja, que lo recibió juntando sus labios para retener el alimento, momento en que con sumo cuidado y delicadeza el morocho retiro el tenedor.

En el instante en que el cubierto tocó el plato, la ojiazul atrajo a su novio hacia ella, sujetándolo de la nuca y la espalda, exhibiendo el bocado entre sus labios dándole a entender que tendrían que compartirlo. Después de que el pedazo quedo cubierto por las bocas de los adolescentes, Asuka lo dividió con sus dientes, desplazando lo que le correspondía a una de sus mejillas y empujando el resto dentro de la cavidad de su novio, en ese instante, tras unir sus labios por menos de un segundo se separaron.

La germana desplegó una triunfal sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes a la vez que masticaba, por su parte, el morocho quedó medio atontado por la experiencia. Al abrir sus ojos y ver esa sonrisa, Shinji supo que nunca la había logrado convencer, sino que ella tuvo una idea mucho mejor y lo engañó por completo, le devolvió la sonrisa y procedió a masticar el alimento.

Inmediatamente, comenzaron a limpiar todo lo que habían utilizado y guardar lo que sobró, para después cambiarse y alistarse para salir.

* * *

Una vez listos, Asuka fue la encargada de despertar a Misato para informarle que ya se iban, ya eran las 10 de la mañana. La pelirroja le informó que almorzarían afuera tras concluir las compras que tenían planeadas antes de ir al Geo-Front, estimaban que entre las 17 y las 18 estarían listos para que pasara a buscarlos por allí, pero intentarían llamarla con tiempo para que estuviera lista. Desde afuera, Shinji se encargó de decirle que había panqueques en la heladera si quería desayunar y en el microondas encontraría un poco de lo que sobró de la cena para almorzar.

* * *

Les tomó unos 30 minutos a los adolescentes llegar al Centro Comercial. El principal objetivo era comprar dos televisores, uno para la sala de estar y otro para su habitación. Dieron varías vueltas observando precios y paseando un poco, ya que, aunque no tenían problemas para pagar, preferían buscar un buen precio además de calidad. Terminaron comprando una televisión de 40 pulgadas para la sala de estar, uno de 30 para su cuarto y unos soportes adecuados para instalarlos.

Ya que tendrían la semana libre de entrenamiento, acordaron que les llevarían los productos el lunes a partir de las 16hs. para estar presentes y que realizaran la instalación de los soportes. El televisor de la sala estaría instalado en la pared, al igual que el de la habitación, solo que este último sería móvil para facilitar el desplazamiento cuando no lo estuvieran usando.

Terminaron por almorzar en uno de los populares locales de comida rápida, un par de hamburguesas con papas y gaseosa. Aprovechando que apenas eran las 12:40hs, decidieron pasar por el cine para ver si encontraban alguna película no muy extensa que estuviera por comenzar.

* * *

Tuvieron suerte y hasta contaron con la posibilidad de elegir entre una romántica, una de horror y una comedia. Dado que era la más corta y solo quedaban 10 minutos para que empezara, se inclinaron por la comedia, a pesar de que había algo de gente haciendo fila para sacar su entrada, a lo sumo se perderían los créditos.

–Tú saca las entradas y yo iré por palomitas y alguna bebida. –ofreció Asuka.

–Claro, pero que sean dulces, sino nos dará mucha sed. Espérame ahí, para ayudarte con todo.

–No es necesario, pensaba comprar solo un paquete mediano y un refresco para compartir, después de todo, recién almorzamos. Pero te esperare allí.

–De acuerdo.

En el momento que la germana estaba pagando y por tomar su compra, su novio se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

–¿Segura que no quieres algo más?

–No, después podemos tomar un helado de camino al cuartel.

El varón tomó la bebida ya que era lo más pesado, mientras que su novia llevaba las palomitas. Entre el puesto de venta de entradas y el de golosinas se hallaba el pasillo que conducía a las salas del complejo. Caminaron un par de metros hasta la tercera sala a la izquierda, donde Shinji le entregó los boletos al empleado en la entrada. Debido a que compraron la entrada a último momento, solo consiguieron unos asientos en el fondo de la sala, pero al menos estaban al centro y eran de fácil acceso.

Llegaron justo cuando las luces se atenuaban para dejar la sala iluminada únicamente por la pantalla donde los avances ya habían dado inicio. Para su fortuna, los asientos eran muy cómodos e incluían un orifico para depositar la bebida, además, los apoyabrazos se podían retirar, permitiendo que la pareja se acomodara como a ellos les gustaba. Solo debían tener cuidado para no golpear el vaso.

Asuka se recostó en el hombro de Shinji y puso las palomitas entre sus piernas, sirviendo como una barrera para proteger la bebida.

Luego de dos avances, empezó la película titulada "Pixeles", de aproximadamente 106 minutos de duración. No faltaron las risas durante la proyección. En algunas ocasiones las palomitas salieron volando, incluso Shinji casi se ahoga cuando le estaba dando un trago a la bebida ante la escena de "Pacman" y su creador.

* * *

Tras la película, hicieron una última parada en una heladería, dónde compraron dos conos, para Asuka de frutilla y para Shinji de vainilla, antes de dirigirse al Geo-Front. Para cuando llegaron al acceso empleado el día anterior, la pelirroja ya se había terminado su helado y el morocho le compartía lo que quedaba del propio.

* * *

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos ya se encontraban en la terminal del Geo-Front. Desde allí caminaron unos metros para llegar hasta la gran pirámide negra, que era el Cuartel General de NERV. Una vez dentro, se dirigieron al comedor para orientarse mejor y avisarle al jefe de cocina que hoy se llevarían varios suministros.

Cuando llegaron al almacén, con la ayuda de una carretilla de carga, comenzaron a buscar varios suministros, los suficientes para preparar unas tres a cuatro comidas a la semana. En uno de los sectores refrigerados acomodaron los frescos que se llevarían, principalmente cortes de carne. Por último, cerca de la puerta dejaron la carretilla y llamaron a Misato para informarle que ya estaban listos, pero que podía tomarse su tiempo ya que harían una visita a las jaulas.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, la pareja había arribado a las jaulas donde algunos operarios trabajaban sobre las Unidades 00 y 01. Observaron como el personal, aparentemente se enfocaba en alerones de los hombros de los EVAs. Permanecieron frente al gigante púrpura unos minutos en silencio antes de seguir avanzando por la pasarela hasta llegar al carmesí. La idea había sido hablarles un poco, aunque estos no pudieran responder, pero la presencia del personal de mantenimiento se los impidió. Frente al EVA-02 estuvieron un poco más de tiempo, hasta que una voz femenina saludo a Shinji.

–Buenas tardes, Shinji-kun. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y quién es tu compañera?

–Buenas tardes, Teniente Ibuki, ella es Asuka, la piloto de la Unidad 02, ¿no la conoces?

–Oh, es un placer conocerte, Asuka Langley Sohryu. –saludó Maya haciendo una reverencia– Soy la Teniente Maya Ibuki.

–Igualmente, Teniente Ibuki. –respondió devolviendo el saludo– Puedes solo decirme Asuka y sin el honorifico, por favor.

–De acuerdo y tú puedes solo decirme Maya. Me disculpo por no haberte reconocido, hemos estado muy ocupados realizando tareas de mantenimiento sobre los EVAs y apenas pude ver tu archivo, no llegué a observar detenidamente la foto que incluía. –se justificó la teniente y continuó detallando– Además, estamos reemplazando los alerones de los hombros de las Unidades 00 y 01 por los nuevos modelos que vinieron con la Unidad 02. Sin olvidar que debemos asegurarnos de reparar los daños del EVA-02 tras la batalla.

Los adolescentes se apoyaron en la baranda de la pasarela para observar mejor a la Unidad 02, a simple vista no se apreciaba ninguna irregularidad en la armadura del Eva carmesí.

–Te lo encargo, vinimos precisamente para asegurarme de que estén cuidando a mi EVA como corresponde.

–Es muy importante para Asuka, sin olvidar que su madre fue quien la construyó. –intervino Shinji.

–Eso y que a diferencia de la Unidad 00, que solo es un prototipo que sirve de apoyo y la Unidad 01 que es el verdadero modelo base y completo, mi EVA-02 es el modelo definitivo diseñado para el combate. –dijo la pelirroja con orgullo– El resto de las unidades tienen su mismo diseño y características dado que es perfecto.

–Sí, lo sé, –afirmó la castaña– además, cuenta con la capacidad de complementarse con algunas armaduras para adaptarse a distintos tipos de ambientes, o, mejor dicho, las armaduras fueron diseñadas para acoplarse al él. «_Vaya, sí que es presumida, nada que ver con lo humilde que es Shinji._»

–Además, la quiero tanto como a Shinji. –afirmó dándole un corto beso a su novio en los labios– Si no te molesta, permaneceremos aquí mientras esperamos a que Misato nos venga a buscar.

–Claro, no hay problema, pueden seguir observando desde esta plataforma.

Justo en ese momento, Misato se acercaba al grupo en busca de los adolescentes para transportarlos junto a los suministros. Unos pasos antes de llegar a la espalda de la Teniente Ibuki hizo saber su presencia:

–Chicos, ya llegué. Hola, Maya, ¿cómo van las modificaciones?

–Ya casi concluimos con la Unidad 01, estamos empezando con la Unidad 00, pero solo pudimos aplicarlas a los alerones, para la de los pies necesitaremos mucho más tiempo, tal vez cambiar desde la pantorrilla hacía abajo. –informó la Teniente– Mientras que la Unidad 02 solo necesitó pequeñas reparaciones en la armadura, las cuales concluyeron esta mañana.

–¡Fantástico! –celebró la Capitana– Lo más importante eran los alerones, esas nuevas armas son muy útiles. Lo otro puede esperar no te preocupes. –se giró para enfocarse en los pilotos– ¿Están listos?

–Hai.

–Nos vemos mañana, Maya.

–Clara, hasta mañana. –se despidió Maya.

Con eso, Misato y los adolescentes se retiraron de las jaulas, mientras que la teniente se quedó supervisando las modificaciones.

* * *

Tras pasar por el almacén cargaron todos los suministros en el auto, dejando la carretilla con uno de los cadetes del cuartel antes de partir rumbo al complejo de apartamentos. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las cajas con suministros entraron fácilmente en el baúl, mientras que los productos refrigerados viajaron principalmente en el asiento delantero y el resto junto a los pilotos. Quien no los conociera, pensaría que Misato era el chofer de los adolescentes.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, el trio ya había podido acomodar todas las provisiones en las alacenas de la cocina y algunas otras en un rincón del comedor, al menos, hasta que compraran algún mueble como para ubicarlas en el corredor, arriba de la estantería de los zapatos. Para ese momento ya eran las 18:20hs.

–¿Ya pensaron cuál será el menú de esta noche?

–Aún nos queda suficiente de la cena de anoche para los tres, solo deberíamos hacer algo para poder acompañar. –indicó Shinji.

–¡Oye! –llamó la pelirroja a su novio– ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos la salsa y los panqueques para hacer una de tus lasañas?

–Es una muy buena idea. –elogió el ojiazul– También podemos hacer algunos canelones para el bentō de mañana.

–Deberíamos preparar una salsa para hacerle algunos de verdura a Rei, ¿no crees?

–Sí, tienes toda la razón, seguro que con eso la convencemos de que aprenda a cocinar.

–Asuka, ¿conoces a Rei? –consultó la ojimarrón con asombro.

La pelirroja se giró para ver a su tutora y superior a la cara para responderle, señalando con el pulgar hacía atrás en dirección a su novio que ya estaba empezando a preparar la mesada para comenzar con las preparaciones.

–Todavía no en persona, pero Shinji me ha hablado de ella, y creo que necesita un poco de ayuda para ser más sociable.

–Vaya, no creí que te preocuparías por alguien que apenas conoces. –señaló la peli-morada.

–¡Oye! ¿Por quién me tomas? –reprochó la adolescente con algo de fastidio antes de especificar– Es natural que lo haga después de todo lo que he escuchado de ella a través de Shinji y Hikari, sin olvidar que es un compañero piloto. Y haría lo mismo por cualquier otra persona, no olvides que soy piloto de la Unidad 02 cuya función es proteger a la humanidad de la amenaza de los Mensajeros.

–Gomen, no quise ofenderte. Me enorgullecen ustedes dos. Ciertamente Rei es muy retraída, no tengo nada que decir de su desempeño como piloto, pero definitivamente serán una buena influencia para ella.

–Ese es el objetivo, además, confió en que pueda ayudar en su desempeño, dudo que lo perjudique. –intervino el morocho.

–En eso tienes toda la razón, Shinji. ¿Necesitan que los ayude con algo?

–Por ahora solo obsérvanos. A ver si por fin aprendes algo de nosotros. –indicó Asuka dadas las habilidades de su superior– Tal vez, si convencemos a Rei de venir algún día para que aprenda a cocinar, puedas unirte y con eso seas capaz de preparar algo decente para Kaji y así recuperarlo. –bromeó con malicia por su comentario anterior, para devolver el golpe.

–¡Oye! –se quejó la mujer– He aprendido bastante.

–Pero nunca prácticas. –agregó Shinji– El otro día, te dejé ayudarme a hervir unas verduras y casi las quemas por subir el fuego demasiado, dejando que se evapore la mayor parte del agua.

Asuka no pudo evitar reír mientras que Misato se deprimía un poco, Shinji tan solo se frotaba las sienes con algo de frustración al recordar el incidente.

La ojimarrón trató de prestar mucha atención en como se desenvolvían los adolescentes en la cocina, mientras, ellos se esforzaban por explicarle lo mejor posible los pasos que realizaban. Una hora más tarde, la pareja permitió que Misato los ayudara a armar los bentōs, ya que era imposible que perjudicara el sabor de los alimentos, a lo sumo podría hacer que se vean menos apetitosos. De todas maneras, ella se llevaría el que armara.

Al terminar de montar las cajas, a la peli-morada se le hacía agua la boca al ver la de los chicos, pero al ver el suyo… Se apreciaba que no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa. Ciertamente no se veía mal, pero estaba desprolijo y sus canelones estaban algo agrietados. Para su fortuna, esto mejoró con ayuda de Shinji, que los cubrió con salsa.

Después de terminar con los bentōs, procedieron a cenar. Comenzaron con un plato con las sobras de la noche anterior para terminarlas y luego continuaron con una porción de lasaña.

* * *

Alrededor de las 21hs, los platos ya estaban secos y guardados, los bentōs listos para la mañana siguiente y sobre la mesa. Misato se estaba dando un baño y los adolescentes aguardaban su turno mirando un poco de televisión, recostados en el sofá.

–Asuka, ¿aún no hablas con Mari?

–Oh, lo olvidé, mejor le envío un mensaje.

–Buena idea, y podemos aprovechar cuando Misato esté dormida para que mostrarte mi carta.

–Bien, lo haremos después del baño, antes de ir a dormir.

El mensaje que Asuka le envió a Mari decía que no le guardaba rencor, estaba dolida, pero tras hablar con Shinji ya se sentía mejor y que no le habló antes debido a todo lo que pasó. También le pedía que le explicara mejor lo de las Unidades 00, 03 y 04, porque su novio no había sido muy claro. Ante esto, la de coletas solo dijo que la llamaría más tarde. La pelirroja lo aceptó y le comentó que estarían leyendo las cartas que el otro había recibido, por lo que Mari también le pasó la aplicación que Shinji había empleado para leer los kanjis.

* * *

Los dos adolescentes se encontraban conmovidos por lo que acababan de leer, el interés, afecto y preocupación que sus suegras demostraban acerca de poderse llevarse bien entre ellos, apoyarse mutuamente y no guardaran rencor hacia quién hubiera tenido que guardar el secreto.

Ese fue el preciso momento en el que Mari llamó a Asuka, interrumpiendo el abrazo que la pareja compartía para reconfortarse entre sí. La pelirroja activó los manos libres en su celular, mientras le entregaba uno de los auriculares a su novio para que él también pudiera oír la conversación.

–_¡Guten nacht, Prinzessin!_

–Guten nacht, Mari. –respondieron los adolescentes.

–_Oh, guten nacht, puppy. ¿Por qué los oigo tan bajo?_

–No queremos que Misato nos oiga. –justificó Shinji– Mejor sube el volumen del móvil.

–_Bien pensado, ¿dónde está ella?_

–Durmiendo en su habitación y nosotros en la nuestra, no creo que pueda oírnos desde allí, pero mejor prevenir. –dijo Asuka.

–_Bien, igualmente te enviaré los detalles por mensaje de texto, será más fácil de esa manera. Ahora díganme, me muero de la curiosidad, ¿pudieron hablar con sus madres?_ –consultó la ojiturquesa con su voz chillona por la ansiedad de escuchar la respuesta.

–¡Hai! –afirmaron con una amplia sonrisa que Mari no podía apreciar.

–_¡Eso es genial! Me alegra saber que siguen con nosotros._

Fue la emocionada respuesta de la de coletas que, al igual que los adolescentes, se encontraba usando sus auriculares con los manos libres activado mientras observada datos de la Unidad 03 en un monitor. Por su parte, Asuka y Shinji estaban recostados en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas y el celular de la fémina sobre el estómago del varón.

–Nosotros también. Disculpa por no haberte comentado antes, he estado muy ocupado con los entrenamientos, el instituto y, a parte, mi tiempo libre se lo estaba dedicando a Asuka.

–_Si me enteré de lo del instituto, no debí descuidar tanto la enseñanza de los kanjis, pero tampoco quería llenarlos de deberes._

–Mañana te diré si me debes una por eso o no. –indicó la germana– Por ahora, no tengo mucha idea de que tan malo o bueno será, pero al menos Shinji le ha encontrado algo positivo. Nunca tuvimos la experiencia de desenvolvernos en un ambiente educativo normal como novios, puede que con esto lo compensemos.

–_Gracias, Shinji, te debo una. _–aseguró Mari– _Te lo compensaré cuando nos veamos, cada vez falta menos para que termine mi trabajo aquí; ya he pedido mi traslado a Tokio-3._

–Eso me recuerda, ¿Por qué decidiste hacer modificaciones en nuestra casa? –consultó el japonés.

–_Oh, no te preocupes por eso, eran necesarias, ya las verán. ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta qué hacerme?_

–Por ahora no tengo ninguna otra.

–Yo tampoco, tal vez cuando lea tus mensajes, pero eso puede esperar hasta mañana.

–_En ese caso, me despido y dejo que sigan con sus cosas o se vayan a dormir, como ustedes prefieran._

–¡Espera! ¿Sabes algo de Rei? –preguntó el morocho

–_Si preguntas por el piloto de la Unidad 00, creo que sé porque lo haces, pero lamentablemente no puedo responder a esa pregunta ni siquiera por mensaje de texto, es algo que debemos hablar cara a cara los tres._

Ante esas palabras, los dos adolescentes se sentaron de golpe en la cama, por suerte, Shinji tuvo los suficientes reflejos de sujetar el celular para que no saliera volando, dejando que Asuka fuera la primera en hablar:

–No puedes hacernos eso. ¿Me estás diciendo que sabes algo y nos dejarás con la intriga, cuatrojos?

–Es verdad, ni siquiera yo pude averiguar algo con Okāsan.

–_Sí, Asuka, os dejaré con la intriga. Bueno eso es lógico, Shinji. Pero, en serio, no puedo hablar más del tema ahora, gomen nasai. _–se disculpó Mari–_ Es algo muy importante. Tiene que ser sí o sí cara a cara cuando llegue a Tokio-3, lo prometo._

–Está bien, veremos que podemos averiguar nosotros por nuestra cuenta, tal vez Mutter pueda ayudarnos.

–_Espero que tengas suerte con eso, será mucho más seguro si es así. Hasta mañana, chicos._

–Hasta mañana, Mari. –devolvieron a coro.

Su antigua tutora fue la que finalizó la llamada y ellos procedieron a retirar los auriculares de sus oídos, Shinji se ocupó de enrollarlos y Asuka los dejó sobre la mesita de noche, junto con su celular.

–¿No vas a leer ahora los mensajes?

–Nein, mejor lo dejo para mañana, por si me aburro durante una de las clases. –respondió la ojiazul.

–Oh. Es buena idea. –hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió con algo de picardía– En ese caso, ¿qué tal si me dejas demostrarte cuánto te quiero?

Insinuó el morocho, sujetando a su novia por la cintura y atrayéndola para que se recostara sobre él antes de comenzar a besarla. Sin demora, ella correspondió sumando su lengua a la ecuación. En cuanto sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar, Asuka empezó a bajar la intensidad, más que nada porque la había tomado por sorpresa y se estaba quedando sin aire.

–Adoro cuando tomas la iniciativa.

Fue la segunda respuesta de la pelirroja, entre jadeos, mientras le daba un rápido pico y enfocaba su mirada en los orbes de una tonalidad más oscura que los propios. La primera había sido corresponder el beso, y con intereses.

–Pero no podemos dejarnos llevar tanto como anoche, Misato está hoy en el departamento, y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano.

–Me parece bien. Igualmente, con solo tenerte cerca ya estoy satisfecho.

–Eres tan dulce. –afirmó Asuka con tono meloso pero seductor.

La germana no perdió mucho tiempo e inicio su propio asalto sobre su novio, acariciando con su mano izquierda su mejilla, mientras que con la derecha delineaba sus pectorales, prestándole especial atención al izquierdo, donde podía apreciar su palpitar. Por su lado, el japonés la sujetó de la nuca con la derecha y le acariciaba la espalda con la izquierda, bajando con lentitud hasta detenerse donde iniciaba la curvatura de sus nalgas.

–Adelante… Continúa. –pidió la germana, apenas separando los labios, casi en un susurro.

–Pero… dijiste que… no nos dejáramos… llevar… –señaló Shinji entre besos.

Asuka se separó, interrumpiendo el beso y especificó:

–Lo sé, pero sólo es una caricia, no te preocupes, solo un poco más e iremos a dormir.

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder a su novio, retomó el beso. El morocho simplemente se dejó llevar y le acarició el glúteo con suavidad, apretándolo ligeramente cada tanto. Al cabo de un rato, sus cuerpos reaccionaron completamente. Tomando un pequeño instante para respirar, Shinji se giró quedando sobre su novia, permitiendo que ahora ella le acariciara la espalda, prestándole especial atención a los firmes glúteos de su novio.

–Parece que a ti también te gusta mi trasero.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Ciertamente, el entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos. –aseguró la ojiazul con una picara sonrisa.

–Lo mismo digo. –respondió Shinji seductoramente en su oído.

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente mientras exploraban sus esculpidos cuerpos, omitiendo sus zonas intimas, a excepción de sus nalgas. El varón recorría los costados de su novia, delineando sus curvas y deteniéndose solamente en sus muslos o brazos, además de su rostro. Asuka se deleitaba recorriendo las líneas que definían los músculos de su pecho y espalda, o simplemente alborotando su cabello. Pero eran sus glúteos donde más tiempo se detenía.

Sus lenguas aumentaban su rozar, a la vez que exploraban cada rincón al que lograban acceder en la boca del otro. En el momento que un fuego comenzó a surgir en el interior de sus cuerpos, detuvieron sus movimientos tan solo un breve instante por la sorpresiva sensación, antes de comenzar a disminuirlos poco a poco. No rompieron el beso de forma abrupta por temor a herir los sentimientos del otro.

Se miraron con mucha más intensidad de la que antes se habían expresado, sumamente sonrojados, mientras recuperaban el aliento entre jadeos.

–Definitivamente nos dejamos llevar.

–Sí, tienes toda la razón. –coincidió Shinji– Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy y vayamos a dormir.

La pelirroja no respondió, solo le dio un ligero y tierno beso antes de acomodarse sobre su pecho, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Él lo entendió y, tras arroparla un poco sobre sí, la envolvió con sus brazos besando su frente.

–Guten nacht, Asuka-chan.

–Guten nacht, Shinji-kun.

Afirmaron levemente su abrazo y lentamente se dejaron arrastrar a los brazos de Morfeo, aun sonrojados, pero con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Shinji por alcanzar el reloj despertador para ser él quién despierte a su novia, la alarma fue el vencedor. Ella refunfuñó un poco por el molesto sonido, hasta que los labios de su novio la saludaron con su habitual suavidad y ternura.

–Guten Morgen.

–Guten Morgen, Shinji-Kun. Iré al baño, ¿por qué no aprovechas para vestirte? Así después, mientras yo me visto, tú te encargas del desayuno, además, debo preparar mis cosas para el instituto.

–Claro, no hay problema.

Luego de vestirse, Shinji se cruzó con su novia en el pasillo, quién lo saludó con un beso antes de adentrarse en la habitación para aprontar sus cosas y ponerse el uniforme del instituto.

* * *

Tras usar el baño, el morocho se puso a preparar unos huevos revueltos con tocino, buscando animar a Asuka, dado que hoy tendrá que sufrir la experiencia de asistir al instituto y esperaba que el desayuno lo compensase.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno cuando la voz de su novia le llamó:

–¿Cómo me veo?

La mandíbula de Shinji cayó con fuerza, no sólo porque se viera hermosa con su habitual look usando sus receptores neuronales A10, sino también por su vestimenta, la cual lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Asuka llevaba la camisa blanca de manga corta reglamentaría del uniforme, adornada por una cinta roja anudada como un moño en el cuello de la prenda. Pero lo que sorprendió al morocho fue que en lugar de usar el jumper aguamarina, compuesto por una falda y un chaleco abierto por el frente, y con un cuello en V en la espalda, solo llevaba el chaleco acompañado, por lo que el varón suponía, su otro pantalón en igual tono.

–Yo… Yo…

–Baka. –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfal, entendiendo que lo dejo sin palabras– ¿Te gusta?

La fémina dio una lenta vuelta para mostrar completamente el conjunto.

–Hai. –respondió el ojiazul volviendo en sí– Pero ¿por qué estás usando mi pantalón? –consultó buscando la respuesta al segundo motivo de su asombro.

–No pienso usar esa incómoda y reveladora falda, es denigrante. –comenzó la germana a explicar– Si la uso muy larga pareceré una santurrona, si la uso muy corta pareceré una chica fácil y con el punto intermedio, correré el riesgo de repetir el incidente del portaaviones si surge alguna ráfaga de viento. Eso es algo que solo tú puedes ver.

Shinji se sonrojo con el recuerdo, lamentablemente, no pudo verlo, pero de solo imaginarlo ya se sentía afortunado. Debió sacudir la cabeza antes de que su novia notara lo que estaba pensando.

–Entiendo tu punto y lo comparto un poco, pero el reglamento dice que ese es el uniforme de las alumnas. –señaló el varón.

–No te preocupes por eso, expondré mis razones con el director, además, no soy una alumna cualquiera, ya tengo un título universitario igual que tú, y soy una piloto de Evangelion.

–De acuerdo, cuenta con mi apoyo, pero debo decir que ese pantalón resalta uno de los atributos que pretendes cubrir.

–Ya lo había pensado, solo quería que tú lo notaras. –aseguró Asuka guiñándole un ojo– Solo tengo que dejar el chaleco fuera del pantalón y con eso me cubro.

Entonces, la adolescente procedió a aflojarse el pantalón para liberar el chaleco, éste no estaba completamente dentro, sino solo una parte, quedando algo flojo para generar una caída que cubría el cinturón aparentando ser más corto de lo que era en realidad. Tras reacomodarse la camisa y alisar el chaleco anunció:

–Mira.

Ahora, le cubría más como un saco que como un chaleco. Cuando Asuka se giró, su novio comprobó que ahora le tapaba los glúteos, casi como lo haría una falda.

–Ciertamente, así logras tu objetivo, es elegante y nada relevador o insinuante. Y te queda muy bien. –elogió Shinji.

–Gracias. –respondió la ojiazul con una amplia sonrisa– Eso huele muy bien, termina de servir, mientras yo iré por nuestras cosas.

El japonés sirvió la comida en lo que su novia traía sus bolsos para dejarlos a mano. Al volver del cuarto, la pelirroja dejó sus mochilas en una de las sillas. Ya tenían todo listo, solo debían empacar sus almuerzos para salir una vez que terminaran de desayunar.

–Mmm, esta delicioso, Shinji. Es una buena manera de empezar el día.

–Gracias, quería compensar un poco lo que estamos por sufrir en el instituto.

–Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

–¿Qué puedo decir? No tanto como lo perfecta y maravillosa que eres tú, tanto como novia, como mujer. Tan solo intento corresponderte como lo mereces.

Asuka se levantó de su asiento para sentarse en el regazo de su novio y darle un corto pero apasionado beso en los labios. Luego tomó su plato para volcar su contenido en el de Shinji.

–Desde ahora desayunaremos así.

Fue el decreto de la germana, cortando un trozo de tocino y cargando un poco de los huevos revueltos, antes de llevar el tenedor con el alimento a la boca de su morocho, quién lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa, abrazando la cintura de su novia. Así continuaron hasta dejar el plato limpio, comiendo uno a la vez, aunque cada tanto, por terminar de masticar antes, Asuka repetía, ya que Shinji masticaba un poco más lento.

Tras haber limpiado los platos, guardaron sus bentōs en sus bolsos y antes de salir, rumbo al instituto, llamaron a Misato, a quién Shinji le había dejado un plato servido en el microondas.

* * *

Como aún era temprano, caminaron abrazados tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio-3, rumbo al instituto, guiados por Shinji. Al divisar el establecimiento, pudieron apreciar a cierta chica de coletas en la puerta.

–Buenos días, Asuka, Shinji. Los estaba esperando.

–Buenos días, Hikari. –contestaron al unísono.

La pelirroja se separó de su novio para darle un corto abrazo a su nueva amiga.

–¿Para qué nos esperabas?

–Seguramente para enseñarte las instalaciones y guiarte hasta la oficina del director. –dedujo Shinji.

–Efectivamente, es parte de mis obligaciones como representante de la clase. ¿Vendrás con nosotras?

–Por supuesto que lo hará, ya te lo había dicho, esta semana no nos separaremos. –respondió la ojiazul.

Ese comentario entristeció un poco a Horaki, esperaba poder pasar, aunque sea un momento, a solas con su nueva amiga para tener una charla de chicas y pedirle algunos consejos, también sintió algo de envidia por lo felices que se veían juntos.

–Por cierto, aún no has podido comprar el uniforme, ¿verdad? –consultó la representante de la clase al ver la vestimenta de su amiga extranjera.

–En realidad, Misato se encargó de eso, pero no quiero usarlo. Primero, no me gusta; segundo, no hay un largo apropiado para mi gusto. –comenzó a explicar Asuka– No quiero usar la falda muy larga y parecer una puritana, pero tampoco quiero usarla muy corta como si fuera una chica fácil y el punto intermedio es muy riesgoso, ante cualquier brisa o a la hora de subir una escalera.

Hikari asintió ante su argumento, ella la usaba apenas un poco más larga que el punto intermedio y debía sujetarla cada vez que subía una escalera si había gente alrededor o si era un día ventoso.

–Tienes razón, pero es el reglamento de nuestro instituto. Por hoy puedo dejarlo pasar ya que es tu primer día, pero en el futuro deberás usarla.

–No te preocupes, planeo exponer mis argumentos ante el director, además, de seguro que al menos obtengo su permiso por mi condición de piloto y ser una graduada de la universidad.

–Espero que tengas suerte. –aseguró la de coletas– «_Ojalá que logres extenderlo a todas las alumnas._»

–Yo la apoyaré, no te preocupes. –intervino Shinji.

Luego de que Asuka retomara su posición junto a su novio, los tres adolescentes ingresaron al instituto para comenzar a recorrerlo rumbo a la oficina del director, enseñándole el establecimiento a la pelirroja.

* * *

–Bueno, hemos llegado. –anunció la pecosa– Es mejor que se separen un poco, el director es un poco estricto en cuanto a las muestras de afecto entre los alumnos.

–Veo, ciertamente parece ser un hombre estricto. –dijo con pesar Asuka.

–Será por solo un momento. –aseguró el varón.

La representante de clases dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta, recibiendo la autorización para entrar de parte del hombre que se encontraba en su interior.

–Buenos días, director. –saludó Hikari con una reverencia– Vengo con Asuka Langley Sohryu y Shinji Ikari.

–Adelante, pasen por favor. –indicó el hombre haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se sentaran.

–Buenos días, director. –saludaron en conjunto y haciendo una leve reverencia los pilotos.

–Señorita Hikari, creo que no será necesario que le enseñe el establecimiento a la señorita Asuka, seguramente el joven Ikari se encargará de ello.

–Entendido, director.

–Igualmente puede acompañarnos, ya que somos amigas. –intervino Asuka, obteniendo una sonrisa de la de coletas.

Al salir de la oficina, la adolescente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la charla entre el director y los pilotos comenzó. Ciertamente, la vestimenta de la pelirroja no pasó desapercibida ante el hombre, aunque apreciaba que se veía bien y de forma decente, no pudo evitar llamarle la atención. En ese momento, Asuka aprovechó para exponer su pensamiento y convencerlo de que la ropa que llevaba era incluso más apropiada que el tradicional uniforme.

El director no fue capaz de contradecir sus argumentos, incluso coincidió en que ese uniforme sería beneficioso para el resto del alumnado, ya que a las señoritas les permitía cubrir mejor sus cuerpos y lograría controlar mejor las florecientes hormonas de los varones. Por dicho motivo, decidió modificar ligeramente la vestimenta de la germana: En lugar del chaleco, debería usar un blazer de igual tonalidad, sin embargo, debido al eterno verano que regía a Japón, seria de una tela fina. También modificaría el pantalón, por uno que no fuera tan ajustado, sino más suelto.

A partir del próximo ciclo lectivo el nuevo uniforme femenino sería de carácter obligatorio para las alumnas. Por ahora, quienes pudieran y quisieran podrían adquirirlo, posiblemente a partir de la próxima semana, ya que debía enviar las especificaciones a la tienda donde los confeccionaban y vendían.

Luego de solucionar el tema del uniforme de Asuka y repetir la predisposición a asistirlos durante su cursada, como hizo el primer día con Shinji, el hombre procedió a darles a los dos adolescentes su carga horaria, la cual era igual a la que venía cumpliendo el morocho, solo que a partir de ahora el tiempo destinado a las clases de educación física serían particulares y a cargo del personal de NERV.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, el director, junto a los últimos alumnos en incorporarse al instituto, ingresaban al aula del curso 2-A. Hikari cumplió con su rol de representante de la clase, y cuando todos los alumnos retomaron sus lugares, Shinji tomó la mochila de su novia para llevarla a su lugar, mientras que la pelirroja procedía a presentarse ante el resto de sus compañeros.

El hombre acompañó a la nueva alumna al frente del salón y la presentó como su nueva compañera de curos. A lo que la germana, empleando una de las tizas que se encontraban en el borde del pizarrón, escribió su nombre empleando el alfabeto latino en letra cursiva "_Asuka Langley Sohryu_" y debajo de el mismo anotó el katakana equivalente "**アスカ・ラングレー・ソリュ**"**.**

–Es un gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Asuka Langley Sohryu. –aseguró, inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia a sus nuevos compañeros.

–Muy bien, señorita Sohryu, puede tomar asiento. –señaló el director.

Asuka caminó con tranquilidad rumbo al asiento vació junto a su novio, una vez que la adolescente su ubicó, el hombre continuó hablando a la clase:

–Como pueden ver, alumnas, –comenzó señalando a Asuka– pronto habrá disponible un nuevo uniforme para ustedes, muy semejante al que su nueva compañera lleva. –informó– Se los haremos saber en cuanto estén disponibles en la tienda de siempre. Por lo que resta de la cursada no es obligatorio usarlo, pero si lo será a partir del próximo ciclo lectivo. Eso es todo. Profesor, puede comenzar con la clase.

El profesor hizo una reverencia a su superior, quien al salir cerró la puerta. Al apreciar que la nueva integrante de su clase ya estaba lista, el docente dio inicio con la lección del día. Para desgracia de los alumnos y de Asuka, su recibimiento no fue otro que el ya tradicional monólogo sobre el Segundo Impacto.

Lo primero que hizo Asuka, tras sentarse y acomodar sus cosas sobre el escritorio, fue prestar especial atención a la niña que tenía enfrente, no por su color de cabello, el cual no podía pasar desapercibido, sino porque sabía que se trataba de su compañera piloto, Rei Ayanami. Lamentablemente, no había podido observarla bien cuando estuvo parada frente a la clase, además de que cuando se dirigió a su asiento, lo hizo por el otro extremo del salón, pues estaba más cerca.

Visto que tendría que esperar hasta el almuerzo para conocer mejor a la peliazul, la germana optó por aprovechar el tiempo, tal y como le había dicho la noche anterior a su novio, y procedió a leer los mensajes de Mari para no dormirse. Shinji, al verla, imitó sus acciones, revisando los mensajes que ella le había reenviado.

Ciertamente, Shinji le había explicado lo básico, mientras que el mensaje de su hermana por elección fue mucho más detallado y diferenció bastante el proceso llevado a cabo en la Unidad 00 del realizado en la 03 y 04. Obviamente, el último resultó mucho más sencillo y con éxito casi asegurado, logrando comprender porque sus madres no lo habían intentado en lugar de sacrificarse.

* * *

En el momento en que sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la tortura que representaba el monologo del profesor, con bastante rapidez, tanto Asuka como Shinji, rodearon a Rei, para que la pelirroja se presentara cara a cara, además, el morocho ya había acordado que almorzarían juntos y él le prepararía su almuerzo.

–¿Así que tú eres la famosa primera?

Fue la consulta de la ojiazul, sonando más arrogante de lo que pretendía debido a la sorpresa que se llevó a verle la cara. No era lo mismo ver una foto que tenerla enfrente suyo, pudiendo apreciar mejor el gran parecido que la chica tenía con Yui, incluso era mayor al que si le pusiera una peluca castaña y lentes de contacto verdes a su novio. Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para quitarse la última imagen de la mente y superar la impresión, Asuka extendió su mano hacia su compañera y continuó con su presentación:

–Es un gusto conocerte, Rei, espero que nos llevemos bien y podamos ser amigas. –aseguró exhibiendo una sincera sonrisa.

–Igualmente, Sohryu-san, daré lo mejor de mí para que nos llevemos bien y podamos cumplir con nuestras obligaciones. –correspondió estrechando su mano– En cuanto a lo de ser amigas, no estoy segura en que puede afectar positivamente a nuestro desempeño, creo que es indiferente, pero, si lo ordenan, ten por seguro que lo seremos.

Esa respuesta provocó un leve tic en el ojo derecho de Asuka, reflejando su fastidio, pero afortunadamente lo dejó pasar, después de todo, Shinji ya le había dicho de la rara personalidad de la adolescente, aunque era peor de lo que pensaba. Definitivamente debían ayudarla a mejorar sus habilidades sociales.

–Nadie puede ordenarte que te relaciones o no con alguien, esa es una decisión exclusivamente tuya. Ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos a almorzar? –consultó la germana buscando cambiar de tema– Shinji y yo hemos preparado algo especial para ti.

Las declaraciones de su nueva compañera tomaron por sorpresa a Rei, por lo que miró a Shinji para confirmarlo, éste le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Anoche, mientras preparábamos la cena, nos acordamos de ti y Asuka sugirió lo que te podríamos preparar. –narró el varón con una sonrisa.

Rei se ruborizó levemente ante la atención de sus compañeros pilotos, arqueando un poco sus labios en un intento por sonreír antes de girar nuevamente hacia la pelirroja para dedicársela a ella, como queriendo decir que ciertamente podrían llegar a ser amigas. El gesto sorprendió bastante a la pareja, sobre todo a Shinji, pues desde que la conoció solo vio un gesto semejante cuando Hikari se ofreció a proporcionar acceso a un salón para las clases de cocina.

La peliazul se puso de pie y juntos se encaminaron a la puerta del salón donde la representante se sumó a su grupo, mientras que Touji y Kensuke ya se habían retirado para comprar sus almuerzos.

* * *

Un momento después, las tres chicas y el varón ya se habían acomodado bajo un árbol cercano al campo de deporte. Lugar que ya prácticamente era habitual para Shinji, dado que era bastante aislado y poco frecuentado, ideal para que hablase tranquilamente por celular con Asuka mientras ella viajaba. Ahora, el espacio era apropiado para que pudieran hablar sobre sus asuntos de pilotos de NERV, lejos de oídos indiscretos.

La pareja desenvolvió sus bentōs compuestos por tres cajas, cada uno tenía una para Rei, la cual le entregaron a la ojirroja, a la vez que Hikari abría el propio.

–Son canelones con salsa de tomate, un poco de arroz y tamagoyaki. –indicó Asuka con una sonrisa.

–Gracias. –dijo la peliazul mirando atentamente la comida que le entregaron.

–Vaya, eso se ve muy apetitoso. –señaló Hikari viendo el bentō de Rei.

–Ten, prueba. –llamó la pelirroja a la de coletas.

La pecosa tomó una porción del canelón, a la vez que Reí llevaba una a su boca y comenzaba a degustarla.

–Sería mejor en caliente, pero así también es sabroso. –comentó Shinji.

–Esta delicioso, Shinji, realmente tengo deseos de aprender de tus habilidades. –elogió la representante de clases.

–Bueno, el mérito también es de Asuka, dado que lo hicimos juntos. Ella se encargó de la masa y la salsa.

–Eso se debe a que eres un gran maestro. –intervino la ojiazul.

–Disculpa, Asuka, creí que solo Shinji se había encargado de preparar la comida.

–Por lo general cocinamos entre los dos. Aunque a veces, como en esta ocasión, nos dividimos tareas para ahorrar tiempo. –explicó el varón.

–Es muy sabroso, muchas gracias por las molestias. –agregó Rei luego de haber probado todos los alimentos.

–Me alegra oírlo. –aseguró Asuka con una sonrisa– La próxima semana comenzaremos con las clases que Shinji se ofreció a darte. Hasta entonces no te preocupes por traer tu almuerzo, solo déjalo en nuestras manos.

–De acuerdo. –aceptó la ojirroja volviendo a sonrojarse ligeramente y curvando sus labios intentando devolver la sonrisa.

En ese momento, Touji y Kensuke llegaron para unirse al grupo. El atleta no estaba muy convencido, a pesar de que le agradaba la idea de comer junto a Hikari, aún no le caían muy bien sus nuevos compañeros, pero el de lentes fue muy insistente. Los recién llegados se ubicaron entre la representante y la peliazul.

Asuka pudo notar las miradas que la de coletas le dirigía al atleta y como éste también la miraba cuando su amiga se enfocaba en su bentō. Kensuke intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para obtener algo de información de NERV de sus nuevos compañeros, pero solo pudo deducir que Rei también era una piloto, el resto, era información que no podían compartir con un civil.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la pelirroja, Hikari y Shinji, no pudieron lograr que la peliazul se integrara al grupo, limitándose a responder preguntas que no revelaban nada. Pero al menos obtuvieron una muestra de aprecio de parte de Rei al terminar de comer: Cuando la pareja se aprontaba a retirarse del grupo para pasar lo que quedaba de la hora del almuerzo a solas, ésta se ofreció para llevar sus cosas al salón.

* * *

Asuka y Shinji pasearon por el establecimiento tomados de las manos; la representante les advirtió que ciertas muestras de afecto estaban mal vistas por las autoridades; mientras el morocho le enseñaba el resto de las instalaciones. Estuvieron tentados a no volver al salón, pero optaron por ser responsables y al menos no meterse en problemas en el primer día de la pelirroja. A fin de cuentas, tendrían la tarde libre para ellos en el departamento mientras esperaban a que llegasen las compras del fin de semana e instalaran los nuevos televisores.

Durante la hora de matemáticas juntaron sus pupitres con la excusa de que Asuka aún no tenía su libro, aprovechando esta última para recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Esto no fue del agrado del profesor, pensó que lo estaban ignorando, así que intentó demostrarlo al hacerles preguntas sobre lo que estaba explicando o pedirles que dieran la respuesta… Fue humillado. Cada pregunta era respondida correctamente. En una ocasión, dado que ya se habían fastidiado de su actitud, la germana le corrigió un ejercicio. Tras eso, el docente decidió dejarlos hacer lo que les plazca, debido a que realmente no molestaban ni a los otros alumnos ni a él.

* * *

Al concluir las clases, la pareja se despidió de sus compañeros en la puerta. Invitaron a Rei para que los acompañara, pero ésta declinó, aclarando que debía ir a realizar algunas pruebas en el Cuartel General.

Tras esto, la joven pareja se puso en marcha, pero en lugar de ir directamente al apartamento, Asuka y Shinji se enfilaron rumbo al Centro Comercial. Tenían varias horas antes de que les entregaran las compras del fin de semana y querían aprovechar para obtener el mueble que necesitaban para el pasillo. En lo posible, esperaban que se los entregaran esa misma tarde, para que el resto de las tardes de la semana se les quedasen libres.

Finalmente, compraron una repisa con espacio para almacenar el calzado en la parte de abajo y cuatro puertas en la de arriba para guardar suministros.

* * *

Cerca de las 14hs., los novios ya se encontraban en el departamento revisando sus deberes con la idea de terminarlos antes de que llegaran sus compras. Ciertamente, el único inconveniente que tuvieron fue interpretar correctamente los textos debido a su pobre dominio de los kanjis, de resto, los ejercicios eran muy fáciles para ellos.

Por ese inconveniente, creyeron adecuado invitar a Hikari el próximo día para que ella los ayudara con los textos. También podrían haber usado la aplicación de traducción que Mari les envió a sus celulares, pero sería demasiado sencillo y no lograrían aprender los kanjis de esa manera.

Con sus tareas completadas, Asuka y Shinji procedieron a acomodar un poco la sala de estar y su cuarto para que los técnicos trabajaran con comodidad.

* * *

Eran las 16:40 hs. cuando sus compras llegaron junto con los técnicos que instalarían los soportes y los televisores. Comenzaron por el de la habitación, ya que también debían hacer las conexiones correspondientes por lo que demandaría más tiempo.

Tras medía hora de trabajo, los técnicos ya tenían la tv montada en su soporte y se dirigían a la sala de estar para comenzar con la última instalación. Momento en el que el celular de Asuka comenzó a sonar por una llamada de la representante del salón.

–Guten Tag, Hikari. ¿Cómo estás?

–_Guten Thagg, Asuka. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?_

–Bien, gracias. Veo que estás mejorando, pero no es "Thagg", sino "Tag".

–_Guten Tag._

–¡Sehr gut! ¡Excelente! –felicitó Asuka.

–_Gracias. ¿No estoy interrumpiendo nada, o sí?_

–No, en este momento han llegado unas compras que hicimos durante el fin de semana y están instalando unos nuevos televisores, Shinji se está ocupando de eso. –comentó la germana– ¿Necesitas algo o solo querías hablar?

–_Las dos cosas, quiero hablar y necesito tu consejo. –_respondió la pecosa con algo de nerviosismo.

La pelirroja le hizo una seña a su novio, indicando que iría a hablar en la habitación, a lo que éste asintió con la cabeza antes de decir:

–Salúdala de mi parte.

* * *

–Bueno, soy toda oídos. –anunció la ojiazul tras arrimar la puerta y tirarse en la cama– Solo espero que no tenga que ver con cierto dummkopf deportista.

–_Eh… Bueno, la verdad es qué…_

–Detente. Lo entiendo, te gusta el atleta, no te humillaré más. Fue bastante evidente durante el almuerzo que lo encuentras atractivo. Creería que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor, pero seguramente tendrás tus razones.

–_Gracias, Asuka._

–Pero no entiendo porque necesitas mi consejo.

–_Es que no sé cómo acercarme, lograr que me note._

Confesó Hikari mientras se removía junto al teléfono en su casa un poco nerviosa y apenada por tener que consultar eso con Asuka, a quien recién estaba empezando a conocer. Por su parte, la pelirroja rodaba los ojos por la actitud de su nueva amiga y para tranquilizarla le aseguraba:

–Oh, créeme que él te nota.

–_Eh, ¿lo dices en__serio? _

–Estoy segura. Además, estoy convencida de que no tienes ninguna competencia. Si quieres llamar aún más su atención, tal vez puedas prepararle su almuerzo.

–_No lo sé, Asuka, no creo tener el valor para hacer eso._

–Mira, tú sueles hacer el almuerzo de tus hermanas también, ¿no? –consultó la ojiazul al recordar sus conversaciones anteriores.

–_Hai._

–Bueno, mañana durante el almuerzo, dile que cuando preparas tu bentō y el de tus hermanas suele sobrar y que, si él gusta, se lo puedes traer. De esta manera, no sospechara que lo haces especialmente para él, sino que es para aprovechar el excedente.

–_Creo que puedo hacer eso. –_aceptó la pecosa aún con algo de duda– _Pero que pasara con Kensuke, puede sentirse excluido._

–No te preocupes por eso, seguro de que estará feliz por su amigo, además, tienes la excusa de que el dummkopf tiene a su hermana en el hospital y solo quieres colaborarle. Así que está decidido, mañana harás tu jugada.

Ante esas palabras, Hikari se reclinó en la pared junto al teléfono, terminando de relajarse a la vez que se sonrojaba ante la idea de preparar la comida de Touji y que este elogie su comida.

–Oh, por cierto, si no tienes nada que hacer mañana después de clases, ¿podrías venir con nosotros? –consultó Asuka– Nos vendría bien tu ayuda para comprender mejor los enunciados que están en kanjis, a cambio nosotros te ayudaremos a resolver los ejercicios.

–_Claro, no tengo nada que hacer, mañana es el turno de Kodama de encargarse de la cena._

–Bien, entonces te vienes con nosotros cuando terminen las clases. ¿Necesitas algo más?

–_No, eso era todo. Muchas gracias, Asuka. Nos vemos mañana._

–Saludos de Shinji. Bis morgen.

* * *

Cuando Asuka volvió a la sala de estar, los técnicos ya habían concluido la instalación y Shinji los estaba despidiendo en la puerta. Como aún era temprano para empezar a preparar la cena, procedieron a reemplazar el mueble para los zapatos del pasillo por el que compraron, acomodando los suministros que habían quedado en el comedor en su interior. Tras eso, la pelirroja y su novio se acomodaron en el sofá para disfrutar de su nueva adquisición viendo una película.

* * *

La película estaba por terminar cuando Misato llego al departamento.

–Chicos, ya llegué. –se anunció la mujer sorprendiéndose con el nuevo mueble cuando fue a guardar sus zapatos.

–Bienvenida. –respondieron los adolescentes sin levantarse del sofá.

Misato se dirigió al refrigerador para obtener una Yebisu y dar un largo trago. Cerveza en mano, llegó a la sala de estar con la idea de ingresar en su habitación y cambiarse, comentándole a los niños:

–Veo que han estado compran-…

No completo su oración al ver el gran televisor de pantalla plana que se encontraba en la sala de estar.

–¡¿También compraron una tv?! –exclamó la ojimarrón muy sorprendida.

–Hai, y otra para nuestra habitación. –informó Asuka.

–No sabíamos si querrías una para ti o si el viejo televisor tenía algún valor sentimental, por eso no te compramos una para ti también, queríamos consultarte primero. –agregó Shinji.

–Bueno, ciertamente tiene algo de valor sentimental, la compré durante mi estancia en la universidad. ¿Dónde la dejaron?

–En tu habitación. –indicó la ojiazul– Está conectado y funcional.

–Arigato. Me han ganado de mano, –comentó Misato– estaba pensando en comprar una tv nueva para poner aquí, no lo había hecho antes porque prácticamente no paso tiempo en casa. Pero estando ustedes podrían sacarle provecho.

–No te preocupes por eso, además, sabemos que tienes muchos más gastos que nosotros. Y es una forma de agradecerte por recibirnos.

–Es cierto, y cuando nos mudemos a nuestra casa puedes quedarte con esta o la de nuestro cuarto para ti si gustas. –agregó el varón– Después de todo, en casa ya tenemos una en el living y podemos poner la otra en nuestro cuarto.

–¿Puedo ir a ver como es la de su cuarto?

–Seguro, estás en tu casa, ¿no? Es un poco más chica, seguramente terminarás eligiendo ésta cuando nos podamos mudar.

–Ya veremos, y también es vuestra casa, Asuka. Pronto cambiarán el cartel de la puerta por uno que incluya sus apellidos.

–No es necesario, Misato. –aseguró el morocho.

* * *

La mujer entró en su habitación, ignorando la modestia de Shinji, para cambiarse a algo más cómodo y terminar su cerveza antes de ir a chusmear la otra tv. Pudo apreciar que su viejo televisor estaba sobre el mueble que antes se ubicaba en la sala de estar, en un rincón de su habitación desde donde podía verlo con comodidad desde su futón.

Cuando Misato volvió a la sala de estar, los adolescentes ya no estaban en el sofá, sino que pudo verlos en la cocina comenzando a preparar la cena, pues ya eran pasadas las 19hs. Al entrar en la habitación de sus cargos pudo apreciar que la televisión era un poco más chica, pero de un tamaño ideal para que la usen una o dos personas.

* * *

De vuelta en la cocina, Misato les informó su elección a los adolescentes:

–Prefiero la de su cuarto, la de la sala de estar es demasiado grande como para poner en una habitación, sobre todo la mía. Sería un desperdicio ya que paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el Cuartel.

–¿Te gustaría que te compremos una igual la próxima vez que vayamos al Centro Comercial? –ofreció Shinji.

–No, dejen de gastar su dinero en mí. Además, ya dije que sería un desperdicio. Solo aceptaré la de ustedes cuando terminen las reformas en la Residencia Ikari-Sohryu y nos mudemos.

–No te preocupes por eso, Misato, la verdad no nos molesta, yo compré la de la sala de estar y Shinji la nuestra. Además, fuimos responsables y buscamos buenos precios. Por cierto, mañana vendrá una compañera con nosotros para ayudarnos con los kanjis.

–No hay problema, ya les dije que también es su casa. Siempre que no abusen y organicen una fiesta a mis espaldas. –bromeó Misato– Ah, y olvidaron apagar la tele.

–De hecho, la dejamos por si ibas a mirar algo mientras preparamos la cena. –señaló el morocho.

–Oh, gracias, pero primero me daré un baño.

* * *

Luego de su baño, la peli-morada se relajó en el sofá disfrutando de una Yebisu y de la nueva adquisición de los adolescentes, al menos, hasta que estos la llamaron para cenar.

–¿Saben? Si acomodamos un poco la mesa, podríamos ver la televisión desde aquí sin inconvenientes gracias a su tamaño.

–Si quieres mañana la acomodamos, Misato, por nosotros no hay problema. –concedió Asuka.

–Gracias, chicos, lo apreciaría. Me encantaría poder disfrutarla un poco más.

–De acuerdo, mañana la reubicaremos para que puedas verla mientras estés en la mesa desde la cabecera. –dijo Shinji.

Tras la cena, luego de limpiar todo y preparar los bentōs, los tres se ubicaron en la sala de estar a ver un poco de televisión antes de que Misato se fuera a dormir. Para no molestarla, los adolescentes se fueron a dar un baño antes de acostarse ellos también.

* * *

Ya eran las 10 de la noche cuando Asuka y Shinji se encontraban acostados en la cama viendo una película que ya estaba empezada. No le dieron mucha importancia porque ya la habían visto anteriormente, además, estaban más entretenidos besándose, solo la usaban para pasar el tiempo cuando sus hormonas amenazaban con tomar el control.

Cuando la película terminó, apagaron el televisor y se acomodaron para irse a dormir tras compartir un último beso de buenas noches.

* * *

La primera clase del día fue física, y la pareja repitió sus acciones del día anterior. Pero el profesor fue mucho más tolerable esta vez, además, Asuka y Shinji demostraron más interés al tomar notas, pero éstas no tenían mucho que ver con la materia sino aclaraciones sobre las notas de los kanjis que empleaba el docente, ya que el tema que estaba explicando lo dominaban por completo.

Durante el almuerzo, la pelirroja tuvo que darle un codazo a la representante para que se animara a hacerle la oferta de la que hablaron a Touji. El atleta aceptó gustoso y no hizo ningún cuestionamiento, al igual que Kensuke, que entendió la verdadera intención de su compañera y estaba feliz por ellos.

Tras el almuerzo, los seis se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse, pues la siguiente materia era educación física. En los vestidores, por pedido de Asuka, Shinji le sugirió a Touji que elogiara la comida de Hikari si le gustaba, algo que Kensuke apoyo:

–Tiene razón, esta es tu oportunidad para acercarte más a la representante.

–¿Por qué querría hacer eso? –consultó el atleta tratando de hacerse el inocente.

–Vamos viejo, hace tiempo que sé que te gusta Hikari. Hasta Shinji se ha dado cuenta. Y no olvides que es la única que te habla a pesar de tu actitud de chico problema. –agregó Kensuke– Asuka no cuenta, ya que apenas te está conociendo y solo lo hace por la representante, sin olvidar que está con Ikari.

–Mira, sé que no somos amigos, –intervino Shinji– pero claramente Hikari está haciendo un movimiento para atraer tu atención y acercarse a ti, no lo desperdicies como hiciste el viernes pasado cuando te convidó de su bentō.

–De acuerdo, pero ya dejen de molestarme. –respondió Touji algo sonrojado y molesto.

* * *

Al salir de los vestidores, los pilotos se dirigieron al gimnasio del instituto, mientras que sus compañeros se fueron al campo de deportes. Shinji llevaba la remera reglamentaría del uniforme del instituto y un jogging negro, por su lado, Asuka vestía una musculosa negra ajustada que dejaba ver su vientre, una calza azul que no superaba sus rodillas y arriba un pantalón corto rojo bastante flojo, mientras que Rei, al igual que sus compañeros de clase, estaba usando el uniforme completo del instituto.

Cuando Asuka, Shinji y Rei llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio, se encontraron con Kaji, que iba vestido con un conjunto deportivo gris azulado.

–Hola, chicos, ¿listos para empezar su entrenamiento?

–¿Kaji? –consultó la pareja sorprendida.

–Sí, el comandante me ha ordenado que me encargue de supervisar su entrenamiento. –explicó el espía antes de acercarse a la peliazul– Mucho gusto, Rei Ayanami, soy el agente Ryoji Kaji. –extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

–Mucho gusto, agente Kaji. –saludó la ojirroja haciendo una leve reverencia sin estrechar la mano ofrecida.

–Puedes solo decirme Kaji, como lo hacen Asuka y Shinji.

–Bueno, entremos y comencemos con el entrenamiento. Por cierto, no me he olvidado qué me debes una cena. –señalo Asuka.

–Yo tampoco lo olvido, cumpliré, no te preocupes, aún falta para el fin de semana. Ahora, respecto a su entrenamiento, comenzaremos con tres vueltas a la pista para entrar en calor, así que vamos.

–¿No se suponía que nuestro entrenamiento sería en privado y respetando la rutina que teníamos en Alemania? –consulto Shinji.

–Solo en parte, además, otro curso tiene hoy el uso de la piscina, por lo tanto, no podrán nadar para entrar en calor. Y debo ver como es el estado físico de Rei, por eso darán tres vueltas a la pista de atletismo al igual que lo hacen sus compañeros de salón. Espero ver que ustedes sean mucho más rápidos que los demás.

–O sea que son 2.400m, mejor caminemos hasta allí para ahorrar energía. Vamos, Shinji. Rei, no te quedes atrás, quiero comprobar que entrenamiento es mejor, si el japonés o el alemán.

Rei asintió con la cabeza y siguió de cerca a sus compañeros pilotos, mientras que Kaji sonrió de lado al ver como el espíritu competitivo de Asuka salía a flote. El de la cola de caballo ya sabía que la pelirroja era más rápida que Shinji, pero él tenía un poco más de resistencia, ahora solo debía de comparar a la Primera niña con ellos.

* * *

–Muy bien, Rei, ubícate en el primer carril, Asuka en el segundo y Shinji en el tercero. Esperen a mi señal, dado que les tomaré el tiempo que tardan en completar el recorrido.

–Hai. –contestaron los pilotos.

Kaji sacó un cronómetro de su bolsillo antes de decir:

–En sus marcas. –los adolescentes se posicionaron con una rodilla en el piso– Listos. –los pilotos levantaron la rodilla y se sostuvieron con sus cuatro extremidades– ¡FUERA!

Los tres arrancaron con igual cantidad de energía y velocidad, justo a tiempo, porque el resto de sus compañeros de curso ya estaban entrando en la curva anterior a donde estaban las marcas de salida. Para cuando los pilotos llegaron a la primera recta, estaban igualados. Tras los primeros metros, Asuka tomó la delantera, mientras que Shinji y Rei se mantenían a la par.

–Parece que Rei lo hace bastante bien, aunque Shinji se está limitando un poco, considerando la distancia que debe recorrer. –comentó Kaji para nadie en particular– Asuka, por otro lado, se está dejando llevar por su espíritu competitivo.

Al principio, Asuka tomó la delantera gracias a su mayor velocidad, seguida por Rei, quedando Shinji en último lugar, pero a un ritmo constante. Para cuando estaban empezando la segunda vuelta, el morocho ya estaba a la par de la peliazul, mientras que la pelirroja, ya se encontraba rebasando a sus compañeros de curso y se iba acercando cada vez más al líder de ese grupo, que no era otro que Touji.

Finalmente, al comenzar la última vuelta, poco a poco Shinji estaba alcanzando a su novia que empezaba a bajar la velocidad, pero también se alejaba del atleta del curso. En cuanto a Rei, cada vez se la veía más cansada y manteniéndose entre sus compañeros de clase. En la recta previa a la última curva, el ojiazul iba a la par de Asuka que ya reflejaba su cansancio, solo mantenía el ritmo gracias a su orgullo y que disfrutaba correr junto a su novio, además, estaba cerca del final.

El resultado fue que Shinji llegó a la meta con un segundo de ventaja sobre Asuka y se lo notaba menos agitado, Rei llegó 26 segundo después mucho más cansada que Asuka, ciertamente su estado físico estaba lejos del de sus compañeros pilotos. Mientras tanto, al resto del curso aún les quedaba una vuelta por dar al circuito, sin embargo, las chicas se encontraban mirando atentamente a Shinji, contemplando con fascinación como su remera se pegaba a su pecho marcando su insipiente musculatura, a excepción de Hikari que, aunque lo notó, centraba su atención en Touji.

Por su lado, los varones alternaban entre ver a Rei, quien estaba recostada tratando de recuperarse, inflando su pecho con cada inspiración y Asuka, que se encontraba menos agitada, pero con la transpiración, su pecho resaltaba por sobre las demás.

–Bien hecho, chicos, han estado bastante bien. Aunque Rei necesita mejorar su condición física y, Asuka, si te hubieras medido un poco más, podrías haber llegado antes que Shinji, aprovechando tu mayor velocidad con un sprint final. La próxima vez, la entrada en calor será en las cintas de ejercicio, yo pondré su velocidad máxima, el objetivo es igualar sus resistencias antes de equiparar sus velocidades. –señaló Kaji– Bueno, descansen un poco, luego iremos al gimnasio para practicar un poco de combate. Y antes de que lo olvide, nuestro próximo encuentro será el jueves, vengan con un traje de baño debajo de la ropa de ejercicio, ya que tendremos la piscina solo para nosotros.

–Bueno, parece ser que es mejor el entrenamiento alemán, ¿no te parece, Shinji?

–Al menos en la parte física. –otorgó el morocho– Habrá que esperar a que conozcas los entrenamientos de simulación y sincronización. Yo no puedo compararlos porque me sometieron a uno intensivo, y recuerda que no te acompañaba a los tuyos.

–Ciertamente parece que están mejor entrenados que yo. –comentó Rei.

–Como bien dijo Shinji, al menos en lo físico. –devolvió Asuka.

–Bueno, chicos, creo que ya están listos, así que vamos. –llamó el japonés sin afeitar.

Asuka y Shinji tendieron sus manos para ayudar a Rei a ponerse de pie, antes de seguir a su entrenador rumbo al gimnasio para continuar con la rutina que él había preparado.

* * *

Tras un poco de estiramiento, Kaji les indicó que hoy realizarían un combate de practica para evaluar sus habilidades. El primer enfrentamiento sería entre Asuka y Shinji, para darle a Rei un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse. Nuevamente, se pudo apreciar que los dos pilotos entrenados en Alemania se encontraban bastante parejos en cuanto a sus destrezas, pero diferían en que el morocho era un poco más fuerte, mientras que la pelirroja tenía mayor velocidad para reaccionar a los ataques y contrarrestarlos. Gracias a esa diferencia, y a que claramente Shinji se contenía un poco, la ganadora fue Asuka.

Luego, llegó el turno de Rei de enfrentar a sus compañeros, comenzando con el varón. A pesar de que aparentaba ser más débil físicamente que Asuka, la peliazul resultó ser tan fuerte como Shinji, si no es que más, lo cual quedó bastante claro cuando conectó un golpe en su estómago y lo derribó con facilidad.

–Parece que el entrenamiento de combate está bastante igualado, ¿no, Asuka?

–Ya veremos, Kaji, aún debe enfrentarme a mí. –respondió la germana a la provocación de su extutor– La próxima vez, baka, en lugar de contenerte para no lastimar a tu rival, usa una llave para derribarlo. –aconsejó mientras con Rei lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. –aseguró acercándose al oído de su novia susurró– No te confíes, creo que se estaba conteniendo.

Asuka simplemente asintió ante el consejo de Shinji mientras se alejaba para posicionarse a la espera de Rei, que se quedó un momento dialogando con el varón:

–No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

–No, tranquila, solo me sorprendiste y me sacaste un poco el aire, gracias por preguntar.

–¿Ya están listas, chicas? –consultó Kaji.

–Hai. –respondieron las féminas, adquiriendo una pose de guardia.

Tanto Asuka como Rei permanecieron quietas por un momento mientras se estudiaban, buscando alguna falencia en la defensa de la otra para atacar. Al final, la pelirroja decidió lanzar un golpe al rostro, para evaluar qué tan rápida podía llegar a ser su oponente. La ojirroja lo esquivó con facilidad y contraatacó con el mismo movimiento que había empleado para derribar a Shinji, pero la germana fue más rápida y lo esquivó, retrocediendo en el proceso.

El combate continuó con intercambios de golpes que se bloqueaban sin mucho esfuerzo, sobre todo por parte de Rei, ya que Asuka era más rápida, mientras la peliazul lanzaba dos golpes, ella soltaba tres. Pero poco a poco se pudo ver que Rei estaba ganando tiempo para terminar de recuperarse, a la vez que evaluaba mejor a su oponente.

Finalmente, cuando las respiraciones de ambas adolescentes estaban en el mismo ritmo, indicando que su cansancio era igual, Rei tomó la ofensiva. Paulatinamente, la velocidad de la ojirroja fue igualando a la de su contrincante, hasta que la superó ligeramente, y mientras esquivaba un puñetazo dirigido a su estómago, le aplicó una llave a Asuka logrando derribarla y dar por terminado el combate.

–Ves, baka, así es como vences a tu oponente cuando no quieres lastimarlo. Gracias, Rei. –dijo tomando la mano ofrecida– Shinji tenía razón, te estuviste conteniendo, ¿verdad?

–Solo te estaba estudiando mientras me recuperaba de la entrada en calor y mi combate con Shinji.

–Eso fue muy astuto. Pero Kaji tiene razón, necesitas mejorar tu resistencia física. Si el combate se hubiera extendido un poco más, tanto Shinji como yo te habríamos vencido.

Rei no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La clase continuó con trabajo físico en los aparatos disponibles en el gimnasio. El agente les informó que alguien más se encargaría de las clases de combate mientras él se concentraría en mejorar y balancear sus estados físicos para que los tres rindieran de igual forma. Para cuando la clase de los pilotos terminó, ya todos los demás estudiantes se habían retirado a sus hogares o asistido a los clubes extracurriculares.

En la puerta del instituto, los pilotos se toparon con Hikari, que los estaba esperando como había acordado con Asuka. Rei se separó del grupo, pues debía ir al Cuartel General para realizar estudios de rutina, y algunas pruebas con el EVA-00, el cual, ya se encontraba perfectamente funcional, pero aún faltaban algunos ajustes que requerían su colaboración.

Por su lado, Asuka, Shinji y Hikari se dirigieron al apartamento, donde entre los tres hicieron los deberes. No les demandó mucho tiempo, gracias a que el idioma dejó de ser un impedimento y los pilotos respondieron todas las dudas de su compañera. Aprovecharon la oportunidad para cocinar junto a la pecosa, que además de aprender algunos trucos de sus compañeros, terminó por quedarse a cenar.

* * *

Gradualmente, Asuka se adaptó a la nueva rutina de tener que levantarse temprano para ir a luchar contra el sueño, tolerando las clases sobre temas que ya dominaba, sobre todo cuando tocaba el monólogo sobre el Segundo Impacto. Afortunadamente, cuando las materias se empezaron a repetir, ya los profesores se habían hecho a la idea de que ella y Shinji eran una unidad y no se molestaban en decirles algo porque juntaran sus pupitres para compartir sus libros de texto. Situación que aprovechaban para demostrarse su afecto a través de un abrazo, en el cual la pelirroja recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

* * *

El jueves, la pareja descubrió una actividad que su compañera piloto disfrutaba, la natación. Por primera vez, desde que la conocieron, tuvieron la oportunidad de apreciar la felicidad en su rostro, aunque no se debiera a probar un nuevo plato preparado por ellos. Las habilidades de natación de Rei estaban a la par de las de la pareja, pero su resistencia era mayor. Cuando ellos pararon a descansar, la peliazul aún continuaba con su rutina.

* * *

El viernes, tras las clases, ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, al igual que Rei, Asuka y Shinji se ofrecieron a acompañarla, con la idea de conocer donde vivía, además, sería útil para intentar acercarse un poco más a ella. Durante el trayecto, la pareja invitó a la peliazul a que fuera con ellos a la casa de Misato la próxima vez que no tuviera actividad en el Cuartel General tras el instituto.

La caminata fue bastante larga y algo silenciosa, ya que no encontraban más temas de conversación que no fueran sobre el instituto o algunos platillos vegetarianos que le resultarían muy sencillos de preparar a Rei, los cuales serían de los primeros que le enseñarían el lunes durante la hora del almuerzo. A medida que el viaje progresaba, Asuka y Shinji pudieron apreciar que las calles eran cada vez más solitarias, y el ruido de las construcciones se hacía progresivamente más fuerte y frecuente.

De pronto, divisaron una edificación que a simple vista se veía muy deteriorada. Aparentemente, era uno de los primeros edificios levantados en la ciudad y seguramente no contaba con el sistema retráctil. Posiblemente, se construyó de manera provisoria para albergar a los obreros que trabajarían en la construcción de la ciudad y sus familias, dado que los nuevos edificios requerirían mucho más tiempo de trabajo.

Poco a poco, se acercaron al edificio con apariencia de abandonado, hasta que finalmente Rei se detuvo en la puerta y anunció:

–Hemos llegado. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, ha sido agradable.

Al oírla, la pareja se miró entre sí con preocupación.

–Rei, me habías dicho que vives sola, ¿no? –recordó Shinji.

–Así es. –afirmó la ojirroja.

–¿En esta zona, donde solo te puedes cruzar con obreros lejos del resto de la población? –consultó Asuka en tono preocupado.

–Correcto, el comandante Ikari me trasladó aquí cuando comencé a asistir al instituto y dejé de vivir en Cuartel General.

–¡¿Antes vivías en el Cuartel General?! –exclamó el varón sorprendido.

–Hai.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–Desde que tengo memoria, he necesitado control médico, y lo más eficiente era que viviera allí para que pudieran monitorearme y asistirme de ser necesario. –explicó la peliazul.

Nuevamente, Asuka y Shinji se miraron con preocupación y asombro por esta nueva información sobre su compañera. Entonces la ojiazul, con preocupación, tras volver a observar el edificio, solicitó:

–Si no es molestia, nos gustaría conocer tu departamento, Rei.

–No veo porque eso habría de molestarme.

* * *

Al ingresar en el edificio, Rei se encaminó directamente a las escaleras, ignorando completamente el ascensor, Asuka y Shinji la siguieron, apreciando que lo había ignorado, porque estaba fuera de servicio. Subieron hasta el cuarto piso, y tras pasar la primera puerta, la peliazul se detuvo a unos metros frente a la segunda. El interior del edificio estaba en igual estado de abandono que la fachada. Sobre el marco de la puerta, se podía apreciar un pequeño letrero con el número 402.

La ojirroja no se molestó en usar una llave o una tarjeta para abrir la puerta, sino que simplemente la empujó dado que la cerradura estaba rota. Esto provocó que nuevamente la pelirroja y el morocho se miraran el uno al otro con preocupación, mientras un sudor frío bajaba por sus espaldas. Rei entró al departamento y sus compañeros pilotos la siguieron.

* * *

Entraron directamente al sector que estaba destinado a la cocina, o al menos eso era lo que daba a entender el hecho de que en ese pasillo, del lado derecho, se encontrara una estufa, algunas alacenas y una pileta; todo presentaba un estado total de abandono. Se veían varios platos sucios apilados en el fregadero y algunos envases de comida instantánea esparcidos sobre la mesada, además, los orificios de las hornallas estaban cubiertos de tierra y pelusa por falta de uso. Los únicos objetos que parecían medianamente cuidados eran un pequeño horno microondas y una pava eléctrica.

Frente a la cocina se encontraba una puerta acordeón que seguramente conducía al baño, en el cual no entraron, simplemente siguieron a Rei, que continuo su camino hasta la habitación.

Entre el dormitorio y el pasillo/cocina no había una puerta, sino solo un umbral. El lugar tenía la apariencia de un cuarto de hospital, poseía un gran ventanal cubierto por una cortina azul, y junto a esta, estaba una cama de metal muy parecida a las que se podrían encontrar en una enfermería de los años 80, con una lámpara sujetada de la cabecera.

En un rincón, divisaron una mini nevera sobre la cual descansaba una bandeja con una jarra y un vaso con agua, además de algunos rollos de vendas junto con varios frascos y bolsas con medicamentos. Al otro lado de la nevera, en el piso, pudieron ver una caja de cartón con varías vendas manchadas de sangre descartadas y algunas moscas volando sobre las mismas.

Con algo de temor, Asuka y Shinji se adentraron más en la habitación. La germana pudo apreciar que las sábanas de la cama no estaban limpias, sobre todo las de la almohada, que presentaba muchas manchas de sangre. El varón vio que sobre la cama colgaba un pequeño tendero con ropa interior de Rei secándose y un segundo uniforme que se había empapado con el goteo de la ropa.

El piso y las paredes demostraban que prácticamente nunca se había limpiado el lugar. Se podían divisar algunas cucarachas refugiándose de la luz debajo de los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. La vista del morocho se centró en un par de gafas ubicadas sobre el pequeño refrigerador, éstas tenían los cristales partidos y los marcos un poco deformes. No pudo evitar que le resultaran muy familiares.

Asuka y Shinji compartieron una nueva mirada de preocupación ante el estado de la vivienda de Rei. Solo eso bastó para que se dieran cuenta de que los dos estaban pensando lo mismo y tras un asentimiento mutuo, Asuka tomó la palabra:

–Rei, toma todas tus cosas, al menos lo esencial, vienes con nosotros. –prácticamente ordenó.

–¿Por qué? –consultó la peliazul.

–No puedes continuar viviendo en un lugar como este, no es apropiado para ti. Sobre todo, si recuerdo las heridas que presentabas cuando te conocí, me sorprende que viviendo aquí no hallas contraído alguna infección. –respondió Shinji.

–Solo un indigente contemplaría la posibilidad de dormir aquí y solo por resguardarse de la lluvia. Es evidente que la estructura es inestable, diría que podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento. –intervino Asuka– Además, no es seguro, cualquier Pervers malnacido podría ingresar y hacerte daño. –dijo con ira y preocupación.

–El Comandante Ikari ha designado este lugar como mi residencia, si no fuera apropiado no lo habría hecho. –señaló Rei.

–Mira, puede que cuando te lo asignara se encontrara en mejor estado, pero ya no es seguro. –indicó el morocho, tratando de pensar bien de su padre.

–Creo que debo consultarlo con el Comandante.

–Rei, sabes que tengo mayor rango que tú, ¿verdad? –preguntó la pelirroja bastante irritada obteniendo un asentimiento– Entonces te ordeno que juntes tus cosas y vengas con nosotros, esta noche dormirás en la casa de la Capitana Katsuragi.

El hecho de que fuera una orden de un superior y que, además, nombrará a la Capitana Katsuragi, hizo dudar a Rei. Recordando las atenciones que sus compañeros pilotos habían tenido para con ella desde que los conoció y evaluando las expresiones de sus rostros, la ojirroja terminó por obedecer, a pesar de que Asuka solo tenía autoridad para darle órdenes en batalla y siempre que el Comandante no dijera lo contrario.

Sin esperar a que Rei hiciera un movimiento, la germana procedió a enviarle un mensaje a Misato, notificándole de la situación, además de darle la dirección del lugar para que comprobara con sus propios ojos como vivía la piloto de la Unidad 00.

La peliazul tomó un bolso del armario que se encontraba frente a la ventana y se dispuso a guardar la ropa que estaba sobre la cama. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver que dentro del armario solo estaba ese pequeño bolso, no había ninguna prenda de ropa. Luego de meter toda la ropa en el bolso, Rei lo dejó sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño, volviendo con algunas toallas y toallones celestes bastante desgastados, además de algunos elementos de higiene personal. Por último, la ojirroja recogió los medicamentos y el par de gafas, el cual colocó en un estuche.

–Estoy lista.

–Shinji, ayúdala con el bolso.

Rei tomó las cosas del instituto, mientras que Shinji tomaba el bolso y Asuka daba una última mirada al lugar rogando porque no apareciera ninguna otra alimaña aparte de los insectos que ya había visto.

* * *

Al salir del departamento, los tres pilotos enfilaron hacia el departamento de Misato. Cuando se hallaban a unas tres cuadras del lugar, pudieron divisar un deportivo gris descapotado cerca de una cuadra. Éste estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos mientras hacía sonar su bocina.

–Hola, chicos. –saludó con su clásica sonrisa el agente a bordo de su Lotus Elan 1600.

–¡Kaji! ¿Qué haces por aquí? –consultó Shinji.

–Misato me llamó y me pidió que viniera para acercarlos. Por suerte estaba bastante cerca de aquí y las calles están desiertas. ¿Eso es todo lo que llevan?

–Ja. –respondió Asuka con claro fastidio e ira en su voz ante las pocas pertenencias de su compañera.

Rei ocupó el asiento del copiloto, mientras que la pelirroja y el morocho se ubicaron en el asiento trasero junto con los bolsos, después de todo, a ellos les gustaba apretujarse.

* * *

En solo unos 20 minutos llegaron a la casa de Misato, donde Kaji los dejó y se excusó diciendo que aún tenía asuntos que atender, además, solo había ido por si necesitaban trasportar más cosas.

Al ingresar en la Residencia Katsuragi, Asuka y Shinji guiaron a Rei hacia la habitación que se encontraba desocupada. Allí, la ayudaron a sacar las pocas cajas que se encontraban almacenadas, para luego dejarlas en un rincón de la sala de estar. Mientras, la pelirroja la asistió para acomodar sus cosas en el armario del cuarto y Shinji se fue en busca de un futón.

–Mañana iremos por una cama para ti. –indicó Shinji.

–No es necesario. Seguramente, el Comandante me asignará un nuevo domicilio.

–Ya veremos, pero mientras estés con nosotros, nos aseguraremos de que lo hagas de la forma más cómoda posible. Además, iremos de compras, necesitas ampliar tu guardarropa con urgencia. –señaló Asuka.

Rei miró su ropa acomodada en el armario para luego mirar a sus compañeros, quienes también vestían ropa semejante, lo cual la confundía, por lo que les preguntó:

–¿Qué tiene de malo mí guardarropa?

–Solo tienes algunas mudas de ropa interior y dos uniformes del instituto. Eres una chica, necesitas variedad para las actividades fuera del instituto y NERV. –respondió la ojiazul.

–No lo entiendo, esa ropa me fue proporcionada por la doctora Akagi por órdenes del Comandante, si necesitara algo más ellos me lo darían.

–Bueno, esto llevará tiempo. –dijo la pelirroja en dirección a su novio, en busca de apoyo.

–Rei, confía en nosotros. Realmente necesitas pasatiempos, no es sano que solo vivas para el instituto y ser piloto de EVA. Asuka, ¿por qué no buscas algo que puedas prestarle para que se dé un baño? Mientras, veré que puedo preparar para la cena.

–Claro, ven, Rei. Oh, es cierto, quedan muchos panqueques, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le hacemos una lasaña vegetariana?

–Es una muy buena idea, es muy parecido a los canelones, –explicó el varón– además, podrás probarla recién hecha.

* * *

Tras seleccionar algo de ropa para que su compañera se vistiera luego de su baño, Asuka la guio al mismo antes de unirse a Shinji para comenzar a preparar la cena. Ninguno de los dos recordó un detalle bastante importante, ya que estaban más concentrados en la cena y que aún estaban indignados por la forma en que vivía su compañera.

Antes de que Asuka y Shinji pudieran empezar a picar las verduras para la lasaña de Rei y el estofado para ellos y Misato, la puerta del baño se abrió. En ese momento, los dos se miraron de reojo recordando su descuido y algo sorprendidos de no haber escuchado un grito de su compañera. El morocho concentró su vista al frente, temiendo lo que podría encontrar si se volteaba, dejando que su novia se ocupara. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, así como se había abierto la puerta se cerró.

Cuando Asuka se dio la vuelta, se encontró a Pen-Pen caminando hacia su refrigerador tranquilamente. Provocando que la vena en la frente de la pelirroja se marcara y mirara con furia al plumífero antes comenzar a regañarlo:

–¿No te advertí que debías de avisar cada vez que entraras al baño a bañarte?

Solo la pregunta provocó que el pingüino se congelara en su lugar y tragara grueso antes de empezar a temblar.

–Esta es tu última advertencia. Ya he averiguado un par de recetas de los esquimales, cuyo principal ingrediente eres tú.

Tras decir eso, Asuka le dio una patada bastante suave, provocando que el ave se deslizara hacia su refrigerador y se golpeara ligeramente la cabeza seguido de un pequeño chichón. Para su fortuna, no quedó inconsciente por el golpe y rápidamente se refugió en su refrigerador, antes de que la germana decidiera que el castigo no había sido suficiente.

* * *

La pelirroja se dirigió al baño para asegurarse de que su compañera se encontrara bien y que no se hubiera desmayado por encontrarse con Pen-Pen de esa manera.

–Permiso, Rei. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al ingresar al baño, se encontró a la ojirroja sumergida en la bañera disfrutando de su baño.

–Hai, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Oh, es que olvidamos presentarte a Pen-Pen, el pingüino, nosotros lo conocimos de la misma forma que tú y no nos pareció nada agradable.

–Comprendo, pero esta es su casa, es natural que se tome ciertas libertades, mientras que yo soy solo una invitada. Además, no me molestó su presencia y me di cuenta de ella en cuanto entre a este sector.

–De acuerdo, pero esta casa es más nuestra qué de ese plumífero y tú eres nuestra invitada. Bien, dejaré que termines de bañarte.

–Gracias.

Rei continuó disfrutando plácidamente de su baño, mientras que Asuka volvía con su novio para continuar preparando la cena.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, los preparativos para la cena estaban terminados, solo faltaba armar la lasaña vegetariana y concluir la cocción del estofado. En ese momento, Rei salió del baño con el toallón sobre sus hombros y la muda de ropa en sus manos en lugar llevarla puesta. Al verla, Asuka se petrificó en su lugar y se sonrojó completamente, dejando caer el cucharon con el que estaba revolviendo el estofado. Ese sonido llamó la atención de su novio, quien se giró en su dirección para ver qué había pasado y consultar:

–Asuka, ¿qué suce…

El varón no terminó su frase al ver a su compañera completamente desnuda ante él, sorprendiéndose al igual que la pelirroja, la cual, al oírlo, reaccionó cubriéndole los ojos y reprendiendo a Rei:

–¡REI! ¡Cúbrete! Para eso te presté ropa, o, al menos, envuélvete con el toallón. Shinji, mejor date la vuelta.

El morocho, completamente enrojecido, se volvió a girar sin que la ojiazul le quitara la mano de sus ojos mientras que la peliazul los miró extrañada, pues no entendía cuál era el problema. A ella le gustaba permanecer unos momentos así antes de vestirse, sin secarse por completo, para que al evaporarse el resto de la humedad sobre su piel, la refrescara. Nunca tuvo quejas en los vestidores.

–Siempre salgo así después de un baño, me gusta que mi cuerpo termine de secarse solo y me refresque en el proceso.

–Pues aquí no puedes hacerlo, no debes andar desnuda frente a los varones, como Shinji. –dijo Asuka mientras la vena en su frente amenazaba con explotar de la ira_– _«_Tranquila, recuerda que hasta hace poco vivía sola y carece de muchas habilidades sociales._»_ –_se dijo mentalmente.

–¿Por qué?

Le preguntó la ojirroja aún sin comprender a su compañera y anfitriona. Recordaba que muchas veces, durante sus pruebas y exámenes físicos con la doctora Akagi en los que se encontraba desnuda, tanto el Comandante como el Subcomandante se encontraban allí supervisando y la mujer nunca presentó ninguna objeción.

–Confía en mí, Rei, luego te lo explicaré. Ahora, por favor, ve a la habitación y no vuelvas a menos que estés completamente vestida con la ropa que te presté.

–Está bien.

La adolescente se marchó, dejando a sus compañeros completamente enrojecidos por el incidente reciente.

–No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. –comentó Shinji.

–Ni yo, no solo necesita ayuda para dialogar con otros, parece que también hay que enseñarle lo que es el decoro y el pudor. Parece una mezcla entre un robot y una muñeca de cuerda.

–Sí, tenemos mucho que hacer por ella. Lo mejor será hablar con Misato para que también viva aquí con nosotros.

–Oye, espero que no estés pensando aprovecharte de la situación y de su inocencia. –advirtió Asuka un poco enojada pero también en broma para romper la tensión.

–¡¿QUÉ?! Ya te dije que no me interesa de esa manera, solo quiero ayudarla, además, soy tu novio y no tengo ningún interés en cambiarte.

–Lo sé, baka, solo te estaba molestando para romper un poco la tensión. Recuerdo que no te resististe cuando cubrí tus ojos y al darte la vuelta como te solicité. –señaló la germana envolviendo el cuello de su novio con los brazos para darle un corto beso– Los dos nos confiamos un poco cuando no la escuchamos gritar al conocer a Pen-Pen, ni imitar nuestras acciones después.

–Tienes razón. Mejor consigamos un cartel para colgar en el baño que advierta la presencia de ese pingüino que le gusta bañarse sin avisar. –ofreció el ojiazul provocando que su novia se riera ante la idea, pero la corto con un beso– Volvamos a prestarle atención a las hornallas antes de que se nos pase la comida o algo se queme.

–¡Cierto!

* * *

La peliazul permaneció en la habitación que le habían preparado, dejando que la humedad del baño se evaporara y refrescara su cuerpo antes de vestirse y reunirse nuevamente con sus compañeros. Cuando lo hizo, la comida ya casi estaba lista, solo restaba esperar a que Misato llegara.

Los tres pilotos se sentaron en el sofá a ver un poco de televisión, Rei se unió a ellos con Pen-Pen en sus brazos, que, ante la ausencia de su dueña, busco refugio en la joven. Después de todo, ella no había armado un escándalo tras sorprenderlo durante su baño, como los otros dos adolescentes.

La ojirroja estaba fascinada con la televisión. No es que no conociera el aparato, sino que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usar una. El Comandante y la doctora Akagi le suministraban lo que necesitaba para que su desempeño como piloto fuera el mejor, si ellos no le habían dado un televisor, entonces no lo necesitaba, ese era su razonamiento.

Pero no queriendo ofender a quienes le habían dado un lugar para pasar la noche, además de proporcionarle nuevos alimentos de una calidad sin duda superior a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y que parecían mostrar sincera preocupación por su bienestar, decidió unirse a ellos mientras esperaban la llegada de la Capitana Katsuragi para cenar.

* * *

Alrededor de las 20hs., Misato llegó al departamento, se la notaba cansada y algo indignada, lo último, de seguro se debía a su visita al departamento de Rei. La peli-morada tomó una lata de su Yebisu y le dio un largo trago, terminándola de una sentada antes de agarrar otra.

–Chicos, por favor, vayan sirviendo en lo que me cambio. Luego de la cena hablaremos.

Sin decir más, la ojimarrón pasó junto a los adolescentes, no pudiendo evitar regalarle una cálida sonrisa a Rei al verla con Pen-Pen en sus brazos antes de introducirse en su cuarto para cambiarse. La peliazul ayudó a sus compañeros acomodando la mesa mientras estos se ocupaban de servir los platos.

* * *

La cena trascurrió tranquilamente y en silencio, solo interrumpido por alguna risa de Misato al ver algo gracioso en la tele, además de los clásicos elogios a la pareja por sus dotes culinarios. Incluso la ojirroja elogió la lasaña que le prepararon sus compañeros y disfrutó mucho el hecho de cenar en compañía. Asuka solo permitió que su tutora probara una pequeña porción de lasaña después de mucho insistir, y solo como agradecimiento por recibir a Rei en el apartamento sin poner ninguna condición.

Luego de cenar, todos colaboraron con la limpieza y guardaron las sobras. Tras terminar, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa para hablar sobre la situación de la peliazul.

–Primero que nada, Rei, si hay algo que hayas dejado en tu antiguo departamento, mañana iremos a buscarlo. –comenzó Misato– Segundo, hasta que te asignen un nuevo hogar, el cual yo debo aprobar, permanecerás con nosotros.

–Gracias, Capitana Katsuragi.

–No es nada, no te preocupes. Debí de estar más atenta, no puedo creer que te hayan tenido tanto tiempo viviendo en ese… Lugar. Y puedes solo decirme Misato cuando no estemos trabajando, como lo hacen Asuka y Shinji.

La ojirroja asintió con la cabeza. Tras compartir una mirada con su novia, como buscando aprobación, el varón interrumpió:

–Misato, ¿no podría quedarse aquí con nosotros? Tú también podrías ser su tutora.

–Es cierto, puede quedarse en la habitación que le preparamos hoy, las cosas que estábamos guardando allí podríamos almacenarlas en algún almacén o incluso en el Cuartel General. –agregó Asuka– Además, cuando nuestra casa esté lista, tenemos mucho más lugar como para que ella se instale ahí. Sin mencionar que, ya que nos obligan a asistir al instituto por cuestiones de logística, también sería apropiado que los pilotos convivamos bajo un mismo techo.

–Tienes un muy buen punto allí. La verdad, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, después de todo, yo paso la mayor parte del día en el Cuartel General, solo logro convivir con ustedes por la noche y un poco por la mañana entre semana. Así que la decisión es de ustedes y de Rei, claro.

–Entonces, ¿qué dices, Rei? ¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotros? –consultó la pelirroja.

–Si el Comandante lo aprueba y ustedes no tienen inconvenientes con ello, acepto. –respondió Rei.

–No te preocupes por eso, ustedes son mi responsabilidad y con el argumento que Asuka me acaba de dar, el Comandante lo aprobará, no te preocupes por eso.

–Solo depende de ti, Rei, ya nos has oído, este departamento es de Misato…

Shinji fue interrumpido por un carraspeo de Misato, antes de dar un nuevo trago a su Yebisu y luego señaló:

–Nuestro, ya se los dije.

–Bueno, nuestro, pero como ella es quien paga el alquiler, quisimos su aprobación.

–Y esta semana ustedes estuvieron pagando la comida, además de algunos muebles y los nuevos televisores.

–Lo que Shinji intenta decir, es que nos gustaría que vivas aquí con nosotros. Si nuestra casa no estuviera en proceso de remodelación, te lo hubiéramos ofrecido en cuanto vimos el estado de tu viejo departamento.

La germana fue la última en hablar, antes de que su novio volviera a decir algo y su tutora lo interrumpiera nuevamente.

–Creo que eso sería agradable.

–Y si vives con nosotros, no necesitaremos enseñarte a cocinar en el instituto, podrás aprender viéndonos cada vez que cocinemos algo. –aseguró la ojiazul.

–Podemos empezar mañana mismo con el desayuno. –ofreció el varón.

–Eso es aceptable. –aceptó la peliazul.

–Muy bien, eso lo decide. Desde ahora, Rei vivirá con nosotros. El lunes haré todo el papeleo. –dijo la peli-morada con algo de pesar en lo último, pero sacudiendo su cabeza agregó– Y para celebrarlo mañana haremos una pequeña fiesta.

–Mejor otro día. –respondieron Asuka y Shinji en sincronía, agitando una mano en negación.

Esto tomó un poco por sorpresa a la mujer, pero a Rei no pareció afectarle. Al ver su reacción Asuka explicó:

–Nosotros no estaremos por la noche, Kaji nos llevará a cenar a Shinji y a mí.

–Cierto, la cena. –recordó la mujer– ¿Entonces cenarán con Kaji?

–No, solo nos llevará y pagará la cena, pero no permanecerá con nosotros. –concluyó la pelirroja.

–¿Y cómo planean volver? –consultó la ojimarrón.

–En taxi. –respondió Shinji.

–Está bien, si no consiguen uno no duden en llamarme.

–Claro, no te preocupes, además, seguramente los gorilas de la Sección 2 estarán al pendiente de nosotros. –afirmó Asuka.

–Sí, eso ya lo sé, ¿crees que Kaji o yo dejaríamos a dos adolescentes moverse por su cuenta, aunque sea en un establecimiento público? Sin olvidar que son pilotos. Su seguridad es una de las prioridades de NERV.

Asuka y Shinji le dirigieron una mirada de indignación antes de que el varón retrucara:

–¿Estás segura de que somos prioridad para NERV? Después de ver el lugar en el que Rei ha estado viviendo, tengo serias dudas al respecto.

–No necesitaste llave para entrar… Cualquier malnacido pudo entrar y hacer un desastre ante el menor descuido de la Sección 2. –ejemplificó la germana.

–Ese fue un gran descuido de mi parte y les agradezco que lo remediaran, realmente me enorgullecen.

Al no tener ningún otro tema del cual hablar, la pareja de adolescentes se despidió de sus dos compañeras de piso y se retiraron a su dormitorio para intercambiar algunas muestras de afecto antes de irse a dormir. Por su lado, Misato invitó a Rei a que se quedara con ella mirando un poco de televisión, a lo cual la peliazul aceptó, sobre todo porque en ese momento había comenzado un documental que captó su atención.

Antes de retirarse a descansar, la peli-morada le dijo a Rei que podía seguir mirando lo que quisiera, pues a ella no le molestaba. La adolescente se quedó mirando otro documental en compañía del pingüino, al menos por otra hora más, hasta que el plumífero también se retiró a descansar. Al igual que como venía haciendo desde que comenzó a comer los almuerzos preparados por Shinji, Rei se durmió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, solo que un poco más evidente.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, alrededor de las 9hs, tras higienizarse, Asuka y Shinji se toparon con Rei al salir del baño. La esperaron hasta que la ojirroja terminó con su rutina y entre los tres prepararon un desayuno vegetariano, compuesto por el tradicional tamagoyaki y una variante mezclada con espinaca. Sería algo sencillo y rápido que Rei podría aprender sin ningún inconveniente, además, la guiaron para que ella se encargara de cocinarlos.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, cuando todo estuvo listo, Misato se les unió para desayunar, atraída por el aroma y tan solo después de tomar su primera cerveza del día.

* * *

Tras el desayuno, en el cual la ojimarrón felicitó a Rei por su colaboración y recibió recriminación por parte de Asuka por ser floja y no prestar atención como su nueva compañera, los cuatro fueron al viejo apartamento de la peliazul para buscar lo que hubiera dejado allí. Básicamente, algunos libros, un poco de comida instantánea para alegría de Misato y algunos elementos de higiene personal.

* * *

Misato dejó a los adolescentes en el centro comercial, mientras ella llevaba las escasas pertenencias de Rei al departamento. Luego volvería para unírsele a ellos, ya que estaba muy interesada en prestar ayuda en la compra de un nuevo guardarropa para la ojirroja.

Una hora más tarde, la mujer se reunió con sus cargos frente a una tienda de ropa. Los pilotos ya habían comprado una cama de dos plazas con colchón, almohadas y sábanas, además de un escritorio, una silla y dos laptops, una para Rei y otra para compartir entre Asuka y Shinji, la cual era cargada por este último.

Por fortuna, Shinji ya estaba completamente acostumbrado a acompañar a su novia cuando iba en busca de renovar su guardarropa, por lo cual, no sufrió de las casi dos horas que pasaron Misato y Asuka aconsejando a Rei sobre qué comparar. Solo se sitió ligeramente molesto por lo poco que su compañera terminó comprando: Tres vestidos, dos trajes de baño, tres remeras, dos jeans clásicos, una bermuda blanca y no sabía cuanta ropa interior debido a que decidió dar una vuelta mientras las féminas visitaban esa sección.

Esa cantidad de prendas era lo mínimo que su novia, Misato o Mari compraba cuando encontraban una oferta. Pero pudo ser incluso menor si Asuka y su tutora no hubieran insistido en que debía de llevar todo. Además, la germana le hizo prometer que la próxima tarde libre volverían para comprar algunas prendas más, además de que Rei aceptaría considerar algunas de sus prendas que ya casi no usaba. También la peli-morada la obligó a llevar puesta parte de las nuevas adquisiciones, un jean y una remera turquesa con cuello rojo en lugar de su uniforme del instituto.

En la tienda de calzados el resultado fue aún peor, solo lograron que comprara un par de zapatillas deportivas negras y unos zapatos azules sin tacones.

* * *

Por la tarde, los cuatro prepararon la cena que Misato y Rei comerían, ya que Asuka y Shinji no estarían. Aunque la mujer solo colaboró en cortar verduras, aún no se animaban a dejarla cocinar.

Finalmente, tras dejar a la pareja en un restaurante francés que contaba con pista de baile, Kaji volvió al departamento para cenar con Misato y Rei. Había acordado con Shinji y Asuka que lo llamarían a él para que los fuera a buscar. Tras cenar, los tres, junto con Pen-Pen, se acomodaron en el sillón para ver una película.

Alrededor de las 23hs Rei y Pen-Pen se fueron a dormir, dejando a Kaji y Misato a solas en la sala de estar viendo televisión, a la espera del llamado de la pareja de adolescentes. La ojimarrón se quedó para hacerle compañía al espía, lo que les dio una nueva oportunidad de volver a acercarse en busca de recomponer su antigua relación. Estaban yendo despacio, ya que ambos querían hacer las cosas bien. Pero no pudieron evitar dejar que la vieja llama se reavivara y al menos compartir un fogoso beso.

Por fortuna o desgracia para ellos, antes de que las cosas subieran de tono, el celular del hombre sin afeitar sonó, indicando que la velada romántica de la pareja de pilotos había llegado a su fin, al igual que el acercamiento de los adultos, al menos por hoy.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron bastante tranquilos, aunque un poco frustrante tanto para Asuka como para Shinji. Durante las sesiones de entrenamiento de sincronización o de simulación de combate con los EVAs, no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con comodidad con sus madres. Incluso en una oportunidad, realizaron una prueba cruzada entre Asuka y Shinji para tener de referencia y comparar con los resultados obtenidos durante su enfrentamiento con Gaghiel, donde apenas pudieron saludar a sus respectivas suegras, ya que Ritsuko constantemente les solicitaba algo, impidiéndoles dialogar sin llamar la atención.

Por el lado de Rei, se había adaptado muy bien a la convivencia con sus compañeros pilotos y la Capitana Katsuragi, hecho que se vio reflejado en una mejora en su porcentaje de sincronización. Aunque aún era algo retraída y no participaba activamente en las conversaciones con sus compañeros del instituto durante los almuerzos, si les prestaba más atención, además, sus emociones y reacciones poco a poco se volvían ligeramente más notorias.

Con ayuda de Asuka, Hikari logró acercarse un poco más a Touji, pero sin llegar a entablar una relación sentimental, solo afianzaron y fortalecieron su amistad. Mientras que Misato y Kaji comenzaban a recomponer su relación lentamente, podrían haber progresado un poco más deprisa, pero la galantería del espía y las inseguridades consecuentes de la capitana lo impedían.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

Era ya el tercer jueves desde que Rei vivía con Misato y sus compañeros pilotos. La peliazul, seguía mejorando en su interacción con Asuka y Shinji, gracias a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos, pero aún necesitaba mejorar con el resto de las personas.

Los tres elegidos se encontraban en medio de la siguiente clase tras el almuerzo, cuando sus celulares comenzaron a sonar, lo que indicaba que un Mensajero se acercaba a Tokio-3. Según el protocolo, debían dejar el salón y dirigirse al Cuartel General de NERV, por lo que Asuka, Rei y Shinji se pusieron de pie, excusándose antes de salir por la puerta rumbo a la entrada del instituto, donde una camioneta de la Sección 2 esperaba para llevarlos.

La camioneta con los tres pilotos ya estaba en marcha cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

–¿Por qué recién suena ahora la alarma de evacuación? –cuestiono Shinji.

–Baka, si sonara antes que nuestros teléfonos, se nos dificultaría salir del salón en medio de todos los estudiantes intentando evacuar. –respondió Asuka con un poco de tensión.

–El objetivo se acerca por la costa, estiman que llegará en unos 55 minutos. La Capitana Katsuragi quiere que se reúnan con ella en la sala de operaciones tácticas una vez se hayan cambiado a sus Plug Suit. –informó el agente de la Sección 2 ubicado en el asiento del copiloto.

* * *

En solo 20 minutos, los tres adolescentes estaban vistiendo sus trajes junto a Fuyutsuki, Misato, la doctora Akagi y Maya. Los siete estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa ovalada, el canoso en una cabecera y los pilotos en la otra; Shinji a la derecha de Asuka y Rei a su izquierda; la capitana a la derecha del Subcomandante y la doctora a su izquierda, quedando la teniente Ibuki entre su senpai y la peliazul.

–Doctora, ¿qué nos puede decir de las habilidades del enemigo? –consultó el profesor.

Un holograma mostró al 5º Mensajero. La cabeza recordaba a una pala de punta o el lomo de un escarabajo, con dos grandes ojos de pupila roja sin párpados, ubicados ligeramente más cerca del cuerpo que del extremo del rostro y centrados en cada perfil. También se podía ver una pequeña boca en la parte inferior de la cabeza con dos colmillos irregulares que no daban la impresión de poder usarlos para morder, sino tal vez para embestir con ellos como si fueran cuernos. No se distinguía una conexión entre la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero sí podía apreciarse, en esa zona, una máscara blanca igual a la que tenía Gaghiel. Su cuerpo parecía solo estar cubierto por piel, pero en una sección de la espalda presentaba una armadura de apariencia tan rígida como su cabeza, en ésta, a cada lado de su eje, poseía tres orificios.

Se veían dos brazos que salían de la armadura, compuestos por unos tres segmentos. El primero parecía el cuerno de un escarabajo en forma de "T". El segmento del medio salía de uno de los extremos del primero, éste era de la mitad de largo y en forma de rombo asimétrico, ya que la mitad interna era más delgada, mientras que la externa contaba con dos cuernos en la cara más larga, dividiéndola en tres. El último segmento era el más pequeño y su forma recordaba a un trompo muy delgado.

El resto del cuerpo tenía una forma tubular, en el abdomen superior, debajo de la cabeza, presentaba una abertura que permitía ver sus costillas y su columna vertebral. Diez de las costillas estaban segmentadas y se movían constantemente debajo del núcleo expuesto al final de la columna vertebral. En el otro extremo del cuerpo se apreciaban unos once apéndices, como pequeños tentáculos distribuidos en la circunferencia abierta.

–Sólo que posee un fuerte Campo AT, como era de esperarse de un Mensajero, además, cuenta con la habilidad de volar. Es un poco más grande que un EVA, pero no se compara con el tamaño de Gaghiel. –explicó Ritsuko– Me preocupa su cuerpo… Esa abertura con sus apéndices podría capturar a un EVA e intentar engullirlo, por lo tanto, recomiendo precaución.

–Viendo su cabeza, tal vez solo intente embestir con ella, una táctica semejante a la del anterior. –intervino Misato.

–Entonces, en base a los datos obtenidos por la doctora, ¿qué sugiere, Capitana Katsuragi? –preguntó Fuyutsuki.

–Desplegaremos a las tres Unidades en el extremo de la ciudad, para evitar daños colaterales. –comenzó la ojimarrón– Asuka y Shinji lo enfrentarán cuerpo a cuerpo, armados con su Ninjato y Rei les proporcionara fuego de cobertura, en caso de ser necesario, con el rifle de francotirador.

–Parece un buen plan. Procedan.

Los presentes asintieron y se retiraron a sus respectivos puestos, con Misato acompañando a los pilotos.

* * *

–Me gusta tu plan, Misato. –comentó Asuka– Sobre todo porque me pones en el frente, ya tengo ganas de demostrar mis habilidades.

–Bueno, tienes un mejor entrenamiento, Shinji tiene más experiencia en combate y Rei tiene muy buena puntería como francotirador. Creo que es lo más seguro y eficiente.

–Por cierto, Misato, ¿Por qué Otōsan no estaba presente?

–Está en una reunión con el Consejo Superior. Bueno, chicos, tengan cuidado y recuerden trabajar en equipo.

–Hai.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en uno de los refugios de Tokio-3, los alumnos del curso 2-A intentaban pasar el tiempo, ya sea comiendo los restos de sus almuerzos, estudiando, hablando entre sí o jugando a las cartas.

–Inchō, tenemos que ir al baño.

Hikari levanto la vista y miro con seriedad a Touji y Kensuke, evaluando sus rostros para asegurarse de que no tramaran nada. El otaku parecía estar nerviosos y algunas gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su rostro.

–De acuerdo, vayan, pero no tarden mucho.

–No prometo nada, creo que el almuerzo no me cayó bien. –indicó Kensuke.

–Bien, en ese caso; Touji, hazle compañía y si no mejora, ve con el supervisor del refugio por medicina.

* * *

Una vez en los baños, mientras orinaban:

–Vamos, Touji, esta puede ser mi única oportunidad de ver la acción de cerca.

–No, demasiado que acepté acompañarte al baño, y eso porque también necesitaba ir, no para ayudarte a volver a la superficie, es peligroso. Solo mira lo que le pasó a mi hermana.

–Estaremos a salvo, estamos en los límites de la ciudad, en una colina cercana al instituto. Lo más probable es que la batalla se lleve a cabo en el centro, además, cuentan con sistemas de defensa y apoyo.

–Por sí no lo recuerdas, –respondió Touji– el último combate se llevó a cabo en alta mar, muy lejos de la ciudad. No hay ninguna garantía de que el resto de las batallas no puedan desarrollarse de la misma manera.

–No me lo recuerdes, ustedes me convencieron de dejar el lugar. Si me hubiese quedado no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión. Solo acepté porque ahí si corríamos un riesgo, no teníamos donde huir, en cambio, estaremos muy cerca del refugio, sin mencionar que podemos correr en cualquier dirección de ser necesario y no hay edificios que puedan caer sobre nosotros. –contraatacó Kensuke.

Touji bajo la cabeza como derrota, no había manera de convencer a su amigo, éste ya tenía su decisión tomada.

–Algo me dice que irás, aunque no te acompañe, ¿verdad?

–Eso es verdad, pero preferiría que me acompañases. Es mejor no ir solo.

–Está bien, tú ganas, pero si digo que debemos volver, lo harás sin rechistar.

Kensuke agitó su puño en señal de triunfo, aceptando las condiciones de su compañero.

–Trato.

–Es bueno que hayas fingido sentirte mal. Hikari no sospechará porque tardemos mucho.

–Bueno, me ayudó un poco el hecho de que ella me intimida y claramente estaba fingiendo, los nervios parecieron síntomas de malestar.

Disimuladamente, los dos estudiantes se escabulleron hacia la entrada del refugio, procurando que nadie los viera. Por fortuna para Kensuke, su atlético amigo tenía la fuerza suficiente para ayudarlo a abrir la puerta de acceso, de lo contrario, se hubiese quedado atrapado sin poder cumplir con su meta.

Una vez fuera, los amigos comenzaron a ascender por la colina en busca de una mejor vista. Al llegar al mirador que se encontraba en la cima, un estruendo a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Lo que vieron los dejó completamente helados, ante ellos se encontraban dos gigantescas moles, una de color rojo y otra violeta, las cuales se comenzaban a desplazar hacia adelante, alejándose de dos pares de vigas que, tras unos pasos de ellos, se hundieron en la tierra, permitiendo que unas compuertas se cerraran, cubriendo los huecos rectangulares.

* * *

Frente a Asuka y Shinji se encontraba el 5º Mensajero, flotando y acercándose poco a poco a las dos unidades que pretendían impedir su avance. Los pilotos desplegaron sus Ninjatos sin activarlos, solo para estar preparados. A una distancia prudente de ellos se encontraba la Unidad 00, recostada en una colina, armada con un rifle de francotirador de una longitud ligeramente menor que la mole amarilla anaranjada.

–_Rei, haz un disparo para que detenga su avance._ –solicitó Misato por la radio.

–Hai.

La peliazul, dentro del Entry Plug, se acomodó el casco con visor para empezar a apuntar al enemigo, pero cuando la mira estaba por centrarse en el blanco detuvo sus acciones y alertó:

–Mayor, en la colina detrás de las Unidades 01 y 02 hay dos civiles.

–_¡__¿__Q__U__É__?__!_ –exclamaron Asuka y Shinji, junto a Misato y el resto de los presentes en el puente de mando por la radio.

–Son dos estudiantes. –especifico Rei mientras ampliaba la imagen y la trasmitía a sus interlocutores.

–_¡Ese par de Idioten!_ –exclamó la germana con furia al reconocer a los estudiantes– _¿Qué hacemos Misato?_

* * *

Misato apretó sus puños con frustración mientras observaba la gran pantalla holográfica en el puente de mando. Esto complicaba las cosas aún más de lo que esperaban. Ahora no solo debían combatir contra un Mensajero con poca información disponible, sino que también rescatar a dos civiles que podrían salir heridos o morir en el fuego cruzado. Para colmo, eran compañeros de sus pilotos, lo que implicaba que mientras estuvieran en peligro, ellos podrían llegar a desconcentrarse.

–Asuka, Shinji, embistan al enemigo, impidan que siga avanzando e intenten hacerlo retroceder. Rei dispara para crear una distracción para tus compañeros, luego ve por ese par y ponlos a salvo antes de retomar tu posición. –ordenó la Capitana.

–_H__a__i__.__–_respondieron los pilotos.

* * *

Las Unidades 01 y 02 activaron sus Ninjatos y comenzaron a correr hacia su enemigo, por su lado, Rei volvió centrar la mira en el blanco y accionó el gatillo, produciendo un fuerte estruendo que aturdió a Touji y Kensuke, quienes por instinto se agacharon y cubrieron sus oídos.

Cuando el proyectil llegó a solo unos metros de su objetivo, una lámina compuesta por hexágonos de luz multicolor y traslucidos lo detuvo.

–_¡A los ojos! –_exclamó Shinji por la radio.

Sin responder, Asuka hizo que su EVA, al igual que el de su novio, tomara impulso en el último paso para saltar. Las Unidades Carmesí y Violeta se elevaron en el aire, sujetando sus armas con ambas manos, e intentaron cegar a su enemigo, pero nuevamente éste se protegió con su Campo AT. A pesar de ello, lograron empujarlo hacia atrás, haciéndolo retroceder una distancia considerable.

Rei ya había dejado su arma y ya casi llegaba a la colina donde sus compañeros del instituto se habían quedado paralizados del miedo.

–_Rei, lo más seguro es que los dejes entrar en el Entry Plug. –_indicó la ojimarrón.

–_Espera, eso le dificultará su sincronización. –_intervino Ritsuko.

–_Debemos confiar en que Shinji y Asuka puedan encargarse del mensajero. Además, con el sistema de asistencia para disparar lo más importante son los movimientos de Rei, solo debe dejar que el sistema fije el blanco y accionar el gatillo._

Le respondió su amiga a la doctora, dejando que todos escucharan gracias a que nadie interrumpió la comunicación

–_Pero olvidas que aún debe retomar su posición. –_retrucó la falsa rubia.

–_Y tú la mejora en el rendimiento de Rei. Además, si los tomara con sus manos podría aplastarlos y tampoco podemos pedírselo a Asuka o Shinji, ellos son mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por su experiencia._

Al llegar a su destino, Rei activó la expulsión de la cabina, mientras Misato habló a través de los altavoces de la Unidad 00:

–_¡Ustedes dos, muévanse ahora! Usen la escalera y entren en la cápsula._

Los dos adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro y contemplando sus opciones por un instante, decidieron obedecer.

* * *

–¿Por qué rayos hay agua aquí dentro? –bramó Touji al sentir el contacto con el LCL.

–¡NO! –lloró Kensuke– ¡Mi cámara!

La protesta de su amigo no llegó a sus oídos antes de que el cuerpo entrara en contacto con el líquido y este alcanzara su cámara de video.

–_Ustedes dos, es mejor que se queden quietos y no piensen en nada. –_ordenó Ritsuko con molestia.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién es? –preguntó el atleta con fastidio.

–Es la doctora Akagi, es mejor que obedezcan. –respondió Rei mientras cerraba el Entry Plug y volvía a conectarlo con el EVA.

–_¿Qué te dije, niño? –_reprendió la falsa rubia_– No es algo tan difícil, al ver el riesgo en el que se pusieron, se nota a la legua que ustedes dos no son capaces de pensar. Ahora, permanezcan en silencio y no piensen en nada._

Rápidamente el LCL inundó la cabina, aterrando a los dos adolescentes.

–Nos comportaremos, no nos ahoguen. –rogaron los estudiantes llenos de pánico.

–Tranquilos, solo dejen que el líquido entre en sus pulmones, será incomodo al principio, pero podrán respirarlo. –indicó la ojirroja, justo antes de que el LCL cubriera su rostro.

Touji y Kensuke se miraron con miedo por la pasividad de su compañera y desesperadamente intentaron nadar hacia arriba en busca de lo que quedaba de aire, pero fue inútil, apenas pudieron dar una última bocanada.

–_Creo que con esto han aprendido una lección. –_sonó la voz burlona e irritada de Asuka.

En ese momento, a los costados de Rei, se activaron dos pantallas holográficas mostrando a los otros dos pilotos. Asuka en la de la derecha y Shinji en la izquierda, los dos con clara tensión en sus rostros, debido a que se estaban enfrentando al mensajero en quien tenían fija su visión.

–_No lo puedo creer. Otra vez estás fuera de un refugio, no puedo hacer más que coincidir con Asuka. –_señaló Shinji con algo de ira_– Y dejen de ser unos llorones y obedezcan a Rei, inhalen el líquido si no quieren morir asfixiados._

El primero en seguir las instrucciones fue el otaku, dado que ya hacia un tiempo había comenzado a confiar en sus compañeros. Al ver que su amigo no moría ahogado por el líquido, el atleta lo imitó. Los dos pusieron caras de absoluto asco al comenzar a sentir el olor y sabor del LCL.

–Puag, la comida me sabrá horrible por días. –se quejó el del traje deportivo.

–_¡Jódete! –_exclamó la pelirroja.

–_Ustedes dos, presten atención al enemigo. –_reprendió Misato_– Rei, intenta retomar tu posición anterior._

–Hai.

* * *

Asuka y Shinji cortaron la comunicación visual con su compañera piloto para fijar toda su atención en el enemigo ante ellos. El mensajero, que hasta ahora se había estado desplazando de forma horizontal, comenzó a doblarse, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia abajo, mientras el resto de su cuerpo adquiría una postura vertical.

El enemigo terminó tomando una postura similar a la de una cobra a punto de atacar, debido a la curvatura adoptada por su cuerpo y como se amplió la abertura en su pecho, como si fuera una capucha, dándole mayor libertar a las diez extremidades camufladas como costillas. Sus brazos se posicionaron de tal forma que no se sabía si se estaba defendiendo o aprontando para atacar.

–_¿Qué opinas, Shinji, atacamos?_ –consultó Asuka.

–_Déjame ir a mí primero, tú tienes más reacción y experiencia, tal__vez pueda generar una abertura. –_ofreció el varón.

–_De acuerdo, ten cuidado._ –señaló la germana.

–_Asuka, voy a aumentar un poco la sincronización para que podamos ayudar a Shinji, de ser necesario. –_le informo Kyoko a su hija_– Y no te preocupes por la defensa._

–_Me encargaré de neutralizar su campo AT con el nuestro para que podamos atacar. Intenta cortar uno de sus brazos. –_sugirió Yui.

* * *

En el mismo momento que los pilotos daban comienzo con un nuevo ataque, en el puente de mando Maya informaba:

–Los porcentajes de sincronización de Asuka y Shinji están subiendo.

–¿Valores? –solicitó Akagi.

–Se han estabilizado en 90% para Asuka y 89% para Shinji. –respondió la teniente Ibuki.

–¿Qué hay de Rei? –consultó la capitana.

–Ha descendido a 41%.

–Mantente atenta a cualquier cambio en Rei. –dijo la doctora– Sí llega a disminuir demasiado, lo mejor será ordenarle volver para sacar a esos lastres del Entry Plug y volverla a enviar, de ser necesario.

Maya solo asintió ante la orden de su senpai y Misato, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla holográfica, intervino:

–Oye, no lo está haciendo nada mal a pesar de esos lastres, recuerda que su última marca fue de 57%.

* * *

Cuando los campos AT de la Unidad 01 y del mensajero estaban por colisionar entre sí, unos destellos de luz rosácea brillaron en la unión entre los segmentos medio y final de ambos brazos del mensajero. Lo mismo ocurrió con la sección del cuerpo debajo de la abertura del enemigo, que también empezaba a brillar con la misma tonalidad, aparentando tener una constelación en su interior. En ese instante, el brillo de los brazos se prolongó en dos látigos que azotaron el piso y lo atravesaron como si nada, antes de volver a elevarse y dirigirse hacia los dos EVAs.

Por fortuna, las sincronizaciones de los pilotos eran bastante elevadas, además, contaban con la colaboración de sus madres, quienes mejoraban su tiempo de reacción sin importar el porcentaje o reaccionaban por ellas mismas. Los campos AT de las dos unidades se intensificaron un poco, a la vez que Asuka y Shinji anteponían los Ninjato para bloquear los latigazos.

* * *

–¡Hölle! –exclamó Asuka apretando sus dientes y tirando hacia atrás el ninjato, tratando de cortar el látigo.

–_Eso estuvo cerca. Debemos neutralizar esos látigos antes de intentar debilitar su campo AT. –_indicó Kyoko.

* * *

–¿Asuka, estas bien? –consultó Shinji preocupado, mientras forcejaba con el látigo izquierdo del mensajero.

–_Hai, ¿y tú?_

–Lo mismo, ahora tenemos que ver cómo nos liberamos. –respondió el varón.

–_¿Por qué no se mueven de forma tal que haga que los látigos se crucen? Tal vez así se neutralicen entre sí. –_sugirió Yui.

–«_Es una gran idea, Okāsan._» Asuka, vamos a movernos y cruzar los látigos.

* * *

–_Esa, definitivamente, es idea de Yui. –_aseguró Kyoko_– No sé por qué no lo pensé antes._

–«_No importa de quien sea la idea, lo importante es que derrotemos a esta cosa antes de que decida atacar nuestros cables de alimentación._» –señaló Asuka– ¡Vamos, Shinji! –dio la señal mientras elevaba el ninjato.

* * *

Las dos Unidades se desplazaron corriendo lateralmente y cuando Asuka vio que sus posiciones no ponían en riesgo al EVA violeta de ser impactado por el látigo unido a su arma exclamó:

–_¡Ahora! ¡Eleva tu ninjato! _

Ella bajó el suyo para asegurarse que estos se cortaran entre sí. Pero para sorpresa de todos, estos simplemente pasaron uno a través del otro.

–_Rei, dispara._ –ordenó Misato.

El disparo de la Unidad 00 tuvo el mismo efecto que el primero, pero debido a que los EVAs de Shinji y Asuka estaban sujetos por los látigos en sus ninjatos, no pudieron aprovechar la distracción. En ese instante, una nueva idea le surgió a Kyoko.

* * *

–_Usemos sus armas contra él. Si corremos alrededor de él, lo obligaremos a desactivarlos o al menos podremos aprisionarlos si es que no lo afectan. –_sugirió Kyoko.

–«_Sehr gut._» Shinji, atémoslo con sus propias armas.

* * *

Sin necesidad de que el morocho respondiera, los dos EVAs comenzaron a correr alrededor del mensajero. Shinji había bajado su arma manteniendo el látigo abajo, mientras que Asuka lo mantenía elevado. La primera que logró dar toda una vuelta alrededor del enemigo fue la Unidad 01, pues era la que estaba más cerca, pero el monstruo no pareció verse afectado, solo se restringieron sus movimientos.

Cuando el EVA-02 estaba comenzando la segunda vuelta, el violeta debió detenerse, pues ya no tenía más longitud de látigo para seguir. En ese momento, el mensajero desactivó sus armas, provocando que la Unidad 01 cayera de espaldas y la Carmesí lo hiciera de costado.

* * *

–_Levántate hijo, estamos vulnerables. –_advirtió Yui.

Shinji elevó las piernas de su EVA mientras tomaba impulso y se apoyaba con las manos para dar dos saltos hacia atrás, logrando tomar distancia y adquiriendo una pose defensiva.

–¡Asuka! ¡Levántate y aléjate!

* * *

La Unidad 02 se impulsó con sus brazos para imitar los saltos que la otra había realizado hace tan solo un instante, quedando uno al lado del otro. Pero en ese preciso instante, el mensajero decidió volver a atacar, esta vez sin azotar sus látigos en el suelo, simplemente, estos salieron disparados hacia el EVA carmesí, que apenas se estaba estabilizando.

Shinji no lo dudó y se preparó para interponerse entre el ataque y la Unidad 02, lanzando su ninjato y desactivándose en el proceso, cayendo cerca de esta última.

–_¡ASUKA!_

Fue lo que gritó Shinji mientras que, con las manos desnudas del EVA-01, atrapaba los látigos del enemigo y los retenía, logrando neutralizarlos.

–_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –_volvió a gritar Shinji de dolor, al sentir como sus manos comenzaban a arder, mientras que poco a poco las de su EVA también empezaban a quemarse_– ¡Yo lo… entretendré, tú… encárgate de… ELIMINARLO! –_bramó, luchando contra el dolor.

* * *

–_Resiste, Shinji, voy a bajar la sincronización. –_anunció Yui.

–_¡No! Si lo haces podría soltar los látigos. Sé que Asuka podrá vencerlo antes de que las manos del EVA cedan._

–_Está bien, pero sé cómo darle más tiempo._

* * *

Las manos del EVA-01 comenzaron a brillar, mientras una cantidad innumerable de pequeños campos AT se manifestaban en ellas, envolviéndolas y disminuyendo el daño que los látigos estaban infligiendo.

* * *

–¡SHINJI! –gritó Asuka al ver lo que su novio acababa de hacer.

–_Se nota que te quiere. –_señaló Kyoko_– Ahora, concéntrate si es que quieres ayudarlo, toma su ninjato y acabemos con esa cosa._

* * *

La Unidad 02 levantó el arma descartada por su aliado y se preparó para embestir por última vez al mensajero. Asuka estaba completamente furiosa, provocando que su sincronización aumentara al 92%. Con gran fuerza e ira acumulada, se lanzó al ataque con los dos ninjatos apuntando hacia adelante. La embestida apenas se detuvo cuando los campos AT de su EVA y del enemigo colisionaron, dado que el filo de sus armas pronto atravesaron la barrera de su enemigo.

Con la defensa de su rival vencida, el EVA carmesí movió levemente las puntas de sus armas hacia cada costado, apuntando hacia el suelo, antes de llevarlas en un movimiento ascendente y cruzado en dirección al orbe del mensajero. Nada pudieron hacer las falsas costillas para detener el impacto que estaba cargado de tanta ira por parte de Asuka, terminando por quebrarse como ramas secas ante el contacto.

El núcleo del mensajero comenzó a agrietarse en cuanto los ninjato colisionaron con su superficie, y poco a poco se fueron hundiendo a medida que las grietas se extendían. Finalmente, el orbe rojizo resplandeció momentáneamente, mientras las hojas de las armas del EVA-02 lo atravesaban.

Cuando el núcleo se apagó y oscureció, lo mismo hicieron los látigos, para luego petrificarse. El resto del cuerpo del enemigo estalló, formando una lluvia de un líquido rojo semejante a la sangre, cubriendo todo a su alrededor. En ese instante, los látigos comenzaron a agrietarse y a desmoronarse, como si se hubieran deshidratado en menos de un segundo, convirtiéndose en polvo y dispersándose con la brisa.

–_¿Shinji, estás bien? –_consultó Misato por la radio.

–_Hai, pero creo que tengo una fuerte quemadura en las manos._

–_Está bien. Buen trabajo, chicos, regresen. _–felicitó la peli-morada– _Informen al personal médico que espere en la jaula de la Unidad 01._

* * *

Una ventana de comunicación se abrió en la cabina de Shinji, mostrando a Asuka con el ceño fruncido.

–_¡Baka! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Pudimos volver a bloquear ese ataque con los ninjato. –_espetó la pelirroja_– O al menos me hubieras advertido de lo que tenías planeado._

–Gomen, solo reaccioné y no creí que lograrías reaccionar a tiempo. Además, de haber hecho eso, hubiéramos vuelto a empezar.

–_Tiene razón, Shinji, eso fue muy arriesgado, pero entiendo porque lo hiciste. –_opinó Yui.

* * *

–_Asuka, no seas muy dura con él, después de todo, solo te estaba protegiendo. –_consideró Kyoko.

–«_Lo sé, pero se arriesgó mucho._»_ –_respondió Asuka– La próxima vez, ten un poco más de confianza en mis habilidades. De haber sabido lo que planeabas, podría haberlo atacando mucho más rápido.

–_Espero que no haya una próxima vez. Y te repito: que Solo reaccioné. –_se defendió Shinji.

–Te escuché la primera vez, "tercero". Ahora mueve tu trasero, debemos atender esas heridas.

* * *

Apenas unos 2 minutos después, Asuka caminaba con prisa por las plataformas de las jaulas en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la Unidad 01, su EVA fue el primero en llegar. Pasando a través de los médicos que esperaban porque Shinji saliera de su Entry Plug, la pelirroja se introdujo en el mismo, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio y dándole un apasionado beso.

–Baka, realmente me preocupé cuando te escuché gritar de dolor.

–Gomen, pero te aseguro que valió la pena, y no fue tan malo. –aseguró Shinji– Fue parecido a sostener el mango de metal caliente de una sartén sin protección.

–Eres un baka. –repitió Asuka y le dio otro beso antes de ayudarlo a salir.

Tras salir del Entry Plug y dejar a su novio bajo el cuidado de los médicos, la germana se dirigió hacia donde descansaba la Unidad 00, la última en llegar a las jaulas, donde Misato estaba esperando para encargarse de los imprudentes adolescentes.

–¿Me permites los honores? –solicitó la ojiazul al llegar junto a su superior.

–Oh, será un placer. –respondió Misato, haciéndose una ligera idea de las intenciones de su tutelada y exhibiendo una sádica sonrisa.

En cuanto Asuka tuvo a los dos estudiantes a su alcance, un aura roja y oscura la rodeó, mientras sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de odio e ira. Al notar su presencia y sus hostiles intenciones, Touji y Kensuke tragaron saliva con temor. La germana se acercó mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos.

–Espero que se hayan despedido de sus seres queridos. –amenazó la pelirroja antes de golpear sus estómagos– Estoy segura de que Hikari sabrá qué hacer con ustedes en cuanto se entere de lo que hicieron.

–¡No, por favor, nos matará! –rogó Touji.

–A ti te quiere, solo te dará unos golpes, a mí sí me va a matar. –protestó Kensuke.

–Te estas aprovechando de que eres mujer y que nosotros no te devolveríamos los golpes. –se quejó el atleta.

Asuka emitió un aura mucho más aterradora antes de volver a golpearlos, pero esta vez en la cabeza, luego los sujetó de las orejas para arrastrarlos hacia donde estaba Shinji.

–Vean, par de idioten. Por su culpa, mi novio resultó herido. –señaló la germana– De no haber tenido que cuidar sus inútiles traseros, Rei podría habernos asistido de forma más eficiente.

Al ver las manos de su compañero, Touji y Kensuke recordaron sus gritos y expresión de dolor en su rostro cuando lo vieron en el Entry Plug de Rei. Bajaron la cabeza con pesar y no volvieron a protestar ante el castigo que Asuka les estaba infligiendo a través de sus orejas. Tampoco lo hicieron cuando Misato los sujetó por sus otras ojeras para hacerse cargo de ellos y conducirlos a la salida, luego de interrogarlos, además de confiscar la cámara de Kensuke y advertirles que no podían decir nada de lo que habían presenciado bajo pena de ser encerrados en la más profunda, oscura y húmeda celda del Cuartel General.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Tienda de Blancos**_: tienda que vende sábanas, toallas, toallones, cortinas, alfombras, etc. (lo aclaro por las dudas que en otros lugares tenga otro nombre).

_**Was**_: "Qué" en Alemán.

_**Guten Tag**_: "Buenas Tardes" en Alemán.

_**Sehr gut**_: "Excelente" en Alemán.

_**Dummkopf**_: "Tarado" en Alemán.

_**Bis morgen**_: "Hasta mañana" en Alemán.

_**Ja**_: lo señalé anteriormente, pero lo vuelvo a recordar, es "Sí" en alemán, creo que ayuda a reflejar la molestia de Asuka, ya que suele recurrir a ese idioma cuando esta enfadada, como cuando Kaji aprecia la escasez de posesiones de Rei.

_**Idioten**_: "Idiotas" en Alemán

_**Katakana**_: signos para palabras que no son netamente japonesas.

_**Roomies**_: No recuerdo si la use o no, pero se usará en futuros capítulos y como estoy a tiempo ya lo dejo marcado, es compañeros de piso/cuarto en inglés y me permite escribir menos XD

* * *

Notas Finales:

Realmente les recomiendo que prueben una lasaña preparada con panqueques, es mucho mejor que la otra, sobre todo porque algunos bordes de la masa quedan mucho más crujientes. Esta fue una idea original mía y mi padre la puso en práctica, dado que yo aún debo aprender mucho antes de intentarlo, por fortuna no soy tan desastroso como Misato XD.

Aún necesitamos betas para asistir a Kamir02 y Manolo en la revisión.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Kamir02, quien ha realizado la corrección de este capítulo y me ayudo a mantener la continuidad del mismo al resaltar un detalle que había olvidado.

Manolo, lamentablemente, por cuestiones de salud y logística no pudo enviarme a tiempo sus correcciones, así que es casi un hecho que habrá una nueva corrección en unos días. Disculpen por cualquier error que se nos pudiera haber escapada a mí (que aún cometo muchos errores) y a Kamir02.

Aniber, principalmente por no tener inconvenientes en que esta historia este en parte inspirada en la suya y en segundo lugar por darme ánimos para continuar con este proyecto. Sin olvidar el comic que realizó para el primer capítulo del Primer Arco.

El próximo capítulo sale en dos semanas, 14 días, exactamente el 2 de Febrero a la medianoche de Argentina (mí horario).

Atentamente Arroba5.


	5. Cap V: Double Trouble

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento.

* * *

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias.

Presten atención que la clasificación paso a "M", habrá advertencias cuando corresponda.

–Diálogo Normal–

–_Diálogo personaje no presente físicamente o Pensamiento_– Ejemplo: alguien a través de un teléfono, radio o pantalla.

–«_Pensamiento de un personaje en medio de un diálogo o de la narración_»– No es igual a un diálogo de pensamientos un ejemplo son los pensamientos de Asuka hacia su madre a la vez que habla con Shinji por la radio.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

**Capítulo V: **_**Double Trouble/Doble Problema**_

Dado que no serían de mucha ayuda, afuera de la puerta de la Clínica Médica Especializada para Pilotos (CMEP), donde Ritsuko y el personal médico revisaban a Shinji, Asuka y Rei optaron por ir a ducharse y cambiarse para despejar un poco su mente. Al concluir con su aseo, la pelirroja pasó por el vestuario masculino para buscar la ropa de su novio.

Cuando las dos pilotos femeninas llegaron a la CMEP, la luz que indicaba que estaban atendiendo al morocho aún permanecía encendida, por lo que se sentaron en los asientos disponibles a esperar que alguien saliera. Unos 10 minutos más tarde, la doctora Akagi atravesó la puerta al mismo tiempo que la luz se apagaba. Justo cuando estaba por informarle a las adolescentes, Misato llegó para buscar a sus protegidos.

–Hey, Rits. ¿Cómo está Shinji? –consultó la ojimarrón al estar frente a las otras tres.

–Ahora está mejor, le tomará unos 3 días recuperarse. Presentaba quemaduras de segundo grado en las palmas de sus manos, pero hemos estado trabajando en un tratamiento de regeneración con el LCL y logramos reducir el daño a solo quemaduras de primer grado. –informó Ritsuko– Mañana realizaremos una nueva sesión del tratamiento con LCL, además, debe aplicarse este ungüento, –sacando un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su bata– está hecho a partir del LCL, se lo debe aplicar tres veces al día cuando se cambien los vendajes.

–Yo me encargaré de eso. –aseguró Asuka tomando el frasco– ¿Alguna otra indicación?

–Lo ideal es que guarde reposo y evite mojar sus vendajes hasta que se recupere por completo. –recomendó la falsa rubia.

–Eso quiere decir que necesitará ayuda para bañarse, ¿no? –dedujo Misato mirando con picardía a la pelirroja.

La jefa del Proyecto E, en Tokio-3, miró con curiosidad la expresión de su amiga dirigida a la pelirroja antes de volver a ver a las adolescentes, tratando de captar si se estaba perdiendo de algo o no, antes de responder:

–Efectivamente, he recomendado reposo y que no moje los vendajes, además del baño por la noche, para que permanezca con el ungüento y los vendajes mientras duerme, esto mantendrá la piel hidratada y fresca, además de aliviar el dolor y ayudar a la recuperación. –luego explicó– El ungüento se debe aplicar como una capa, como si fuera una mascarilla y no para que sea absorbido por la piel.

–Entiendo, yo me ocuparé de todo. –afirmó la germana.

–Te ayudaré. –intervino Rei.

El interés de la peliazul sorprendió a los presentes, pero sobre todo a la doctora, pues apenas había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar los recientes cambios en la adolescente.

–Está bien, pero solo para cambiar los vendajes. Yo me haré cargo de su baño, también me puedes asistir con la comida y de paso seguir con tu aprendizaje.

–Eso es aceptable. –indicó la ojirroja, dejando una pequeña duda para más tarde.

–¿Has aprendido a cocinar, Rei? –preguntó Ritsuko aún más sorprendida.

–Sí, lo está haciendo muy bien. Aunque no cocina nada de carne. –respondió Misato por ella.

–Es agradable y me ayuda a pasar el tiempo cuando no tengo deberes de piloto o del instituto. –informó la peliazul.

El cerebro analítico de Akagi comenzó a recopilar la nueva información obtenida sobre la piloto de la Unidad 00. Aparentemente, no solo el hecho de ya no estar aislada de las personas y mejorar considerablemente su situación habitacional, sino también el realizar otras actividades era el motivo por el cual su rendimiento como piloto había mejorado. Ciertamente, los libros que ella le dio en su momento, mayoritariamente, sólo se relacionaban con su educación y no servían como entretenimiento, por ende, ella siempre se encontraba en tensión cumpliendo con obligaciones, pero ahora, el tener pasatiempos que le permitieran relajarse y distraerse, demostró ser sumamente beneficioso para su rendimiento.

–Me alegra oír eso, espero pronto probar algo preparado por ti, estoy segura de que será muy bueno viendo de quienes estás aprendiendo. –comentó la doctora– Ahora, retomando con el tratamiento de Shinji, si les es más cómodo, podría enviarles una enfermera para que se ocupe de ayudarlo.

–Eso no es necesario. Como ya dije, entre Rei y yo podemos hacernos cargo sin ningún problema. –recordó Asuka.

–¿Incluso el baño? –consultó la falsa rubia elevando una ceja en señal de escepticismo.

–Oh, descuida, están acostumbrados a bañarse juntos y ayudarse desde pequeños, cuando comenzaron a convivir. –manifestó Misato– Dejaron de hacerlo durante su estancia en Alemania, debido a que la bañera era más chica y la disponibilidad del agua no era un problema allí. Pero desde que Asuka volvió, retomaron esa costumbre.

La mirada de incredulidad de Ritsuko lo decía todo. No podía entender cómo su amiga podía ser tan irresponsable por dejar que dos adolescentes estuvieran desnudos uno frente al otro y que, además, se asistan mutuamente, tocando el cuerpo del otro.

–¿Cómo puedes permitir eso? ¿Qué evitará que sus hormonas los hagan ir más lejos?

–Primero, porque confía en nuestro buen juicio, además, me comprometí a hablar con ellos antes de dar ese paso. –intervino la pelirroja un poco molesta– Y segundo, si somos lo suficientemente grandes para arriesgar nuestra vida luchando por la humanidad contra los Mensajeros, entonces también lo somos para intimar en todos los niveles que creamos adecuados.

–Pero aún son muy jóvenes. –protestó Ritsuko sin mucho convencimiento al no encontrar un mejor argumento.

–Como dije, también somos muy jóvenes como para defender a la humanidad y henos aquí.

–Pero …

–Ya, déjalo, Rits. No podrás hacerla cambiar de opinión. Tanto ella como Shinji saben muy bien lo que quieren y están seguros el uno del otro. –interrumpió la peli-morada– Además, son lo suficientemente maduros, y como ya te ha dicho: Cuando llegue el momento, ella y yo hablaremos antes de que hagan nada.

–Está bien, confiaré en ti, Misato. Creo que ya pueden pasar a verlo y llevarlo a casa.

–Gracias. –respondieron Misato y Asuka mientras que Rei solo asintió con una leve reverencia.

* * *

Dentro de la clínica, Misato y las dos adolescentes encontraron a Shinji sentado en la camilla, vistiendo una bata de paciente, a punto de incorporarse cuando ellas ingresaron.

–¿Listo para ir a casa? –consultó la ojimarrón.

Antes de darle tiempo al morocho para responder, Asuka ya estaba sobre él para saludarlo con un beso, a la vez que Rei también se aproximaba para asistirlo a ponerse de pie.

–Solo debería ir a darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme. –logró responder Shinji, una vez que los labios de su novia liberaron los suyos y entre sus dos compañeras lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

–Mejor vamos directo a casa, aquí tengo tu ropa. –señaló la ojiazul.

–Está bien, permítanme cambiarme primero y nos veremos afuera.

–La doctora Akagi te ha recomendado reposo y que no emplees tus manos hasta que te recuperes, por lo cual, debemos ayudarte a vestir. –señaló Rei.

–¿¡Eeehhh!? Puedo hacerlo solo, no es necesario. –aseguró el morocho muy sonrojado.

–Ya la escuchaste, baka, aprovechemos que tienes esta bata para vestirte por debajo de ella. Rei, sostenlo, por favor. Shinji, levanta una pierna.

–Hai. –respondió la ojirroja sujetando al varón por los hombros.

Misato observaba con una pícara sonrisa como Rei lo sostenía y Asuka lo obligaba a levantar las piernas, una a la vez, para deslizarle el bóxer. Pareciera que estuvieran vistiendo a un niño pequeño que no podía oponer resistencia por temor a exponer su desnudez oculta por la bata. Shinji estaba completamente sonrojado de pena, para deleite de la peli-morada.

–Vamos, Shinji, debes colaborar un poco más, –solicitó su novia mientras tomaba el pantalón para repetir la maniobra– esta será nuestra rutina durante los próximos 3 días.

–Gomen.

–No te disculpes, tú harías lo mismo por mí, o cualquiera de ellas. Claro que no lo permitiría, pudiéndolo hacer yo en tu lugar. –afirmó Asuka.

–No entiendo por qué tú puedes verlo desnudo y él a ti, pero yo no. –comentó la peliazul para disipar la duda de hace unos momentos.

–Eso es porque somos novios, Rei. Y ya te lo expliqué, no está bien que dejes que los varones te vean desnuda.

–Tiene razón, Rei, eso es algo que solo debes hacer con alguien a quien aprecies mucho. –colaboró Misato.

–Pero yo aprecio mucho a Shinji y a Asuka.

Esto provocó un ligero rubor en sus compañeros por la facilidad con la que Rei transmitía sus sentimientos, pero rápidamente entendieron que estaba malinterpretando la escueta explicación de Misato, por lo que Asuka, tras terminar de ponerle los pantalones a su novio, comenzó a desarrollarla un poco más:

–Bueno, entre personas del mismo sexo no hay problema, ¿o alguna vez te he dicho algo cuando compartimos el vestuario femenino? Ahora, en cuanto a Shinji, –comenzó a explicar ante la negativa de Rei– si no estuviera conmigo y él se sintiera de la misma manera que tú, podría llegar a estar bien. Sin embargo, creo que aún estás algo confundida. Lo que tú sientes por Shinji y por mí es amistad, lo cual es recíproco. –aseguró con una sonrisa– Pero a lo que se refiere Misato cuando dice que "aprecies mucho", va mucho más allá.

Rei permaneció en silencio analizando las palabras de su compañera, mientras ella le retiraba la bata a Shinji y le colocaba la camisa.

–Mira, no es muy difícil, pero sí es algo difícil de explicar con exactitud. Por ejemplo: A nosotros nos quieres más que a cualquier otro compañero de clases, ¿no? –consultó la pelirroja.

–Eso es correcto.

–Bueno, ahí lo tienes. ¿Ves que es un nivel de afecto diferente? Pues es lo mismo con nosotros, ciertamente te apreciamos mucho más que a cualquier otro compañero de clase, por eso, al igual que tú con nosotros, te consideramos una amiga, pero lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es incluso más intenso.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes comparten lo que llaman "amor"? –preguntó Rei.

–Bueno, esa es la parte difícil, aún no podemos asegurar si es o no amor, pero debe de estar muy cerca. –colaboró Shinji.

–Si crees que sientes algo parecido por alguna persona y esta te corresponde, entonces tal vez puedas estar desnuda en su presencia y expresar tu cariño por él como nosotros lo hacemos. –finalizó Asuka.

–Creo que comienzo a entenderlo, muchas gracias por la explicación.

–Aun así, no dudes en consultar con cualquiera de nosotros si te llegas a sentir de esa manera con alguien. –indicó la ojimarrón.

Rei asintió una última vez, sin volver a hacer ningún otro comentario al respecto, debía analizar la información que acababan de proporcionarle. Con Shinji ya completamente vestido, los cuatro dejaron la sala, aunque Asuka decidió llevarse la bata de recuerdo y porque podría llegar a serle útil si llegaba a necesitar nuevamente ayuda con su novio.

* * *

Durante el viaje a casa, en el auto, Rei se ubicó en el asiento del copiloto, ya que Asuka y Shinji lo hicieron en el trasero. Para estas alturas, los pilotos ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a la temeraria manera de conducir de Misato, por lo cual no hubo muchas quejas, pero eso no evitaba que aún les resultara bastante incómodo.

* * *

Al ingresar en el departamento, lo primero que hizo Misato fue ir al refrigerador por una Yebisu, la cual bebió de camino a su cuarto para cambiarse, mientras que la peliazul se sentó en el sofá para ver un poco de televisión. Asuka, por su lado, forzó a su novio a hacerle compañía a su compañera piloto.

–Bien, espera aquí, iré a guardar nuestras cosas. Rei, yo ayudaré a Shinji a bañarse, una vez que esté vestido procederemos a cambiarle los vendajes y aplicar el ungüento. –indicó Asuka.

La ojirroja aceptó y Shinji simplemente se resignó, en ese momento, la peli-morada emergía de su dormitorio ya cambiada en su habitual ropa de entre casa.

–Oh, Misato, ¿serias tan amable de poner a llenar la bañera para Shinji? –solicitó la pelirroja al verla– Y de paso, asegúrate de que ese emplumado que tienes por mascota no esté usando el baño.

Sin esperar respuesta, Asuka se perdió en el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto para dejar las cosas y buscar una muda de ropa para su novio.

* * *

Unos 20 minutos después, Shinji se encontraba sentado en la mesa, ya bañado y cambiado, con su novia a la izquierda y Rei a su derecha. Las dos chicas ya habían retirado los vendajes y le estaban limpiando los restos del ungüento, para aplicarle una nueva capa y los nuevos vendajes. Por su parte, Misato seguía bebiendo cerveza en el sofá mientras miraba televisión.

–Oh, Asuka, ustedes dos pueden faltar mañana al instituto, dada la condición de Shinji, para que puedas cuidarlo, no creo que los afecte demasiado. Rei, tú si tienes que ir, además, podrás traerles las notas del día para que no se atrasen demasiado.

–De acuerdo. –respondió Rei un poco desanimada de no poder faltar ella también para quedarse a ayudar a sus compañeros.

–Esa es una buena noticia, lo siento por ti, Rei. Cuando terminemos aquí comenzaremos con la cena y tu almuerzo para mañana.

–Si gustas, podríamos enseñarte algo nuevo. –ofreció Shinji tratando de animarla– Aunque yo solo podría guiarte y supervisarte.

–Eso es aceptable. –aseguró la ojirroja con una leve sonrisa.

El menú de la noche fue sencillo y conocido para Rei, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de prepararlo por ella misma. Dado que Asuka y Shinji no deberían levantarse tan temprano para no dejarle toda la responsabilidad de encargarse del desayuno a su compañera, decidieron preparar panqueques, los cuales servirían también para la cena y el bentō de la peliazul.

Mientras Asuka se ocupaba de preparar las verduras que emplearían para la salsa y los rellenos de los canelones y las lasañas, Rei, con la supervisión y guía de Shinji, preparó la mezcla de los panqueques, antes de cocinarla en su totalidad. La ojirroja era buena alumna y aprendía bastante rápido, además de que parecía tener un don natural para la cocina, por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo dominar la nueva técnica y encontrar el punto adecuado para que los panqueques quedaran bien cocinados, pero sin que se quemaran.

Una vez listos los panqueques, los separaron en los que emplearían para cada preparación, dejando más de la mitad para el desayuno, además de lo suficiente para permitirle a Asuka preparar con ellos un almuerzo para ella y Shinji, si es que no sobraba lo suficiente de la cena. Luego, la germana se encargó de cocinar el relleno que contenía carne, dejándole a Rei que se ocupara de la salsa y su propio relleno, nuevamente, bajo la supervisión del morocho.

Entre las dos adolescentes pronto lograron terminar, quedándoles hornear las preparaciones antes de disponerse a cenar. La pelirroja se ocupó de controlar la cocción final, mientras que la peliazul se daba un baño. Rei ya había tomado la costumbre de permanecer ahí hasta que su cuerpo se secara naturalmente, antes de salir completamente vestida, para no incomodar a sus nuevos roomies. Desocupó el baño justo a tiempo para asistir a Asuka, que estaba a punto de comenzar a preparar su bentō y servir la cena.

* * *

Solo sirvieron tres platos en lugar de cuatro, pero uno de ellos más abundante que el resto, destinado para el lugar que ocupaba Shinji. Acto seguido, Asuka se sentó en el regazo de su novio para comer junto a él, además de alimentarlo.

–¿Ves? Esa es una muestra de afecto que solo las parejas, o los padres y sus hijos, comparten. –le indicó Misato a Rei señalando a la pareja.

–¿Padres e hijos? –consultó la ojirroja.

–Sí, es natural que cuando los niños son muy chicos para comer solos, los padres los sienten en sus regazos para alimentarlos. –respondió Asuka antes de llevar el alimento a su boca mientras su novio aún masticaba.

–Pero eso es lo opuesto a lo que ustedes están haciendo. Tú estás sentada sobre Shinji y lo estás alimentando.

–Es porque yo soy hombre y ella mujer, naturalmente soy más pesado que ella. –explicó el varón tras tragar su bocado.

–Entiendo, entonces los padres sientan a sus hijos en sus piernas para alimentarlos con comodidad, y los novios también pueden hacerlo.

–Exacto, si Shinji no estuviera herido, él también podría alimentar a Asuka. –agregó la peli-morada.

* * *

Tras la cena, la ojimarrón se ocupó de los platos y Rei de guardar las sobras, dejando su bentō y el de su tutora listos para la mañana.

Por su parte, Asuka y Shinji se fueron a su habitación a mirar una película, además de planificar cómo se acomodarían para dormir, de manera que evitara que el morocho se pudiera hacer daño en sus manos. Afortunadamente, los vendajes del varón solo llegaban hasta sus muñecas, así que mientras veían la película, Shinji mantenía un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia, en una posición a la que ya estaban bastante acostumbrados.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Asuka se acomodó sobre el pecho de su novio y este la envolvió con sus brazos. De esta manera, si Shinji necesitaba levantarse, ella se enteraría inmediatamente, además, la pelirroja le hizo prometer que la despertaría si necesitaba ir al baño o lo que fuere.

* * *

Debido a lo temprano que se habían acostado, Asuka y Shinji se despertaron bastante pronto, tanto que, cuando llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron a su compañera terminando de desayunar.

–¡Güten morgën, Rei! –saludó la pareja mientras se encaminaba al baño.

–Buenos días. ¿Ya se van a levantar?

–Hai, aprovecharemos que aún no te has ido para cambiar los vendajes y luego desayunaremos. –respondió Asuka.

–De acuerdo, ¿sería conveniente que les vaya sirviendo? –consultó Rei.

–Si no te molesta, pero cuando termines con tu desayuno. –indicó Shinji.

* * *

–Vamos, baka, no puedes usar tus manos, y por suerte es solo lo primero. Solo voy a sostenerlo, no es muy distinto a cuando te ayudo a lavarlo, además, desde aquí no puedo verlo. –dijo la pelirroja muy sonrojada, a la espalda de Shinji, mientras lo asistía para orinar.

–Eso no lo hace menos vergonzoso. –aseguró el ojiazul aún más sonrojado que su novia.

–Oh, ¿y crees que para mí no lo es? Pero no tenemos elección, no puedes usar tus manos y tampoco tenemos un papagayo. Así que resígnate. Es mejor que te apures porque también necesito usar el inodoro.

–De-de-de acuer… do, lo-lo inten… taré. –tartamudeo Shinji empezando a liberar su vejiga.

–Bien, ¿listo? –consultó la germana al ya no oír nada.

–Casi, … debes…

No terminó su oración ya que realmente era demasiado vergonzoso y no se animaba a decirlo.

–¿Debo qué? –espetó Asuka a su novio con impaciencia.

–Agitarlo. –susurró el japonés.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

–Siempre quedan algunas gotas en la punta y debes sacudirlo para que caigan.

–Oh, no voy a hacer eso, –objetó la ojiazul– si lo hiciera podría caerme en las manos. Lo secaré con un poco de papel higiénico.

–Está bien. –aceptó Shinji no queriendo abusar de su suerte ni dilatar más el asunto.

–Bien, ya está listo. Ahora espérame afuera.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Asuka se reunió con su novio frente al lavabo. Tras lavarse las manos, primero se ocupó de cepillar sus dientes, limpiarse la cara y peinarse, antes de seguir con la higiene de Shinji. El morocho estaba muy sonrojado y visiblemente incómodo mientras su novia le cepillaba los dientes como si fuera un niño pequeño, ella al notarlo le preguntó:

–¿Lo estoy haciendo muy fuerte?

Shinji escupió la espuma de la pasta dental antes de responderle:

–No, creo que lo estás haciendo mejor que yo. –elogió– Pero se siente algo raro el que estés manipulando el cepillo dentro de mi boca.

–Baka.

* * *

Al salir del baño, la pareja encontró que Rei ya les había preparado un plato y dejado una bandeja con panqueques para que ellos mismos se los prepararan, además, del otro lado de la mesa, donde la peliazul los esperaba sentada, ya tenía todo listo para cambiar los vendajes de Shinji. El varón se sentó al lado de su compañera, frente al ungüento y los nuevos vendajes, su novia hizo lo mismo.

Cada una de las adolescentes se ocupó de la mano que tenía más cerca, retirando el vendaje con cuidado y limpiando los restos del ungüento aplicado la noche anterior con un paño húmedo, ya que estaba comenzando a secarse.

–¿Pasarás por aquí antes de ir al Cuartel, Rei? –consultó Asuka.

–Creo que lo más eficiente es que vaya directamente.

–De acuerdo, te veremos allí entonces, Shinji debe someterse a otra sesión del tratamiento y creo que tendremos que pedirle otros dos frascos más a Akagi para el fin de semana. –comentó la pelirroja notando que ya casi se les terminaba.

–Tienes razón, dudo de que sea suficiente para otra aplicación. –señaló Rei viendo que solo quedaba un cuarto en el pequeño recipiente– Tal vez deban informarle a la capitana Katsuragi antes de que se vaya, por si la doctora Akagi necesita prepararlo.

–Buena idea. –elogió Shinji– Y recuerda que puedes solo decirle Misato cuando no estamos en el Cuartel.

En ese preciso momento la aludida ingresaba en la cocina refregándose los ojos y saludando con una mano, mientras que con la otra cubría su boca para bostezar, concordó:

–Shinji tiene razón, Rei, solo dime Misato. No quiero tener que convertirlo en una orden.

La pareja devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento, pero la ojirroja decidió responder con palabras en señal de que intentaría no ser tan formal con la peli-morada:

–Buenos días, Misato, haré lo posible. Si me disculpan, es mejor que proceda a retirarme para llegar a horario.

–¿No quieres que te arrime, Rei? –consultó la ojimarrón mientras sacaba una cerveza de la heladera.

–Gracias, pero prefiero caminar, me resulta relajante.

–Está bien, te veré más tarde en el Cuartel.

–Adiós, Rei, que tengas un buen día. –se despidieron Asuka y Shinji.

Además, el varón agradeció por las atenciones y su novia le deseó que no tuviera que sufrir nuevamente el monólogo sobre el Segundo Impacto. Rei devolvió el saludo, antes de tomar sus cosas y salir por la puerta.

–¿Y qué planes tienen ustedes para la mañana? Pensé que aprovecharían para dormir hasta tarde.

–Bueno, nos acostamos temprano y ya estamos algo acostumbrados.

–Además, Shinji necesitaba ir al baño y, como recordarás, necesita ayuda con eso. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, supongo que luego de desayunar veremos alguna película o algo de televisión hasta el mediodía, después nos cambiaremos y tal vez pasemos a buscar a Rei para ir al Cuartel para que mi baka reciba otra sesión de su tratamiento.

–Ah, eso me recuerda, olvidé decirles que hoy no tendrían actividades en el Cuartel. Estarán algo ocupados reparando las palmas de la Unidad 01. –informó Misato.

–¡¿No pudiste decir eso anoche?! –exclamó Shinji.

–Eres una descuidada. Ahora definitivamente pasaremos a buscar a Rei, por si prefiere venir directamente al departamento en lugar de ir al Cuartel.

Misato se rascó la cabeza a la vez que se inclinaba pidiendo disculpas por su descuido. El desayuno de los tres comenzó con unas leves burlas de la ojimarrón y algunos ingeniosos contraataques por parte de Asuka que involucraron a Kaji. Al terminar, Misato se fue a cambiar antes de partir al trabajo, Shinji se quedó sentado en la mesa esperando que su novia guardará las sobras y limpiara los trastos.

–¡Misato! –llamó Asuka.

–¿Qué?

–¿Llegaste a oír lo que hablábamos con Rei sobre el ungüento?

–No, ¿qué pasó? –consultó la tutora.

–No creo que alcance para otra aplicación, y tal vez la doctora Akagi necesite saberlo con anticipación para preparar más. –respondió Shinji.

–Le avisaré en cuanto llegué. Bueno, ya me voy. –dijo la ojimarrón al salir de su cuarto con su habitual uniforme o lo que ella llamaba un uniforme– Los veré más tarde, pórtense bien.

–Adiós, suerte. –le respondieron.

* * *

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Rei se reunió con Hikari, Touji y Kensuke, en parte porque ya se había acostumbrado a pasar ese tiempo con ellos y, además, porque llegó al instituto muy sobre la hora. Por otro lado, la representante de clases quería saber el motivo por el que sus compañeros pilotos no habían asistido el día de hoy.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ni Aida-san ni Suzuhara-san te han informado sobre los acontecimientos de ayer? –consultó Rei a la vez que miraba a sus compañeros varones con severidad, provocando que estos tragaran grueso.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que no volvieran a la sala del refugio con el resto? –cuestiono Hikari comenzando a irritarse.

Los aludidos miraron al piso evitando responder, por lo que Rei comenzó a explicar:

–Ayer, durante el ataque del enemigo, ellos se encontraban fuera del refugio, demasiado cerca de donde la batalla estaba por iniciar. Se suponía que yo cubriera a Asuka y Shinji, pero debí dejar mi puesto para ponerlos a salvo. Como consecuencia, el combate resultó ser un poco más complicado de lo debido y Shinji resultó herido.

La narración de la peliazul les recordó a Touji y Kensuke lo que pasó en el Entry Plug de la Unidad 00.

* * *

Inicio Mini Flashback

* * *

Desde el interior de la Unidad 00, Touji y Kensuke pudieron apreciar, a través de una ventana de comunicación, los gestos y gritos de dolor de Shinji.

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –consultó Touji sorprendido y preocupado.

–¡¿No se supone que dentro de su EVA Shinji está a salvo?! –exclamó el de lentes igual de alterado que su amigo.

–El Entry Plug, dentro de un Evangelion, ciertamente, es el lugar más seguro que existe para refugiarse, pero no lo es tanto para un piloto. –comenzó a explicar Rei– El piloto debe alcanzar un cierto nivel de sincronización con el EVA para poder controlarlo y moverlo. Durante un combate, si el porcentaje rebasa cierto nivel, cualquier daño que sufra la Unidad se materializara en el piloto, a mayor porcentaje, mayor es el daño que se refleja. Puede ir desde un leve hormigueo, hasta prácticamente igualar el daño. En este caso, las manos del EVA-01 se están quemando y, aunque no es en el mismo grado de calor, las de Shinji también están sufriendo los efectos de la exposición a ese calor.

* * *

Fin Mini Flashback

* * *

–Así que deberá hacer reposo por unos días; el lunes debería estar en condiciones de volver a la actividad normal. Dado que ellos no necesitan venir al instituto salvo para aprender los kanjis, nuestra tutora les dijo que podían faltar, para que Asuka pueda cuidar a Shinji mientras sus manos terminan de sanar. –concluyó Rei.

–No puedo creerlo. ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO? Sobre todo, tú, Touji, después de lo que le pasó a Sakura-chan. –espetó Hikari luego de darle un correctivo a cada uno y jalar sus orejas sin ningún tipo de misericordia– Y yo pensando que Kensuke no se sentía bien. Que se habían ido a la enfermería y permanecieron allí hasta que pudieron volver a casa. Hasta nuevo aviso ustedes se quedarán después de clases cubriendo los turnos del aseo como castigo –ordenó– y más les vale que realicen un buen trabajo. –advirtió haciendo tronar sus nudillos, mientras un aura muy sombría se manifestaba a su espalda.

A pesar del dolor que la representante les estaba infligiendo, ninguno de los dos protestó verbalmente pidiendo clemencia, salvo por algún que otro quejido de dolor. Touji, al recordar lo que vio, finalmente, terminó por perdonar a Shinji. Ciertamente ya no le guardaba rencor y reconocía que su desempeño como piloto, al soportar tales castigos, realmente era muy bueno, dudaba que incluso alguien con experiencia no hubiese podido evitar provocar esos daños colaterales que lastimaron a su hermana mientras soportaba todo ese castigo. También dejó de envidiarle su sexy novia, entre el carácter de la misma y los riesgos, realmente no valía la pena para él, además, ya no podía ocultar que sentía algo por Hikari.

Por su parte, el fanatismo de Kensuke resultó mucho más fuerte que su sentido común, por lo que ahora, más que nunca, estaba decidido a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por convertirse en un piloto como sus compañeros. A su vez, la admiración que había comenzado a sentir por Shinji creció, al mismo tiempo que decidía convertirlo en su modelo a seguir, ya que no solo era un héroe ante sus ojos, sino que tenía a la chica más sexy que él jamás había visto como novia.

* * *

Cuando Rei salió del instituto, se encontró con sus compañeros pilotos esperando por ella.

–Hey, Rei, ¿dónde están los otros? –consultó Asuka en el momento que su compañera estaba solo a unos pasos de ella y su novio.

–Aida-san y Suzuhara-san tienen asignadas las tareas del aseo hasta nuevo aviso por decisión de la Representante, tras oír lo que sucedió ayer.

–Creo que fue un poco blanda. Pero ¿dónde está Hikari? –volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

–Se quedó a supervisarlos. –informó Rei– ¿Ustedes qué están haciendo aquí? Acordamos que nos veríamos en el Cuartel General.

–En un principio veníamos a buscarte para ir todos juntos, además de que Asuka quería saludar a Hikari, pero Misato nos dijo que hoy no es necesario que fueras porque estarán concentrados en la reparación de las palmas del EVA-01. Así que solo vinimos a avisarte y, de paso, saludar.

–Pero visto que Hikari no va a salir, nos iremos al Cuartel. Tú puedes volver al departamento si gustas. –completó la germana.

–Si no les molesta, prefiero acompañarlos.

–Claro, no veo porque nos molestaría. –aseguró el varón.

–Anda, vamos. Y dime, ¿Hikari solo les asignó las tareas del aseo como castigo al par de títeres?

Los tres pilotos emprendieron la marcha rumbo al acceso más cercano al GeoFront. En el camino, Rei narraba detalladamente el castigo físico que la Representante de clase aplicó sobre sus compañeros varones para responder a la curiosidad de la ojiazul. Asuka quedó muy satisfecha con el accionar de su amiga de coletas, aunque creía que algo más se podría llegar a hacer para que esos dos escarmentaran de una buena vez.

* * *

El tratamiento de LCL de Shinji consistía en introducir sus manos en dos recipientes llenos del líquido anaranjado. Dichos recipientes, estaban conectados a una terminal que se encargaba de regular la temperatura, además de enviar pequeñas descargas de un voltaje tan bajo como el de los impulsos nerviosos. Esta combinación de temperatura, electricidad y LCL, aceleraba la regeneración del tejido afectado.

A través del cristal de los recipientes, se podía apreciar como las palmas de Shinji, emitían un pequeño burbujeo similar al que se puede ver en las bebidas carbonatadas. Al morocho esto no parecía molestarlo en lo más mínimo.

–Esto es sorprendente, doctora, es un gran avance para el campo de la ciencia. –señaló Asuka mirando detenidamente el proceso.

–Ciertamente lo es, pero por ahora es exclusivo para ustedes, los pilotos, y personal de muy alto rango de NERV. Además, aún lo estamos perfeccionando. Pero incluso podemos regenerar de manera natural los huesos y los órganos internos sin necesidad de una cirugía. –detalló Akagi– El único inconveniente es que causa un poco de estrés al paciente, por eso no se puede sanar el daño en una sola sesión.

–Realmente es algo muy útil, pero no entiendo porque además debo usar el ungüento. –consultó Shinji.

–El LCL aporta los materiales necesarios para la creación de células madre, tu cuerpo las utiliza para reemplazar el tejido dañado o muerto de la herida gracias a la estimulación a través de las pequeñas descargas. El ungüento es solo un refuerzo, que además protege la zona afectada y colabora de una forma más lenta al carecer de la estimulación. –respondió la falsa rubia– En resumen, el ungüento es una versión simplificada y portátil, por así decirlo, disminuye el tiempo de recuperación, pero solo un poco, al sumar la temperatura y las pequeñas descargas, el proceso se reduce de manera exponencial.

Un pitido de la terminal indicó que el proceso había concluido. Lentamente, el burbujeo en las palmas del varón fue disminuyendo, revelando que la piel de sus palmas solo se encontraba ligeramente enrojecida. Ritsuko procedió a examinar minuciosamente las palmas de Shinji una vez que estuvieron fuera de los recipientes.

–Eso es todo, creo que ya puedes volver a usarlas casi con normalidad, ahora solo parece una quemadura por exposición al sol. Procura no exponerlas a altas temperaturas; con seguir aplicando el ungüento tres veces al día, deberían sanar por completo para el lunes.

–Gracias, doctora Akagi. –dijeron los tres pilotos.

–No es nada, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a supervisar cómo sigue la reparación de la Unidad 01. Oh, casi lo olvido, –recordó Ritsuko abriendo uno de los cajones de un armario de medicamentos– creo que estos cinco frascos serán más que suficientes, si sobra, consérvenlos para futuros tratamientos.

–Gracias, esperemos no volver a necesitarlos. –deseó la ojiazul tomando los frascos– ¿Rei puedes guardarlos en tu bolso?

–Hai.

Con el tratamiento concluido, Ritsuko dejó que las adolescentes volvieran a aplicar el ungüento y vendaran las manos de Shinji, solo verificó que lo aplicaran correctamente antes de retirarse a cumplir con el resto de sus obligaciones. Finalizada la tarea por la que tuvieron que concurrir al Cuartel General, los tres pilotos dejaron el lugar. Antes de ir al departamento, pasaron por el centro comercial para comprar algunas prendas nuevas para Rei. Esta se había vuelto una costumbre impuesta por Asuka, apoyada por su novio y Misato, cada vez que tenían la posibilidad.

* * *

Para fortuna de la germana y alivio de Shinji, sus manos fueron nuevamente funcionales antes de que tuviera que ir de cuerpo, ya había sido lo bastante incómodo las tres veces que Asuka lo tuvo que asistir para orinar durante la mañana. El varón ya era capaz de higienizarse por sí solo, pero su novia aún lo asistía para evitar que mojara el vendaje, a excepción de antes de bañarse, momento en que aprovechaba para defecar, ya que después del baño sus vendajes serían reemplazados.

Finalmente, el domingo por la tarde, cuando estaban por cambiar los vendajes por segunda vez en el día, los cuatro habitantes del departamento pudieron apreciar que las palmas de las manos del morocho se encontraban casi en perfecto estado. Aun así, sus compañeras insistieron en que siguiera descansando hasta que le retiraran los vendajes por última vez el lunes por la mañana.

* * *

El miércoles por la tarde, cuando solo quedaba el grupo de los pilotos y sus amigos en el salón 2-A, mientras el resto guardaba sus cosas, Kensuke intentaba convencer a Touji de que le dejara las tareas del aseo a él:

–Anda, déjalo en mis manos, hoy es uno de los días en que puedes visitar a tu hermana.

–Ya te dije que no hay problema, iré en cuanto terminemos aquí, no te preocupes. –aseguró el atleta.

–Pero si haces eso no podrás aprovechar completamente el tiempo disponible para la visita. –insistió el de lentes.

–¡Suzuhara! –llamó la Representante, provocando que los dos adolescentes se estremecieran de temor– ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aún aquí?

–¿¡Eh!? –exclamaron los amigos sorprendidos.

Hikari se aproximó a ellos y éstos retrocedieron por puro instinto, temiendo que hubieran hecho algo malo o que la chica de coletas creyera que estaban planeado fugarse para evitar cumplir con sus obligaciones. Kensuke le dio un codazo a Touji, para que él fuera el encargado de responder e intentar apaciguar un posible castigo inmerecido:

–Pero Inchō, nos dijiste que debíamos hacer las tareas del aseo hasta nuevo aviso, sólo estamos guardando nuestras cosas y esperando que ustedes se vayan para comenzar.

–Hoy es día de visitas para Sakura-chan, las tareas del aseo son un castigo para ti, no para ella. Es mejor que no te demores en ir a cumplir con ella, yo te cubriré cuando tengas que visitarla. –indicó Hikari con seriedad, una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

–De hecho… –interrumpió Shinji.

–Nosotros ayudaremos al otaku militar. –concluyó Asuka– Tú encárgate de acompañarlo y verificar que visite a su hermana, en lugar de andar de vago por ahí.

Esta declaración tomó por sorpresa al resto de los presentes, a excepción de Rei, pues ella también ayudaría. Si aún quedaba una minúscula fracción de rencor en Touji hacia Shinji y Asuka, éste desapareció ante el gesto de sus compañeros, de igual forma que el afecto que sentía por Hikari se incrementó.

–Gracias, chicos, realmente lo aprecio. –aseveró Touji.

–Anda, ¿qué esperas, Hikari? Ve con él para controlar que no se vuelva a meter en problemas y cumpla con su deber de hermano mayor. –invitó la germana, dirigiéndole un rápido guiño a su amiga.

–Ha-hai…

Logró decir la pecosa tartamudeando, más sonrojada que antes. Asuka no solo parecía haber entendido su intención de tener un buen gesto con el deportista, sino que también la había otorgado la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con él.

Sin decir nada más, Touji y Hikari tomaron sus cosas para salir del aula, mientras mantenían un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros. Cuando el par estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír lo que se decía dentro del salón 2-A, el de lentes habló:

–Esa fue una buena jugada, Sohryu.

–Solo espero que le sepan sacar provecho. –suspiró Asuka– Ahora, ustedes dos, ocúpense del trabajo más pesado, –ordenó mirando a su novio y al otaku– mientras, nosotras limpiaremos la pizarra y repasaremos los pupitres.

Eso dejaba a los varones a cargo de acomodar y alinear nuevamente los pupitres, sacudir los borradores, barrer y trapear el piso.

–Eso no es justo. –protestó el castaño de lentes.

–Se supone que esto es tu castigo y te estamos ayudando, pero si no te gusta podemos irnos y dejarte todo el trabajo. –observó el piloto de la Unidad 01, dejando de barrer.

Resignado, Kensuke comenzó a acomodar los pupitres, mientras las chicas se ocupaban de la pizarra y Shinji retomaba el barrido.

* * *

La mañana del domingo, transcurría con normalidad y tranquilidad. Misato aún estaba durmiendo en su cuarto tratando de recuperar el sueño perdido debido a la gran cantidad de papeleo que debió atender durante la semana. Rei, en compañía de Pen-Pen, miraba un documental desde el sofá en la sala de estar. Mientras que Asuka y Shinji, simplemente se distendían recostados en su cuarto disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, intercambiando inocentes caricias y algún que otro beso un poco intenso.

Pero, lamentablemente, la paz y tranquilidad en el departamento fue abruptamente interrumpida con el repiqueteo simultáneo de los celulares de los pilotos y su tutora, además del timbrar del teléfono de línea. Señal inequívoca de que un nuevo Mensajero había aparecido.

–¡Demonios! –exclamó Misato con fastidio, incorporándose sobresaltada y respondiendo su celular– ¡Informa! –ordenó– De acuerdo, alisten los EVAs, vamos para allá.

Al salir de su cuarto, la ojimarrón se encontró con sus roomies listos para salir. Por lo que, tras solo un asentimiento, los cuatro ya estaban encaminándose al Cuartel General.

* * *

En la costa de Tokio-3, las Unidades 01 y 02 aguardaban el arribo del 6º Mensajero con sus alabardas desplegadas a unos 600m de la orilla, mientras que nuevamente la Unidad 00 les brindaba apoyo con su rifle de francotirador desde lo alto de una colina a 1km del lugar.

–_¿Realmente volveremos a usar esta táctica? –_cuestionó Asuka.

–_Funcionó la última vez. Y no hay forma de que esta vez encontremos civiles estorbando. –_respondió Misato.

–_No discutiré eso. –_devolvió la pelirroja.

–_Gracias._

–_Contacto en 2 minutos. –_informó el Teniente Aoba.

A lo lejos, en el mar, se pudo ver como comenzaba a formarse una loma de agua que se dirigía a la costa a una velocidad moderada, equivalente a la de una ola, la cual escondía una sombra ovalada horizontal. A medida que se acercaba, fue creciendo hasta alcanzar un máximo de unos 5m de altura. A partir de ese punto, empezó a disminuir su tamaño hasta revelar una masa de tonalidad gris metálico, en forma de colina.

El espacio que abarcaba la masa a lo largo era cada vez mayor, hasta que justo en medio, se empezó a divisar un semicírculo de tonalidad azul marino. Finalmente, se sumó un nuevo semicírculo de dos tonalidades, una de color cobre, y la otra de una tonalidad verde, igual a la del cobre oxidado. Cuando el segundo semicírculo se completó, este resultó ser una versión a color del símbolo del Yin y el Yang.

Para este punto, la tonalidad gris parecía corresponder a una coraza, que finalizaba con dos colmillos a los lados del símbolo, seguidos por una curvatura hacia los extremos. Debajo de la curvatura comenzaron a asomar dos franjas en diagonal hacia el centro apuntando al núcleo. Con esto, se podía suponer que el peculiar emblema del equilibrio era el rostro del Mensajero.

Cuando la mitad superior de la criatura estuvo sobre el nivel del mar, eran cuatro las franjas blancas que apuntaban al núcleo, pareciendo ser costillas que sobresalían del estómago. A los lados del cuerpo, la armadura cubría también dos extremidades que disminuían su grosor dando forma a los brazos, cuyo extremo aún se mantenía sumergido.

Finalmente, al llegar a la orilla, la parte inferior del cuerpo era prácticamente un espejo, ligeramente más delgada que la parte superior, sin tener en cuenta el símbolo del Yin y el Yang, otorgándole al Mensajero una forma semejante a la de un primate. Sus extremidades poseían tres apéndices en forma de garras, las de las manos formaban tridentes, pues el del medio prácticamente continuaba la línea del brazo. Los que se encontraban en los pies se distribuían de manera uniforme para generar un buen apoyo y darle estabilidad.

–_Confirmación visual. –_indicó Rei.

–_Se ve demasiado simple, eso me da un mal presentimiento. –_señaló Shinji.

–_Baka, no seas pesimista, solo debemos estar alerta y no bajar la guardia._

–_Ese es el espíritu, Asuka. –_elogió la ojimarrón_– Rei, realiza un disparo para ver qué tan buena es su defensa._

–_Hai._

El Mensajero había permanecido quieto, como estudiando a los dos Evangelion que tenía en frente. No se inmutó ante el ataque de Rei, el cual, como era de esperarse se encontró con el Campo AT del enemigo. Pero a diferencia de lo que ocurrió con sus predecesores, el proyectil comenzó a deformar la barrera como si se tratara de una tela, hasta que finalmente logró superarla, aunque sacrificando fuerza y velocidad. Además, le dio la oportunidad al Mensajero de inclinarse, provocando que el impacto se diera en la armadura, en lugar del rostro, donde Rei había apuntado. El proyectil rebotó, desviándose hacia el cielo, sin provocar ni siquiera un rasguño.

* * *

–Su Campo AT parece ser el más débil hasta ahora, recomiendo que alguna Unidad, sea la 01 o la 02, ataque directamente y que Rei esté atenta, su fuego de cobertura puede ser muy útil. –observó Ritsuko tras revisar las lecturas obtenidas en las consolas.

–¡Asuka! ¡Ve por él! –ordenó la peli-morada tras un asentimiento a la doctora– Rei, Shinji, cúbranla.

–_H__a__i__.__–_respondieron los tres pilotos.

* * *

–_«¡Vamos, Mutter!»_

–_Adelante, me encargaré de la defensa y neutralizaré su Campo AT con el nuestro, tú sólo concéntrate en atacar._

Activando la vibración de su alabarda, Asuka impulsó a su unidad para embestir contra su oponente. Antes de que éste estuviera al alcance de su filo, dio un poderoso salto para aumentar la fuerza de su ataque.

* * *

El Campo AT no pudo oponer ninguna resistencia al filo de la alabarda, ni siquiera la armadura, que no se había visto afectada por el proyectil disparado por Rei, logró detener el avance del filo. Todo lo contrario, el arma atravesó todo el cuerpo del Mensajero, incluido su núcleo, como si se tratara de mantequilla. El enemigo fue derrotado de un solo movimiento por la Unidad 02.

Las dos mitades iguales de la criatura empezaron a inclinarse a los lados, dejando ver su carne quemada por el filo vibrante, doblándose en la cintura, hasta quedar de pie sostenida cada una por sus piernas y los brazos, formando dos arcos.

–_¿Eso fue todo? –_preguntó Asuka sorprendida por el resultado.

–_¿Ni siquiera una explosión? –_cuestionó Shinji en sintonía con su novia.

–_¡Informe, Maya! –_solicitó Ritsuko.

–_No se detecta ninguna actividad._

Todos contemplaron la imagen de los restos del Mensajero completamente inertes, hasta que, finalmente, Misato salió de su shock inicial:

–_Buen trabajo chicos, regresen._

El personal en el puente comenzó a organizar las tareas para la limpieza del lugar y rescatar muestras del enemigo para así poder estudiarlo. Misato se dejó caer en una silla cercana, mientras el comandante y el subcomandante observaban sin inmutarse. Por su parte, las Unidades 01 y 02 desactivaron sus armas antes de darle la espalda a los restos del Mensajero, mientras que la Unidad 00 se mantuvo en su posición el tiempo suficiente para notar que el tejido expuesto por el corte comenzó a convulsionarse.

–_¡Todavía no termina__,__ Shinji! –_alertó Yui.

–_«¿Qué?» –_respondió el ojiazul mentalmente.

–_¡Asuka! –_llamó Kyoko– _¡Regresa!_

–_¡Aún está vivo! –_anunció Rei.

Las Unidades 01 y 02 se dieron la vuelta, encarando nuevamente al Mensajero y tomando una posición de defensa.

–_¡Sabía que no podía ser tan simple! –_escupió Asuka.

En el puente de mando las alarmas volvieron a sonar, provocando que todos retomaran su atención a la gran pantalla holográfica que mostraba el campo de batalla, más precisamente al ente que creyeron derrotado.

–_¡Patrón Azul detectado! –_exclamó el Teniente Hyuga.

Las convulsiones se extendieron por cada mitad, hasta que el tejido expuesto se abrió como una crisálida. Como si de una serpiente se tratara, la piel cayó en evidente estado de descomposición, revelando que, de cada mitad del Mensajero inicial, surgía una copia casi idéntica. Los nuevos oponentes eran más delgados que el original.

En lugar de tener el emblema del Yin y el Yang por rostro, tenían una máscara con igual contorno que la que presentaban el 4to y 5to. Solo que estas máscaras tenían tres orificios en lugar de tener solo dos, los cuales formaban un triángulo equilátero, apuntando hacia arriba. La coloración de sus armaduras se correspondía con las del emblema que tenía por máscara el original. A la altura de lo que sería su ombligo, cada copia poseía su propio núcleo, pero carecían de las cuatro costillas que apuntaban a éste.

–_¡Maldición! Asuka, encárgate del verdoso, Shinji del otro y Rei, asegúrate de cubrirlos. –_ordenó Misato.

–_Pero ¿qué hacemos? _–consultó Shinji– _Nada nos garantiza que no se volverán a multiplicar._

–_Recomiendo que eviten volver a cortarlo en dos. –_sugirió la falsa rubia_– No creo que si cortan un brazo o pierna surjan otros dos. Seguramente eso fue posible porque ambas mitades tenían un fragmento igual del núcleo. –_explicó_– Sugiero que intenten destruir su núcleo._

–_Lo cortaron a la mitad, eso cuenta como destruirlo. –_replicó la ojimarrón.

–_Puede que esa sea su habilidad, dividir su núcleo. El 3ro emitía ácido por sus ojos, el 4to podía respirar bajo el agua y su piel era muy resistente, mientras que el 5to levitaba, además de usar energía como si fuera un látigo._ –enumeró Akagi.

–_Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. –_indicó Asuka.

Tras su anuncio, la Unidad 02 se lanzó nuevamente al ataque embistiendo a su oponente justo en el núcleo con la alabarda. El movimiento fue tan rápido y decidido que la criatura de armadura verdosa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El orbe rojo se agrietó al ser penetrado por el arma filosa, titiló un par de veces antes de oscurecerse completamente.

–_¡Buen trabajo, Asuka! –_elogió la Capitana Katsuragi_– Ahora ayuda a Shinji. Rei, mantenlo vigilado._

Mientras la Unidad 01 enfrentaba al enemigo de armadura color cobre, el EVA-02 lo rodeó hasta quedar a su espalda, evitando que pudiera huir. Pero antes de que pudieran coordinar un ataque, Maya alertó:

–_¡Cuidado! Está reuniendo energía._

A pesar de las lecturas que la Teniente Ibuki estaba observando, no se pudo apreciar ningún cambio o señal en el cuerpo del enemigo que seguía en pie. Rei, quien tenía la mira fijada en el ente vencido por Asuka, notó un pequeño brillo en el núcleo destruido, fue casi imperceptible, por lo que aumentó el zoom para verlo mejor. Nuevamente, hubo un destello, pero evidentemente mayor al que había captado la atención de la piloto de la Unidad 00.

A ese centelleo le siguieron otros, cada destello era más intenso que el anterior, ocupando un mayor diámetro. Cuando alcanzó la mitad del volumen del orbe, los extremos de las grietas comenzaron a sellarse, sin dejar ningún rastro de haberlo estado en primer lugar. Finalmente, cuando el resplandor abarcó la totalidad del volumen del núcleo, el daño producido por la alabarda de la Unidad 02 había sido completamente reparado y la esfera recuperó su color rojizo por completo.

Sin ninguna vacilación, Rei le disparó al Mensajero recuperado en su núcleo, captando la atención de sus compañeros y el personal que se encontraba en el puente de mando, a la vez que informaba lo ocurrido:

–_¡Ha regenerado a su compañero!_

–_¡Imposible! –_exclamó Ritsuko_– ¡¿Sin entrar en contacto directo?!_

–_¡Las lecturas lo confirman! –_aseguró el Teniente Hyuga.

Al igual que con el original, el proyectil se encontró con un débil Campo AT, pero el tiempo empleado para atravesarlo le bastó a su usuario para embestir contra la Unidad 02, aprovechando que le estaba dando la espalda para lanzarle un zarpazo. Ni el sonido del disparo, ni la advertencia verbal habían sido suficientes para que Asuka pudiera evitar que su enemigo cortara el cordón umbilical, a pesar de haber esquivado el ataque por sus buenos reflejos y que Kyoko, automáticamente, desplegara el Campo AT del EVA Carmesí.

–_¡__**Scheiße!**__ –_maldijo la germana al ver como el contador marcaba 4 minutos restantes de batería.

–_¡Deben coordinarse y eliminarlos al mismo tiempo! –_indicó Misato.

Ninguno de los pilotos respondió, simplemente intentaron posicionarse nuevamente a la misma distancia de sus adversarios, estrategia que éstos aprovechaban para atacar, evitando así que se coordinaran o intercambiaban rival. Siguieron así por unos segundos, hasta que terminaron por rodear a los EVA-01 y 02. En ese momento, los clones cambiaron de estrategia y comenzaron a dirigir más ataques hacia la Unidad con el cuerno en la frente.

–_No es tan fácil. –_dijo Shinji_– Ellos se coordinan muy bien._

En ese momento, el ente anaranjado lanzó un ataque a la Unidad de Asuka, el cual fácilmente esquivó. Pero su verdadero objetivo era el cable de alimentación de Shinji. Cuando su cronómetro empezó la cuenta regresiva, el de Asuka ya había descontado más de 25 segundos.

–_Rei, cambia al rifle de asalto y distrae al enemigo para que puedan contraatacar._ _–_ordenó la ojimarrón.

La estrategia de Misato les dio nuevamente la ventaja, pues los ataques de Rei impedían que los Mensajeros mellizos se coordinaran con efectividad o volvieran a rodear a Asuka y Shinji. Sin embargo, cada vez que la pareja lograba coordinar un ataque, éste no era lo suficientemente sincronizado o alguno de sus oponentes lograba evitar que dañaran su núcleo. Por lo cual, siempre alguno de los dos entes se encontraba en perfecto estado para sanar al otro.

Así transcurrieron 2 minutos, dejando a la Unidad 02 con casi un minuto y medio, mientras que a la 01 le restaban menos de dos.

–_¡Maldición! No hay nada que podamos hacer, y allí solo contamos con un cable de alimentación para cada EVA. –_masculló la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas.

* * *

En una base cercana a la costa de Tokio-3, un grupo de coroneles y generales de las JSSDF observaban el combate. Al ver que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que sólo la Unidad 00 pudiera hacer frente a dos enemigos a la vez, dieron la orden para lanzar una Mina N2 sobre el campo de batalla. Al menos tuvieron la gentileza de advertir a sus camaradas de NERV para qué intentaran replegar a los EVAs.

* * *

–_Las JSSDF dicen que tenemos 2 minutos para evacuar, se disponen a lanzar una Mina N2 sobre el enemigo. –_anunció el Teniente Aoba.

–_¡Esos bastardos! –_bramó la peli-morada_– Rei, dispara a discreción para cubrir la retirada de tus compañeros, en cuanto estén a salvo, activa tu Campo AT. Asuka, Shinji, retírense y desplieguen sus Campos AT, las JSSDF van a lanzarle una Mina N2 a los enemigos en menos de dos minutos._

–_Pero mi batería no durará tanto. –_señaló la pelirroja.

–_Muévete, Asuka, yo te cubriré. –_le respondió su novio.

Sin perder más tiempo, ni esperar respuesta desde el puente de mando, las dos unidades comenzaron a correr hacia las catapultas que las habían traído a la superficie. Rei vació un cargador tras otro, conteniendo en su posición a los Mensajeros mellizos. Tras un minuto, la ojirroja captó en su campo de visión la aeronave que traía la bomba y alertó a sus compañeros:

–_¡Al suelo! ¡Aquí viene!_

Siguió disparando, hasta que las Unidades aliadas acataron su advertencia, quedando el EVA-01 sobre el otro, cubriéndolo con su Campo AT. En ese momento, la peliazul soltó su rifle de asalto para desplegar su propia barrera.

* * *

En la cima del puente de mando, el viejo profesor le susurraba a su antiguo alumno y actual superior:

–Creen que porque su Campo AT es más débil tienen una oportunidad.

–Puede que al menos nos den algo de tiempo. –respondió Gendo en igual tono.

* * *

La bomba, con igual potencia que una nuclear, pero sin el factor radioactivo, cayó justo entre los dos Mensajeros, levemente amortiguada por sus Campos AT. A pesar de esto, justo cuando llegó a la altura de los núcleos de los entes, el artefacto detonó, cubriendo el lugar con una luz blanca que lo envolvió todo en un radio de 5km.

* * *

La señal en la pantalla holográfica del Puente de Mando se interrumpió, siendo reemplazada solo por estática durante un par de segundos, debido a la onda expansiva de la explosión. Al restablecerse la imagen, solo se vio una inmensa polvareda, mientras la cámara aún seguía vibrando por la detonación.

–¡Asuka! ¡Shinji! ¡Rei! –llamó Misato– ¿Están bien?

–_Aún soy funcional, pero el brazo derecho de mi unidad presenta un 20% de daño, no creo que pueda volver a usarlo para disparar. El resto, estimo que está operacional al 95%. –_informó Rei.

–_No sé qué decir, tengo algunos golpes, pero nada serio. En cuanto a mi EVA… La batería se agotó justo cuando la onda de choque nos alcanzó. –_respondió Asuka_– Luego de eso sentí una fuerte vibración, seguida por una fuerte sacudida._

–_Estoy igual que Asuka. –_señaló Shinji_– Creo que logré mantener mi Campo AT durante la peor parte, pero no hasta que la explosión concluyó. Diría que logró desplazarnos unos cuantos metros por la sacudida que sentimos, luego de que la batería se murió._

–Eso no es bueno. –dijo la Doctora Akagi– ¿Qué lecturas tenemos del enemigo?

–Aún están activos. –respondió Makoto– Las MAGI necesitan confirmación visual para saber si fueron afectados o no.

–Pero sus niveles de energía han disminuido. –agregó Maya.

En ese momento, la nube de polvo que envolvía la zona de la explosión comenzó a disiparse. El Teniente Aoba manipuló la cámara para enfocarla en el epicentro de la detonación, donde el Mensajero duplicado se encontraba. Se podían apreciar dos sombras a través de la densa polvareda, las cuales parecían ser ligeramente más pequeñas.

A medida que las partículas de tierra comenzaban a asentarse, se pudo divisar que las figuras ya no se encontraban de pie, ahora estaban ligeramente inclinadas hacia adelante con los brazos caídos, como si estuvieran cansados, tratando de recuperar el aliento. A su alrededor, había una semicircunferencia conectada al mar, de aproximadamente 500m de diámetro. El nivel del agua que invadió la costa les rebasaba la cintura y les cubría parte de los brazos, debido a su inclinación.

Se podían apreciar varias zonas calcinadas en los cuerpos de los entes y otras parecían carne recocida. Dada la postura de los Mensajeros mellizos, no se lograba visualizar en qué estado habían quedado sus núcleos, pero por lo que las MAGI informaban, estaban sanos.

–Como era de esperar, no fue suficiente para derrotarlo. –comentó en voz alta el subcomandante.

–Podríamos atacarlos ahora que están débiles. –sugirió la Capitana Katsuragi en busca de aprobación.

Shigeru volvió a manipular la cámara para visualizar el estado de las unidades. En la base de la colina donde el EVA-00 se había apostado para disparar, se encontraba la Unidad 01 boca abajo, enterrado de cabeza, solo sobresalía su cintura y las piernas. Por su lado, el EVA carmesí tenía el mismo predicamento, pero la única diferencia con su compañero violeta, es que estaba boca arriba, a solo unos metros por debajo de éste, el conjunto no era nada decoroso, sino más bien humillante.

Afortunadamente, la Unidad de Rei se mantuvo en su lugar, solo un poco cubierta por una cantidad considerable de tierra. Aparentemente, el rifle de asalto se atoró en la mano derecha, y la fuerza de la explosión al intentar desplazarlo provocó una torcedura en la misma, de ahí el daño que la ojirroja reportó.

–No lo veo conveniente. Por lo que sabemos, en respuesta a un ataque, esos entes podrían volver a dividirse, y en este momento, solo contamos con una unidad funcional con un brazo casi inutilizable, como puedes apreciar. –comenzó a observar Ritsuko– En el lugar no contamos con otros cables para alimentar a las otras dos unidades, las cuales, obviamente, necesitarán asistencia para salir de su predicamento. –continuó– Sin mencionar que no sabemos en qué estado se encuentran al estar debajo de la tierra. ¿Qué dicen las MAGI ahora?

–Los Mensajeros presentan un 60% de daño en su sustancia estructural, estiman que tardarán entre 150 y 160 horas en regenerarse. –respondió la Teniente Ibuki.

–En ese caso, sugiero que Rei asista a las otras dos unidades, las coloque en las catapultas y los tres Evangelion retornen al Cuartel General para comenzar inmediatamente con las reparaciones. Mientras tanto, analizaremos los datos obtenidos con la ayuda de las MAGI y así saber cuál es el mejor plan de acción para derrotar definitivamente a este Mensajero sin correr el riesgo de fortalecerlo o permitir que se siga dividiendo.

Esa fue la conclusión del mejor curso de acción a la que llegó la falsa rubia con los datos obtenidos hasta el momento. Misato se giró en dirección al comandante y al subcomandante en busca de aprobación, antes de darle a Rei la orden de recuperar a las unidades aliadas y que volvieran al Cuartel para comenzar las reparaciones.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que los EVAs fueron puestos nuevamente en sus jaulas para comenzar con las reparaciones. Felizmente, las Unidades 01 y 02 solo presentaban ligeros raspones en sus armaduras, pero llevaría un tiempo reemplazar los cables de alimentación dañados durante la batalla y sumar algunos de respaldo en el sitio de confrontación. Mientras que el daño en la Unidad 00 requeriría de al menos dos días de trabajo para tener nuevamente la mano derecha completamente funcional.

Asuka y Shinji se encontraban incluso mejor, sobre todo considerando que solo la armadura de los EVAs los protegió de parte de la explosión de la Mina N2. Con una ligera aplicación del ungüento derivado del LCL, sus leves heridas y dolencias desaparecieron. Rei, por su parte, estaba en perfecto estado.

Los tres pilotos se aprontaron hacia una sala de reuniones, donde aguardaron por sus superiores, a fin de conocer cuál sería el plan de acción una vez que sus EVAs estuvieran nuevamente disponibles. Aunque, desafortunadamente para ellos, debían de conformarse, en comparación a lo que ellos podían hacer, con la insípida comida de la cafetería para saciar su hambre durante la espera.

Tras unos minutos, los primeros en llegar a la sala fueron el comandante y el subcomandante, seguidos por Misato. Instantes después, se sumaron los Tenientes Aoba y Hyuga. Por último, luego de unos largos diez minutos, arribó la Doctora Akagi, en compañía de la Teniente Ibuki, quienes traerían las conclusiones obtenidas del análisis realizado con ayuda de las MAGI. Sorpresivamente, la científica y su discípula no llegaron solas, sino que Kaji las escoltaba.

–Bueno, ahora podemos comenzar la reunión. Doctora Akagi, por favor, proceda. –ordenó Gendo.

–Estamos en un 98,97% seguros de que el Mensajero no puede dividirse en más entidades. Así mismo, los dos núcleos deben ser destruidos exactamente al mismo tiempo. –dijo simple y llanamente Ritsuko– Si llegamos a destruirlos, aunque sea con una sola milésima de segundo de diferencia, el núcleo que aún esté sano comenzará el proceso de regeneración de su contraparte.

–¿Es posible coordinar un ataque tan preciso? –interrumpió Misato.

–Ciertamente es posible, pero tú eres quien debe lograrlo. –respondió la falsa rubia– Después de todo, eres la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas.

–¡¿Eh?!

Fue lo único que la ojimarrón pudo decir sin sobresaltarse demasiado en presencia de sus superiores, ya que debía guardar las formas, además de dirigirle una mirada de odio, mezclada con desesperación, antes de cambiar a una de súplica, a su amiga y colega, como buscando su ayuda.

–Lo único que puedo aconsejar es que el ataque sea realizado por las Unidad 01 y 02, ya que sus pilotos presentan las mejores sincronizaciones, además, se conocen desde hace tiempo y ahorrará tiempo de preparación.

–De acuerdo. Capitana Katsuragi, queda en sus manos, si aún no tiene un plan, le daré dos horas para prepararse. –indicó el Ikari mayor ante la sugerencia de la doctora Akagi.

–No, señor, debo pensarlo un poco, aún no estoy segura de cómo llevarlo a cabo. Depende de si el enemigo sigue inactivo al momento de atacar, y quisiera preparar un plan de contingencia, por si llegara a recuperarse y debamos combatir con él. –logró justificarse la peli-morada tras pensar un poco luego de procesar la información y mínima sugerencia de su amiga.

–Muy bien, en ese caso, se da por concluida la reunión. –señaló el subcomandante– Pilotos, pueden retirarse a descansar, dudo que estemos en condiciones de actuar hoy. La Sección 2 se encargará de transportarlos y los traerán nuevamente cuando sean necesarios.

–El resto nos reuniremos en dos horas. –completó el comandante.

Los presentes asintieron y procedieron a retirarse.

* * *

Misato se encontraba en su oficina, evaluando la información que Ritsuko le proporcionó, mientras se masajeaba las sienes, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión que estaba sufriendo. Lo único que tenía claro, es que, aunque su amiga no se lo hubiera sugerido, habría seleccionado a Asuka y Shinji para eliminar a los Mensajeros mellizos. Además, lo mejor y más seguro era que usaran un ataque directo, ya sea con las alabardas o los ninjatos, las armas de fuego estaban completamente descartadas aún a quemarropa.

–Parece que necesitas ayuda.

La voz de su exnovio interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero no disminuyó su tensión.

–¿Tú crees? Si no tienes una buena idea o sugerencia, por favor, te pido que me dejes tranquila, necesito concentrarme.

El agente de cola de caballo se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

–Vaya, realmente estás muy tensa. –comentó Kaji, y se agachó hasta poder hablarle al oído– Por suerte, aquí tengo justo lo que necesitas para eliminar tu estrés.

–Kaji, te repito que debo concentrarme, y aún estás a prueba, por ahora solo somos amigos. –protestó Misato alejándose y dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

–Misato, parece que tú eres la que tiene ganas de que volvamos a ser los de antes. –retrucó el hombre sin afeitar con su picara y seductora sonrisa– Pero no me refería a eso. Aunque, si gustas, podemos celebrar juntos cuando este mensajero sea derrotado.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Kaji extrajo un pendrive de uno de los bolsillos y se lo extendió la mujer.

–Aquí tienes una buena estrategia de combate, para tratar con este complicado oponente.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó la ojimarrón con los ojos vidriosos de emoción– ¡¿Es en serio?!

–Por supuesto, conozco una faceta de tus tutelados que ayudará a facilitar su trabajo en equipo y coordinar exitosamente su ataque. –aseguró el espía– Aun así, no será sencillo. Ciertamente, son ideales para el trabajo, ya que se complementan muy bien, pero sus personalidades y habilidades físicas son un obstáculo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, Asuka es más rápida que Shinji y su competitividad hace que siempre dé el máximo, mientras que él es más cauto, dado que posee mayor resistencia, por lo que siempre se reserva un poco. –explicó Kaji– Por suerte, tienes un par de días para lograr que Asuka se controle un poco, para nivelarse con su novio, y Shinji dé el máximo desde el principio.

–¿Y cuál es esa faceta qué solucionará ese inconveniente?

–La música y el baile.

Respondida la pregunta, Kaji se dio media vuelta y, saludando con la mano, dejó la oficina tras decir:

–Échale un vistazo antes de presentarle el plan al comandante.

Misato no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a analizar la estrategia que su ex le había proporcionado, sólo le quedaba medía hora antes de la nueva reunión con el comandante y los demás. Luego de ver el contenido del pendrive, se sorprendió gratamente, el plan tranquilamente podría haber sido de su autoría. Se trataba de una coreografía de combate, la cual tenía una duración menor al tiempo de autonomía de los EVAs. Además, cada movimiento era coordinado por la melodía, lo que era más breve y eficiente que una señal verbal o cuenta regresiva, pues al tener un cierto tempo y secuencia, permitía que se prepararan mejor para ejecutar cada acción.

* * *

La reunión no requirió mucho tiempo, solo exponer el plan y justificar el porque era el mejor curso de acción. Con el consentimiento del comandante, se estableció la fecha de la operación para el próximo sábado a las 11 de la mañana, aprovechando el tiempo mínimo, estimado por las MAGI, que le tomaría al Mensajero mellizo regenerarse, para así realizar todos los preparativos y el entrenamiento de los pilotos, y ejecutarla a la perfección.

Tras la reunión, Misato debió hacer unas compras, según las especificaciones que Ritsuko le dio, de los materiales que necesitaría para preparar un dispositivo especial para el entrenamiento de los pilotos. Este consistía en una consola de videojuegos de última generación, cuatro pares de alfombras para videojuegos de baile y dos marcadores electrónicos.

La falsa rubia y su asistente combinaron las cuatro alfombras en una nueva, con un nuevo diseño que contaba con cinco luces en cada sensor. Cuatro en las esquinas del sensor, indicando con que parte del cuerpo presionarlo: Pie, mano, codo o rodilla, y otro en el centro de dos colores: Para derecha o izquierda, de manera de que cada piloto tuviera la suya. A su vez, adaptaron la consola para trabajar en sincronía con las nuevas alfombras y los marcadores electrónicos, a fin de cargar la rutina que Asuka y Shinji deberían aprender en ella, al mismo tiempo que transmitía una simulación del desarrollo del combate de los EVAs contra el Mensajero mellizo, reproduciendo los movimientos de los pilotos según el sensor presionado.

* * *

Todo el proceso demandó unas 2 horas, dado que, mientras Misato compraba los materiales, Ritsuko y Maya hacían los preparativos para ganar tiempo. Por lo cual, la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas de NERV, ingresó en su departamento cerca de las 17:30hs. Ya dentro, se encontró a sus tres cargos relajándose en el sofá de la sala de estar, viendo un documental, seguramente por elección de Rei, ya que era lo que más veía la introvertida adolescente. A sus compañeros no les importaba mucho, pues se la pasaban más intercambiando muestras de afecto que prestando atención a la pantalla. Pero nunca ignorando a la peliazul, siempre procuraban hablar de cualquier cosa con ella, a veces le explicaban sobre ciertas interacciones sociales.

La ojimarrón dejó todo el equipamiento para ensamblar el dispositivo de entrenamiento en medio de la sala de estar, antes de proceder a explicarles la estrategia de combate y el entrenamiento al que la pareja se sometería desde ahora y durante los siguientes cinco días. Por eso mismo, ninguno de los pilotos asistiría a clases esta semana. Rei también tendría un entrenamiento en el Cuartel General, con un nuevo prototipo de rifle de francotirador, el cual, tenía una cadencia la mitad de rápida que el rifle de asalto.

Sin perder más tiempo, los cuatro habitantes del departamento procedieron a despejar la sala de estar e instalar el dispositivo de entrenamiento, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Pen-Pen, que más que un simple observador, parecía ser el supervisor de las tareas. Cuando terminaron, la mitad de la habitación había sido ocupada por el dispositivo, dejando un pequeño pasillo de separación entre las alfombras, para permitir el acceso a la terraza.

–Bueno, comencemos con una sesión de practica para que aprendan y se acostumbren a los movimientos hasta la hora de la cena. –indicó Misato– Una vez que se hayan familiarizado con la rutina, agregaremos la música e intentaremos que sus movimientos se coordinen. Rei, presta atención, podrías ser de ayuda durante los entrenamientos para que descansen por turnos.

–Entendido. –respondieron los tres pilotos.

Gracias a su entrenamiento de defensa personal y combate, a Asuka y Shinji solo les tomó unos 40 minutos aprender la rutina y lograr que los movimientos fueran fluidos y naturales. Pero como era de esperar, según las observaciones de Kaji, Asuka realizaba la coreografía en menos tiempo que Shinji, lo único positivo era que no cometían ningún error.

Antes de intentar que la pareja se sincronice para ejecutar la rutina, Misato les dio un descanso, mientras le otorgaba a Rei la oportunidad de practicar la coreografía. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la peliazul la realizó en el primer intento y sin cometer ningún error, solo fue un poco más lenta que Shinji.

–Bien hecho, Rei, lo lograste en el primer intento. –felicitó la peli-morada.

–Es gracias a Asuka y Shinji, ya que pude estudiar sus movimientos mientras practicaban, solo tuve que imitarlos.

A pesar de que su compañera les dio crédito por su desempeño, Asuka sintió su orgullo levemente herido, por lo que no pudo evitar comentar:

–Bueno, era de esperarse, todo gracias a nuestra influencia, y que ya llevas un buen tiempo entrenando con nosotros. –señaló– Si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver a otro ejecutar los movimientos, también los habría aprendido a la primera, realizándolos a la perfección e incluso con mayor velocidad. –agregó, tratando de justificar que su desempeño no hubiera sido inferior al de Rei.

–Seguramente. –elogió Shinji mientras le tendía una botella de agua– Aun así, lo hiciste muy bien, Rei.

–Gracias, pero concuerdo con Asuka. Les habría sido de utilidad contar con una demostración, aunque sea simulada, para facilitarles el aprendizaje. –devolvió Rei– Tal vez la doctora Akagi podría haberla incluido en el programa.

–Me alegra ver que opinemos igual, Rei.

Fue el reconocimiento de la germana, quien no intentaba atacar a su compañera con el comentario anterior o menospreciarla, sino recalcar sus habilidades superiores, fruto de sus años de entrenamiento.

–De haber sido así, tal vez ya podríamos tener la coreografía ensayada con la música y coordinada.

–Es probable, pero ya no tiene importancia. –intervino la ojimarrón– Lo más importante era contar con un dispositivo que les permitiera practicar la coreografía. Además, lo hicieron bastante rápido, así que no contemplamos ese detalle. –agregó defendiendo a su amiga– Ahora, ¿qué tal si extendemos el descanso para cenar? Practiquen un par de veces más y dejemos la música y la coordinación para mañana, cuando estén más descansados. Después de todo, hoy enfrentaron a dos Mensajeros y solo tuvieron unas horas para reponerse antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Rei simplemente asintió, ya que ella no debía coordinarse con ninguno de sus compañeros, solo acompañarlos durante los entrenamientos como sustituto, para que ellos descansaran por turnos.

–Eso suena bien para mí. –concordó Shinji.

–Mejor cenemos y vayamos a descansar, no necesitamos practicar más la rutina, ya la hemos aprendido. –ofreció la pelirroja– Mañana, temprano, la repasaremos una vez antes de sumar la música y comenzar a sincronizarnos.

–Bien, tienes razón, yo también quiero irme a dormir temprano. –aceptó Misato.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo, los primeros en darse un baño fueron Asuka y Shinji, luego vino el turno de Rei y, por último, el de Misato. Después de su baño, la pareja comenzó a preparar la cena. Esa noche, los cuatro residentes del departamento, incluido el plumífero, se fueron a dormir temprano.

* * *

Como ya era costumbre, a la mañana siguiente, los primeros en levantarse fueron los tres adolescentes, aunque lo hicieron casi dos horas más tarde de lo que habitualmente ocurría los lunes. Por su parte, Misato continuó durmiendo hasta que el aroma del desayuno, preparado por los pilotos, se hizo sentir en su habitación. Como si de un zombi se tratase, la ojimarrón se arrastró hasta la cocina en busca de su infaltable cerveza para terminar de despertarse, emitiendo un balbuceo inentendible, acompañado por un movimiento de una de sus manos hacia sus cargos como saludo.

Ante este hecho, la pareja la observó algo extrañada, mientras que Rei, aunque se sentía curiosa, no lo demostró de manera tan evidente, pues a pesar de su progreso en lo que a interacciones sociales se refiere, sus emociones no se lograban reflejar completamente en su rostro. Sin embargo, fue la ojirroja la que manifestó la pregunta que los tres adolescentes se estaban haciendo:

–Misato –llamó en su habitual tono sereno– ¿No debería estar en el Geo-Front completando el papeleo sobre el enfrentamiento de ayer?

Dado que apenas estaba abriendo su lata de Yebisu, la peli-morada no respondió, pues su cerebro todavía no podía interpretar o entender bien lo que le estaban preguntando a pesar de oírla claramente. Recién, después de haber ingerido la mitad de su bebida de un solo trago, y emitir su tradicional alarido de alegría, Misato estuvo completamente despierta, con todos sus sentidos operacionales, siendo capaz de procesar la pregunta que la piloto de la Unidad 00 le había realizado, y con naturalidad respondió:

–Lo haré tras el desayuno, como todas las mañanas. Recuerden que yo no comienzo mi día tan temprano como ustedes, además, voy en mi auto. –señaló como si estuviera remarcando una obviedad.

–¿No te pusiste alarma? –consultó Shinji.

–Claramente olvidó que, por el entrenamiento, esta semana no iremos al instituto y se confió de que nos levantaríamos a la hora de siempre. –dedujo Asuka.

–Son las 8 de la mañana. –informó Rei.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó la ojimarrón– ¿Por qué no se levantaron más temprano para entrenar?

–Porque solo tenemos que caminar hasta la sala para comenzar, además, preferimos dormir un poco más y recuperarnos de la batalla y del entrenamiento de ayer. –respondió el varón.

–Lo discutimos anoche. –recordó la germana.

–¡Demonios!

Lanzó Misato corriendo hacia su cuarto para cambiarse a su uniforme, donde gritó:

–Sirvan mi desayuno y el de Rei, por favor, ella debe someterse al entrenamiento con el nuevo rifle, y si las reparaciones de su unidad terminaron, puede que también a algunas pruebas de campo.

Con total tranquilidad la peliazul se sirvió su desayuno, sentándose a la mesa para comenzar a ingerirlo, mientras sus compañeros servían otro plato para Misato antes comenzar con el propio. Unos 5 minutos después de que Rei comenzara a comer, Misato emergió a toda prisa de su cuarto con su uniforme, sentándose a la mesa y comenzando a devorar el contenido de su plato, debiendo ser asistida en varias oportunidades por casi atragantarse.

Misato terminó su desayuno en solo 10 minutos, afortunadamente para ella, pudo repetir, pues a Rei aún le quedaba la mitad y tampoco era de comer mucho en las mañanas, sin olvidar que siempre salía vestida de su cuarto antes de unirse a sus compañeros. Tras otros 5 minutos e indicar que volvería por la tarde para ver como progresaba el entrenamiento de Asuka y Shinji, la ojimarrón se marchó con la primera elegida rumbo al Cuartel General, dejando a la pareja solo en compañía de Pen-Pen en el apartamento, la cual aún continuaba desayunando.

* * *

El repaso de la rutina demostró que tanto Asuka como Shinji habían logrado aprender perfectamente los movimientos, incluso lo hicieron en un tiempo menor al de la noche anterior, sin embargo, el varón seguía siendo más lento que su novia. Pero cuando intentaron sincronizarse, la diferencia de sus velocidades para ejecutar la rutina se los impidió.

–Hölle, Shinji, debes hacerlo más rápido. Si no lo hacemos al mismo tiempo no sirve.

–Lo estoy intentando.

A pesar de los esfuerzos del ojiazul por mejorar su tiempo para intentar igualar la velocidad de Asuka, siempre terminaba cometiendo un error. Así continuaron durante casi una hora.

–¿Podrías intentar bajar un poco la velocidad, por favor?

–Bien, pero deja de contenerte, –ordenó la pelirroja– debes esforzarte al máximo en cada intento. Recuerda que el plan es sorprenderlo y eliminarlo en el primera oportunidad.

La ojiazul disminuyó la velocidad de su movimiento, mientras que su novio la incrementó, pero la fémina no pudo evitar aumentar el ritmo a medida que la coreografía avanzaba, provocando que su novio le perdiera el paso y terminaran fallando. Lo intentaron unas 10 veces, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado: Asuka terminaba por subir su velocidad de manera inconsciente y Shinji terminaba por presionar tarde un sensor.

–¡HÖLLE! –bramó Asuka con frustración.

–Es mejor que tomemos un descanso para refrescarnos antes de volver a intentarlo.

–Sí, tienes razón. Solo míranos, estamos completamente sudados. Vamos a secarnos un poco.

–Buena idea, mis manos están empezando a patinar sobre la alfombra.

El comentario de Shinji no buscaba justificarse, él comprendía que su fracaso era tanto su culpa como la de su novia, pero prefería cargar con toda la responsabilidad para no hacerla sentir mal y tratar de aliviar su frustración. El varón tomó dos toallas que habían dejado cerca para limpiarse el sudor, y tras entregarle una a Asuka, se secó un poco la cara y los brazos antes de ir a la cocina por unas bebidas para terminar de refrescarse. Cuando volvió de la cocina, el morocho se encontró a su novia sentada en el sillón descansando. Luego de entregarle una botella de agua y darle un buen trago a la propia, Shinji terminó de secarse, antes de unirse a ella.

Asuka no dudó en recostarse sobre el hombro de su novio, a pesar de sentirse bastante acalorada por toda la actividad que habían estado realizando. De igual manera, el japonés apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la pelirroja, permaneciendo los dos en esa posición, con los ojos cerrados, tomándose de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, descansando y casi dormitando un poco. El único movimiento que hacían era mover un brazo para tomar un trago de agua. Justo cuando Asuka estaba por quedarse dormida su novio habló:

–Oye…

–¿Qué?

–Tal vez deberíamos volver a empezar. –sugirió Shinji.

–¿A qué te refieres? –consultó la pelirroja sin entender bien.

–Deberíamos empezar desde el principio, sin música y lentamente. Centrémonos en que nuestros movimientos se sincronicen de manera más natural, antes de incrementar la velocidad e intentar seguir el tempo de la música.

–Puede que sea útil. –concedió la germana– Igual que cuando aprendimos los katas de defensa personal. Pero descansemos unos minutos más antes de intentarlo, y yo seré quien dé la señal para comenzar.

–De acuerdo. –respondió el morocho antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente– Así lo haremos, después de todo eres mi superior, es normal que siga tus indicaciones.

–Y no lo olvides. –dijo Asuka juguetonamente.

Permanecieron así por otros 20 minutos antes de volver a intentar sincronizarse. Ciertamente, quien los observara, pensaría que era la repetición de una secuencia en cámara lenta; sus movimientos eran naturales y fluidos, pero lo más importante, es que por fin estaban completamente sincronizados. Prueba de ello fue que cuando completaron la coreografía, la pantalla con la representación del combate simulado mostraba la destrucción de los Mensajeros y las palabras "_**VICTORIA MAGISTRAL**_".

–¡LO HICIMOS! –celebró la ojiazul– Tenias razón, por fin la completamos.

–Si, pero aún debemos hacerlo a velocidad normal y según el tempo de la canción.

–Es cierto, pero si lo hacemos como dijiste, y podemos mantener la sincronización, lo lograremos.

–Bueno, tenemos tiempo todavía. –señaló el japonés– Propongo que lo repitamos otras 9 veces antes de incrementar la velocidad.

–Está bien, después de eso tomaremos un descanso para preparar el almuerzo y lo practicaremos nuevamente 10 veces más, subiremos un poco el ritmo con otra serie y así hasta que entremos en el tempo de la canción.

Shinji asintió y repitieron la rutina. Efectivamente lograron el mismo resultado en cada intento, lo cual les renovó los ánimos, además de motivarlos para continuar con la metodología. A pesar de que Asuka tenía un buen apetito, propuso que almorzaran algo liviano y balanceado, a fin de recuperar energía sin quedar demasiado satisfechos, para que la digestión no demorara tanto y pudieran retomar el entrenamiento.

Tras almorzar, lavar y guardar lo que habían empleado, se tomaron unos 15 minutos para hacer la digestión antes de comenzar con la serie de repaso. Al obtener los mismos resultados durante el repaso, Asuka subió un poco el ritmo de la siguiente serie, la cual también pudieron completar de manera exitosa. Luego de la nueva serie realizada a mayor velocidad, tomaron un breve descanso para hidratarse y secarse la transpiración.

Constituyendo así dos series de 10 repeticiones para cada velocidad que intentaban, con un descanso de por medio, para, luego de la segunda serie, incrementar la velocidad antes del descanso.

* * *

Para cuando Misato y Rei volvieron, estaban a punto de terminar una serie de repaso antes de incorporar la canción.

–¡Eso ha sido perfecto! –exclamó la ojimarrón cuando los adolescentes concluyeron la última repetición– Pero ¿no iban a intentarlo con la música desde temprano?

–Ese era el plan, pero nos costó bastante mantener el mismo ritmo. –confesó Shinji.

–El baka, aquí, es muy lento. –comento Asuka– Si hubiese podido seguirme el ritmo ya la tendríamos dominada.

–No es que sea lento, es demasiado precavido y siempre se contiene, reservándose por cualquier eventualidad. –corrigió Misato– Creo que el hecho de que tú des todo desde el principio no ayuda. Ambos deben encontrar el equilibrio para que esto resulte.

–Es por eso que fracasamos esta mañana, cuando Shinji no logró igualar mi ritmo.

–Si comienzan desde sus extremos les costará mucho más, pero si mantienen esta metodología, deberían de poder lograrlo. –señaló Rei.

El comentario repentino de la peliazul tomó por sorpresa a sus roomies, normalmente ella solo observaba y no opinaba si no se le preguntaba. Pero usualmente, cuando opinaba, no solo tenía razón, sino que lo hacía de manera demasiado técnica, posiblemente influenciada por los libros que Ritsuko le dio en su momento para instruirla.

–¿A qué te refieres? –consultó Shinji en busca de una explicación más clara.

–Es más fácil que avancen lentamente y de manera progresiva. De seguro, esta mañana, Asuka intentó bajar su velocidad, mientras que tu intentaste aumentarla, pero al no hacerlo en la medida apropiada resultó en un fracaso. –indicó la ojiroja.

–No hay dudas de que su trabajo en equipo es excelente, después de todo, lo vienen haciendo prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Pero aún pueden mejorar. –aseguró la peli-morada– Ese es el objetivo de este entrenamiento, que encuentren el punto de equilibrio para que sus movimientos estén sincronizados. Recuerden que deben destruir los núcleos al mismo tiempo, una sola milésima de segundo de diferencia nos obligará a volver a empezar.

–¿Qué haremos si el enemigo no nos deja ejecutar la rutina? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–El momento en que puedan usarla dependerá de ustedes y de su trabajo en equipo para hallar esa oportunidad. –respondió la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas– El objetivo principal de esta rutina es asegurarnos de coordinar un ataque al mismo tiempo sobre los núcleos de los Mensajeros para derrotarlos, además, les sirve de practica para que aprendan a sincronizar sus movimientos, no solo complementarse como suelen hacerlo. –explicó– He traído otras rutinas para que practiquen su sincronización una vez que dominen esta.

–En ese caso es mejor que continuemos, esa fue la última práctica de la serie. –indicó la germana– Ahora iniciaremos una nueva sumando la canción. Vamos, Shinji.

–Hai.

–¡Ánimo, chicos! Sé que lo lograrán.

Tras el aliento de Misato, la pareja dio inicio a una nueva serie de práctica. Asuka y Shinji lograron completar las tres primeras repeticiones con éxito, aunque levemente desfasados del tempo, pero lo importante era que sus movimientos estuvieran sincronizados. En la cuarta repetición no lograron sincronizarse para el golpe final. Las dos siguientes nuevamente fueron exitosas, seguidas por una fallida antes de las últimas, que volvieron a ser exitosas.

–Bueno, para ser un primer intento ha sido muy bueno, solo fallaron dos veces. –observó la ojimarrón– Necesitan alinearse con el tempo de la canción para mantenerse sincronizados y evitar los errores.

–Gomen, me desconcentré un poco con la canción.

–No importa, como dijo Misato, fue bastante bueno. Pero debemos seguir hasta que completemos toda la serie de manera exitosa. Mantengamos el mismo ritmo, por ahora olvídate de la música, Shinji, no te esfuerces por alinearte con el tempo, nos centraremos en ello cuando lo hagamos bien.

–¿No sería mejor que primero se acoplen al tempo? –sugirió la peliazul– Para que les sirva de guía, como dice Misato.

–Para hacer eso deberemos subir un poco el ritmo, posiblemente cometiendo más errores. –respondió Asuka– Ya hemos comprobado que lo mejor es si primero nos adaptemos a la sincronización en una determinada velocidad, antes de incrementarla.

–Esta metodología es la que nos permitió llegar tan lejos. –agregó Shinji.

–Bueno, viendo lo lejos que han logrado llegar con esa metodología y solo les queda realizar dos series de manera exitosa, además de que apenas van a ser las cinco de la tarde, no veo porque no deberían seguir así. –comentó Misato– Luego de que completen exitosamente la serie con la canción, tomarán un descanso por turnos.

–No creo que eso sea necesario, con que tomemos un pequeño descanso bastará. –objetó la ojiazul.

–Es cierto, pero me gustaría ver qué tan bien puede sincronizarse Rei con ustedes.

A Asuka no le gustó mucho la idea, porque le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, además, temía que nuevamente su compañera piloto demostrara facilidad para repetir los movimientos que a ella y Shinji les requirió un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo realizar. A pesar de que entendía que viendo los movimientos era mucho más sencillo aprenderlos que siguiendo las indicaciones de unas luces, no era tan fácil observar una alfombra con 36 sensores y unas cinco luces indicando con que parte del cuerpo debes presionarlas. Así que con algo de fastidio respondió:

–Como sea. Vamos, Shinji, terminemos con esto de una vez.

El morocho se percató de que su novia ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse con este entrenamiento, pero no podía culparla, para vencer al Mensajero debían de cambiar un hábito muy arraigado en ellos, el cual resultaba ser opuesto, ya que Asuka tenía que esforzarse menos y él no podía seguir conteniéndose. Por lo que, sin demora, acató la solicitud de la pelirroja.

En cuanto se posicionaron en el dispositivo, dio comienzo lo que esperaban que fuera la penúltima serie, antes de por fin completar la coreografía de igual manera a como debían hacerlo en el campo de batalla. Y, por fortuna, al no centrarse tanto en la música, sino en mantener el nuevo ritmo, pudieron completar exitosamente la rutina. Tras lo cual, realizaron una muy breve pausa para secarse e hidratarse, mientras que Misato y Rei se ocupaban de limpiar las alfombras, como lo suelen hacer en las canchas de básquet o vóleibol, para evitar que los jugadores se resbalasen.

La última serie les resultó mucho más sencilla gracias a que ya se habían logrado adaptar a la velocidad. Ya solo restaba un último incremento para poder acoplarse al tempo de la canción y así poder dominar la rutina. Finalmente, gracias a todo el esfuerzo invertido por Asuka y Shinji, el haber ido paso a paso, sin intentar apresurarse y aprovechando su experiencia, lograr estar sincronizados entre ellos con ayuda de la canción resultó ser bastante natural. Por primera vez no se molestaron en tomar un descanso entre las series, sino que las hicieron consecutivamente.

–¡LO LOGRAMOS! –celebró la pareja al nuevamente ver la leyenda "_VICTORIA MAGISTRAL_" en la pantalla, dejándose caer de espaldas bastante agitados.

–¡Felicidades! Creo que con esto ya han superado su problema de sobreesfuerzo y contención, respectivamente. Estoy segura qué las próximas coreografías no serán un problema para ustedes. –elogió la peli-morada.

–Estoy segura de que les resultará mucho más sencillo si es que esta vez pueden ver la ejecución de la rutina, aunque sea en una simulación. –opinó la peliazul– De lo contrario, tal vez se demoren un poco, pero de seguro menos que antes.

–Misato, es mejor que tengas una simulación, de lo contrario solo nos concentraremos en esta rutina que ya hemos aprendido hasta que la tengas. –objetó Asuka– Además, aún debemos practicarla como entrenamiento.

–No te preocupes, le encargué a Rits que preparara unas simulaciones para que los orienten.

–Definitivamente eso nos será de mucha ayuda. –agradeció Shinji.

–Y hablando de entrenamiento: Desde hoy todos dormiremos aquí en la sala de estar, debo asegurarme de que ustedes dos no se desvelen expresando lo mucho que se quieren. –explicó la Capitana señalando a la pareja.

Asuka y Shinji se sorprendieron un poco ante la nueva imposición de su tutora, hasta ahora su relación no había sido un inconveniente en su desempeño, todo lo contrario, resultó ser de mucha ayuda e incluso una motivación para superarse, dado que siempre se estaban apoyando mutuamente. Un simple comentario de Rei fue lo que los sacó de su sorpresa:

–Esa será una experiencia interesante.

–Mm, ahora que lo dices… Sería como una pijamada. –observó la germana– Nosotros nunca hemos ido a una y supongo que tú tampoco, ¿verdad, Rei?

–No sé qué es eso, pero estoy casi segura de que no, nunca he dormido en la misma habitación que otras personas como lo haremos esta noche.

–En ese caso… ¡Haremos una pijamada! –indicó Misato con emoción cual si aún fuera una adolescente– Solo que nos iremos a dormir temprano, nada de quedarse hasta tarde.

–Tú solo estás buscando otra excusa para celebrar. –señaló el varón– Pero será molesto tener que desarmar todo esto y volverlo a armar mañana.

–Eso no es necesario, solo debemos plegar las alfombras para recuperar espacio suficiente para los futones. Y cuando concluyamos esta misión tendremos una verdadera pijamada, pueden invitar a sus amigos si gustan.

–No creo que sea una buena idea, no me molestaría invitar a Hikari, pero no confío en los otros dos, además, no se lo merecen después de lo que hicieron durante el ataque del anterior Mensajero. –recordó la pelirroja.

–¿Acaso intentas recompensar a Shinji por algo, haciéndolo dormir con cuatro mujeres en una habitación?

Bromeó pícaramente la mayor de las féminas del departamento, logrando que la pareja se ponga completamente colorada al entender el doble sentido, además de que Rei se sintiera intrigada y curiosa, pues ella no veía la diferencia solo por el hecho de que se sumara otra chica.

–Eres una pervertida. Pero para que conste, no me interesa compartir a Shinji con nadie.

–Y yo estoy muy contento con Asuka, no necesito a nadie más.

La afirmación de Shinji logró que su novia se pusiera aún más colorada de lo que ya estaba.

–Bueno, ya he cumplido con mi misión, no solo me he burlado un poco de ustedes dos, sino que también logré que nos distendamos y relajemos un poco.

–¿Por qué sería una recompensa para Shinji el dormir con cuatro chicas?

–Bien hecho, Misato, ahora tú encárgate de explicarle a Rei el doble sentido de tu insinuación. Espero que te diviertas. Shinji y yo iremos a tomar un poco de aire fresco al balcón mientras tanto.

–Me parece un buen plan. –dijo el morocho

Asuka se encaminó al balcón, y su novio a la cocina en busca de una nueva botella de agua, antes de reunirse con ella. Por su parte, Rei se quedó contemplando a su superior para que le explicara que había querido decir.

–¡¿Qué?! Pero…

* * *

La pareja estaba sentada en una de las reposeras, disfrutando de la fresca y refrescante brisa, cuando Misato salió para llamarlos a reanudar el entrenamiento.

–Eso no fue nada gracioso.

–Yo creo que sí, además, tú te lo buscaste. –aseguró Asuka con una sonrisa de triunfo.

–Sabes perfectamente que Rei tiene mucho que aprender, y cuando haces ese tipo de comentarios despiertas su curiosidad. Creo que deberías darle la misma charla que nos diste a nosotros. –sugirió Shinji.

–Oh, ella ya lo sabe. –indicó la peli-morada– Pero como bien has dicho, aún necesita aprender muchas cosas sobre las interacciones sociales. Simplemente no sabía que una persona puede estar al mismo tiempo con otras para reproducirse, creía que solo pasaba en el reino animal.

Cuando volvieron adentro, se encontraron con Rei y su expresión habitual, la cual no demostraba muchas emociones, solo presentaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y evitaba mirar a sus compañeros pilotos directamente. Asuka y Shinji se posicionaron sobre la alfombra y dieron comienzo a una nueva serie de práctica, obteniendo el resultado esperado: Por fin habían logrado aprenderla. No solo el dispositivo indicó que lo realizaron a la perfección, sino que Misato y Rei pudieron apreciarlo al ver la perfecta sincronización que demostraban en sus movimientos.

–¡Eso fue perfecto! Parece como si hubieran estado realizando esa rutina por años. Creo que es momento de pasar a la siguiente serie, solo para variar un poco. Pero antes: Rei, toma el lugar de Shinji, luego intercambiarás lugares con Asuka. Ya les había dicho que quiero ver si ella también se puede sincronizar con ustedes, eso ayudará a mejorar su trabajo en equipo. Y quien sabe, algún día podrían tener que sincronizarse los tres.

Shinji miró con seriedad a su tutora, entendía que sería una buena práctica para los tres, pero creía que este no era el momento. Ciertamente su novia había acumulado mucho estrés, y seguramente Rei lograría sincronizarse muy bien con ellos, al igual que la tarde anterior en la pudo ejecutar la rutina en el primer intento, algo que Asuka también sospechaba y probablemente temía.

Tal como Asuka y Shinji sospecharon, Rei demostró que podía sincronizarse con sus compañeros en el primer intento. La peliazul no tuvo ningún inconveniente en igualar la velocidad de su compañera, a pesar de que ésta subió levemente el ritmo. Tampoco fue un problema cuando debió hacer lo mismo con el varón, solo que esta vez, simplemente, se sincronizó con la canción. Y como el ojiazul temía: su novia estalló, dejando salir toda la frustración acumulada durante el día:

–¡MALDICIÓN, MISATO! ¿¡Ves!? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Nos has hecho perder todo un día entrenando, inútilmente! ¡Mira! Mira lo fácil que Rei se ha podido sincronizar con nosotros gracias a que nos observó realizar la rutina. Con tan solo vernos hacerla dos veces alcanzó para que la dominara. ¡HÖLLE!

Y sin decir más, ni esperar una respuesta, Asuka dejó el departamento, dejando a sus compañeras un poco sorprendidas y a Shinji preocupado.

–Es por eso que se negaba a que practicáramos con Rei, no lo tomes a mal. –señaló el morocho mirando a la peliazul, quien solo asintió con la cabeza– Misato, creo que ya deberías conocer mejor a Asuka. Los fracasos de esta mañana fueron muy estresantes y frustrantes para ella, era evidente que esto podía pasar.

–Shinji, yo…

–Además, –la interrumpió Shinji– Rei te demostró ayer que luego de ver a otro realizar la rutina, no tenía problema en ejecutarla correctamente. Pudiste haber esperado a que completáramos nuestro entrenamiento y derrotáramos a ese Mensajero. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a por Asuka. No nos esperen, tal vez le tome un tiempo calmarse.

A toda prisa, el piloto de la Unidad 01, entró a su cuarto en busca de un par de abrigos antes de salir del departamento.

–Tiene razón, Asuka es muy competitiva, por eso siempre se esfuerza al máximo, es por eso que bajar su nivel al de Shinji le ha costado tanto. Tal vez debí hacerlo mal o cometer un error de manera intencional.

–No, Rei, fue mi culpa. –reconoció la ojimarrón– Kaji me lo advirtió y yo lo olvidé. Creo que, sin darme cuenta, pude haberle hecho creer que podría usarte a ti para la misión y separarlos. Dejemos que Shinji se encargue, cuando vuelvan me disculparé con Asuka. Ahora, ¿qué tal si acomodamos las cosas y te ayudo a preparar la cena? Tal vez pueda aprender algo de ti.

–De acuerdo.

* * *

A Shinji no le costó nada de esfuerzo encontrar a su novia, ya que afortunadamente decidió empezar por la azotea. Estaba apoyada en la baranda, contemplando la ciudad. Se acercó con tranquilidad y le colocó una chaqueta sobre los hombros.

–Perdón, Shinji.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? Eso es lo mío.

Ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa a la pelirroja, quién, hasta ese momento, se encontraba deprimida y con los ojos levemente irritados.

–No fue tu culpa. Es más, te agradezco la paciencia que me tuviste hoy. Estoy seguro de que fue difícil para ti tener que contenerte, no solo en cuanto a tu desempeño, sino que esperar a que yo igualase tu ritmo.

–Pero tú también tuviste que soportar que yo te exigiera, Shinji.

–Es verdad, pero yo debo exigirme más porque puedo dar más. Soy demasiado precavido y estoy acostumbrado a contenerme. Lo tuyo es más natural, siempre nos impulsan a que demos lo mejor. –señaló el varón.

–Eso también es difícil.

–Sí, lo es, pero no tanto, te aseguro que me es más fácil esforzarme de lo que a ti te costó contenerte. Ahora, vamos, demos un paseo para despejarnos y distraernos un poco antes de volver. –invitó Shinji tendiéndole la mano y esbozando una sonrisa.

–Me gusta cómo suena eso. –afirmó Asuka devolviendo la sonrisa y tomando la mano ofrecida.

La pareja de adolescentes volvió al interior del complejo de apartamentos, tomando las escaleras para llegar al nivel inferior. Antes de salir a la calle, se colocaron las chaquetas que Shinji había obtenido de su habitación, ya que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, provocando que la temperatura empezara a descender.

* * *

Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos sin un rumbo aparente, hasta que llegaron a un salón de videojuegos. Desde un principio, Shinji tenía la intención de venir a este lugar, del que Kensuke tanto le había hablado. Esperaba que allí pudieran descargar un poco de la tensión acumulada durante el entrenamiento a lo largo del día.

–¿Qué opinas si gastamos algo de nuestro crédito aquí?

–Te venceré en todos y cada uno de estos juegos. –aseguró la germana con una amplia sonrisa.

Tras pasar por la caja del lugar y adquirir una tarjeta cada uno, con el tope de crédito para poder utilizar las atracciones y videojuegos, su primera parada fue un juego de disparos para dos. Naturalmente, Asuka cumplió con su afirmación, logrando el máximo puntaje, con una ventaja de casi 400 mil puntos sobre Shinji, quien estaba unos 500 mil por arriba del poseedor del récord anterior: un tal "_**KLA**_".

Continuaron por el clásico juego de feria de los roedores que debes golpear con un garrote acolchado, para obtener algunos tickets de cajeo. No pudieron saber quién fue el ganador, pues la montaña de tickets que se fue acumulando a sus pies mientras que golpeaban sin misericordia las cabezas de los mamíferos, atrajo la atención de uno de los encargados del lugar. El joven, amablemente, les solicitó que se alejaran de esos juegos, a cambio de tres premios a elección para cada uno, sin importar el coste de tickets requerido. A su entender, si Asuka y Shinji mantenían este nivel en otras atracciones lo dejarían sin premios para el resto.

A pesar de esta solicitud, solo por competir, visitaron otras atracciones que entregaban tickets, pero solo una ronda en cada una. Antes de pasar a los otros juegos, entregaron los cupones obtenidos y eligieron 3 premios cada uno. Asuka conservó un mono de peluche de color marrón rojizo, el resto de los premios se los fueron regalando a los niños más pequeños que se encontraban a medida que recorrían el lugar.

La última parada fue un juego de baile, en el cual, Asuka miró con algo de molestia a su novio cuando le sugirió competir en él. Pero su argumento la terminó por convencer:

–Vamos, será mucho más sencillo con solo nueve sensores que con 36. Además, solo debemos concentrarnos en la pantalla.

–De acuerdo, –aceptó Asuka– puede ser divertido sin la presión del entrenamiento, y si nos equivocamos en algún paso, no perderemos una batalla. Y también me tienta la idea de romper un récord.

De manera natural e inconsciente, la pareja de pilotos comenzó a sincronizarse, simplemente siguiendo las indicaciones en la pantalla frente a ellos. A medida que el juego aumentaba la velocidad, Asuka y Shinji lograban igualarla sin el menor esfuerzo y manteniendo la sincronización. Fue sorprendente para el resto de adolescentes que se amontonaron alrededor de los pilotos, pues parecían bailarines profesionales o expertos en este tipo de juegos, como los que se inscriben en competencias.

El contador de puntos nunca se detuvo a medida que progresaban a través de los distintos niveles, hasta llegar al último, de dificultad experto, y con la máxima velocidad. En éste, un simple error significaba "Game Over". Sin embargo, no representó un problema para Asuka y Shinji, pues era la misma velocidad que la del tempo de la canción de su entrenamiento.

Al concluir la última secuencia de pasos, tanto el marcador de Asuka como el de Shinji estallaron en una explosión de colores en una animación en 3D, que poco a poco abarcó la pantalla de cada uno. A medida que las llamas se disipaban, se podía apreciar una leyenda algo borrosa. Cuando la explosión se extinguió totalmente se pudo leer con claridad lo que decía la leyenda: "PERFECT SCORE", en la primera línea, la superior, y "UNSURPASSED" en la siguiente y última, considerablemente más chico.

–No sabía que se podía lograr eso.

Fue el comentario de una voz femenina que se escuchó entre la multitud reunida para observar a la pareja, la cual comenzaba a aplaudir eufóricamente.

–Y nadie podrá batir ese récord, solo igualarlo. –agregó un muchacho.

Asuka y Shinji se miraron con una sonrisa antes de darse un abrazo y un beso. Luego, simplemente ingresaron sus nombres en el registro, el cual no mostraba los puntos obtenidos, sino, simple y llanamente: "Perfect Score", con la hora y la fecha en que lo habían logrado. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que el de la pelirroja, además de decir "Asuka", agregaba en un recuadro que decía: "Player One", mientras que el de su novio decía "Shinji" junto con "Player Two".

Los dos compartían el primer lugar en una franja más amplia que las demás, las cuales sí reflejaban puntajes que apenas superaban los 4 millones. Finalmente, la pareja se retiró del juego y del lugar por medio de aplausos y vitoreos que provocaron un notorio rubor en Shinji, mientras que en Asuka uno más leve, pues le agradaba la atención y reconocimiento obtenido.

–Tenías razón, fue mucho más fácil. –señaló Asuka.

–Y nos divertimos bastante también.

–Me pregunto cuanto pasará antes de que alguien más lo logre.

–No tengo la menor idea, pero, seguramente, seguirá por debajo de nosotros, pues parece que tiene en cuenta la fecha. –indicó Shinji– ¿Lista para volver?

–Espera.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta sacando su celular y le tomó una foto a la pantalla que todavía reflejaba la tabla de puntajes.

–Listo, vamos.

–¿Para qué le sacaste una foto?

–Como recuerdo, y para mostrarle a Misato que no solo estuvimos de vagos, sino que también estuvimos entrenando a nuestra manera.

Se marcharon del establecimiento caminando con tranquilidad abrazados.

* * *

Para cuando la pareja de adolescentes llegó al departamento, Misato y Rei ya estaban sirviendo la comida. La peliazul había preparado una lasaña de verduras. Se sorprendieron un poco al saber que la ojimarrón colaboró en la elaboración de la cena.

Tras cenar, Asuka le comentó a su tutora lo que habían estado haciendo y como terminaron entrenando a su manera, mostrándole la foto como prueba. Pero, nuevamente, la peli-morada tomó por sorpresa a la germana, pues ella también tenía en su celular un video que le envió la Sección 2, donde se podía apreciar lo ocurrido en el salón de videojuegos.

–Ciertamente, todo ese entrenamiento dio sus frutos, felicidades. Además, ese es uno de los juegos más difíciles que conozco.

–¿Lo conoces, Misato? –preguntó Asuka con sincera curiosidad.

–Sí, era muy popular cuando iba a la universidad. Ahora, volviendo a lo de su entrenamiento, creo que han logrado sincronizarse a la perfección. Aun así, deben seguir entrenando hasta el último día. Por hoy pueden descansar, pero mañana comenzarán a practicar las nuevas rutinas, intercalándolas con la que ya dominan, pues creo que es la mejor forma de derrotar al Mensajero. ¿Les parece bien?

–Hai. –respondió la pareja.

–Y, Asuka, lamento lo que pasó hoy. solo quería ver si Rei era capaz de sincronizarse con ustedes. En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que ella tome el lugar de alguno de ustedes en esta misión. –aseguró Misato– Confío plenamente en sus capacidades y en su trabajo en equipo, los había elegido incluso antes de que Ritsuko lo recomendara o que Kaji me sugiriera esta estrategia.

–Gracias, y lo sé. Creo que exageré un poco, lo lamento por eso.

–Descuida, no te preocupes, sé que están bajo presión. Bueno, ¿qué tal si ya nos vamos a dormir?

–Bien. –aceptó la pelirroja.

Rei simplemente asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Shinji, pero éste tuvo la precaución de recordarle algo a su superiora:

–No olvides ponerte la alarma a la hora que te quieras levantar, ya que nosotros no iremos al instituto.

–Cierto, gracias, Shinji. Rei también vendrá conmigo al Cuartel General. –comentó la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas.

Como Misato y Rei ya habían despejado la sala de estar, solo faltaba que acomodaran los futones para irse a descansar. Se dispusieron de tal manera que Asuka y Shinji quedaron más cerca del balcón, la ojirroja en el medio y la peli-morada en el otro extremo.

Tras darse un corto beso, la pareja se acomodó en su clásica posición. A pesar de que estaban acostumbrados a intercambiar una mayor cantidad de muestras de afecto antes de dormirse, fueron los primeros en conciliar el sueño. La siguiente fue Misato, gracias al cansancio acumulado y a las cervezas que había estado bebiendo desde que volvió al departamento hasta después de la cena.

Rei fue la última, no porque le costara o se sintiera incómoda, sino porque, a pesar de que sabía que sus compañeros pilotos eran una pareja y compartían la cama, era la primera vez que podía observarlos en esa situación, por lo que permaneció unos minutos contemplándolos.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, el entrenamiento prosiguió sin ningún contratiempo, pues las nuevas coreografías pudieron aprenderse con apenas dos practicas cada una, gracias a que contaban con las simulaciones correspondientes.

Por las mañanas, Rei se iba con Misato, ya que tenía su propio entrenamiento en el Cuartel General, y a la tarde, tras volver, se les sumaba a Asuka y Shinji durante algunas series. Pero en vez de tomar el lugar de uno de sus compañeros, la peliazul se situaba en medio y unos cuantos pasos más atrás, para poder seguir sus movimientos.

Luego de completar un par de series, el trío de pilotos preparaba la cena con la asistencia de su tutora, a quien le dejaban las tareas más sencillas. No se tomaban la molestia de dejar comida hecha para el almuerzo del día siguiente, pues la pareja prefería prepararlo durante su descanso, como una forma de distenderse un poco.

* * *

El viernes, el último día de entrenamiento, un poco antes de que Misato y Rei volvieran, la pareja de adolescentes recibió la visita de sus compañeros de clase. Llegaron con la excusa de traer las notas y deberes de la semana de clase que se habían perdido los tres pilotos, además de conocer mejor el motivo por el cual se habían estado ausentando.

Los tres estudiantes, se preocuparon un poco por la tardanza de sus amigos para contestar, pues habían descartado la idea de no encontrar a nadie, ya que se podía escuchar una melodía proveniente del interior. Asuka y Shinji se encontraban en medio de una de sus series de entrenamiento y no iban a interrumpirla para atender la puerta.

Instantes después de que ya no se escuchara la canción, se abrió la puerta de la residencia, revelando al morocho, inclinado levemente, y a la pelirroja en una postura semejante sobre él. Se los veía respirando de manera agitada, con el sudor escurriendo por sus rostros y la ropa desalineada, como si se hubieran vestido de manera apresurada. Esa visión hizo que sus compañeros tuvieran la idea equivocada.

–¡SON UNOS DEPRAVADOS! –bramó Hikari.

–¡EH! –exclamaron Asuka y Shinji.

–¡Shinji, perro suertudo! Te tomaste una semana para disfrutar con tu novia. –señaló Touji.

–De seguro es uno de los beneficios de ser piloto de NERV. –comentó Kensuke.

–Lo están malinterpretando, estamos en medio de un entrenamiento importante. Pasen y compruébenlo con sus propios ojos. –invitó la pareja hablando en perfecta sincronía, como si fueran una sola persona.

Los pilotos se apartaron de la puerta, dejando que los chicos de uniforme ingresaran al departamento, para luego guiarlos hasta la sala de estar. Mientras que Hikari y Touji se sentaban en el sillón, Kensuke se acercó al dispositivo, centrando su atención en la consola de videojuegos, y comentó sorprendido:

–No puedo creer que tengan el último modelo.

La pareja de adolescentes aprovechó la interrupción para secarse un poco el sudor e hidratarse, pues aún les quedaban unas seis repeticiones para completar la serie.

–Es parte del dispositivo de entrenamiento, ya no creo que siga siendo una simple consola. –comentó el ojiazul.

–Lo dudo, fue adaptada por Akagi para crear el dispositivo. Solo sirve para nuestro entrenamiento. –indicó la germana– Mejor terminemos con esta serie.

El otaku se sumó a los otros dos que estaban en el sillón, mientras que Asuka y Shinji se posicionaron en sus lugares, retomando su entrenamiento. Los tres compañeros de instituto quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver completada la primera repetición, debido a la agilidad, destreza y sincronización que la pareja exhibía; era como si estuvieran en una demostración de artes marciales.

Touji tragó grueso al recordar su intento de agresión hacia Shinji: evidentemente, de haberle querido hacer daño, podría haber terminado en el hospital. Ninguno de los observadores pudo decir nada hasta que la serie concluyó, pues los pilotos no les daban tiempo, ya que, inmediatamente después de concluir cada repetición, iniciaban la siguiente.

–¡Sorprendente, eso fue magnifico! –elogió la pecosa mientras aplaudía, acción que los otros dos estudiantes imitaron– Realmente lamento haber sacado conclusiones apresuradas cuando llegamos.

–Bueno, supongo que de tanto convivir con ese par de pervertidos, te has acostumbrado a pensar mal. –observó Asuka.

–¡Oye! –exclamaron los aludidos.

–Creo que tienes razón.

–Claro que la tiene, solo recuerda sus comentarios tras vernos en la puerta. –agregó Shinji.

–Y, ¿para que vinieron? –consultó la ojiazul mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara y las manos.

Mientras tanto, Shinji se había ido a la cocina por bebidas para todos.

–Estábamos preocupados ya que han faltado toda la semana y no contestabas en el celular. –respondió la de coletas.

–Oh, lo siento, es que estuvimos muy concentrados en el entrenamiento, mañana tendremos que ponerlo en práctica.

–Sí, fue un poco difícil al principio aprender los movimientos e igualar nuestras velocidades. –intervino el morocho– Así que prácticamente nos desconectamos.

Luego de hidratarse un poco, Shinji se dispuso a secar las alfombras mientras que su novia siguió hablando con su amiga. Por su lado, los otros dos estudiantes hablaban entre ellos, dudando de lo que el piloto varón había dicho y Kensuke fue el que procedió a investigar:

–Es curioso, ayer por la tarde estuve en el salón de juegos del que te hablé, y me llevé una sorpresa cuando descubrí que algunos de los récords que había establecido fueron superados por "A02" y "S01". Además, escuché el rumor de que una pareja logró la máxima puntuación posible en uno de los juegos de baile más difíciles, no me molesté en ver sus nombres, pues no me interesan ese tipo de juegos.

–Ah, esos fuimos nosotros, seguramente. El primer día que pudimos dedicar completamente al entrenamiento fue muy frustrante, dado que resultó muy complicado aprender la primera de las coreografías, por lo que salimos un rato a despejarnos y terminamos en ese lugar. –respondió la pelirroja– Afortunadamente para el resto nos trajeron simulaciones, lo que nos ahorró mucho trabajo.

–Digamos que ese juego, nos sirvió de calentamiento, además, era mucho más sencillo presionar 9 sensores con los pies, que los 36 que pueden apreciar en este dispositivo.

Continuaron hablando un rato más, antes de que los pilotos retomaran su entrenamiento. Hikari los asistió entre cada serie, acercándoles bebidas y toallas, a la vez que Touji y el otaku les daban ánimos. Finalmente, tras otras cinco series, la pecosa les dejó a sus compañeros sobre la mesa los apuntes y las tareas de lo que se perdieron durante la semana, antes de que los tres visitantes se marcharan, deseándoles suerte para el día de mañana.

Asuka y Shinji no le compartieron a sus amigos todos los detalles de lo pasaría al día siguiente, pues no vieron la necesidad de preocuparlos. Además, tenían plena confianza de que tendrían éxito, después de todo, su enemigo no era tan fuerte, y gracias a todo el entrenamiento que habían tenido, el hecho de que éste fuera dos entidades que actuaban como uno solo ya no sería una ventaja sobre ellos.

* * *

Cerca de las 18:30hs, Asuka y Shinji decidieron tomarse un descanso para empezar a preparar la cena. Les llamó la atención que sus roomies aún no hubiesen vuelto, pero estimaron que estarían ultimando algún detalle para la batalla de mañana y posiblemente llegarían más tarde de lo habitual.

Para aprovechar mejor el tiempo, la germana se encargó de empezar a picar las verduras y la carne que necesitarían para la cena mientras que su novio se daba un baño. Cuando el japonés terminó, fue el turno de su novia de bañarse mientras él cocinaba lo que ella ya había dejado listo.

En medio del baño de Asuka, sonó el teléfono: se trataba de Misato para avisarles que ni ella, ni Rei, volverían para dormir. La peli-morada debía llenar papeleo y controlar los preparativos finales para la batalla de mañana. Por su parte, Rei se iba a someter a un estudio con Ritsuko, el cual requería que pasara la noche en el Cuartel General, además de continuar entrenando con el nuevo rifle.

Por tal motivo, por primera vez, la pareja de adolescentes tendría el departamento para ellos solos. Misato les pidió que procuraran no exigirse demasiado con el entrenamiento, ni que abusaran de la privacidad dando rienda suelta a sus hormonas, esto último sólo lo dijo para fastidiar un poco a Shinji, además de que se acostaran temprano para estar bien descansados.

–Sí, Misato, no te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos solos y comportarnos, nos veremos mañana.

–¿No vendrá a dormir? –consultó Asuka saliendo del baño solo envuelta con un toallón y el cabello aun goteando.

–Rei tampoco vendrá, tienen…

Había comenzado a responderle Shinji mientras se giraba para verla, pero ante su apariencia se sorprendió y sonrojó un poco. Ante esto, la pelirroja se rio de manera coqueta y negó con la cabeza ante esa reacción.

–Baka, deja de babear, ya me has visto desnuda.

–Gomen, es que me tomaste por sorpresa, sobre todo después de haber regañado a Misato y Rei por hacer lo mismo.

–Bueno, pero ellas no están, tú eres mi novio y yo sí puedo exhibirme frente a ti. Además, solo salí así para saber si había pasado algo. Pero ya que ellas no vendrán, me quedaré así, es bastante agradable.

–Co-co-como gustes. –aceptó el morocho con nerviosismo mientras volvía su atención a las hornallas– Misato tiene que ultimar algunos detalles para mañana y Rei aún debe entrenar, además de someterse a un estudio. –retomó la explicación anterior– Pronto estará listo, ¿puedes poner la mesa?

Asuka no respondió enseguida, simplemente se acercó a su novio por la espalda para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, volviéndolo a tomar por sorpresa, aunque. por suerte, éste solo se agitó un poco, sin afectar lo que estaba haciendo.

–En cuanto termine de secarme el cabello. –indicó la ojiazul– Salí así por si nos necesitaban y debíamos salir de inmediato; la ropa que me llevé al baño era para dormir, no para salir.

* * *

Como ya era bastante habitual, Asuka solo había aprontado la mesa para uno, pues ella y Shinji, compartían el plato y los cubiertos, alimentándose mutuamente. El varón se encontraba levemente "incómodo" con su novia por estar vestida de esa manera sobre su regazo, pero no decía nada, pues también lo estaba disfrutando, tanto que su hombría comenzaba a hacerse notar.

–Te ha quedado muy sabroso, Shinji.

–Gracias, creo que se debe más a la compañía que a mis habilidades. –aseguró el morocho mientras afirmaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

–¿Sí? Déjame probar. –pidió la pelirroja dándole un bocado, antes de besarlo para arrebatarle un poco del alimento– Mmm, tienes toda la razón, de esa forma sabe mucho mejor.

Siguieron así, disfrutando de la cena, alimentándose mutuamente y besándose cada tanto. Para cuando el segundo plato se terminó, los dos adolescentes ya habían comenzado a excitarse.

–Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a vestirte y practiquemos un poco más, antes de que nos dejemos llevar. –sugirió Shinji.

–No, me parece que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir ahora. Creo que ya ha sido suficiente entrenamiento. Si nos levantamos temprano podemos ensayar una última vez antes de ir al Cuartel General.

–Pero Misato dijo que descansáramos bien, no creo que sea buena idea practicar antes de irnos.

–Bueno, tampoco me parece buena idea practicar ahora, estoy segura de que, como nos encontramos ahora, no podremos dormir con facilidad. –indicó Asuka mirando hacia la entrepierna de su novio– Y es casi un hecho que continuaremos al acostarnos.

–Tienes un punto. Pero tampoco deberíamos continuar con esto en la cama.

–Bueno, tengo una solución para eso: ya que estamos los dos solos, yo dormiré en la habitación de Misato, pondremos un futón a cada lado de la puerta para estar cerca el uno del otro. Haz de cuenta que esa puerta representa la impenetrable "Muralla de Jericó". –ofreció la germana con una picara sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, me parece una buena idea. –aceptó el morocho ocultando su sorpresa– No creo que pueda evitar continuar un poco más si dormimos juntos, pero tampoco quiero estar muy lejos de ti.

–Bien, entonces limpiemos todo y vayamos a dormir.

Y así, sin decir nada más, procedieron a ordenar y limpiar todo, guardando lo que sobró para el desayuno de mañana. Luego. acomodaron un futón a cada lado de la puerta de la habitación de Misato, prácticamente uno al lado del otro, solo separados por el marco. Por otra parte, Asuka aún seguía vistiendo con solamente el toallón, y antes de meterse en el cuarto de su tutora, haló a su novio para un corto pero apasionado beso, el cual él correspondió.

–Buenas noches, Shinji, que descanses.

Sin esperar una respuesta cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

–Bue-buenas noches, Asuka, descansa. –logró balbucear frente a la puerta ya cerrada.

Tras cerrar la puerta, la pelirroja se dejó caer de espaldas en el futón con algo de frustración en el rostro. El ojiazul hizo prácticamente lo mismo, solo que su expresión reflejaba duda y confusión. Tras algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos había hecho el menor esfuerzo por intentar conciliar el sueño.

–«_¿Acaso este Baka no entendió la indirecta? Estoy segura de que conoce la "Muralla de Jericó"._» –se dijo Asuka mentalmente– «_Tal vez lo olvidó. Esperaré un poco más, sí no lo recuerda, tendré que darle un golpe en la cabeza para aclararle las ideas, antes de que nos divirtamos un rato._»

La germana se sonrojó un poco con ese último pensamiento. Por su lado, Shinji no estaba mejor, realmente no podía dejar de pensar:

–«_No lo entiendo, es temprano y no sería la primera vez que nos vamos a dormir un poco excitados. ¿Por qué Asuka habrá querido pasar la noche en el cuarto de Misato?_ _Solo nos hemos separado dos veces desde que nos conocemos y siempre ha sido difícil conciliar el sueño, además de ser desagradable. Pero esta vez es por decisión de ella._» –reflexionó– «_Si bien es cierto que solo nos separa esta puerta, que no es más que una lámina de papel dentro de una cuadricula de madera, creo que no fue tan buen idea. Pudimos simplemente dormir en futones separados y al menos tomarnos de las manos._»

El japonés se incorporó de repente de manera algo violenta al recordar:

–«_Ella dijo: "Haz de cuenta que esa puerta es la impenetrable "Muralla de Jericó", pero esa muralla terminó por no ser impenetrable, sino que cayó con ayuda de algunos de sus habitantes. ¿Será que ella quiere que entre?_»

Tras levantarse y armarse de valor, Shinji abrió la puerta para hablar con Asuka, quien lo miró levemente sorprendida por no haber golpeado antes de entrar, mientras que se erguía apoyándose en sus brazos. El varón se arrodilló para quedar a su mismo nivel antes de decir:

–Si no recuerdo mal, la Muralla de Jericó resultó no ser tan impenetrable.

–Baka, te tomaste tu tiempo. –respondió la ojiazul y lo sujetó del cuello de su remera– Ven aquí.

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA, NO SÉ SI ES LIME O LEMOON LO QUE SIGUE. PROCEDA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. HA SIDO ADVERTIDO**_

* * *

Asuka haló a su novio sobre ella y, tomándolo por la nuca, comenzó a besarlo con intensidad. Al principio, Shinji se sorprendió, pero no tardó mucho en corresponder. La pelirroja empezó a juguetear con el cabello del morocho con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a descender por su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero.

El varón, por su parte, se apoyó en su codo izquierdo para sostenerse de manera tal que su mano se estacionara junto a la mejilla de su novia, para acariciarla con su pulgar. Ayudándose con sus rodillas, para no recargar todo su peso sobre Asuka, comenzó a recorrer suavemente, con la mano derecha, su pierna, desde la rodilla hasta casi tocar su muslo.

Finalmente, cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente, Asuka aflojó su agarre en la nuca del morocho, dándole la señal para que él bajara la intensidad del beso.

Tras separar sus labios, permanecieron mirándose a los ojos con intensidad y deseo, con la frente de Shinji apoyada sobre la de su novia, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

–Creí que estabas de acuerdo con no continuar en la cama.

–Y yo que entenderías más rápido lo de "Jericó".

–Es que no le había prestado atención en ese momento, me tomaste por sorpresa cuando dijiste que dormirías aquí, en la habitación de Misato, en lugar de hacerlo conmigo, como siempre. –confesó Shinji.

–Oh, tal vez debí poner un poco más de énfasis en lo más importante. Lo que importa es que al final lo entendiste, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. De haber tardado un poco más te habría ido a buscar y golpeado antes de besarte.

–¿Por qué sigues usando solo el toallón?

–Para ahorrar tiempo. –aseguró Asuka y le dio un corto beso– Quiero que aprovechemos esta oportunidad para divertirnos un poco.

–¡¿Eh?!

Para que captara a lo que se refería, la fémina lo liberó de su agarre y empujó levemente para poder acceder al nudo que sostenía el toallón. Una vez deshecho, Asuka abrió la prenda, exponiendo su cuerpo ante su novio, hecho desorbitante para los ojos de Shinji, además de provocar la midriasis de sus pupilas, al mismo tiempo que su miembro alcanzaba su máximo esplendor, contenido tan solo por su vestimenta.

Sin darle la oportunidad a decir nada, Asuka volvió a halarlo a un nuevo beso, en el cual, el varón no pudo evitar presionar parte de su dura hombría sobre la femineidad de su novia, provocando que los dos gimiera durante el ósculo, al sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica que les recorría toda la espalda.

El beso fue intenso pero breve, dado el inesperado contacto de sus sexos. Tras separar sus labios, la germana impidió que Shinji aumentara la distancia y rompiera el contacto de sus partes íntimas. Así que volvieron a verse a los ojos con pasión y deseo, pero el varón contenía algo de duda y lo manifestó en cuanto pudo, al recuperar el aliento y disminuir su agitación.

–Asuka, ¿no crees que estás yendo muy rápido?

–Tranquilo, solo vamos a explorar un poco, quiero que uses tus manos para ayudarme mientras yo te ayudo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, ruborizada, debido a que su novio no captaba la idea y no quería decirla. Aunque estaba segura del paso que estaban por dar, le daba vergüenza ponerlo en palabras. Simplemente bajó las manos hasta la cintura del varón, y sujetó el borde de su remera para comenzar a retirarla.

–Anda, ayúdame a quitarte la ropa y te lo mostraré.

Con algo de nerviosismo, Shinji obedeció, incorporándose con Asuka, quién terminó de retirarle la remera, para luego arrojarla a un lado. Ambos estaban completamente sonrojados para el momento en el que el varón se puso de pie para quitarse el short y el bóxer. La ojiazul tragó saliva, nerviosa, al tomar el elástico del short y comenzarlo a bajar: pudo apreciar cómo, al tener una restricción menos, la masculinidad de su novio pareció aumentar de tamaño.

–¿Estás segura? –insistió el morocho muy nervioso.

–Vamos, yo ya estoy desnuda, así que tú también debes estarlo.

Resignado, intrigado y emocionado por descubrir que era lo que iban a hacer, Shinji se quitó el bóxer. Su novia debió reprimir un respingo de sorpresa cuando el miembro, completamente erecto, del ojiazul estuvo frente a su rostro, pues nunca lo había visto tan de cerca. Al reponerse del momento, Asuka se incorporó y le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novio.

–Ahora, recuéstate.

De manera obediente, el varón se recostó sobre el futón, seguido por su novia, que lo hizo sobre él, quedando apoyada sobre sus rodillas y manos. Asuka, de manera lenta y cuidadosa, se acuclilló en las piernas de Shinji, a solo unos centímetros de su pene.

–Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. –empezó la germana– Me voy a apoyar en tu miembro con mi pelvis antes de recostarme sobre ti para que nos besemos. Luego, solo dejaremos que nuestros cuerpos se rocen un poco.

–De-de-de acu-cuerdo. –tartamudeó el morocho por los nervios.

Tras volver a poner sus sexos en contacto, los dos soltaron un pequeño gemido. Poco a poco, Asuka comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, y a medida que avanzaba, continuaron soltando gemidos y leves jadeos. Finalmente, cuando sus pechos se unieron, pudieron apreciar que los pezones del otro estaban totalmente rígidos y erguidos. Se quedaron así un momento, acostumbrándose a la sensación, antes de seguir o decir algo.

–¿Estás bien? No te estoy lastimando, ¿o sí?

–No, tranquilo, es agradable, pero un poco extraño, ¿y a ti? ¿No te duele?

Fue la consulta de Asuka, pues el pene de Shinji quedó aprisionado entre los dos cuerpos, y ella podía sentirlo presionar contra su vientre.

–Estoy igual, es levemente incómodo, pero agradable a la vez.

–Bien, permíteme estirar mis piernas.

Luego de que la ojiazul terminó de acomodarse, se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, muy sonrojados y nerviosos, antes de volver a unir sus labios. Con algo de timidez, Shinji la envolvió en sus brazos. En respuesta, ella lo acariciaba en la mejilla con una mano y el hombro con la otra.

A medida que el beso ganaba intensidad, las caricias se hicieron más confiadas: el varón llevó una de sus manos al trasero de su novia, y ésta desplazó su mano derecha del rostro hacia los cabellos de él. La mano izquierda de Asuka se afirmó en el hombro de Shinji, y con las puntas de sus pies, se impulsó para comenzar a hacer un leve movimiento en vaivén, de adelante hacia atrás, permitiendo que la hombría de él rozara con su femineidad, a la vez que los pezones de ambos se acariciaban entre sí.

No pudieron evitar gemir en el beso, las sensaciones y los estímulos los estaban embriagando. Para cuando la necesidad de aire comenzó a aumentar, la vagina de Asuka había comenzado a humedecerse, al igual que Shinji podía sentir como una pequeña gota de líquido preseminal se empezaba a formar en la punta de su miembro.

–Esto sí que es intenso. –afirmó la pelirroja.

–Demasiado, diría yo.

–Vamos, esto recién comienza.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Shinji sorprendido.

–Lo que oíste. Ahora quiero que me acaricies los senos. –solicitó Asuka, ruborizada, levantando un poco la espalda para permitirle acceso.

Al no estar seguro de lo que debía hacer, el japonés optó por repetir las acciones que ya había realizado cuando se bañaban. Con cuidado y delicadeza, sujetó el pecho de su novia con la mano derecha, dejando la izquierda en su trasero. Apretó el seno izquierdo de la germana con suavidad, moviéndolo un poco y obteniendo un pequeño jadeo de ella, cosa que lo asustó, provocando que lo soltara por temor de haberla lastimado.

–Sigue, por favor, lo haces bien, intenta también rozar el pezón con tus dedos. –suplicó la pelirroja en un susurro.

Él siguió sus indicaciones, volviendo a sujetar el seno y colocando su dedo índice sobre el pezón. Shinji aplicó un poco de presión con el resto de la mano, mientras que con el dedo, comenzó a pasarlo de lado a lado sobre el rozado "botón".

–Ja, Shinji. Así, los dos a la vez, por favor.

El morocho soltó el trasero de su novia para llevar su mano izquierda sobre el otro pecho, y comenzó a imitar las acciones de la mano derecha. En respuesta, Asuka movió su pelvis, de adelante hacia atrás, rozando su vagina con la base del tronco del miembro de Shinji, provocando que ambos empezaran a gemir un poco más fuerte.

–¡Asuka!

–Lo sé, yo también.

La pelirroja detuvo sus movimientos y su novio hizo lo mismo, sus respiraciones se habían vuelto irregulares y agitadas. Lentamente, la fémina se reclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en los hombros de Shinji, para poder unir sus labios. En cuanto el beso comenzó, retomaron sus otros movimientos.

Asuka apoyó una de sus manos a un costado para sostenerse y así poder acariciar con la otra los pectorales del varón. El ósculo se fue intensificando a la vez que aumentaba la presión en el roce de sus sexos, e iniciaron los gemidos dentro de la boca del otro. Gracias a los gemidos, pudieron alargar el beso, pues no podían evitar separar un poco sus labios y permitir el acceso de un poco de aire. Paulatinamente, sintieron como un calor comenzaba a crecer en el interior de sus cuerpos, señal de que estaban por alcanzar el orgasmo.

Las sensaciones se estaban volviendo cada vez más intensas, al igual que la necesidad de aire, de modo que, sin detener el resto de sus movimientos, lentamente comenzaron a bajar la intensidad del beso hasta separarse. Asuka se irguió un poco, tratando de darle más espacio a Shinji. Continuaron así, dándose placer mutuamente, mientras recobraban el aliento y seguían gimiendo con cada roce.

El morocho fue quien se recuperó primero, liberando el seno derecho de su novia para sujetarla por la espalda y acercarla un poco más a él. Asuka soltó un pequeño quejido de molestia al perder esa estimulación, pero rápidamente recibió una mayor, cuando Shinji, guiado por sus instintos comenzó a jugar con su lengua en el pezón, a la vez que lo introducía en su boca.

–¡Mein Gott, Shinji! ¡No te detengas!

Él no tenía la menor intención de detenerse, no sabía que es lo que lo había impulsado a hacerlo, pero también lo estaba disfrutando. Asuka lo recompensó acelerando los movimientos de su pelvis, provocando que los dos empezaran a gemir cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo como pronto alcanzarían su liberación.

Los jadeos más fuertes eran los de la germana, quien sujetaba la cabeza del japonés contra su pecho, a la vez que enredaba los dedos en su cabello con la mano izquierda y le recorría y arañaba la espalda con la derecha, logrando ahogar los gemidos de Shinji. Finalmente, tras unos momentos así, en armoniosa lujuria, alcanzaron el orgasmo.

–¡SHIINJIII!

–¡ASSUUKAAA!

Se dejaron caer sobre el futón mientras se venían y recuperaban el aliento. La ojiazul depositó un pequeño beso en el cuello de su novio, pues no tenía la fuerza suficiente para estirarse y alcanzar sus labios. El morocho estaba prácticamente igual, y le besó la frente, antes de comenzar a acariciarle la espalda de manera suave y lenta. Permanecieron así, recomponiéndose de los mayores orgasmos que habían experimentado hasta ahora.

–Eso ha sido grandioso. –susurró Asuka.

–Magnifico.

–Espero que podamos repetirlo pronto.

–Deberemos esperar a volver a estar solos. –comentó Shinji.

–Sí, creo que fuimos bastante ruidosos, sobre todo al final. Pero podríamos intentar algo más directo durante el baño.

–Lo que tú quieras.

Asuka, un poco más recuperada, se estiró para darle un beso en los labios, no fue tan intenso como los anteriores, sino dulce y tierno, lleno de sentimientos. Al separarse, permanecieron mirándose a los ojos, sin tanta pasión como solían hacerlo, pues ya la habían liberado. La frente de ella descansaba sobre la él y sus narices se rozaban levemente, como si se estuvieran acariciando. Cuando por fin se recuperaron por completo, la ojiazul señaló:

–Afortunadamente, es temprano, creo que lo mejor es que nos demos una ducha y pongamos a lavar este futón.

–Esa es una buena idea.

Al incorporarse, pudieron apreciar, claramente, como los fluidos de Asuka habían alcanzado el futón, mientras que los de Shinji quedaron retenidos entre sus cuerpos. Ciertamente, los dos habían expulsado una gran cantidad.

–Definitivamente, es mejor que hagamos esto en el baño, nunca me había venido así. –reconoció la pelirroja– Solo mira tus piernas y el futón.

–Ni yo, no creo que esta vez me alcance con un pañuelo desechable.

Las piernas de Shinji estaban chorreando, y se podían apreciar unos cuantos chorros viscosos en su abdomen, al igual que en el de su novia. Ya que de todas maneras iban a tener que lavar el futón, procedieron a secarse los fluidos con el, para evitar derramarlos de camino al baño. Mientras Asuka buscaba ropa para los dos para ponerse luego de la ducha, su novio se encargó de poner a lavar el futón. Si Misato llegase a preguntar, dirían que ya que no los volverían a necesitar por un tiempo.

Para las 21hs, la pareja se encontraba acostada en su cuarto, luego de haber ordenado y limpiado todo tras ducharse y cambiarse. Apenas compartían algunas inocentes y tiernas caricias, acompañadas de algún que otro beso, pues sus impulsos hormonales ya habían sido satisfechos, junto con su curiosidad, a la vez que liberaron todas las tensiones y el estrés acumulado durante la semana. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos, ya que estaban completamente relajados y felices por lo experimentado esa noche.

* * *

_**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS POR HOY. ESPERO NO HABER ILUSIONADO A SUS PERVERTIDAS MENTES CON QUE ESTOS DOS TENDRÍAN SU PRIMERA VEZ. NO ERA EL MOMENTO, SOLO SE AYUDARON A LIBERAR UN POCO DEL ESTRÉS ACUMULADO.**_

* * *

Alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, Shinji fue el primero en abrir los ojos, así que procedió a realizar el ritual de todas las mañanas. Como en esta ocasión su novia dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, en lugar de besarla en los labios, lo hizo en la cabeza, provocando que Asuka se moviera un poco, dándole acceso al resto de su cara. Siguió avanzando desde la frente hasta la punta de su nariz, logrando así que ella finalmente le permitiera llegar a sus labios.

–Buenos días, Asuka-chan.

–Buenos días, Baka-kun. ¿Qué hora es?

–Creo que son las 7.

–Entonces déjame dormir un poco más, aún es muy temprano. –solicitó la pelirroja.

–Temo que no es posible, tenemos un Mensajero que derrotar.

–¡Cierto! ¡En marcha!

Antes de incorporarse, llena de energía, volvió a besar a su novio de manera intensa.

–Cuanto antes terminemos con él, antes podremos volver y disfrutar de un "divertido" baño. –aseguró Asuka guiñándole un ojo de manera seductora.

–¿Tan pronto quieres que lo volvamos a hacer? –consultó Shinji sorprendido y ruborizado.

–Es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Rei no notará nada inusual y, seguramente, Misato vuelva más tarde por tener que llenar el papeleo correspondiente. Anda, muévete, Baka.

Con más agilidad de la habitual, se vistieron para comenzar con la rutina de las mañanas. Para ganar un poco de tiempo, a pesar de compartir el plato, cada uno uso sus propios cubiertos.

Estaban levantado la mesa cuando el teléfono sonó. Nuevamente se trataba de Misato, que quería asegurarse de que estuvieran despiertos. Ellos le informaron que ya estaban listos para salir hacia el Geo Front, sorprendiéndola gratamente.

* * *

Tras hablar con Misato, Asuka y Shinji tan solo tardaron cerca de 15 minutos en llegar al Cuartel General, puesto que no se habían molestado en lavar los platos, y que, al salir del complejo de apartamentos, una camioneta de la Sección 2 los estaba esperando para transportarlos.

Al llegar, descubrieron que Rei, ya se encontraba en su puesto junto a su EVA, controlando que el Mensajero aún no se hubiese recuperado por completo. Luego de cambiarse a sus Plug Suit, fueron transportados directamente a las catapultas que llevarían a sus Unidades al campo de batalla. En las catapultas, se habían montado jaulas provisorias, cuya principal función era permitir el acceso de los pilotos al Entry Plug. Además, en esta ocasión, no solo lanzarían a los EVAs, sino que también un cordón umbilical para cada Unidad.

La joven pareja ya se encontraba dentro de sus respectivas Unidades e iniciado la sincronización. Afortunadamente, desde que la germana llegó a Tokio-3, habían descubierto la forma de evitar que durante la sincronización, sus progenitoras, accedieran a sus recuerdos más privados y vergonzosos. Por ese motivo, se encontraban explicándoles el plan, además de concentrarse en su entrenamiento y la canción, lo que les facilitó mucho el ocultar sus acciones del día anterior.

* * *

En el Puente de Mando, a través de la pantalla holográfica, se podían ver a los pilotos completamente sincronizados y con sus tasas de sincronización en un paulatino aumento, hasta estabilizarse, finalmente, en un perfecto: 91%.

–Chicos, ¿ya están listos? –consultó la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas.

–_Hai. _–respondió Rei.

–_S__o__l__o __d__a__n__o__s__ u__n__ m__i__n__u__to__._ –solicitaron en perfecta sincronía Asuka y Shinji.

* * *

En el interior de las Unidades 01 y 02, los adolescentes y sus madres, ya habían terminado de ponerse de acuerdo para la batalla.

–_Muy bien__,__ en ese caso, esta vez no hablaremos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario._ –indicó Yui.

–_Nos concentraremos en mantener estable el porcentaje de sincronización._ –aseguró Kyoko.

–Bien, ya es hora. ¡Estamos listos! –volvieron a hablar en sincronía los pilotos de ojos azules.

–_Entendido, prepárense para el lanzamiento._ –ordenó Misato.

–Liberen los seguros antes de que lleguemos a la salida… –solicitó Asuka.

–…Vamos a usar el impulso para iniciar el ataque. –explicó Shinji, terminando la frase de su novia.

–_Me gusta esa idea. Ya los escucharon, y no olviden poner la canción en cuanto aterricen._ –estableció la ojimarrón– _Rei, mantente alerta._

–Perfecto. –aceptó la pareja.

–_Hai._ –respondió la peliazul.

Asuka y Shinji abrieron sus ojos en el mismo instante en el que sintieron la fuerza de inercia que la catapulta estaba ejerciendo sobre ellos y sus EVAs, hundiéndolos en sus asientos.

* * *

A solo unos metros de alcanzar el nivel del suelo, los seguros que sostenían las Unidades 01 y 02 a las catapultas, se liberaron. Gracias a eso, las moles Violeta y Carmesí salieron disparadas en el aire a más de 200m. Antes de alcanzar su altura máxima, movieron sus brazos para poder cambiar su trayectoria, logrando avanzar unos pocos metros hacia su objetivo.

Tras eso, se hicieron una bola, girando hacia adelante para avanzar más, lo que les permitió rodar al aterrizar y suavizar el impacto, conservando el impulso. Luego de rodar unas tres veces en el suelo, dieron un repentino salto, para salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo, expulsando sus cables de alimentación. A mitad de camino, desplegaron sus Ninjatos con la mano derecha y los apuntaron hacia atrás, mientras anteponían el brazo izquierdo para embestir con ello a los Mensajeros.

* * *

En el Puente de Mando, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la manera en la que los dos pilotos estaban controlando a sus EVAs, al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos se encontraban totalmente sincronizados. Era como si estuvieran viendo a una sola entidad en dos lugares a la vez, realizando las mismas acciones. Misato, Kaji y Gendo eran los únicos que sonreían con satisfacción, como si hubieran estado esperando este resultado.

* * *

Parecía que la misión terminaría en menos de un minuto, pues los entes humanoides que nacieron del Mensajero denominado: _**Israfel**_, llamados por las MAGI como: "_**Otsu**_", al de color cobre oxidado, y "_**Kou**_", al de tonalidad cobre normal, aún no se habían recuperado completamente. Pero justo en el instante en el que los EVAs se preparaban para iniciar su ataque, la superficie del cuerpo de los entes comenzó a resquebrajarse y desmoronarse, revelando una nueva piel completamente sana.

La embestida de las Unidades 01 y 02 fue detenida por los brazos de Kou y Otsu, respectivamente. Sin embargo, aunque el primer golpe había sido contenido, el núcleo de los entes quedó al descubierto para ser atravesado por los Ninjatos. Aprovechando el impulso que traían, Asuka y Shinji dirigieron los filos de sus armas a los orbes, pero justo antes de que hicieran contacto, Kou y Otsu giraron sus cuerpos para recibir el impacto en sus costados izquierdos.

Esto no detuvo a los pilotos, pues se habían preparado para enfrentar la posible resistencia de sus oponentes. Ejercieron un poco de presión para desestabilizar a los Mensajeros, a la vez que retiraban sus armas y conectaban una patada con la derecha en los rostros de los oponentes, usándolas para impulsarse, con un doble mortal, hacia atrás. La acción de retroceder con una pirueta fue imitada por Kou y Otsu, una vez que los cuatro titanes se enderezaron, se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque.

Los entes arremetieron con sus garras en un movimiento en espejo, pues el de tonalidad verde lo hizo con su extremidad derecha, apuntando al EVA Carmesí, mientras que el otro usó la izquierda, en dirección al restante. Sus otros brazos se encontraban replegados, listos para dar un segundo golpe tras conectar el primero. Aparentemente, con ese movimiento, buscaban romper la sincronización de los pilotos. Sin embargo, no contaban con que ellos estaban preparados para eso, gracias a su buena coordinación.

Imitando la estrategia de los Mensajeros, Shinji fue quien cambió su Ninjato a la mano derecha de su Eva. Al momento de interceptar el golpe, las Unidades 01 y 02, usaron sus manos libres para sujetar lo que serían las muñecas de las extremidades del enemigo. Realizando una toma de defensa personal, los pilotos halaron las extremidades hacia el espacio entre ellos, a la vez que rotaban sus torsos en esa dirección, y con un movimiento descendente, cortaron los apéndices. Como consecuencia de este contraataque, Kou y Otsu chocaron entre sí.

Pero los EVAs aún no terminaban: asistidos por la inercia, dieron media vuelta sobre su pierna de apoyo para propinar una poderosa patada alta en la espalda de los entes. El golpe desplazó a los Mensajeros mellizos unos cuantos metros, y al aterrizar, dejaron un surco en el que se enterraron. Cuando se detuvieron, terminaron por caer de espaldas, dando una media vuelta y quedando boca arriba.

Dando unas tres zancadas, los EVA-01 y 02 saltaron hacia su rival, empuñaron sus ninjatos con ambas manos, con el filo hacia abajo, y lo elevaron por sobre sus cabezas, con la clara intención de enterrarlo en los núcleos de Kou y Otsu. Pero estos no estaban dispuestos a colaborar: justo antes de que los EVAs aterrizaran, rodaron a un costado y se reincorporaron parcialmente, realizando una barrida con una de sus extremidades inferiores, logrando derribar a los pilotos.

Usando los apéndices que aún tenían, intentaron atravesar las cabezas de las Unidades 01 y 02 caídas. Pero tras ser derribados, Asuka y Shinji se esperaban dicho ataque, por lo que, en solo un instante, volvieron a sujetar las extremidades con una mano, mientras que con la otra la perforaban con su ninjato. El repliegue de Kou y Otsu hizo el resto del trabajo, dividiendo el apéndice en dos y arrancándoles la garra del medio, debido a que los filos de éstos apuntaban a los cuerpos de los EVAs y éstas se encontraban en la trayectoria de estos.

Por primera vez, los Mensajeros mellizos se sintieron acorralados, a la vez que Asuka y Shinji pudieron vislumbrar la victoria. Kou y Otsu realizaron unas cuatro volteretas para tomar una distancia más prudente y aprovechar para regenerar sus cuerpos, ya que sus núcleos se encontraban intactos.

–_Buen trabajo, chicos, son más rápidos que ellos y los están arrinconando._ –elogió Misato– _Pero deben apurarse o reconectarse, pues solo les quedan menos de tres minutos._

Los pilotos no se molestaron en responder, simplemente se reincorporaron y volvieron a arremeter con una nueva estrategia. Los entes se pusieron en guardia, esperando el movimiento de su rival. Sorpresivamente, los EVAs saltaron en diagonal hacia sus rivales, el carmesí se elevó un poco más, mientras que el violeta lo hizo hacia el frente. De esa manera cambiaron a sus oponentes, hecho que tomó por sorpresa a Kou y Otsu.

Para poder conectar el golpe al mismo tiempo y recuperar la sincronización, Shinji hizo que su EVA rodara al aterrizar, antes de conectar una patada ascendente en el pecho del mensajero. Por su lado, Asuka ejecutó una patada descendente, de esa manera, Kou fue enterrado en el suelo, mientras que Otsu salió volando unos metros, seguida por la Unidad 01 que, en cuanto aterrizó, la sometió con su pie sobre su torso, de igual forma que el EVA-02.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, los pilotos volvieron a sujetar sus ninjatos con ambas manos para clavarlos en los orbes de sus enemigos y poner fin a la batalla. Pero antes de que las armas llegaran a la altura de sus cabezas, los núcleos de los entes comenzaron a brillar. Asuka y Shinji reaccionaron de igual manera, al recordar como, al verse acorralado y vencido, Matariel se había autodestruido; usando el impulso de sus brazos, las Unidades 01 y 02 dieron una mortal hacia atrás y tomaron una postura defensiva a la vez que sus madres desplegaban sus Campos AT a máxima potencia.

Sorprendentemente, no hubo ninguna explosión, sino que una luz muy intensa cubrió el campo de batalla. Los EVA-01 y 02 sintieron un fuerte impacto que los desplazó unos cuantos metros, sin lograr derribarlos.

–_Parece que un Campo AT muy concentrado nos ha hecho retroceder al impactar con nosotros._ –señaló Kyoko.

* * *

En el Puente de Mando, cuando la luz se disipó, se pudo observar, a través de la pantalla holográfica, que en lugar de encontrar a Kou y Otsu, había una sola figura encorvada y de espaldas. Al principio, parecía que Israfel había vuelto a su forma original, pero cuando éste se enderezó y la imagen se aclaró, notaron que no era el mismo. Ahora era un poco más grande, y su coloración era distinta: la armadura era de la tonalidad de Otsu y el resto del cuerpo tenía la de Kou.

Al verlo de frente, su máscara también había cambiado: ahora poseía los colores originales del cuerpo, el gris y el azul marino. Su núcleo también había cambiado, pues ahora también se asemejaba al símbolo del Ying y el Yang, solo que girado unos 45 grados respecto a la máscara. Aunque eso no era todo, ya que ahora contaba con un nuevo juego de apéndices de tonalidad cobre, los cuales nacían en el área de lo que serían las axilas de los superiores; eran ligeramente más pequeños que el resto, otorgándole un total de seis extremidades.

* * *

–_Creo que solo nos alejaron para volver a fusionarse._ –comentó Yui.

–_No se vayan a confiar solo porque ahora son dos contra uno._ –advirtió la peli-morada.

–_Puede que hayan aumentado sus habilidades, no solo su tamaño, y seguramente aún deben de destruir sus núcleos al mismo tiempo._ –agregó Ritsuko.

–_Bueno, como dijiste en una ocasión, Asuka: "Cuanto más grandes son…"_ –inició Shinji.

–"…_Mayor es la caída", y este no es tan grande como Gaghiel._ –completó su novia– _Solo evitemos volver a cortarlo a la mitad y tratemos de neutralizar esos brazos. Pero antes vamos a reconectarnos._

–_Rei, dispara para cubrirlos, apunta a su máscara._ –ordenó la ojimarrón.

–_Copiado._

La peliazul realizó un primer disparo para evaluar si la defensa de la nueva forma del Mensajero ahora era más fuerte o no. El resultado fue el mismo del enfrentamiento de hace una semana, pero teniendo en cuenta las mejoras en el rifle que el EVA-00 empuñaba, era evidente que Israfel se había vuelto más fuerte. Aun así, Rei confiaba en que gracias a su entrenamiento podría mantenerlo ocupado.

Para contrarrestar el Campo AT mejorado, la ojirroja comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de tres tiros, variando levemente el punto de impacto, de esta manera, los dos primeros proyectiles debilitaban la barrera, permitiendo que el tercero la atravesara sin esfuerzo alguno, al igual que al cuerpo del Mensajero. Sin perder más tiempo, las Unidades 01 y 02 comenzaron a retroceder, manteniendo su atención en Israfel.

Para fortuna de los pilotos, sus cordones umbilicales no habían quedado muy lejos de donde la batalla se estaba desarrollando. Solo por precaución, Shinji conectó primero a Asuka y luego ella lo conectó a él.

–_Suficiente, Rei, gracias._ –habló el morocho– _Nos encargaremos desde aquí._

–_Solo mantente alerta por si nos lo pone difícil._ –completó la pelirroja.

–_Entendido, buena suerte. _–respondió Rei.

El Mensajero y las Unidades 01 y 02 se mantuvieron bajo mirada analítica por un interminables segundos, esperando que el otro realizará el primer movimiento. Una ventana de video se abrió ante la pareja de adolescentes, estableciendo una comunicación entre ellos, y con total mudez y solo un intercambio de miradas, como si de telepatía se tratase, lograron ponerse de acuerdo y establecer la estrategia a seguir.

Empuñando sus ninjatos desactivados, los EVA-01 y 02 arremetieron a toda velocidad contra Israfel. El Mensajero no se inmutó, simplemente continuó observando, como si estuviera estudiando a sus rivales. A solo unos pasos de su objetivo, Asuka y Shinji saltaron hacia adelante para conectarle una patada aérea en el pecho, pero fueron detenidos por los dos nuevos brazos de su rival.

Sin embargo, contaban con que así fuera, pues sin que su enemigo lo notase, habían activado sus armas, y en un rápido movimiento, cortaron los nuevos apéndices. La patada solo sirvió como señuelo, para evaluar qué tanto mejoraron los reflejos de Israfel; el corte tenía el objetivo de corroborar la "nueva" resistencia.

El ente no se inmutó ante el daño recibido, y mantuvo el agarre sobre sus oponentes, sosteniéndolos en el aire, como si no pesaran nada. Tras dar medio giro, para ganar impulso, el Mensajero los arrojó con gran fuerza y velocidad, haciéndolos estrellarse a solo unos metros de las catapultas que los habían traído al campo de batalla. Sin duda, su fuerza se incrementó notablemente con esta nueva forma. No solo eso, sino que su capacidad regenerativa también se vio mejorada: mientras los EVAs surcaban el aire, sus brazos se regeneraron.

De un potente salto, Israfel acortó la distancia que lo separaba de sus rivales. La pareja aún no se recuperaba totalmente de la caída, quedando en una situación bastante vulnerable. Lamentablemente, ni siquiera Rei, que estaba alerta, ni con la ayuda de su arma, que seguía siendo más rápida que el Mensajero, pudo detener su avance hacia las Unidades caídas.

Justo cuando el dúo estaba por comenzar a reincorporarse, Israfel saltó sobre sus vientres, reteniéndolos en el suelo con sus extremidades inferiores. Definitivamente, Israfel se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, pero también más confiado, pues no fue capaz de anticipar cómo lo contrarrestarían los pilotos.

Nuevamente, gracias a sus ninjatos, los EVA Violeta y Carmesí, se liberaron del agarre al amputar los apéndices inferiores y desestabilizar a su rival. En respuesta, el Mensajero, aterrizando en sus brazos principales, se impulsó hacia atrás, tomando distancia y aprovechando para regenerar los miembros recién perdidos. Los pilotos no perdieron el tiempo y se reincorporaron, adaptando una posición defensiva, mientras pensaban en su próximo movimiento.

* * *

En el Puente de Mando, Shigeru anunciaba:

–Las JSSDF solicitan permiso para lanzarle 20 Minas N2 al Mensajero.

–¿Acaso se volvieron locos? –preguntó Misato.

–Seguramente no entendieron que aumentó su poder y creen que, con más de una mina, obtendrán mejores resultados que la última vez. –dedujo Ritsuko.

–Teniente, infórmele a las JSSDF las características mínimas e indispensables del nuevo rifle de la Unidad 00 para que entiendan que las Minas N2, sin importar la cantidad, serán completamente inútiles, además, tenemos la situación bajo control. –ordenó el subcomandante.

* * *

De vuelta en el campo de batalla, mediante una nueva comunicación a través de una ventana de video, Asuka y Shinji habían decidido una estrategia para ponerle fin a la batalla.

–_La maniobra número 3 parece muy apropiada._ –observó Kyoko.

–_Misato, reinicia la canción en cuanto expulsemos los cables de alimentación. Acabaremos con esto en el siguiente ataque. –_solicitó Asuka.

–_¿No es mejor que se mantengan conectados? –_cuestionó la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas.

–_Necesitaremos mayor movilidad para acabar con él. –_respondió Shinji.

Las Unidades 01 y 02 se posicionaron como corredores profesionales antes de iniciar una competencia y justo cuando iniciaron su arremetida, su cordón umbilical salió expulsado de sus espaldas. La velocidad a la que se desplazaban era mucho mayor a la que había demostrado el Mensajero. Se movieron en un zigzagueo constante, intercambiando posiciones para tratar de confundir a Israfel, quién se mantenía estoico en su lugar.

A unos 30m de darle alcance, los EVA-01 y 02 intercambiaron lugares por última vez, pero en esta ocasión no retomaron su curso de frente al ente, sino que se alejaron de él. Se detuvieron de golpe y retomaron su marcha por los flancos del Israfel. Habían logrado sorprenderlo, pues a medida que se acercaban al Mensajero, pudieron apreciar leves movimientos que indicaban que no sabía en cuál de los dos concentrarse.

Asuka y Shinji no le dieron tiempo a su enemigo para reaccionar: cuando lo tuvieron a tiro para golpearlo, la Unidad 02 le conectó una patada en el pecho, mientras que la 01 lo barría desde atrás, logrando derribarlo, como si de un árbol talado se tratase.

Antes de que Israfel pudiera intentar reincorporarse, el EVA Carmesí uso su mano izquierda para inmovilizar la extremidad inferior derecha, mientras que con su rodilla izquierda y el pie derecho hacia lo mismo con las superiores. De manera inversa o como si fuera su reflejo, el EVA Violeta hizo lo propio con las extremidades izquierdas del Mensajero. Finalmente, con la mano que empuñaba el ninjato, le dieron el golpe de gracia al atravesar simultáneamente la sección del símbolo del Ying y el Yang que constituía su núcleo.

El núcleo compuesto se agrietó rápidamente, a la vez que comenzaba a brillar con intensidad, y detonaba en una poderosa y gigantesca explosión, que, al elevarse, se dividió formando una cruz. La luz emitida por la detonación cubrió el campo de batalla, cegando a todo espectador. Tardó unos minutos en disiparse.

En la pantalla holográfica del Puente de Mando, lo primero que pudieron observar, cuando la luz y el polvo generados se disiparon, fue que nuevamente Rei había quedado cubierta de tierra. Aproximadamente, un minuto más tarde, les fue posible divisar el epicentro de la explosión, allí se encontraban las Unidades que habían vencido al Mensajero. Lamentablemente, habían quedado en una posición muy comprometedora y bochornosa.

En el fondo del cráter artificial, que poco a poco se llenaba con el agua procedente del océano, debido a la proximidad a la playa donde la confrontación terminó, se encontraba el EVA-02 boca abajo sobre el 01. Pero eso no era todo, la cabeza de la Unidad 01 quedo cubierta por la entrepierna de la Carmesí, mientras que la cabeza de éste descansaba sobre la entrepierna de la Violeta.

–_Esa posición… Parece el …_

–_¡No te atrevas a decirlo!_ –interrumpió una ruborizada Misato al Teniente Makoto.

–_¿Por qué este Mensajero siempre nos deja en ridículo?_ –cuestionó el Profesor Fuyutsuki.

–_Bueno, al menos esta vez no caben dudas de que lo eliminamos._ –comentó Asuka.

–_Sí, pero nos ha vuelto a dejar en un predicamento._ –contestó Shinji.

–_Esto me da una buena idea._ –señaló la pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo a su novio con coquetería– «_Esta noche también será interesante._» –pensó mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

Shinji tragó grueso al ver el gesto de su novia, dándose una idea de a que se podría estar refiriendo. Por fortuna para la pareja de pilotos, la sincronización se vio interrumpida cuando la batería se agotó. Ahora solo contaban con el sistema de soporte vital, el cual permitía comunicaciones entre las Unidades o el Centro de Mando.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Roomies**_: Compañeros de Piso en inglés (creo que no es necesario aclararlo con lo popular que se ha vuelto el término, pero como lo estaré usando para ahorrar tiempo al escribir, ahí se los dejo).

_**Kata**_: serie o secuencia de movimientos lentos que se realizan al aprender un arte marcial para que el cuerpo se acostumbre antes de ponerlos en práctica.

_**KLA**_: Por si se lo preguntan son las iniciales de Kensuke Love Army, aunque descarto que pudieron asociarlo a nuestro otaku favorito.

_**Ósculo**_: por si no lo saben o no pudieron deducirlo, es otra forma de decir beso, no tengo idea de donde salió, no hace mucho que la aprendí, pero evita que sea tan repetitivo.

_**Midriasis**_: ensanchamiento exacerbado de las pupilas.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Como siempre a Aniber por su apoyo e inspirarme con su fic, que inicia de manera semejante a este.

Y a los beta Kamir02 y Manolo por las correcciones, realmente hacen un gran trabajo al igual que muchos aportes para que todo se entienda a la perfección.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Sí, ahí terminó el capítulo, ¿quieren saber de qué estaba hablando Asuka? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo dentro de dos semanas. Gomen, pero si lo pongo en este queda demasiado largo y no quiero ser breve en su desarrollo ;p.

Bueno, lamento decir que el próximo capítulo puede que salga en **TRES SEMANAS**, aún lo estoy escribiendo (diría que ya está la mitad del contenido, pero no puedo garantizar que este al 50% de su extensión en cuanto a palabras) y como siempre, necesitará ser revisado por los betas. Veremos si nos podemos organizarnos para terminarlo antes, pero no prometo nada. A su vez, no descarto que desde ahora se publique un capítulo cada tres semanas, ni tampoco tomarme un pequeño descanso, después de todo con este capítulo, este arco ya alcanzo una extensión superior al del primer arco.

Atentamente Arroba5.


	6. Cap VI: Complicaciones Poligonales

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento.

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias. Contendrá: _**Romance**_, _**Drama**_, _**Acción**_ y _**Humor**_ (trataré de esforzarme en esto último, pues no todos nos reímos de lo mismo), lo aclaro, ya que no se pueden poner más de dos categorías en Fanfiction (o no sé hacerlo).

Presten atención que la clasificación pasó a "M", habrá advertencias cuando corresponda.

–Diálogo Normal–

–_Diálogo personaje no presente físicamente o Pensamiento_– Ejemplo: alguien a través de un teléfono, radio o pantalla. Y todo lo que Yui y Kyoko digan, esos siempre son pensamientos que solo pueden oír sus hijos dentro del Entry Plug.

–«_Pensamiento de un personaje en medio de un diálogo o de la narración_»– No es igual a un diálogo de pensamientos, un ejemplo son los pensamientos de Asuka hacia su madre a la vez que habla con Shinji por la radio.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

**Capítulo VI: **_**Complicaciones Poligonales**_

Tras comprobar que su Unidad no presentaba ninguna avería, Rei hizo lo mismo con su arma notando que el cañón del rifle debería ser reemplazado, ya que, según sus sensores, se había arqueado muy levemente, pero era suficiente para afectar su precisión. Colgando el arma a la espalada del EVA-00, la peliazul se encaminó a donde sus compañeros aguardaban por asistencia, ya que sus Unidades se quedaron sin energía.

En el camino, la ojirroja había recogido los cordones umbilicales descartados por los Evas 01 y 02 antes de ejecutar su último ataque. Al llegar a su destino, le llamó un poco la atención la posición en que las moles Violeta y Carmesí habían terminado, ya que estaba segura de que en el momento de la explosión ambas se encontraban a igual distancia del epicentro. No le dio mucha más importancia procediendo a conectar a la Unidad 02, con ayuda de ésta, incorporaron a la 01 para hacer lo mismo.

Una vez rescatados los Evas que se quedaron sin batería, las tres moles revisaron el área en busca de algún resto del Mensajero. Pero de este no quedó el menor rastro, todo fue consumido por la explosión, así que simplemente se dirigieron a sus catapultas para volver al Geo-Front.

* * *

Afortunadamente para los tres pilotos, luego de dejar sus unidades en sus jaulas, darse una rápida ducha para eliminar los restos de LCL, solo les quedaba presentar el informe de la batalla, lo que solo les demandó unos 20 minutos. Así que, para las 13hs, ya estaban dejando las instalaciones.

* * *

Una vez en su residencia, Asuka le solicitó a su compañera que tomara un baño, mientras con ayuda de Shinji preparaban el almuerzo. Rei se ofreció a ayudarlos con la comida, pues no tenía mucho apuro por bañarse, dado que estaba muy acostumbrada al olor del LCL y no le desagradaba tanto como a sus colegas. Pero la germana alegó que ellos tardarían más, ya que tenían la intención de darse un baño de inmersión para aliviar los músculos y relajarse del estrés acumulado durante la semana y la batalla.

Finalmente, la ojirroja aceptó la solicitud de su compañera, también optando por darse un baño de inmersión. Algo que había empezado a hacer desde que convivía con la pareja de adolescentes y su superior. Ciertamente, ella también se estresó durante el transcurso de la semana, sobre todo los días en que, al volver del Cuartel General, se sumaba a los entrenamientos de sus camaradas.

Para cuando Rei salió del baño, Asuka y Shinji ya estaban aprontando la mesa. La pareja había preparado un salteado de arroz con verduras y tamagoyaki.

–Yo me haré cargo de levantar la mesa y limpiar todo. –indicó la peliazul– Luego tomare una siesta.

–Gracias Rei, nosotros haremos lo mismo después de nuestro baño. –respondió Asuka.

–Cuando me despierte revisaré los apuntes que la representante nos proporcionó. –informó Rei.

–Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarnos. –ofreció Shinji– Nosotros lo haremos mañana.

–No se preocupen, puedo esperar a mañana.

Rei procedió a levantar la mesa y limpiar todo, mientras sus compañeros se fueron a aprontar las cosas para su baño. Cuando Asuka y Shinji volvieron con su muda de ropa, la ojirroja estaba terminando de guardar los trastos.

–Rei ¿viste a Pen-Pen? –consultó la pelirroja.

–Estoy segura de que se encuentra en su cuarto, a donde se dirigió luego de que lo alimenté, pues no lo he visto desde entonces.

–Voy a revisar por las dudas. –señaló el varón.

Mientras que Shinji comprobaba que el baño estuviera desocupado, Asuka se aseguró de que su plumífero compañero se encontrara en su refrigerador, donde lo encontró mirando televisión y bebiendo una lata de Yebisu.

–Está aquí Shinji, veo que lo que dicen de que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños es verdad, al menos es más ordenado. –comentó la germana al ver que las latas vacías se encontraban dentro de un cesto en un rincón– Parece que aprendiste a comportarte, bien hecho. –elogió acariciando la cabeza del ave antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Tras asegurarse que tenían el baño a su entera disposición, la pareja de adolescentes se reunió en el mismo, a la vez que su compañera se retiraba a su cuarto para descansar.

* * *

Luego de la primera vez que se bañaron juntos, alternaban quien se recostaba sobre quien. Pero si volvían a entrar a la bañera, unos minutos para relajarse, siempre era Asuka la que ingresaba primero, para evitar inconvenientes producto de la excitación alcanzada.

En esta oportunidad, el varón se encontraba recostado sobre su novia, y los recuerdos aún frescos de la actividad realizada la noche anterior, provocaron que sus cuerpos reaccionaran con mayor rapidez de lo habitual. Permanecieron así unos minutos, dejando que el agua caliente relajara toda la tensión acumulada durante la semana y la batalla de la mañana.

Cuando sintieron que ya se habían acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua, salieron para comenzar a lavarse mutuamente. Esto evitó que sus cuerpos se calmaran, al contrario, el reflejo de la excitación en sus cuerpos se hizo más evidente. Pero como ya estaban acostumbrados, simplemente lo ignoraron, aunque no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

Una vez que terminaron de enjuagarse, Shinji se dirigía a la bañera recordando que su novia quería relajarse en ella, pero la fémina lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca diciendo:

–Recuerda lo que dije esta mañana. –pronunció con una mirada picara y un poco de vergüenza.

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA, NO SÉ SI ES LIME O LEMOON LO QUE SIGUE. PROCEDA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. HA SIDO ADVERTIDO **_

* * *

Shinji tragó saliva antes de acercarse hasta su novia, inclinándose un poco para darle una beso, a la vez que trataba de mantener la distancia entre sus sexos. El gesto sorprendió un poco a Asuka, pero no dudó en responder el ósculo y acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, al envolver sus brazos en el cuello del varón, provocando que su erección le rozara levemente la vagina, antes de deslizarse sobre su vientre hacia su estómago.

A medida que el beso se intensificaba, el japonés se atrevió a tomarla por la cintura y sus sexos comenzaron a acariciarse con frenesí, aumentado su excitación. Los gemidos consecuentes eran acallados en la boca del otro, mientras sus lenguas luchaban por imponerse una sobre la otra. Pero inevitablemente debieron detenerse debido a la necesidad de respirar, aunque mantuvieron el abrazo sin separar sus frentes, a la vez que recuperaban el aliento.

–Parece que lo recordaste, e incluso diste el primer paso.

–Yo solo te besé.

–Ese era el primer paso. –señaló la germana– El segundo, fue el abrazo y que mantuvieras el contacto.

–¿Y cuál es el tercero? –consultó Shinji sonrojado, pero afirmando el agarre y presionando más sus cuerpos.

–Solo sigue tus instintos, pero recuerda que no llegaremos hasta el final.

Asuka no le dio tiempo a responder y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él. Shinji correspondió el beso y deslizó una de sus manos para sujetarle el trasero. En respuesta, la pellirroja empezó a recorrer la espalda del morocho y también se detuvo en su trasero. Con suavidad y lentitud, uso su mano derecha para acariciar uno de los pechos, dejando que su pulgar se concentrara en el pezón.

La pelirroja gemía en el beso, a la vez que lo intensificaba y movía sus caderas en agradecimiento para que sus sexos se rozaran. Cuando nuevamente, la necesidad de aire los obligó a separar sus labios, el morocho continuó con sus atenciones al igual que la fémina seguía refregándose contra el miembro de su novio.

Aún agitado, Shinji cambió su mano al otro seno, llevando su boca hacia el primero. Asuka se mordió levemente el labio inferior para acallar su gemido y miró con pasión a su novio. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detener las acciones del morocho y le indicó que se sentara. Acto seguido, la germana se sentó de frente al varón sobre su regazo, volviendo a aprisionar su pene entre sus cuerpos.

El ojiazul no perdió el tiempo y antes de que ella terminara de acomodarse, volvió a acariciar con su mano el pecho que antes tenía en la boca, donde introdujo el restante. La fémina retomó el vaivén de sus caderas y no pudo evitar gemir nuevamente abrumada por las sensaciones. Por su parte, Shinji ahogó su propio gemido gracias al pezón con el que estaba jugando usando la lengua.

La pelirroja se sostenía de los hombros del varón evitando que este se alejara, sus gemidos eran cada vez más intensos y sonoros, amplificados por el eco del baño. El morocho, lentamente dejó de jugar con el pezón para poder hablar.

–Asuka, baja la voz o Rei podría oírnos.

–No puedo evitarlo… ¡JA! Se siente tan bien… Bésame. –demandó con voz sensual.

Shinji la besó con pasión y sus lenguas no tardaron en comenzar a disputarse el dominio del espació, manteniendo las acciones de su mano derecha, llevó la otra hasta el trasero de la germana para comenzar a acariciarlo. La acción no pasó desapercibida por Asuka, quien intensificó los movimientos de su pelvis en agradecimiento.

Los roces y caricias continuaron al igual que los gemidos reprimidos por la unión de sus labios. La excitación era tal, que la humedad de la vagina de la ojiazul había comenzado a lubricar el pene de su novio y de este ya brotaba presemen. La intensidad del beso fue aminorando, a la vez que creía la necesidad de respirar, Asuka aprovechó la pequeña pausa para recostarse con su novio.

Apartándose lo suficiente como para interponer sus brazos entre sus cuerpos, la germana comenzó a recorrer el torso de Shinji desde los hombros hacia abajo. Finalmente, llevó la mano derecha hacia el miembro de su novio, acariciándolo con suavidad y firmeza a lo largo del tronco. El varón no pudo evitar gemir de sorpresa y placer ante las caricias, pero tampoco se conformó con solo disfrutar, de manera sutil, como si de una briza se tratara, con las yemas de los dedos de su diestra, fue recorriendo desde el seno, pasando por el vientre de la fémina provocándole un agradable cosquilleo y que la piel se le erizara.

La mano de Shinji continuó hasta detenerse en la feminidad de su novia, con la misma delicadeza, delineó el contorno de sus labios inferiores para orientarse. Ejerció un poco de presión con su pulgar, permitiendo que los fluidos vaginales lo empaparan, provocando que Asuka soltara un fuerte gemido.

Alentado por esto, el japonés llevó el dedo lubricado hacia la unión superior de los labios externos, comenzando a acariciar y presionar el delicado botón, mientras que sus dedos índice y mayor, recorrían y separaban ligeramente los labios. Aun gimiendo con intensidad, la germana lo volvió a besar con pasión y desesperación para acallar sus quejidos de placer, a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de su mano sobre el órgano de su novio, quien devolvía el ósculo y respondía a sus gemidos con los propios.

Lentamente, el beso fue perdiendo intensidad, al mismo tiempo que las caricias disminuían el ritmo sin llegar a detenerse. Al separar sus labios, respiraron de manera muy agitada por la falta de aire y la excitación que estaban experimentando, tras compartir una intensa mirada llena de pasión y deseo, la pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del morocho mientras tomaban un pequeño descanso y recuperaban el aliento.

–¿Estuviste viendo cosas pervertidas mientras no estuve cerca?

–No, solo seguí mis instintos recordando la charla que nos dio Misato hace unos años.

–Cierto, esa charla nos está resultando bastante útil ahora. –aceptó Asuka.

–Oye, creo que deberíamos detenernos, estamos haciendo mucho ruido. –opinó Shinji.

–Tengo una idea para solucionar eso. –indicó la ojiazul con una pícara mirada– Las chicas en la universidad hablaban mucho de sus experiencias, cuando se reunían en el baño. Eso más la posición en que terminamos esta mañana, me han dado la inspiración.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Una vez, después de un examen, cuando estaba en el baño escuché a unas chicas hablando de que el novio de una era muy egoísta, pues no le devolvía el favor cuando ella lo complacía con su boca.

La narración de Asuka fue en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su novio la escuchara y al igual que ella al decirlo, se sonrojara un poco más al comprender lo que tenía en mente.

–Oh, ¿quieres qué yo…?

–Hai, y yo también lo haré.

–¿Estás segura? No es necesario si no quieres. –aseguró el morocho.

–Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero también tengo curiosidad y me gustaría hacer esto contigo.

–Yo también siento curiosidad. Pero podemos dejarlo para otro día.

–No, ya te dije que está es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Misato se quedó en el Cuartel General y Rei está en su cuarto. Si esto funciona, podremos repetirlo cuando lo necesitemos. –explicó Asuka– Además, no ensuciaremos tanto como la otra noche. Ahora quédate quieto y deja que me acomode para que continuemos.

Dicho eso, la adolescente le dio un largo y profundo beso, que gustosamente fue correspondido por él. Lentamente dejaron de estimular sus sexos con las manos, para solo concentrarse en el ósculo, dejando que sus cuerpos volvieran a rozarse con libertad manteniendo el nivel de excitación. El beso perdió intensidad a medida que la necesidad de aire se volvía a hacer presente.

–Quédate quieto mientras me acomodo e intenta no mirarme demasiado. –solicitó la germana– Esto es algo vergonzoso.

Él se quedó callado y la pelirroja se bajó de su novio por un instante para reposicionarse sobre él, dándole la espalda se sentó sobre su pecho y comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante hasta terminar con su cara frente al miembro del varón y su intimidad completamente expuesta ante el rostro de Shinji.

Con timidez y nerviosismo, Asuka comenzó a acariciar el pene de Shinji con su mano, mientras juntaba valor para continuar. El japonés jadeó con intensidad y en respuesta, envolvió los muslos de la fémina con sus brazos para poder estimularla, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios con deseo al contemplar la rozada y húmeda vagina de su novia.

Guiado por sus instintos, Shinji estiró su cuellos para acercar su boca a los labios y los recorrió con su lengua de abajo hacia arriba. La germana no pudo evitar gemir de placer y sorpresa ante la caricia, él procedió a besarle la vagina, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor y logrando apreciar el dulce aroma a frutas sobre la piel, gracias al jabón que usaban y saborear con su lengua los dulces jugos que fluían ante cada estimulación.

El orgullo de Asuka no la dejó quedarse atrás y también usó su lengua para complacerlo, de igual forma que él, empezó a delimitar la longitud de Shinji, comenzando por la base, logrando que el varón se estremeciera levemente por la sorpresa. Al llegar a la cabeza, limpió una gota de presemen que se estaba formando, obteniendo de él un gemido que se ahogó en su intimidad. Ella se llevó el líquido a la boca para degustarlo, sorprendiéndose un poco al apreciar un ligero gusto a frutas, gracias a la dieta que llevaban.

Al apreciar que el clítoris de Asuka era más notorio, Shinji procedió a dedicarle la misma atención que a los pezones, al mismo tiempo que continuaba estimulando sus labios con los dedos. Primero lo lamió, distribuyendo su saliva y los fluidos que emanaban del sexo de su novia, antes de comenzar a succionarlo. La germana tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos, pero ni aun así logró acallar completamente su gemido.

Shinji comprendió que lo estaba haciendo bien y volvió a enfocarse en los labios exteriores, con la idea de ir alternando sus atenciones. En ese momento Asuka, aprovechando que las sensaciones no eran tan intensas, comenzó a devolverle el favor estimulándole la punta del pene con su lengua. Esto pronto derivó en una nueva manifestación de la excitación del varón a través de una pequeña secreción, la cual ella distribuyó con su lengua por toda la cabeza, antes de introducirla en su boca.

Paulatinamente se fueron animando cada vez más ante las respuestas que obtenían, recompensados por las caricias de su pareja. Tras toda la excitación acumulada, no tardaron mucho en sentir que pronto llegarían a su clímax y se interrumpieron por un breve instante para comunicárselo a su compañero.

–Aasuuu-kaa.

–Shiin-jiii.

Pronunciaron, más como un jadeo controlado que diciendo el nombre del otro.

–Es... estooy llegaaan-dooo. –volvieron a jadear al unisonó.

Al comprender que el otro se encontraba en la misma situación, procedieron a continuar, como si satisfaciendo a su pareja lograran alcanzar su propia liberación, intensificando sus acciones. Shinji abarcaba toda la vagina de su novia con la boca y la recorría con su lengua, la cual introducía entre los labios exteriores por un instante antes de acariciar por otro su clítoris. Asuka envolvía completamente la punta del pene y un poco de su tronco con sus labios, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, mientras la succionaba y recorría con su lengua.

Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas e intensas, produciendo un ligero y exquisito cosquilleo sobre la piel del otro. Shinji se abrazó a las caderas de su novia al sentirse al borde del orgasmo, Asuka no se detuvo ante la señal y continuó, a la vez que afirmó su sexo en la boca del varón, pues también estaba muy cerca de alcanzar su orgasmo, igualmente él capto el mensaje y prosiguió.

Finalmente, los dos se terminaron por correr en la boca de su pareja a la vez que se estremecían al alcanzar su clímax. Asuka despidió un chorro y Shinji eyaculó dos veces. Se sorprendieron nuevamente ante el sabor, que resultó ser ligeramente más fuerte e intenso que los fluidos iniciales. Con un poco de duda lo tragaron justo a tiempo, pues aún no habían terminado de correrse, todavía les quedaba una última eyaculación.

Volvieron a tragar y lentamente alejaron la boca del sexo del otro para recuperarse de sus orgasmos. Shinji continuó abrazando los muslos de la pelirroja y ella se desplomó apoyando su cabeza en uno de los muslos de él. Permanecieron así disfrutando de la intimidad que compartían esperando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran y las consecuencias de su orgasmo pasaran.

–¡Maravilloso! –pudo decir Shinji una vez que su respiración se suavizó un poco.

–Más que eso, fue extraordinario, mucho mejor que lo de anoche.

–Definitivamente fue mucho más intenso.

–Gott, si no estuviera tan exhausta, me gustaría repetirlo ahora mismo. –aseguró Asuka.

–Opino igual.

–Bueno, vamos a limpiarnos.

Siguiendo un impulso, Shinji empezó a limpiar la vagina de su novia con la lengua, logrando que ella se sorprendiera y gimiera con suavidad.

–Ah, Shinji, detente aún estoy muy sensible.

–Gomen, pero sabe muy bien y no quisiera despreciarlo, pronto terminaré.

–¡Pervers! Vas a hacer que vuelva a excitarme. –confesó Asuka, pero él continuó– Bien, tú te lo buscaste.

La pelirroja le pagó con la misma moneda, y procedió a lamerle el miembro, que había perdido algo de rigidez, para eliminar los restos de la eyaculación.

–¡Asuka!

Exclamó el varón sorprendido, a la vez que su miembro se volvía a erguir.

–Tú también tienes buen sabor, descuida, ya casi termino. –aseguró con una picara y triunfal sonrisa la germana.

Tras algunas caricias más los dos se detuvieron.

–Suficiente, si seguimos así volveremos a empezar.

–Hai. Vamos unos minutos a la bañera antes de salir. –invitó Shinji.

–Buena idea.

Se introdujeron en la bañera para limpiarse sus intimidades por sí mismos y relajarse un poco. Shinji se recostó sobre Asuka y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro juntando sus mejillas. Así permanecieron unos minutos antes proceder a secarse y vestirse.

–Realmente ha sido muy útil la charla de Misato. Gracias a ella esto fue muy placentero.

–Tienes razón. –concordó el ojiazul– Es bueno haber reducido los lácteos y aumentar el consumo de frutas y verduras.

–Si, de lo contrario podría haber sido una experiencia un poco desagradable. –indicó Asuka– Igual necesito lavarme la boca, no te ofendas, me gustó tu sabor, pero es tan espeso, que siento que algo se pudo haber quedado en mi paladar.

–Descuida, lo entiendo, aunque a mí también me gusta el sabor, –reafirmó Shinji– deja una sensación extraña en la boca y confieso que me da un poco de impresión besarte en este momento, así que también voy a lavarme.

La ojiazul lo abrazó con mucho cariño y él respondió el gesto acariciando sus brazos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Se mantuvieron un momento en esa posición antes de salir, para lavarse los dientes y eliminar así los últimos rastros de su reciente actividad.

* * *

_**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS POR AHORA CON UN POCO MÁS DE EXPLORACIÓN. **_

* * *

Ya en su habitación, la pareja se encontraba recostada en su cama, con la pelirroja descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho del morocho, a la vez que se fundían en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo manteniendo el sonrojo en sus rostros debido a las recientes actividades. Gracias al cansancio acumulado durante la semana, la batalla de la mañana y su diversión en el baño, sumado a la relajación obtenida tras alcanzar su liberación, se quedaron profundamente dormidos en menos de 5 minutos.

* * *

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche, los estómagos de los tres adolescentes rugieron reclamando nutrientes, por lo que se vieron obligados a levantarse para cocinar la cena. Por su lado, Rei había logrado dormir casi cinco horas, no tanto por el cansancio, sino más bien porque extrañó su cama, mientras que Asuka y Shinji, lo hicieron por más de cuatro.

Esta vez, los tres pilotos colaboraron para hacer la cena. La germana comenzó a picar verduras suficientes para dos estofados y el ojiazul se dispuso a enseñarle a su compañera de armas a preparar fideos, pues habían decidido cocinar ramen. Shinji dejó que Rei se encargara de armar la masa según sus indicaciones. Cuando estuvo lista, el varón dividió el bollo en otros cinco y tomó uno para mostrarle la técnica.

Para cuando sus compañeros terminaron de preparar los fideos, lo cual le resultó bastante sencillo a la ojirroja, Asuka ya estaba picando la carne, mientras que las verduras se salteaban en una olla. Shinji guardó los fideos y limpió la mesa, por su parte, Rei reemplazó a su colega en la cocción de los vegetales, permitiendo que la pelirroja se concentrara en terminar de cortar la carne y luego comenzar a dorarla.

Luego de sumar más de la mitad de las verduras a la carne, la ojiazul procedió a guiar a Rei en la confección del estofado para el ramen. Una vez que tanto el estofado vegetariano de la peliazul y el del resto de los habitantes del departamento estuvo listo, los retiraron a la parte posterior de la cocina con el fuego en mínimo, para evitar que se quemaran. Llegando nuevamente el turno de Shinji, para darle las indicaciones pertinentes a la primer elegida, para que se encargara de cocinar los fideos, pues era bastante sencillo.

Asuka y Shinji se ocuparon de preparar la mesa, mientras Rei terminaba de cocinar los fideos. Cuando el ingrediente final del platillo estuvo listo, la germana le enseñó a servir el plato. En esta oportunidad, la pareja de adolescentes cenó por su cuenta, dado que había riesgo de quemar a su compañero si compartían el cuenco.

La ojirroja quedó fascinada con el ramen, ya que era la primera vez que lo probaba, dado que cuando vivía sola, siempre comía en su departamento o en cuartel y no era muy común encontrar una versión vegetariana entre los instantáneos. Solo se quemó un par de veces, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a la temperatura del platillo.

Tras la cena, limpiar la cocina y dejar todo listo para que la mayor cenara a su llegada, los tres elegidos se instalaron en el sillón para ver una película. Optaron por una del servicio de streaming, que Asuka y Shinji ya habían visto, dado que estaban seguros de que sería del agrado de su compañera. Y ciertamente no solo fue del agrado de Rei, sino también de Pen-Pen, el cual se había sumado al grupo e instalado cómodamente en el regazo de la peliazul.

La película estaba por terminar cuando el último de los habitantes del departamento por fin llegó.

–Niños, estoy en casa. –anunció Misato con evidente cansancio en la voz.

–Bienvenida. –respondieron los adolescentes acompañados por un graznido del pingüino.

Asuka y Shinji se levantaron para atenderla al notar el cansancio que la pelimorada traía, dejando que sus otros dos rumies terminaran de ver la película. La ojimarrón se tomó su añorada Yebisu antes de dirigirse a su cuarto para cambiarse. El morocho puso a calentar el agua y su novia se encargó de recalentar el estofado.

Misato retornó al comedor y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, donde la pelirroja había dejado otra lata de cerveza, ante lo cual la mujer agradeció con una amplia sonrisa.

–¿Qué hay para cenar? –consultó la jefa de operaciones tácticas antes de dar un largo trago de su bebida.

–Ramen. –respondió Shinji comenzando a colar los fideos.

–Por suerte pudimos descansar bastante y aprovechamos para enseñárselo a Rei. Ella preparó los fideos y el suyo. –agregó Asuka.

–Oh, ya quiero probarlo.

En ese momento, el varón le dejo un cuenco humeante en frente. De solo sentir el aroma, a Misato se le hizo agua la boca, por lo que no perdió ni un solo instante en empezar a consumirlo.

–Esta delicioso chicos, Rei los fideos te han quedado muy bien. –elogió la pelimorada.

–Gracias, si gustas, mañana puedes probar mi ramen vegetariano. –ofreció la ojirroja.

–Me encantaría, tus versiones vegetarianos siempre son muy sabrosas, además me ayudan a mantener la figura.

–Así que te estás cuidando para recuperar a Kaji. –molestó la germana.

Misato enrojeció completamente ante la insinuación de su protegida sin saber cómo contraatacar por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

–No es por Kaji, es bueno cuidarse y alimentarse sanamente.

–Seguro, lo que tu digas. –dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

–Bueno, eso ha estado delicioso. ¿puedo repetir?

–Claro. –respondió el morocho.

–Por cierto, ¿les gustaría invitar a sus amigos el próximo fin de semana para festejar la victoria de hoy? –consultó Misato.

–Es una buena idea. –aseguró Asuka– También podemos aprovechar para celebrar la mudanza de Rei, lo cual quedó pendiente.

–Perfecto, le diré a Rits y Kaji.

–Creo que solo lo estas usando de excusa para ver a Kaji. –insistió la ojiazul.

–Deberías dejar de negar que te interesa Kaji y darle una nueva oportunidad. –intervino Shinji– Él realmente te aprecia. Ya no son unos adolescentes, ahora son más maduros y estoy seguro que si lo intentan otra vez, podrán ser felices juntos.

La pelimorada se sorprendió ante las palabras del tercer elegido y no pudo ocultar su rubor. Entendía que Asuka la molestara con Kaji, pero era la primera vez que él daba su opinión sobre el asunto, aconsejándola de darle una oportunidad al de la cola de caballo. Tratando de demostrar madurez e intentar desviar un poco el tema, le consultó:

–Aprecio el interés Shinji, pero, ¿por qué me estás diciendo eso ahora?

–Estamos en medio de una guerra, no es el momento de desperdiciar oportunidades y quedarnos con la duda de que habría pasado si hacemos esto o aquello. Hay que tomar riesgos y tratar de vivir lo más plenamente posible, no sabemos cuándo podría ser nuestro último día. Tú y Kaji son importantes para nosotros y queremos lo mejor para ustedes.

–Shinji tiene razón, sé que te molesto, pero realmente parecen más felices desde que volvieron a verse. –señaló su novia– Y en nuestro tiempo bajo los cuidados de Kaji, pudimos apreciar que él te quiere mucho.

–Concuerdo con ellos, su razonamiento carece de falencias. –aportó Rei.

–Gracias chicos, tienen razón, lo voy a pensar seriamente.

–Bueno, tienes una semana para tomar una decisión y tal vez, planificar una estrategia para reconquistarlo. –volvió a provocar Asuka.

En esta ocasión, Misato no contraatacó, solo asintió con la cabeza muy sonrojada. La cena de la ojimarrón continuó acompañada por la pareja de pilotos que se sentó con ella en la mesa. Al terminar la película, Rey se unió al resto mientras que la única comensal ya estaba consumiendo su tercer plato.

En la sobremesa hablaron sobre las actividades del día siguiente y se pusieron de acuerdo para la fiesta del próximo fin de semana. Sería algo tranquilo, una comida preparada por los pilotos, Misato se ocuparía de las bebidas y los invitados podrían traer la música de su preferencia para animar el ambiente.

Los elegidos se despidieron de su tutora y superior, retirándose a sus habitaciones para descansar. Por su parte, Misato optó por tomar un relajante baño antes de también irse a dormir. A excepción de Pen-Pen, el resto de los habitantes del departamento estaban muy cansados aún por todas las actividades de la semana.

* * *

Era cerca del mediodía cuando la pareja de pilotos se levantó, al llegar a la sala de estar, se encontraron con Rei mirando la televisión.

–Buenos días Rei. –saludaron a coro.

–Buenos días.

–¿Hace mucho que estás despierta? –consultó la pelirroja.

–No mucho.

–¿Comiste algo?

Fue el turno de Shinji para hablar.

–Aún no. –respondió Rei– Era muy tarde para desayunar y preferí esperar para almorzar directamente, además, no quise hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie.

–De acuerdo, gracias por la consideración. Puedes ir poniendo a calentar el estofado, cuando salgamos del baño Shinji te ayudará y yo llamaré a Misato, puede seguir durmiendo después de que almorcemos.

–Bien.

Lo primero que hizo la ojirroja, fue poner a calentar el agua para los fideos, acto seguido empezó a recalentar los estofados. Cuando el agua estaba por romper hervor, Shinji se unió a su compañera, dejando una cerveza para su tutora en el lugar que siempre ocupaba, luego tomó fideos suficientes para todos y los puso a cocinar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la Capitana.

–Anda Misato, es hora de que te levantes y almuerces, después puedes seguir durmiendo. Como tú dijiste debemos cuidarnos y alimentarnos sanamente.

–Solo cinco minutos más. –dijo muy adormilada escondiéndose bajo su almohada.

–Vamos, levántate de una buena vez. Cuanto antes lo hagas, más rápido podrás volver a dormir.

Fue la orden de Asuka, comenzando a perder la paciencia ante la actitud infantil de la mujer. Misato solo gruñó molesta pero no dió señales de obedecer.

–¡Dije que te levantes!

Asuka tomó las sábanas con las que estaba envuelta la jefa de operaciones tácticas de NERV y dando un fuerte jalón se las quitó, provocando que esta rodara sobre el futón y terminara sobre el piso el cual estaba bastante frio, logrando que Misato se despertara de un sobre salto ante el repentino cambio de temperatura y la brusquedad de su protegida.

–¡Asuka! –se quejó la mujer.

–No te quejes, fui bastante amable al no arrojarte un balde de agua fría.

Dijo la pelirroja y salió del cuarto.

–Es mejor que te apures, pronto estará listo. Si no estás en la mesa en cinco minutos, aún estoy a tiempo de traer el balde. –amenazó saliendo del cuarto.

Con bastante lentitud y resignación Misato se levantó, comenzando a avanzar con el mismo andar de un zombi. Al llegar a la sala de estar se animó ante el aroma de la comida y se empezó a mover de manera más enérgica.

* * *

–Buenos días, Rei, Shinji. –saludó al llegar a la cocina.

–Buenos días. –respondieron.

Misato se sentó y rápidamente le dio un trago a su Yebisu, logrando terminar de despertarse por completo.

–¿Vas a probar mi ramen? –consultó Rei.

–¡Hai! –respondió la pelimorada entusiasmada– Me encantaría.

La peliazul se encargó de servir las porciones de ella y su tutora, mientras que Shinji hizo lo propio para él y su novia. El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, todos comieron dos tazones de ramen, salvo Misato que aceptó un tercero, pero del que tenía carne.

Al terminar de comer, los pilotos se encargaron de levantar la mesa y la ojimarrón se despidió, solicitando que la dejaran descansar hasta la cena, pues aún estaba muy cansada y su semana sería muy ajetreada. Antes de meterse en su cuarto para seguir durmiendo, Misato les informó que el miércoles realizarían una extensa prueba de sincronización, ya que Ritsuko necesitaba obtener nuevos parámetros de referencia.

Sin perder más tiempo, los tres elegidos dispusieron todo sobre la mesa para comenzar a cumplir sus obligaciones académicas. La peliazul era la encargada de leer los enunciados en voz alta y la pareja de decidir cómo resolver los ejercicios. Gracias a esa metodología de trabajo, solo les tomó un par de horas completar todos los deberes acumulados durante la semana que no asistieron al instituto.

Rei demostró ser casi tan inteligente como sus compañeros, la diferencia estaba en las herramientas con las que contaban cada uno. Aprovechando que era temprano, al terminar con los deberes y ponerse al corriente, Asuka y Shinji decidieron aprovechar para enseñarle nuevos temas a la ojirroja, lo cual le sería muy útil si debían volver a ausentarse.

Para cuando se hizo la hora de la cena, ya que aún quedaba más que suficiente estofado y ramen para todos, los adolescentes aprovecharon a dejar prontos sus bentos para el día siguiente. Cuando terminaron con los mismos, procedieron a calentar la comida y llamar a Misato.

Luego de comer, se quedaron un rato viendo una película, en cuanto esta terminó aprovecharon para irse a dormir temprano.

* * *

El martes por la noche, antes de irse a dormir, Asuka y Shinji charlaban en su cuarto sobre la prueba del día siguiente.

–¿Ya pensaste de qué hablaras mañana con tu madre? –consultó la pelirroja.

–Creo que le pediré que repasemos el funcionamiento del Eva y mi entrenamiento como piloto. Y seguramente hablaré un poco de ti. ¿Y tú?

–Supongo que hablaremos un poco sobre ti, al menos al principio, después vamos a hablar sobre su incidente.

–¿Estás segura? Es un tema muy delicado, tus emociones podrían traicionarte y reflejarse en tu sincronización. –opinó el varón.

–Estoy segura de que es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Además, ya me he estado preparando mentalmente desde que enfrentamos a Gaghiel, solo estaba esperando una oportunidad como la de mañana. –respondió Asuka– La prueba requerirá de varias horas, voy a esperar más o menos hasta la mitad para tocar el tema. Cualquier variación que detecten puedo decir que me desconcentré por el cansancio o que me estaba quedando dormida.

–Esa es una buena idea, lo tienes muy bien planeado. Espero que todo salga bien. –deseó Shinji.

–Descuida, así será. –aseguró la germana dándole un corto pero tierno beso– Aunque me gustaría que estés, preparado para darme apoyo después de la prueba, es probable que este muy sensible.

–No tienes que decirlo, sé que fue muy duro para ti, será difícil recordar lo que sucedió.

Tras decir eso, Shinji la envolvió con sus brazos de manera muy afectiva y ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho dejándose consentir por él. Asuka no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida con las caricias que su novio le hacía en la espalda y la cabeza.

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron los pilotos fue corroborar que todos los sistemas estuvieran en orden, pues se habían realizado unas cuantas reparaciones menores como consecuencia de la batalla, según los requisitos que los tenientes en la sala de control les iban indicando. Todo el proceso les llevó unos 30 minutos, lo que resultó beneficioso para Asuka, pues cuanto más tiempo perdieran, más cansancio acumularían, lo que podría usar de escusa de ser necesario cuanto hablara con su madre.

Tal y como habían dicho, Asuka y Shinji se pasaron la primera parte de la prueba hablando sobre su relación, más que nada para saciar la curiosidad de sus madres. Realmente eran pocas las ocasiones donde podían tener una charla tranquila con ellas, tras unas horas, el varón procedió a repasar su entrenamiento y el funcionamiento del Eva, mientras que Asuka inició con la sensible conversación.

* * *

–_Mütter, creo que ya podemos comenzar._

–_Tienes razón, ya llevamos unas dos horas de la prueba, estimo que todavía quedaran una o dos más. ¿Estás lista?_

–_Sí. Por favor dime._

–_De acuerdo, comenzaré por el principio. _–indicó Kyoko–_ ¿Recuerdas que los Evas necesitaban un alma para poder funcionar?_

–_Lo explicaron tú y Obasan Yui en sus cartas._

–_Bien, pues lo que intentamos en un principio fue compartir el alma del piloto con el Eva durante la sincronización, pero lamentablemente, eso era muy riesgoso como para que ustedes lo intentaran siendo tan jóvenes, incluso ahora creo que sus cuerpos no podrían soportar el estrés del proceso._

De esa manera, Kyoko empezó a explicarle todo a su hija, para fortuna de ellas, los valores que reflejaban las consolas en la sala de control se mantenían estables.

–_En ese momento no podíamos volver a empezar desde cero, no era seguro que la alternativa que probó Mari funcionara y como tú seguridad y la de Shinji estaba en juego, Yui y yo decidimos sacrificarnos por ustedes._

–_Eso ya lo sé, también lo explicó Yui en su carta, al igual que el hecho de que no sabían con exactitud qué pasaría con ustedes. _–interrumpió Asuka–_ En tu caso sobreviviste, pero con grandes consecuencias, mientras que el cuerpo de Yui fue absorbido por la Unidad 01._

–_Correcto, es cierto que logré sobrevivir y darle un alma al Eva. Eso se debió a que mi alma se dividió en dos, una pequeña parte regresó a mi cuerpo mientras que la otra permaneció dentro del núcleo de la Unidad 02. Podríamos decir que existía en ambos cuerpos al mismo tiempo. –_continuó la rubia_– Lamentablemente, esa pequeña parte era muy débil, por eso es que manifesté ese trastorno psicológico. Durante mis episodios no distinguía entre la realidad y la fantasía, mis instintos maternos tomaban el control y alucinaba con que tú eras Lucy, por eso dejaba salir todo mi amor por ti hacia la muñeca._

–_Eso es lo que Obasan me explicó, que si prestaba atención podría apreciar tu cariño desde otra perspectiva._

–_Ciertamente, eso es un hecho innegable, todo ese afecto que expresaba no era para Lucy, era para ti Asuka._

La pelirroja sintió un gran alivio cuando su madre le confirmó que ella era la destinataria de ese amor maternal. No habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que presenció esos episodios, pero siempre sintió mucha envidia y rechazo hacia su muñeca durante los mismo, incluso llegando a dudar de que su madre realmente la quisiera. Pensando que tal vez había hecho algo malo y por eso ya no la quería como antes, pero era todo lo contrario.

–_Realmente era muy duro ver el dolor que te estaba causando, se me partía el corazón luego de cada episodio. La culpa me atormentaba y estaba empezando a desear no haber sobrevivido._

–_Puede que fuera doloroso, pero no se compara con el dolor que sentí cuando te fuiste por completo._

–_Lo sé, cuando realizaste tu primera prueba para confirmarte como piloto pude ver todo el daño emocional que te ocasioné tras darle mi alma a la Unidad 02, así como también sentí el dolor que experimentaste tras mi muerte._

–_Dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Eras tú o fue uno de tus episodios? –_consultó la pelirroja.

–_Verás, ese día sufrí un nuevo episodio, en esa ocasión el detonante fue la activación del Eva 02, su núcleo atraía lo que quedo de mi alma en mi cuerpo, estableciendo una especie de conexión. La parte que estaba aquí no fue consciente de la misma hasta que terminó tu prueba, pues estaba concentrada en ayudarte, mientras que el resto si pudo notarlo, lo que desencadenó en una sucesión de episodios muy breves._

Kyoko detuvo su narración un momento, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de describir lo que sucedió, evitando lastimar más a su hija. Pero Asuka demostró que estaba preparada para lo que estaba por venir, ya que su ritmo cardiaco apenas se incrementó. Notando que cuando más lo dilatara peor podría ser, su madre continuó:

–_En un pequeño lapso de cordura arroje la muñeca contra una pared y al caer, quedó oculta detrás de un mueble. El siguiente episodio fue el peor de todos, además de ser el último, ya no pude volver a diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. La culpa me agobiaba, pues me llegaron los conocimientos de lo que sentiste durante la prueba, comencé a buscarte por todos lados con desesperación. Al no ser capaz de encontrar ni siquiera a Lucy, creí que te había perdido para siempre, que nunca más volvería a verte. Todas esas emociones de culpa y dolor me abrumaron de tal manera que estaba convencida de que ya no tenía ninguna razón para vivir y terminé haciendo lo que ya sabes._

Asuka se quedó helada ante esa revelación y comenzó a sentirse culpable por el cruel destino que tuvo su madre al final de su vida:

–_¿Entonces fue mí culpa?_

–_¡CLARO QUE NO! –_exclamó su madre con firmeza_– Nunca vuelvas ni siquiera a pensar de esa manera. No era yo en ese momento, de haberlo sido habría recordado donde y con quien estabas, simplemente te habría esperado para felicitarte y decirte lo mucho que te amaba. Si hubiera podido volver en mí, le habría advertido a Yui que ya no podía volver a estar sola, que necesitaba que alguien me cuidara. No es culpa de nadie, solo fue una desafortunada coincidencia. Así que por favor no te sientas mal por eso, ahora estoy completa nuevamente y puedo ayudarte y protegerte como no habría podido hacerlo de otra manera._

–_Está bien, pero me cuesta no sentirme culpable._

–_Asuka, solo eras una niña pequeña, cuya mamá estaba enferma. Sin olvidar que no tenías forma de saber que yo me enteraría por lo que estabas pasando ni de cómo me afectaría. Lo importante es que ahora podemos estar juntas nuevamente, he podido verte crecer y madurar, hasta convertirte en una bella y alegre adolescente a pesar de todo por lo que has pasado._

–_Bueno eso ha sido gracias a Obasan Yui y Shinji._

–_Y estoy muy feliz por ello._

Paulatinamente, la conversación terminó por derivar en temas un poco más triviales, de manera que Asuka pudiera dejar las reflexiones para cuando estuviera a solas con Shinji, con quien podría desahogarse con mayor libertad.

* * *

Tras la prueba, cuando Ritsuko les informó sobre los resultados, la doctora le preguntó a la germana por la leve variación en las lecturas, a lo que ella respondió con lo que ya tenía ensayado. La falsa rubia quedó satisfecha y los liberó para que se fueran a descansar.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento, Asuka y Shinji se encerraron en su habitación, donde la fémina le contó a su novio todo lo que su madre le había dicho. El varón permaneció junto a la pelirroja reconfortándola, permitiendo que se desahogara de todo el dolor que recordó durante la tarde.

El morocho solo se alejó un breve momento de su novia, para pedirle a Rei que se ocupara de la cena. Le explicó a la peliazul que cuando Asuka se quedó dormida por un momento durante la prueba, había tenido una pesadilla relacionada con la muerte de su madre, lo cual la había afectado bastante, por lo que necesitaba descanso y contención. Aunque la ojirroja no tenía inconvenientes para cocinar con carne, Shinji sabía que no le agradaba, así que le sugirió que preparara su lasaña vegetariana, para poder aprovechar la mezcla para el desayuno y los bentōs del día siguiente.

Tras la cena, luego de que Asuka se había retirado al cuarto, su novio se tomó un momento antes de unirse a ella para informarle a Misato de la situación, usando la misma escusa que había empleado con Rei. Después de poner a su tutora al corriente del estado de ánimo de la pelirroja, Shinji se fue a seguir reconfortándola. La noche fue un poco agitada para Asuka, pero ante cualquier señal de que la fémina tuviera un mal sueño, Shinji lo interrumpía con un beso en la frente o cabeza de la misma, logrando que se relajara.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Asuka estuvo bastante decaída y susceptible. Esto fue apreciado por la mayoría de sus compañeros, lamentablemente, Touji decidió bromear al respecto, haciendo alusión a que humor se debía a que estaba en sus días, Kensuke que estaba a su lado no pudo evitar reírse y como no podía ser de otra manera, la germana descargó toda su ira y frustración sobre ellos, dejándolos magullados y con los ojos morados.

El sufrimiento del atleta y el otaku no terminó allí, pues Hikari colaboró. Shinji estaba agradecido por el suceso, pues le había servido de distracción y como una forma de desahogo a su novia. Sintiendo compasión por sus compañeros les advirtió que no volvieran a meterse con Asuka cuando notaran que su humor era distinto del habitual.

A la hora del almuerzo, Rei fue la encargada de advertir a la representante y a sus otros dos compañeros de curso de lo que le pasaba a la pelirroja, no especificó nada, solo dijo que esta había revivido un duro trauma durante su última prueba. El deportista protestó ante eso, alegando que era una actitud infantil, pero rápidamente fue reprendido por Hikari y la peliazul optó por agregar que tenía relación con el fallecimiento de la madre de Asuka.

Antes de que todos se reunieran para almorzar, la pecosa se aseguró de informar al resto de los profesores de la situación de la ojiazul para que la ignoraran y evitar así incidentes mayores. Shinji invitó a sus compañeros para la fiesta del sábado buscando recuperar el buen estado de ánimo y Asuka no dudó en invitar a su amiga a quedar a dormir después de la misma, ya había acordado con Rei para que durmiera con ella en su cuarto.

* * *

El viernes tras las clases, Hikari acompañó a los tres pilotos, pues quería colaborar en la elaboración de la comida de la fiesta, además, cada vez que no tenía que realizar tareas en su casa, aprovechaba para visitarlos y aprender nuevas recetas y secretos de Asuka y Shinji. Al llegar al departamento, los adolescentes comenzaron por completar sus deberes antes de empezar los preparativos de los platillos que realizarían para la celebración. Apenas emplearon poco más de una hora para finalizar sus obligaciones académicas.

Asuka y Shinji realizaron una lista con los platillos que elaborarían para organizarse mejor, luego le encargaron a Rei y Hikari que se ocuparan de picar las verduras, así ellos se encargarían de las carnes. En menos de una hora ya tenían todo cortado, por lo que procedieron a separar los ingredientes que cada preparación necesitaba sin mezclar carne con verdura y lo dejaron en la nevera.

La pareja eligió preparar Takoyaki, Yakitori, Gyozas, Ebi Tempura. Como Asuka no quería que la comida fuera completamente japonesa, haría un bocadillo a base de papa alemán, llamado Kartoffelpuffer y usaría parte de la mezcla del Tempura para innovar un poco y darle un toque más europeo. Por su parte Shinji realizaría una torta escocesa como postre, buscando consentir a su novia.

La germana les explicó a sus compañeras como se hacía el Kartoffelpuffer, antes de proceder a rayar algunas papas para la preparación, tras eso, la ojiazul y la pecosa se unieron al morocho que estaba por comenzar con la mezcla para el Takoyaki y el Tempura. Para ahorrar tiempo, Shinji combinó la harina y los huevos en un único recipiente, luego lo dividió, pues para las bolitas de pulpo la mezcla debía ser más espesa. Acto seguido, el varón separó el Tempura en tres, una pequeña parte para los camarones, otra para verduras y la restante para que Asuka decidiera. Por último, entre los cuatro armaron la masa para los Gyozas y la dejaron descansar en la heladera.

Finalmente llegó la hora de preparar el postre, algo que las tres adolescentes estaban esperando. Rei tenía curiosidad debido a lo que las otras dos le habían dicho sobre la torta, Hikari quería aprender la receta, mientras que la pelirroja deseaba comer, probar las coberturas y los rellenos, además de aprovechar lo que sobrara, claro, compartiéndolo con las otras dos. Shinji les indicó los pasos a seguir, con su novia se ocuparon del bizcochuelo de chocolate, dejando a la peliazul y la de coletas el de vainilla.

Mientras los bizcochuelos se cocinaban, Shinji y la representante prepararon el mousse de chocolate y Asuka se ocupó del de frutilla con ayuda de Rei. Debieron esperar un buen rato, para que todo se enfriara antes de empezar a armar la torta, para fortuna de la ojiazul, sobró una buena cantidad de mousse, guardó un poco como postre tras la cena de hoy y el resto lo terminó junto con sus compañeras.

Afortunadamente, cuanto terminaron con todos los preparativos, aun era temprano, por lo que Hikari aprovechó para irse antes de que comenzara a oscurecer. De lo contrario era muy probable que no pudiera escapar a que Misato la llevara, además, no había pedido permiso para quedarse a cenar y tampoco quería hacerlo dos noches seguidas.

Lo único que les quedaba por hacer a los pilotos, era decidir qué cenarían esa noche. Mañana tras almorzar comenzarían a preparar los platillos para la fiesta.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Misato se marchó para ir por las bebidas, Asuka y Shinji comenzaron a armar las tapas para las Gyozas, mientras que Rei empezó a cocinar las Kartoffelpuffer según las indicaciones que la germana le había dado. Para cuando la ojirroja terminó de cocinar toda la mezcla del bocadillo de papa alemán, sus compañeros ya habían realizado unas diez docenas de tapas y aún sobraba masa, solo restaba poner los rellenos para armar las Gyozas.

La pareja de pilotos empezó a colocar el relleno a base de cerdo, dejando que su compañera rellenara otros solo con verduras. En total, armaron siete docenas de carne y tres vegetarianas, la germana propuso cocinar dos de cerdo y una de las de Rei en el horno y el resto al vapor. Cuando tuvieron las Gyozas ya cocidas, siguieron con el Tempura, aunque a estos, apenas los cocinaron para que la masa se mantuviera adherida a su relleno, los dorarían unos minutos antes de la fiesta para comerlos calientes.

Por último, ya que a los Takoyaki los cocinarían durante la fiesta, comenzaron a hacer los Yakitori, que junto con las Gyozas y los Kartoffelpuffer se podían comer fríos. Terminaron con los preparativos de la comida justo a tiempo, ya que Misato los llamó para que la ayudaran a subir las bebidas. La ojimarrón había comprado un poco más de cerveza de lo habitual, algunas botellas licor y sake para los adultos, y muchas gaseosas.

Luego de acomodar todo en las heladeras, entre los cuatro comenzaron a preparar las mesas con los bocadillos listos y otra donde pusieron una freidora para el Tempura y una plancha especial con huecos circulares para el Takoyaki, todo esto ubicado en la cocina. Continuaron por hacer espacio en la sala de estar, ya que Misato había traído un equipo de música, para que los que quisieran, pudieran bailar y si se animaban también hacer karaoke. En la mesa de té dispusieron los vasos, seis delgados y altos para los adultos y otros seis de tamaño normal, para que ninguno de los adolescentes bebiera alcohol por error.

A las cinco de la tarde, los habitantes del departamento comenzaron a prepararse para la fiesta, la cual comenzaría a las 19hs. Los primeros en bañarse fueron Asuka y Shinji, mientras que Misato y Rei lo hicieron después, ya que la mayor le ofreció a la ojirroja hacerlo juntas para ahorrar tiempo.

Para las 18:20hs, todos ya estaban vestidos, la ojimarrón llevaba un entallado vestido bordo con un pequeño escote en "V", Rei se había puesto un vestido de color verde pastel con tirantes, que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, pero cubría completamente su pecho. Asuka opto por una falda negra lisa y una camisa roja sin mangas, mientras que Shinji tenía unos jeans negros y una camisa violeta con cuello negro de mangas cortas, que poseían doble puño, aparentando llevar una remera debajo de color verde.

* * *

A las seis y medía llegó Hikari, pues quería colaborar con sus anfitriones, ella llevaba una pollera azul, una camisa marrón y un saquito amarillo. Luego de ofrecerle algo para beber, los cuatro adolescentes comenzaron a calentar el aceite para el tempura y encendieron la plancha especial para el Takoyaki. Tras eso, comenzaron a colocar en la mesa los distintos platos que ya estaban listos.

Los primeros en llegar a la hora acordada fueron Ritsuko y Maya acompañadas por Kaji, que las había pasado a buscar. El hombre sin afeitar traía una camisa verde oscuro y una pantalón de vestir negro, Akagi lucía unos jeans clásicos, una remera azul y un chaleco negro, por su lado la teniente Ibuki vestía unas bermudas de color beige, una camisa salmón y un suéter gris. Misato se encargó de recibirlos y guiarlos hasta la sala de estar, donde les ofreció unas cervezas.

Unos minutos después cayeron Touji y Kensuke, el atleta llevaba su uniforme escolar, lo que sorprendió mucho a Asuka y Shinji, pues siempre andaba con su ropa deportiva, era la primera vez que lo veían con el, por su lado el otaku vestía un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga, todo de color verde militar. La música ya estaba sonando cuando llegaron los últimos dos invitados, Makoto usaba un jean verde y una camisa de manga corta roja abierta sobre una remera negra y Shigeru tenía una bermuda naranja, una camisa de mangas cortas negra con dibujos tribales en blanco y el pelo atado en una coleta alta.

Ya todos disfrutaban de su correspondiente bebida, cuando el Ebi Tempura estuvo listo. Mientras disfrutaban del bocadillo recién hecho y los otros fríos, charlaban animadamente. Kensuke intentaba sacar alguna información interesante de los adultos, a la vez que se postulaba como candidato para piloto, al menos de respaldo. El atleta permanecía cerca de sus compañeros, disfrutando de la comida.

Para aprovechar el tiempo que el aceite necesitaba para recuperar la temperatura optima, Shinji y Asuka comenzaron a cocinar el Takoyaki. En cuanto el aroma alcanzó las fosas nasales del resto de los presentes, rápidamente se formó un círculo alrededor. La demanda fue tal, que Rei y Hikari se terminaron por encargar de cocinar el resto del tempura. En cuestión de minutos se habían terminado los platos calientes, liberando a los cuatro adolescentes para disfrutar de la fiesta.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, sin ningún tipo de pena, Shinji tomó de la cintura a su novia y la guió hacía el centro de la sala, donde comenzaron a bailar. Kaji siguió el ejemplo del tercer elegido, extendiéndole una mano a Misato, quien aceptó con una leve sonrisa, Shigeru se armó de valor e invitó a Ritsuko, mientras que Makoto le preguntaba a Maya si quería unirse.

Al ver esto, Kensuke codeó a su amigo para que hiciera lo mismo con Hikari, pero este no se animaba y se hacía el tonto.

–Anda Touji, solo quedamos nosotros cuatro, –indicó Kensuke– si invito a Rei antes de que tú lo hagas con la representante te dejaré mal parado.

–¿Y tú quieres bailar con Rei?

–No vamos a quedarnos solo mirando, además, ella es ideal para que aprenda a bailar.

–Está bien, pero que conste que lo hago por ti. –aseguró Touji tratando de relajarse un poco.

El atleta apenas empezó a consultarle a la pecosa, que esta afirmó con su cabeza y tomándolo del brazo lo arrastró hacia el resto del grupo.

–Rei, ¿te gustaría bailar?

–No sé hacerlo.

–Yo tampoco, podemos aprender juntos. –ofreció el otaku– Es parecido a las coreografías que estuvieron practicando, mira a los demás e intenta copiar sus movimientos.

–De acuerdo, será interesante. –aceptó la peliazul.

Finalmente, todos los presentes estaban bailando, los más acaramelados terminaron siendo Asuka y Shinji, seguidos por Misato y Kaji. El resto lo hacía de forma más distendida, solo siguiendo la música y tratando de no pisar a su pareja, pero poco a poco, Hikari y Touji se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta quedar igual la pareja de pilotos.

Rei y Kensuke, habían comenzado de manera lenta mientras que se acostumbraban a los movimientos, pero no tardaron mucho en agarrar confianza. Para cuando el tema terminó, Misato ya había seguido el ejemplo de Asuka quien desde el principio estaba bien pegada a su novio y descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, dejándose guiar por él.

–¿Estás cómoda Misa?

–Hai. Extrañaba esto.

–Oh, pensé que me costaría un poco más de trabajo y algunos tragos lograr que te relajaras y disfrutaras de mi compañía. –observó Kaji.

Misato lo pisó levemente y para que no pensara que fue accidental también le dio un pellizco en la espalda antes de responder.

–Baka. –dijo abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza– He estado pensando muchas cosas, y… me gustaría que volvamos a intentarlo.

–¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio?

–Estamos en una guerra, no sabemos cuándo podría llegar nuestra hora y no quiero arrepentirme por no haberme arriesgado, por tener miedo a salir lastimada.

–Ya no somos unos adolescentes Misato, creo que en todo éste tiempo han pasado demasiadas cosas, sobre todo con el trabajo y todo este lío de los mensajeros, sin embargo, creo que es muy cierto eso que dices –mencionó el agente– ¿Sabes?, en todo aquel tiempo que estuvimos juntos en la universidad no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podríamos hacer después, no esperaba que todas éstas cosas llegaran a pasar, sólo me mantenía fantaseando sobre el que probablemente Ritz tendría un trabajo similar a su madre, en cómo tal vez tú y yo podríamos haber logrado algo, algo grande, sin embargo, jamás me animé a hacer nada al respecto, quizá fue culpa de mi personalidad, de todo lo que pasó después del Impacto y el verdadero miedo que sentía ante el mundo, y la misma inmadurez me cegó, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que llegaría a hacerte el suficiente daño como para que nos alejáramos así, y lo que más lamento fue que eso sucedió.

–Y así que aquí estamos, hablando de todo esto en frente de estos chicos, que quizá sean la única esperanza de la humanidad, y aún así no me arrepiento de haberlo pedido. En realidad, ver a Asuka y a Shinji me inspira bastante a esto, vaya, prácticamente crecieron juntos y se apoyaron para superar todo lo duro que han tenido que vivir y hasta ahora ellos son esos pilares mutuos que como parte de una bella construcción sostienen la fachada de su cordura, y se dan un empujón hacia la felicidad; y creo que yo necesito eso, te necesito a ti. –aseguró la capitana dejando ver un gran brillo en sus grandes y marrones ojos– tan sólo quiero que esto funcione, y que dure lo que tenga que durar, aunque mañana pueda venir un estúpido mensajero y terminar con el mundo, espero estar ahí junto a ti.

Misato le sujetó la nuca con una mano, manteniendo la otra sobre cuello para atraerlo y unir sus labios, fue un beso corto y leve cargado de sentimientos buscando comprobar que los dos sentían lo mismo. Apenas separaron sus rostros y continuaron bailando sin dejar de mirarse y pensar en lo que habían dicho.

Por otro lado, Hikari y Touji se estaban moviendo con algo de torpeza debido a los nervios, aun así, lentamente se fueron pegando cada vez más el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente gracias a la cercanía lograron comenzar a relajarse. Cuando comenzó la siguiente canción, Makoto y Shigeru intercambiaron parejas, pues solo se estaban divirtiendo, Rei y Kensuke continuaron juntos aprovechando para practicar.

Al terminar el segundo tema, la doctora y los técnicos dejaron de bailar, al igual que el otaku y la peliazul, el resto continuó como si nada, pues estaban en su propio mundo disfrutando del momento. Lo más acaramelados eran Asuka y Shinji, pues solían darse algún que otro beso en los labios o en el rostro. Animado por la cercanía, el atleta de atrevió a hablarle a su compañera.

–Hikari –la llamó algo nervioso– me preguntaba…

–Hai, dime.

–¿Te gustaría ir al cine mañana por la tarde? –consultó Touji muy sonrojado.

–Claro. –respondió la pecosa con una sonrisa mientras ocultaba su sonrojo en el hombro de él.

Las parejas continuaron bailando tranquilamente, mientras que el resto se refrescaban bebiendo alguna que otra bebida o probaban los bocadillos que aún estaban disponibles. El baile se detuvo en la siguiente canción, pues era una de música electrónica, que interrumpió el ambiente romántico de la improvisada pista de baile.

Al reunirse con sus compañeros de trabajo Misato sufrió algunas burlas por parte de Ritsuko, aunque la pelimorada no se despegaba del brazo de Kaji. Por primera vez después de tantos años, la ojimarrón no negó que nuevamente esta junto a su antiguo novio. Algo parecido le pasó a Hikari y Touji, quienes estaban tomados de la mano. Para terminar con las burlas y desviar un poco la atención, Misato propuso una competencia de Karaoke.

Todos participaron, algunos con menos entusiasmo que otros, el que más se destacó fue Shigeru, pues uno de sus pasatiempos era la música. Los pilotos también destacaron, sobre todos las chicas que tenían una hermosa voz, en el caso de Shinji, él se desenvolvió muy bien junto a su novia cuando cantaron un tema a dúo. El resto lo hizo de manera decente, a excepción de Makoto y Kensuke, aunque este último a pesar de desafinar bastante le puso mucho empeño.

La fiesta continuó con los presentes repartidos en distintas actividades, unos simplemente disfrutaban de dialogar de temas banales con sus compañeros de trabajo, algunos se animaban a seguir cantando. Otros bailaban, ya fuera un tema que sonaba del equipo o del karaoke.

Al acercarse la medianoche, llegó el momento de degustar la torta preparada por Shinji y las tres adolescentes, pues en breve, el joven deportista y el otaku debían volver a sus casas. Mientras todos disfrutaban de la torta, Touji aprovechó para ofrecerse a acompañar a Hikari hasta su hogar, desafortunadamente para él, ella le recordó que se quedaría a dormir, compartiendo habitación con Rei.

Después de que todos habían comido una segunda porción de torta, los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, Kaji se ofreció amablemente a llevar a los dos adolescentes a sus casas, para facilitarle las cosas al hombre que no se preocupaba por su bello facial, Ritsuko y Maya optaron por compartir un taxi, los otros dos técnicos decidieron hacerles compañía mientras aguardaban la llegada del coche. Antes de que Kaji se marchara, Misato le pidió que regresara luego de dejar a los estudiantes.

* * *

Una vez que todos se marcharon, la ojimarrón con ayuda de sus cargos y la invitada de los mismos comenzaron a guardar las sobras y limpiar. Asuka y Hikari se ocuparon de lavar los trastos, aprovechando que el resto estaba lejos y no podía oírlos, la pecosa le contó a su amiga que Touji la había invitado para ir al cine y solicitó sus consejos.

–Eso es excelente, debes aprovechar la oportunidad para confesarte si es que él no lo hace antes.

–No lo sé, ¿estás segura?

–Claro. –afirmó Asuka con convicción– ¿Por qué otro motivo te invitaría a ir a cine si no estuviera interesado en ti?

–Tal vez solo me quiere agradecer por no obligarlo a cumplir con su castigo los días que puede visitar a Sakura. –ofreció Hikari.

–Si ese fuera el caso, también nos habría invitado a Shinji y a mí, recuerda que nosotros somos los que nos quedamos limpiando en su lugar.

–Tienes razón, pero si es así, eso me pone muy nerviosa, ¿y si lo arruino?

–Descuida, él está igual de nervioso que tú, pude darme cuenta de ello mientras bailaban. Tu solo intenta actuar natural y deja que las cosas fluyan. Si ninguno de los dos se confiesa al terminar la cita y él te acompaña a tu casa después, al menos asegúrate de darle un beso en la mejilla. –aconsejó la germana– Con eso al menos le estarás indicando que te interesa.

La de coletas se sonrojó furiosamente ante el consejo de su amiga, le daba mucha vergüenza hacer eso además temía que realmente a él no le gustara y solo le estuviera agradeciendo como ya le había dicho, mientras se sujetaba las mejillas intentando cubrir su rubor dijo:

–No creo ser capaz de hacer eso.

–Gott, no es tan difícil, imagina que estás conmigo y simplemente lo saludas para despedirte y ya. Oh e intenta llamarlo por su nombre y pídele que haga lo mismo, nada de usar sus apellidos y olvídate de los formalismos.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros, esta es tu oportunidad, no la dejes pasar.

Continuaron hablando, con Asuka intentando tranquilizar a su amiga y darle el valor para aprovechar esa salida. Incluso, al terminar de ordenar todo siguieron con el tema junto al resto a la vez que disfrutaban lo último que quedaba de la torta, ya que la pelirroja buscó también la opinión de su novio y su tutora para tratar de convencer a Hikari de que todo saldría bien. Misato fue la que más la animó, ella también logró apreciar que los dos adolescentes sentían algo el uno por el otro. Pero el que terminó de darle confianza y convencerla fue Shinji:

–Descuida, todo saldrá bien, te aseguro que Touji está interesado en ti, aunque es muy obstinado y bastante tímido, puede que no se te declare, pero si tú lo haces es un hecho que te corresponderá. No olvides que hoy no solo te invitó al cine, sino que también se ofreció para acompañarte a tu casa.

–Oh, ahora que lo pienso, puedes intentar tomar su mano durante la película. –señaló Asuka.

–Si esa es una buena idea. –agregó Misato.

* * *

Luego de lograr que la representante de clase se convenciera de que todo saldría bien, se fueron a dormir. Una vez que estuvieron solos en su habitación Asuka le pidió a Shinji que la ayudara con su amiga.

–No te preocupes, mañana después de que se vaya llamaré a Touji para asegurarme de que no lo arruine y que elija una película apropiada.

–Bien pensado, de seguro ese idioten es capaz de elegir una de acción o una de terror en el mejor de los casos.

* * *

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus habitaciones, Misato se levantó para esperar a Kaji, quien llegó unos minutos después y tuvo la sutileza de enviarle un mensaje a la ojimarrón en lugar de tocar el timbre. Bebieron un par de cervezas en el balcón mientras conversaban y se besaban.

Al terminar su última cerveza, Misato llevó a Kaji hacia su habitación para que se quedara a dormir con ella, esa noche solo compartieron el lecho disfrutando de la compañía, pues no querían apurarse demasiado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, no faltaron las bromas de Asuka hacia Misato cuando vio a Kaji salir de su cuarto y sentarse a desayunar con ellos. Tras terminar con sus platos y conversar un poco en la sobremesa, el agente se despidió ofreciéndose a llevar a Hikari.

En cuanto las visitas se fueron, Shinji con el asesoramiento de su novia llamaron a Touji para darle algunos consejos para la cita. Entre los consejos más destacados estaba el tipo de película, donde podía optar entre una romántica o por lo menos una comedia romántica, en su defecto, que la dejara elegir a Hikari. Asuka insistió en que no usara su típico conjunto deportivo ni su uniforme del instituto, además de llevar una campera o saco por si refrescaba para ofrecérselo a la pecosa.

* * *

Luego de recibir los consejos de sus compañeros, aunque le causó algo de incomodidad, Touji decidió hacerles caso y preparar la ropa, por suerte, la mayoría estaba limpia, ya que antes de ir a la fiesta se aseguró de lavar lo que estaba sucio. El único motivo por el que siempre vestía igual, era para no ensuciar de más y tener menos que lavar, además su conjunto deportivo no necesitaba plancharse, algo en lo que no era muy bueno.

Seleccionó una camisa verde claro de mangas cortas y un pantalón negro, también aprovechó para planchar otra muda de ropa por si tenía suerte y lograba una segunda salida, ya que aún era temprano. Al terminar con la ropa se dio un buen baño, se vistió y le envió un mensaje Hikari para indicarle que pasaría a buscarla. Antes de salir de su casa, Touji tomó una chaqueta gris por si llegaba a refrescar como le habían aconsejado.

* * *

Media hora después, el atleta llegó a la casa de la pecosa, quien por fortuna se encontraba sola, así que no tuvo que hablar ni con el padre de esta o sus hermanas, evitando que sus nervios aumentaran. Hikari lo recibió vistiendo una blusa azul y unas bermudas verdes junto con un chaleco rosado. Armándose de valor, la representante del clase decidió saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, a pesar de que Asuka le indicó que lo hiciera al final de la cita, pues si Touji le llegaba a despreciar el gesto, tendría toda la salida para intentar remediarlo.

Resultó ser una muy buena elección, pues el sonrojo que obtuvo como respuesta por parte del deportista la llenó de confianza, aunque a él le terminó por incrementar los nervios. Para cuando llegaron al centro comercial donde estaba el cine, los nervios habían quedado de lado y ya estaban hablando entre sí con más naturalidad. Uno de los principales temas de conversación fue el progreso del tratamiento de Sakura.

De todas las opciones que le dieron a Touji sobre la elección de la película, este se decidió por la última dejando que Hikari eligiera. La de coletas optó una comedia romántica, considerando que una romántica podría ser muy aburrida para el varón, con esta los dos lo pasarían bien.

Luego de obtener las entradas, Touji compró una bebida para compartir y aunque el intentó evitarlo, Hikari fue la que pagó por el paquete de palomitas. El hecho de compartir la bebida y las palomitas les dio una oportunidad para interactuar un poco más durante la proyección del film. Las palomitas se terminaron aproximadamente a la mitad de la película, por lo que dejaron el envase a un costado en el piso, para estar más cómodos.

Aprovechando el espacio ganado, poco a poco fueron acercando sus brazos, hasta que permanecieron unos minutos disfrutando el contacto entre sus brazos. Esta vez fue el turno de Touji de armarse de valor y tomar la mano de Hikari, quien de la sorpresa se congeló momentáneamente, antes de devolver el gesto y apretar la mano. Ninguno de los dos se animó a apartar los ojos de la pantalla por temor a no encontrar la reacción que esperaban el en rostro del otro.

Estaban tan a gusto con esa pequeña muestra de afecto, que terminaron por ser los últimos en desalojar la sala ya que no querían separarse. Mientras recorrían el centro comercial rumbo a la salida, nuevamente Touji se animó a volver a tomarla de la mano, y a pesar de que Hikari volvió a aceptar la mano del varón, permanecieron en silencio, pues no sabían qué decir o cómo seguir para intentar dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

En el momento que tomaron contacto con la calle, pudieron apreciar que el sol comenzaba su descenso y ya estaba refrescando. La de coletas se estremeció levemente ante el repentino cambio de temperatura, pues dentro del centro comercial hacía mucho más calor, al notar esto, el atleta no lo dudó y directamente le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros para abrigarla.

En respuesta, Hikari se sonrojó y se aferró a su brazo tomándolo por sorpresa. A partir de ese momento continuaron caminando en silencio y sin separarse hasta que llegaron nuevamente a la casa de la pecosa.

–Bueno, la he pasado muy bien Touji-kun.

–Yo también.

Nuevamente un silencio los envolvió, pues no sabían qué decir, pero tampoco querían despedirse así nomás, pero justo en ese momento, Hikari recordó que aún traía puesta la sobre sus hombros la chaqueta de Touji.

–Oh, casi lo olvido, toma. –quitándose la chaqueta y entregándosela– Muchas gracias.

–No fue nada. –aseguró Touji– No te preocupes.

–La próxima vez mejor me llevo algo más abrigado.

–¿Quieres repetirlo? –consultó el atleta con algo de incredulidad.

–Si tú también quieres. –señaló la pecosa con una sonrisa y bastante ruborizada.

–Me encantaría. –respondió el varón igual de ruborizado con una sonrisa.

Otra vez permanecieron en silencio pensando como continuar y fue el turno de Touji de interrumpirlo:

–Hikari. –llamó– Tú me gustas y me estaba preguntando si tú…

La aludida no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando y menos que fuera tan rápido, se esperaba al menos volver a salir una o dos veces más, antes de que alguno de los dos lograra tener el coraje para hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

–…querrías darme una oportunidad. ¿Si aceptarías ser mi novia?

En lugar de responder, Hikari se arrojó a sus brazos y de manera muy inocente junto sus labios con los de él. Fue tan torpe que no se podía llegar a considerar un beso, sino a lo sumo un leve pico, que tomó por sorpresa al deportista y no fue capaz de corresponder, pero al menos, tampoco lo rechazó.

–¿Eso es un sí?

–Hai. –respondió muy ruborizada.

Antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo más, la puerta detrás de la castaña se abrió, revelando a Kodama, la hermana mayor de la adolescente. Esta invitó a Touji a que se quedara a cenar con ellos, pues pronto estaría lista la cena. El atleta aceptó la invitación, cosa de la que se arrepintió instantáneamente cuando Kodama anunció hacia la casa con un grito:

–¡Pongan otro plato en la mesa, tenemos al novio de Hikari como invitado!

La cena fue bastante incómoda para la nueva pareja de adolescentes gracias a las preguntas tanto del padre como de las hermanas de la de coletas. Pero Touji consideró que valió la pena, ya que al final de la misma, no solo consiguió el visto bueno del señor Horaki para ser el novio de la misma, sino también un verdadero primer beso con Hikari cuando esta se despidió de él en la puerta de la casa.

El domingo por la tarde, Hikari le narró a Asuka lo sucedido durante su cita, pues necesitaba hacerlo lo más pronto posible, además no creía poder esperar hasta el lunes para contarle lo bien que le había ido.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

El viernes estaba siendo un día de lo más ajetreado, inmediatamente después de concluir las actividades en el instituto, Asuka y Shinji fueron recogidos por los agentes de la Sección 2, pues tenían varías pruebas que realizar en el Cuartel General. Su compañera ya se encontraba allí desde la primera hora de la mañana, pues su unidad era en la que se probaban los distintos tipos de armamento.

En esta oportunidad, se trataba de un cañón experimental desarrollado por las JSSDF que había sido adaptado por los técnicos de NERV para ser empleado por un Eva. Básicamente era un nuevo rifle, que disparaba un potente rayo de positrones, lamentablemente requería de demasiado tiempo para cargarse, pero se estimaba que era lo suficientemente potente para atravesar un Campo AT y lograr destruir el núcleo de un Mensajero con un solo disparo.

Al llegar al Geo Front, la pareja de pilotos junto a sus Evas se sometió a un testeo para corroborar que los sistemas de sus Unidades estuvieran en perfectas condiciones. Fue bastante tedioso y les demandó más de 1 hora, Ritsuko no dejó pasar ningún detalle, incluso controló el nivel de respuesta de cada uno de los dedos de la mano de los Evas.

Para finalizar, los tres pilotos se sometieron a una prueba de sincronización. La doctora Akagi quería evaluar qué tan bien responderían en el hipotético caso que un Mensajero atacara y ellos no se encontraran bien descansados.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando los tres elegidos salían de los vestuarios tras ducharse y cambiarse. Apenas pusieron un pie en el pasillo cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

–Esto debe ser una verdammter Witz, ¿ese Bastard no se podía esperar hasta mañana?

–Tranquila Asuka, estoy seguro de que esta vez lo podremos vencer en el primer intento y luego descansar apropiadamente. –animó Shinji.

–De eso no tengo dudas, pero me habría gustado al menos dormir una siesta para reponer un poco de energías, este ya ha sido un día bastante largo. –señaló la pelirroja.

–Será mejor que nos volvamos a cambiar. –señaló Rei.

* * *

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, tanto los pilotos como el personal del puente se encontraban en la sala de estrategias para interiorizarse de la situación.

–Estableciendo confirmación visual. –indicó Makoto.

–¿Esto tiene que ser un chiste? Es solo un cubo azul con apariencia de gema. –observó Misato.

–En realidad es un Octaedro. –corrigió Ritsuko– Y no lo subestimes por su apariencia, recuerda que, hasta no hace mucho, el diamante era el material más duro del planeta.

–Sin olvidar su tamaño y que se trata de un Mensajero. –agregó Asuka.

En la pantalla se pudo observar como la azulada piedra preciosa de tamaño colosal se desplazaba flotando en el aire con algo de lentitud, pronto estaría llegando a uno de los puestos de defensa de las JSSDF ubicado en la ladera de una montaña a unos 100km de Tokio-3.

–Las JSSDF solicitan permiso para atacar. –informó el teniente Aoba.

–Sugiero que dejemos que ellos los pongan a prueba. –opinó la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas.

Tras mirar a Gendo en busca de aprobación, Fuyutsuki ordenó:

–Deles luz verde.

En el monitor se pudo ver al Mensajero y los emplazamientos de defensa, los cuales ya se estaban posicionando para atacar. En ese preciso instante, la superficie uniforme del ente empezó a fragmentarse, doblarse y estirarse sobre sí misma en distintas figuras geométricas, hasta constituir una sortija delineada por pequeños octaedros que giraban en torno a otro un poco más grande ubicado en el centro.

De repente, los fragmentos que formaban el anillo ampliaron su radio, luego estiraron la mitad que apuntaba al eje de manera tal que parecían generar más materia de la que realmente lo constituía, para acto seguido afinarlos cual si fueran rayos que se unían al octaedro central adquiriendo una estructura estrellada. La estrella continúo girando sobre su eje y en las puntas se manifestaron nuevos octaedros casi planos haciendo una suerte de escudos, estos comenzaron a crecer y estirarse principalmente hacia arriba y abajo antes de dividirse horizontalmente a la mitad y separándose ligeramente.

Súbitamente el octaedro central comenzó a brillar y desde uno de los espacios entre las estilizadas pirámides del anillo exterior salió un haz de luz rojizo que barrió con cada uno de los emplazamientos de armas sobre la ladera la montaña. Incluso se pudo apreciar, como el rayo de energía atravesaba de lado a lado la montaña. Al concluir su ataque, el Mensajero retornó a su forma original.

–Detectó la amenaza y se adaptó para eliminarla antes de que pudieran reaccionar. –dijo Kōzō con incredulidad al igual que la mayoría de los presentes en el centro de mando.

–Maya. –llamó Akagi– ¿Qué dicen las MAGI?

–Al parecer puede detectar amenazas en un radio de 2 km de distancia.

–¿En cuánto tiempo estará sobre nosotros? –consultó la Capitana.

–Si mantiene su velocidad actual en aproximadamente 2 horas. –respondió Hyuga.

–¿Opciones Doctora Akagi? –habló el Comandante.

La aludida se acercó a paso lento hacia el podio desde donde las máximas autoridades de NERV observaban el desarrollo de todos los enfrentamientos contra los Mensajeros, mientras razonaba la poca información de la que disponía antes de dar su opinión:

–Con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no le podremos hacer ningún daño y posiblemente perderíamos alguna que otra Unidad. Sugiero usar el nuevo prototipo de rifle, pero necesitaremos mucha energía para darle la potencia necesaria, esa cosa parece ser muy resistente sin mencionar que aún no hemos visto de lo que su Campo AT es capaz. Además, dudo que nos dé la oportunidad de efectuar un segundo disparo.

–Bien. Establezca un plan de acción con la Capitán Katsuragi, tiene una hora. –ordenó Gendo poniéndose de pie y retirándose a su oficina.

–Avisen a la ciudad y los refugios que usaremos toda la red eléctrica, establezcan la conexión para el rifle en la montaña Futago. –indicó Ritsuko.

–¿Ya tienes un plan? –inquirió su amiga.

–Eso te lo dejo a ti, pero es un hecho de que usarás el rifle como sugerí. Lo mejor es prevenir y ya ir preparando todo, la montaña Fugato se encuentra en la dirección opuesta desde donde arribará el Mensajero a la ciudad, además se sitúa a unos 2 km y medio del punto central del Geo Front. –comenzó a explicar la falsa rubia– Estimó con un 95% de certeza de que el enemigo no comenzará su ataque más allá de alcanzar esa posición, a lo sumo lo hará antes.

–De acuerdo, pero necesitaré tu ayuda. Vamos a la sala de estrategia. Chicos es mejor que vallan a la CMEP y aprovechen las camas para intentar descansar un poco mientras decidimos el curso de acción. –invitó la pelimorada.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de los pilotos, Misato, Ritsuko y los tres tenientes dejaron la sala de control para comenzar a preparar la estrategia.

–Como si pudiéramos simplemente acostarnos a dormir un rato.

–Al menos podremos descansar un poco y dejar que nuestros cuerpos se relajen. –ofreció Shinji tratando de calmar a su novia.

–Tienes razón, pero lo ideal sería poder darnos un buen baño de inmersión. –respondió Asuka– Pero eso solo podríamos hacerlo en casa.

–También podemos hacerlo aquí. –intervino Rei.

–¿De qué estás hablando? En nuestro vestuario solo tenemos duchas y dudo que en el de varones tengas más comodidades.

–Existe otro vestuario en el nivel 4, la Doctora Akagi me habló de él, la última vez que tuve que quedarme a dormir aquí y realizar pruebas. Me preguntó cómo me sentía antes de comenzar un estudio de sueño y le dije que estaba bien pero que me agradaría darme un baño de inmersión.

–¿Puedes llevarnos? –consultó el ojiazul.

–Hai.

–Bien, ¿que estas esperando? Vamos. –ordenó la pelirroja empujando a su compañera para ponerse en marcha.

La peliazul los condujo hasta el ascensor y con él, descendieron hasta el nivel 4.

* * *

Una vez allí, recorrieron unos cuantos pasillos y al cabo de aproximadamente cinco minutos llegaron a una puerta con lector de tarjetas y un cartel con la leyenda "_Vestuario exclusivo para el personal de alto rango_". Rei deslizó su tarjeta de identificación y la puerta se abrió e ingresaron a la habitación. La sala consistía de unos diez casilleros de cuerpo completo y dos bancas. Detrás de los armarios había tres puertas, la del extremo izquierdo conducía a los sanitarios, la del derecho a las duchas y la del centro a un cuarto de baño tradicional japonés.

–Solo hay una bañera. –señaló Shinji.

–No se preocupen, no estoy tan cansada, creo que con una buena ducha será suficiente para mí.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –cuestionó Asuka– Compartiremos la bañera, tiene un muy buen tamaño, fácilmente entran una diez personas con comodidad.

Rei se confundió con esto, recordaba que Asuka y Misato le explicaron que no debía estar desnuda en frente de un varón a menos que fuera su novio y lo amara, aunque también estaba la excepción cuando el varón es un hijo, hermano o padre y solo hasta cierta edad. Asuka pudo adivinar en que pensaba su compañera al ver la expresión en su rostro y la tranquilizó, aunque lo hizo dirigiéndose a su novio que estaba muy sonrojado y sorprendido:

–Baka, nos meteremos con los trajes puestos, no será tan relajante como un baño normal, pero es mejor que solo recostarnos en una cama de hospital sin siquiera poder dormir.

Al oír esto, Shinji se tranquilizó, al igual que la confusión de Rei se esfumó, y mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a llenar la bañera, ella fue por algunas toallas y toallones.

–Oigan, ¿cómo nos encontrarán cuando nos necesiten? –consultó el morocho.

–Podemos usar el intercomunicador e informar de nuestra posición. –indicó la ojirroja.

–Yo me encargo. –dijo la germana– Aquí la capitana Asuka Langley Sohryu. –dijo presionando un botón.

–_Aquí el cabo Nobunaga de comunicaciones. ¿En qué puedo servirle capitana?_

–Infórmele a la Capitana Katsuragi que los pilotos nos encontramos en el Vestuario para personal de alto rango del nivel 4.

–_Entendido._

Al terminar la comunicación, la pelirroja se acercó a sus compañeros y los tres ingresaron en la bañera, cuyo nivel de agua ya estaba por la mitad de su capacidad. No demoraron mucho en ponerse cómodos, ya que la bañera contaba con ranuras poco antes del borde para evitar que agua se derramara. A su vez, al alcanzar el nivel de las ranuras, el agua entraba en un flujo de retroalimentación, donde recuperaba calor para mantener la temperatura de la bañera constante.

–Rei. –llamó Shinji– ¿Sabes quienes más tienen acceso a este vestuario?

–El comandante y el subcomandante, la Capitana Katsuragi, la Doctora Akagi y los tenientes Ibuki, Hyuga y Aoba, aunque estos deben de pedir autorización primero, según tengo entendido o estar acompañados por alguien superior a ellos.

–Oh, eso es algo interesante. Pero me sorprende que solo exista un vestuario con estas características y de uso restringido. –comentó la ojiazul.

–Según me dijo la Doctora Akagi, este lugar es bastante nuevo. –comenzó a explicar Rei– Originalmente eran dos vestuarios como los que usamos, pero debido a que quienes pueden usarlo suelen tener que quedarse cumpliendo turnos dobles o trabajando horas extra, pues sus puestos carecen de reemplazo para realizar turnos rotativos como los demás, se modificó el vestuario para que puedan venir a relajarse y descansar mejor durante esas ocasiones.

–Ya veo, como nosotros también, pero sobre todo tú, podríamos llegar a quedarnos durante la noche o de guardia, nos incluyeron. –observó Shinji.

–Efectivamente, al registrarme a mí, la Doctora Akagi también los incluyó a ustedes.

Siguieron hablando unos momentos, sentados un poco lejos uno de otros, aprovechando el espacio para estirarse y dejar que el agua caliente relajara sus cuerpos. Una vez que Asuka ya se sentía completamente renovada, se incorporó para acercarse a su novio, se sentó frente a él de espalda y luego se recostó sobre su pecho, Shinji no dudó en darle la bienvenida y la envolvió con sus brazos.

El varón y Rei colocaron una toalla detrás de su nuca, para estar más cómodos, la pelirroja se enderezó un momento, permitiendo que su novio se acomodara mejor y luego se adaptó a su nueva postura. Los tres pilotos poco a poco se terminaron de relajar y fueron cerrando sus ojos para dormitar un poco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estrategias, Misato ya había sido notificada de la ubicación de sus cargos, esperaba que ellos no descubrieran el lugar, pues tenía planeado aprovecharlo con Kaji si llegaban a coincidir en alguna jornada extensa y necesitaran un descanso, ahora cabía la posibilidad que los adolescentes los pudieran encontrar en una situación comprometedora o entorpecer sus planes.

Con ayuda y asesoramiento de Ritsuko, la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas ya había diagramado la estrategia para enfrentar al 7º Mensajero, al cual denominaron como Ramiel y comenzado con la evacuación de los civiles. Según lo que pudieron estimar gracias a los datos obtenidos durante el duelo entre el ente y los puestos de defensa de las JSSDF, la sugerencia de usar el rifle experimental era la única forma de atacar al enemigo.

Según las MAGI, un disparo del láser de Ramiel, no sería suficiente para atravesar una de las capas del blindaje que protegían al GeoFront y contaban con un total de 22, separadas entre sí por tierra y rocas. Así que lo mejor era esperar a que iniciara su ataque, por si no contaba con alguna otra habilidad que pudiera complicar o incluso neutralizar el plan. Aunque para eso tenían una contramedida aprovechando a las otras dos Unidades.

Aún quedaba una hora y media para el arribo del Mensajero y todos los preparativos ya estaban en marcha, la energía de la ciudad se estaba redirigiendo a la montaña Fugato, donde también montaban un soporte especial para el rifle de positrones. Los Evas ya habían sido preparados, solo restaba informarles a los pilotos sus órdenes, para lo cual tenían tiempo, lo mejor era dejarlos descansar y reponer energías hasta que todo estuviera listo.

* * *

Unos 20 minutos antes de que Ramiel llegara a la periferia de Tokio-3, los tres elegidos fueron convocados a la sala de estrategia para notificarles el plan de acción.

–Como Rei ya conoce el rifle y es la que tiene más experiencia como francotirador, será la encargada de eliminar al Mensajero desde la montaña Fugato. –informó la Capitana Katsuragi– Creemos que intentará llegar al GeoFront utilizando su láser, en ese momento su núcleo estará expuesto y tendremos una oportunidad.

–¿Qué haremos si tiene otra forma de ingresar en el GeoFront que no sea con su láser? –consultó Asuka.

–Ahí es donde entran ustedes. –respondió Ritsuko– Deberán atacarlo con sus rifles de asalto por los flancos buscando que los ataque para darle la oportunidad a Rei de actuar.

–¿Cómo nos defenderemos nosotros de su láser? –preguntó Shinji.

–Se mantendrán en movimiento constante a medida que se acercan, según las MAGI su Campo AT debe resistir la potencia del láser mientras que no estén a 200m de él. –explicó Misato– Cuando lleguen a ese punto, tendrán disponible un escudo, ya que es posible que sus campos puedan sufrir una deformación semejante a la que vimos en Israfel antes de ceder, pero debería de darles tiempo suficiente para apartarse de la trayectoria del láser.

El subcomandante miró a su superior en busca de algún gesto de preocupación ante ese detalle que no se había mencionado anteriormente cuando les informaron del plan, pero el hombre se mantuvo igual de impasible que cuando la aprobó.

–El escudo ha sido construido en base al casco de un transbordador espacial que fue reforzado y adaptado para ser utilizado por los Evas. –intervino la doctora Akagi– Pero deben tener presente que al usar el escudo su libertad de movimiento se verá limitada, aunque para ese punto, creo que Reí ya pudo haber encontrado una oportunidad de disparar y eliminar al enemigo.

–O sea que nos convertiremos en una blanco más sencillo. –observó la ojiazul.

–Es una estrategia muy arriesgada. –comentó Rei.

–Si, pero es lo único que podemos hacer y nuestra mejor oportunidad. –indicó la pelimorada– Aún desconocemos la potencia de su Campo AT o que tan resistente es su cuerpo, solo podemos esperar a que su núcleo quede expuesto.

–¿Qué pasa si no logro dar en el blanco?

–Mantendremos la estrategia, pero deberemos esperar unos 4 minutos para volver a cargar el rifle, más lo que tardemos en conseguir otra oportunidad. –señaló la falsa rubia.

–Bien, pilotos. –llamó Gendo– Ya conocen los detalles, serán transportados hacia sus Evas donde aguardarán por sus órdenes. El resto deben ir a sus puestos.

Cuando la reunión terminó, quedaban unos 10 minutos antes de que Ramiel arribará a Tokió-3 y otros 20 para que entrará en la zona donde se estimaba que iniciaría su ataque para invadir el GeoFront. Rei fue transportada de manera inmediata a la montaña Fugato, por su parte Asuka y Shinji fueron llevados a las catapultas que los dejarían a unos 800m de donde el objetivo iniciaría su asalto.

* * *

Desde la montaña Fugato, Rei mantenía la mira fija sobre Ramiel, que sin alterar su velocidad se desplazaba sobre la ciudad acercándose al punto central del GeoFront. Por su parte, sus compañeros aguardaban en las lanzaderas para saber si deberían entrar en acción o simplemente observar. Mientras que, en el puente de mando, todos observaban el desplazamiento del 7º Mensajero en la gran pantalla holográfica, con bastante ansiedad y esperanzados de que, si aún guardaba un as bajo la manga, este pudiera ser contrarrestado según lo planeado.

–El objetivo se ha detenido sobre nosotros. –informó Shigeru.

La gigantesca gema azulada permaneció inmóvil por un instante, antes de lentamente comenzar a rotar sobre su eje a la vez que su vértice inferior se estiraba y se retorcía, adquiriendo una forma semejante a la de la mecha de un taladro. Mientras tanto el resto del octaedro se mantenía igual, manteniendo así su núcleo oculto y a salvo.

Al hacer contacto con el asfalto no tuvo ningún inconveniente en comenzar a atravesarlo, como si fuera mantequilla, lo que daba una ligera idea de lo resistente que era el cuerpo de Ramiel. Pero al poco tiempo, se pudo apreciar como alrededor de la mecha se empezaron a manifestar círculos multicolores translucidos, revelando que estaba usando un Campo AT para reforzar la mecha, pues pronto alcanzaría la primer capa del blindaje.

–Parece que tendremos que pasar al plan B. –comentó Kōzō.

–Antes de eso, Hyuga. –llamó Misato– Utiliza el sistema de defensa de la ciudad y comprobemos si puede manifestar más de un Campo a la vez.

El teniente Makoto, comenzó a teclear sobre su consola y accediendo a unas seis edificaciones del sistema de armas para atacar a Ramiel. Por fortuna para ellos, el sistema de defensa de Tokio-3 estaba diseñado para apuntar antes de aprontar el armamento, además, Hyuga había seleccionado los lanzamisiles que estaban a solo unos 150m del Mensajero, con lo cual no le dieron tiempo a preparase para atacar de manera preventiva como hizo contra las JSSDF.

Nadie se sorprendió al ver como alrededor del octaedro se manifestaron seis laminas multicolores translucidas coincidentes con la dirección desde donde venían los proyectiles. Apenas reflejaron un gesto de fastidio al comprobar que no se hubieran visto afectados ante el impacto, al igual que se mantenían los que reforzaban el taladro.

–Asuka, Shinji, es su turno. –indicó la Capitana– Ya saben qué hacer.

–_H__a__i__.__ –_respondieron al unísono_– __N__o__s__ h__a__r__e__m__o__s __c__a__r__g__o__. __R__e__i__, __c__o__n__t__a__m__o__s __c__o__n__t__i__g__o__._

–_Estoy lista. El rifle de positrones está completamente cargado._

* * *

La Unidad 00 se encontraba en un emplazamiento sobre la ladera da la montaña Fugato, recostada y sosteniendo el rifle de positrones. Frente a ella se encontraban cuatro escudos, dos a cada lado, acostados y apilados uno sobre otro, dejando una abertura en medio por donde asomaba el extremo del cañón del rifle.

Detrás del Eva se podían ver varios transformadores de un tamaño equivalente a seis contenedores apilados unos sobre otro en dos columnas. Estos se conectaban entre sí de manera piramidal, ubicándose en la punta uno ligeramente más pequeño, del cual salía un cable el doble del que se usaba para abastecer a un Evangelion y se conectaba con la culata del rifle.

* * *

Los Evas 01 y 02 ascendían a gran velocidad por las lanzaderas, listos para la batalla. Los pilotos se concentrarían solo en movilizarse y atacar cuando fuera prudente, mientras que sus madres estarían al pendiente de los movimientos de Ramiel para inmediatamente desplegar el Campo AT. Si sentían que este resistiría el láser permitirían que la unidad continuara con su avance, de lo contrario, se detendrían para centrar toda la energía en la defensa.

–Penetró el primer nivel del blindaje. –anunció Makoto.

La primera en llegar a la superficie fue Asuka, quien sin dudar ni un instante comenzó a correr en dirección al Mensajero, el cual inmediatamente la tomó como una amenaza y empezó a transformarse en el anillo que había erradicado las defensas de las JSSDF, mientras que el taladró continuaba con su avance. Antes de que la transformación se completara y el núcleo quedara expuesto, Shinji también hizo acto de presencia e imitó las acciones de su novia.

Ramiel revirtió su transformación, volviendo a su forma de octaedro, en ese preciso instante, la Unidad 02 había recogido su rifle de asalto y variando ligeramente su dirección de avance como si quisiera rodearlo, comenzando a disparar a discreción. En respuesta, el ente solo elevó un Campo AT deteniendo los proyectiles, en el instante que estos entraban en contacto con la barrera, el Eva 01 también se hacia con un rifle y abría fuego.

Aunque el Mensajero era consciente de la presencia de Shinji, no llegó a elevar un Campo, sin embargo, a pesar de que los proyectiles hicieron impacto directo sobre la superficie del octaedro no lograron generar ni un rasguño.

–_Shinji, dudo que los rifles puedan hacerle algo, sin importar que tan cerca estemos de él. –_indicó Asuka por la radio_– Debemos acercarnos más y usar los Ninjatos._

–_Es una buena idea, pero no intenten atacarlo directamente, solo desenfunden su Ninjato y recién cuando hayan obtenido los escudos. –_intervino Misato.

–_De acuerdo. –_respondió Shinji_– Pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo al unísono. Estaba por atacar a Asuka cuando salí a la superficie. _–explicó– _Creo que nos ve como una amenaza importante, por eso decidió no arriesgarse y exponer su núcleo._

–_Es cierto. –_concordó Ritsuko_– Con los rifles no representan una amenaza mayor de lo que fueron las JSSDF, por eso solo se está defendiendo. Tal vez con los Ninjatos y atacando al unísono logren obligarlo a atacar._

–_Andando Shinji. –_llamó la germana_– Mantente en movimiento y sigue disparando hasta que los dos tengamos los escudos._

Los dos Evangelion continuaron avanzando como si mantuvieran la estrategia original. Cambiando su dirección cada tanto, por lo general, se mantenían alineados dejando a Ramiel en medio, pero de vez en cuando, sus posiciones formaban un triángulo en conjunto con el Mensajero. En todo momento alguna de las dos Unidades estaba disparando, dándole la oportunidad a su compañera de recargar, el octaedro simplemente elevaba un Campo AT evitando que los disparos lo alcanzaran.

–_Parece ser que los está evaluando, buscando su oportunidad. Además, ahora da la impresión de que está preocupado, pues por lo que vimos, no necesita de su Campo AT para defenderse. –_observó Akagi.

–_Esa es una buena señal. –_opinó la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas_– Pero no se confíen._

–_Ha atravesado el nivel 3. –_informó el Teniente Hyuga.

–_¿Tan rápido?_ _–_consultó Misato, pero nadie se atrevió a comentar al respecto.

En menos de un minuto, Asuka y Shinji habían descartado sus rifles y ya portaban los escudos, estos lograban cubrir completamente los torsos y el mentón de las unidades, dejando sus extremidades desprotegidas a excepción del brazo que lo portaba. Al notarlo, Ramiel se sintió intimidado, sobre todo porque los Evas continuaban con su avance a la vez que alistaban sus Ninjatos.

–_El nivel 4 del blindaje fue superado. –_advirtió el Teniente de lentes.

–_Diablos, espero que tarde no mucho en atacar y que Rei no falle. –_comentó la pelimorada– _Vamos chicos no bajen la guardia, no podemos darnos el lujo de buscar una segunda oportunidad._

Debido a eso, la rotación del Mensajero cesó repentinamente, a excepción de su taladro que continuaba con su avance. Dos vértices opuestos quedaron apuntando cada uno a una Unidad, estos comenzaron a abrirse hasta replegarse hacia atrás, dividiéndose en sus cuatro lados como si se tratara de los pétalos de una flor al amanecer, revelando el vértice de un decaedro.

Desde el punto de vista de Rei, esta fue capaz de ver que el núcleo quedaba expuesto mientras que el octaedro se dividía a la mitad, quedando conectado directamente con el taladro. Lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo suficiente para centrar el blanco y disparar, pues los lados que se habían replegado lo cubrieron. Al menos ya tenía una clara idea de donde se encontraría el orbe la próxima vez que se expusiera, así que amplió el zoom y se preparó.

–_Rayos, casi lo logran. –_comentó Katsuragi.

–_C__o__n__t__i__n__u__a__r__e__m__o__s__. __–_anunciaron Asuka y Shinji con determinación.

De manera sincronizada, los nuevos vértices de Ramiel imitaron la acción de su predecesor exponiendo un nuevo vértice de cinco caras boca abajo respecto del anterior. Este último también se abrió dividiéndose en cinco tetraedros que comenzaron a crecer a casi el triple de su altura inicial y separarse, formando una estrella de cinco puntos, dentro de la cual se originó otra estrella complementaria y hueca.

Cuando la transformación terminó, en las caras internas de la última estrella se empezaron a ver reflejos de luz de tonalidad rojiza y pequeños rayos comenzaron a surgir en dirección a su centro, los cuales se concentraron en una diminuta esfera roja muy brillante. En ese preciso instante, de manera sumamente lenta, las dos estrellas empezaron a separarse en dirección a sus objetivos, Rei intuyó que en cuanto Ramiel atacara su núcleo quedaría expuesto y se preparó para disparar.

–_¡Aquí viene! –_informó Maya.

–_¡__C__Ú__B__R__E__T__E__!__ –_le gritaron Kyoko y Yui a sus hijos.

De la esfera roja surgió un láser ligeramente más potente que el utilizado contra las JSSDF, seguramente no era más potente porque estaba disparando a dos objetivos al mismo tiempo, además de continuar usando su taladro. Gracias a las advertencias, Asuka y Shinji tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar de forma defensiva, no podrían esquivarlo de manera efectiva, por lo tanto, se limitaron a agacharse para refugiarse detrás de su escudo, el cual sostuvieron con las dos manos de su EVA. Tanto Kyoko como Yui desviaron la mayor parte de su energía para reforzar la cara interna del escudo con un Campo AT como última barrera.

La potencia del láser fue tal, que las pocas estructuras cercanas a su trayectoria que servirían de refugio temporal para las unidades durante su desplazamiento, se derritieron. Cuando impactó sobre los escudos, estos se tornaron incandescentes por la alta temperatura alcanzada. Las estrellas crecieron un poco más tratando de intensificar el rayo para vencer la resistencia encontrada y se separaron otro poco dejando por fin el núcleo completamente expuesto.

–_¡__R__E__I__!__ –_llamaron sus compañeros pilotos.

Ya que antes del llamado, la aludida había logrado vislumbrar el orbe a través de la luz de separación de las estrellas y dado inicio a la revisión de las lecturas para asegurarse de dar en el blanco, ya que, si fallaba, sus compañeros podrían llegar a pagar las consecuencias, así que se mantuvo concentrada en su tarea para asegurarse de dar en el blanco. Para cuando concluyó, Rei ya podía ver completamente el núcleo de Ramiel y sin dudar un solo instante apretó el gatillo. La recámara del rifle comenzó a brillar con intensidad y desde el extremo de su cañón salió un haz de luz azulada en el cual se enroscaba otro mucho más delgado de tonalidad naranja.

En el instante en que el rayo de energía proveniente del rifle ingresó en el radio de defensa de Ramiel, este empezó a manifestar varios Campos AT intentando detenerlo. Al principio, el efecto fue equivalente a anteponer una hoja de papel a una flecha, pues el tiro continuaba su avance como si nada, no solo atravesaba los campos, los demolía. Sin embargo, el Mensajero no se resignó y los continuó levantando, a la vez que su ataque hacia las Unidades 01 y 02 comenzaba a perder fuerza. Ese detalle fue casi imperceptible, pero no que el espesor del disparo de Rei se volvía cada vez más delgado, como si estuviera atravesando un embudo muy extenso y fino.

Por fortuna para los pilotos, la defensa de Ramiel no fue suficiente y ya con la mitad de su espesor original, el haz atravesó su núcleo sin ningún problema. En ese instante el ataque que estaban sufriendo los Evas carmesí y violeta cesó de manera abrupta. El orbe del Mensajero se fue consumiendo desde el punto de impacto hacia el exterior cual si fuera una braza a punto de extinguirse. Por último, desde su centro, el núcleo se fue desintegrando y las partículas siguieron la trayectoria del rayo hasta que no quedó ni su silueta.

Las estrellas comenzaron a ennegrecerse desde los extremos hacia su centro, a la vez que la superficie pulida y brillosa de Ramiel se agrietaba y se desmoronaba. De los huecos que se generaron, un líquido espeso y rojizo empezó a fluir. Finalmente, cuando toda la gema adquirió una apariencia semejante a la del carbón, el 7º Mensajero estalló generando una lluvia de sangre que cubrió un radio de unos 150m. En la montaña Fugato, la recámara del rifle expulsó el cartucho de la batería del arma, que se había quemado durante el disparo, por lo que la piloto de la Unidad 00 colocó una nueva antes de volver a mirar hacia la ciudad.

–_Las MAGI confirman que el enemigo fue eliminado después de alcanzar la sexta capa del blindaje. –_anunció el teniente Aoba.

–_¡Asuka! ¡Shinji! –_llamó Rei tras ver que logró destruir a Ramiel_– ¿Están bien? –_insistió al no tener respuesta.

–_Los signos vitales son estables, pero han quedado inconscientes. –_anunció Makoto para tranquilizarla.

Los Evas 01 y 02 continuaban en su posición, se podía apreciar que la primera capa del escudo se había comenzado a derretir, las unidades quedaron un poco elevadas sobre un montículo de asfalto, pues el resto de la superficie en un radio de 40m formó una depresión por el ataque del Mensajero. Del suelo emanaban vapores por la alta temperatura alcanzada y frente al escudo se formó un charco de metal incandescente.

Los alerones fueron destruidos durante el ataque, solo quedaba parte de su base sobre los hombros, ya que fueron la única parte de los Evas que quedo expuesta al ataque. Del cordón umbilical apenas quedaba un segmento conectado a la columna de los gigantes biomecánicos, el resto de sus cuerpos aparentaban estar intactos, solo emanaban un poco vapor, pero en menor medida de lo que lo hacia el suelo a su alrededor.

–_Envíen un equipo de extracción para los pilotos de las Unidades 01 y 02. –_ordenó Misato_– Hyuga, expulsa los Entry Plug cuando hayan llegado. Rei ya puedes volver, no te preocupes, Asuka y Shinji están bien._

–_Maya. _–llamó Ritsuko–_ Que inicien los preparativos para reparar las Unidades cuando lleguen._

Los equipos de recuperación de los pilotos solo tardaron unos cinco minutos en llegar, dos VOLTS sobrevolaban a cada uno de los Evas que se encontraban en la ciudad en el momento que sus capsulas eran expulsadas. Dos cables de cada aeronave descendieron para acoplar los Entry Plug y transportarlos a uno de los accesos más cercanos, puesto que allí la temperatura aún era muy elevada para transitar a pie.

En el momento que abrieron las cápsulas, los pilotos ya se encontraban conscientes, pero notoriamente agotados. Ritsuko ordenó que los llevaran al CMEP para revisarlos.

* * *

La doctora Akagi revisó a los tres elegidos, comenzando por las chicas, como era de esperar, Rei se encontraba perfectamente, solo un poco agotada. Por su parte Asuka y Shinji solo presentaban quemaduras de primer grado en sus antebrazos izquierdos, debido al calor que alcanzaron sus escudos y el grado de sincronización.

–¿Les duele, arde o incomoda? –consultó Ritsuko.

–Solo al tocarlo. –respondió Asuka.

–Recién durante la revisión me percaté de ella. –comentó Shinji.

–Muy bien, creo que con que se apliquen el ungüento que le receté a Shinji la última vez será más que suficiente, mañana debería de estar bien. –indicó la falsa rubia– Aún les queda, ¿no?

–No creo que alcance para más de una aplicación en cada uno. –señaló Rei.

–Bien en ese caso les daré dos frascos, pueden serles útiles en casa. Sean generosos al aplicarlo, con tres veces bastará y no necesitan vendarlo esta vez. Es bueno que el daño en los alerones no se transmita a sus cuerpos debido a la sincronización.

–Vaya, no lo había notado. –confesó el varón.

Ritsuko se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia un armario lleno de medicamentos, jeringas, vendas y tijeras. Tomó dos frascos del ungüento de LCL y se los entregó a Rei.

–Eso se debe a que tu cuerpo no posee nada parecido a los alerones, sería lo mismo si el cuerno de tu Eva se quiebra o rompe, mientras que el daño no alcance la unión entre este y el casco o con los hombros en el caso de los alerones, no deberían de sentir nada, sin importar el porcentaje de sincronización alcanzado al momento de sufrirlo. –explicó la Jefa local del Proyecto E– Es lo mismo que si llevaran las hombreras de una armadura de protección, si esta recibe un corte superficial ustedes no sentirían nada, posiblemente no lo notarían hasta quitársela.

–Es por eso que debemos presionar un botón para abrirlas y obtener armamento de ellos baka, no hay una conexión nerviosa como para controlarlos como en el cazo de los brazos y piernas.

–Entiendo. –aceptó el ojiazul– Eso tiene mucho sentido.

–Bien, hemos terminado, es mejor que vayan a descansar, les daré el lunes y martes libre, además debemos reparar sus unidades, afortunadamente solo hay que reemplazar sus alerones, también estaremos trabajando en una versión más simple del rifle de positrones para reemplazar el rifle de asalto, puede que ya no nos sea tan útil y quiero estudiar los restos de Ramiel.

–¡Perfecto! –celebro la pareja.

–Gracias por todo doctora. –agradeció la ojirroja.

–Oh, Misato dijo que no la esperen, ya saben, tiene papeleo que llenar.

Los pilotos asintieron y junto a la doctora dejaron la CMEP, abordaron un mismo ascensor para dirigirse a su siguiente destino. Ritsuko los acompañó hasta el nivel superior del GeoFront y luego descendió al nivel 3, pues aún debía organizar las reparaciones de las Unidades 01 y 02, además de asignar equipos para que recuperaran todas las muestras posibles del Mensajero, sobre todo si es que aún quedaba algo de su cuerpo que no se hubiera convertido en sangre.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Rei solicitó usar el baño primero, pues ella era la que menos estrés físico sufrió durante el enfrentamiento, para que después sus compañeros pudieran permanecer el tiempo que consideraran necesario.

–Shinji vamos a prepararnos. Debemos aprovechar que esta vez fue Rei quien sugirió que nos bañemos de último.

–¿Te refieres a que quieres que nos divirtamos otra vez?

–Por supuesto. –afirmó Asuka algo sonrojada– Hace días que no tenemos una oportunidad y después de la batalla es una buena forma de eliminar el estrés. ¿Qué acaso tú no quieres?

–Claro que quiero, –reconoció Shinji igual de sonrojado– solo que fue un día largo y no creí que estuvieras de humor.

–No te preocupes por eso, además, mañana es sábado, podremos dormir hasta tarde. Y realmente tengo ganas de que nos volvamos a aliviar juntos.

–Me dices Pervers a mí, pero creo que tu eres peor que yo. –señaló el varón.

–¡Baka Hentai! A lo sumo somos igual de pervertidos, solo que tu dijiste que yo debía poner los límites. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, siéntete libre de sugerir hacer algo si ya lo hemos hecho con anterioridad y los dos nos sentimos cómodos con ello.

–Gomen. Lo sé, pero esto es muy nuevo. Prometo que la próxima vez yo seré quien dé el primer paso.

–¡Tú mejor! Esto de tomar la iniciativa es bastante vergonzoso.

Dicho eso, Asuka lo tomó del brazo y fueron a su habitación para aprontar las cosas y recostarse un momento para descansar mientras esperaban que Rei desocupara el baño. No tardaron mucho en comenzar a besarse y darse afecto, después de todo, no tuvieron muchas oportunidades durante el día. Entre las caricias y la idea rondando en sus cabezas de lo que pronto estarían haciendo en el baño, no tardaron mucho en comenzar a emocionarse.

Los dos adolescentes estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, besándose cada vez con más pasión impulsados por sus hormonas en ebullición y sus cuerpos ya habían reaccionado en respuesta. Sus cuerpos ya habían reaccionado completamente y en un rápido movimiento, Asuka se ubicó sobre Shinji. El varón no dudó y comenzó a acariciar el trasero de su novia y ella en respuesta comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre su pelvis.

La lujuria ya estaba por tomar el control de ellos y cada vez les era más difícil contenerse de avanzar, en lugar de esperar su turno en el baño. La germana ya había iniciado las caricas sobre el torso del japones por debajo de su remera y él estaba por empezar a quitarle la suya con la mano derecha sin dejar de acariciarle el trasero con la izquierda. Pero alguien los interrumpió golpeando en la puerta.

–Ya está listo el baño, voy a recostarme un momento. –anunció Rei desde el otro lado.

–Gracias Rei. –respondió la pelirroja.

–Te llamaremos para cuando terminemos para preparar la cena. –agregó Shinji.

–De acuerdo, si no me duermo empezaré sin ustedes.

–Si gustas. –aceptaron Asuka y Shinji.

La ojiazul comenzó a recoger las cosas que habían preparado para el baño con algo de prisa, casi desesperación. Por su lado, el varón estaba tratando de distraer su mente, para que la evidencia en sus pantalones de lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción se calmara un poco. Al oír como la peliazul cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, Asuka lo miró sorprendida y le llamó:

–Shinji. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vamos apúrate.

–Pero… no puedo salir así. –dijo mirando su propia entrepierna.

–¡Eh! No pierdas el tiempo, Rei ya esta dentro de su cuarto y Misato sigue en el GeoFront, nadie te verá.

Dicho esto, la germana lo sujetó del brazo para jalarlo hasta el baño.

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA, NO SÉ SI ES LIME O LEMOON LO QUE SIGUE. PROCEDA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. **_

_**VAMOS CON EL SEGUNDO ASALTO. HA SIDO ADVERTIDO **_

* * *

Ya una vez dentro del baño, Shinji estaba bastante sonrojado por tener que caminar todo el trayecto desde su cuarto hasta allí con una evidente erección. Su novia rodó lo ojos, antes de darle un profundo y apasionado beso para hacerlo reaccionar. Apenas sintió los labios de Asuka, el morocho correspondió con ganas, provocando que el ósculo ganara cada vez más intensidad.

Se abrazaron con algo de desesperación mientras se acariciaban, pero pronto las manos que estaban demostrando afecto empezaron a ayudar al otro a desvestirse. Para cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo insoportable, ya estaban desnudos de la cintura para abajo, recién ahí se separaron y se quitaron lo que les faltaba. Sin molestarse en poner la ropa en su debido lugar, Asuka tomó la mano de su novio y lo condujo hasta la bañera, indicándole que entrara primero.

Luego con bastante cuidado, sin dejar que Shinji se terminara de acomodar, la germana se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, prestando especial atención a que sus sexos solo se rozaran, para evitar dar un paso para el cual, aún no estaban listos. El ojiazul la ayudó a acomodarse adivinando sus intenciones y la envolvió con sus brazos para volverla a besar. La pelirroja no solo respondió con entusiasmo, sino que también retomó los movimientos de cadera que había realizado anteriormente en su cuarto para estimularse mutuamente.

Los gemidos estaban siendo contenidos en la boca del otro a medida que la excitación subía, pero esto también les estaba dificultando la apropiada administración del aire, por lo que se vieron obligados a separar sus labios. Con notoria agitación en sus respiraciones se separaron lo suficiente como para que Shinji aprovechara a cumplir con su palabra y llevara su mano derecha hacia la femineidad de su novia comenzando a complacerla. Ante la sorpresa, Asuka debió taparse la boca para evitar soltar un fuerte gemido por el placer que el morocho le estaba proporcionando.

Superado esto, la pelirroja procedió a devolverle la atención y con una sensual sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a masajearle el miembro. Shinji nuevamente mostró su predisposición a tomar la iniciativa y la besó apasionadamente, logrando acallar así sus gemidos y los propios. Las caricias ya no eran tan inocentes, ninguno de los dos se guiaba solamente por sus instintos, sino que también aprovechaban lo aprendido durante sus exploraciones previas, apreciando las reacciones que generaban el uno en el otro y ahogaban en su ósculo.

Los movimientos de ambos estaban provocando que el agua se derramara de la bañera y salpicara alrededor. Ante la ya odiada necesidad de respirar apropiadamente, la estimulación mutua junto con la intensidad del beso comenzó a mermar, hasta casi detenerse por completo cuando separaron sus labios.

–Es mejor que salgamos de la bañera antes de desperdiciar más agua. –sugirió Asuka con una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona.

–Tienes razón. ¿Quieres seguir como la última vez? –consultó Shinji con una picara sonrisa.

–Claro.

Se ayudaron a salir y caminar lejos de la bañera para evitar resbalar con el agua derramada. Volvieron a besarse, mientras con cuidado y lentitud se agachaban, para luego recostarse uno al lado del otro. Al separar sus bocas, Shinji se acomodó boca arriba y Asuka se inclinó para darle un último beso, antes de posicionarse sobre él. Sin ningún rastro de la timidez experimentaron la primera vez que lo hicieron, los dos empezaron a explorar con tranquilidad y confianza el sexo de su pareja con una mano, mientras se terminaban de acomodar.

Al constatar que Asuka ya estaba húmeda de la excitación, los recuerdos de su dulce sabor llevaron a Shinji a unir sus labios con los inferiores de su novia. Esto tomó un poco por sorpresa a la ojiazul, que nuevamente debió usar su mano libre para tapar su boca y evitar soltar un gemido, por el placer que le estaba otorgando su novio. Reuniendo su fuerza de voluntad y tras acostumbrarse a la estimulación proporcionada por su pareja, Asuka procedió a complacer la hombría de Shinji, quien solo se detuvo un instante, antes de seguir con su tarea.

El hecho de haber comenzado con su juego en el cuarto, sumado a la experiencia adquirida durante sus anteriores exploraciones en conjunto, provocó que en muy poco tiempo ambos comenzaran a sentir ese grato y placentero hormigueo, el cual señalaba que su clímax estaba al acecho. El ritmo de las estimulaciones aumentó un poco, ya que al saber que su pareja respondía de igual manera, era la forma más rápida de alcanzar la liberación propia.

–¡Mein Gott Shinji! No te detengas. –solicitó, mientras continuaba acariciando el miembro del aludido con su mano.

–No lo haré si tú tampoco lo haces. –respondió Shinji mientras mantenía la estimulación de su pulgar sobre su delicado botón.

Finalmente, ambos eyacularon en la boca del otro al mismo tiempo, sin poder contener los espasmos consecuentes y deteniendo sus acciones sobre el sexo de su pareja, al ya no poder pensar con claridad. Simplemente se limitaron a aceptar los fluidos que llevan sus bocas, degustarlos y tragarlos, tomándolos como una segunda recompensa.

–Creo que estuvo mejor que el otro día.

–Definitivamente. –concordó Asuka sumamente complacida.

Sin decir nada más, se quedaron disfrutando del momento, antes de empezar a limpiar los pocos restos que quedaban en el sexo del otro y en las comisuras de sus labios.

* * *

_**ESO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS.**_

_**LO SIGUIENTE PUEDE SER UN POCO EXPLÍCITO, PERO CONSIDERO QUE EL DIÁLOGO ES IMPORTANTE, NADIE DEBE PERDÉRSELO. **_

* * *

Al concluir, volvieron a introducirse en la bañera para relajarse unos minutos y disfrutar de la compañía del otro, eliminando de paso el sudor producto de sus recientes acciones. Shinji no pudo evitar depositar algunos besos en la cabeza de su novia, y esta con algo de recelo terminó por darle un pequeño pico, el cual, él intento profundizar, pero ella no lo permitió.

–¿Qué sucede? –consultó el varón confundido por su accionar.

–Es que aún tengo el sabor de tu esencia en mi boca.

–Oh, ahora que lo dices, yo también tengo un poco de la tuya en la mía. Disculpa, no me di cuenta.

–La verdad, no me molestaría besarte. –confesó la ojiazul– Pero no sé si a ti no podría parecerte repugnante.

–Después de lo bien que me has hecho sentir, no podría rechazar un beso solo por eso, además algún día, puede que tras hacer algo parecido hagamos el amor. –señaló Shinji muy ruborizado– Creo que ir a lavarnos los dientes en medio de eso sería descortés y posiblemente arruine los ánimos.

–Vaya, no había pensado en eso. ¿Tú quieres que hagamos el amor?

–¡¿Eh?! No, digo sí, pero no ahora, como dije, algún día daremos ese paso y bueno…

Asuka lo abrazó con fuerza, expresándole todo su cariño y lo calló con un profundo e intenso beso, al notar el nerviosismo con el que comenzaba a hablar, pensando que había dicho algo malo. Pues comprendió que la intención de su novio no era presionarla con esa declaración, sino prevenir un malentendido futuro, además para ella no pasó desapercibido el hecho que no dijo "tener sexo" sino "hacer el amor", lo que demostraba cuánto la quería.

–No digas más baka, te entendí perfectamente, sé que no quisiste presionarme y tienes razón. Además, confío en que en algún momento nos sentiremos listos para dar ese paso.

–Recuerda que si tu no estas lista no te obligaré a nada.

–Lo sé, confió ciegamente en ti. Y yo tampoco te obligaré a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

Luego de un nuevo beso, cada uno se lavó a si mismo, para evitar volver a excitarse, aunque el hecho de estar uno frente al otro desnudo lo dificultaba. Tras secarse bien, se vistieron, levantaron la ropa que había dejado tirada y la pusieron en su lugar. Antes de dejar el baños compartieron el lavatorio para limpiar sus bocas de manera apropiada, mientras se sonreían con complicidad.

Al salir se encontraron con su compañera, quien ya tenía las verduras cortadas para comenzar a cocinar, Asuka y Shinji se unieron a ella para ayudarla, después de tan largo día, era una buena idea cenar temprano para aprovechar a descansar. Terminaron por realizar una cena vegetariana, dejando un poco para cuando su tutora llegara y antes de ir a dormir, vieron una película en la sala de estar, los tres sentados en el sillón en compañía de Pen-Pen.

* * *

ooooo **Bonus**: _**La Venganza de Asuka**_ ooooo

* * *

Ya por la noche, Misato y Rei se habían acostado, la película que Asuka y Shinji estaban mirando terminó y decidieron ir al baño, antes de dormir. Al pasar por la cocina, la pelirroja notó en el almanaque que mañana sería 10 de abril, pudo apreciar que el recuadro que señalaba la fecha tenía una coloración diferente al resto. Siguió con su camino, junto a su novio, ella entró primero para después asistirlo a él.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, la fémina seguía dándole vueltas a la fecha del almanaque, hasta que por fin recordó, en Japón, mañana era el día de las bromas, una malévola y pícara sonrisa se manifestó en su rostro. Shinji pudo notarlo y se extrañó, era su expresión cuando planeaba alguna broma o venganza.

–Asuka. –llamó el varón– ¿Por qué sonríes así?

–Mañana es el día de las bromas, es la oportunidad perfecta para que me vengue por la foto que Misato te envió.

El morocho no pudo evitar tragar grueso ante esto, sobre todo porque recordó, que los dos se habían comprometido en que la venganza prometida fuera leve.

–Recuerda que acordamos que no te pasarías de los limites para que ella borrara el video que Kensuke había tomado de tu trasero.

–Oh, descuida, además, tendré la justificación de que es el día de las bromas. –explicó Asuka sin borrar su maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro.

–¿Y qué tienes en mente? –consultó Shinji aún preocupado.

–No lo sé todavía, pero pensaré en eso mañana. Ahora vamos a dormir.

* * *

Shinji estaba sentado a la mesa, viendo como su novia se ocupaba de limpiar todo luego de que Misato se fuera al GeoFront. Cuando Asuka terminó de limpiar y ordenar, se dirigió a la heladera de su tutora, llamando la atención del varón.

–Asuka, ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Solo estoy preparando mi broma para Misato. –anunció la germana en tono inocente.

La ojiazul tomó unas tres latas de Yebisu, dejándolas en la mesada, luego sujetó una con sus dos manos y comenzó a agitarla con entusiasmo igual que si estuviera preparando un trago con una coctelera, continuó así por unos 5 minutos antes de dejarla apartada del resto. El morocho la observó con sorpresa, era ingenioso y ciertamente no era muy pesada, incluso podría pasar desapercibida, como simplemente algo accidental, una lata que cayó y se agitó.

–Ciertamente no es muy pesada.

–No, pero estoy segura de que no le hará mucha gracia a Misato que su cerveza se desperdicie.

Señaló la pelirroja mientras repetía sus acciones con las otras latas. No conforme aún, les dio una segunda sacudida a todas para asegurarse de obtener el resultado deseado.

–¿Y si alguien viene de visita y las toma por error?

–Te preocupas demasiado, además las voy acomodar de manera tal de tenerlas identificadas, y en lo posible trataré que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que las abra todas. –aseguró Asuka– Tú solo finge sorpresa e ignorancia.

Una vez que se sintió satisfecha, la pelirroja ordenó todas las latas en el refrigerador, dejando las tres con la etiqueta hacia atrás, mientras que se aseguró que el resto pareciera estar colocadas al azar, exhibiendo parte de su etiqueta. Al terminar, ella y Shinji se fueron a la sala de estar para ver televisión, además de besarse y darse afecto en la medida de lo posible sin dañar las manos del varón en el proceso.

* * *

Por la noche, las adolescentes estaban preparando la cena, luego de volver a cambiar los vendajes de Shinji, cuando Misato llegó al departamento.

–¡Hola chicos! –saludó la pelimorada al pasar rumbo a su cuarto para cambiarse.

–Bienvenida. –respondieron los tres pilotos.

De manera rápida pero bastante disimulada, Asuka fue a la heladera y extrajo una cerveza para su tutora colocando en su acostumbrado lugar de la mesa y retomó sus tareas junto a Rei. Shinji solo suspiró con resignación, que pareció ser más por frustración al no poder hacer nada por sí mismo.

La ojimarrón regresó ya cambiada en su clásica musculosa amarrilla y los jeans recortados cual shorts, para ubicarse en su lugar sin sospechar nada, pues muchas veces alguno de sus tutelados le dejaba una cerveza a mano cuando volvía del trabajo. El varón miró por un instante de reojo, dudando si advertir o no sobre la broma, pero terminó optando por no interferir, después de todo, no quería que su novia se molestara con él, además no era una broma tan pesada.

Completamente ajena a lo que le esperaba, Misato tomó su cerveza y comenzó a abrirla, al principio todo parecía ir normal, como si Asuka le hubiera dado una lata normal. Cuando la anilla comenzó a hundir la pestaña, un poco de su contenido salpicó la mesa, deteniendo las acciones de la Capitana. La presión dentro de la lata era tal sobre la pestaña, que volvió a sellar la lata, evitando así que el resto de su contenido se derramara.

–Ups, parece que se agitó un poco. –comentó Misato para sí misma alejando un poco la lata antes de continuar.

Confiada de que ese pequeño chorrito había liberado toda la presión o en su defecto, la distancia la mantendría a salvo, la pelimorada retomó sus acciones para abrir la lata y reclamar su merecida recompensa tras un duro día de trabajo. A Misato no le llamó la atención que, al volver a palanquear la anilla, nuevamente surgiera un poco de cerveza y prosiguió como si nada.

A medida que la pestaña se plegaba, el contenido de la lata empezó a derramarse de manera descontrolada en forma de un fino espray, mezcla de liquido y espuma sobre la ojimarrón, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cubriéndola desde el busto hasta la cabeza. Shinji abrió completamente los ojos con sorpresa al ver el hecho, mientras que la afectada no pudo evitar gritar por la sorpresa y lo fría que se encontraba la cerveza, provocando que las otras dos adolescentes voltearan a ver qué pasaba.

–¡KIIIAAAA!

Rei la observó extrañada de lo sucedido, pero tanto Asuka como Shinji no pudieron evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada por la apariencia de Misato. La pelimorada quedo completamente empapada, dejando caer gotas de cerveza de su cabello, su ojo derecho temblando de indignación e ira por el resultado.

–Entiendo que te guste mucho la cerveza y que hace un poco de calor, pero no tenías porque echártela encima, pudiste meterte en la bañera para refrescarte y llevar un par de latas contigo para beber allí. –bromeó Asuka entre risas.

–Muy graciosa. –respondió Misato con el ceño fruncido sin sospechar nada– Fue un accidente, no lo hice a propósito.

El varón no pudo controlar sus risa ante la broma de su novia y la peliazul se contagió un poco exhibiendo una sonrisa bastante notoria. Con total inocencia, la pelirroja le ofreció un repasador a su tutora para que se secara, esta lo tomó dando las gracias y limpión un poco su cara, antes de intentar tomar un trago de la lata, solo para encontrarla completamente vacía.

–Maldición, no le quedó nada.

–Anda toma. –ofreció la ojiazul entregándolo otra lata– Pero procura que esta vez llegue a tu boca.

–No me trates como una niña. –protestó la Capitana.

Esta vez, no hubo sorpresas y por fin Misato fue capaz de disfrutar de una cerveza con relativa comodidad. Cada quien continuó con lo suyo, hasta que la cena estuvo lista. Rei sirvió la comida de su tutora y la propia, mientras que Asuka solo sirvió un plato bien cargado para compartir con su novio, pero antes de sentarse en el regazo del varón fue hasta la nevera por las bebidas para todos.

Le pelirroja volvió a tomar una de las latas especiales para la ojimarrón, aprovechando que ya había bajado la guardia tras beber dos normales. En esta ocasión, la pelimorada se confió y con la misma mano que sostenía su Yebisu procedió a abrirla. Nuevamente fue rociada completamente por su cerveza, pero por tenerla con una sola mano y no muy firme, el recipiente se escapó de su control y un poco de su contenido le ingresó en la boca, provocando que se atragantara.

Los tres pilotos se rieron de la mala suerte que estaba teniendo su tutora, debido a que era la más calmada de los tres, Rei se encargó de auxiliar a la mayor para que no se ahogara.

–Al menos esta vez pudiste saborearla. –señaló Asuka con burla.

–Cállate.

La germana consideró que ya era suficiente, al menos por ahora, sobre todo porque solo quedaba la última lata preparada, por lo que fue a la heladera por una común. Al volver a la mesa, también llevó un repasador para que Misato se secara. Tras entregarle los dos objetos a la mayor, con tranquilidad se sentó en el regazo de su novio y empezó a alimentarlo, dándole a entender que se trataba de una cerveza segura.

La cena continuó tranquilamente sin incidentes, la ojimarrón optó por darse un baño y cambiarse antes de tomar su última Yebisu e ir a dormir. Asuka estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de su tutora al encontrarse con su última sorpresa y confesarle que era una broma por el día de los inocentes. La pelirroja se dirigió al refrigerador para volver a acomodar las latas, retirando algunas, colocando en solitario y al frente la última cerveza especial.

Los tres adolescentes estaban sentados en el sillón viendo televisión, mientras que su tutora se estaba dando un baño. Al cabo de unos minutos, Misato salió del baño, envuelta en un toallón, con una toalla rodeando su cabello y se encaminó rumbo a la heladera por su última cerveza del día. Tomó la más cercana que encontró y antes de abrirla se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver que hacían sus tutelados.

–¿Qué están viendo? –consultó la Capitana mientras se predisponía a abrir la lata.

Asuka rápidamente se giró, esperando que la ojimarrón hubiera caído en la trampa, su novio la imitó, mientras que Rei con Pen-Pen en su regazo continuaron viendo la pantalla, esperando que alguno de sus compañeros respondiera. La presión acumulada en el envase fue tal que, al momento de abrirla, no solo bañó completamente a Misato, sino que hasta le derribó la toalla que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

–¡KIIAAA! –volvió a gritar la mujer– Me acabo de bañar. –protestó con hastió.

–¡Feliz día de bromas! Parece que te falto una parte o todavía tenías ganas de refrescarte.

Fue el anunció triunfal de Asuka, estallando en carcajadas junto a su novio al contemplar el estado en que quedó Misato, captando la atención de la peliazul y el plumífero que también comenzaron a reír.

–Cállate, no tiene ninguna gracia. Esta es la tercera, no quieras llevarte el mérito, debe ser un pack que se cayó y agitó demasiado.

–No solo eran tres, yo las preparé, me la debías por la foto que le enviaste a Shinji.

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Fuiste tú Asuka? Ven acá, me las pagarás mocosa engreída.

–Primero tendrás que alcanzarme abuela. –provocó la pelirroja riendo y manteniendo una actitud de triunfo, mientras huía de una muy molesta Misato.

Los otros tres habitantes del departamento solo observaban, como se perseguían alrededor de la mesa y el sillón. Claramente Asuka tenía la ventaja, por su vestimenta, mientras que la pelimorada debía acomodarse constantemente el toallón para que no se le cayera. Shinji revisaba su reloj con frecuencia, hasta que finalmente decidió intervenir.

–¡Suficiente! ¡Deténganse! –ordenó con voz firme el varón.

Las dos féminas dejaron de correr, quedando separadas por la mesa, una a cada lado y miraron al ojiazul que las detuvo.

–¿No pensarás ponerte de su lado o sí? Shinji –cuestionó Misato– Además prometiste que no dejarías que se vengara.

–No me pongo de ningún lado. Y lo que prometí, es que no dejaría que se pasara de la raya con su venganza, cosa que he cumplido, solo fue una broma por del día de los inocentes y este ya terminó. –indicó el morocho señalando su reloj– Así que considérense a mano.

–Por mi no hay problema. –concedió Asuka con una triunfal sonrisa.

–Pero… pero… mi cerveza. –lloró la pelimorada al no encontrar ningún argumento.

–Pues tendrás que esperar al próximo año. –indicó Shinji– Recuerda que es una tradición, debes tolerarlo y solo puedes desquitarte durante este día.

–Bien. ¿No queda ninguna otra adulterada o sí?

–No, solo eran tres. No te preocupes.

Resignada y derrotada, Misato se fue dar un segundo baño para eliminar los restos de cerveza. Por su parte, Asuka festejó su victoria besando a su novio, además de recompensarlo por defenderla y dejar que se saliera con la suya. Ya con los ánimos calmados, los adolescentes decidieron irse a sus cuartos, después de todo ya era un poco tarde y el día fue bastante largo.

Al volver a salir del baño, Misato con algo de temor fue por una nueva Yebisu, la cual pudo disfrutar, dado que Asuka le había dicho la verdad sobre la cantidad de cervezas manipuladas. Se la bebió de dos tragos y por fin se pudo ir por su merecido descanso.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

**Notas Aclaratorias**:

_**Tempura**_: es una mezcla de harina, huevo y agua, se sumergen diferentes porciones de alimentos en ella para luego freírlos, como por ejemplo los camarones a lo cual se le llama _**Ebi Tempura**_.

_**Gyozas**_: es el nombre de las empanadas japonesas que se suelen cocinar al vapor, las empanadas son parecidos a los ravioles, solo que para cerrar la masa se suele emplear un repulgue, y se pueden cocinar al horno o fritas.

_**Kartoffelpuffer**_: es una preparación alemana a base de papa, tipo una tortillita, se cocina con una buena cantidad de aceite en una sartén como si fuera un trozo de carne, no es lo mismo que freírla.

_**Verdammter Witz**_: Maldita broma en alemán.

_**Bastard**_: Bastardo/Malnacido en alemán.

**Notas Finales**:

Bueno ya tenemos tres parejas establecidas, la principal integrada por nuestros protagonistas, Misato con Kaji y Hikari con Touji, deberán esperar para ver que otras se logran formar.

El bonus se ubica en el segundo día de curación de las manos de Shinji, como vieron es parte de la historia, no solo un extra, en una segunda versión se incorporará donde corresponde.

Esta es una versión 1 corregida por Manolo (para no prolongar más la espera), en algún momento se aplicarán correcciones realizadas por Kamir02. A quienes agradezco enormemente el tiempo que dedican para corregir esta obra.

No hay fecha de publicación para el próximo capítulo pues lo estoy escribiendo, solo diré que es otro de mis favoritos.

Atentamente Arroba5.


	7. Cap VII: Prueba de Amor

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencioné en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento.

* * *

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias. Contendrá: _**Romance**_, _**Drama**_, _**Acción**_ y _**Humor**_ (trataré de esforzarme en esto último, pues no todos nos reímos de lo mismo), lo aclaro, ya que no se pueden poner más de dos categorías en Fanfiction (o no sé hacerlo).

Presten atención que la clasificación pasó a "M", habrá advertencias cuando corresponda.

–Diálogo Normal–

–_Diálogo personaje no presente físicamente o Pensamiento_– Ejemplo: alguien a través de un teléfono, radio o pantalla. Y todo lo que Yui y Kyoko digan, esos siempre son pensamientos que solo pueden oír sus hijos dentro del Entry Plug.

–«_Pensamiento de un personaje en medio de un diálogo o de la narración» _– No es igual a un diálogo de pensamientos, un ejemplo son los pensamientos de Asuka hacia su madre a la vez que habla con Shinji por la radio.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

**Capítulo VII: **_**Prueba de Amor**_

Ya entrada la madrugada, tanto los adolescentes como Pen-Pen se encontraban en sus cuartos descansando, por su parte Misato apenas estaba llegando luego de completar la revisión de todo el papeleo consecuente de la batalla contra Ramiel. Pero la pelimorada no vino sola, lo hizo en compañía de Kaji. El agente le dio una mano con todo el papeleo, pues sus obligaciones ya habían concluido, además, si no fuera por el ataque del Mensajero, hubiera ido a cenar con la ojimarrón como habían quedado.

–¿Estás segura Misa-chan?

–Hai, y solo vamos a dormir, estoy exhausta. Disculpa.

–No hay nada que disculpar, ha sido un día muy largo para todos.

–Espérame en el cuarto, les dejaré una nota a los chicos para avisarles que estás aquí y que no nos despierten. –indicó Misato.

–¿Y yo puedo despertarte? –consultó Kaji con tono sensual.

–Eso dependerá de cuanto me hayas dejado dormir primero. –respondió la fémina con tono de advertencia– Pero no prometo nada, tal vez para la próxima. –completó con mirada de falsa inocencia.

El agente prosiguió hacia la habitación de la mujer, ella tomó un papel para dejar la nota de advertencia a sus cargos, se había convencido de que esta noche no habría diversión, pues se encontraba muy cansada y estaban yendo despacio, pero era mejor prevenir. Antes de unirse a su compañero y ahora novio recuperado, obtuvo dos latas de cerveza, solo para refrescarse un poco, además, con la comida que este último le trajo de la cafetería solo bebieron unos refrescos y ella necesitaba un trago para relajarse un poco.

Hablaron unos minutos mientras se tomaban su respectiva Yebisu, antes de intercambiar algunos besos y caricias para luego dormir abrazados. El hombre sin afeitar lo hizo solo con sus bóxer, mientras que Misato se colocó su musculosa amarilla. La ojimarrón no tardó mucho en quedar rendida y conciliar el sueño, pero Kaji tardo un poco más, primero porque estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su antiguo amor. Segundo, porque estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco y trabajar por las noches, pues era el mejor horario para realizar las actividades que su oficio demandaba.

* * *

Por la mañana, la primera en despertarse fue Rei, a pesar de que ella realizó actividades en el GeoFront desde la mañana del día anterior, su condición le permitía recuperarse más rápido que una persona normal. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió al baño para asearse, luego tomó un vaso de leche y se instaló en la sala de estar para aguardar a que sus roomies se levantaran. Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y no tenía mucha hambre, dependería de cuando alguien más se despertara si preparaban el desayuno o directamente el almuerzo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la peliazul, el agente se percató de que el movimiento en el departamento ya había comenzado. Sin embargo, estaba muy cómodo debajo de su novia, y siendo consciente de que solo se trataba de la primer elegida, optó por esperar que alguien más se sumara, además de Pen-Pen. El plumífero, los fines de semana, en cuanto notaba que Rei ya estaba despierta se unía a ella, le agradaba su compañía, así que solían coincidir en cuanto a qué ver en la televisión.

Pasadas las 10 de la mañana, la necesidad de aliviar la vejiga se hizo presente en Asuka quien, al notar la claridad del sol, decidió despertar a su novio para comenzar el día, además de que ya estaba sintiendo un poco de hambre. Después de un breve intercambio de besos, la pareja de adolescentes salió de su habitación, saludando a su compañera y al pingüino.

Tras completar su rutina de las mañanas en el baño, la pelirroja y el morocho consultaron con Rei que tenía ganas de comer. Para no perder mucho tiempo, terminaron por simplemente calentar las sobras del día anterior, a lo que sumaron algunas salchichas. Kaji se les unió justo a tiempo, pues estaban por comenzar a aprontar la mesa para almorzar, de lo cual él se encargó, además de preparar una bandeja para comer en el cuarto junto a su amada.

–¿Estás tratando de sumar puntos con Misato? –consultó la germana– Creo que eso ya no es necesario, es obvio que durmieron juntos.

–Espero que tus intenciones con nuestra Misa-chan sean serias y honorables. –agregó Shinji en tono paternal sumándose a la broma.

–Tranquilos chicos, simplemente dormimos juntos, llegamos muy tarde luego de completar todo el papeleo de la batalla. Y descuiden, estamos yendo despacio, no queremos cometer los mismos errores. Además, tengo las mejores intenciones con Misato, no dejaré que se me vuelva a escapar. –aseguró el agente guiñándoles un ojo y exhibiendo su característica sonrisa de galán.

–Tú mejor.

Rei solo observaba el extraño comportamiento de sus camaradas, tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero creía encontrar una semejanza con la actitud que Misato solía tener para con ellos. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Asuka le entregó dos latas de cerveza a Kaji señalando:

–No te olvides de llevar esto, de lo contrario no se despertará por completo. A menos que quieras aprovecharte de eso.

–Cierto. –respondió simplemente el de la cola de caballo, ignorando la insinuación.

Los tres adolescentes se sentaron a la mesa para almorzar como ya estaban acostumbrados, Rei se ubicó en la punta, aprovechando que Misato seguía en su cuarto, Asuka lo hizo en el regazo de su novio para compartir el plato. El castaño tomó la bandeja para retirarse a la habitación de su novia donde la despertaría con una sorpresa.

* * *

En la habitación, Misato estaba comenzando a removerse entre las sábanas, dado que su estómago estaba reclamando atención. Sin duda, ella ya había captado el agradable y tentador aroma que llegaba de la cocina, pero se sentía tan cómoda que prefirió quedarse allí. Ni siquiera recordaba el hecho de haber dormido acompañada. En ese momento, la pelimorada escuchó que la puerta se abría, para cerrarse un instante después. Pronto notó como alguien se sentaba junto a ella y le acariciaba la espalda.

–Misa, despierta, traje el desayuno. –anunció Kaji con tono dulce y suave.

–¡Buenos días!

Fue la respuesta de la aludida, tras darse la vuelta exhibiendo una radiante sonrisa. Luego se incorporó e inclinó rodeándole el cuello para darle un cálido y apasionado beso. La ojimarrón cada vez estaba más convencida de que había tomado la decisión correcta al volver a intentarlo con el agente. Kaji correspondió el beso, mientras que con una de sus manos apartaba un poco más la bandeja que previamente ubicó a un costado para evitar accidentes.

–Si así es como vas a recompensarme, haré todo lo posible por traerte la comida a la cama cada vez que tenga la oportunidad. –aseguró el de la cola de caballo con su seductora sonrisa.

–Dalo por hecho.

Disfrutaron la comida, completamente relajados y aprovechando la compañía. Hablaron un poco recordando los buenos momentos cuando estaban juntos en la facultad. Terminaron por acordar salir a cenar por la noche para compensar los planes frustrados del día anterior.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los adolescentes planificaron las actividades para el fin de semana. Hikari llamó a la pelirroja con la intención de solicitarle consejos sin presencia masculina, por lo cual la germana propuso salir de compras y sumar a Rei, además le sugirió a Shinji que se juntara con Touji y Kensuke para que se distendiera un poco.

Acordaron reunirse los seis en uno de los centros comerciales, para que las chicas aprovecharan a recorrer las tiendas, mientras que los varones veían una película o visitaban el salón de videojuegos del complejo. Además, de esta forma, las mujeres tendrían a alguien que las ayudara a transportar lo que compraran. Pero eso quedaría para el domingo, pues lo que restaba del sábado se dedicaría simplemente a descansar y relajarse en el departamento.

Al dejar la habitación de la mujer, Misato y Kaji se encontraron a Rei junto a Pen-Pen viendo la televisión en el sofá, mientras que la pareja de pilotos se había retirado a dormir otro poco en su habitación.

–Buenos días Rei, Pen-Pen.

–Buenos días Misato. –correspondió la peliazul acompañada por un graznido del ave.

–¿Dónde están los tortolitos? –consultó el agente.

–Aún estaban un poco cansados por lo que se fueron a dormir un poco a su cuarto. Me solicitaron que los llame a las 17hs si es que no se levantaban antes. –informó Rei.

–Oh, entiendo. –aceptó Misato– ¿Y tú no estás cansada?

–Negativo, me encuentro en óptimas condiciones, mi cuerpo no sufrió tanto desgaste como ellos durante el enfrentamiento. Simplemente tengo un poco de fatiga por el estrés de la misión, por eso he decidido ver un poco de televisión para relajarme.

Los adultos continuaron su andar hacia la puerta, pues el hombre sin afeitar se estaba retirando a cumplir con algunas de sus obligaciones.

–Adiós Rei, saluda a los chicos cuando se levanten.

–Así lo haré. Hasta luego agente Ryoji.

–Puedes solo decirme Kaji.

–De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

Fue la escueta respuesta de la ojirroja, que presentaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aún no sabía cuándo el nivel de cercanía le permitía llamar a sus conocidos por su nombre de pila, pero si ellos lo solicitaban era mucho más fácil, aunque le llevaba su tiempo acostumbrarse.

–Bueno, pasaré por ti a las ocho. –indicó el agente.

–Claro, estaré lista.

Se despidieron con un abrazo acompañado de un beso bastante prolongado. Tras despedir a su novio, Misato volvió a su cuarto por la bandeja para limpiar lo que habían usado con Kaji para almorzar.

–Rei. –llamó la pelimorada– Yo también iré a dormir otro poco, ¿podrías llamarme cuando Asuka y Shinji se levanten?

–Está bien. Que descanses Misato.

La adolescente y el pingüino continuaron viendo su documental, mientras que la mujer se retiraba a su cuarto para descansar. Para Rei, la televisión resultaba ser bastante educativa, de ella aprendía mucho y cuando algo no le quedaba claro, sus roomies se ocupaban de resolver sus dudas. Además, era mucho más entretenido que los libros y más fácil de aprender ciertos temas, como los relacionados con las interacciones sociales, lo que de manera paulatina y solo con los más cercanos iba poniendo en práctica.

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde, Asuka despertó sobre el pecho de su novio, ambos estaban abrazados y ella le envolvía una pierna con la propia. Tras intercambiar algunos besos levemente apasionados, pero llenos de sentimientos, los dos se habían dejado arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, producto de lo bien que se sentían por la compañía y el cansancio acumulado del día anterior. Dejando tiernos y cortos besos en su avance, la pelirroja fue trazando un camino por el pecho y cuello del morocho, quien solo sonreía con satisfacción en medio de su sueño. Luego de dar los dos últimos en la mejilla izquierda de Shinji, procedió a unir sus labios con los de él.

Comenzó de manera lenta y tierna, logrando que la sonrisa del morocho se ensanchara por un breve instante, antes de volver a contraer sus labios para corresponder además de sujetarle la nuca. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la lengua de la fémina acariciara los labios masculinos, solicitando el acceso para profundizar el ósculo. Shinji separó sus labios y con su lengua le dio la bienvenida a la de su novia.

El ósculo fue subiendo de intensidad, aunque las caricias estuvieron ausentes, solo se abrazaron mientras mantenían el contacto de sus cuerpos, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de su habitual saludo tras despertar, el cual siempre variaba su ímpetu. Antes de comenzar a emocionarse y subir más el tono, decidieron separarse.

–Tú sí que sabes cómo despertarme de muy buen humor. –elogió Shinji– ¿Dormiste bien?

–De maravilla. ¿Tú?

–Igual, y desperté aún mejor.

–Baka.

Asuka le dio un corto beso antes de incorporarse e invitarlo a seguirla:

–Anda, deberíamos comprobar si Rei no quiere descansar un poco y ver si hacemos los deberes antes de preparar la cena.

– Es una grandiosa idea, así podremos salir tranquilos con los chicos. –indicó el morocho previo a seguir su ejemplo.

* * *

En la sala de estar, la pareja se encontró a la peliazul dormitando, mientras que Pen-Pen navegaba por los canales buscando algo interesante para ver. La germana se acercó al plumífero con sigilo y le arrebató el control de sus aletas dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación además de indicarle que no hiciera ruido.

–Eres un desconsiderado, es obvio que está cansada y tu mirando televisión como si nada. –reprendió Asuka susurrando para no despertar a Rei.

–Mejor ve a dormir tú también o ver televisión en tu cuarto. –intervino el ojiazul en igual tono.

El pingüino obedeció y se retiró sin protestar, después de todo no se había percatado de que la ojirroja estaba dormitando, pues muchas veces él decidía lo que veían. Asuka apagó el televisor antes de cubrir con una fina manta a su amiga.

–¿No deberíamos llevarla a su cuarto para que esté más cómoda? –consultó el varón.

–Creo que está bien así, además podríamos despertarla y no queda mucho para la hora a la que acordamos que nos llamara. Ve a buscar nuestras cosas, yo buscaré las de Rei, así dejamos todo listo para luego hacer lo que nos dejaron del instituto.

En apenas unos minutos, Asuka y Shinji ya habían dejado todos sus libros, apuntes y cuadernos sobre la mesa y se encontraban revisando cuál era la materia que les demandaría más tiempo para empezar con ella. Mientras que Rei se despertaba sorprendida de que la televisión estuviera apagada y alguien la hubiese arropado.

La primera elegida dedujo que Pen-Pen podría haber apagado la pantalla, pero dudaba de que fuera él quien le hubiese colocado la manta, por lo cual se apenó, seguramente el responsable era alguno de sus roomies, quienes le habían pedido a ella que los llamara a una determinada hora y ella se quedó dormida. Luego de dejar la manta doblada sobre el respaldo del sillón y comprobar que la puerta del cuarto de Misato seguía cerrada se dirigió a la cocina.

–Me disculpo por haberme quedado dormida e incumplir con lo que me fue solicitado.

–Déjate de tonterías, no necesitas disculparte, estabas cansada y de seguro que ese pajarraco puso algo demasiado aburrido para ti.

–Además, aún falta bastante para las cinco, al final te despertaste a tiempo, si no nos hubiéramos despertado de seguro que tú nos habrías llamado. –señaló Shinji– Sí gustas puedes ir a descansar otro poco.

–No es necesario, gracias. Prefiero esperar e ir a dormir más temprano esta noche.

Fue lo que indicó Rei con algo de rubor en su mejillas por la actitud de sus amigos, pues ya hace tiempo que los consideraba como tales, si no es que incluso más que solo amigos. Se acercó a la mesa para ver por qué materia iban a arrancar antes de anunciar:

–Iré a despertar a Misato, dijo que la llamara cuando ustedes se levantarán.

–¿Y Kaji? –consultó Asuka.

–Se fue después de que se acostaron, pero oí que vendría a buscarla a las ocho.

Mientras la peliazul ingresaba en el cuarto de la mayor, la ojiazul aprovechó para susúrrale a su novio:

–Parece que esta es nuestra semana, Misato saldrá con Kaji y Rei se irá a dormir temprano, ¿Ya sabes lo que significa? –dijo con una pícara sonrisa y voz sensual.

–Claro. –reconoció Shinji con algo de rubor en sus mejillas– Pero lo mejor será esperar hasta que Rei se acueste.

–Bien pensado. Ahora concentrémonos en esto.

Al volver, la ojirroja se sentó junto a sus compañeros e iniciaron con sus actividades académicas. Un momento después, una muy somnolienta Misato ingresó en el comedor, saludando con la mano rumbo a la heladera para conseguir una cerveza. Tras dar un pronunciado trago, consultó si alguno quería usar el baño además de informarles que cenaría afuera con Kaji.

–No. –respondieron Rei y Shinji.

–Adelante, todo tuyo. Esmérate para impresionar a Kaji. Pero espero que seas responsable y regreses a una hora decente. No olvides llamarme al llegar y antes de salir para que me quede tranquila, sabes que no puedo conciliar el sueño cuando sales y no sé dónde estás. –se burló la pelirroja.

–Sí, mamá. –respondió la pelimorada rodando los ojos.

* * *

Faltaban solo unos minutos para el horario acordado y Misato ya estaba casi lista, solo le restaba retocar un poco su maquillaje, por su parte los pilotos ya habían concluido con sus quehaceres académicos y estaban preparando su cena. Asuka fue la encargada de recibir a Kaji, mientras que su tutora terminaba de alistarse. El agente, que vestía un traje azul marino con una camisa negra, pero sin corbata, se sentó en la mesa y conversó animadamente con los adolescentes para pasar el tiempo a la vez que aguardaba a su cita.

La ojimarrón sólo tardó unos cinco minutos antes de hacer acto de presencia, se había puesto un traje negro con una remera roja de gran escote donde resaltaba el colgante de su cruz plateada, además se recogió el cabello en un rodete elevado y llevaba una pequeña cartera azul con una cadena dorada por correa en su mano derecha y unas sandalias a juego en la izquierda.

La mujer se ganó una mirada de aprobación por parte de la pareja de pilotos y unos cuantos elogios de Kaji, por su parte Rei aun no sabía cómo actuar en estas situaciones, aunque pudo apreciar que su superior se veía muy bien con esa vestimenta. Cuando la pareja de adultos se estaba retirando, Asuka retomó su papel de madre secundada por su novio, aunque este lo hizo con un tono ligeramente más de interés que de burla, pero esta vez hablando con el hombre de la cola de caballo, advirtiéndole que le estaban confiando a Misato y esperaban que la respetara además de traerla de vuelta a las 11 de la noche.

Kaji simplemente se rió ante la actitud de los adolescente y en parte les siguió el juego, aunque fue completamente sincero al decir que cuidaría muy bien de la ojimarrón, quien les dirigía una mirada asesina a sus cargos por la humillante escena, antes de tomar del brazo a su pareja para dejar la vivienda. Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Asuka comenzó a reírse de manera estrepitosa, Shinji solo sonrió un poco y Rei levemente pues la situación le pareció algo irónica.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras que, en el departamento, el trío de adolescentes ya se encontraba alistando la mesa para cenar, Kaji y Misato llegaban al mismo restaurante con pista de baile, al cual el agente había llevado a la pareja de pilotos tras el arribo del Over the Rainbow a Tokio-3. Lo primero que hicieron luego de ubicarse en su mesa, fue pedir una botella de champagne antes de revisar el menú para realizar su orden. Terminaron por elegir el mismo plato para los dos, lomo de ternera con papas asadas.

Durante toda la velada, la pareja charló de manera muy amena bebiendo champagne, daba la impresión de que llevaban saliendo juntos mucho tiempo. Ciertamente tenían una larga historia, pero también un largo tiempo sin verse, aunque los sentimientos hacia el otro se encontraban intactos, lo cual era evidente a pesar de que solo hacía una semana decidieron volver a darse una oportunidad.

De repente, la música clásica que estaba sonando en el lugar, cambió por un tango que invitaba a visitar la pista de baile. Haciendo uso de toda su galantería, Kaji se incorporó de su silla para invitar a bailar a Misato.

* * *

En ese preciso momento, Asuka, Rei y Shinji en compañía de Pen-Pen, se encontraban sentados en el sillón disfrutando de los últimos minutos de "Santa Cláusula". Pues el varón había propuesto ver una película, luego de que la peliazul terminó su baño, para que no se acostaran tan temprano o podrían terminar madrugando. En realidad, su objetivo era que la ojirroja estuviera lo suficientemente cansada como para dormirse en cuanto se recostara en su cama, así él y Asuka podrían divertirse tranquilamente en el baño.

Al terminar la película y tras explicarle algunos de los temas de la misma a Rei, los tres adolescentes se fueron rumbo a las habitaciones, la peliazul para irse a dormir y la pareja para buscar una muda de ropa. Se dieron las buenas noches antes de ingresar a sus respectivos cuartos. Rei se recostó y como el morocho había planeado, no tardó mucho en caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Asuka y Shinji no perdieron mucho tiempo en su habitación, pues mientras su compañera se bañaba, ellos habían aprontado su ropa.

* * *

Mientras que la germana y su novio se divertían en el baño apaciguando sus impulsos hormonales, Misato y Kaji se sentaban nuevamente en la mesa para recuperar la energía que gastaron en la pista de baile y terminar su tercera botella de champagne antes de volver a casa. Tras servir el resto de la bebida, el agente solicitó la cuenta y helado como postre para ambos. Al llegar el pedido, Kaji pagó para poder retirarse en cuanto terminaran sus consumiciones.

Al salir del restaurante, el castaño le colocó gentilmente su saco en los hombros a Misato para abrigarla del fresco de la noche, ya que debían caminar una cuadra hasta el estacionamiento donde dejaron su auto. En agradecimiento, la ojimarrón se aferró a su brazo durante el trayecto.

Ya era pasada la medianoche, cuando la pareja de adultos retornó al apartamento, Misato invitó a Kaji a quedarse a pasar la noche con ella. Mientras subían en el ascensor se besaban con pasión a la vez que sonreían cual si fueran otra vez adolescentes como efecto secundario del champagne que bebieron.

Recobraron un poco la compostura justo antes de atravesar el umbral de la residencia, aunque era muy probable que los adolescentes aún estuvieran despiertos, no querían hacer demasiado ruido debido al horario. Una vez llegaron a la cocina, notaron que las luces de esta y la sala de estar se encontraban encendidas, pero no había ninguna señal de actividad de los pilotos.

Justo cuando estaban por pasar frente a la puerta del baño, la misma se abrió para dejar ver a Asuka y Shinji bastante ruborizados y levemente agitados.

–¡Buenas noches! –saludó Misato con picardía en la voz– ¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo a esta hora ustedes dos en el baño?

–Yo diría que algo parecido a lo que podemos llegar a hacer nosotros en tu cuarto. –dedujo el agente con picardía.

Por una lado, Kaji se estaba desquitando de las bromas recibidas más temprano, por el otro, se le estaba insinuando a la pelimorada, provocando que esta se ruborizara a la vez que el sonrojo de los adolescentes se incrementaba.

–Son tal para cual. –respondió Asuka– Para su información, nos estábamos dando un baño, pues nos quedamos viendo una película después de cenar.

Aunque ninguno de los dos previó este incómodo encuentro, el rápido accionar de la ojiazul evitó un mayor interrogatorio. Por su parte el varón decidió contraatacar:

–Ahora, si mal no recuerdo, les dijimos que debían volver a las 11.

–Jajajaja –se rió el agente– Nos atrapaste.

–Bien, entiendo que tienen ciertas necesidades, y considero que es mejor que lo hagan aquí en casa, pero por favor intenten no hacer mucho ruido. –agregó la pelirroja– Y recuerden cuidarse.

–Bien, si nos disculpan, iremos a dormir, buenas noches. –concluyó Shinji– Y enserio, no hagan mucho ruido o ustedes tendrán que explicarle el origen de estos a Rei si llega a oírlos.

Sin decir nada más, y aprovechando que dejaron a los dos adultos boquiabiertos, la pareja de adolescentes se retiró a su cuarto. Para cuando Misato y Kaji lograron reaccionar, el agente solo se rió de manera divertida por la ocurrencia de los pilotos, por su parte la ojimarrón recordó que no le explicó todos los detalles sobre las relaciones a Rei en su charla anterior.

–No estaban bromeando. –advirtió Misato– Hice un comentario con doble sentido y debí explicárselo a Rei, así que seamos cuidadosos. «_Será mejor que vaya pensando cómo abordar el tema con Rei y hallar una forma para que Asuka y Shinji me ayuden.»_ –pensó para sí misma, pues no descartaba que Kaji viniera más seguido a dormir.

El hombre tragó grueso mientras asentía, no tenía problemas en tocar esos asuntos, pero con las personas que ya lo habían experimentado, pero explicárselo a alguien desde cero no estaba dentro de sus planes, al menos no por unos cuantos años. Sin decir nada más, y luego de tomar un par de latas de Yebisu, la pareja de adultos se fue a la habitación de Misato.

* * *

Al llegar al centro comercial, los tres pilotos se encontraron a Kensuke, quien fue el primero en llegar, solo tuvieron que esperar unos pocos minutos para que Hikari y Touji arribaran. Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos se dirigieron al patio de comidas, durante el trayecto conversaron un poco a la vez que se organizaban, para reencontrarse más tarde.

–Bien, nosotros iremos a mirar vidrieras y ver qué compramos. –anunció Asuka.

–Revisaremos la cartelera y si no encontramos nada interesante o los horarios no nos convencen, nos dirigiremos al salón de videojuegos. –indicó Kensuke.

–Avísame qué terminan haciendo, por favor.

–Si, no te preocupes, te llamaré para confirmarte nuestros planes. –le respondió Shinji a su novia, dándole un beso para despedirse.

* * *

El grupo se dividió según su género, los varones se dirigieron al área de entretenimiento y las chicas hacia las tiendas. Cuanto consultaron la cartelera del cine, sólo encontraron dos películas que resultaron del agrado de los tres estudiantes, pero lamentablemente ya habían iniciado y las siguientes funciones serían unos 15 minutos después de que terminaran las actuales, así que no les quedó otra alternativa más que ir al salón de videojuegos.

* * *

Por su parte, las adolescentes estaban alcanzando la zona de tiendas cuanto sonó el celular de Asuka, tal como habían acordado, su novio le informaba donde estarían, además de ofrecerle que lo llame cuando estén listas para irse.

–Listo, una vez que terminemos con las compras, los chicos estarán disponibles para ayudarnos a llevarlas. Ahora, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos, dime Hikari, ¿qué consejos necesitas?

–Bueno, quisiera saber cómo avanzar en mi relación con Touji. –respondió la pecosa– Además, pronto anunciarán una excursión, por lo que me informaron será en la costa y podremos pasar bastante tiempo en la playa, así que diría que aprovechemos para buscar unos nuevos trajes de baño.

–Oh, excelente, ese viaje será una muy buena oportunidad para que pases tiempo con el stooge 1. Y vendría bien que Rei obtenga un nuevo traje, hasta ahora solo ha comprado dos alternativas para el del instituto.

–No considero que sea necesario adquirir otro traje de baño. –intervino Rei– Con tres es más que suficiente.

–Ah no, seguramente iremos más de una vez a la playa y te prohíbo que lleves el del instituto, necesitas al menos una alternativa al biquini turquesa y la enteriza negra. –advirtió Asuka en tono casi maternal– Si quieres puedes comprar uno enterizo, pero también otra biquini.

–Vamos Rei, Asuka tiene razón, debes ampliar tu guardarropa. –agregó Hikari.

–Si insisten, pero solo dos trajes.

–Trato, pero también un conjunto para ponerte sobre cada traje. –aceptó la pelirroja obteniendo el asentimiento de su camarada.

La representante y la germana se concentraron principalmente en encontrar algo que le pudiera quedar bien a la ojirroja, además de ser de su agrado. Mientras Rei se probaba los conjuntos que sus compañeras le sugerían, ellas hablaban sobre el tema que le interesaba a Hikari. Asuka le recomendó tratar de realizar todas las actividades que pudiera del viaje con Touji, pero sobre todo aprovechar el tiempo que pasarán en la playa, tal vez con una caminata o permitir que le untara el protector solar.

Finalmente, la peliazul terminó por comprar lo mínimo que su roomie le exigía, dos trajes de baño, uno de color rojo de dos piezas y otro enterizo de tonalidad verde marino, pero tenía la espalda descubierta, dos tiras gruesas partían de la parte baja y se cruzaban para formar el sostén. A eso le sumó dos musculosas, una celeste y otra rosada, un short negro y una pollera naranja, con lo cual podía combinarlo y lograr cuatro conjuntos en lugar de dos, sin olvidar el resto de la ropa que Misato y Asuka habían logrado que comprara en otras incursiones al centro comercial.

Por su parte, Hikari se compró una malla enteriza negra y una bikini rosada con lunares naranjas, mientras que paradójicamente, luego de insistirle tanto a Rei para que se comprara varias prendas, Asuka solo se compró una bikini, la cual sus amigas no pudieron ver, pues tras asegurarse de que le quedaba bien, la pagó y guardó en una bolsa, mientras sus compañeras aún se hallaban en los vestidores.

Estuvieron una hora recorriendo tiendas, mirando vidrieras y precios una vez que ya habían obtenido los trajes de baño, antes de unirse a sus compañeros en el salón de videojuegos y entretenerse un poco en grupo. Debido a que Rei tenía varias bolsas y Asuka solo una, Shinji no tuvo ningún inconveniente de llevarlas él solo, así que los pilotos se fueron por un lado y los otros tres estudiantes por otro.

* * *

Touji siguió el ejemplo del tercer elegido y cargó con las compras de su novia, Kensuke sólo los acompañó una parte del trayecto hasta la casa de Hikari, pues todos iban en la misma dirección. Sin que nadie tuviera que decirle nada, el otaku se despidió un poco antes de donde debería haberse separado de sus compañeros para darles privacidad, argumentando que debía hacer unas compras antes de ir a casa.

La pecosa aprovechó que ya no había testigos, pues ni ella ni su novio se acostumbraban aún a demostrarse afecto en frente de sus amigos, a pesar de que su relación era conocida por todos, para caminar del brazo del atleta y de manera casi natural e inconsciente, disminuyeron su marcha para prolongar el paseo. Al llegar a la residencia de los Horaki, se lograron dar un beso antes de que nuevamente fueran interrumpidos por una de las hermanas de Hikari, aunque esta vez fue el turno de la menor, Nozomi y por segunda vez el atleta terminó cenando con la familia de su novia.

* * *

Por su parte al llegar a su departamento, Shinji se quedó en la cocina revisando que podrían preparar para la cena, permitiendo que sus colegas fueran a guardar sus compras. La primera en regresar a colaborar fue Asuka, ya que solo había comprado un traje de baño, el cual ni siquiera su novio logró ver, pues pretendía sorprenderlo cuando lo estrenase.

* * *

Inicialmente al mudarse, Rei tenía muy pocos objetos materiales, sólo contaba con algunos libros, siete mudas de ropa interior, todas iguales de color blanco y dos uniformes del instituto, además de ropa de cama, algunas toallas y toallones, pero ahora su armario se parecía mucho más al de una chica de su edad.

Entre Asuka y Misato, lograron que la peliazul se hiciera de un guardarropa decente, aproximadamente de un tercio del tamaño del que poseían sus compañeras. Ahora contaba con una amplia variedad de ropa interior de distintos colores, siete vestidos, unos cuatro jeans clásicos, uno negro y otro blanco, unas cinco polleras de distintos largos y colores, tres shorts y dos bermudas, seis faldas, unas ocho blusas, nueve remeras y seis musculosas, además de un total de cinco trajes de baño contando el del instituto, sin olvidar todo lo que había comprado hoy.

Rei acomodó sus nuevas pertenencias, tras convivir con sus roomies y aprender de la importancia de la higiene, se había vuelto casi tan ordenada como Shinji. Al terminar, se dirigió a la cocina para reunirse con sus compañeros y colaborar con la cena. Misato no comería junto a ellos, pues había salido al cine con Kaji, pero sí cenaría en casa al volver.

* * *

Los tres adolescentes, también aprovecharon para dejar listos sus almuerzos para el día siguiente. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se reunieron en la sala de estar para ver un poco de televisión, pues aún era muy temprano para cenar. Luego de un buen rato, Asuka y Shinji decidieron ir a bañarse, así al salir, mientras lo hacía Rei, ellos pondrían a calentar la comida.

En esta oportunidad, la pareja simplemente se higienizó, aunque también jugaron, pero solo un poco para no demorar tanto. Por su parte, la peliazul sí se tomó su tiempo, pues se dio un baño de inmersión, además ya que le agradaba quedarse desnuda dejando que el agua se evaporara por sí sola de su cuerpo, lo hizo antes de salir para evitar cualquier regaño de la pelirroja.

En el momento en que Rei salió del baño, ya vestida y sólo con el cabello ligeramente húmedo, la cena ya estaba lista para servirse. Habían decidido preparar una lasaña vegetariana, dado que, con cierta regularidad, todos seguían la dieta de la ojirroja, con la excusa de mantener la figura.

Tras la cena, nuevamente los pilotos se acomodaron en el sillón a ver un poco de televisión en compañía de Pen-Pen, que se acomodó en el regazo de la peliazul. Apenas habían logrado encontrar algo del agrado de todos, cuando Misato llegó levemente deprimida, debido a que Kaji no la acompañaba.

–Buenas noches chicos.

–Buenas noches. –respondieron los tres, sin moverse de su lugar, acompañados por un graznido del plumífero.

–Huele bien, ¿Qué hay para cenar? –consultó Misato.

–Lasaña vegetariana. Dejamos un poco en el microondas, aún debe estar caliente. –informó Shinji.

–Gracias.

–Oye, ¿dónde está tu novio? –preguntó Asuka con curiosidad.

–Tenía asuntos que atender. Es probable que apenas lo pueda ver en la semana. –señaló la ojimarrón con desánimo.

–Bueno, al menos le sacaste provecho durante el fin de semana, sobre todo anoche, ¿no? –observó la germana buscando molestarla, pero también animarla y cambiarle su humor.

–¡Oye! –exclamó la pelimorada muy ruborizada al entender a qué se refería– ¿Tú qué sabes lo que hicimos o dejamos de hacer?

–No lo sabía, pero lo sospechaba, ahora tú me lo has confirmado. Por lo menos, fueron discretos, como les pedimos con Shinji.

Misato se puso totalmente roja, al darse cuenta de que cayó en la trampa de su protegida y sin decir nada más, buscó un par de cervezas, dándole un largo trago a una y dejando la otra sobre la mesa, antes de ir a buscar su cena. Al no escuchar ninguna otra palabra de su tutora, Asuka supo que había logrado su objetivo de burlarse de la mujer y distraerla de la momentánea depresión por no poder compartir más tiempo con su novio.

Mientras disfrutaba de su cena y ya repuesta de su bochorno, Misato retomó la conversación con sus cargos, poniéndose al día sobre sus actividades y que habían adquirido las chicas en el centro comercial. Al terminar su comida y limpiar los trastos utilizados, la pelimorada se unió a los adolescentes en la sala de estar para ver la televisión más cómoda.

Los habitantes del departamento se quedaron aproximadamente otra hora levantados, entreteniéndose con una película que los pilotos habían sintonizado, todos ya la habían visto, pero era bastante buena, además les permitía continuar charlando animadamente hasta que llegó el momento de irse a dormir.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron bastante tranquilos y rutinarios. Debido a las investigaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo sobre los restos recuperados de Ramiel. Además de concurrir al instituto, los tres elegidos solo debían realizar cortas pruebas de sincronización. Al menos así fue hasta el miércoles, día en que les informaron a los alumnos de la clase 2-A que la siguiente semana irían a una excursión a Okinawa y tenían tiempo hasta el viernes para llevar sus autorizaciones, algo que los pilotos ya esperaban pues Hikari se los había adelantado el domingo.

Durante su corta estadía en el cuartel general para someterse a las pruebas, no tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse y hablar con Misato, para que firmara sus autorizaciones para asistir al viaje. Por lo que no tuvieron más alternativa que aguardar hasta la noche, cuando todos se volvieran a reunir en el departamento.

Los adolescentes ya se habían bañado y estaban por terminar de preparar la cena cuando la pelimorada arribó al hogar. Debieron esperar hasta que ella usara el baño y se cambiara, no sin antes degustar su tradicional Yebisu. Se encontraban en la sobremesa, a punto de empezar a levantar los trastos para limpiarlos, cuando Asuka sacó el tema:

–Misato, necesitamos que firmes unos papeles para el instituto.

–Bien no hay problema, ¿de qué se trata?

–Es una autorización para que asistamos a una excursión en Okinawa. –informó Rei.

–Por lo que nos dijeron, incluso iremos a la playa y realizaremos varias actividades recreativas, la más destacada es la posibilidad de tomar una clase de buceo. –agregó Shinji.

Tanto a Asuka como a su novio, se los veía muy ilusionados con el viaje, mientras que Rei solo sentía curiosidad ante la posibilidad de vivir una nueva experiencia. Desafortunadamente a Misato no le quedaba otra alternativa más que pincharles el globo:

–Lamento decirles que no podrán concurrir.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –exclamaron Asuka y Shinji.

Por su parte, la ojirroja apenas reflejó un poco de decepción, como si ya se lo estuviera esperando.

–No sabemos cuándo atacará el siguiente Mensajero.

–Tampoco lo sabíamos cuando tú junto a Shinji fueron a buscarme y sorprenderme en el Over the Rainbow. –objetó la pelirroja.

–Deberías sentirte afortunada y agradecida por ello. Ahora las cosas son distintas, en ese momento Shinji llegó a un acuerdo con el Comandante para poder ir, Rei se recuperó y pudo cubrirlo en caso de alguna eventualidad, además en la flota del pacífico contábamos con los medios para transportarlo de regreso a Tokio-3 en solo unos minutos. –alegó Misato.

Al percatarse de que la discusión no marchaba como su novia quería, Shinji decidió intervenir para evitar que los ánimos se caldearan:

–¿Eso quiere decir que si uno de nosotros se queda de guardia el resto podría ir?

–Ciertamente, pero no olviden que hemos necesitado más de una unidad para hacer frente a los últimos Mensajeros, por lo que solo uno podría ir. Rei queda descartada, pues Rits está evaluando hacer modificaciones en su Eva gracias a los avances obtenidos del estudio sobre los restos de Ramiel. Y dudo que ustedes quieran volver a separarse.

–Scheiße, claro que no. –aseguró la germana– ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que estar en guardia atentos a un enemigo que no podemos predecir? ¿No podemos por una vez atacarlos nosotros a ellos? Como Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas, deberías de saber bien que la mejor defensa es el ataque.

–Como bien has dicho, nuestro enemigo es impredecible. Pero te aseguro que, si surge la oportunidad de hacer el primer movimiento tomando al enemigo por sorpresa, no dudaremos en aprovecharla. –afirmó la ojimarrón con convicción.

–Al menos podremos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana mientras nuestros compañeros disfrutan del viaje, ¿no? –consultó el ojiazul.

–Por supuesto. Siempre que se mantengan dentro de Tokio-3 y cumplan con sus obligaciones como pilotos.

–Bien, pero deberás compensarnos por esto. –solicitó la Asuka.

–Te doy mi palabra. –se comprometió la pelimorada– Por el momento son nuestra única línea de defensa, a lo sumo uno de ustedes puede dejar su puesto, pero si las cosas mejoran podrán tener unos días libres para ir a donde quieran, siempre que sea dentro de Japón.

Finalmente, tras llegar a un acuerdo, donde los elegidos salieron perdiendo, sobre todo Asuka, pues se arruinaron sus planes con su novio para el viaje, los habitantes del departamento continuaron con su rutina. Luego de levantar la mesa, limpiar los trastos y guardar las sobras, se reunieron los cuatro roomies en la sala de estar para ver un poco de televisión en compañía de Pen-Pen, quien en esta ocasión se acomodó junto a su guardiana como compañero de copas.

* * *

Los días continuaron, hasta el viernes, último día para entregar la autorización de asistencia al viaje. Entre los rezagados que aún debían entregar el documento, se encontraban los tres pilotos, pero ellos ya habían informado que no podrían asistir. Hikari se mostró un poco desilusionada ante la situación de sus amigos, por su parte, a Touji y Kensuke no les pareció tan malo, ya que Shinji no tendría obligaciones y lo pasaría con su ardiente novia, sin olvidar a Rei y Misato. Sobre todo, para el otaku era casi un hecho que su compañero lo pasaría mucho mejor que él durante la semana.

* * *

Como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, los tres elegidos concurrieron al instituto el lunes para despedir a sus amigos y desearles buen viaje. Eran las 9:30hs, por suerte el horario era un poco más benévolo del que correspondía al inicio de clases.

–Es una lástima que ustedes no puedan acompañarnos. –lamentó la pecosa con un dejo de tristeza.

–Es inevitable, al menos por ahora debemos permanecer en Tokio-3. Por lo menos tendremos algo más de tiempo libre. –indicó Shinji.

–Anda, anímate. –solicitó Asuka dándole un abrazo a su amiga– Sin nosotros cerca tendrás más oportunidades de estar a solas con el stooge. –le susurró en el oído provocando que Hikari se sonrojara.

–Ustedes aprovechen para disfrutar del viaje. –le dice el morocho a sus dos compañeros.

–Créeme que lo haremos. –aseguró Kensuke– Y no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que este no lo arruine.

–¿Yo? Tú eres el que siempre me mete en problemas. –protestó Touji.

–No lo decía por eso, sino que no lo arruines con tu novia. –aclaró el otaku en voz baja luego de recargarse sobre su hombro para que solo él escuchara.

–Espero que logren disfrutar del viaje. –les deseó Rei a sus compañeros de curso.

–Gracias. –respondieron los tres estudiantes.

Touji y Kensuke estrecharon la mano de Shinji para despedirse, mientras que Hikari le daba un corto abrazo a la peliazul que con algo de duda devolvió. Por su parte, Asuka saludó con una palmada en la espalda al de lentes, pero al atleta lo sujetó del cuello de su traje deportivo para intimidarlo:

–Escúchame bien, espero que te comportes como todo un caballero con mi amiga y que hagas de este viaje una muy grata experiencia para ella. –amenazó la germana– Si la llegas a lastimar, lo vas a pasar muy mal.

Completamente atemorizado, Touji solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza. Mientras que Hikari se despedía de Shinji con un abrazo sin darse cuenta de nada. Asuka lo soltó y se reunió con su amiga para compartir un largo abrazo. El piloto de la Unidad 01, notó lo que había pasado y decidió aclararle las dudas a su compañero.

–¿Supongo que Asuka te acaba de advertir que trates bien a Hikari?

–Diría que más bien me amenazó. –respondió Touji con algo de pánico.

–Bien, no te preocupes, solo procura no hacer nada que Hikari no quiera y estarás bien. Deja que ella elija que actividades realizar, y no vayas a rechazar ninguna propuesta. Si cumples con todo eso, Hikari estará feliz, por ende, Asuka no tendrá nada en tu contra. –explicó Shinji, logrando que su amigo se relajara.

Rei saludó a sus dos compañeros varones sin entrar en contacto con ellos, mientras que la ojiazul se fundía en un prolongado abrazo con la representante de clase, dado que habían logrado trabar una muy buena amistad en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Luego de que todos se despidieron, los tres estudiantes del instituto se unieron al resto de sus compañeros en el ómnibus que los transportaría hasta Okinawa.

Los tres pilotos se ubicaron en la vereda de enfrente para despedir a sus amigos junto al resto de familiares que pudo concurrir. Algunas madres dejaban salir una pequeña lágrima al ver partir a sus hijos, mientras que, en el micro los estudiantes se agolpaban en las ventanas para saludar a quienes se quedaban.

Entre los pasajeros, destacaban Hikari, sonrojada por la cercanía con Touji, que con un sudor frío y algo de pena se sostenía con una mano sobre el vidrio para no aplastarla, todo por culpa de Kensuke, que estaba detrás de ellos tratando de acercarse más a la ventana y lograr que los tres elegidos lo vean despedirse. Una vez que ya no podían ver las ventanas laterales del ómnibus, la pareja de pilotos con Rei y el resto de los presentes comenzaron a retornar a sus hogares.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana los elegidos se dirigieron al GeoFront para aprovechar la tranquilidad y privacidad del lugar y realizar un día de campo allí. Llevaron algunos libros de texto para que Rei adelantara algunos temas, mientras la pareja repasaba los kanji a la vez que aprendían algunos nuevos de los enunciados.

La pelirroja aprovechó la ocasión para usar el vestido que Mari le había regalado y consideró que sería una buena oportunidad para estrenar su nuevo traje de baño en el lago. Por su parte, la ojirroja llevaba un vestido lila sin mangas, un cuello con volado blanco y tres botones, los cuales estaban desprendidos. Mientras que Shinji optó por una bermuda violeta y una camisa verde claro de mangas cortas.

Se instalaron contra un árbol a la orilla del lago, desplegaron una manta para poner la cesta con el almuerzo, contra el tronco dejaron sus mochilas, donde además de su material de estudio llevaban toallones y una muda de ropa para cambiarse. Una vez instalados y como ya era medio día, procedieron a degustar sus bentōs, que consistían en bocadillos simples de verduras y takoyaki.

Tras concluir con su almuerzo y guardar todo, las féminas dejaron a Shinji al cuidado de las cosas, pues Asuka debía colocarse la parte superior de su traje de baño, que no combinaba con su vestido, por su parte Rei solo necesitaba usar el tocador. Para entretenerse mientras esperaba, el varón decidió empezar a leer los enunciados de su libro de física para repasar los Kanjis.

El ojiazul estaba tan concentrado, tratando de descifrar de qué trataba el problema que estaba leyendo, que no se dio cuenta cuando sus compañeras volvieron. La peliazul simplemente se bajó el cierre en la espalda de su vestido para quitárselo y así poder ir a nadar un rato. En cuanto a la germana, está ahora llevaba un pareo liso rojo intenso, que apenas le llegaba hasta la rodilla y una blusa azul de manga corta con un nudo en la cintura para poder exhibir su ombligo.

Asuka se paró enfrente de su novio provocando que su sombra se proyectará sobre él, captando su atención.

– Te ves bien. –elogió Shinji– Disculpa, no las oí llegar.

–Gracias, pero aún no has visto lo mejor.

Fue el anuncio de la pelirroja, antes de comenzar a desvestirse de manera lenta, iniciando por su blusa. Comenzó por desanudar la parte inferior de la prenda, antes de pasar a sus botones, de tal forma que, al terminar, la prenda le quedó haciendo las veces de una bata, manteniendo oculto su top.

Cuando abrió la blusa, esta reveló un top a rayas horizontales rojas y blancas, de breteles gruesos, teniendo más la apariencia de un corpiño deportivo que de la parte superior de un traje de baño. Ciertamente parecería una prenda inocente y recatada, si no fuera por el ineludible detalle del cierre ubicado justo en medio del pecho, que servía para abrocharlo por el frente.

Con solo ver eso, Shinji se ruborizó y tragó grueso, al percatarse de ello, Asuka sonrió con satisfacción, antes de continuar con el pareo, que ocultaba la parte inferior del traje de baño de color blanco con solo una franja roja alrededor de la cintura, cual si fuera un cinturón.

–Bien, ¿qué opinas? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

–Eh…

–Tomaré eso como un sí, baka. –dijo la pelirroja sentándose a su lado– ¿Qué tal si vamos a nadar un poco y luego nos ponemos algo de bronceador?

–Errr… –balbuceó Shinji aún sin poder salir de su asombro– Hai, dame un minuto a que termine de interpretar esto.

–A ver.

La germana lo envolvió con su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cuello para acercarse y leer sin quitarle el libro de las manos.

–No puedo descifrar este kanji para saber que solicita el enunciado.

–Mmm, mira la ecuación, es de termodinámica, debe ser un problema de dilatación térmica. –indicó la ojiazul volviendo a ver el enunciado– Te está diciendo que se aplica calor sobre una lámina de metal y consulta cuánto se dilata la misma según la magnitud del calor.

–Oh, tienes razón, no me di cuenta, arigato.

–Oye, ¿recuerdas lo que sucede cuando me acaricias el pecho? –consultó ella en tono sensual.

–Esto... –indicó Shinji mirando hacia su propia entrepierna– se endurece y crece.

–Exacto, eso también se puede entender como dilatación térmica. –bromeó Asuka– Ahora, antes de que comiences a emocionarte, ¿vamos a nadar?

–Si, creo que necesito refrescarme un poco. –concedió el ojiazul.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y el varón se quitó su camisa, no necesitaba cambiarse dado que su bermuda también era un traje de baño. Una vez listos se encaminaron al lago para reunirse con su compañera. Pero al final, en lugar de nadar como Rei, terminaron por jugar un poco en el agua, salpicándose y persiguiéndose como si fueran unos niños. Una cosa llevó a la otra, hasta que ya no pudieron evitar comenzar a besarse y acariciarse, cuando Shinji la envolvió con sus brazos para retenerla.

Antes de que las hormonas tomaran completamente el control de sus acciones, se separaron para nadar un poco y bajar su emoción. Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres pilotos salieron del agua y se recostaron sobre sus toallones. Entre los tres se ayudaron a ponerse el bronceador, en el caso de Rei, Asuka se encargó de la parte inferior y Shinji de la superior, luego la ojirroja hizo lo mismo con las espaldas de sus roomies, dejando la parte inferior para su pareja.

Una de las ventajas que tenía el tomar sol en el GeoFront resultaba ser que, aunque la luz era artificial, tenía las mismas propiedades que la emitida por el propio astro, pero sin sus consecuencias, además, no dejaba una tonalidad anaranjada como lo hacía una cama solar. Dormitaron boca arriba por casi media hora, antes de que Shinji se despertara para indicarle a sus compañeras que se den la vuelta y dorar un poco sus espaldas, con lo cual descansaron hasta completar casi una hora.

Conformes con la exposición al sol, procedieron a estudiar por un largo rato a la sombra del árbol donde habían dejado la mayoría de sus pertenencias. Faltaban solo unos minutos para las cinco de la tarde, cuando decidieron dar por finalizado su día de campo. Mientras el varón se encargaba de guardar la manta donde almorzaron y recogía todo lo demás, sus compañeras fueron a cambiarse para volver al departamento.

* * *

Llegaron alrededor de las 18hs al departamento, donde acordaron que Rei se bañara primero, dejando que la pareja se ocupara de guardar las sobras del día de campo, además de decidir qué prepararían para la cena. La ojirroja no tardó mucho en el baño, pues solo se dio una ducha, por lo que salió justo a tiempo para participar en la elección del menú a cocinar esa noche.

Una vez que tuvieron todo listo y sobre las hornallas, la peliazul se quedó vigilando la cocción permitiendo que sus roomies se dieran una ducha. Al igual que lo había hecho previamente Rei, la pareja de adolescentes simplemente se dio una ducha, aunque no pudieron evitar provocarse un poco mientras se ayudaban mutuamente.

Luego del baño, Asuka y Shinji asistieron a la primer elegida para terminar de preparar la cena. Justo en el momento que estaban por servir la comida, Misato arribó al departamento. La pelimorada saludó con un algo de desgano a sus protegidos, debido al cansancio, por lo que inmediatamente se hizo de una lata de cerveza para beber de camino a su cuarto y cambiarse. Como siempre, el cambio de actitud fue evidente una vez que logró ingerir su preciada Yebisu, no solo la despertaba por las mañanas, sino que le reponía las energías luego de un duro día de trabajo.

Durante la cena, hablaron de las actividades que realizaron durante el día, la ojimarrón lamentó no haber podido unirse a ellos al menos durante el almuerzo. También trataron los planes para el día siguiente, donde los adolescentes informaron que se quedarían en el apartamento, dado que aún no eran requeridos en el GeoFront para realizar pruebas. Tras una breve sobremesa y limpiar todo, aprovechando que era temprano se quedaron un rato mirando televisión en la sala de estar, antes de que cada uno se retirara a descansar a su cuarto.

* * *

El miércoles, aproximadamente a las 5 am, un celular comenzó a sonar en el apartamento habitado por los tres pilotos, su tutora y superior directa, además de cierto plumífero muy peculiar. El ruido solo interrumpió el descanso de Misato, pues era un llamado para ella, por lo que medio dormida, se arrastró hasta el origen del que consideraba un sonido infernal.

–Diga.

–Capitana Katsuragi, habla el Teniente Aoba Shigeru, solicitamos su presencia inmediatamente en el cuartel general, se le darán los detalles cuando llegue.

–Entendido, voy para allá.

Lo único que podía lograr despabilar a Misato cuando se despertaba, además de su adorada Yebisu, era un llamado desde el cuartel general, y teniendo en cuenta el horario, debía ser algo relacionado a la lucha contra los Mensajeros. De forma inmediata y con agilidad, como si llevara un buen rato despierta, la ojimarrón se vistió para salir rumbo al GeoFront. Al pasar por la cocina, les dejó una nota a sus cargos indicándoles que la solicitaron más temprano, además que, si querían salir del apartamento, lo mejor sería pasar nuevamente el día en el GeoFront.

* * *

Cuando la pelimorada llegó al estacionamiento del cuartel general, el Teniente Hyuga la estaba esperando con una carpeta en las manos.

–Buenos días Capitana. –saludó Makoto entregándole la carpeta– Anoche llegó un informe del Centro de Sismología del Monte Asama. Las MAGI no son concluyentes, pero sospechamos que podría tratarse de un Mensajero. Debemos ir allí para intentar confirmarlo.

–¿Cuándo partimos?

–Ahora mismo, un VOLT nos está esperando en la superficie.

Abordaron el elevador, mientras que Misato ojeaba detenidamente el informe y se dirigieron a la superficie.

* * *

Unos 30 minutos más tarde, en la sala de estrategias, se encontraban reunidos el subcomandante, la doctora Akagi junto con los tenientes Ibuki y Aoba, observando las imágenes enviadas por el Centro de Sismología del Monte Asama.

–No se puede distinguir nada claro con estas imágenes. –comentó Kōzō.

–En el informe se detalla que ellos no pudieron determinar qué es, por eso solicitaron nuestra colaboración. –explicó Shigeru.

–Ciertamente es muy sospechoso. ¿Cuál fue la predicción de las MAGI? –consultó Ritsuko.

–50% de probabilidad que sea un Mensajero. –respondió Ibuki.

–No podemos ignorarlo. –intervino el profesor– ¿A quién enviamos?

–La Capitana Katsuragi junto al Teniente Hyuga ya deben estar en el lugar. –informó Aoba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Monte Asama, dentro del complejo del Centro de Sismología, Misato y Makoto con ayuda de los técnicos y operarios del lugar estaban dirigiendo una nueva sonda para estudiar mejor el fenómeno.

–Alcanzamos el límite de seguridad de la sonda. –dijo uno de los operarios.

–Descienda otros 500 metros por favor. –solicitó la ojimarrón.

La estructura de protección de la sonda se veía cada vez más comprometida a medida que se adentraba en el interior del volcán. Cuando alcanzó los 1200 metros de profundidad, una voz computarizada informó que la armadura de protección comenzó a agrietarse.

–Capitana Katsuragi, no resistirá si continúa descendiendo. –advirtió el operario de la sonda.

–NERV cubrirá los gastos. –indicó Misato– Continúe otros 200 metros.

La sonda continuó con su avance por otros 140 metros, hasta que la computadora del teniente Hyuga, que servía de nexo entre los instrumentos de la sonda y las MAGI, logró captar la anomalía.

–¡Lo encontramos! –exclamó Makoto.

–Inicia con el análisis ahora. –ordenó la Capitana Katsuragi.

Tras descender un par de metros más, la armadura empezó a ceder, hasta que finalmente la sonda se colapsó dejando de emitir información, al menos lograron reunir lo suficiente para que los MAGI lograran un análisis más concluyente.

–Dame los resultados. –solicitó la pelimorada.

–Logramos obtener una resonancia magnética. Patrón confirmado, es azul. –informó Hyuga.

–Ya no caben dudas, es un Mensajero. –susurró Misato observando la pantalla por encima del hombro del teniente– Por el poder que la ONU me confiere, a partir de este momento, este complejo y todas sus instalaciones quedan bajo la jurisdicción de NERV. Se prohíbe cualquier contacto con el exterior y las llamadas sin autorización. Toda la información recabada durante los últimos seis días es de carácter ultrasecreto. –anunció con voz firme y autoritaria.

Sin decir nada más, la Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas dejó la habitación y buscó un lugar aislado para realizar una llamada.

–Capitana Katsuragi Misato al habla. Solicito una A-17 por parte del Comandante Ikari Gendo, prioridad urgente.

–_No diga nada más Capitana, la línea no es segura. –_indicó Aoba desde el puente de mando.

–Lo sé, transfiera a una línea confidencial.

* * *

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que Gendo recibió la solicitud de una A-17, que ya estaba en una conferencia con el Consejo Superior de NERV en su oficina. El Comandante de NERV se encontraba sentado en su silla, los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio y los dedos de sus manos entrelazados frente a su boca para ayudarlo a ocultar sus emociones.

La oficina estaba completamente oscurecida y solo se podían divisar los doce monolitos que representaban a los miembros del consejo, junto a la leyenda en rojo de "Solo Audio" y en blanco "SEELE" más un número que lo identificaba.

–_¿Un A-17? ¿Pretende iniciar un ataque preventivo? –_cuestionó SEELE 06 con tonada española.

–_¿Acaso se volvió loco Señor Ikari? –_intervino SEELE 07 con una voz femenina y acento italiano.

–Correcto. –respondió el Comandante.

–_Eso es inaceptable, es demasiado peligroso, továrishch (Camarada) Ikari. –_indicó SEELE 02 en una mezcla de dulzura, frialdad y firmeza en sus palabras una mujer.

–_¿Ha olvidado lo ocurrido hace 15 años que nos puso en este predicamento? –_recordó SEELE 04 otra integrante del consejo con acento francés.

–Todo lo contrario. Pero es una excelente oportunidad de dejar nuestro estado de eterna defensa y alerta pasando a la ofensiva.

–_El riesgo es enorme Señor Ikari. –_señaló SEELE 01.

–Tanto ustedes como yo conocemos la importancia y enorme ventaja que representa capturar a un Mensajero con vida. ¿O me equivoco? –cuestionó Gendo.

–_Los errores son inaceptables. El fracaso __no__ será tolerado. –_remarcó el alemán antes de finalizar la comunicación.

–¿Errores? –preguntó Kōzō con incredulidad– Un solo error puede significar la extinción de la humanidad. Supongo que no piensa dar marcha atrás, ¿verdad?

El comandante no respondió, solo sonrió levemente además de emitir una casi inaudible y sumamente corta carcajada.

* * *

En la sala de estrategias se encontraban reunidos los tres elegidos junto con la doctora Akagi y la Teniente Ibuki, Misato también participaba a través de una videollamada. Sobre la mesa holográfica se podía apreciar la imagen obtenida mediante la resonancia magnética.

–¿Ese es el Mensajero? –preguntó Shinji.

–En realidad, esta es su forma de crisálida o embrionaria, la etapa que precede a la forma adulta que solemos enfrentar. –respondió Ritsuko.

La apariencia del Mensajero era igual a la de la mayoría de los vertebrados en pleno desarrollo, poseía cuatro extremidades, dos delanteras y dos traseras, su columna vertebral se extendía de manera notable formando una cola y se lo podía ver en posición fetal dentro de un óvalo que representaba un huevo o capullo que lo protegía durante su crecimiento.

–El objetivo de la misión es capturarlo vivo y de preferencia en su estado original. –explicó Maya.

–¿Qué pasará si no podemos hacerlo? –consultó Asuka.

–_Deberán destruirlo inmediatamente. –_ordenó Misato.

–Hai. –respondieron los pilotos al unísono.

–Rei, tú te quedarás aquí en estado de alerta. Las modificaciones sobre tu unidad terminarán pronto. –indicó la doctora Akagi– Asuka, debido a las condiciones extremas, solo tu Eva puede llevar a cabo esta misión, pues emplearemos el equipamiento D-TYPE, el cual solo es compatible con las unidades 02 y los modelos basados en ella. En cuanto a ti, Shinji, irás como apoyo.

–_Esta es tu oportunidad de tomar la ofensiva Asuka, aprovéchala. –_recordó la ojimarrón.

–Descuida Misato, será sencillo, solo debo capturarlo. –aseguró la germana con orgullo.

–_Bien, Maya les informará los detalles, nos veremos en dos horas. –_informó la Capitana Katsuragi.

* * *

Asuka fue escoltada por la doctora Akagi a los vestidores, donde la rubia le entregó un Plug Suit de una tonalidad más clara que su traje habitual con la leyenda D-TYPE sobre el pecho. Al desplegarlo, la germana observó que su diseño también era diferente, la mayor parte del frente y la espalda era de una tonalidad naranja claro, semejante a la del LCL, lo mismo ocurría con la cara interna de los brazos desde la axila hasta las muñecas y las palmas de las manos. La parte del pecho era aún más clara que el resto, dando la impresión de transparentar un corpiño blanco sin tirantes.

A la altura de la cadera, una especie de cinturón dividía el cambio de tonalidad. Otra característica llamativa, eran unos botones que parecían cabezas de tornillos planos de color verde, ocho de ellos se ubicaban al frente, dos sobre el cinturón, otros dos a la altura del ombligo, los siguientes debajo de los senos, dejando los últimos dos sobre el busto. También poseía estos botones en los hombros, dos en cada uno y otros dos sobre los glúteos.

Todos los botones se conectaban uno a otro por medio de un cordón o cable en relieve, los del frente de manera vertical. De los cuatro del centro, salía otra de estas líneas hacia la espalda perdiéndose en unos rectángulos de marco rojo decorados con dos rayas verdes, siendo el superior más largo que el inferior. Los rectángulos se conectaban con una especie de refuerzo ubicado sobre la columna que seguía la línea de los trapecios y se extendía hasta la cintura.

En la cintura, el refuerzo se dividía en dos, imitando una lengua viperina de cuyos extremos salían dos líneas que se conectaban a los botones del cinturón sobre los glúteos. Del botón surgía una nueva línea que bajaba por el bíceps femoral, al descender, se abrieron dos ramificaciones que rodearon la pierna por fuera y se conectaban a dos electrodos sobre el muslo, el otro extremo se bifurcaba a la altura de la rodilla rodeando a la misma, para luego hundirse en la tibia como si fueran intravenosas.

Algo parecido ocurría a la altura del tobillo, donde las líneas se conectaban en el dorso del pie a una extensión de la suela del traje que parecía sostener la misma. También se daba este detalle en el brazo, donde lo que parecía una intravenosa se encontraba en el medio del tríceps. Las muñequeras no eran circulares como las del otro traje, sino que tenían una forma de hexágono con una franja verde en medio, en la cara interna estaban los botones que accionaban las funciones del traje, pero en la externa, poseía tres pequeñas antenas inclinadas hacia atrás.

Al colocarse el traje, la ojiazul lo accionó para que se ajustara a su cuerpo, esperando ver algo distinto, pero era igual que el otro, solo que aún más atrevido, pues parecía que llevaba un pantalón con el elástico roto y que apenas le cubría el monte de venus, además de estar exhibiendo la raya de su trasero.

–Este traje es muy revelador. –comentó Asuka con algo de rubor_– _«_Me pregunto qué cara pondrá Shinji cuando me vea._»_ –_pensó para sí misma con picardía– Necesito una bata para cubrirme.

–Descuida, no será necesario una vez que actives el sistema refrigerante con el botón de tu muñeca derecha. –señaló Ritsuko.

La pelirroja oprimió el otro botón y el traje comenzó a hincharse, a la vez que ella sentía que un líquido comenzaba a envolverla. Antes de que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo se volvió grande y rechoncho como una pelota. Sus extremidades parecían las de una persona con sobrepeso, pero su abdomen se veía igual a un balón de playa.

–¡Scheiße! ¿Qué es esto?

–Ese es el sistema refrigerante, el traje absorbe la humedad del aire para llenarse de agua, con eso y el LCL del Entry Plug estarás protegida de la alta temperatura. –explicó la doctora Akagi.

–Hölle, me veo como Violeta luego de comer el chicle de Willy Wonka.

La falsa rubia debió esforzarse para no estallar en una carcajada ante la comparación. Asuka por su parte estaba intentando salir del cubículo donde se había cambiado.

–Prefiero parecer una golfa antes que verme así. ¿No puedo accionarlo una vez dentro del Entry Plug?

–Ya es tarde para eso, solo funciona una vez, y solo tenemos un traje de repuesto, tendrás que quedarte así. Ahora sígueme, la Unidad 02 ya debe de estar lista también para ser transportada.

* * *

En pocos segundos llegaron al área de carga desde donde serían transportados, allí se podía observar un gigante blanco con la cara del Eva 02. Se trataba del equipamiento D-TYPE, el cual consistía en un recubrimiento similar un traje de buceo antiguo con tenazas en lugar de manos, confiriéndole una apariencia rechoncha, aunque no tanto como la del traje de Asuka.

–¡¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?! ¡Mi querido Geist des Feuers! –exclamó la germana molesta y dolida por la apariencia de su Eva.

Justo en ese momento, Shinji estaba ingresando al lugar llevando su Plug Suit y al oír la queja de su novia intentó calmarla:

–Tranquila Asuka, es solo una armadura temporal.

–¡SHINJI! No quiero que me veas así, me veo horrenda.

Fue el llanto de Asuka, escondiéndose detrás de la doctora Akagi y algunos técnicos. El morocho por su parte había notado la apariencia de su novia, pero no le daba mucha importancia, pues era el mismo caso que la armadura de la Unidad 02. Luego de agitar su cabeza en señal de incredulidad ante la reacción de la pelirroja, se acercó hasta ella apartando a los técnicos y a la falsa rubia.

–Vamos, no te ves tan mal. Además, solo es el traje, no tu apariencia. Recuerda también que te quiero por cómo eres no por tu físico, eso es solo un extra del cual no me estoy quejando. –animó y reconfortó el ojiazul.

–¿Lo dices enserio? –consultó ella con algo de rubor, pero ya no de vergüenza sino por el sentimiento detrás de las palabras de su novio.

–Por supuesto. –aseguró el morocho con convicción– Podemos ver esto como un pequeña visión del futuro. Quien sabe, algún día podríamos formar nuestra propia familia y para eso deberemos atravesar un embarazo. Aunque dudo que tu cuerpo se vea así, no me importará. Se que tu apariencia te enorgullece y el hecho de que la dejes de lado para darme un hijo te hará ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

–¡Oh Shinji! Eres tan dulce. –devolvió la pelirroja con una sonrisa acercándose a Shinji.

Shinji no lo dudo y la recibió con un abrazo, que no fue sencillo gracias al traje, pero al menos les permitió compartir un tierno y corto beso. La interacción de los pilotos conmovió a los presentes, aunque a algunos les despertó un poco de envidia que siendo tan jóvenes se llevaran y comprendieran tan bien.

–_«Vaya, parece que Kaji le ha enseñado cómo tratar a su novia. Pero se puede apreciar la sinceridad en las palabras de Shinji.» –_pensó para sí misma Ritsuko– Bien, creo que ya estamos listos, ¿no?

–¡JA! Terminemos con esto de un buena vez, aunque a Shinji no le importe, este traje es bastante incómodo.

La doctora Akagi junto con Maya y los pilotos se dirigieron al sector de embarque para partir rumbo al Monte Asama, mientras que los técnicos se ocupaban de ultimar los detalles para terminar de adaptar uno de los Airborne Warfare o equipamiento F-TYPE, para poder transportar a la Unidad 02, pues la 01 ya estaba lista para despegar. Finalmente, el Eva 02 terminó siendo transportado como si se tratara de una presa de caza, pues quedó colgando de sus extremidades.

* * *

En el Monte Asama ya tenían casi todo listo para recibir a los Evas, cuando aterrizó el Airborne Warfare que, no sólo transportaba a la Unidad 01, sino también a la doctora Akagi y la teniente Ibuki, además de los pilotos, ya que el otro demoraría un poco más en llegar. Mientras que Ritsuko y Maya se dirigían a supervisar los detalles finales de los preparativos, Asuka y Shinji fueron a reunirse con Misato.

–Qué bueno que ya llegaron chicos. –saludó la ojimarrón– Lindo traje Asuka.

–Púdrete. –devolvió la germana– Al menos lo mío es algo temporal y reversible.

–¿Qué estás insinuando? –preguntó la pelimorada frunciendo el ceño.

–Si el paso del tiempo no te ha tratado bien no puedes revertirlo, abuela.

–¡Oye! Primero que nada, no me trates de vieja. Segundo, solo lo dices de envidiosa, ya te gustaría tener un cuerpo tan sexy como el mío.

–¡Misato! –reprendió Shinji interrumpiendo la discusión antes de que subiera más de tono– ¿No deberías tomarte esto con más seriedad?

–Solo intento que se relajen un poco mientras podamos, la operación será muy riesgosa y delicada. No solo estamos por enfrentar a un Mensajero, también tendremos que soportar condiciones hostiles y extremas.

–Pues eviten tocar temas tan sensibles y superficiales. Ahora dime, ¿hay algo en lo que podamos colaborar? –consultó el varón dando por terminada la discusión.

–De hecho, es difícil montar todas las estructuras requeridas para el descenso de la Unidad 02, así que tenía planeado que entre los dos se ocuparan de ello con sus Evas, pero veo que solo ha llegado la 01. Así que te lo encargo Shinji, mientras tanto, repasaremos los detalles de la misión con Asuka.

* * *

A uno de los lados de una grieta, a través de la cual se enviaban las sondas para estudiar al volcán, se hallaba emplazada una super grúa de construcción. La misma contaba con siete cables tensores para mantenerla estable y ayudarla a sostener el peso de la Unidad 02. El Eva 01 bajo la supervisión de Makoto, se encargó de instalar los contrapesos donde se anclarían los cables tensores en el contorno de la grieta.

El proceso para dejar la grúa en posición, concluyó justo cuando la aeronave que traía a la Unidad 02 aterrizó. Demoraron unos 15 minutos en hacer las conexiones de alimentación para el sistema refrigerante y de poder, solo restaba comprobar con un láser el punto de ingreso en el magma para interceptar al Mensajero. Justo en ese momento unos tres aviones de combate sobrevolaron el campamento de la operación siendo observados por Shinji.

–_¿Qué son esos?_

–_La ONU y la fuerza aérea se mantendrán en alerta hasta que completemos la operación. –_informó Ritsuko.

–_¿Vinieron como apoyo? –_consultó Asuka.

–_Más bien diría que han venido para hacer la limpieza de ser necesario. –_respondió la falsa rubia.

–_Quieres decir que… –_inició la pelirroja.

–_Efectivamente, si fracasamos, dejaran caer una lluvia de bombas N2. –_interrumpió la Capitana Katsuragi.

–_¿Quién autorizó eso? –_cuestionó Shinji.

–_El Comandante Ikari. –_indicó Misato.

Los rostros de los dos pilotos reflejaron su malestar ante la falta de confianza en ellos, pero pronto se relajaron en cuanto su tutora agregó:

–_No lo tomen como algo personal contra ustedes, es solo por precaución. Además, fue una condición del consejo para autorizar esta operación._

–_Descuiden, esto será más sencillo que pescar en una pecera. –_aseguró la ojiazul exhibiendo su habitual orgullo.

–_Hemos terminado los preparativos de la jaula electromagnética. –_anunció la doctora Akagi_– Estamos listo para comenzar._

–_Muy bien, a sus puestos, iniciaremos con la operación Maguma no daibā en 10 minutos. –_ordenó la ojimarrón.

Con ayuda de la Unidad 01, la 02 se posicionó frente a la grúa por debajo del brazo, a la espera de que el escáner láser corroborara el punto de ingreso para interceptar al Mensajero. Frente a la, ahora mole blanca, se hallaba una estructura en forma de "I", se trataba de la jaula electromagnética. Constaba de una barra transversal que en sus extremos poseía otras dos barras planas con articulaciones, aparentemente estaba plegada.

–_Disparando láser. Trayectoria asegurada. –_informó Makoto.

–_Asuka, llegó el momento. ¿Estás lista? –_consultó la Capitana Katsuragi.

–_Hai._

–_Shinji, mantente alerta._

* * *

El piloto de la Unidad 01 estableció una comunicación privada con su novia antes de responder.

–Hai. Asuka ten cuidado.

Llamó Shinji y con solo verse a los ojos se transmitieron confianza mutuamente.

–_«Descuida hijo, Kyoko la protegerá.» –_aseguró Yui al percibir su nerviosismo.

–_«Lo sé, pero está por entrar a un volcán.»_

–_No te preocupes Liebling tendré cuidado._

* * *

Dentro de la Unidad 02, Kyoko también estaba reconfortando a su hija.

–_«Dices eso, pero puedo ver que estás un poco insegura.» –_indicó la rubia_– «No debes preocuparte por nada mein Kleiner Engel, este traje fue diseñado no sólo para soportar la presión, sino también la temperatura a la que estamos por someternos, está compuesto de fibras de carbono y cerámicas. Puede resistir hasta 3500ºC y el magma se encuentra entre los 850 y los 1200ºC.»_

–_«Lo sé Mutter, pero no estoy tan segura de las líneas refrigerantes que nos sostienen._»

–_«También están hechas de fibra de carbono y con la circulación del refrigerante son aún más resistentes. Mientras el líquido circule pueden resistir hasta 24hs en estas condiciones. Y nunca lo probamos, pero creo que el Eva también puede resistir la temperatura, además de ser necesario podemos usar nuestro Campo AT para protegernos.»_

Esas palabras finales de Kyoko, sumado al hecho de saber que Shinji estaba cerca y al pendiente de la situación, terminaron por eliminar las dudas de Asuka, permitiéndole concentrarse en su misión.

–Terminemos con esto antes de que me arrepienta de darle un baño de lava a mi Geist des Feuers.

* * *

El brazo de la grúa transportó a la Unidad 02 hasta que la posicionó sobre el punto de acceso e inició el descenso de manera suave. A medida que se iba acercando a la lava, los nervios volvían a entrar en juego. Tratando de recuperar la confianza y demostrar valor, Asuka decidió ingresar al magma utilizando una técnica de buceo que había visto en una revista junto a su novio.

–_¡Shinji! ¿Recuerdas el nombre de esta técnica?_

En ese instante, el Eva 02 posicionó sus piernas como si hubiese realizado un salto en largo, estirando la pierna derecha hacia adelante y la izquierda para atrás, inclinando los pies para acompañar el movimiento.

–_Es la "Giant Stroke Entry"._ –le respondió el morocho.

–_Sehr gut. Nos vemos en un rato. –_aseguró la germana con confianza.

Poco a poco, la mole blanca se fue sumergiendo en el magma, hasta que solo las líneas del refrigerante y soporte fueron visibles.

* * *

–Es imposible ver algo aquí. Pasaré a la imagen generada por sonar. –informó Asuka.

Ante sus ojos, la pelirroja solo veía una mezcla de naranja y amarillo incandescente en constante movimiento. Se colocó un visor muy parecido al que utiliza Rei en la Unidad 00 para disparar con mayor precisión. La imagen generada por las MAGIS, que traducían las lecturas del sonar, era muy parecida a un infrarrojo, pero el nivel de detalle era equivalente al de gráficos en 2D de baja resolución.

–_Entendido. ¿Ves algo? –_consultó Misato.

–Todo despejado.

–_Alcanzando los 500m de profundidad. –_anunció Makoto.

–_El contacto de la sonda se produjo a los 1340m aproximadamente. –_indicó Maya.

–_El traje puede resistir de manera óptima hasta los 1500, ubicando el límite máximo a los 1700m, esperemos volver a encontrarlo antes de alcanzar esa profundidad. –_señaló la doctora Akagi_– Respecto de la jaula, esta podrá resistir hasta los 2000m, pero una vez que sea activada no podrá permanecer mucho tiempo allí, dado que su resistencia disminuirá por el campo electromagnético._

–No se preocupe doctora, que no planeo quedarme a descansar aquí abajo, en cuanto atrape a esa cosa quiero salir de este sauna. Creo que ya debo estar a 30ºC aquí adentro. –interrumpió la ojiazul.

–_Según los sensores, te encuentras a unos 34ºC y ya alcanzaste los 800m de profundidad. La temperatura dentro del Entry Plug se irá incrementando paulatinamente a medida que desciendas cada 50m. –_informó la Teniente Ibuki.

El descenso continuó de manera lenta y constante, hasta alcanzar la misma profundidad en la cual la sonda colapsó tras localizar al Mensajero. Pero no había ninguna señal de la crisálida.

–Sigo sin captar señales del objetivo.

–_Continuemos otros 150m Asuka. –_ofreció la pelimorada_– ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

–Adelante, ya estoy aquí, odiaría haber venido por nada.

–_No te exijas, Dārin. –_intervino Shinji.

–Descuida, estoy bien.

Intentó mostrarse confiada, pero si no fuera por su madre que la estaba reconfortando y tranquilizando a medida que el descenso continuaba, ya estaría muy nerviosa. Sin embargo, su novio fue capaz de captar que ella cada vez estaba más tensa.

–_Solo imagina que estamos disfrutando de unas aguas termales. –_ofreció el tercer elegido, tratando de distraerla.

–Ciertamente si lo comparamos, no es una temperatura tan alta. Pero aquí no cuento con una briza para que me refresque un poco. Si quieres la próxima vez baja tú en mi lugar.

–_No dudes que, de haber podido, lo habría hecho._

–Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. Ahora mejor concentrémonos en esto.

* * *

La Unidad 02 estaba por alcanzar los 1500m de profundidad y aún no había ninguna señal del Mensajero. Misato sabía que esta era una gran oportunidad para dar un golpe preventivo, pero también comenzaba a dudar de la integridad de su protegida y antes de continuar decidió consultar sobre su condición.

–Maya, dime como se encuentra Asuka.

–Su ritmo cardíaco está un poco acelerado, pero aún está dentro de los parámetros esperados y fuera de peligro. La temperatura dentro de la cabina se está acercando a los 39ºC.

La Capitana Katsuragi miró a su amiga en busca de su opinión y aprobación para seguir.

–Estimo que, a este ritmo, debería de poder soportar hasta una profundidad de 1800m, es muy probable que entre el equipamiento D-TYPE y el propio Eva logre resistir la presión, pero no podemos pasar de ese límite y deberemos comenzar el ascenso antes de que la armadura colapse. Básicamente, cuando alcance esa profundidad estaremos operando contra reloj. –advirtió Ritsuko.

–Asuka, continuaremos hasta los 1800m, si no lo encuentras en ese punto abortaremos la misión. –anunció Misato.

–_Entendido. No te preocupes, aún puedo seguir._

* * *

En el Entry Plug, la segunda elegida observaba su entorno en busca de alguna señal. Hasta que los sensores empezaron a recibir información.

–_Estoy captando algo, se acerca muy lentamente dentro de una corriente que circula a unos 188m por debajo de la Unidad 02. –_anunció el Teniente Hyuga.

–Tengo confirmación visual, pero no puedo asegurar que se trate del objetivo, necesito acercarme más. –indicó Asuka.

–_Estamos dentro del rango de operación, continuemos. Asuka, prepárate. –_ordenó la ojimarrón.

–Tomando posición de intercepción.

Tras 110m más de descenso, el objetivo pudo ser confirmado por la pelirroja. Pero el equipamiento D-TYPE estaba empezando a sufrir a causa de la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido. Incluso el Ninjato se desprendió de su pierna izquierda.

–Blanco a la vista.

–_Contacto a 1786m. La Unidad 02 ha perdido su arma. –_comunicó Makoto

–_Asuka no falles, ahora solo cuentas con la jaula. Shinji prepárate para asistirla de ser necesario._ –advirtió la pelimorada.

–_En eso estoy. –_dijo el morocho comenzando a armar su alabarda.

Por su parte, la ojiazul no respondió, estaba sumamente concentrada en el blanco, alistándose para atraparlo. Comenzó a desplegar la jaula, expandiendo su barra por la cual era sostenida por la Unidad 02, adquiriendo una forma semejante al esqueleto de una mesa. El objeto de forma elipsoide se aproximaba sin alterar su velocidad, pues estaba siendo arrastrado por una corriente de magma al punto de encuentro calculado por las MAGI.

–_Temperatura del Entry Plug en 40,3ºC, signos vitales dentro de los parámetros tolerables. –_informó Maya.

–_Contacto en 30 segundos. –_anunció el de lentes.

–Lista, jaula desplegada. Esperando el paquete.

Anunció Asuka luego de inclinar levemente su Eva hacia adelante, dejando que la corriente hiciera todo el trabajo por ella. En su visor se inició la cuenta regresiva a partir de los 20 segundos.

* * *

Fuera de la grieta la tensión iba en aumento, sobre todo para Shinji. La Unidad 01 se encontraba al borde de la grieta, con su alabarda desplegada y apuntando muy cerca de donde se sumergían las líneas de refrigerante, su postura hacia recordar a un pescador a la orilla de un río empleando una lanza. Su pantalla mostraba los datos proporcionados por las MAGI, los cuales variaban constantemente ajustando el ángulo de incidencia, para que, al lanzar su arma, esta pudiera llegar hasta el Eva 02.

* * *

Sin poder hacer nada el respecto para evitarlo, el embrión continuó su recorrido, hasta que finalmente estuvo al alcance de la Unidad 02. La cuenta regresiva del visor de Asuka marcaba 2 segundos, procurando mantener el capullo dentro de los límites de la estructura de la jaula, accionó el mecanismo de la misma para activarla mientras acompañaba el movimiento del objetivo. Finalmente, seis láminas muy semejantes a un Campo AT le dieron forma a la jaula electromagnética logrando así confinar al embrión del Mensajero.

–Jaula electromagnética desplegada sin inconvenientes. Objetivo capturado. –informó Asuka.

–«_¡Lo tenemos Tochter!» –_celebró su madre.

–_Blanco asegurado. Parámetros dentro de lo esperado. –_notificó el teniente Hyuga.

–Misión cumplida. Si fueran tan amables, me gustaría salir de este "Sauna" Suit lo más pronto posible y darme una ducha fría para refrescarme.

–_¡Buen trabajo Asuka! –_felicitó Misato_– Te subiremos ahora mismo._

La tensión que rodeaba a todos los presentes en el improvisado centro de monitoreo de la operación se esfumó y fue reemplazada por una leve sensación de júbilo. Luego de una muy leve sacudida, el Eva 02 dentro del equipamiento D-TYPE detuvo su descenso y con un nuevo estremecimiento inició el ascenso a la superficie.

–_Asuka. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

–Por supuesto que sí Shinji. Lo dije antes, era sencillo, el único inconveniente es este verdammte Hitze.

–_Pronto estarás disfrutando de una ducha fría. _–aseguró el morocho.

–_Además, esta noche nos quedaremos en una posada con aguas termales de la zona como recompensa. –_intervino la Capitana Katsuragi_– Ya hice las reservas._

–_«¡ASUKA! ¡Suelta la jaula! ¡Creo que está madurando!» –_advirtió Kyoko con preocupación.

De pronto, una sacudida perturbó el ascenso como si algo lo estuviera halando en dirección contraria y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en el puesto de mando donde Misato y los demás se encontraban.

–¡Hölle! ¿Qué es esto?

El capullo comenzó a brillar y su imagen se volvió difusa. En el visor de la pelirroja la imagen del óvalo se descompuso en pixeles, que primero reflejaban la forma de un embrión el cual comenzó a ocupar todo el volumen del capullo, hasta que terminó por mutar en una especie de pulpo con solo cuatro tentáculos.

* * *

Frente a los monitores la tensión regresó con mayor intensidad, acompañada por incertidumbre y confusión.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Está haciendo eclosión antes de lo previsto! –exclamó Ritsuko.

–¿Cuál es el estado de la jaula? –consultó Misato.

–No resistirá. Es más grande de lo esperado. –respondió el de lentes.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Kyoko advertía a su hija, Yui hacía lo propio dentro de la Unidad 01.

–_«Shinji, arroja la alabarda. El Mensajero está madurando.»_

–_«H-a-i.» –_respondió el tercer elegido con algo de duda.

La mole violeta se inclinó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y arrojó su arma hacia el magma con todas sus fuerzas. Después de que la alabarda se hundió en el líquido incandescente, el Eva 01 se posicionó como si estuviera listo para seguir el mismo camino que su arma.

–_«Espera Shinji. No te precipites. Recuerda que Kyoko está con ella.»_

–_«Solo me preparo por si acaso. Y no pienses en detenerme. Si me necesita, iré a ayudarla sin importar lo que digas.»_

Yui no dijo nada más, sabía muy bien que su hijo no se detendría ante nada por salvar a su novia. Estaba segura que si algo le pasaba y ella le impedía actuar, Shinji ya no lucharía contra los Mensajeros, ni siquiera por buscar venganza, además de que tampoco dudaría en asistirlo. Pero por ahora, lo mejor era esperar y no complicar más las cosas, pues la Unidad 01 no tenía ninguna protección, ni tampoco una línea de seguridad para volver a emerger una vez que se zambullera en el magma.

* * *

Tal como su madre se lo indicó, Asuka soltó la jaula y en una maniobra sumamente arriesgada, deslizó la punta de sus pies entre la barra y la cara superior de la misma, quedando esta última aprisionada en el empeine de la unidad. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el Teniente Hyuga, quien no despegaba su vista de los monitores, aunque él no supo que la jaula aún permanecía unida al Eva 02, y le transmitió lo sucedido a su superior.

–_Asuka, ¿Por qué soltaste la jaula? –_cuestionó la Capitana Katsuragi.

–Shinji, necesito tu arma. –solicitó Asuka ignorando por un momento a su superior.

–_Ya está en camino. –_respondió el ojiazul.

–No la solté Misato, la estoy sosteniendo con los pies para poder defenderme, de lo contrario sería un blanco fácil. Estoy segura de que la jaula no podrá retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

La jaula se volvía cada vez más pesada, restándole velocidad al ascenso y exigiendo tanto a la grúa como a las líneas de refrigeración y seguridad. Finalmente, las extremidades del ente pudieron atravesar las láminas comprometiendo la integridad de la jaula. Afortunadamente, antes de que esta cediera por completo, la alabarda de la Unidad 01 llegó a su destino, permitiendo al Eva 02 hacerle frente a lo que sea que saliera de allí.

–La tengo. Gracias Liebling.

Al emerger de su capullo y liberarse de las restricciones de la jaula, el 8º Mensajero tenía una apariencia muy similar a la de un pez de los que habitan en las profundidades del lecho marino. Su cuerpo era bastante robusto, semejante a un balón de fútbol americano, en lugar de aletas laterales poseía dos brazos alargados, segmentados y planos, en cuyos extremos se ubicaban cinco protuberancias con la apariencia de artrópodos, haciendo las veces de dedos.

El extremo de su cuerpo era un poco alargado y terminaba en una cola parecida a la de una langosta, mientras que lo que representaría su cabeza era un poco plana y de forma triangular con dos cortos bigotes en el extremo. Su boca se ubicaba en la parte inferior y en sentido vertical en lugar de horizontal, sus labios estaban formados por cuatro pétalos en forma de lenguas, entre los cuales se hallaban delgadas y cortas protuberancias como tentáculos o bigotes.

En la parte superior de la cabeza, presentaba dos protuberancias con forma de hongos que podrían llegar a servir de antenas u orejas. Solo poseía dos enormes ojos, uno al lado del otro, de igual forma que un lenguado. La jaula fue completamente destruida, quedando solo la barra enganchada en los pies de la Unidad 02. El Mensajero se alejó un poco de la mole blanca, antes de arremeter hacía su cabeza.

–_Atención a todos, la nueva prioridad es neutralizar al Mensajero. –_ordenó Misato.

–No necesitabas decírmelo, ya estoy en ello.

Con mucha dificultad, debido a la incompatibilidad que representaba sostener con firmeza la alabarda empleando las tenazas, Asuka antepuso su arma entre la cabeza de su unidad y las fauces del ente.

–¡Fluch! ¡¿Quién fue el Idiot qué diseño esto?! –exclamó la germana apretando los dientes de frustración.

No solo debía superar las limitaciones del traje y el ambiente, sino que, además, se las tenía que ingeniar para poder empuñar su arma de manera eficiente y repeler a su enemigo. El forcejeo entre los dos titanes continuó sin que ninguno cediera ni un solo ápice, hasta que el Mensajero retrocedió levemente para atacar con sus extremidades.

Asuka aprovechó ese instante para contraatacar y evitar que el ente pudiera dañar las líneas refrigerantes o las de seguridad. Relajando un poco el brazo izquierdo, aplicó más fuerza en el derecho para intentar hacer un corte en la boca del Mensajero, pero a pesar de lograr conectar la hoja de su alabarda con la cavidad no produjo ni siquiera un solo rasguño.

–Scheiße, es más duro que Gaghiel. –indicó la ojiazul.

–_Debido a las condiciones en las que se desarrolló, su estructura molecular se ha distendido para permitirle resistir el intenso calor y la presión. Nuestras armas serán inútiles. –_señaló Ritsuko.

El contraataque de la Unidad 02 evitó que su rival dañara las líneas de refrigerante, pero a cambio la armadura que protegía la pierna izquierda sufrió grandes daños. Para fortuna de Asuka, con el fin de facilitarle la concentración, Kyoko había anulado la conexión a las dos piernas, una vez que aseguraron la jaula con los pies.

–_Perderá la pierna izquierda debido a la presión. –_anunció Maya.

–_Corta las conexiones nerviosas. –_solicitó la doctora Akagi.

–_Ya lo había hecho la piloto antes de que el Mensajero destruyera la jaula. –_informó Hyuga.

La presión ejercida por el magma, hizo colapsar la armadura alrededor de la pierna, evitando una fuga mayor de líquido refrigerante, pero aun así el flujo del mismo disminuía poniendo en riesgo tanto la integridad del equipamiento D-TYPE como la del Eva 02. Por su parte, el Mensajero se retiró para tomar distancia e iniciar una nueva embestida.

–Hölle, el refrigerante.

–_¡Eso es Asuka! Recuerda la lección del lunes._

–_«Cierto, la dilatación térmica nos ayudará.» –_coincidió Kyoko, tras ver el recuerdo de lo sucedido.

–Lo tengo Shinji.

Empleando el filo de su alabarda, Asuka cortó la línea de refrigerante que se conectaba a su brazo izquierdo. Luego lo sujetó con la tenaza de esa mano y se puso en guardia, esperando su oportunidad. El ente volvió a arremeter con vehemencia contra la Unidad 02, pero esta lo estaba esperando. El Mensajero embistió son sus brazos al frente, los cuales fueron desviados con la alabarda, despejando el camino para que el brazo izquierdo con la manguera refrigerante se introdujera en las fauces del enemigo.

–¡Trágate esto verdammter Bastard! Desvíen toda la presión y el flujo de refrigerante a la línea 3.

–_Por supuesto. ¡Dilatación térmica! Hazlo Maya. –_concordó la falsa rubia.

El brazo del Eva 02 ingresó hasta la garganta de la bestia, derramando todo el refrigerante en su interior, obligándolo a tragarlo. El cuerpo del Mensajero comenzó a inflamarse debido al volumen que el líquido ocupaba, mientras este movía de manera desesperada y descontrolada sus extremidades tratando de defenderse o contraatacar, logrando así dañar las líneas de refrigerante con sus dedos, aunque ya era tarde.

–Creo que es suficiente, redireccionen el flujo del refrigerante. –solicitó Asuka.

–_Las líneas de la 1 a la 4 han sido cortadas, no podrá sostener el peso de la Unidad 02 por mucho más tiempo. –_advirtió la Teniente Ibuki.

* * *

–¡Asuka! –exclamó Shinji al escuchar a la castaña.

–_«¡Vamos! ¡Tengo una idea!» –_indicó su progenitora.

Shinji no estaba esperando una autorización de su madre, pues sin dudarlo ya se había arrojado al magma, como si se tratara de un clavadista, desconectándose de su fuente de poder. Por su parte, su progenitora se estaba concentrando para materializar un Campo AT que solo envolviera el cuerpo de la Unidad 01, dejando desprotegidas las restricciones y su armadura.

–_«Resiste por favor.»_

–_«Después de esto, ya no tendrás dudas de lo que sientes por ella.» –_pensó internamente Yui sin compartirlo con su hijo_– «No te preocupes, Kyoko la protegerá hasta que lleguemos.» –_le aseguró después.

–_«Lo sé perfectamente, pero si la línea se corta nunca podrán salir de allí y Kyoko ya no podrá ayudarla cuando su batería se agote.» –_respondió el piloto.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en lo profundo de la grieta, la batalla estaba llegando a su abrupto final. El choque térmico en el cuerpo del Mensajero se estaba ocupando de eliminarlo. Mientras su interior buscaba comprimirse gracias al refrigerante, el exterior se mantenía expandido como consecuencia del líquido que contenía y el magma a su alrededor que le impedía revertirlo.

Gracias a este conflicto, los músculos y el esqueleto del ente comenzaron a desgarrarse y dividirlo internamente, lo que comprometía su tolerancia a la presión del ambiente. Finalmente, la tensión interna fue tal, que su cuerpo comenzó a fracturarse permitiendo que el magma lo fuera consumiendo sin misericordia, dejando expuesto su núcleo, el cual implosionó sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

–_El enemigo ha sido eliminado. –_anunció Makoto.

–_Aceleren el ascenso antes de que la línea se corte. –_ordenó la Capitana Katsuragi.

–_Lentamente. –_señaló Ritsuko_– O el cable no resistirá._

–¡Ganamos! –celebró la germana_– «Pero no creo que lleguemos a la superficie._»_ –_le dijo a su madre.

–_«Lo lamento mein Kleiner Engel. Si la línea se corta, solo podré protegerte mientras dure la batería.»_

–_«Lo sé Mutter, lo entiendo. Si me proteges será una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero si no lo haces, será rápida, aunque horrible.» –_aseguró la pelirroja_– «Solo lamento el no poder volver __a ver__ a Shinji y nuevamente ocasionarle dolor.»_

A pesar de que la aceleración del ascenso fue lenta, la tensión ejercida sumada a la presión y el calor del magma estaban debilitando cada vez más la línea que aún quedaba del refrigerante. Aún faltaban unos 1480m para poder recuperar a la Unidad 02, cuando la manguera empezó a deformarse. En el improvisado centro de monitoreo de la operación, estaban completamente concentrados en recuperar y rescatar a Asuka, como para notar que el Eva 01 ya no se encontraba en el borde de la grieta.

La deformación de la línea terminó por llegar a su límite y empezó a desgarrarse, haciendo que el Eva 02 sufriera pequeñas sacudidas a medida que iba cediendo, lo cual le indicaba a la ojiazul que ya todo había terminado. Ella no pensaba en las opciones que le había dado su madre, en lugar de eso, solo podía pensar en los sentimientos que tenía hacia cierta persona muy especial para ella. Con mucho dolor, pesar y tristeza, Asuka decidió que su nombre fuera su última palabra y lo susurró:

–Shinji.

–_¡ASUKA!_

Fue el llamado desesperado de Shinji, tras provocarle una fuerte sacudida a la Unidad 02 al detener abruptamente su caída tomándola con su mano derecha de los restos de la línea refrigerante del equipamiento D-TYPE, mientras que con la izquierda se aferraba al otro extremo para poder ser rescatados.

–¡SHINJI! –exclamó ella con sorpresa y alegría.

–_«Creo que esa es una buena prueba de cuanto te quiere.» –_indicó Kyoko.

–_«Er will mich nicht, er liebt mich, und ich liebt ihn zu.» –_le corrigió su hija– Eres un baka. Mi baka.

* * *

Recién en ese momento se percataron de lo que Shinji a bordo de la Unidad 01 había hecho en el improvisado centro de monitoreo. Nuevamente la tensión disminuyó en la habitación, pero se habría una nueva preocupación, en qué estado se encontraba el piloto al no tener ninguna protección.

–Quiero que me digan el estado del piloto de la Unidad 01. ¡AHORA MISMO! –bramó Misato muy alterada.

–Su temperatura está en 45ºC, su ritmo cardíaco está acelerado y a punto de superar los parámetros de seguridad. –informó Maya.

–_Misato, estoy bien. –_intervino Shinji transmitiendo un poco de tranquilidad_– Pero aceleren el ascenso antes de que mi batería se agote._

–¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? –cuestionó su tutora.

–_No tenía tiempo para pensar, solo para actuar. Dejemos esta discusión para después._

–No se detectan lesiones. No sé cómo lo está haciendo, pero no parece estar sufriendo por el contacto directo de su unidad con el magma a pesar de que su sincronización está en sus valores normales. –señaló Ritsuko con incredulidad.

–Su Campo AT ha sido desplegado doctora. –agregó el Teniente Hyuga.

–_¡¿Quieren dejar de hablar y sacarnos de aquí de una buena vez?!_ –protestó Asuka al salir de la ensoñación en la que entró al ser salvada por su novio–_ Recuerden que Shinji no cuenta con un refrigerante, cuanto más tiempo pase, mayor será el riesgo de que termine cocinándose hervido en LCL._

–Ya la escucharon, aceleren el ascenso. Hablaremos de esto cuando estén a salvo. –indicó la ojimarrón poniendo fin a la discusión.

Sin perder más tiempo, el proceso de extracción de las dos unidades se aceleró, pues las líneas habían sido cerradas por el agarre del Eva 01, con lo cual podrían resistir la exigencia. El ascenso de los últimos metros, sólo demandaría una tercera parte del tiempo que empleó la Unidad 02 para descender.

* * *

Cuando la mole violeta emergió del magma se pudo apreciar el daño que había sufrido su armadura, esta se encontraba completamente carcomida en algunas partes y otras se estaban fusionando con los restos del magma. De los alerones y el cuerno ornamental apenas quedaba un leve rastro. Sus característicos colores ya no estaban presentes, fueron reemplazados por el negro de las partes quemadas y el incandescente del metal caliente mezclado con la roca fundida.

Por su parte, el equipamiento D-TYPE de la Unidad 02 solo presentaba el daño producto de la batalla y algunos restos de magma sobre su cabeza, hombros y la punta de los pies, el cual se estaba escurriendo de manera peligrosa a su alrededor. Salir de su Eva fue sencillo para Asuka, pero Shinji debió recurrir a la expulsión de emergencia, debido a la alta temperatura de la armadura de la Unidad 01.

La placa que cubría el recinto del Entry Plug salió despedida para permitir que este fuera expulsado con fuerza, evitando que entrara en contacto con los restos de magma o la incandescente armadura. La cápsula cayó a unos cuantos metros de donde el Eva descansaba, permitiendo que su piloto sea socorrido por los equipos de rescate. Tras recibir un poco de atención, Asuka no lo dudó y corrió hacia donde su novio era atendido por el personal médico de NERV.

Shinji se encontraba en buen estado, solo muy acalorado, lo cual tenía completamente sorprendidos a quienes lo estaban revisando. Lo primero que hizo el adolescente, fue dar un largo trago a una botella de agua que le ofrecieron para refrescarse, luego se roció gran parte de su contenido sobre la cabeza. Afortunadamente, a pesar de estar muy acalorado, el morocho no necesitaba ayuda para ponerse de pie y subir en la ambulancia.

Pero al ponerse de pie, Shinji pudo divisar una rojiza melena que se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba. Los médicos y enfermeros, se habían apartado un poco para aprovechar a evaluar su estado físico al desplazarse. Él pasó entre ellos para corroborar quien se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba y al confirmarlo no dudo en salir corriendo a su encuentro.

Los dos adolescentes aminoraron su marcha cuando pudieron ver claramente los ojos del otro. Al estar frente a frente, Asuka sorprendió a su novio con una fuerte cachetada.

–Baka, eso fue por imprudente. –reprendió ella– Y esto es por salvarme.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o responder, la germana le comió la boca con un intenso y profundo beso a la vez que abrazaba su espalda con la siniestra y retenía su nuca enredando los dedos de su diestra en su cabello. Shinji no opuso resistencia y correspondió con creces, envolviendo su cintura y apegándola contra su cuerpo. El beso no fue tan largo como les habría gustado, pero era entendible, pues ambos estaban agitados por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

–Lo siento, pero en cuanto pensé que te podía perder no pude detenerme a pensar y decidí actuar. –indicó Shinji.

–Lo sé, te entiendo, yo habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado en tu lugar.

–No, no creo que lo entiendas Asuka. Cuando sentí que podía perderte, me di cuenta que yo …

Empezó negando el varón, pero se detuvo un instante, pues, aunque no tenía dudas en cuanto a lo que estaba por decir, se sentía algo culpable por no poder hacerlo en un momento más tranquilo y en lo posible, más romántico. Asuka estaba ansiosa por que él terminara de hablar, pues creía saber lo que estaba por decir, ya que, ahora no tenía dudas de que era lo mismo que ella quería compartir con él.

–Te amo Asuka. –pronunció en alemán con determinación, clavando sus orbes azules con intensidad en los de su amada de tonalidad más clara.

La respuesta de la aludida llegó a través de un tierno y dulce beso, que, tras ser correspondido con igual sentimiento, se intensificó por unos breves segundos, antes de terminar con la misma dulzura con la que inició.

–Mi baka… –inició Asuka con dulzura y afecto en la voz– … te dije que lo sabía. Yo también me di cuenta de lo mismo cuando vi la muerte frente a mis ojos. –aseguró y le dio otro tierno, pero corto beso– Te amo Shinji.

Nuevamente se fundieron en un beso, en el cual buscaron transmitir ese sentimiento que había estado presente entre ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al cual recién hoy fueron capaces de llamarlo como lo que realmente era. Tan ensimismados estaban en su hermoso e íntimo momento, que se olvidaron completamente de donde se encontraban. Solo existían ellos y nada más.

No se dieron cuenta, de que alguien se les había acercado y sido testigo privilegiado de su confesión. Misato no quería interrumpirlos, pero tenían algunas cosas que hacer antes de poder dejarlos disfrutar plenamente de este nuevo nivel de relación alcanzado.

–Esa es la declaración de amor más romántica que he visto en mi vida. –aseguró con una sonrisa que reflejaba ternura y un poco de picardía, provocando que los adolescentes se sobresaltaran un poco e interrumpieran el ósculo– Lamento interrumpir este hermoso momento chicos, pero recuerdo que alguien quería darse una ducha de agua fría para refrescarse. Supongo que van a compartirla, ¿no?

Los dos pilotos asintieron muy sonrojados, pero no se separaron, al contrario, antes de responder a su superior y tutora, se dieron un nuevo dulce y corto beso. Tras la última unión de labios, los adolescentes se pusieron uno al lado del otro, abrazados por la cintura, con la cabeza de Asuka apoyada en el hombro de Shinji y la de este sobre la de ella, caminado así hasta la pelimorada.

–De acuerdo, vamos. –dijeron al unísono.

Los tres se subieron al vehículo en el que la ojimarrón había arribado al lugar, en el cual, Ritsuko los estaba esperando y partieron rumbo a las instalaciones del Centro de Sismología del Monte Asama.

* * *

Por cuestiones de seguridad, los dos adolescentes se ducharon en el vestidor femenino, a lo cual los pilotos no opusieron ninguna resistencia, sino que más bien lo agradecieron, pues les servía de excusa, aunque el establecimiento contaba con vestuarios separados por género. Pero no quedó allí, sino que incluso compartieron la ducha. No intercambiaron más que besos y caricias, sin embargo, fue suficiente para mantener la temperatura elevada a pesar de emplear el agua helada.

Luego de su no tan refrescante ducha y cambiarse a sus uniformes de NERV, dado que era lo único que tenían disponible en el lugar, los dos elegidos se reunieron con Misato, Ritsuko, Maya y Makoto, para realizar el informe de la operación. Durante el mismo, la Capitana Katsuragi reprendió a Shinji por su imprudencia al rescatar a Asuka, aunque no fue muy severa, pues luego de oír la declaración de amor del morocho, comprendió que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, además, reconocía que ella podría haber actuado de forma similar de haber estado en su posición.

Sin embargo, la imprudencia del piloto de la Unidad 01, no quedó sin un castigo, pues no solo se expuso a él mismo, sino también a un activo muy valioso y difícil de reemplazar para NERV, este consistió en la reducción de la suma que se depositaba en su cuenta semanalmente en un 70% durante dos meses. A su vez, los montos que cubriría su tarjeta de identificación estarían limitados a solo 10 mil ¥ diarios, algo que no afectó mucho al adolescente, pues tampoco era de gastar mucho y de ser necesario, su novia podría cubrir gastos mayores.

Pero no todo fueron malas noticias y reprimendas, dado que Shinji fue ascendido a Capitán como recompensa por rescatar a la Unidad 02 y su piloto. En cuanto a Asuka, debido a la valentía demostrada y arriesgar su vida al enfrentarse con el 8º Mensajero, ella recibió un ascenso a Mayor, claro que esto aún no le daba un rango equivalente al de Misato o Ritsuko, pero sí era superior a los técnicos del puente.

Una vez completados los protocolos y redactado el informe, se dio por finalizada la reunión. Ritsuko junto a los Tenientes y el resto del personal se ocuparían del transporte de las unidades para dar inicio a las reparaciones de las mismas. Misato y los pilotos se quedarían en el lugar para disfrutar de las aguas termales como una recompensa extra y por no haber podido asistir al viaje escolar, todo gracias a las facilidades de logística en caso de necesitar ser transportados al GeoFront. Rei también sería beneficiada con esta recompensa y ya se encontraba en camino en compañía de Pen-Pen.

* * *

El complejo de las aguas termales del Monte Asama, resultó ser una edificación muy amplia de unas dos plantas, bastante sencillo de estilo Ryokan. Gracias a NERV, Misato logró que reservaran todo el lugar solo para ellos y algunos agentes de la sección 2, para brindarles seguridad, quienes se alojarían en las habitaciones de la periferia en planta baja, dejando el primer piso a disposición de los pilotos y su tutora.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al lugar, fue seleccionar habitaciones, la ojimarrón pretendía que todos compartieran una para tener a sus pupilos vigilados, pero Asuka no lo permitió. La pelirroja incluso se las ingenió para que el cuarto que compartiría con su novio se encontrara a dos del que usarían su tutora y Rei, con la excusa de que esos dos fueran usados como un gran salón compartido, gracias a la remoción de los fusuma que los dividían.

Dichas habitaciones eran equivalentes a la que le correspondía a la ojimarrón en el apartamento en donde vivían, pero con otras comodidades. Tenía un amplio ventanal que daba a un balcón individual, en el centro del cuarto una mesa cuadrada baja de madera, rodeada de almohadones para sentarse, todo ello se podía guardar en el oshiire a la hora de dormir para colocar los futones que allí se alojaban.

Luego de instalarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, procedieron a acondicionar ellos mismos los dos cuartos que les servirían de salón para hacer tiempo mientras esperaban la llegada de Rei. En el centro del recinto, juntaron las cuatro mesas que tenían disponibles de las habitaciones que ocupaban, pues esta noche tendría un gran banquete para celebrar que habían derrotado a Sandalphon, como llamaron al 8º Mensajero, el hecho de que no hubiera habido que lamentar bajas, pero sobre todo la declaración de amor de la pareja de pilotos.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, la pelimorada y sus tutelados se encontraban en la entrada del onsens ya cambiados en las Yukatas que les proporcionaba el establecimiento, esperando por su compañera y el plumífero. No pasó mucho tiempo para que fueran capaces de divisar a la ojirroja caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos con Pen-Pen en sus brazos. Ni bien el ave percibió al resto de sus compañeros se liberó del agarre de Rei y corrió en su dirección. Al pasar junto al trío no se molestó en saludarlos deteniéndose justo en la entrada y comenzando a buscar a los lados casi con desesperación.

–A nosotros también nos da gusto verte pajarraco. –indicó Asuka con rencor en la voz– Si estás buscando las aguas termales debes ir por el pasillo de la derecha hasta que llegues al otro lado del complejo, a esta altura más o menos, debes usar el de los varones.

El ave la miró por un segundo y asintió tanto en agradecimiento como demostrando que había captado la indirecta de que la pelirroja no quería verlo por el sector femenino. Shinji decidió seguirlo para asegurarse que no se metiera en problemas ni se perdiera, dejando que su novia y la ojimarrón acompañaran a Rei hasta las habitaciones, para que dejara sus cosas y se cambiara.

* * *

Mientras la peliazul se cambiaba a una Yukata, Misato aprovechó la oportunidad de estar un momento a solas con Asuka para indagar en sus planes para la noche.

–Bien, dime que es lo que estás tramando.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. Estoy segura de que planeas recompensar a Shinji por lo que hizo hoy, sin olvidar su declaración de amor. –insistió la mujer.

–Oh, eso. –inició Asuka con algo de rubor en sus mejillas– Es bueno que lo preguntes, pues la verdad no sabía cómo abordar el tema, y recuerdo que te prometí que hablaría contigo antes de hacerlo. He decidido que, si Shinji está de acuerdo, estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

–¡Eehh! –exclamó sorprendida Misato, pero se recompuso rápidamente– ¿Te refieres a que tú y Shinji…

–Ja Misato, él y yo haremos el amor. –interrumpió la germana rodando los ojos con algo de fastidio, pues su tutora no lo estaba poniendo sencillo.

–Maldición, si fuera otro momento, podría esforzarme más en convencerte de esperar. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, no creo poder encontrar ningún buen argumento.

–Es bueno que lo asumas y nos evites una discusión inútil. –aseguró la pelirroja– Te garantizo que estoy muy segura de mi relación con Shinji. Este sentimiento que tenemos el uno por el otro ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, solo que aún no lo reconocíamos como tal. Eventualmente, de una u otra manera habríamos llegado a este punto. Como ya te he dicho anteriormente, estamos exponiendo el pellejo allí afuera y creo que, si somos lo suficientemente maduros para arriesgarnos así, también lo somos para tener relaciones. –argumentó con seguridad– No es solo para satisfacer nuestra curiosidad o los impulsos hormonales, sino la manifestación final y definitiva del amor que tenemos el uno por el otro.

El monólogo de Asuka, terminó de demostrarle a Misato que tan maduros eran sus protegidos. Por lo que ya no le quedaron ganas de intentar convencerla de contenerse o esperar más tiempo. Además, entendía muy bien cómo se sentían y no dudaba de que el amor que se profesaban era genuino y sin segundas intenciones. Por lo cual, lo único que podía hacer por sus pupilos era aconsejarlos para que su primera experiencia fuera grata.

–Bueno, puedo apreciar que ya has tomado tu decisión, pero aún no sabes qué opina Shinji. –indicó la ojimarrón– Aun así, mi deber como tu tutora y amiga es asesorarte para que estén preparados. ¿Ya sabes que usarán para cuidarse?

–De hecho, ya lo tengo cubierto. Mari me ayudó con eso.

–¿Mari te aconsejó al respecto?

–No. Tuve una idea para cubrir ese asunto que hablé con ella y gracias a sus recursos pudimos desarrollar un nuevo método 100% eficaz. Debido a nuestra alta fertilidad por la exposición al LCL, las pastillas anticonceptivas son mucho menos eficientes que con el resto, y los profilácticos pueden fallar o romperse. Por eso le sugerí a Mari recurrir a la tecnología, y en solo unos días, me envió un paquete con los resultados.

–¿En qué consiste? –consultó Misato con interés– Si es que puedo saberlo.

–Claro, hace unos días, la doctora Akagi me inyectó una pequeña cápsula con nanobots, los cuales rodean al óvulo fertilizado o no, para impedir que este se adhiera al útero hasta que llega el periodo y son eliminados junto con él. Debo volver a inyectarme una nueva cápsula cada seis meses. –explicó la ojiazul.

–Sorprendente. ¿Podrías conseguirme una de esas cápsulas para mí?

–Cuando volvamos a Tokio-3 te la daré, Mari envió varías por si tu o Ritsuko querían probarlas. Ahora, ¿qué tal si me das algunos consejos? –solicitó Asuka con algo de vergüenza.

De manera fraternal, la pelimorada la envolvió con su brazo por los hombros como buscando intimidad y que el diálogo fuera más íntimo, aprovechando también para molestarla un poco. Y antes de poder aconsejarla, indagó un poco en su intimidad, con preguntas incómodas sobre si se masturbaba o no. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al conocer qué tan lejos habían llegado sus protegidos.

–Vaya, no me esperaba que hubieran llegado a intimar a ese nivel. Pero creo que es mejor así, ya que no se sentirán cohibidos cuando den el siguiente paso y estarán más relajados. Tu primera vez puede ser algo incómoda y dolorosa para ti, si estás tensa o no tienes la suficiente lubricación, así que procura no omitir el juego previo. –recomendó Misato.

–Entiendo, lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.

La conversación llegó a su fin justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento, Rei salió de la habitación que compartiría con su tutora y Pen-Pen, ya cambiada. Las tres féminas se encaminaron a las aguas termales. Para la peliazul no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que sus compañeras presentaban un leve rubor en sus rostros, el cual era más evidente en Asuka.

* * *

El estanque de las aguas termales estaba dividido en dos por una muralla de cañas, la cual se elevaba unos 2 metros. En el sector de los varones, solo se encontraban Shinji y Pen-Pen, mientras que el de las mujeres estaba a la entera disposición de la ojimarrón y las chicas. El que solo ellos lo estuvieran usando, permitía que hablaran con comodidad entre ellos a pesar de la división.

Así fue como los adolescentes se enteraron de que Misato había sido la única sobreviviente de la expedición Katsuragi a la Antártida, donde se originó el Segundo Impacto, cuando Asuka preguntó el origen de la cicatriz que le atravesaba el pecho en diagonal, desde el espacio entre sus senos hasta por debajo del derecho. Luego de un buen rato disfrutando de las aguas y conversaciones triviales, la germana consideró aprovechar que eran los únicos en las termas para reunirse con su novio en el sector masculino.

–¿Les molesta si intercambio lugares con Pen-Pen?

–Por mí no hay problema. Además, no quiero que mi bebé presencie sus cochinadas. –respondió Misato con una pícara sonrisa.

–No vamos a hacer nada de eso. Al menos no si ustedes pueden oírnos. –susurró la ojiazul la última parte– ¿Y a ti Rei? –consultó tratando de desviar el tema.

–No veo inconvenientes en ello.

Shinji no se enteró del tema de conversación del que sus compañeras hablaban, pues se había ido a sentar en la orilla contraria a la muralla para refrescarse, hasta que fue sorprendido por su novia que lo abrazó desde atrás.

–¡Asuka! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Te extrañé. Deberíamos haber ingresado juntos desde el principio.

–Recuerda que no te gusta compartir el baño con él. –señaló Shinji apuntando al plumífero.

–Cierto. Oye Pen-Pen, Misato quiere que vayas para el otro lado con ella y Rei.

El ave se retiró con tranquilidad dejando a la pareja sola. Asuka no perdió el tiempo y se reposicionó sentándose en el regazo de su novio, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, para dar inicio a una pequeña sesión de besos dejando que sus sexos se rozaran, mientras sus lenguas bailaban entre sí. Antes de ir más lejos, se volvieron a introducir en las termas, con la ojiazul recostada sobre Shinji, que la envolvía con sus brazos por la cintura.

Cuando el atardecer dio paso a la noche, Misato habló desde el otro lado de la cerca:

–Bien chicos. Creo que es suficiente calor por un día, mejor vamos saliendo, así disfrutamos del banquete de celebración.

–Hai. –respondió la pajera.

Del otro lado de la valla, Rei y Pen-Pen asintieron con la cabeza. Luego de secarse y colocarse sus Yukatas, el grupo se reunió en la puerta de las termas para dirigirse al segundo nivel, donde se hallaban sus habitaciones y el salón compartido. Misato aprovechó el momento, para separar a Shinji de Asuka y hablar un poco con él, de igual forma que ya lo había hecho con la pelirroja.

Para no ponerlo muy nervioso, la pelimorada omitió decirle de los planes de su novia, solo le informó que ya sabía lo que habían estado haciendo. Le recomendó que si iban más lejos no descuidara el juego previo, pues ayudaría a reducir la intensidad del dolor que Asuka podía llegar a sentir. Esto no solo provocó temor en Shinji, sino también un marcado sonrojo por volver a hablar de estos temas con su tutora.

* * *

Durante la cena, Misato no dejó pasar la oportunidad de bromear un poco con Asuka y Shinji por la confesión de amor que protagonizaron al salir de sus Evas. También se encargó de contarle con lujos de detalles todo a Rei. A la pareja no le molesto en lo absoluto, pero se sintieron bastante avergonzados por ser el tema central del banquete, sobre todo por las insinuaciones de su tutora, una vez que la cerveza empezó a hacerle efecto.

Todos disfrutaron de la comida y la compañía, incluso Pen-Pen, a quien le sirvieron una gran variedad de pescados, exclusivamente para él. Lo único que faltó fue un poco de música para que la velada estuviera completa, pero eso no impidió que todos se entretuvieran y la pasaran muy bien.

La celebración continuó hasta cerca de las 23hs, momento en que decidieron ponerle fin e irse a descansar para recuperar energías. Además, aún tenían todo el día de mañana para aprovechar las termas, el principal atractivo del lugar, dado que recién el viernes volverían a Tokio-3.

* * *

Una vez en su cuarto, Shinji se encargó de preparar los futones que compartirían. Por su parte Asuka debía buscar la ropa para dormir, pero en lugar de hacer eso, se quedó contemplando cómo el varón realizaba su tarea, mientras pensaba cómo le diría a su amado que estaba lista para tener su primera vez. Finalmente, optó por simplemente desnudarse y mientras lo ayudaba a quedar en igualdad de condiciones decirle sus intenciones para esta noche.

Cuando el morocho terminó de acomodar los futones y se dio la vuelta para observar a su novia, esta dejó caer su Yukata y comenzó a caminar de manera sensual hacia él con un hipnótico contoneo de caderas. Shinji estaba sin palabras ante la vista que le ofrecía el escultural cuerpo de la germana, quien, al llegar hasta él, no le dio tiempo a decir nada y envolviendo su cuello con los brazos lo atrajo a un profundo beso.

El ósculo fue ganando intensidad al igual que iniciaron las caricias, aunque las de Asuka estaban enfocadas en eliminar las barreras que impedían el contacto directo de piel con piel. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos quedaran completamente desnudos.

–Creo que la vista fue de tu agrado. –observó Asuka con sensualidad.

–Definitivamente, pero también influyó que estaba esperando que aprovechemos la privacidad. –indicó Shinji con voz ronca.

–Puedes estar seguro de ello.

Nuevamente se fundieron en un beso mientras se desplazaban hasta el futón para estar más cómodos y dar rienda sueltas a su pasión. Una vez que estuvieron recostados sobre las cobijas con ella sobre él, la ojiazul procedió a decirle sus intenciones:

–Shinji, estoy lista, quiero que hoy lleguemos hasta el final. Quiero que hagamos el amor.

–¿Estás segura?

–Completamente, ya no tengo ninguna duda sobre nuestros sentimientos. Lo de hoy no solo me confirmó que nos amamos de manera sincera y desinteresada, sino también lo cerca que estamos de la muerte en cada batallas. –indicó ella con un poco de temor, pero también con seguridad en sus palabras– Sé que entre los dos podremos hacerle frente a ello, pero no podemos negar que existe la posibilidad de que, algún día el enemigo o las circunstancias nos superen. Hoy demostraste que estás dispuesto a morir por mí al igual que yo lo estoy por ti. –aseguró con una leve sonrisa dándole un corto beso antes de continuar– Quiero que aprovechemos para experimentar todo lo que la vida tiene para ofrecernos, y esta es una parte de ella, que, aunque aún puede ser algo pronto para que vivamos dada nuestra edad, yo ya me siento lista para realizarla contigo si tú también estás dispuesto.

–Entiendo, creo que yo también estoy listo para que demos este paso juntos. Y no lo digo solo por satisfacer mis impulsos hormonales, realmente quiero expresarte mi amor de esta manera tan íntima, que nos volvamos uno en cuerpo y alma.

–Lo sé mi baka, eso es lo que quiero que hagamos, quiero demostrarte mi amor entregándome a ti en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

_**¡ADVERTENCIA! LES PUEDO CONFIRMAR QUE LO QUE SIGUE ES UN LEMOON. PROCEDA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. HA SIDO ADVERTIDO**_

* * *

Asuka rozó los labios del varón con suavidad y ternura, inmediatamente él le correspondió de igual manera, a la vez que le acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza provocando que su piel se erizara con ansiedad. La pelirroja inició un movimiento de vaivén generando la mutua estimulación de sus sexos, además del roce entre sus pezones, los cuales ya estaban completamente erectos, al mismo tiempo que la emoción y alegría en el miembro del morocho derivó en firmeza y robustez.

Cuando la intensidad del ósculo aminoró debido a la necesidad de aire, con elegancia y sutileza, Shinji llevó a la ojiazul a un lado para quedar sobre ella. Luego de afirmarse sobre sus codos y rodillas, para no recargarle todo su peso, él trazó un camino de besos hasta su oreja derecha, donde se entretuvo un momento succionándole el lóbulo. En agradecimiento ella lo retenía acariciando la espalda con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se enredaba en sus cabellos.

–Me enciende que tomes la iniciativa. –le susurró ella en el oído.

En lugar de responder, el varón prosiguió con su recorrido de besos descendiendo por su cuello hasta los hombros, desde allí continuó hacia la clavícula, a la que también le dedicó especial atención. Con sus labios delineó el contorno superior del seno, logrando que su amada se estremeciera de anticipación ante lo que podía continuar, pero al alcanzar el espacio entre los pechos mantuvo el rumbo para llegar al otro monte, cuya cúspide reclamó como propia a través de sus labios y lengua.

El pezón fue sometido por las atenciones del japonés y Asuka no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de satisfacción, solo se limitó a mantener el contacto con su amado y disfrutar de la estimulación. Shinji sumó su mano izquierda para no descuidar al seno derecho, obteniendo un nuevo gemido de satisfacción mezclado con sorpresa por parte de la germana, antes de reanudar su recorrido rumbo a su última parada.

Al llegar al vientre de la fémina, el varón se entretuvo con su ombligo un momento a la vez que retomó las atenciones sobre el pezón izquierdo con la diestra. Por su parte, Asuka debió conformarse con mantener su mano derecha sobre la cabellera del morocho, dejando que la siniestra colaborara en las atenciones sobre su pecho, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la fuente de su estimulación sobre dicha zona.

Finalmente, Shinji alcanzó su objetivo principal, comprobando que el tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar del trayecto había valido la pena, pues la femineidad de su amada brillaba por lo húmeda que se encontraba. Otorgándole un leve descanso a la germana, procedió a posicionarle las piernas sobre sus hombros para facilitar el acceso a su vulva.

Tras reposicionarse, el ojiazul volvió a llevar sus manos a los pechos de la pelirroja, mientras le consentía el muslo izquierdo trazando un camino de besos rumbo a sus labios inferiores. Asuka simplemente se dejó hacer sin oponer ninguna resistencia, pues estaba sumida en un mar de sensaciones y estimulación.

–¡SHINJI! –exclamó ella entre gemidos cuando sintió su lengua probar los jugos sobre su intimidad.

Sin detener su marcha, el aludido empezó a engullir la zona tratando de beber el dulce néctar, fruto de las atenciones que había estado dedicando a su amada. Además de continuar jadeando de placer, la fémina no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estrujar las sábanas entre sus dedos abrumada por la estimulación que estaba recibiendo en su sexualidad.

Shinji prosiguió con su devoción introduciendo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, llevando a la ojiazul al borde del límite, dado que en esta ocasión solo se estaba limitando a disfrutar. Cuando desvió su atención hacia su punto más sensible, la pelirroja pudo vislumbrar que no tardaría mucho en llegar a su liberación, pero no queriendo hacerlo sola, hizo uso de toda su voluntad y orgullos para alejarlo con sus piernas.

–Ha… tu baka haha… parece que hoy estas inspirado ha… –indicó Asuka entre jadeos– Se siente realmente bien, pero no quiero ser la única que se divierta.

–Bueno, esto solo era el principio. –aseguró él con una sensual sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios.

–Mi turno.

Anunció la germana antes de impulsarlo con sus piernas para dejarlo tendido de espaldas, y cual si de una felina se tratara gatear hasta él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sujeto su erecto miembro con una mano y le dio una pequeña probada a la cabeza con la lengua, comprobando que estaba tan excitado como ella al sentir el gusto de su presemen, provocando que su novio se estremeciera ante la caricia.

Al contemplar su reacción, Asuka procedió a devolverle el favor. Primero lo recorrió con su lengua a la vez que lo lubricaba, obteniendo palpitaciones de la hombría de su amado como recompensa. Shinji comenzó a jadear ante el placer que estaba experimentando. Al oírlo, ella sonrió con satisfacción antes de introducirlo en su boca, mientras lo acariciaba con sus manos.

Una vez que le envolvió la punta con sus labios, comenzó a acariciarla con su lengua y desplazar sus manos sobre su tronco con firmeza. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su cabeza acompañó el ritmo de sus manos, engullendo hasta la mitad de su longitud. Luego de unos cuantos movimientos, Shinji sintió que pronto alcanzaría su clímax y se lo hizo saber:

–Asuka, yo… –logró susurrar entre sus jadeos.

Comprendiendo perfectamente que era lo que intentaba decir, la aludida detuvo sus movimientos, se relamió los labios e indicó:

–Bien, ahora estamos a mano, terminemos juntos.

Sin dejar que se levantara, gateó sobre él hasta llegar hasta su rostro para darle un corto beso. Luego se reposicionó, prácticamente sentándose sobre su cara y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sin mediar palabras retomó sus acciones previas, a lo que Shinji no lo dudó y también comenzó a complacerla con su boca. Con los primeros movimientos daba la impresión que se estaban ayudando mutuamente, pero al ir subiendo la intensidad, empezó a parecer que, en su lugar, estaban compitiendo por hacer terminar al otro antes.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su límite, emitieron un fuerte gemido ahogado en el sexo de su pareja en señal de advertencia. Solo bastaron otras dos estimulaciones para que se derramaran inundando la boca del otro, mientras se convulsionaban en un intenso orgasmo. Apenas tuvieron los reflejos suficientes para no separar sus labios de la intimidad ajena y así evitar derramar el fruto de sus atenciones.

Ni bien pudieron recuperarse y comenzar a pensar con algo más de claridad, procedieron a limpiar los restos con sus lenguas, además de intentar restaurar la excitación para dar el siguiente paso. El primero en responder fue Shinji, cuyo miembro rápidamente recuperó su vigor, ante lo cual la ojiazul detuvo sus acciones, apartándose de su amado para recostarse un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento. El morocho se reubicó a la par de ella y le acarició con ternura el rostro.

–¿Lista para seguir o cambiaste de opinión?

–Solo dame otro minuto, todavía estoy algo sensible allí abajo.

El varón le acarició el rostro con ternura y suavidad situándose sobre ella, cómo cuando iniciaron el juego previo, le apartó algunos mechones de la cara y procedió a besarla con dulzura. Asuka correspondió el ósculo envolviéndole el cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo más a ella y separando sus labios, sumó su lengua para intensificarlo, logrando así volver a encender la pasión entre ellos.

También el roce entre sus cuerpos, acentuado en sus sexos, se hizo presente, gracias a Shinji que con el impulso de sus pies y apoyado en sus codos comenzó un movimiento de ida y vuelta. Continuaron así, provocándose mutuamente e intensificando el beso hasta que la necesidad de aire los obligó a por lo menos separar sus labios.

–Creo que ya estoy lista. –anunció ella entre jadeos.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó el ojiazul susurrando– Podemos esperar un poco más. –ofreció dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

–No, si seguimos así simplemente volveremos a terminar solo con los roces y no lo haremos. Solo ve despacio.

–¿No prefieres ir tu arriba?

–Confío en ti. Además, podría llegar a resbalar o perder el equilibrio haciendo que sea más doloroso.

–De acuerdo, aquí voy. –anunció él con un poco de duda.

Con mucho cuidado, Shinji se reincorporó para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Asuka, la cual las separó un poco más a la vez que flexionaba las rodillas para facilitarle el acceso. El morocho se apoyó con sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja, acercó su pelvis a la de ella y tras asegurarse de afirmar correctamente su peso en sus piernas y el brazo izquierdo, tomando su falo con la diestra lo alineó con la húmeda entrada de su novia.

Lo frotó un poco en el sexo de la ojiazul, no por provocarla, sino para asegurarse de lubricarlo un poco, obteniendo algunos gemidos y protestas de ella. Finalmente, la miró una última vez a los ojos en busca de reafirmar su consentimiento ante lo que estaban por hacer, pero en un muy breve acto de raciocinio se detuvo abruptamente y retrocedió.

–Asuka, ¿no deberíamos usar algo para cuidarnos?

–Descuida, lo tengo cubierto. Quiero que disfrutemos esto completamente y sin barreras.

–¿Pero y qué hay de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual? –consultó el japonés.

–Mi Baka, ni tu ni yo tenemos nada de eso. –respondió la germana con una sonrisa y un leve dejo de molestia en la voz.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Con todos los estudios a los que nos han sometido en NERV, ya nos lo hubieran informado o dado algún tratamiento. Ahora, enfócate en esto y continua por favor.

–Lo haré, si sientes dolor me dices y nos detenemos.

Ella no respondió simplemente le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Retomando sus acciones, Shinji rozó de arriba hacia abajo los labios inferiores de su amada con la cabeza de su pene, intentando separarlos para comenzar la penetración. Tras un par de movimientos logró separarlos para ingresar solo un poco, ante lo cual los dos se sorprendieron por la sensación que experimentaron.

Para el morocho fue muy agradable a la vez que estimulante, apreciar como la suave y húmeda intimidad de su compañera le rodeaba completamente la punta de su virilidad. Pero para Asuka, fue una mezcla entre la incomodidad y un placer superior al que experimentaba cuando él usaba su lengua o los dedos, esto la llenaba completamente, enviando impulsos eléctricos a su columna que la hacían estremecerse.

Shinji empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas para retirarse, aunque no por completo y luego volver a entrar, con cada movimiento iba un poquito más adentro, dando así inicio a leves gemidos por parte de los dos. Manteniendo el ritmo continuó llenando el interior de su amada, incrementando el placer y la ansiedad que los estaba envolviendo, hasta que finalmente se topó con la barrera que demostraba su inocencia, ante lo cual detuvo sus movimientos.

En ese momento los dos se miraron a los ojos dándose confianza mutuamente para continuar y por fin volverse uno. Shinji retrocedió nuevamente y embistió con un poco más de fuerza para desgarrarle el himen y convertirla en mujer. Asuka no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, derramar una lágrima y apretar los dientes cuando se unió completamente con su amado, provocando que él detuviera su avance instantáneamente, pues comprendió que le había dolido y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con el mayor de los cuidados para no proseguir con la penetración, el varón se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a besarla para distraerla, ante lo cual ella correspondió. Afortunadamente para la ojiazul, el dolor no fue tan intenso gracias a la preparación previa y lo segura que se sentía del paso que estaban dando.

Inmediatamente sus lenguas empezaron a danzar entre sí, incrementando la intensidad del ósculo. Shinji debió de hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir el impulso de mover sus caderas al compás de sus bocas, sobre todo por la placentera sensación del apretado y suave interior de la pelirroja que se ajustaba perfectamente alrededor de su miembro.

Asuka se sintió abrumada cuando el leve dolor cesó por completo, dejando solo el placer de tener al morocho en su interior y pronto la necesidad de más se hizo presente. Con suavidad y ternura regresó su lengua al interior de su boca para poner fin al beso. Al separar sus labios, volvieron a abrir sus orbes azules de tonalidad semejante y se miraron con intensidad.

–Adelante, puedes continuar. –indicó ella con deseo y ansiedad.

–Segura, ¿no te duele? –cuestionó con algo de duda y preocupación, pero no pudiendo evitar reflejar en su voz que se sentía igual que ella.

–Solo fue un instante, te dije que estaba preparada y nuestro calentamiento cumplió su función. –aseguró la germana– Ahora sigue por favor.

–Bien, iré despacio.

Shinji retomó sus movimientos de manera lenta y pausada, pero no retrocedió, solo se concentró en avanzar hasta que alcanzó un nuevo tope, el cual cedió ligeramente al hacer contacto con la cabeza de su pene. Asuka no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

–Dime que ya está todo dentro. –solicitó la pelirroja entre jadeos.

–Creo que sí. –indicó el morocho con dificultad– ¿Por qué? ¿Te duele?

–No, es que llegaste hasta mi cérvix. ¡Me llenaste por completo!

La ojiazul le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos para atraerlo a un apasionado beso, buscando retenerlo un momento mientras le daba tiempo a su intimidad para adaptarse a su tamaño. Él correspondió el ósculo entendiendo que nuevamente debía esperar a que ella le diera permiso, se concentró en el beso y la calidez que experimentaba en toda su hombría, para evitar hacer algún movimiento con su pelvis.

–Mmm… pue… des ‹mua› mover… ‹muac› te. –emitió la fémina sin dejar sus labios.

–Está… ‹muac› bien.

De manera suave y sutil, Shinji apenas retrocedió solo un poco, para volver a ingresar de igual forma. Repitió varias veces de manera rítmica el mismo movimiento, permitiendo que ambos se fueran adaptando lentamente a la vez que se seguían besando. Asuka le acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura, soltando gemidos casi imperceptibles dentro de la boca de él.

Paulatinamente, la amplitud del recorrido de las embestidas se fue incrementando, de igual manera que el roce de sus cuerpos, el cual, debido a la cercanía, estaba estimulando el más delicado de los botones de la germana. Su intimidad se contrajo alrededor de la masculinidad de Shinji en respuesta a la estimulación, provocando que el placer que sentían aumentara.

Debieron interrumpir el beso por la creciente necesidad de respirar, la cual afectaba principalmente a Shinji pues era quien más se estaba moviendo. A pesar de ello, continuaron disfrutando de la unión, mientras se veían a los ojos, ya no solo con intensidad, sino también con deseo. Nuevamente el movimiento se volvió más prolongado, pero sin que el miembro del varón saliera completamente de la ahora consumada mujer, dejando su cabeza y una porción del tronco en su interior.

–Se siente muy bien. –pronunció él entre leves jadeos.

–Muy bien. Continua, no te detengas. –rogó ella sin poder contener sus quejidos de placer.

–No lo haré, no creo poder, aunque me lo pidas.

–¿Puedes ir un poco más rápido?

–Sí, dime si te duele.

Gradualmente, la velocidad fue aumentando hasta comenzar a producir un leve chasquido ante el impacto de sus pelvis. Sus respiraciones se fueron volviendo más agitadas y el volumen de los gemidos de Asuka fue en aumento ante cada estocada. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las caderas de la fémina se elevaran de manera instintiva para encontrase con las de él.

–Justo ahí Shinji.

–¡Asuka! –gimió su nombre apretando los dientes– Estás muy apretada.

–Y tu muy grande y duro. –devolvió ella con una sensual sonrisa.

Sin poder resistir el impulso, la beso con hambre y pasión, ella correspondió con igual entusiasmo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron con ansiedad, mientras sus caderas continuaban con su sensual danza. Pronto el sudor se empezó a manifestar en sus frentes por el esfuerzo que estaban realizando y un exquisito cosquilleo les dio la señal de que pronto alcanzarían el clímax. Al separar sus labios y finalizar el ósculo, él anunció.

–No sé cuánto más podré seguir, estoy muy cerca.

–Yo también, no te preocupes, hazlo dentro.

Asuka le sujetó el rostro para verlo a los ojos y le envolvió sus piernas con las suyas, a lo que él recargó su frente en la de ella. Las penetraciones se volvieron más intensas y rápidas, el brillo en sus ojos se intensificó mientras sus narices se rozaban como si compartieran un beso esquimal. No se contuvieron y finalmente con una última y profunda embestida, la punta del glande ingresó en el cuello del útero provocando que los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

–¡ASUKA!

–¡SHINJI!

Más que gritar gimieron, mientras la semilla del varón se derramaba e invadía el útero de la pelirroja. Ella se estremeció por su orgasmo, pero se mantuvo aferrada a él, evitando que se alejara. Cerraron sus ojos disfrutando de la gratificante e intensa sensación, al mismo tiempo que las contracciones de la vagina de Asuka acompañaron las sacudidas de la hombría de Shinji producto de la expulsión de su semen.

Cuando terminaron de correrse, él intentó separarse y hacerse a un lado, para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella, pero fue retenido por sus piernas y brazos. La ojiazul con algo de dificultad estiró su cuello para darle un suave, dulce y tierno beso que él correspondió de igual manera. Al separarse ella le indicó:

–Quédate un poco más. Descansa conmigo, no eres tan pesado, puedo soportarte. Solo un momento por favor.

–Está bien.

Volvió a besarla y con mucho cuidado relajó sus brazos para suavemente recostarse sobre ella, descansando su rostro en su hombro izquierdo. Asuka lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y juntó sus mejillas con las de él, depositando su mentón en su espalda.

–Te amo Shinji.

–Te amo Asuka.

Permanecieron así un momento, mientras recuperaban el aliento y asimilaban su primera relación sexual. Lentamente los jadeos se hicieron más pausado y relajados, hasta que terminaron de normalizar su respiración. Finalmente, ya bastante recuperado, al ver que ella no lo dejaría ir, Shinji rodó sobre su espalda para que ser él quien soportará su peso.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –consultó el morocho con un poco de duda.

–Excelente. Se sintió muy bien, mejor que todo lo que hicimos antes. –aseguró la pelirroja– Aunque aún siento un poco de incomodidad, pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que vale la pena si lo comparo con todo lo demás que me hiciste sentir. –agregó para tranquilizarlo.

–Tú también me has hecho sentir muy bien. –devolvió Shinji– No lo vayas a tomar a mal, me encuentro muy cómodo en este momento, pero creo que sería conveniente que nos limpiemos, ¿no lo crees?

–Tienes razón, estoy muy cómoda así, pero lo mejor es que nos limpiemos. –concordó la ojiazul– Ahora, no vayas a asustarte, pero es muy posible que haya sangrado un poco cuando atravesaste mi himen.

–Lo sé, es por eso que lo sugería, antes de que se seque y para evitar manchar los futones.

–Bien pensado amor. Iré por unos pañuelos.

–No es necesario, dejé algunos debajo de las makura.

Asuka lo miró con algo de sorpresa y exhibió una pícara sonrisa ante la previsión de su novio para luego darle un largo y profundo beso.

–Mi baka-hentai tenía planeado aprovecharse de mí desde el principio. –bromeó con fingida inocencia, pero en tono sensual.

–Tú eras la que tenía todo planeado. –se defendió él, fingiendo estar ofendido– Además, como te dije antes, esperaba que aprovecháramos la privacidad, así que simplemente los dejé a mano.

–Bien pensado Liebling.

La pelirroja le dio un corto beso antes de deslizar una mano debajo de la makura, para obtener unos pañuelos y comenzar a limpiarse. Se incorporó de manera lenta, dejando libre el miembro de su novio, el cual había comenzado a ablandarse, detrás de este, algunos de los fluidos contenidos se escurrieron cayendo sobre el vientre del varón.

–Vaya que nos hemos corrido, al menos no hay mucha sangre.

–¿No te duele? –preguntó el ojiazul con un poco de preocupación.

–Ya te dije que solo se siente un poco incómodo, no te preocupes.

Una vez que terminó de eliminar las evidencias de su primera vez de su entrepierna, se reposicionó para hacer lo mismo con las de Shinji, empezando por lo que se había derramado sobre su vientre.

–Yo puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes.

–Descuida, tu solo descansa, ya te has movido bastante. –indicó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Asuka se aseguró de eliminar primero todo rastro de sangre y luego empleó los restos de sus corridas para masajear la hombría de su amado. Shinji se sorprendió ante las acciones de su novia, pero no pudo reaccionar antes de que su virilidad recuperará su firmeza.

–Parece que tienes energía para otro asalto.

–¿Quieres volver a hacerlo tan pronto?

–Claro que sí. Se sintió muy bien, además tú mismo lo dijiste, podemos aprovechar la privacidad y no tenemos que contenernos. Podemos simplemente disfrutar.

–Pero no nos hemos contenido antes. –observó el morocho confundido.

–Es cierto que hemos hecho muchas cosas antes, pero recuerda que debimos reprimir nuestros gemidos para que no supieran lo que estábamos haciendo. Obviamente eso no cambiará cuando volvamos a casa, pero allí deberemos evitar hacer mucho ruido. Por eso digo que no desperdiciemos esta oportunidad. –explicó Asuka con algo de pena– Además, he escuchado que tu segunda vez es mejor. –agregó guiñándole un ojo con una sensual sonrisa– ¿O acaso te negarás?

–¿Cómo podría negarme? –cuestionó él imitando su sonrisa.

La pelirroja en ningún momento interrumpió la estimulación sobre el japonés, así que, tras acordar volver a unirse y corroborar que él ya estaba listo, detuvo sus acciones. Se arrastró sobre él, refregándole los pechos mientras avanzaba, primero por sus piernas, hasta alcanzar su erección, la cual quedó un momento retenida entre sus senos cuando llegó a la altura del ombligo, como si estos no quisieran dejarla ir.

Desde allí, Asuka inició un camino de besos y lamidas, procurando afirmar su cuerpo sobre la masculinidad de Shinji a cada paso. En ocasiones, ella retrocedía solo un poco con el fin de provocarlo. Ante esto, el varón no dejaba de estremecerse en anticipación al momento en que volvieran a ser uno, pero su novia tenía otros planes, pues pretendía devolverle las atenciones que él le dedicó antes de convertirla en mujer.

A llegar al pecho del morocho, la germana se entretuvo nuevamente. Esta vez para estimular y saborear sus pezones, mientras restregaba su vientre sobre su dureza, asegurándose así de mantenerlo erguido. Finalmente, cansada del juego y la provocación, unió sus labios a los de él en un apasionado y profundo beso a la vez que alineaba sus pelvis.

Shinji la apretó contra su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura con sus brazos y correspondiendo el ósculo. Antes de separarse, deslizó sus manos hasta sujetarla de sus firmes nalgas, a lo que ella sonrió con satisfacción cuando se separaron y procedió a acomodarse mirándolo a los ojos con pasión y deseo. La ojiazul se movió hacia adelante lo suficiente para liberarle su hombría, la cual había quedado aprisionada entre sus cuerpos, solo para retroceder y restregar sobre esta su bien trabajado trasero.

–Parece que alguien está impaciente.

–Puedo decir lo mismo. –devolvió él sintiendo la humedad que emanaba de su femineidad a la cual señaló con la vista.

–Esta vez yo llevaré las riendas amor.

Fue el anuncio de Asuka que, tras compartir un corto beso, se colocó en cuclillas inclinada hacia adelante y apoyándose con su brazo izquierdo, mientras su mano derecha sujetaba su dureza para guiarla nuevamente a la entrada de su vulva. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer cuando el glande atravesó los labios inferiores.

La pelirroja frunció levemente su ceño a medida que el miembro de Shinji se hundía en su interior, pues aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la sensación ni a su tamaño, a pesar de ello continuó con una seductora sonrisa, ya que era insignificante ante el goce que le otorgaba. El varón se sentía abrumado por el suave roce que el contorno de su intimidad le estaban confiriendo como bienvenida. Pero el momento cúlmine fue cuando nuevamente su cabeza se conectó con la entrada del útero.

Ambos jadearon extasiados ante la completa unión de sus sexos, Asuka sintió un ligero mini orgasmo, mientras su intimidad se humedecía de júbilo y la hombría del morocho se agitaba de emoción. De manera lenta y cuidadosa, la fémina se recostó nuevamente sobre su pareja, para descansar un momento a la espera de volver a acostumbrarse a tenerlo en su interior.

–¿Estás bien?

–Ja, mejor que bien, no te preocupes. Pero eres grande y necesito un minuto para adaptarme.

–Tomate tu tiempo, si te fuerzas podrías lastimarte. –indicó Shinji– Además, estoy muy a gusto así.

–Igual yo, pero como dije, necesito un momento antes de seguir.

Comenzaron de besarse de manera dulce y tierna, a lo que el ojiazul retiró su mano izquierda del glúteo de ella para acariciarle la espalda como si la estuviera reconfortando. Lentamente, el ósculo se fue volviendo más intenso y apasionado, no pasó mucho para que sus lenguas comenzaran a danzar entre sí y la germana lo tomó del rostro con delicadeza, pero firmeza como si tuviera miedo de que él quisiera escapar.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se lo propusiera, sus caderas empezaron a mecerse con suavidad. Pero a medida que la intensidad del beso aumentaba, el ritmo se hacía más prolongado e intenso, hasta derivar en un tranquilo vaivén. Finalmente, cuando sus labios se separaron para obtener un poco de aire, iniciaron los jadeos.

Asuka se apoyó en el trabajado pecho del varón para comenzar a enderezarse, a lo que él devolvió la siniestra a su trasero, aunque al igual que la diestra, no pudieron permanecer allí mucho tiempo, dado que resultaba ligeramente incómodo. En lugar de ello, las manos de Shinji se desplazaron a las caderas de su amada, acompañando el movimiento de vaivén de las mismas.

–Esto se siente muy bien amor.

–Ja, ¿te gusta este ritmo Liebling?

–Hai, me gusta mucho. –aseguró él con voz ronca.

–Pues esto te encantará.

La pelirroja cesó el suave meneo de sus caderas y las elevó un poco empleando sus rodillas, haciendo retroceder la dureza de su novio, para luego dejarse caer de manera controlada, provocando que ambos gimieran ante la deliciosa estimulación que les generaba. El movimiento se fue repitiendo, llenándolos de dicha y goce a los dos. Paulatinamente el ritmo fue en aumento, pero siempre controlando por Asuka, para que no fuera muy fuerte, permitiendo que se acostumbrara lentamente al mismo.

Las manos de Shinji delinearon la figura de su amada, hasta que alcanzó sus pechos y comenzó a amasarlos con suavidad evaluando su textura, elevando los gemidos de la ojiazul. El ritmo fue aumentando lánguidamente, volviéndose más rápido y prolongado, a la vez que se acentuaba el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando.

El morocho dejó de amasarle los pechos y se concentró en sus pezones, pellizcándolos con los pulgares y mayores, mientras los molestaba con los índices. Tras varias repeticiones, las manos del japonés se detuvieron y este se irguió para abrazarla con anhelo para compartir un corto beso antes de volver a amasarle un pecho mientras succionaba el otro.

–Oh, Shinji, eso se siente tan bien. –pronunció la ojiazul entre cada vez más sonoros jadeos.

–Igual que lo que tú estás haciendo.

Continuaron así y cada tanto, el varón alternaba el pecho en su boca o lleva sus manos al trasero de la germana, estrujándolo a la vez que la asistía en su movimiento para elevarla un poco más. Luego de unos minutos, Asuka comenzó a sentir el cansancio, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería detenerse.

–Esto se siente muy bien, pero me estoy cansando un poco.

–Cambiemos de posición.

–Bueno, pero probemos algo nuevo. –solicitó ella en tono travieso.

–¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Ya lo verás.

Deteniendo sus movimientos, compartieron un corto beso antes de que la pelirroja se apartara, liberando así el miembro de Shinji, para posicionarse a cuatro patas a su lado. Sin necesidad de que le dijera nada y entendiendo el plan de su amada, él se posicionó de rodillas detrás de ella y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla hasta otra vez estar completamente dentro.

–Mmm, esto también se siente muy bien, ya puedes comenzar a moverte.

–Si no te gusta podemos volver a cambiar.

Sin esperar otra indicación, comenzó a salir y entrar de su vulva. El primer movimiento fue lento y corto, pero con cada nueva estocada, incrementaba el ritmo y la amplitud del mismo, saliendo un poco más de su femineidad. Para cuando recuperaron el ritmo que la fémina había establecido en la anterior posición, los dos estaban nuevamente jadeando del éxtasis que estaban sintiendo.

Los ruidos de sus cuerpos interactuando y chocando, al igual que los gemidos, no tardaron en inundar la habitación. Shinji la sostenía firmemente de las caderas, disfrutando de cada movimiento tanto como ella. Tras solo unos minutos la jalo con delicadeza para enderezarla y recostar su espalda sobre su pecho, lo que le dio nuevamente un cómodo acceso a sus pechos.

Mientras consentía y amasaba sus senos, también besaba y lamia su cuello con hambre y pasión incitándola a gemir más alto. Asuka comenzó a responder a sus embestidas moviendo sus caderas para profundizar las estocadas y acelerar el ritmo.

–Folgen Shinji, folgen. ¡FOLGEN! –rogó la germana completamente extasiada.

Él continuó embistiéndola con el mismo ímpetu, sin descuidar las atenciones que les dedicaba a sus pechos y cada tanto a sus pezones, embriagándose en el perfume que emanaba de su pelo cuando se desplazaba para besar el otro lado de su cuello. Los jadeos eran cada vez más prolongados y cargados de placer, a medida que el coito se intensificaba. Pasó un buen tiempo antes de que volvieran a sentir que se estaban acercando a un nuevo orgasmo, pero no querían terminar tan pronto, sino que anhelaban prolongar el goce que estaban experimentando.

–Estoy cerca. –anunció el ojiazul.

–Yo también, pero no quiero que nos detengamos. Quiero seguir un poco más.

–Entonces volvamos a cambiar de posición.

Aminoró el ritmo de las embestidas hasta finalmente detenerse por completo y salir de ella, para luego recostarla junto a él. Con delicadeza la tomó de la nuca con la mano izquierda y la guió a un apasionado beso, el cual Asuka correspondió mientras se dejaba hacer con deleite. Utilizando su mano libre, la fue orientando para volver a quedar frente a frente.

La germana le envolvió su cuello con los brazos para intensificar el ósculo e incentivarlo a reanudar el coito. Dejando su nuca, pero sin interrumpir el beso, el japonés deslizó con lentitud su mano desde su cuello, delineando su columna generando pequeños impulsos eléctricos que la encendían, hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura.

Shinji la sujetó de las carderas, se ubicó entre sus piernas de rodillas y paulatinamente le fue insertando su hombría hasta la base. Para facilitarle la tarea, ella lo envolvió con sus piernas a lo que el varón procedió a elevarle la pelvis para asentarla sobre sus muslos.

Comenzaron a enderezarse hasta finalmente quedar los dos sentados, con ella sobre él. Asuka inició el meneo de sus caderas de manera lenta y rítmica. Después de acostumbrarse a esa postura, la pelirroja dejó de menearse horizontalmente para hacerlo de forma vertical afirmándose en los hombros de él y empleando sus piernas.

–Nuevamente me has sorprendido, esta posición es muy gratificante.

–Sí, se siente de maravilla.

Pronto el morocho sumó los movimientos de su pelvis, además de sujetarla de sus glúteos para asistirla. Con cada nueva estocada, estas se hacían cada vez más amplias y rápidas aprovechando la longitud de la dureza del ojiazul. Sosteniéndolo por los hombros, la fémina arqueó su espalda abrumada por el placer que estaba experimentando, lo que le otorgó a Shinji la oportunidad de atender sus pechos con su boca.

Nuevamente los gemidos de la germana acompañados por el aplauso que generaban cada vez que chocaban sus pelvis, inundó la habitación. El sudor ya era más evidente, tanto en sus rostros como en el resto de sus cuerpos, pero para su fortuna, no dificultaba el movimiento, sino que lo hacía aún más excitante, dado que facilitaban el roce del preciado botón de ella con la pelvis de él.

–Shinji ya estoy muy cerca.

–Creo… que yo… también. –dijo con dificultad.

–Hagámoslo… juntos.

Se volvieron a abrazar para besarse con anhelo y pasión, a la vez que incrementaban el ritmo de sus caderas, obligando a la cabeza del falo a besar la entrada de su matriz, provocando un glorioso cosquilleo que se terminó convirtiendo en un placer casi insoportable que les recorría todo el cuerpo. Aún así continuaron, tratando de disfrutar cada segundo y prolongar el momento.

–¡ASUKA!

–¡LLENAME SHINJI! ¡VENTE CONMIGO!

Con una última estocada muy profunda, el varón hundió su glande en el útero de su amada, provocándole un fuerte e intenso orgasmo que la hizo contraer las paredes de su vagina de tal manera que terminó desencadenando el orgasmo de él. La semilla del morocho salió con fuerza en varios chorros empezando a llenarle su matriz. Asuka se convulsionó con intensidad producto de su liberación y al igual que Shinji, liberó su propia eyaculación. Antes de que sus espasmos finalizaran, los disparos de su amado desencadenaron una segunda liberación.

–¡SHIINJIII! –gimió con intensidad mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

–¡ASSUUUKAAAA! –respondió sosteniéndola e intentando hundirse aún más en ella.

Las convulsiones de ella estimulaban los espasmos de su miembro, sumergiéndolos a ambos en un placer sin precedentes para ninguno de los dos. Permanecieron así, abrazados, conteniéndose mutuamente mientras sus orgasmos se desencadenaban.

Finalmente, cuando las consecuencias de su liberación concluyeron, con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaban luego de tanta actividad, se recostaron de lado sobre el futón. Nuevamente, Asuka quiso permanecer unida a él, por lo que Shinji debió rodar sobre su espalda para que ella estuviera arriba.

–Eso fue… –inició el ojiazul.

–¡Glorioso! –terminó la pelirroja.

* * *

_**LISTO, ESO FUE TODO. ESPERO QUE ESTÉN TAN SATISFECHOS CON EL RESULTADO COMO NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS.**_

* * *

Antes de caer completamente rendida, se estiró para alcanzar sus labios, el morocho adivinó sus intenciones y estiró el cuello para encontrarse a mitad de camino. Unieron sus bocas en un suave y tierno beso. En el ósculo intentaron reflejar el amor que se tenían, además de expresar el agradecimiento que sentían por el apasionado e intenso momento que acababan de compartir.

Al separar sus labios y compartir una sonrisa cómplice, Asuka se acomodó sobre su pecho para descansar. Shinji tomó las cobijas para cubrirlos a ambos, luego la abrazó por la cintura antes de relajarse y descansar para recuperar sus energías. Sin que ninguno se lo propusiera, pronto se quedaron dormidos debido a todo el cansancio acumulado.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por el ventanal que conducía al balcón de la habitación. Debido a la forma y la posición en que se quedaron dormidos, el primero en ser alcanzado por la claridad del nuevo día fue Shinji, quien con algo de desgano comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Aun medio dormido, fue bastante consciente de que, al igual que cada mañana, no se encontraba solo, pues su querida novia yacía sobre su pecho. Con el mayor de los cuidados, simplemente se acomodó para poder contemplarla mientras aún disfrutaba de su plácido y reparador sueño.

Un suave rayo de luz

se va metiendo por la ventana

son las 6 de la mañana

y tú estás pegadita a mí.

No quiero ni respirar

por miedo a levantarte del sueño

y te des cuenta que contempló

lo que Dios me entregó.

La vida estuvo de mi lado

parece haberse enderezado

mi camino por ti.

El día apenas ha empezado

y yo no sé si estoy soñando.

Se sentía más maravillado que de costumbre, y no era para menos, después de haber compartido una mágica noche junto a su amada. Queriendo seguir disfrutando de la vista y evitar que ella despertara, con delicadeza movió su mano derecha para llevarla hasta la rojiza cabellera de Asuka.

De manera lenta, como si la estuviera acariciando, acomodó los mechones de cabello para poder ver mejor su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de que los mismos evitaran que los rayos del sol encontraran sus ojos. Ella solo ronroneo inconscientemente en agradecimiento ante la muestra de afecto.

Duerme Un poco más

Hazme imaginar que a mi lado

es donde encuentras tu paz.

Duerme un poco más

duérmete que quizás

mientras duermes sea capaz

de curar los dolores

de tu vida.

Duerme... duerme un poco más.

Un suave rayo de luz

se va metiendo por la ventana

son las 6 de la mañana

y tú estás pegadita a mí.

Ante esta reacción tan tierna, Shinji no pudo evitar continuar con sus atenciones en busca de más reacciones semejantes, pero sin llegar a despertarla. Suavemente le acarició el cabello, desde la cima de la cabeza hasta la nuca. Al obtener un nuevo ronroneo, se animó a hacer lo mismo con su siniestra por su espalda.

Mis dedos rozan tu piel

navegan con destino

estremezco

por tu amor yo me enloquezco

sin temor a mentir.

La suerte estuvo de mi lado

después de haberme ya jugado

hasta la vida por ti.

El día apenas ha empezado

y yo no sé si estoy soñando.

Duerme Un poco más

Hazme imaginar que a mi lado

es donde encuentras tu paz.

Duerme un poco más

duérmete que quizás

mientras duermes sea capaz

de curar los dolores de tu vida

lo que enluta tu sonrisa

lo que lloras a escondidas.

Duerme un poco más

Hazme imaginar que a mi lado

es donde encuentras tu paz.

Duerme un poco más

duerme que quizás

mientras duermes sea capaz de curar

los dolores de tu vida.

Duerme... duerme un poco más.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

Canción: "Duerme un poco más" o "6:00 am". Autor: Santiago Cruz.

watch?v=VLz5Jgy8lVY (completen con el popular sitio de videos XD)

_**Stooge**__:_ títere en inglés, así les dice Asuka a Touji y Kensuke de manera despectiva por "Los Tres Chiflados".

_**Továrishch**_: "Hermano en el Comercio" en ruso, popularmente doblado como "Camarada".

Para que conste, SEELE en este fic está compuesto por las siguientes naciones: Alemania (M), Rusia (F), Estados Unidos (M), Francia (F), India (F), España (M), Italia (F), Inglaterra (M), China (F), Japón (M), Argentina (F) [me convencieron con esta], Emiratos Árabes (M). El orden corresponde a su número asignado.

_**Geist des Feuers**_: "Espíritu de fuego" en alemán.

_**Airborne Warfare o Equipamiento F-TYPE**_: es el nombre que reciben las aeronaves que transportan a los Evas.

_**Maguma no daibā**_: "Buzo de Magma" en japonés, depende de la fuente que consulten es el nombre del capítulo 10 del anime.

_**Giant Stroke Entry**_: o "_**Giant Step**_" es "Entrada con Paso de Gigante" en inglés.

_**Dārin**_: "Cariño" en japonés,

_**Tochter**_: "Hija" en alemán.

_**Verdammter Hitze**_: "Maldito Calor" en alemán.

_**Idiot**_: "Idiota" en alemán.

_**Er will mich nicht, er liebt mich, und ich liebt ihn zu**_: "No me quiere, me ama. Y yo a él." en alemán.

¥ _**(****Yen)**:_ Símbolo de la moneda japonesa.

_**Ryokan**_: posada tradicional japonesa.

_**Oshiire**_: armario donde se guarda el futón y demás elementos que se emplean a la hora de dormir.

_**Onsens**_: es la típica posada japonesa que cuenta con aguas termales.

_**Yukata**_: un kimono de verano que se suele usar en los onsens y baños públicos para moverse en áreas comunes.

_**Makura**_: "Almohada pequeña" en japonés, que acompañan a los futones.

_**Folgen**_: "Sigue" en alemán.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Bueno aquí lo tienen, el capítulo que muchos esperaban, sobre todo yo XD, uno de los que ha motivado este fic. Como dije en el Capítulo VII de Infancia Dura, este es uno de mis favoritos y aún debía escribirlo. Que tengan la misma numeración es pura coincidencia y se ha debido al orden que elegí para los Mensajeros, además del hecho de que el primer capítulo de Adolescencia Conflictiva se me alargó tanto que terminé por dividirlo en dos.

Espero que les haya gustado la canción. A mis colegas autores, les digo que no duden en usarla, creo que encaja muy bien con los hechos que ocurren en este capítulo, precisamente el rescate de Shinji a Asuka en el Volcán, sin mencionar que describe muy bien los beneficios que todos los amantes del Asushin vemos que tienen uno sobre el otro.

Como siempre un gran agradecimiento a todos mis betas, a mis colegas Aniber y Esbeliben pues realizaron correcciones previas mientras se iba escribiendo, pero en especial a **Kamir02** que reviso algunas frases en alemán y a **Manolo** pues realizó una corrección total evitando que tengan que leer una versión para "desesperados" con varios errores.

Pueden encontrar muy pequeñas referencias a los fic´s de Angron11 (creo que te dije que la tomaría prestada XD) y de Esbeliben (tú las notaste, sé que están, pero escribí tanto que no sé exactamente cuáles eran XD).

Lamento la demora, pero lamentablemente la inspiración no estuvo de mi lado para lograr explayarme correctamente de una vez, así que lograr este capítulo demando más de lo que esperaba. Espero que el próximo tarde menos en salir.

Cuídense y respeten las nuevas normas de convivencia para que proto superemos es maldito virus que nos está complicando la vida. Atentamente Arroba5.


	8. Cap VIII: Encuentros Nocturnos

**Descargo** **de** **Responsabilidad**:

Evangelion, sus personajes y entorno son propiedad de Hideaki Anno y Gainax. Toda marca, serie, película o juego que se mencione en este fic es propiedad de sus dueños o creadores. Yo solo soy responsable de la forma en la que desarrollan los hechos en esta historia. Al igual que muchos de los que publican aquí no cuento con su consentimiento.

* * *

**Nota** **Inicial**:

Esta historia no pretende ser canónica ni sus personajes tendrán exactamente la misma personalidad que en la serie original, habrá similitudes con el manga, anime y las Rebuild, pero más que nada, muchas diferencias. Contendrá: _**Romance**_, _**Drama**_, _**Acción**_ y _**Humor**_ (trataré de esforzarme en esto último, pues no todos nos reímos de lo mismo), lo aclaro, ya que no se pueden poner más de dos categorías en Fanfiction (o no sé hacerlo).

Presten atención que la clasificación pasó a "M", habrá advertencias cuando corresponda.

–Diálogo Normal–

–_Diálogo personaje no presente físicamente o Pensamiento_– Ejemplo: alguien a través de un teléfono, radio o pantalla. Y todo lo que Yui y Kyoko digan, esos siempre son pensamientos que solo pueden oír sus hijos dentro del Entry Plug.

–«_Pensamiento de un personaje en medio de un diálogo o de la narración_»– No es igual a un diálogo de pensamientos, un ejemplo son los pensamientos de Asuka hacia su madre a la vez que habla con Shinji por la radio.

* * *

**Importante: Esta es una V1 sin corrección de los betas, sepan perdonar los errores.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: **_**Encuentros Nocturnos**_

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Shinji y sus delicadas caricias que la arrullaban, Asuka terminó por despertarse cuando la claridad inundó el cuarto. Apenas se movió un poco, lo cual detuvo las acciones del varón al creer que la había despertado.

‒Guten Morgen meine liebe. ‒saludó aún aletargada.

‒Guten Morgen. Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.

‒Descuida, pero no te detengas, se siente muy bien, es una sensación agradable. ‒rogó ella‒ Además, no fuiste tú, sino la claridad.

De manera obediente y con confianza, el morocho retomó sus caricias, mientras que su novia se aferraba un poco más a él, disfrutando del calor que le brindaba, a la vez que le besaba y acariciaba su pecho en retribución. La suaves y delicadas manifestaciones de afecto y cariño mutuas continuaron hasta que la fémina dejó su estado de somnolencia y se despertó completamente.

Ya plenamente despabilada, Asuka fue ascendiendo con sus besos, dejando su pecho y pasando por su cuello hasta finalmente llegar a la boca del varón. Allí unió sus labios con los de él en un dulce y tierno ósculo, correspondido con igual ímpetu. El beso no llegó a subir de intensidad, pues no era esa la intención, sin embargo, logró que los dos se emocionaran un poco.

Antes de que se dejaran llevar, el beso llegó a su fin y compartieron una intensa mirada cargada de afecto y pasión. Para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ambos se estaban comenzando a excitar. Asuka estaba bastante interesada en seguir aprovechando la oportunidad que el lugar les brindaba, pero primero debía asegurarse de que no pudieran ser interrumpidos:

–¿Qué hora crees que sea?

–No creo que sean más de las 6, no hace mucho que amaneció.

La germana le dio un nuevo beso antes de reposicionarse mejor sobre él e indicar:

–Entonces nadie vendrá a molestarnos por un buen rato.

–Dudo que Misato se despierte antes de las 8, y aunque Rei podría estas despierta, tampoco vendría a molestarnos. –señaló Shinji dándose una idea de las intenciones de su amada.

–En ese caso empecemos la mañana con un poco de acción. –anunció ella incorporándose para que la sábana que los cubría se deslizara por su espalda y expusiera su ardiente figura.

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA, LEMON. PROCEDA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. HA SIDO ADVERTIDO.**_

* * *

Sin esperar aprobación o consentimiento alguno, Asuka volvió a recostarse para unir sus labios con los de él en un apasionado ósculo. Lo cual terminó por encenderlos, provocando que la hombría de Shinji, la cual había permanecido en el interior de su amada durante toda la noche en estado semi erecto, recobrara todo su esplendor. Esto último, también estimuló a la pelirroja, pues ahora la dureza del morocho presionaba cada rincón de su femineidad.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de evitar soltar un gemido de satisfacción dentro del beso ante la estimulación recibida. Sus lenguas danzaban entre sí con suavidad al principio, pero no tardaron mucho en comenzar a batallar por el dominio del espacio disponible. No faltaron las caricias que además de demostrar su mutuo afecto, usaban para deleitarse con el torneado cuerpo del contrario.

De manera natural e instintiva, sus pelvis comenzaron a moverse en un suave vaivén al compás del resto de sus movimientos. La necesidad de aire los forzó a separar sus labios interrumpiendo el ósculo, pero no así el resto de sus acciones. Al abrir sus ojos, se miraron con intensidad y deseo.

La germana se afirmó en los pectorales de su novio para enderezarse solo un poco, manteniendo el contacto sobre su pecho, mientras que las manos del japonés descendieron por su espalda para detenerse en sus caderas. Finalmente, ella quedó arrodillada sobre él rodeándole la pelvis.

Aprovechando el impulso del meneo de sus caderas, cuando estas fueron hacia adelante, Asuka también se elevó ligeramente para luego descender manteniendo el ritmo que ya traían. La interacción se fue repitiendo y ampliando paulatinamente a medida que se iban acostumbrando a esta, de manera que fuera lo más placentero posible.

Shinji desplazó sus manos al trasero de su novia para asistirla en sus movimientos a la vez que se lo amasaba con entusiasmo arrancándole suspiros de deleite. La habitación comenzó a llenarse por el sonido que sus cuerpos producían cada vez que chocaban entre sí, acompañados por sus jadeos y gemidos de gozo.

Al notar que la pelirroja se había logrado acostumbrar al ritmo y podía mantenerlo por ella misma, el morocho movió sus manos hacia sus pechos para comenzar a consentirlos. Ella volvió a gemir con deleite ante su masaje, además de sonreírle con sensualidad y lujuria. Las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más profundas y placenteras para ambos a medida que el cuello uterino de la fémina le concedía un ligero acceso al glande del varón.

–Oh Shinji, eres tan grande, que me llenas por completo.

–Y tú eres muy apretada, creo que estamos hechos a la medida.

–Eso sumado al amor que nos tenemos es por lo que se siente tan bien.

La incomodidad que Asuka sentía se había vuelto tan leve, que ya casi ni la notaba, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba abrumar por el placer que experimentaba a través del coito que estaban realizando. Por su parte para él, todo era gozo, pues solo experimento incomodidad la primera vez y al contemplar la satisfacción en el rostro de su amada no había lugar para sentirse culpable por incomodarla.

Continuaron así por unos minutos, hasta que el sudor se hizo presente en sus rostros, momento en que Shinji consideró que era tiempo de intercambiar roles y ser el más activo. Dejando de amasar y estimular los senos de la germana, el japonés la atrajo hacia un apasionado e intenso beso tomándola por arriba de la cintura, que Asuka no dudo en corresponder con igual entusiasmo.

El ojiazul la sostenía con la siniestra por la espalda, mientras la otra se ubicaba en su nuca a la vez que ella lo sujetaba con las palmas abiertas de los lados del rostro. Sin interrumpir el ósculo, Shinji movió su mano derecha para apoyarse en el futón y rodar hacia el mismo lado, con lentitud y suavidad para delicadamente depositarla de espaldas y quedar él encima.

La pelirroja se sorprendió un poco por la maniobra, deteniendo los movimientos de su pelvis, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia, pues adivinaba sus intenciones. Una vez que se reposicionaron quedando la ojiazul con las piernas flexionadas a los lados del varón sobre ella, recién ahí interrumpieron el beso. Nuevamente sus miradas de tonalidad azulada semejante se encontraron reflejando amor y deseo, antes de que el japones anunciara:

–Ahora es mi turno.

De manera suave y con lentitud, Shinji comenzó a retroceder ligeramente para luego hundirse completamente en ella. Con cada nueva estocada, estas se hacían más prolongadas a la vez que se incrementaba la velocidad, hasta que finalmente retomó el ritmo anterior. De igual manera que su novio lo hizo en la posición anterior, Asuka no desperdició la oportunidad de acariciar su trabajado cuerpo, delineando sus firmes músculos.

El morocho se recostó gentilmente sobre ella para unir sus bocas en un nuevo ósculo, la germana no dudo en corresponder enviando su lengua para delinear el espacio entre los labios del contrario, solicitando permiso para traspasarlos y así profundizar el beso. El pecho del varón se restregaba sobre los montículos de ella debido a las embestidas, provocando que su cavidad se contrajera alrededor de su dureza incrementando el placer de ambos.

Se detuvieron para respirar, aún con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en disfrutar del resto de las sensaciones que su conexión les producía. Tras inhalar una gran bocanada de aire perfumado con la mezcla de sus aromas, Shinji comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella se entretenía recorriendo los músculos de su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos. Él trazó un camino de húmedas caricias con su lengua hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de su amada, al cual trató como si fuera uno de sus pezones, succionándolo y pellizcándolo ligeramente con sus dientes, arrancándole nuevos gemidos de gozo.

El calor dentro de sus cuerpos se fue incrementando al compás de sus movimientos, de igual manera que la chispa en su interior comenzó a cobrar fuerza para convertirse en una muy pequeña llama, que poco a poco los iba consumiendo por dentro en señal de que se estaban encaminando hacia su liberación. Tratando de disfrutar y prolongar al máximo su unión, Asuka lo sujetó de los hombros para atraerlo a un apasionado ósculo, ocasionando que nuevamente sus pechos se rozaran entre sí gracias al movimiento de las caderas de Shinji y la cercanía de sus torsos.

La pelirroja lo envolvió con sus piernas intentando colaborar en la profundidad de las estocadas. Mientras lo besaba, enredaba su mano izquierda en sus negros cabellos, dejando que la derecha se entretuviera recorriendo y acariciando su espalda. Sus lenguas batallaban entre sí con frenesí al compás de las embestidas y los gemidos se acallaban entre sus labios.

Usando sus pies para impulsarse, el ojiazul que se encontraba apoyado en sus codos, deslizó sus manos debajo de la espalda de su amada hasta poder sujetarla desde los hombros, evitando así que se desplazara con sus empujes. Al finalizar su ósculo, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y quedaron hipnotizados por las emociones que en ellos se reflejaban. Así continuaron, mezclando su aliento entre sus rostros que se liberaba con cada gemido o jadeo de esfuerzo, excitación y placer.

–¡Asuka!

–¡Shinji!

Se empezaron a llamar uno al otro como si estuvieran rogando por más, cuando el fuego en su interior se extendió por todo su ser, señalando que pronto alcanzarían el clímax. Las estocadas se volvieron más intensas y profundas a la vez que se aferraban a su pareja con desesperación.

–Estoy cerca. –anunció Asuka, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Yo también.

–¡Juntos!

La ojiazul se aferró a la espalda de Shinji para retenerlo lo más cerca posible, mientras que él dejó de sujetarla para afirmarse mejor, pero manteniendo sus manos debajo de ella para evitar que sus cuerpos se separaran. Los orbes azules y los azules grisáceos se enfocaron y concentraron entre sí sin pestañear, transmitiendo toda la pasión que despertaban en el otro durante su unión.

El contacto visual se interrumpió cuando el fuego que los quemaba por dentro se volvió insoportable, convirtiéndose en un abrasador incendio que los consumió completamente al alcanzar su orgasmo. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido entremezclado con el nombre del otro, sus pupilas se dilataron completamente entrando en un trance de puro placer, en el preciso instante que el glande del varón atravesó el cuello uterino de la fémina, liberando varias descargas de su semilla colmando la matriz.

La vagina de Asuka se contrajo repetidamente alrededor de su pene, como si lo estuviera exprimiendo en busca de obtener hasta la última gota de la cálida sustancia que la quemaba por dentro. Las convulsiones de sus cuerpos se detuvieron con un último estallido de placer producto del intenso orgasmo que experimentaban.

Cuando sus cuerpos finalmente se relajaron, volvieron a unir sus bocas en un tierno y dulce beso. Shinji se dejó caer exhausto sobre su amada que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras recuperaban el aliento. El sudor era más que evidente sobre la piel de los adolescentes, sus corazones latían con fuerza y velocidad para restaurar la energía empleada en su apasionado encuentro. Luego de reunir un poco de fuerzas, el varón rodó hacia un costado para dejar de oprimirse sobre la fémina, pero al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, Asuka acompañó el movimiento para mantenerse unidos. En esa posición, ya completamente agotados y muy relajados, nuevamente se dejaron arrastrar por el sueño.

* * *

_**HORMONAS CONTROLADAS Y SATISFECHAS… POR AHORA**_

* * *

Luego de una hora más de sueño, disfrutando de la compañía y reponiendo sus energías, los dos adolescentes se despertaron. Tras su infaltable saludo luego de dormir juntos, Asuka deslizó sus manos debajo de la makura para obtener algunos pañuelos y comenzar a limpiar un poco la evidencia de su actividad intima. Cuando los dos estuvieron medianamente decentes, se pusieron sus Yukatas y tomaron unas nuevas junto a un par de toallones para ir hacia las termas donde se encontraban los baños para higienizarse de manera más apropiada.

* * *

Una vez limpios y ya cambiados, antes de regresar a su habitación, la pareja pasó por la cocina para ordenar el desayuno. Ya en su cuarto procedieron a ordenar el lugar antes de ingresar en el salón común, donde se encontraron a Rei en compañía de Pen-Pen aguardando a que el resto se levantara.

–Buenos días. –saludaron los pilotos.

–Buenos días. –respondió Rei– Misato se estaba por ir a dar una ducha antes de venir a desayunar.

–Genial, nosotros ya ordenamos el servicio, con suerte para cuando ella venga ya estará servido. –indicó Shinji.

La pareja de adolescentes se sentó a la mesa justo en frente de la peliazul y el plumífero a la espera de su tutora o la llegada del servicio de la posada.

–¿Qué tal durmieron? –consultó la germana.

–Creo que lo hicimos de manera aceptable. –Asuka no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de reproche, lo que le indicó a Rei que su respuesta era demasiado formal– Fue un poco raro el dormir en el piso, pero pude descansar apropiadamente.

Ese comentario final se ganó una sonrisa por parte de Shinji y su novia, pues demostraba un poco más de amor propio por parte de su compañera.

–Eso es bueno, puede ser algo difícil para quien no está acostumbrado a los futones. –señaló el varón.

–Sin dudas Misato no tuvo problemas, ella siempre duerme en uno.

–Realmente habríamos dormido mejor si no fuera por ciertos ruidos extraños cuando nos disponíamos a descansar.

Fue el saludo de Misato al ingresar desde la habitación que compartía con la ojirroja y Pen-Pen. Esto provocó un furioso sonrojo en la pareja de pilotos que se sorprendieron por haber sido oídos a pesar de la amortiguación acústica que proporcionaban los fusuma del lugar, sin olvidar que prácticamente estaban a dos habitaciones de distancia. La pelimorada les dedicó una pícara sonrisa antes de sentarse justo entre su mascota y Rei.

–Bien, creo que sería bueno que tengamos una charla sobre sus actividades nocturnas y aprovechemos para que le expliquen a Rei el origen de esos ruidos.

Indicó la ojimarrón con una sonrisa triunfal, al recordar la charla que tuvo que darle a la de tez de porcelana por un comentario de doble sentido, pero también reflejando su autoridad, pues descartaba que esto no se detendría cuando volvieran al apartamento. Antes de que Asuka o Shinji pudieran protestar, el personal del onsens ingresó para servir el desayuno, por lo que debieron esperar hasta que este se retirara para retomar el tema.

–Oye tú eres el adulto aquí, creo que te corresponde hablar de eso con Rei.

–Por lo que puedo ver Asuka, ahora ustedes también son adultos, –retrucó la mayor con aires de superioridad– Y como serán los principales responsables de alterar la paz de nuestro hogar, lo justo es que ustedes le expliquen el por qué a Rei.

De esta manera, comenzó una pequeña discusión entre Misato y su tutelada, con Shinji tratando de mediar entre ellas, mientras que la peliazul solo observaba tratando de deducir el tema del que estaban hablando. Finalmente lograron acordar que entre los tres le explicarían a Rei las nuevas actividades que la pareja de pilotos llevaría a cabo en la intimidad de su cuarto. Misato empezó por recordarle lo que ya le había explicado anteriormente como consecuencia de su comentario con doble sentido para molestar al morocho y la ojiazul.

–Comprendo, vamos a hablar sobre el proceso de reproducción sexual.

La conjetura de Rei tomó por sorpresa a sus roomies quienes se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándola con incredulidad. No fue lo mismo con Pen-Pen, no porque no entendiera de lo que hablaban, sino que la ojiroja conocía de esta práctica gracias a los documentales que veía junto a él.

–Eso no es necesario, luego de ver algunos documentales he recurrido a bibliografía para ampliar mis conocimientos en la actividad por la cual las especies incrementan su población. Aunque me gustaría que respondieran algunas preguntas, porque si bien el fin parece ser el mismo, tanto en la naturaleza como con la humanidad, esta última parece encontrar otra razón la cual aún no termino de comprender.

Sin lograr salir completamente de su asombro ante la revelación, Misato, Asuka y Shinji no pudieron hacer nada más que asentir y tratar de resolver las dudas de su compañera, después de todo, parecía que habían logrado librarse de tener una charla bastante incómoda. Lamentablemente para ellos, al escuchar las dudas de Rei, descubrieron que la charla sería aún más incómoda que si hubieran tenido que explicarle solo lo básico. Las dudas de la peliazul eran comprensibles, después de todo, la vida sexual del hombre resultaba mucho más variada de lo que se podría encontrar en la naturaleza, sobre todo porque tras el Segundo Impacto, los documentales omitían incorporar el contenido relacionado con la homosexualidad.

A pesar de ser una práctica que se encuentra en distintas especies, como las hienas, donde algunas hembras poseen un clítoris de tamaño semejante al pene de los machos, que usan para interactuar con otras hembras, o algunos felinos, con prácticas mucho más sádicas, como es el caso de los gatos domésticos, donde algunos machos violan y matan a las crías masculinas que no comparten su sangre para eliminar la competencia futura. Esto se debió no solo a costumbres religiosas, sino que tenía el fin práctico de reestablecer la población, algo que la homosexualidad dificulta, si las nuevas generaciones desconocían estas prácticas, pasaría mucho más tiempo antes de que se retomaran.

Finalmente, el trío logró disipar las dudas de Rei al incorporar el factor amor, algo que no se podía probar en el reino animal, lo cual condicionaba las prácticas de la humanidad. Este factor no sólo justificaba la posibilidad de interacción sexual entre personas del mismo sexo, sino también el hecho de que se utilizara como una actividad recreativa entre las parejas como una forma de expresar lo que sentían por el otro. También permitió terminar de cerrar la diferencia entre amor y afecto, aunque al igual que pasó en su momento con Asuka y Shinji, Rei podría saber con certeza lo que es el amor cuando lo encontrara.

Una vez finalizada la explicación y disipadas las dudas de Rei, además de terminar el desayuno, el grupo se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse y ordenar un poco sus pertenencias, además de hacer la digestión antes de volver a aprovechar las aguas termales. En esta ocasión, la pareja ingresó junta desde el principio al sector masculino, pero no pudieron aprovechar mejor el lugar debido a la facilidad con que Misato y Rei podrían oírlos. Allí permanecieron hasta la hora del almuerzo que nuevamente se llevó a cabo en su salón compartido.

Luego de una larga y reparadora siesta, por solicitud de Misato y con la condición por parte de Asuka para que todos usarán traje de baño, ingresaron en el sector femenino de las termas hasta la hora de la cena. La cena fue bastante extensa, gracias a que hoy contaban con mucha más energía, ya que se encontraban completamente relajados y descansados. Tras una sobremesa bastante prolongada y acordar dar un paseo por los alrededores después de desayunar, cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Asuka y Shinji aprovecharon la privacidad que el lugar les ofrecía, aunque el varón prefería esperar un poco para que sus roomies pudieran conciliar el sueño y no los escucharan. Pero la fémina lo convenció de lo contrario, para así dormirse un poco más temprano, además estaba convencida de que Misato solo los estaba molestando cuando dijo que los había oído.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar y dejar sus cosas listas, pues por la tarde noche regresarían a Tokio-3. Una vez concluidos los preparativos, pasaron por la cocina a retirar unos bentōs, ya que darían un paseo por los alrededores para disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza que el lugar ofrecía, realizando un pequeño picnic. Si bien podían disfrutar de un entorno semejante en el GeoFront, este era mucho más real, pues no había sido producido por la intervención del hombre.

* * *

Luego de una caminata de poco más de una hora, llegaron a un pequeño claro dónde se dispusieron a disfrutar de su almuerzo bajo la sombra de un cerezo. El recorrido había sido bastante relajante, gracias a la brisa natural cargada de aromas provenientes de la variada vegetación autóctona, pero la vuelta requeriría de un poco de esfuerzo debido a que ahora tendrían que ir cuesta arriba. Si bien la comida era sabrosa, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que hubiera sido aún mejor de haber sido preparada por los adolescentes.

El grupo llegó algo exhausto y sudado al complejo, esta vez tardaron una hora y media, pues no quisieron esforzarse, ya que aún era temprano. Afortunadamente, pudieron aprovechar lo que restaba de su estadía en las termas. Otra vez la pareja ocupó el sector masculino desde el inicio, pero nuevamente no pudieron aprovecharlo plenamente debido a que Misato no dejaba de buscar conversación a través de la cerca, como si estuviera tratando de evitar que intimaran demasiado.

Para cuando el sol comenzó a caer, el grupo ya se estaba dirigiendo a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y recoger sus pertenencias. Con todo listo, se dirigieron nuevamente al Centro de Sismología, dónde un VOLT aguardaba por ellos para transportarlos a Tokio-3.

* * *

Ya en la ciudad, Misato se encargó de llevarlos a todos al departamento, dado que no era necesario que se reportara, pues Ritsuko se había encargado de entregar el papeleo correspondiente a su último encuentro con un Mensajero en esta ocasión. Después de cambiarse a algo más cómodo y debido a la hora, los adolescentes simplemente optaron por calentar las sobras que habían quedado del miércoles por la noche, además de preparar un poco de Tempura de verduras para complementar y acompañar.

Tras la cena, donde Misato destacó que había extrañado la comida de sus cargos, todos se fueron a dormir, incluso la pareja de adolescentes, que optó por no intimar esa noche ya que tendrían el resto del fin de semana para ello y aprovechar a tener una buena noche completa de sueño luego de tanta actividad.

Alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, Asuka se despertó ante el llamado de la naturaleza, notando la claridad de la habitación no dudo en despertar a su amado con un corto y dulce beso. Entre abriendo los ojos con somnolencia, con una pícara y tierna sonrisa, Shinji que la tenía rodeada por la cintura, la atrajo para un beso más intenso que ella correspondió. Pero antes de que la intensidad aumentara y las cosas subieran de tono, la fémina se apartó.

–Espera Shinji, tengo que ir al baño. –solicitó la pelirroja, sintiendo la masculinidad de su novio que se encontraba activa desde antes de que ellos despertaran.

–Guten Morgen. –saludó él liberándola luego de un pequeño pico.

–Guten Morgen.

–Es solo mi entusiasmo matutino. –aclaró el morocho– Y aunque quisiéramos aprovechar el momento, de seguro Rei también debe estar despierta, o incluso en la sala de estar aguardando a que nos levantemos.

–Buen punto, sin embargo, ya hemos hablado con ella al respecto y no planeo que nos reprimamos porque ella o Misato estén en el apartamento, solo intentaremos no hacer mucho ruido. –aseguró Asuka llegando a la puerta de la habitación donde se detuvo y se giró con una sensual sonrisa guiñándole un ojo, antes de salir.

Ante esto Shinji se sonrojó sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, por un lado, se sentía afortunado de que su novia no quisiera renunciar a su intimidad, pero por el otro, se sentía algo cohibido sabiendo que no estaban solos en el apartamento. Sacudió su cabeza para desligarse de esos pensamientos, ya lidiaría con ellos cuando llegara el momento, por ahora se levantaría para seguir a su novia, asearse y ver que desayunarían.

Al llegar a la sala de estar no se encontró con Rei, por lo cual, si ya se había despertado, de seguro seguía en su cuarto. Luego de ingresar a la cocina, se unió a Asuka en el baño, en donde procedió a lavarse los dientes mientras esperaba que esta desocupara el inodoro. La germana ni se inmuto al salir del toilette y ver a su pareja frente al lavado, no solo porque ya lo había oído entrar, sino también por estar acostumbrada a compartir el baño con él. Se dieron un corto beso cuando se cruzaron en busca de intercambiar lugares para así completar su rutina de higiene.

En la puerta del baño se toparon con Rei y se sobresaltaron ligeramente, pues no esperaban encontrársela justo allí, precisamente en ese instante. Tras saludarla, la pareja acordó que preparar para desayunar. Shinji se encargó de obtener los utensilios necesarios, dejando a Asuka los ingredientes. Cuando la ojiazul se predisponía a abrir la heladera, se encontró con una nota.

"_Me fui al cuartel, tengo que ayudar a Ritsuko y los Tenientes como agradecimiento por entregar el informe de la misión y suplirme __los últimos dos días__. Volveré para la cena."_

"_PD: Asuka y Shinji, intenten comportarse en mi ausencia para no pervertir aún más a Rei de lo que ya está."_

"_Misato."_

–¡Esa hipócrita! –exclamó Asuka molesta– ¿Cómo se atreve?

–¿Qué sucede?

–Léelo tú mismo.

Shinji se acercó a su novia para tomar la nota que esta le ofrecía, mientras ella continuaba con la búsqueda de ingredientes para preparar el desayuno. A diferencia de la pelirroja, el varón no se molesto por la solicitud de su tutora, pues ya se esperaba que la intensidad de sus bromas sobre su sexualidad aumentara, simplemente arrugo la nota para desecharla y evitar que Rei la leyera antes de retomar la búsqueda de los utensilios que emplearían para cocinar.

–No dejes que esto te moleste, ya sabes cómo es.

Asuka dejó los ingredientes sobre la mesada de la cocina para luego abrazar por la espalda al morocho.

–Ya no me afectan sus burlas, solo me da rabia que no estuviera aquí para poder regresarle el golpe. –indicó la ojiazul acurrucándose sobre el hombro de él para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Sucede algo? –consultó Rei al salir del baño, pues había oído la protesta de Asuka hacia su tutora.

–No es nada, solo que Misato se fue al Geo-Front y no volverá hasta la cena. –respondió Shinji– Haremos unas tortillas para desayunar.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Es parecido a un omelette, pero se mezclan los huevos con algo más para darle un mayor volumen, por ejemplo, la más conocida es con papas fritas. –explicó la germana– Usualmente se prepara para almorzar o cenar como guarnición, si no se la come sola.

–Suena interesante, los ayudare.

Una vez que le explicaron mejor el procedimiento a Rei, Asuka se encargó de cortar las papas en finas rodajas para freírlas, Shinji comenzó a calentar el aceite y alistar las sartenes, dejando a la ojiroja a cargo de picar las cebollas y el morrón. En cuanto el aceite estuvo listo, el varón procedió a empezar la fritura de las papas que su novia ya había rebanado para ahorrar tiempo. Al percatarse de que la de tez de porcelana ya tenía listas sus verduras, la segunda elegida le indicó que comenzara a dorarlas y a mitad de cocción las separara en dos partes incorporando en una la espinaca con la que realizarían la otra tortilla.

Justo en el momento que Rei finalizó la cocción de sus verduras, la pelirroja hizo lo propio con las papas, dejando la fritura de las mismas a cargo de su novio, quien ya tenía la primera tanda lista. Asuka se retiró a la mesa con su roomie, donde procederían a batir los huevos necesarios para hacer la mezcla de las tortillas. Mientras la peliazul incorporaba un poco de los huevos en la preparación de espinaca, la germana puso a calentar a fuego bajo una sartén untada con manteca.

Tras unos minutos, al concluir con la fritura de las papas, Shinji las mezcló con el resto de los huevos batidos, despejando el espacio de las hornallas para la cocción de las tortillas. La ojiazul vertió la mezcla de la tortilla de espinaca en la sartén y le dio las indicaciones pertinentes a Rei para que se hiciera cargo. Al menos así fue hasta que llegó el momento de dar vuelta la tortilla y Asuka prefirió enseñarle la técnica con el ejemplo, para que luego la pudiera poner en práctica con la de papas.

Finalmente, con la primer tortilla lista, el varón le entregó la mezcla restante a la primer elegida y junto a su novia simplemente supervisaron la cocción mientras ponían la mesa. Gracias a todo lo que ya había logrado aprender, Rei contaba con la experiencia y la confianza necesaria para dar vuelta la tortilla por ella misma. Si bien era un paso sencillo, también resultaba ser el más importante, si uno llegaba a dudar podía terminar echando a perder el plato o incluso quemarse accidentalmente.

Afortunadamente ese no fue el caso, volver a introducir la tortilla en la sartén fue un poco complicado, pero Rei logró hacerlo sin ayuda. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, los tres pilotos se encontraban sentados en la mesa disfrutando una porción de cada tortilla. Concluido el desayuno y el consecuente intercambio de elogios entre los pilotos, ya que todos colaboraron en su preparación, además de ordenar la cocina, pasaron el resto de la mañana mirando televisión en la sala de estar.

* * *

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo optaron por terminar las sobras acumuladas, dejando lo que quedaba de tortillas para la cena. Nuevamente se entretuvieron viendo un poco de televisión aprovechando para hacer la digestión, para luego retirarse a sus respectivas habitación a dormir una siesta, no por estar cansados, sino para estar lo suficientemente despabilados para estudiar un poco y enseñarle algunas cosas nuevas a Rei.

Por la noche, valiéndose de que ya contaban con una guarnición, la pareja procedió a hacer un pedazo de bondiola con salsa barbacoa al horno. Por su parte Rei se preparó una lasaña vegetariana, empleando finas rebanadas de berenjenas en lugar de masa con salsa de tomate y salsa blanca.

* * *

El departamento ya se había inundado del aroma de la carne mezclado con la lasaña para cuando Misato llegó del GeoFront y contaba con tiempo suficiente para darse un baño antes de que la cena estuviera lista. Mientras su tutora se higienizaba y cambiaba, sus cargos aprontaron la mesa luego de cortar en pequeñas porciones las tortillas para calentarlas todas juntas en una bandeja en el horno.

La cena fue bastante tranquila y en ella no faltaron los elogios de la mayor para sus protegidos por sus dotes culinarios. Al menos así fue, hasta que Misato se percató de que la pareja de pilotos no le había hecho ningún reproche por la nota que les dejó en la mañana, no pudiendo con su genio procedió a recordárselos.

–Me alegra haber podido regresar para la cena, esto está delicioso. –comentó ella disimuladamente, pero prestando atención a la reacción de la pareja de pilotos, quienes apenas reflejaron el haberla oído.

–De no ser así te habríamos esperado. –señaló Rei– Pues nos dijiste que vendrías a cenar.

–Es cierto, les dejé una nota. Gracias Rei. –devolvió la pelimorada con una pícara sonrisa– Eso me recuerda, ¿se comportaron durante mi ausencia?

–Hicimos lo mismo de todos los días, preparamos el desayuno, miramos televisión, almorzamos, descansamos y luego estudiamos antes de empezar con la cena. –enumeró Shinji.

–¿Por quién nos tomas? –cuestionó la pelirroja entendiendo la indirecta que su novio claramente había decidido ignorar.

–Pervertidos adolescentes que no pueden controlar su apetito sexual y pueden terminar por pervertir a la inocente Rei.

–Y lo dice la que tiene una colección de "juguetes" escondidos al fondo del cajón de su ropa interior. –respondió Asuka haciendo las comillas con sus dedos al decir juguetes.

Shinji se sorprendió ante esta revelación y Misato se sonrojo furiosamente, de no ser por la rápida reacción de Rei que estaba a su lado y le aplicó la maniobra de Heimlich, se habría ahogado con un bocado de tortilla de espinaca. Los ojos de la mayor se encontraban enrojecidos, principalmente por el incidente, pero también por la rabia. Luego de toser y recomponerse tras beber un vaso con agua, para aliviar su garganta cortesía de la peliazul, observó con desprecio a su tutelada alemana.

–¿Cómo te atreves a hurgar entre mi ropa?

–Deberías de recordar que Shinji no interactúa con nuestra ropa interior y yo soy la encargada de distribuirla. Si no fueras tan desordenada, en lugar de tener que acomodar todo para que entre en tu placard, no lo habría encontrado. Y menos mal que fui yo y no Rei, de lo contrario tendrías mucho que explicarle.

La ojimarrón no tuvo manera de responder y se resignó a retomar su comida con sus mejillas ruborizadas debido a lo que Asuka había descubierto sobre su intimidad, además de sentirse avergonzada por la reprimenda a su descuidado y despreocupado estilo de vida. La cena prosiguió sin mayores sobresaltos, pero pasó un buen tiempo antes de que volviera el habitual bullicio y se retomaran las conversaciones, señalando que el episodio quedó en el olvido.

Una vez concluida la cena, limpiados los trastos y guardadas las sobras, la familia improvisada se relajó en la sala de estar mirando televisión. Como no encontraron nada interesante que ver en emisión, a Asuka se le ocurrió buscar en el sistema de pago. Entre las muchas opciones, se encontraron con una serie de anime con gran aprobación, incluso Shinji recordó que Kensuke le había hablado de ella, así qué, ya que ninguno tenía que levantarse temprano le dieron una oportunidad.

Al ser una serie sobre piratas esperaban encontrarse con algo parecido a "Piratas del Caribe". Fue grata su sorpresa al descubrir que la temática era bastante parecida, aunque con un mayor toque de humor y algo de fantasía debido a las habilidades del protagonista que, si bien parecía ser bastante baka, era una buena persona. Terminaron por ver hasta el octavo episodio, aunque era entretenido y ninguno debía levantarse temprano, preferían no acostarse demasiado tarde, de lo contrario podrían mal acostumbrarse para la semana.

Ya era pasada la 1 de la mañana, cuando la paz que caracterizaba las noches en la residencia de la Capitana Katsuragi, donde apenas se podían percibir los ruidos habituales de la ciudad, fue interrumpida por leves gemidos provenientes de la "_Suite de la Princesa Asuka y el Encantador Shinji_". Gracias a sus juegos previos, la pareja de adolescentes había logrado mantenerse en silencio, pero entretenida, mientras esperaba a que sus roomies se durmieran y teniendo en cuenta que ya había transcurrido el tiempo prudencial, procedieron a darle rienda suelta a sus hormonas.

Afortunadamente para ellos, aunque no fue una tarea sencilla el no exteriorizar lo bien que se estaban sintiendo, la única persona que podía llegar a oírlos era Rei, quien se durmió apenas se acostó. Por su parte, Misato se encontraba muy lejos para percibir cualquier indicio de la actividad que estaban desarrollando. Extenuados por su estimulante actividad, Asuka y Shinji optaron por no abusar de su suerte al repetir, sin olvidar que con su juego previo lograron apaciguar sus hormonas y se acomodaron para descansar tras eliminar la evidencia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Shinji y Rei se ocuparon de terminar de preparar el desayuno, mientras que Misato y Asuka preparaban unas bandejas para poder comer en la sala de estar y continuar viendo el anime que empezaron la noche anterior. Valiéndose de la distancia con sus otros dos cargos, la mujer aprovechó para saciar su curiosidad respecto de la intimidad de la pareja de adolescentes.

–Y dime, ¿acaso Shinji tiene la misma habilidad de Luffy allí donde más importa?

Asuka no pudo evitar sonrojarse sorprendida y avergonzada por la indiscreta pregunta de su tutora. Su primer impulso fue reprenderla y recriminarle enérgicamente por ser una pervertida, pero logró calmarse al reflexionar que tal vez en un futuro podría necesitar de sus consejos y mayor experiencia en lo referente a la interacción íntima, así que simplemente indicó en voz baja:

–Eres una vieja pervertida. –ante esto Misato imitó la coloración en el rostro de la germana, pero debido a la ira, sin embargo, no pudo responder porque ella no le dio tiempo y continuó hablando– Afortunadamente Shinji está bien equipado.

–Eso ya lo sabía, no es lo que pregunte. –logró interrumpir Misato ante la confirmación innecesaria.

–¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?! –cuestionó sorprendida la ojiazul.

–¿Recuerdas cómo conociste a Pen-Pen? –ante el asentimiento confundido de su tutelada, la pelimorada prosiguió– Bueno a Shinji le paso lo mismo, por lo tanto, tengo una idea de sus atributos.

–Cierto, recuerdo que él lo mencionó en ese momento. Pero entonces, ¿para qué preguntas si ya lo has visto?

–No le preste tanta atención, además algunos pueden hacerse más grande cuando se excitan. –señaló la mujer con rubor.

–Oh, sí ese es el caso de Shinji, se vuelve un poco más grande.

Afortunadamente para la adolescente, en ese momento su novio solicitó las bandejas para comenzar a servir el desayuno. Esto evitó que Misato le sacara más información sobre su intimidad de la que ella quería revelar, pues Asuka prefería reservarlo para cuando necesitara algún consejo sobre el tema. El grupo se traslado a la sala de estar donde se instalaron para seguir disfrutando de la serie de anime. Para aprovechar mejor el tiempo, solo vieron el opening y el ending una vez, mientras que ninguno cambiara y no se movieron de allí hasta terminar de ver los siguientes 10 episodios que componían la siguiente saga, lo que les demandó casi tres horas y media.

Recién ahí y dada la hora, procedieron a limpiar los trastos y empezar a preparar el almuerzo, lo cual fue un pequeño respiro antes de continuar disfrutando del anime al que se habían enganchado. Nuevamente consumieron sus alimentos mientras miraban la televisión y no se apartaron de sus asientos hasta que el arco actual concluyó, lo que tuvo lugar alrededor de las 16 horas pues se componía de 12 episodios. Al revisar la plataforma de pago, vieron que la siguiente saga constaba de otros 14 capítulos lo que les tomaría poco más de 4 horas.

Como se había encariñado mucho con el personaje de Nami por sus semejanzas, Asuka insistió en ver la saga completa, pues quería saber por qué se separó del grupo. Misato aceptó sin muchos problemas, dado que también se había enganchado, sólo solicitó que todos se dieran un baño primero y prepararan la cena. De esta manera verían algunos capítulos y luego harían otra pausa para cenar y dejar todo limpio, así cuando terminaran de ver la siguiente saga se podrían ir a dormir directamente.

Después de ver el capítulo 37 tomaron un descanso, justo cuando estaba por iniciar la acción, porque estaban seguros de que si continuaban no podrían detenerse hasta terminar de verla completa. Aún con el rastro de las lágrimas en sus rostros, los cuatro roomies se sentaron a cenar. Mientras comían comentaban la historia de Nami, sobre todo Asuka que ahora se identificaba mucho más con la pelirroja, seguida muy de cerca por su novio. Esto era muy natural gracias a todas las similitudes, ellos también perdieron a su madre a muy temprana edad y aunque con algunos años de diferencia entre Shinji y su novia, los dos también aceptaron cargar con una gran responsabilidad por el bien de otros. Durante la cena también se dio una pequeña charla para explicarle un poco más las emociones a Rei.

La peliazul comprendía la empatía que le generaba el pasado de la protagonista al conocer el trágico final de la madre de esta, pero le generaba conflicto el haber sonreído mientras lloraba cuándo Luffy aceptó ayudarla. Allí le explicaron que no siempre alcanza con una sonrisa para expresar alegría y a veces se recurre al llanto para acentuar la emoción, además la línea que divide estas emociones a veces puede ser extremadamente delgada e incluso casi inexistente, un buen ejemplo eran el dolor y tristeza que desencadenaban los buenos y felices recuerdos de Nami.

Una vez terminada la cena, prepararon palomitas para picotear mientras disfrutaban lo que quedaba del arco dedicado a Nami. Los siguientes capítulos fueron un excelente ejemplo para terminar de asentar el concepto de emociones en Rei, pues tenían entremezclados momentos de acción con humor, al igual que angustia, suspenso y alegría. Finalmente, al concluir la maratón de anime, todos se encontraban muy satisfechos con el entretenimiento obtenido, además era un excelente momento para hacer una pausa, dado que al parecer la siguiente saga podría ser igual de extensa.

Por ese mismo motivo, ya que durante la semana no dispondrían del tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlos, acordaron aprovechar el próximo fin de semana que tuvieran libre. Tras darse las buenas noches todos se fueron a dormir, incluso la pareja de adolescentes que, dado que deberían levantarse temprano para asistir al instituto, optó por no intimar esa noche.

* * *

Debido al horario y el cansancio con el que llegarían de su viaje de estudios, los pilotos no habían ido a recibir a sus amigos, así que recién el lunes en la mañana pudieron reencontrarse con ellos en el instituto. Obviamente, a excepción de los tres elegidos, el resto del alumnado estaba bastante cansado por su viaje, afortunadamente lo habían pasado muy bien, pero la mayoría llegó con el tiempo justo antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Por este motivo durante su reencuentro Hikari, Touji y Kensuke, apenas pudieron responder de la forma en que se responde a un conocido cuando se lo cruza por la calle, con un simple "bien". Claramente esto no quedaría así, la verdadera respuesta y los detalles llegarían durante la hora del almuerzo.

Salvo por los tres roomies, se requirió de un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por parte del alumnado para no sucumbir al sueño cuando el profesor recurrió a su habitual monólogo sobre el Segundo Impacto. Ni siquiera Hikari, que siempre se mostraba atenta y respetuosa pudo evitar cabecear a los cinco minutos de iniciada la clase. En el momento en que la campana le puso fin a la tortuosa conferencia, más de la mitad del salón había sucumbido al llamado de Morfeo y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al despertar.

Hikari se acercó con bastante emoción a sus compañeros, estaba ansiosa por poder hablar con Asuka y contarle como le había ido con Touji en el viaje, pero al llegar al pupitre que compartía la pareja, se encontró con una situación que la tomó por sorpresa.

–Yo llevaré nuestros bolsos amor. –indicó Shinji.

–Gracias, entonces yo me ocuparé de los bentōs cariño. –respondió Asuka.

La pecosa no podía creer lo que había oído, si bien Asuka y Shinji eran una pareja muy unida que regularmente se profesaban su afecto y tenían atenciones para con el otro, esta era la primera vez que ellos usaban esas palabras. Sus ojos se agrandaron y lágrimas de emoción amenazaron con desbordarlos, junto sus manos como si estuviera rezando y las llevó hacia su pecho antes de chillar de alegría.

–¡Eso es tan tierno! ¡¿Desde cuándo se llaman de esa manera?! –consultó la de coletas manteniendo su pose.

–Desde el jueves, cuando Asuka estuvo a punto de perecer en una misión y Shinji la salvó arriesgando su vida para evitarlo. –respondió Rei con su habitual tranquilidad como si no fuera la gran cosa.

–Increíble, eso es muy romántico. Tienes que contarme todo y no omitas ningún detalle. –rogó Hikari tomando a su amiga de las manos.

–Ja ja, lo haré, te contaré lo más importante, aunque sin ciertos detalles, pero será después de que almorcemos.

Los dos varones restantes del grupo, que venían detrás de la representante de clase escucharon todo, por lo que el otaku se deslizó detrás del piloto y lo abrazo por los hombros:

–Wow Shinji eres todo un hombre, –elogió él– quiero saber todo lo que pasó. –suplicó poniendo ojos de cachorrito suponiendo que habría una batalla de por medio.

–Sabes que no puedo darte mucha información al respecto. Ahora vamos a buscar un lugar para almorzar luego hablaremos del tema. –indicó Shinji.

El grupo salió del aula y se dirigió a su lugar habitual entre los árboles cercanos al campo de deporte, para disfrutar de sus almuerzos. Mientras comían, Rei fue la encargada de contar lo ocurrido entre Shinji y Asuka durante la última misión, era lo más conveniente, pues gracias a su manera de ser y el profesionalismo a la hora de cumplir con las normas, sabía mejor que nadie lo que podía o no decir del hecho sin revelar información clasificada.

–Igual que en los cuentos de hadas. Shinji llegó en el momento justo para rescatar a su amada. –comentó la delegada con rubor en sus mejillas y los ojos humedecidos de emoción cuando la peliazul finalizó el relato.

–Ja, podemos decir que es mi príncipe azul. –dijo Asuka solo un poco en broma y le dio un pequeño pico a su novio.

–En serio Shinji, eso fue muy valiente, mis respetos hombre. –señaló Touji impresionado por el valor de su compañero.

–Eres mi héroe y modelo a seguir Shinji. –elogió el otaku– Espero poder parecerme un poco a ti en el futuro.

–Ya chicos, mejor hablemos de algo un poco más agradable. –solicitó Shinji muy apenado por los elogios– ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?

Hikari inició el relato de la estadía en Okinawa, hablando un poco de las clases de buceo, las excursiones y el tiempo libre que pudieron disfrutar en la playa. Claramente no detallo mucho, sobre todo, que tanto pudo interactuar con Touji, pues prefería no tocar ese tema en frente de él, sino más tarde, cuando pudiera hablar con Asuka en busca de consejos. Kensuke fue un poco más detallista, en especial porque durante las clases de buceo pudo estrenar una nueva cámara sumergible, y a pesar de ser testigo de cómo progresó la relación de sus amigos durante el viaje, tampoco dijo nada al respecto para respetar su privacidad. Por su parte Touji apenas comentó al respecto, pero se lo notaba un poco ansioso, seguramente recordando la amenaza de Asuka sobre no hacer feliz a su amiga y quería asegurarse de haber hecho un buen trabajo consultando con Shinji.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, mientras recogían sus pertenencias, la representante de clases se acercó a su compañera alemana y le solicitó poder hablar sin la presencia de los chicos.

–¿Amor podrías ir a hablar con los chicos en otro lugar para que podamos tener una charla de chicas?

–Claro cariño, vamos chicos, vayamos a otro sitio.

Al mismo tiempo que Shinji le respondía a su novia, Touji saco su celular y en el preciso instante que el piloto terminó su oración, el atleta lo agitó y se pudo escuchar un latigazo, ante lo que agregó:

–Me decepcionas Shinji, dejas que tu mujer te domine. Si no quieren hablar frente a nosotros ellas son las que deberían buscar otro lugar.

Kensuke no pudo evitar reírse de la acción de su amigo, pues era una broma oportuna, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para dar unos pasos hacia atrás cuando vio la reacción en el rostro de la de coletas y la pelirroja.

–¡Suzuhara! –llamó Hikari, ante lo cual el aludido se estremeció ya que desde que estaban saliendo solo usaba su apellido cuando se enojaba.

–Cállate stooge, no es un dominado, solo es amable y considerado, no como tú. –señaló la ojiazul mientras tronaba sus dedos para recordarle de su amenaza previa al viaje– Aun no entiendo que ves en él Hikari.

La pecosa ya estaba tirando de la oreja de su novio mientras este suplicaba por clemencia. El otaku se rió aún más de lo tonto que era su amigo y Shinji negaba con la cabeza, por su parte Rei miraba detenidamente aprendiendo de la situación.

–A veces yo también me lo pregunto amiga. –concordó la castaña– Ahora pídele perdón a Asuka y Shinji. Y lleva nuestras cosas al salón como castigo. –refiriendo a sus cosas y las de él, obteniendo un lento asentimiento en respuesta.

–Supongo que las esperaremos en el aula chicas. –indicó Kensuke.

De esa forma, con Touji aun sobando la oreja ofendida, los tres varones se retiraron, dejando a las chicas solas. Quienes comenzaron a hablar cuando estos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder oír ni un murmullo. La que empezó a hablar fue Hikari, contando que su novio había sido muy atento y respetuoso en los momentos de tiempo libre, con un intenso sonrojo detalló cómo debió convencerlo para ponerle el bloqueador solar en la espalda y que pudieron compartir alguna que otra siesta tomados de la manos.

Luego llegó el turno de Asuka, explicando como en el momento que vio de cerca a la muerte se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Shinji era amor, además de confirmar que era mutuo cuando él la rescató. Hikari no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de alegría por la situación amorosa de su amiga, al igual que sentir un poco de sana envidia de que siendo tan joven lograra encontrar el amor.

La representante desconocía que tan lejos había llegado su amiga con su novio, así que no resistió la tentación de saber si lo había recompensado de alguna manera por tan heroica demostración de amor. Asuka se sonrojo mucho, pues no tenía planeado hablar de su vida íntima con Hikari por temor a que la juzgara, pero antes de que respondiera, Rei intervino al notar su demora, informando que la recompensa fue el coito.

La alemana miró con incredulidad a su roomie y se maldijo mentalmente por no prevenir una situación así, ya que la ojirroja no comprendía que no debía de responder sobre temas ajenos cuando no se le pregunta a ella. Hikari se sonrojó igual que Asuka y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Permanecieron un momento así, hasta que la representante se atrevió a hablar una vez calmada y recuperada de la sorpresa, afortunadamente ella no estaba juzgando a su amiga.

–¿Te dolió?

–¡¿Eh?!

–Ya sabes, he oído que es doloroso la primera vez. –indicó Hikari.

–¿No crees que somos unos pervertidos pecaminosos?

–Asuka, luego de esa muestra de amor es muy probable que yo habría hecho algo parecido, por eso te pregunte como lo recompensaste.

–Me alegra que no me juzgues. –aseveró Asuka muy aliviada– Y sí, dolió, pero muy poco, tomamos algunas medidas al respecto que te contaré cuando llegue tu momento. Realmente fue muy hermoso, ya habíamos hecho algunas cosas antes, pues como sabes, en cada batalla arriesgamos la vida, aunque nunca había visto la muerte tan cerca. Gomen, pero no quiero entrar en detalles sobre mi intimidad con Shinji.

Rei escuchaba atentamente el intercambio entre ellas, logrando comprender que había cometido un error al responder en lugar de su roomie por lo que procedió a disculparse:

–Gomen nasai Asuka, no me di cuenta de que era algo privado.

–No te preocupes Rei, cuando te explicamos de estas cosas debimos decir que forman parte de la intimidad y no a todos les gusta hacer públicas sus actividades, igual planeaba decirle a Hikari eventualmente, solo que de una forma más suave. –señaló ella con una sincera sonrisa.

–Arigato, realmente aprecio que confíes en mí de esa manera. Descuida no tienes que ahondar en detalles, pero apreciaré que me aconsejes cuando sienta que estoy lista para dar ese paso. –aseguró la pecosa.

–Más te vale, no solo tengo un consejo muy útil e importante, también tengo un obsequió crucial para cuando llegue ese momento. Solo agregaré que Shinji fue muy tierno y dulce conmigo además nos sentimos muy cómodos y satisfechos el uno con el otro.

Continuaron hablando un poco más, ahora Hikari era la que contaba algunos detalles más sobre cómo lo paso con Touji durante su viaje para que Asuka le diera su opinión al respecto del avance de su relación. Además de explicarle algunas cosas más a Rei sobre lo que podía y lo que no decir sobre la intimidad de otros. Luego recogieron las cosas que no se habían llevado los chicos para volver al salón.

Por su parte en el salón, Touji también le había contado cómo fue su viaje con Hikari a Shinji para asegurarse de no haber hecho nada mal y recibir un castigo por parte de Asuka. Este era el motivo por el cual el atleta se encontraba tan ansioso y nervioso cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre su estadía en Okinawa durante el almuerzo. Por fortuna su amigo logró tranquilizarlo al asegurarle que había actuado de manera muy apropiada.

* * *

Small Timeskip

* * *

Shinji estaba teniendo un sueño sumamente emocionante. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, pero desde que empezó a tener relaciones con Asuka, estos ya no se presentaban. A pesar de que este le estaba resultando particularmente realista y se sentía muy bien, se sobresaltó un poco y despertó dado que no quería tener un accidente.

Pero la grata sensación que estaba experimentado en sus sueños continuó en lugar de detenerse. Dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de la agradable estimulación, notando un bulto considerable bajo las sábanas que subía y bajaba. Aún adormilado retiró la manta que lo cubría encontrándose a su novia, quien tras detener sus acciones lo miró con una sonrisa y saludó:

–¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!

–Gracias Asuka. Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA, ¿LIME? PROCEDA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. HA SIDO ADVERTIDO**_

* * *

La mano derecha de la pelirroja que se hallaba en la base de la hombría de Shinji se movió recorriendo su longitud, hasta alcanzar su glande previo a volver a bajar, retomando así las atenciones que le estaba brindando previamente con su boca, antes de ser descubierta. Esta acción provocó que su novio cerrara sus ojos y apretara los dientes para reprimir un gemido de placer, pues ella ya había aprendido cómo satisfacerlo. La fémina no pudo evitar lamerse los labios con satisfacción en respuesta a la reacción obtenida por sus acciones.

–Bueno, obviamente me desperté primero y cuando me disponía a llamarte para saludarte, pude notar que nuestro mutuo amigo estaba bastante enérgico. Así que decidí aprovecharlo e innovar un poco. ¿No te gustó? –consultó la germana haciendo puchero como si la estuviera regañando, pero sin detener sus movimientos.

–¡Claro que me gusta! –aseguró él entre jadeos– Es solo que me sorprendiste.

Asuka apoyó su mano izquierda a la altura de la cintura del varón y se acercó para darle un corto beso.

–Esa era la idea. –indicó ella y le dio otro beso– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –lo volvió a saludar– Ahora solo relájate y disfruta.

–Espera, hagámoslo juntos.

–Oh no, hoy es tu día. Ya tendremos tiempo para divertirnos juntos más tarde. Además, tenemos prueba de sincronización y aún debemos preparar el desayuno.

La ojiazul comenzó a retroceder dejando pequeños besos en el camino sobre el torso de su amado, hasta que nuevamente estuvo a la altura de su entrepierna. Volviendo a lamer sus labios con deleite, Asuka se inclinó nuevamente para comenzar a consentir la punta de la dureza de Shinji con su lengua, mientras su mano recorría su longitud esparciendo la mezcla del presemen con su saliva para lubricarlo, facilitando así el desplazamiento e intensificando el goce del morocho.

Ella continuó consintiendo la hombría del varón hasta que su lengua capturó una nueva gota de presemen y sin detener su mano se la llevó a la boca para degustarla como una pequeña recompensa. Con orgullo levantó la vista para observar el rostro de Shinji y evaluar su expresión. Él se estaba esforzando por reprimir sus gemidos para no llamar la atención del resto de los habitantes del apartamento, ya que estaba seguro de que pronto también se despertarían.

Considerando que ya estaba listo, Asuka decidió dar el siguiente paso y rodeó el glande con sus labios mientras lo delineaba con su lengua. El ojiazul no pudo evitar jadear levemente su nombre ante esto, lo que fue música para los oídos de su novia. Tras jugar un poco más con su lengua, ella comenzó a mover su cabeza para acompañar los movimientos de su mano y así introducir más de la longitud en su boca.

La dureza de Shinji se estremecía ante las atenciones de la pelirroja, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ella. Con un nuevo movimiento ascendente, Asuka liberó su mutuo amigo de su húmeda prisión, para recuperar un poco de energía y respirar más fácilmente, mientras recorría su longitud con la lengua reforzando así la lubricación y agilizando el desplazamiento de su mano.

Nuevamente se tomó un instante para contemplar el rostro de su amado y analizar su expresión, la cual le indicó que no faltaba mucho para alcanzar su orgasmo. La fémina volvió a introducir la hombría en su boca, logrando sentir las vibraciones de la misma que confirmaban sus sospechas.

–¡Asuka! ¡Estoy cerca!

Fue la advertencia de Shinji, que llevó sus manos a la cabeza de su novia con algo de impotencia y enredó sus dedos entre sus mechones, como si estuviera rogando para que no se detuviera, mientras no dejaba de nombrarla entre gemidos. Asuka aceleró sus movimientos dándole a entender que lo recibiría. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el varón afirmó su agarre en la pelirroja deteniendo sus acciones y se derramó en el interior de su boca al mismo tiempo que se convulsionaba producto de su orgasmo.

El varón disparó un primer chorro de su espesa semilla que la ojiazul apenas llegó a tragar antes de que llegara el segundo, al que rápidamente le siguieron el tercero y el último, inundando el espacio por completo. La germana se sorprendió un poco por la cantidad, mientras lo saboreaba complacida con su merecida recompensa. Por su lado, Shinji se había dejado caer en la cama y jadeaba completamente satisfecho tras alcanzar su liberación.

–Eso se sintió muy bien Asuka, gracias.

La aludida tragó lo que aún le faltaba y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de responder:

–Yo también lo disfrute, pero solo fue un adelanto, te daré el resto esta noche.

Luego de limpiar los restos del orgasmo de Shinji de su virilidad, se arrastró sobre él hasta alcanzar su rostro, donde le deposito un tierno beso en la frente. A continuación, se inclinó hacia la cómoda para tomar el vaso de agua que siempre dejaban allí, con el fin de pasar los restos de la espesa corrida que quedaron en su paladar y no pudo tragar con su saliva. Ya sin ningún resto de su última actividad con su novio, Asuka se reposicionó sobre él para una pequeña sesión de intensos besos.

* * *

_**YA LO DIJO ASUKA, CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

Se quedaron allí por un momento, dejando que Shinji se tranquilizara y disminuyera su euforia, mientras que Asuka descansaba un poco sobre su pecho, ya que había sido la que hizo todo el trabajo así él simplemente disfrutaba. El varón le frotaba los hombros y el cuello, además de apartar los cabellos que caían en su rostro como agradecimiento. Cuando sintieron que ya habían descansado lo suficiente, se incorporaron para comenzar con su rutina y cumplir con sus obligaciones.

El pasillo se encontraba muy oscuro y la puerta de la habitación de Rei se hallaba cerrada, dando a entender que ella aún dormía. En la sala de estar, notaron que alguien había cerrado las cortinas impidiendo que el sol ingresara al ambiente. Shinji se extraño por esto, pues generalmente, las cortinas se dejaban abiertas para poder ver gracias a la claridad de la luna y la ciudad si alguien se levantaba al baño en la madrugada.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención, era un aroma dulce que no lograba identificar por su poca intensidad. Al llegar al umbral que conectaba con la cocina, Asuka liberó su agarre del cumpleañero para que este abriera la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo, se encandiló debido a que la luz estaba encendida.

–¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –saludaron Asuka y las otras dos féminas del apartamento acompañadas por el graznido de Pen-Pen.

Shinji se sobresaltó un poco, no porque no se esperará alguna atención por parte del resto de sus roomies, sino porque sus ojos aún no se habían recuperado del cambio repentino de luz. Cuando sus pupilas se encogieron para ver claramente, pudo apreciar que tanto Rei como Misato sostenían una bandeja con una torta cubierta de merengue y chocolate. Supuso que sería la misma torta de panqueques que Asuka le preparaba para su cumpleaños cuando lograba despertarse antes que él y escabullirse sin que se diera cuenta.

La peliazul se veía impecable con una sonrisa más notaría de lo habitual al ver la cara de sorpresa y alegría en su compañero. Por su parte, a la ojimarrón se la veía muy alegre, pero en su rostro se apreciaban manchas de chocolate y harina, dando a entender que había colaborado en la elaboración de la torta.

–Gracias chicas, no debieron molestarse.

–No es molestia Shinji. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer. –aseguró Misato.

–Espero que siguieras mis instrucciones y tu solo asistieras a Rei. –intervino Asuka.

–Yo cocine todo, Misato solo me ayudo con lo básico. –indicó Rei.

–¡Oigan!

–No te ofendas Misato, es solo que aún no tienes el suficiente talento como para hacerlo bien y quería que fuera perfecto. –explicó la pelirroja.

–Hai, hai, lo sé. Ahora vamos a desayunar, el café ya está listo, no dejemos que se enfríe. –ofreció la pelimorada.

Rei sostuvo la torta y Misato ingresó a la sala de estar para abrir las cortinas, permitiendo que la luz del sol ingresara, revelando que todo ya estaba listo para disfrutar del desayuno sobre la mesa de té. Shinji volvió a sorprenderse, al parecer lo tenían todo muy bien planeado y no pudo evitar consultar al respecto.

–¿Cómo supieron que estábamos entrando?

–Pen-Pen los estaba controlando para avisarnos cuando salieran del cuarto. Así que solo nos acomodamos y esperamos a que abrieras la puerta para sorprenderte. –explicó la ojimarrón– Bueno qué tal si sirves, recuerden que hoy tienen prueba de sincronización y Ritsuko quiere hace una nueva prueba de sincronización cruzada con ustedes dos. –indicó señalando a la pareja.

–Cierto, hoy terminan con las reparaciones de la Unidad 01 y también podremos ver como quedo la 00 luego de su modificación. –agregó Asuka.

–Si, las modificaciones del Eva 00 facilitaron las reparaciones del 01, esta semana comenzarán a aplicarlas a tu Unidad, Asuka. –informó su tutora– La nueva armadura basada en Ramiel es muy resistente y mucho más liviana, además de que su producción demandó mucho menos tiempo, nos facilitara las reparaciones futuras que espero no sean necesarias ni tampoco muy frecuentes.

–Esperemos que no, pero teniendo en cuenta que cada nuevo Mensajero es más fuerte que el anterior. –comentó Shinji.

–Bueno, nuestras habilidades también mejoran. –agregó su novia.

–Mejor empecemos, antes de que se nos haga tarde. –recordó la peliazul.

Shinji comenzó a cortar las porciones de torta y Asuka las repartió, mientras que Misato servía el café dejando que Rei lo distribuyera. La pelirroja no dejó que su novio cortara una porción para ella, en su lugar lo hizo cortar una un poco más grande del doble para compartir con él. Cuando casi todos tuvieron su rebanada, Asuka se sentó en el regazo del varón y se encargó de alimentarlo, sólo dejaba que él ingiriera el café por sus propios medios.

–Te quedó muy bien Rei. –elogió la germana.

–Esta deliciosa, es igual que cuando la hace Asuka. –concordó Misato.

–No noto la diferencia, se ve que le explicaste muy bien. –señaló el festejado.

–Gracias, me complace que les gusté, solo seguí la receta que Asuka me dio.

Mientras hablaban y elogiaban a Rei, seguían disfrutando de la torta. Luego de tragar un bocado, darle otro a Shinji y beber un sorbo de café, su novia procedió a continuar con el reconocimiento a su compañera de armas:

–Ciertamente eres una buena alumna, ya dominabas los panqueques, pero el merengue y la mousse eran la primera vez que lo intentabas. Para la próxima te enseñaré a hacer el chocolate.

–¿No lo hizo Rei? –consultó Shinji.

–Asuka me enseñó a prepararlo mientras lo hacía, dijo que es muy delicado y si no tienes cuidado se puede arruinar.

–¿Es eso cierto?

–Es muy fácil que se queme Misato. –explicó la ojiazul.

–Ya veo, seguramente por eso nunca me quedan bien los que preparaba en San Valentín.

Rei miró con curiosidad la actitud deprimida de Misato tras decir eso, pues aún no comprendía el trasfondo de dicha fecha, después de todo, no había reaccionado tan mal en otras oportunidades durante sus fracasos en la cocina. Por su parte, la pareja sintió un sudor frío recorrer sus nucas ante la mención de su tutora y les dio algo de pena su falta de habilidad culinaria, pues entendían la importancia que ese día tenía para las chicas a la hora de confesar sus sentimientos.

–Prestaré más atención la próxima vez que preparan chocolate para no volver a cometer ningún error. –continuó la mujer– Ahora mejor terminemos, así se pueden dar una ducha antes de que los lleve al Geo-Front para su prueba. Oh, por cierto, ¿puedo llevar una porción para Ritsuko y Maya?

–Seguro, ahora las cortó. –indicó Shinji.

–Mejor después, cuando estemos listo para salir. No te preocupes nosotros se las daremos. –intervino Asuka dudando de que realmente llegaran a las mismas y no se perdiera ninguna por el camino.

–Buena idea. –aceptó Misato.

Una vez terminada su correspondiente porción de torta, Rei y su tutora procedieron a levantar la mesa para que la pareja se duchara primero. Luego fue el turno de Rei, pues Misato ya lo había hecho al levantarse para lograr despabilarse, en ese momento la pareja de pilotos preparó las porciones para Maya y Ritsuko. Cuando todos estuvieron listos partieron rumbo al Geo-Front.

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron antes de arrancar las pruebas, fue ir a verificar cómo quedó la Unidad 00 tras sus reformas. El resultado los desilusionó bastante, pues lo único que había cambiado era su color, que en lugar del amarillo anaranjado predominante ahora estaba un azul pálido combinado con detalles en celeste y blanco, después físicamente era exactamente el mismo Eva 00 que ya conocían.

–Se ve exactamente igual, solo le dieron una mejor mano de pintura. –señaló Asuka.

–Efectivamente, reemplazamos la vieja armadura por una nueva y también le dimos un nuevo color. Pero ahora es más eficiente ya que al ser más liviana, también es más rápida. –explicó Ritsuko.

Si bien a los pilotos les gustó la nueva combinación de colores de la Unidad 00, sobre todo a Rei, ni a Shinji ni a Asuka les hacía gracia la idea de que sus respectivos Evas cambiarán de color, en especial a la segunda elegida. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para la doctora que rápidamente los tranquilizó antes de que pudieran protestar:

–No se preocupen, sabemos que les gustan los colores de sus Unidades, así que los mantendremos tal como están. En el caso de la 00, el cambio fue necesario, de lo contrario deberíamos haber aplicado muchas capas de pintura para cubrir el color del nuevo material. Vengan vamos a ver cómo quedó la 01 para que se queden más tranquilos. –agregó al ver que aún no los convencía.

Efectivamente, al llegar hasta donde se encontraba el Eva 01, este se veía exactamente igual. Una vez que los pilotos fueron tranquilizados y tras entregarle a Ritsuko un táper con las porciones de torta para ella y Maya, estos se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse e iniciar las pruebas de sincronización. En esta oportunidad, las pruebas se llevarían a cabo usando sus respectivas Unidades, pues querían verificar que la nueva armadura no generará ningún tipo de incompatibilidad.

Luego de que los elegidos se cambiaran a sus respectivos Plug Suit, se dirigieron a las jaulas donde sus Evas aguardaban uno al lado del otro. La primera prueba no demandó mucho tiempo, solo una media hora, dónde se tomó un registro de los niveles de sincronización, además de corroborar que las nuevas armaduras de las Unidades 00 y 01 no afectarán los porcentajes de los pilotos. Durante ese tiempo, Asuka y Shinji tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar con sus madres.

–_Musuko no tanjōbiomedetō. –_saludó Yui en cuanto se estableció la sincronización.

–_Arigato Okāsan._

–_Realmente ha sido muy oportuna esta prueba de sincronización, hace mucho tiempo que no podía saludarte por tu cumpleaños. Al menos podré pasar un poco de tiempo contigo en este día._

–_Sí, creo que ha sido un buen e inesperado regalo. Además, luego tendré la oportunidad de hablar con Kyoko y tú con Asuka._

–_Eso es genial. Esperemos poder hacer lo mismo para el cumpleaños de Asuka._

–_Yo espero que todo esto haya terminado para ese entonces. –_deseó Shinji.

–_Oye, ¿qué te parece si me muestras cómo fueron tus cumpleaños junto a Asuka?_

–_De acuerdo, pero también te mostraré cómo fueron los suyos._

–_Mejor deja que ella me los muestre cuando cambien de lugares. –_indicó la ojiverde.

Shinji comenzó por mostrarle los recuerdos de su primer cumpleaños con Asuka, dónde ella le devolvió el favor de prepararle un desayuno especial, lo cual se convirtió en una tradición entre ellos. Mientras tanto en la Unidad 02, Asuka y su madre hablaban sobre los planes para la siguiente prueba.

–_No lo olvides Asuka, nuestro nivel actual de sincronización tiene una media estable del 90 y el de ellos está en 89%, así que asegúrate de mantenerte entre el 80 y 85 % con Yui cuando pasemos a la siguiente prueba._

–_Lo sé Mutter. Si igualó el nivel de Shinji con la Unidad 01 cabe la posibilidad de que nos hagan cambiar de Evas, además de que seguro que ella también lo tiene presente._

–_Tienes razón, pero no está de más ser precavidas. No te olvides de darle mis saludos a Yui._

–_Lo haré, procura no molestar mucho a Shinji cuando venga._

–_No te preocupes solo lo saludaré y hablaremos un poco. –__aseguró Kyoko._

–_Realmente tuviste una idea excelente cuando me dijiste que le sugiriéramos a la Doctora Akagi esta prueba para entretener a Shinji mientras preparan todo en el apartamento para la fiesta. –__elogió Asuka._

–_Me alegro, además era la única oportunidad que tenía para poder saludar a mi yerno personalmente._

Para aprovechar el resto del tiempo, casualmente Asuka también comenzó a mostrarle a su madre como habían sido sus cumpleaños junto a Shinji luego de su muerte y la de Yui. Cuando la primera prueba del día finalizó, los pilotos se reunieron con Ritsuko y Maya en la sala de control para conocer los resultados.

–Bien chicos, parece que todo está igual que antes. Asuka, tu sincronización estuvo oscilando entre 90 y 91, si sigues así pronto podrías estabilizarte en 91%. –informó Ritsuko.

–La de Shinji también ha mejorado un poco, te está pisando los talones Asuka, pues tuvo más tendencia a 90 que 89. –bromeó la Teniente Ibuki.

–Por otro lado, Rei has mejorado mucho, hoy oscilaste entre 69 y 71%, lo que nos da una media de 70, buen trabajo todos. –elogió la Doctora Akagi.

–Bien Rei, puedes ir a cambiarte, la siguiente prueba sólo requiere de tus compañeros. –indicó Maya.

–Entendido, ¿quieren que preparé algo para el almuerzo? –consultó Rei a sus roomies.

Ritsuko que miraba la consola evaluando las lecturas junto a Maya no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante el comentario de Rei. Era la primera vez que la veía actuar y mentir por otros, después de todo, la falsa rubia conocía los planes de Asuka y los demás para sorprender a Shinji.

–No te preocupes por nosotros, no sabemos cuánto demandará esta prueba. –señaló Shinji.

–Estimo que requerirá de unas 2 horas, primero ingresaran sin alterar los patrones base del piloto para ver qué tan compatibles son y tomaremos un registro de referencia. –comenzó a explicar la científica– Luego modificaremos los patrones y realizaremos una prueba para comprobar si los valores de sincronización varían de manera significativa o no. Por último, regresaremos a los datos originales y haremos una verificación final para asegurarnos de que todo funcione correctamente.

–Ya los oíste Rei, será mejor que ni siquiera te molestes en esperarnos. Mejor ve al departamento y almuerza sin nosotros. –sugirió Asuka– Oh, pero será mejor que nos esperes para continuar viendo nuestra serie.

–De acuerdo. No debes preocuparte, lo entretenido es verlo con ustedes.

–Bueno, comencemos. –ordenó la doctora Akagi– Estoy segura de que ustedes dos deben de tener algún plan para aprovechar el día y celebrar el cumpleaños de Shinji.

Reí se marchó rumbo a los casilleros mientras que Asuka y Shinji se dirigieron al Eva de su pareja para iniciar la primera parte de la prueba. Tanto la pelirroja como su novio se encontraban bastante nerviosos por esta prueba. El varón contaba con la leve ventaja de ya haber hablado con su suegra cuando enfrentaron a Gaghiel, pero Asuka no había tenido ninguna oportunidad, la última vez que hablaron, fue cuando Yui fue absorbida por la Unidad 01.

–_Hola tía Yui. –_saludó con nerviosismo.

–_Hola querida. Me alegra por fin poder hablar contigo y agradecerte por estar junto a Shinji durante todos estos años._

–_Fue un placer, además él también estuvo ahí para mí. Yo soy la que tiene que agradecerte por habernos salvado en la última misión._

–_No es necesario, ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo por nosotros. Todo es mérito de Shinji, yo simplemente me asegure de que el Eva resistiera y él no saliera herido. _

–_Eso también es importante, de no ser por ti, podríamos haber muerto todos._

–_Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero mejor cambiemos de tema. Shinji me ha mostrado cómo fueron sus cumpleaños junto a ti, me gustaría que tú me mostraras cómo fueron los tuyos y si él logró esmerarse por agasajarte tanto como tu lo hiciste. –_ofreció Yui para saciar su curiosidad y de paso cambiar a un tema más agradable que la lucha contra los Mensajeros.

–_Buena idea, luego te puedo mostrar como fueron el resto de las festividades que hemos compartido en estos años ya que esta prueba será más larga que la anterior._

–_Me encantaría, y no te preocupes estoy manteniendo nuestro nivel de sincronización alrededor del 85%. _

Asuka sonrió ante la indicación de Yui, si bien no quería llamar la atención, su espíritu competitivo le pedía que no se quedará muy atrás de Shinji. Si ella hubiera sido capaz de ver a su suegra, habría notado una sonrisa cómplice ante ese pensamiento y que le estaba guiñando un ojo. Al mismo tiempo que la ojiazul iniciaba su sincronización con la Unidad 01, su novio hacía lo mismo con la Unidad 02.

–_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag._

–_Danke Schwiegermutter._

–_Es bueno volver a hablar contigo Shinji. Me da la oportunidad de agradecerte personalmente por salvarnos en el Monte Asama._

–_No tienes qué, ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo por nosotros de haber estado en nuestro lugar._

–_Ten por seguro que a Asuka no le habría temblado el pulso. Estoy muy feliz de que por fin pudieran descubrir que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es amor. –_aseguró Kyoko.

–_Nosotros también lo estamos. El confirmarlo nos ha ayudado a terminar de cerrar la herida que teníamos debido a lo que pasó con ustedes, aunque siempre supimos que podíamos contar el uno con el otro, ahora tenemos la certeza de que el día de mañana podremos volver a formar una familia juntos. –_indicó Shinji con una leve sonrisa.

–_Me encanta esa idea, aunque antes de empezar a agrandar la familia, lo mejor es que esperemos a que todo esto termine. –_bromeó la rubia.

–_Claro, así lo haremos._

Shinji no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recibir el consentimiento de su suegra respecto a formar una familia con Asuka. Kyoko estaba muy feliz por la relación del morocho y su hija, estaba convencida de que ella no podría haber encontrado un mejor hombre, porque ante sus ojos, él era un hombre hecho y derecho a pesar de su edad.

–_¿Podría pedirte un pequeño favor?_

–_Oh, no te preocupes por eso, estabilice nuestra sincronización en 84 para no herir el orgullo de Asuka. Aunque puede que seas demasiado indulgente con ella._

–_No me molesta competir con ella, todo lo contrario, nos ayuda a mejorar y es divertido. Pero no creo que debamos hacerlo aquí._ –explicó el ojiazul–_ Además, ella se ha esforzado mucho por alcanzar su nivel actual durante todos estos años, al menos así fue antes de que supiéramos que ustedes estaban dentro de los Evas._

–_Comprendo, no crees que sea justo que tu desempeño opaque todo su esfuerzo. Pero dadas las circunstancias, dudo mucho que ella se pueda molestar si tú la igualas._

–_Estoy seguro de que no lo haría, pero de esta forma también evitamos despertar sospechas._

–_Parece que no solo eres una cara bonita. –_elogió ella, logrando que su yerno se sobresaltara levemente.

–_¿Todo bien Shinji? –_consultó Ritsuko.

En la sala de control notaron una expresión llamativa en el rostro del piloto, además de una leve variación en la armonía de su sincronización. Afortunadamente cuando le llamaron la atención, el adolescente logró recomponerse rápidamente y excusarse:

–Hai, gomen, es que me distraje momentáneamente al recordar algo. «_Por favor no haga eso Schwiegermutter._»

–_Bien prosigamos. –_dijo la doctora Akagi.

–_Ya falta poco, luego podrán descansar unos minutos mientras cargamos sus parámetros. –_indicó Maya.

–_Disculpa Shinji, no me di cuenta. Mejor muéstrame cómo te ha devuelto tus atenciones mi hija durante tus cumpleaños pasados. _

En ese mismo instante en la Unidad 01:

–_Y eso que le dije que no lo molestara mucho._

–_Es entendible Asuka, las ocasiones en las que podemos simplemente hablar con ustedes son contadas y bastante espaciadas. Ya ves que esta es la primera vez que tenemos la oportunidad tu y yo. –_justificó Yui a su amiga.

–_Tienes razón, bueno continuemos._

Luego de unos minutos, la primera parte de esta prueba de sincronización cruzada terminó. Los resultados fueron muy interesantes, según Ritsuko, ambos pilotos eran muy compatibles con las dos unidades, necesitaba comprobar que tanto podían mejorar al cargar sus correspondientes patrones, lo que les daría unos 15 minutos para despejarse o comer algo.

Durante el descanso, Asuka y Shinji fueron por algo para beber e intercambiar de manera breve, pero muy discreta que tal fue hablar con la madre del otro. En la siguiente fase de la prueba, los adolescentes les mostraron a sus madres como habían sido el resto de las festividades que compartieron en los últimos años y algunas que otras anécdotas.

Finalmente, el resultado no fue tan satisfactorio como a Ritsuko le hubiese gustado, al intercambiar los patrones de los pilotos, el nivel de sincronización solo se estabilizó, pero su incremento no llegó a ser ni siquiera un 1% mayor al obtenido en la fase anterior. Aunque esto representaba una ventaja, si bien era mejor conservar a los elegidos en su respectiva Unidad, en caso de una eventualidad o emergencia, cualquiera de los dos podría reemplazar al otro y el proceso solo requeriría que se subiera al Eva, no se debería perder tiempo adulterando los patrones.

* * *

La pareja de pilotos compartió una entretenida ducha en los vestuarios masculinos, ya que Rei se había marchado hace tiempo y eran los únicos que usaban esa parte de las instalaciones. Como no tenían ninguna prisa, se tomaron su tiempo para asegurarse de eliminar todos los restos de LCL de su cuerpo ayudándose mutuamente, además de intercambiar algunos besos y caricias.

Una vez que estuvieron vestidos, se dirigieron a la entrada de la pirámide del Geo-Front. Allí podían tomar el transporte que los llevaría a la superficie, dónde deberían utilizar el metro para ir a casa, ya que Misato se había ido con Rei en cuanto esta terminó su prueba de sincronización. Demoraron más de lo esperado, pues la suerte no estuvo de su parte dado que, al llegar a la estación de transbordo, hacía unos pocos minutos que había partido el último tranvía.

* * *

Para cuando la pareja llegó al apartamento ya eran casi las 16 horas, solo encontraron la luz del pasillo de entrada encendida, la de la cocina estaba apagada, como dando a entender que tanto Misato como Rei habían salido, posiblemente a comprar víveres. Mientras Asuka se dirigía disimuladamente al baño, su novio se encaminó a la sala de estar para prender el resto de las luces y en cuanto abrió la puerta.

–¡ODOROKI! ¡O-TANJŌBI OMEDETŌ!

Fue lo que todos gritaron ante la entrada de Shinji, incluyendo a Asuka que se le había acercado sigilosamente por la espalda, para tomarlo en un cálido abrazo, apoyándole el mentón en el hombro contra su cuello. Misato con ayuda de Rei y Hikari sostenían la fuente de una gran torta de color violeta con 14 velas verdes. Detrás de las féminas se encontraban Ritsuko junto a Kaji y los tres Tenientes del puente de mando, al costado de ellos, junto a la ojirroja estaba Kensuke y en el otro extremo, Touji custodiando a la de coletas. La pelirroja había establecido una llamada con su tutora desconectando el sonido para que solo ella escuchara y así pudiera saber cuándo llegarán al apartamento y que todos se pudieran preparar para sorprender al cumpleañero.

Ciertamente Shinji no se esperaba algo así, ni siquiera había sospechado al no percibir claridad en la sala de estar debido al horario, siendo que él mismo se había encargado de abrir las cortinas esta mañana. En los años anteriores no habían logrado realizar una fiesta para su cumpleaños, ya que era raro que todos estuvieran disponibles, la única que pudieron festejaron fue la primera de su novia, luego de la muerte de sus madres. Tras esa ocasión, era muy complicado que alguno estuviera disponible, sobre todo luego de mudarse a Alemania, por lo cual siempre eran ellos dos junto a Mari al principio, luego Misato y por último Kaji. Aunque siempre recibieron un saludo o incluso una visita de los demás.

–Gracias chicos. No me esperaba algo así.

–Ese es el propósito de las fiestas sorpresas, genio. –remarcó Touji, ganándose un codazo en el estómago por parte de Hikari.

–Realmente me han sorprendido. –continuó el festejado ignorando el sarcasmo del atleta– Pero, ¿cómo lograron armar todo esto?

–Asuka lo planeó todo, con mi ayuda claro. –indicó Misato.

–Todos colaboraron. –corrigió la aludida– Ayer con Hikari y Rei preparamos la comida y la torta, los stooge se ocuparon de las bebidas, Ritsuko y Maya prepararon la prueba como una distracción y poder sacarte del departamento, por último, Kaji se encargó de la logística para traer todo y preparar el departamento con la ayuda de Shigeru y Makoto. –detalló.

Shinji comenzó a mirar en detalle la sala de estar, notando guirnaldas colgadas en las paredes y algunos globos, una mesa llena de comida y otras de bebidas. Había un equipo de karaoke conectado al televisor y algunos sistemas de luces en los rincones. Así mismo, también había un poco de decoración en el balcón, además de una mesa para apoyar los vasos.

–Todo se ve fantástico, se nota que se esforzaron mucho. Arigato.

–Bueno, ¿qué tal si lo comprobamos e iniciamos con la fiesta?

Fue la sugerencia de Asuka antes de darle un beso y liberarlo para que los demás puedan acercarse a saludarlo. Luego de pasar e intercambiar algunas breves palabras con el festejado, cada quien fue tomando un vaso para hacer un brindis en su honor y dar comienzo así al fiesta. Tras los saludos y justo cuando Shinji se disponía a hablar con sus amigos, su celular comenzó a sonar.

–_¡O-TANJŌBI OMEDETŌ CACHORRITO!_ –exclamó Mari al otro lado de la línea sin darle la oportunidad de decir "hola", afortunadamente para él, ella no estaba sosteniendo su celular o lo habría dejado sordo.

–Gracias Mari.

Debido al volumen de la música, Shinji se alejó encaminándose a su cuarto, seguido por Asuka, para poder escuchar mejor y tener algo de privacidad. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el resto de los presentes, sobre todo para Misato que logró escuchar claramente el nombre de la responsable del llamado.

–¿Con quién está hablando? –consultó Hikari con curiosidad.

–Con su hermana mayor. –respondió Misato con una sonrisa, ganándose la mirada asombrada de muchos.

–No sabía que tuviera una hermana. –comentó Maya.

–Bueno, no tienen relación de sangre, pero ellos la ven de esa manera. –explicó la pelimorada– Era una buena amiga y discípula de la madre de Shinji, ella se hizo cargo de ellos por unos años, pero por cuestiones de trabajo los dejó a mi cargo cuando tuvo que dejar Alemania para no tener que separarlos.

–Si ella es su hermana, ¿tú qué serias?

–Para que lo tengas en cuenta Rits, según sus propias palabras, su tía, la que los consiente.

–Más bien la que los atormenta. –bromeó la falsa rubia.

–¡OYE!

Todos se rieron ante la reacción de Misato y continuaron disfrutando de la fiesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Asuka y Shinji.

–_¿Y cómo lo estás pasando?_

–Bien, Asuka organizó una fiesta sorpresa que justo está comenzando.

–Solo faltas tú. –indicó la pelirroja, ya que el varón activo el manos libres para que ambos pudieran hablar.

–_Hola Princesa. Sí, lamento no poder estar, pero pronto nos veremos y tendré una sorpresa para ustedes._

–Oh, ¿de qué se trata?

–_Si se los dijera no sería una sorpresa, ¿o acaso te hubiera gustado que le dijera a Shinji sobre el encargo que me hiciste?_ –respondió con una pregunta la ojiturquesa–_ Que, por cierto, aún no me has dicho si ya lo probaste, aunque después de leer el reporte de su última batalla creo que no necesito preguntar o ¿sí? _

El recordatorio de Mari provocó que ambos adolescentes se sonrojaran, pero se sonrieran con complicidad.

–Ja, ya lo probamos, pero aún es pronto para decir si funciona o no.

–_Oh, créeme funcionará._

–¿Tú lo probaste? ¿Desde cuando tienes novio? –consultó Asuka sorprendida.

–_No lo he probado, ni tampoco tengo novio, pero tengo plena confianza en mi creación, sé que cumplirá su propósito. –_aseguró Mari.

Shinji miraba con confusión de su novia al celular sin lograr comprender de qué estaban hablando, hasta que su curiosidad lo dominó:

–¿De qué están hablando?

–_Tú dile Princesa._

–Estamos hablando del método anticonceptivo que utilizo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, Asuka esperando no tener que detallar más, sobre todo para que no escuchara la de lentes. El varón asimilando la información y decidiendo que tanto quería saber al respecto, pues nunca vio que la fémina hiciera nada en particular antes de tener relaciones con ella. Mari simplemente esperó con paciencia a ver si lograba enterarse de algo sobre la intimidad de la pareja con que molestarlos en el futuro.

–De acuerdo, mejor me lo explicas en otro momento y en privado.

–_¡Eso es aburrido! –_protestó la castaña_– Pero puede que sea mejor así, solo quería saludarte, además seguro que sus invitados están esperándolos para continuar con el festejo. Pueden comer mi porción de torta. –_bromeó al final.

–Tienes razón. –acordó Asuka con ambos, sobre todo con su novio, para no tocar temas íntimos frente a terceros.

–_Bien Cachorro, espero que termines bien el día._

–Gracias Mari.

–_Princesa espero que realmente te esforzaras con un buen regalo para Shinji y no solo con organizar una fiesta. _

–Ese no es asunto tuyo. No veo ningún paquete de tu parte por aquí. –recriminó la ojiazul en respuesta.

–_Jajajaja. No te sulfures, solo era una broma. Hace mucho que no los veo, así que eso tendrá que espera hasta que nos encontremos, lo cual será muy pronto. Bien, mejor vuelvan a la fiesta y disfruten, pero con moderación._

–Hai, hai. Cuídate. –respondió la pareja en sincronía, ya no querían seguir dándole letra para que los incomode.

* * *

Asuka y Shinji retornaron a la sala de estar, donde todos los esperaban para comenzar a disfrutar de la comida, incluso Touji a quien Hikari debió contener para evitar que su estómago lo dominara. El menú no era muy distinto al de la anterior fiesta llevada a cabo en el apartamento, sólo se sumó un poco de sushi cortesía de Ritsuko, Kaji y los tenientes, sin olvidar la torta que fue preparada por las adolescentes en la casa de la representante, al igual que el resto de los bocadillos.

La pelirroja se concentró en consentir y acompañar a su novio, sólo se separaba de él para ir en busca de comida o bebida para ambos, dejando que este se dedicara a disfrutar de la fiesta. La pareja se iba moviendo por la habitación para que todos pudieran hablar un poco e interactuar con Shinji, naturalmente con quienes más tiempo pasaban era con Rei y sus compañeros de instituto.

Nadie se quedó sin bailar, pues salvo por las parejas ya establecidas, el resto iban rotando, tanto así, que incluso Kensuke tuvo la oportunidad de emparejarse con Ritsuko en una ocasión, pero debido a la diferencia de estatura su rostro quedó peligrosamente cerca del busto de la científica. Siendo consciente de lo que esta estimulación podía llegar a causarle, el otaku optó por concentrar su atención en Rei y Maya, dado que eran más de su talla, de preferencia con la primera, no solo por ser de su edad, sino porque también tenía mayor relación y trato.

Shigeru fue el primero en animarse a aprovechar el karaoke, no por nada solía aparecer en el cuartel portando una guitarra. Hikari tampoco dejó pasar la oportunidad de demostrar su interés en la música y hasta arrastró con ella a su novio, además de obligar a Kensuke y Rei a intentarlo al menos una vez. Antes de que la representante tuviera la oportunidad de intentar cantar junto a la ojiazul, llegó el momento de la torta y los regalos.

Entre Kaji y Ritsuko se encargaron de encender las velas, aprovechando que eran los únicos que fumaban con regularidad. Misato apagó la luz de la sala, antes de situarse detrás de la pareja frente al paste, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los presente se acomodó alrededor de la mesa para cantar el feliz cumpleaños, además de Pen-Pen que ocupaba un lugar de privilegio sobre el regazo de Rei al lado del agasajado.

Luego de pedir sus tres deseos, Shinji apagó las velas, debido a la claridad proporcionada por la ciudad, sumada a la que se filtraba de la cocina no se quedaron a oscuras, permitiendo que la tutora de los pilotos volviera a encender la luz de la habitación sin tropezar. Tras compartir un beso un tanto apasionado que recibió algunas burlas y alabanzas, Asuka asistió a su novio para cortar y repartir la torta, la cual consistía en un bizcochuelo de limón con relleno de mousse de chocolate y la cobertura era de crema chantilly con colorante.

Muchos ya habían terminado de comer el pastel, algunos incluso su segunda porción gracias a que Hikari conociendo el apetito de su novio, insistió en hacer uno grande y generoso, para cuando llegó el momento de abrir los regalos. Solo había dos paquetes de tamaño considerable, uno era de parte de Rei y los compañeros de instituto, el otro de Misato y los demás adultos.

Shinji eligió comenzar por el más pequeño, cortesía de su tutora y el resto del personal de NERV, estaba envuelto en papel plateado con un moño blanco. El paquete era de un tamaño bastante considerable y de aproximadamente unos 3 kg. Asuka lo sostuvo mientras él rasgaba el envoltorio, revelando un empaque azul claro y el inconfundible logo de PlayStation. Se trataba de una PS4 de color negra, al abrir la caja se encontraron con 2 joystick y un sobre con una membresía PlayStation Plus por 12 meses para poder descargar juegos, además de un crédito inicial de unos 500 dólares, pues la plataforma se manejaba en esa moneda al ser internacional.

Después de agradecer apropiadamente y evitar que Kensuke procediera a conectarla para probarla y poner a descargar algún juego, el agasajado pasó al siguiente regalo. Este era solo un poco más grande y alto, pero más liviano de color verde oscuro y con un moño dorado. Shinji lo apoyó sobre la mesa y empezó a romper el papel, detrás del cual se encontró con una caja blanca bastante endeble, de las que se usan para empacar ropa.

Al levantar la tapa, arqueó una ceja con sorpresa al descubrir un sombrero de paja con una banda roja en la unión de la copa redonda y el ala, a cada lado de este, sandalias también de paja y por debajo pudo apreciar una tela amarilla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su novia le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y retiró las sandalias, la tela que se encontraba debajo resultó ser una faja, que ocultaba una chaqueta roja y unas bermudas de jean azules.

El regalo consistía del atuendo completo de Luffy. Kensuke y Hikari habían hablado con Asuka en busca de alguna idea para hacer un regalo en conjunto y al saber que a ellos les gustaba este anime, el otaku había insistido en comprarle el disfraz. Cabe resaltar que, aunque a la representante le pareció algo infantil, la pelirroja le dio su visto bueno, pues fantaseaba con verlo vestido así.

Misato no perdió el tiempo y con la complicidad de la alemana, arrastraron al cumpleañero a su habitación, dónde está última lo obligó a ponerse el regalo, ambas estaban deseosas por ver cómo le quedaba. Cuando la pareja volvió a la sala de estar, todos quedaron sorprendidos con el aspecto del sonrojado Shinji, el traje le quedaba perfecto, pues su novia se encargó de darles las medidas correctas para asegurarse de ello.

Los varones se reían y burlaban un poco de la incomodidad y vergüenza de Shinji, la mayoría de las féminas estaban algo sonrojadas al notar el marca torso del adolescente, incluso Rei, aunque muy levemente, mientras que Asuka ya estaba completamente acostumbrada. Inmediatamente la pelimorada inició una sesión de fotos donde todos posaron junto a "Monkey D. Luffy", a medida que esta se desarrollaba, el morocho se fue soltando y acostumbrando a la atención. La última foto tuvo como protagonistas a la pareja, donde la ojiazul uso el sombrero, mientras su novio la sostenía en sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

La fiesta continuó con bailes y karaoke, esta vez Hikari logró cantar junto a la germana, incluso Shinji interpretó "We Are" por pedido de todos junto a su novia y tanto sus compañeros adolescentes como Misato no pudieron evitar cantar con ellos desde sus posiciones. Finalmente, para dar por terminada la fiesta, cuando ya todos habían tenido su turno con la máquina de karaoke, Asuka decidió que era momento de hacerle su primer regalo de la noche a Shinji.

La pelirroja le solicitó al festejado que trajera una silla de la cocina y la colocara de espaldas a la máquina de karaoke. Luego lo sentó allí, le dio play a una canción y acariciándole el hombro con la izquierda recorriendo su espalda comenzó a cantar:

El hombre que yo amo tiene algo de niño,

la sonrisa ancha, tierna la mirada.

Tiene la palabra de mil hombres juntos

y es mi loco amante, sabio, inteligente.

Con mucha sensualidad, Asuka se sentó en el regazo de su novio de lado, envolviendo su cuello con su brazo izquierdo mientras con la derecha sostenía el micrófono depositando un beso en su mejilla. Los presentes estaban un poco sorprendidos con la audacia de la adolescente, pero también emocionados con la canción.

El hombre que yo amo no le teme a nada,

pero cuando ama lo estremece todo.

Guerrero incansable en busca de aventuras,

tiene manos fuertes, cálidas y puras.

Shinji la envolvió de la cintura con los brazos para apegarla más contra su pecho, aprovechando el movimiento, la ojiazul levanto la solapa del sombrero que él aún llevaba puesto y le dio un corto pero apasionado beso.

El hombre que yo amo sabe que yo lo amo

me toma en sus brazos y lo olvido todo;

él es mi motivo, es mi propio sol.

El hombre que yo amo sabe que yo lo amo,

y vuela siempre lejos, pero vuelve al nido.

El hombre que yo amo sabe que yo lo amo.

Yo lo quiero loco, pero loco mío.

El hombre que yo amo siempre sabe todo,

sabe de enojos, no entiende rencores.

Asuka se incorporó acariciando su mejilla para posicionarse nuevamente detrás de él, abrazándolo con su mano libre y continuó cantando contra su oído derecho. Todos observaban como la germana con dulzura y sensualidad acariciaba al festejado, mientras le transmitía todos sus sentimientos a través de la canción.

El arregla todo con sabiduría,

con sólo mirarme me alegra la vida.

El hombre que yo amo está vivo en mi mente,

es mi único ídolo entre tanta gente.

La pelirroja se puso frente a él y volvió a sentarse en su regazo, solo que esta vez casi envolviéndolo con sus piernas, levantando un poco el sombrero y apoyó su frente en la de Shinji, dejando que sus ojos se encontraran, reflejando la pasión que despertaban el uno en el otro.

Él hace una fiesta con mi pelo suelto,

ladrón de mis sueños, duende de mi almohada.

El hombre que yo amo sabe que yo lo amo;

me toma en sus brazos y él me da alegrías que nadie me dio...

Finalmente, al terminar la canción, Asuka dejó caer el micrófono a la espalda del varón al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y lo atraía a un apasionado y profundo beso, correspondido con igual emoción. Los presentes estallaron en un afectuoso aplauso ante la actuación de la adolescente, además de victorearla, un poco subida de tono muestra de afecto.

Una vez que se separaron, debido a la inevitable necesidad de aire, la fiesta continuó un rato más antes de que los invitados empezaran a retirarse tras colaborar con la limpieza y guardar las sobras. Los primeros en partir fueron los dos tenientes varones del puente de mando, unos minutos más tarde llegó el turno de Ritsuko, y Maya se fue con ella para que la alcanzara, ya que habían venido en el auto de la científica.

Los últimos en retirarse fueron los compañeros de instituto, una vez que Rei recogió una muda de ropa, ya que Hikari la había invitado a dormir en su casa. Misato sería quien las lleve, dado que ella pasaría la noche con Kaji, el cual se ocuparía de acompañar a Touji y Kensuke, todo esto para que la pareja de pilotos pudiera tener el apartamento para ellos solos.

En cuanto sólo contaron con la compañía de Pen-Pen, Asuka y Shinji comenzaron una sesión de apasionados y profundos besos en el sofá de la sala de estar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus cuerpos empezaran a reclamar por más que solo el intercambio de saliva, pero a la fémina aún le queda una sorpresa más para su amado en su día. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, ya que estaba muy a gusto recostada sobre el cálido y tonificado cuerpo del varón, comenzó a apartarse aprovechando a recuperar el aliento.

–Creo que lo mejor sería continuar en el cuarto, no me gustaría que Pen-Pen nos interrumpiera.

–Tienes razón. –coincidió el morocho– Nunca escucharemos el final de Misato si llega a descubrir que lo hicimos frente a su bebé.

–Bien espérame allí, iré en un minuto, necesito ir al baño. No te quites el traje, quiero ocuparme de eso personalmente. –indicó la ojiazul con una mirada cargada de lujuria y picardía.

–Oh podría ir contigo para que nos divirtamos en la ducha. –sugirió él devolviendo la mirada.

–Ja, es una gran idea, pero lo dejaremos para después, aún tenemos toda la noche por delante.

Tras intercambiar un nuevo ósculo para mantener el estado de ánimo, Asuka se encaminó a la cocina para llegar al baño, mientras que Shinji hizo lo propio, con un poco de dificultad en sus pantalones, rumbo a la habitación que compartían. De manera lenta y disimulada, la pelirroja se asomó por el umbral que conectaba a la sala y al comprobar que su novio ya estaba llegando al cuarto, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de su tutora, dónde había guardado su último presente de la noche.

Con agilidad y precisión Asuka se cambió de vestimenta antes de ir verdaderamente al baño. Allí se contempló frente al espejo por un momento, asegurándose de que tan bien le quedaba el atuendo y luego procedió a aplicarse un poco de labial. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su apariencia y llena de confianza e intriga por ver como reaccionaria su amado, dejó la habitación para reunirse con él.

–Espero que estés listo y aún tengas tu disfraz puesto. –llamó la fémina sin dejarse ver desde fuera de la habitación.

–Cuando gustes. –devolvió él sin sospechar nada.

Luego de afirmarse contra el marco de la puerta, la ojiazul asomó una pierna apenas enseñando parte del muslo elevándola con sensualidad y frotándola del lado interno de la habitación. Shinji oyó el ruido que esto provocó y al buscar su origen no pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar un pequeño jadeo al ver la media negra de red que se ajustaba perfectamente a la torneada extremidad de su novia, contrastando con la tonalidad levemente bronceada.

Ante esta reacción Asuka supo que todo iba según lo planeado y era el momento de dar el golpe final. Con suavidad retiró su pierna y se dejó ver completamente. El ojiazul quedó estupefacto ante su apariencia, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban lujuria y deseo, pues no era para menos. Ante él se encontraba su amada luciendo un atuendo que cumplía con la fantasía de muchos hombres.

La germana llevaba una nueva versión del uniforme del instituto, esta vez con una falda aguamarina que apenas le podía cubrir los glúteos y ocultaba su ropa interior. Las medias se extendían por arriba de los muslos y se podía apreciar que estaban sujetas por portaligas de igual tono. El conjunto se complementaba con una camisa blanca que solo estaba abotonada hasta la altura del busto, produciendo un generoso y prominente escote, además permitía apreciar el brasier de color rojo intenso con bordes de encaje en negro que traía debajo. El toque final lo daba una corbata de igual tono que su falda.

Antes de que Shinji pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Asuka se fue acercando con sensualidad y tortuosa lentitud, provocándolo cada vez más. Él se hallaba sentado en el borde de la cama, y cuando finalmente ella lo tuvo a su alcance le retiró el sombrero con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda se apoyaba en su hombro para sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo.

–Parece que realmente te gusta mi atuendo. –observó la germana al sentir la excitación de su novio.

–¡Me encanta! –afirmó Shinji– Pero también me sorprende, creí que no usarías el uniforme por ser "denigrante".

–Ja, tienes razón, pero solo sería denigrante si tuviera que usarlo en público. –la pelirroja se acercó más a él y le susurró en el oído con sensualidad– Y aquí solo estamos tu… y yo.

El morocho no pudo evitar estremecerse de emoción, ante lo cual su amada sonrió con satisfacción, previo a atrapar sus labios en un apasionado y profundo beso a la vez que recargaba su peso sobre él para recostarlo en la cama. El ósculo fue subiendo de intensidad y las caricias hicieron acto de presencia. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las manos de Shinji se deslizaran con anhelo y devoción por la espalda de Asuka, hasta detenerse en su trasero y comenzar a masajearlo por sobre la falda.

La ojiazul gimió en el beso y arqueó un poco la espalda para conseguir acceso al pecho de su amado con las manos. Se deleitó recorriendo los marcados músculos de su torso por debajo de la chaqueta, mientras la iba apartando del camino. Él no se quedó atrás, movió sus manos hacia sus muslos para luego explorar debajo de la falda y apreciar mejor el conjunto de lencería que su novia llevaba.

Ella se deleitó con su atrevimiento y buscó terminar de apartar la chaqueta de sus hombros, al notar las intenciones de su novia, Shinji retiró su mano izquierda para sujetarla por la espalda y cambiar de posiciones rodando en la cama, para así poder quedar él arriba. Asuka interrumpió el beso y agradeció con una sonrisa la ayuda para eliminar la prenda con facilidad. El tercer elegido le devolvió la sonrisa y aprovechando la corbata la atrajo para un nuevo ósculo.

La germana correspondió con creces y lo sujetó por un momento de la cabeza antes de comenzar a acariciar sus hombros y recorrer sus tonificados brazos para eliminar la chaqueta, obligándolo a detener las caricias que él le estaba proporcionando. Con su novia ya satisfecha por su torso expuesto, él procedió a retomar sus atenciones comenzando por sus pechos.

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA, LEMOON. PROCEDA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. HA SIDO ADVERTIDO**_

* * *

Shinji comenzó a masajearle el seno izquierdo por sobre la ropa, ya que la misma lo estaba excitando tanto como las sensaciones que su amada le estaba transmitiendo y no quería perder tiempo en quitarlas. Por su parte, Asuka ya se había deleitado toda la noche admirándolo con el cosplay, por lo que ahora quería sentir su piel sin ningún obstáculo. Separaron sus labios para recuperar el aliento, aunque él mantuvo sus atenciones con la mano, mientras ella comenzaba a aflojarle la faja amarilla para continuar desnudándolo.

Una vez recuperado, el varón apartó con suavidad la fina prenda exponiendo el prominente montículo y procedió a succionar el rozado y delicado botón, mientras su mano se ocupaba del seno anteriormente ignorado. Al mismo tiempo, la ojiazul ya había terminado con la faja y deslizaba los dedos por su trasero por debajo del boxer para comenzar a apartarlo junto a la bermuda.

Adivinando sus intenciones, Shinji apartó su pelvis lo suficiente como para nuevamente facilitarle el trabajo, además de que su miembro se encontraba incómodo. Ya con su hombría libre de las molestas restricciones, él dirigió su boca al otro seno, deteniéndose un momento entre los dos orbes para saborear la piel y provocar a su novia, en tanto que su mano descendía con lentitud desabotonando la camisa de camino a su entrepierna.

Asuka no se quedó sumisa y uso la diestra para retribuir las caricias sobre la dureza del varón, a la vez que su siniestra desplazaba las últimas prendas de este hacia sus rodillas, ayudándose con sus pies. Con tortuosa lentitud, él desplazó la palma de su mano por sobre la falda, apreciando el calor que el sexo de la pelirroja desprendía y haciéndola gemir de ansiedad. Al alcanzar el borde de la prenda, flexionó los dedos para explorar la ropa interior que aún no había podido ver, encontrándose la suave tela más angosta de lo que esperaba ya humedecida.

–¡Shinji!

Exclamó ella con deseo y anhelo, soltando su miembro para luego empujarlo hacia un costado, volviéndolo a montar a horcajadas y refregando su intimidad sobre su dureza. El aludido, un poco sorprendido por el repentino movimiento, reaccionó llevando sus manos a sus caderas para asistirla. Asuka se elevó lo suficiente como para manipular su erección y dirigirla hacia su entrada.

–Te necesito ahora. –aseguró la fémina con ansiedad– Ya estoy lista.

–Yo también. –coincidió él igual de ansioso.

Apartando la tanga, ella comenzó a descender lentamente guiándolo al interior de su femineidad. Tal como había asegurado, estaba tan húmeda que sin ningún esfuerzo el glande alcanzó su cérvix, ante lo cual ambos gimieron sonoramente. Asuka se desplomó sobre él, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado ósculo, a la espera de acostumbrarse a la sensación de plenitud que le generaba tenerlo en su totalidad dentro de ella. Sin ser indiferente, el morocho la envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura momentáneamente, antes de enredar los dedos de su siniestra en sus rojizos cabellos y amasarle el trasero con la otra.

Ya completamente adaptada a la sensación que le genera, la germana comenzó a mover su pelvis en un suave y dulce vaivén, pero no pasó mucho antes de que este aumente su intensidad, terminando por derivar en un subir y bajar de sus caderas. La excitación se volvió cada vez más intensa e irremediablemente los obligó a interrumpir el beso, momento que Asuka aprovechó para incorporarse y enderezarse, lo que le permitía un mayor control de sus movimientos. Shinji no dejó pasar la oportunidad y reclamó sus pechos, provocando que ella se contrajera alrededor de su dureza.

Movido por el deseo y el placer, el ojiazul también se enderezó para reclamar sus labios con los propios, abrazándola por la cintura. La pelirroja correspondió, intentando transmitirle toda la pasión que él despertaba en ella, al mismo tiempo que le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos para afirmarse mejor y así acelerar las estocadas, provocando nuevos gemidos que se ahogaron en la boca del otro.

Sus lenguas danzaron entre sí con frenesí, mientras que el sonido producto del choque de sus pelvis se volvió cada vez más audible, hasta que la necesidad de recobrar el aliento los forzó a separarse, pero sin detener los movimientos de sus caderas. Al ser el que menos se estaba esforzando, el varón fue el primero en recomponerse y procedió a besarle el cuello trazando un camino hacia sus pechos, además de ayudarla en sus movimientos sosteniéndola de las caderas.

Aun así, el cansancio comenzó a afectar a Asuka, entorpeciendo el ritmo uniforme que traían. Ante esto, en una maniobra rápida, pero más brusca de lo que pretendía, Shinji los tumbó en la cama para intercambiar los roles, comenzando a ser él quien realizaba todo el esfuerzo. Ella no pudo evitar chillar por la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente se recompuso envolviéndolo con sus piernas.

–No me estoy quejando, pero me gustaría alguna señal la próxima vez. –observó la ojiazul con una sensual sonrisa y lo atrajo a un corto beso.

–Lo siento, me deje llevar un poco.

–Dije que no me estaba quejando baka. –protestó antes de gemir con fuerza– ¡Solo sigue!

Las estocadas se volvieron un poco más violentas, pues ella le estaba dificultando retirarse con la misma velocidad con la que se hundía en ella, provocando que ambos comenzaran a vislumbrar sus orgasmos. Los gemidos y jadeos cada vez eran más sonoros, al igual que el choque de sus pelvis. Ya un poco más agitado, el varón se apoyó en sus codos conectando su frente con la de ella, pero sin alterar el ritmo. La fémina lo abrazó con fuerza, afirmando sus dedos en su espalda, besándolo con lujuria y pasión, aunque de forma un poco entrecortada por los jadeos que ya no podían reprimir.

–¡Folgen Shinji! ¡Folgen Shinji! ¡FOLGEN!

–Oh Asuka. Estoy llegando.

Balbuceaban con sus mentes abrumadas por las emociones y el placer que se provocaban mutuamente, cuando ambos ya se encontraban en su límite. Bastó con una sola estocada, la más profunda de todas para que Asuka se corriera, mientras Shinji derramaba toda su semilla directamente en el interior de su útero. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar soltar un grito lleno de gozo al alcanzar su liberación y se convulsionaron aferrándose al otro, agobiados por el intenso orgasmo que experimentaban:

–¡Me corro!

–¡Ich renne!

Permanecieron así por un momento completamente agotados tratando de recuperar el aliento y la cordura. Levemente recobrado, él se retiró de su interior, recostándose a su lado para no cargarla con todo su peso, a lo que la fémina rodó para abrazarlo y besarlo en su cuello, antes de descansar sobre su pecho. Una vez que sus respiraciones y palpitaciones se normalizaron, Asuka fue la primera en hablar:

–¿Te gustó mi presente?

–El mejor de toda la noche.

–Y eso que aún no lo has desenvuelto.

–Te ves demasiado sexi y no me pude resistir, además tu tampoco me diste la oportunidad. –señaló Shinji con una picara sonrisa.

–Eso es culpa tuya. –devolvió Asuka mientras jugaba con un dedo sobre su pecho– Te veías muy sexy vestido de Luffy, exhibiendo ese ardiente torso tuyo.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el elogio y apartó momentáneamente la mirada, pero rápidamente supo cómo contraatacar.

–Por suerte solo me has mostrado ese atuendo a mí, de lo contrario tendría que haber puesto en su lugar a muchos hombres. Aunque de seguro, de usarlo en la fiesta, Misato y Hikari habrían golpeado a sus novios y los demás.

Los dos se rieron al imaginarse a la representante abofeteando a los stooge y jalándoles las orejas, su tutora golpeando a los tres adultos, Ritsuko riéndose de la escena, Maya ruborizada y recriminándole a sus compañeros tenientes, mientras que Rei se confundía por no entender las reacciones de los demás.

–Dime, ¿crees estar listo para una segunda vuelta?

–No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

Sin esperar su réplica, la atrajo para besarla con pasión y deseo, provocando que su miembro ya recobrado y casi completamente erguido se presionara contra su vientre, enfatizando su voluntad de ir por otro asalto. Ella correspondió el ósculo con igual entusiasmo, restregando sus orbes carnosos sobre su pecho a la vez que su pelvis y estómago le rozaban su ahora sí ya dureza. Sus lenguas compitieron por establecer el dominio sobre la otra, hasta que el aliento comenzó a escasear, momento que Asuka decidió aprovechar para separarse y así comenzar a desnudarse con sensualidad.

La pelirroja simplemente dejó que la camisa se deslizara por acción de la gravedad, encorvando su espalda y sacando el pecho, incitando así a su amado, que se relamía los labios en anticipación. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver su expresión y luego de que la prenda abandonara sus muñecas, llevó sus manos disimuladamente al broche que mantenía cautivos sus senos.

Con suavidad, Asuka movió sus brazos hacia adelante, apretujando sus orbes y logrando así acentuar sus atributos a la vez que terminaba de aflojar el sostén. Instantáneamente el varón buscó acercarse al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba, a lo que ella reaccionó poniéndose de pie, retrocediendo un paso y arrojándole el brasier a la cara en una clara provocación. Shinji no dudó en aceptar el reto y con agilidad la sostuvo por las caderas, haciéndola chillar de sorpresa.

Con tortuosa lentitud, el ojiazul bajó el cierre de la falda provocando que la germana se estremeciera de anticipación a lo que seguiría una vez que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones. La prenda cayó con gracia a los pies de la fémina, que simplemente se dejó hacer, complacida de que él se estuviera encargando de desnudarla. Shinji ahuecó su trasero explorando entre su tersa piel y el fino encaje de la tanga, ganándose algunos suspiros de ansiedad por parte de ella para que prosiguiera.

Guiado por la cinta del portaligas, él fue descendiendo para desprenderlas de las medias, dejando la piel erizada a su paso. No conforme con esta reacción, el morocho le succionó el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, antes de trazar un camino de besos y lamidas mientras sus manos recorrían las ligas para liberarlas en el frente. Continúo saboreando su piel, deteniéndose un momento en el pezón más cercano, a la vez que su mano derecha ascendía en busca de su húmeda cavidad, de la cual se burló un momento para luego recorrer su muslo con suma lentitud.

Cuando sus manos se encontraron a la misma altura, Shinji infiltró sus dedos por debajo de las medias, acariciándola con sus yemas a medida que exponía la suave piel levemente bronceada. Asuka no pudo evitar retorcerse con ansiedad ante sus provocaciones y liberar un gemido de anhelo, tras sentir su lengua recorriendo desde el puente de sus senos hasta su ombligo, al cual besó apasionadamente como si fuera su femineidad.

Completamente abrumada, la ojiazul apenas logró apoyarse en sus hombros para ayudarlo a quitar la molesta prenda que lo distraía de lo importante. El japonés sonrió satisfecho ante un jadeo de decepción, cuando su lengua se retiró, volviendo hacia atrás, nuevamente a sus senos, todo con tal de repetir sus acciones sobre la otra media. Esta vez su húmedo apéndice mantuvo constantes sus atenciones, además de sumar sus manos, que con la misma lentitud con la cual retiraron las prendas, ahora ascendían por cada pierna delineándola con devoción.

Ya tan ansioso como ella, Shinji volvió a interponer sus dedos entre su piel y la lencería, enganchando con sus pulgares tanto la faja como la tanga para retirarlas a la vez, solo hasta los muslos, dejando que la gravedad terminara el trabajo. Él ascendió con la lengua por su vientre, sujetándola del trasero y usando los dedos de su diestra para molestarla a la vez que comprobaba que tan predispuesta se hallaba para el segundo asalto. En respuesta, Asuka arremolinaba su pelo intentado transmitirle, aunque sea una parte de las sensaciones que le estaba provocando y rogando por más, pero cuando lo tuvo casi a la altura de su pecho, lo jaló con algo de brusquedad para besarlo con toda la pasión que había acumulado.

Él no dudó en corresponder y presionarla contra sí, apretándole aún más el trasero, además de retorcer sus dedos dentro de ella y presionar su pulgar sobre el erecto botón. La pelirroja envolvió sus brazos en su cuello profundizando el ósculo con evidente ansiedad. Ya ninguno de los dos soportaba la espera, el varón retiró sus dedos de su interior para comenzar a elevarla, ante lo cual la fémina reaccionó rápidamente dando un pequeño brinco para facilitarle la tarea, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas.

Shinji la sujetó con firmeza de los muslos, levantándola lo suficiente como para poder penetrarla con una estocada rápida y profunda gracias a lo húmeda que estaba por tantas provocaciones. Asuka casi se corrió en ese instante, cuando el glande besó la entrada de su útero, obligándolos a separar sus labios para poder gemir plenamente de placer. Esta vez ella no sintió nada de incomodidad, solo la deliciosa estimulación que le brindaba el tenerlo completamente en su interior.

De manera coordinada, los dos pusieron de su parte para comenzar a moverse, la pelirroja afirmándose en los hombros del morocho para elevarse y este asistiéndola con sus brazos, sosteniéndola desde los muslos. El ritmo era suave y tranquilo, con embestidas cortas y lentas, dándoles la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la posición. La ojiazul unió sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos e intercambiar sus alientos con cada leve suspiro de satisfacción.

Aumentaron la velocidad y la amplitud de las estocadas, pues ya no era suficiente, sus cuerpos anhelaban aún más. Pronto los gemidos de esfuerzo y placer se hicieron presentes, endulzando los oídos del otro e incitándolo a continuar. No paso mucho para que el sudor se hiciera presente sobre sus pieles, dificultando sus movimientos. Shinji se hundió una última vez en su amada y reclamó sus labios con pasión, mientras avanzaba hacia la pared más cercana.

Al ser apoyada en la superficie, Asuka no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, por la temperatura de esta sobre su espalda, pero también y principalmente, porque la entrada de su útero cedió ante el glande con el impacto. El ósculo se interrumpió para recuperar el aliento y jadear ante la reciente estimulación.

–¡Scheiße Shinji! –exclamó al recuperar un poco de aire.

–Será más fácil así. –aseguró él con una pícara sonrisa.

–Y más placentero.

Agregó ella comprendiendo la intención de su novio, que se retiró suavemente de su interior y sin miramientos rápidamente retomó el ritmo que traían hace solo un momento. Si bien tenían toda la noche por delante, su nivel de excitación les pedía ir en busca de más, en lugar de tomarse su tiempo. La nueva ubicación era igual de placentera que la anterior, pero requería de menor esfuerzo y les otorgaba mayor libertad de movimientos, con lo cual era más fácil incrementar la velocidad y amplitud de las estocadas.

Shinji la sostenía de los muslos y la embestía con pasión, por su parte ella se apegaba a su torso con la siniestra mientras la diestra se enredaba en sus cabellos. Él no sólo retribuía con el meneo de sus caderas, sino que saboreaba su piel, especialmente la parte superior de sus pechos y clavículas, provocando que ella jadeara de placer en su oído.

Los gemidos se fueron intensificando y las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más profundas, con la cabeza ganando terreno sobre la matriz. Asuka estaba completamente abrumada por esto, tanto que sin darse cuenta comenzó a dejar la marca de sus uñas en su espalda. El varón no estaba mejor, no porque lo estuviera lastimando, ni se percataba, pues estaba intoxicado con el aroma que sus cuerpos desprendían y como su miembro era exprimido por las paredes vaginales.

La germana ya estaba comenzando a sentir ese peculiar hormigueo, que le indicaba el inicio de la construcción de un intenso orgasmo. Shinji también podía sentirlo, pero el esfuerzo le estaba pasando la factura, quitándole concentración a pesar de sus deseos, lo que afectaba sus movimientos perdieron ímpetu.

–¡No te detengas! –rogó la ojiazul– ¡Me estoy acercando!

–¡Yo también! –coincidió el morocho– Pero… mis brazos… ya no resisten.

–Entonces cambiemos de posición. ¡Rápido!

Obedientemente, pero con cuidado de no dejarla caer, el varón retrocedió y ella desenredo las piernas de sus caderas para sostenerse por sí misma. Sin separarse más que lo suficiente como para poder desplazarse, se encaminaron hacia la cama intercambiando apasionados y profundos besos. Al llegar al borde del lecho, Shinji interrumpió el ósculo y sin miramientos la giró por los hombros antes de sostenerla por la cintura para nuevamente penetrarla de una sola vez.

Asuka no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar tras la interrupción del beso y apenas logró jadear de sorpresa ante las acciones de su novio, luego simplemente se inclinó sobre la cama apoyándose en sus brazos y se dejó hacer. El ojiazul reanudó las arremetidas con el mismo ímpetu que empleaba al interrumpirlas anteriormente.

Los gemidos acompañados por el choque de sus carnes llenaron la habitación y el ritmo de las estocadas alcanzó su máximo nivel, tanto en amplitud como en profundidad. Pronto pudieron vislumbrar que sus orgasmos estaban por llegar y Shinji se reclinó sobre Asuka, envolviéndola con sus brazos sin interrumpir el vaivén de sus caderas.

–¡No te detengas! –imploró ella.

–¡Estoy llegando!

–¡Ya casi!

La fémina correspondió a sus movimientos con los propios, acortando el intervalo de las embestidas. El varón la asistió masajeando los pechos para acelerar su liberación a sabiendas de que esto provocaría la suya. El glande comenzaba a abrirse camino a través de la entraba a la matriz, incrementando todavía más el placer de ambos. Efectivamente la primera en llegar fue la pelirroja.

–¡ICH KOMME!

El morocho volvió a tomarla de sus caderas y continuó con sus arremetidas, ahora más lentas debido a la resistencia de la vagina de la fémina que se aferraba a su pene como si lo estuviera exprimiendo. Asuka pudo sentir cómo su orgasmo se prolongaba mientras su eyaculación se filtraba en el poco espacio que la dureza del varón dejaba en su femineidad.

Toda la estimulación consecuente del clímax de su novia terminó por desencadenar la liberación de Shinji, que con una última y profunda estocada disparó su semilla con fuerza dentro del útero, soltando un gruñido de placer. La germana tuvo un segundo orgasmo antes de que terminara de experimentar el primero al sentir su matriz repleta de la ardiente corrida de su amado.

Finalmente, los dos se derrumbaron sobre la cama completamente extasiados y agotados, aún sintiendo las réplicas de sus orgasmos. Cuando se recuperaron apenas tuvieron la energía suficiente como para acomodarse mejor y cubrirse con una sábana antes de caer profundamente dormidos.

* * *

_**HORMONAS CONTROLADAS Y SATISFECHAS. NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR CON ESTE SON TRES EN UN SOLO CAPÍTULO.**_

* * *

Tras poco más de una hora de sueño, los adolescentes despertaron recobrados de su intenso encuentro. Visiblemente desalineados y sintiéndose algo pegajosos por el sudor, decidieron darse un baño para asearse. Finalmente terminaron por bañarse dos veces, ya que la primera gracias a las caricias intercambiadas mientras se asistían mutuamente, terminó por derivar en una nueva ronda de pasión.

Una vez completamente higienizados y plenamente relajados, Asuka y Shinji recargaron energías con una nueva porción de torta antes de ir al cuarto donde cambiaron las sábanas. Junto con el sensual conjunto de la pelirroja, pusieron todo para lavar antes de irse a dormir. Sus compañeras no volverían hasta el mediodía, así que podrían terminar con la limpieza en la mañana.

* * *

Small Timeskip

* * *

Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Shinji y los pilotos se encontraban finalizando una extensa prueba de sincronización. Era el viernes ya bien entrada la tarde y Ritsuko quería volver a evaluar el rendimiento de los elegidos sincronizando con otro Evangelion que no fuera el propio. En esta oportunidad, Rei también participó de la prueba comenzando en la Unidad 01, mientras Asuka lo hacía en la 00 y Shinji en la 02. Así fueron rotando hasta casi el anochecer cuando finalmente cada uno estuvo en su respectivo Eva.

–Eso es todo chicos, hemos terminado. –anunció Maya.

–¡Por fin! –celebró la germana con evidente fastidio.

–Te recuerdo que les di a elegir cuando hacer la prueba y ustedes prefirieron que fuera hoy, para tener el fin de semana libre. –señaló la doctora.

–Hai, hai. No tienes que recordármelo. –respondió Asuka– No creí que llevaría tanto, sobre todo porque ya tenías los datos de Shinji y los míos.

–Efectivamente, con ustedes dos solo nos concentramos en su desempeño en la Unidad 00 y las demás pruebas solo sirven como un mero registro. –concedió Ritsuko– Pero para Rei debimos prestar mucha más atención y realizar varios ajustes.

–Lamento haber causado inconvenientes. –se disculpó la peliazul.

–No es tu culpa Rei, con nosotros fue igual la última vez. –tranquilizó Shinji.

–Es cierto Rei, no tuve en cuenta que ahora tú también participarías, mucho menos que quedaríamos tan cansados de nuestras actividades en el instituto. –intervino Asuka.

Una vez fuera de sus respectivos Entry Plug, los adolescentes se dirigieron a la sala de control para recibir los resultados. Allí la doctora Akagi les informó que tanto Asuka como Shinji obtuvieron los mismos valores de la última vez, pero que con la Unidad 00 no lograban igualar la marca de Rei. Mientras que la ojirroja apenas logró superar la sincronización mínima requerida para mover a las Unidades 01 y 02.

Ritsuko volvió a llegar a la misma conclusión, de ser necesario Asuka y Shinji podrían suplirse entre sí de manera eficiente, dado que los mejores rendimientos se daban cuando estaban en su correspondiente Evangelion. Mientras que Rei solo podía controlar apropiadamente su propia unidad. Los pilotos estaban saliendo de la sala de control para dirigirse a los vestuarios tras escuchar los resultados de la prueba cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

–¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Otra vez? –cuestionó Asuka con evidente fastidio.

–Mira el lado positivo, al menos no nos llegamos a duchar y ya estamos listos para salir. –ofreció su novio con resignación.

–Tienes razón en eso, además mañana podremos descansar sin preocupaciones, si bien sus ataques son aleatorios, no creo que tengamos dos tan cercanos. –aceptó la pelirroja llena de confianza.

–En realidad los Evas deben ser llevados a las catapultas primero. –intervino Rei.

–Pronto, a la sala de estrategia, Misato nos verá allí. –ordenó Ritsuko– Maya encárgate de preparar todo para el lanzamiento.

* * *

En la sala de estrategias se encontraban Gendo en una de las cabeceras con Fuyutsuki a su derecha y Misato a la izquierda. Los elegidos se ubicaron en el otro extremo de la mesa y Ritsuko se puso al lado de su amiga. Todos los presentes centraron su atención en el holograma que mostraba a la nueva amenaza. Se trataba de una figura de complexión humanoide, de una altura levemente superior al de un Evangelion, según los datos aportados por las MAGI.

Era muy difícil poder distinguir todas las características del ente, dado que además de ya ser de noche, se estaba desplazando bajo el agua por las ruinas de Tokio-2 que habían sido reclamadas por el océano tras el Segundo Impacto y solo se podía ver su espalda. Sus extremidades eran largas y esbeltas, poseía una cintura muy estrecha que se acentuaba gracias a las anchas y deformes caderas. El torso era igualmente desproporcionado, de forma casi triangular con amplios hombros aparentemente reforzados con hombreras.

–¿Cómo se desarrolla la evacuación? –consultó el Subcomandante.

–_La mayoría de los civiles ya se encontraban en sus hogares, dificultando coordinar el proceso de traslado a los refugios, así como también replegar los edificios. –_se oyó la voz de Aoba a través de la radio.

Tanto él como Makoto se habían quedado en el puente de mando dirigiendo las tareas de evacuación y preparando a la ciudad para la batalla, además de asistir a su compañera en la preparación de los Evangelion.

–Capitana Katsuragi, intercéptelo antes de que llegue a la ciudad.

Fue la orden de Gendo antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse, seguido por Fuyutsuki. Misato junto al resto se quedó en la sala cambiando la vista del holograma a las inmediaciones de Tokio-3 para ver dónde posicionar a los Evas. Como bien había ordenado el Comandante Ikari, la batalla debía llevarse a cabo lo más lejos posible de la ciudad para evitar bajas y daños colaterales, por ese mismo motivo el rifle de positrones estaba descartado, además no parecía representar una amenaza que no pudieran manejar los Evas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Dado que Asuka y Shinji tenían los porcentajes de sincronización más elevados, las Unidades 01 y 02 irían al frente, dejando a la 00 como apoyo y respaldo. Con el fin de ganar un poco de tiempo para que Maya terminara de aprontar los Evas para su lanzamiento y que estos se ubicaran estratégicamente en el campo de batalla, se les solicitó a las JSSDF su colaboración. Misato supo aprovechar el entorno que proporcionaban las ruinas de Tokio-2, a sabiendas de que los ataques normales no afectarían al ente, el blanco serían las edificaciones para generar barricadas o al menos obstáculos que retrasaran el avance del Mensajero.

Efectivamente la criatura se vio obligada a emerger del agua y avanzar a pie sobre los edificios derribados, lo que dio la oportunidad de verla en más detalle. El cuerpo era de una coloración predominantemente negra donde resaltaban detalles en blanco como algunas costillas que sobresalían del cuerpo en su pecho, de las cuales cuatro estaban unidas por otra transversal y protegían el núcleo, o las hombreras con dos orificios en el frente y dos atrás que envolvían el hombro dejando la axila al descubierto.

De los codos surgía un prominente y delgado aguijón, sus manos estaban compuestas por tres dedos de cuatro falanges de huesos con los extremos puntiagudos y afilados. La mayor parte de la espalda alta estaba cubierta por amplias escápulas, adornadas por tres orificios en la parte más angosta, el ángulo superior tenía una forma de florero panzón de cuello alargado, con una prolongada y robusta espina ornamental en el extremo bajo, que rodeaba la espalda baja.

Las escápulas se unían a la columna en una única vértebra muy larga que sobresalía al igual que otras dos de longitud más normal. Entre estas últimas y la ornamental, otra espina sobresalía de la piel, de la mitad del tamaño de la anterior. En el lado externo de los muslos poseía tres hendiduras branquiales reforzadas por estructura ósea. Pero lo que más destacaba era la máscara que hacía las veces de rostro ubicada en la parte superior de su pecho.

–Es exactamente igual a la máscara que tenían de adorno tanto Gaghiel como Shamshel. –observó Asuka.

–Interesante, ¿será que están relacionados de alguna forma? –se preguntó Ritsuko en voz alta.

–Lo averiguaremos pronto. –respondió Misato– Vayan por él, chicos.

* * *

La primera en arribar al campo de batalla fue la Unidad 00, el Mensajero aún estaba lejos. Fue lanzada en una de las catapultas que conducía a uno de los puntos más lejanos de la periferia de Tokio-3, cerca del límite con Tokio-2. Llevaba con ella dos carreteles de extensión para el cordón umbilical, pues debería posicionarse de forma tal de poder rodear al ente una vez que las Unidades 01 y 02 le cortaran el paso, de lo contrario no contaría con una fuente de poder además de su batería.

El Eva 00 ya había alcanzado la primera posta y conectado el primer carretel, cuando las otras dos Unidades fueron lanzadas. Al igual que su compañera, Asuka y Shinji no se quedaron junto a la catapulta, se conectaron a la fuente de poder más cercana y avanzaron unos cuantos metros para aumentar la distancia con la ciudad, que aún no había sido completamente evacuada ni preparada para una batalla.

Tras unos 15 minutos de espera, el silencio y la tranquilidad que reinaba en el ambiente se vio interrumpida, la tierra comenzaba a vibrar ante los pasos del 9º Mensajero. Solo pasaron unos segundo para que la silueta de Sachiel, como lo nombraron las MAGIS, se asomara entre las montañas que separaban Tokio-2 de Tokio-3. Para Rei resultó ser un poco imponente dado que le sacaba unas 3 cabezas a los Evas, después de todo, ella no estuvo cara a cara con Ramiel.

Afortunadamente para Asuka y Shinji, no parecía representar un desafío mayor a todo lo que ya habían enfrentado, sobre todo luego de su batalla contra Gaghiel, principalmente para la pelirroja que debió luchar contra Sandalphon sumergida en el magma. Todos permanecieron expectantes hasta que Sachiel dejó de estar frente a la posición de la Unidad 00, mientras continuaba su camino hacia la ciudad y los otros dos Evas.

–_¡AHORA!_

Fue la orden que llegó de Misato por la radio, ella había estado atenta a que el enemigo ya no pudiera notar el movimiento del ahora Azulado Evangelion. Tanto el Eva 01 como el 02 activaron sus Ninjatos, el Carmesí se lanzó al ataque, provocando que el Mensajero detuviera su avance y centrara su atención en este. Rei ágilmente reanudó su marcha para rodear a Sachiel, aprovechando la distracción y así sorprenderlo por la espalda si sus compañeros no podían manejarlo.

A todo esto, tanto Kyoko como Yui se mantuvieron en silencio, después de que sus hijos se sincronizaron con ellas y supieron de una particular característica del Mensajero, habían optado por mantenerse alertas a sus movimientos. El Eva 01 siguió de cerca a la Unidad 02, manteniéndose detrás de ella para no ser visto.

–_No intentes cortar el núcleo, solo atravesarlo o golpearlo para partirlo. –_advirtió Ritsuko.

–_¡Ya lo sé! –_devolvió la germana_– Podría tener la misma habilidad de Israfel._

A dos pasos de Sachiel, Asuka hizo que su Eva diera un salto y empuñara su Ninjato con ambas manos antes de intentar hacer un corte descendente sobre el hombro derecho. Como si se tratara de un mero reflejo, el ente elevó su brazo y detuvo el filo del arma sin mucho esfuerzo, manteniendo así a la Unidad Carmesí suspendida en el aire. En ese mismo instante el brazo izquierdo se preparó para atacar, el aguijón pareció prolongarse comenzando a brillar en una tonalidad azul marino.

–_¡__C__U__I__D__A__D__O__!__ –_gritaron tanto Yui como Kyoko.

Asuka con ayuda de su madre, balanceó las piernas del Eva 02 para así obtener impulso y elevar todo su cuerpo afirmándose en la empuñadura. Por su parte la Unidad 01 con una velocidad sorprendente, ocupó el espacio dejado por el cuerpo de su compañera, con su arma al frente y sostenida con ambas manos. Fue justo a tiempo, ya que la garra del 9º Mensajero se encontraba con sus dedos extendidos ante el Ninjato y de la palma salió disparado el aguijón brillando intensamente.

Si no fuera por Yui que activó el Campo AT del Eva Violeta, su arma habría sido destruida y posiblemente su pecho atravesado. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar que el impacto los hiciera chocar contra la Unidad Carmesí, enviándolos a volar unos metros. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que los presentes en el puente de mando apenas si llegaron a apreciar lo que había pasado.

–_¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?! –_exclamó la pelimorada sorprendida y con furia.

Rei apenas estaba por llegar a su destino cuando la voz de Misato y el sonido provocado por la caída de las Unidades 01 y 02 llamó su atención, haciéndola mirar en la dirección del enemigo. A solo unos metros de su posición de partida, yacían el Eva Violeta sobre el Carmesí. Con algo de dificultad la pareja de pilotos comenzó a levantar sus Unidades antes de que la fémina respondiera:

–_¡Fluch! Es tan resistente como Gaghiel._

–_Y esas espinas me recuerdan a los látigos de Shamshel. –_agregó su novio.

Frente a ellos, Sachiel se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar. Ahora con su brazo izquierdo extendido al igual que su aguijón con una longitud aún mayor a la suma del antebrazo y lo que antes sobresalía del codo. La intensidad de la luz que emitía la púa comenzó a disminuir a medida que se retraía lentamente, hasta que finalmente volvía a su tono blanco hueso al recuperar a su posición original.

El 9º dio un pequeño brinco inclinándose hacia adelante, un octágono anaranjado se materializó a su espalda y apoyando sus pies en el, se impulsó hacia adelante a gran velocidad. Esta vez los dos aguijones comenzaron a brillar mientras se prolongaban detrás del codo, sus brazos estaban flexionados a los lados de su cuerpo, aguardando que su ataque se terminara de cargar.

Asuka y Shinji adivinaron sus intenciones e inmediatamente adquirieron una posición defensiva anteponiendo sus Ninjatos y desplegando sus campos AT. El ente extendió sus brazos hacia adelante apuntando a cada uno de los Evas a la vez que los aguijones emergían de sus palmas brillando con intensidad. Rei contemplaba completamente sorprendida con la velocidad del enemigo.

–_¡ESQUIVENLO! –_gritó Misato aterrada.

–_¡__¡__¡__N__O__!__!__! __–_respondió en sincronía la pareja de pilotos preparándose y apretando los dientes con fuerza.

El impacto de Sachiel contra la defensa de las Unidades 01 y 02 amortiguo su avance lo suficiente como para permitir que estos chocaran sus armas contra las púas, logrando así neutralizar su ataque y desviarlo hacia abajo, provocando que se enterraran en el suelo. Cuando las moles Violeta y Carmesí intentaron propinar un contraataque pisando la espalda de su adversario, este volvió a emplear su Campo AT para impulsarse en el aire y alejarse girando sobre si mismo.

El Mensajero estaba por aterrizar nuevamente a solo unos metros de donde se hallaba la fuente de poder los Evas. La segunda elegida se percató de esto y teniendo en cuenta el resultado de su reciente ataque, además de que ya no lo estaban rodeando, ordenó:

–_Cúbrete Rei, no dejes que te vea._

Shinji entendió al instante la intención de su novia, al igual que ella reposicionaron a sus Unidades juntas, para obstruir la visión de su enemigo. Sin comprender muy bien el motivo, la peliazul obedeció y su Eva se agachó lo máximo posible, de forma que pudiera reaccionar apropiadamente de ser necesario.

* * *

La Capitana Katsuragi observaba la situación sin lograr comprender los motivos de los pilotos para desobedecerla, mucho menos la extraña orden de Asuka hacia Rei. Para llegar a la Unidad 00, Sachiel debía enfrentar primero a las 01 y 02. Por su parte, Gendo observaba todo con atención sin perderse ningún detalle al igual que Kōzō a su lado, mientras que Ritsuko analizaba los datos que MAGI le estaba brindando en busca de una posible estrategia.

–¿Qué pretendes Asuka? –consultó Misato sin lograr intuir sus intenciones.

* * *

En el campo de batalla la aludida y su pareja respiraban con un poco de dificultad en sus Entry Plug por el esfuerzo. Una vez que se recuperaron y afirmaron en una posición defensiva a la espera del siguiente movimiento del 9º, la pelirroja respondió:

–_Evitar que note la presencia de Rei._

–_¿Por qué no lo esquivaron? –_reprochó su superior algo enojada.

–_Necesitábamos comprobar si podemos bloquearlo para contraatacar, no podemos simplemente esquivarlo indefinidamente. –_explicó Shinji.

–_Eso fue muy astuto. –_intervino Ritsuko_– Ciertamente, a pesar de que su sincronización ha mejorado mucho, con las características de la Unidad 00, Rei no podría soportar ese ataque, ni siquiera esquivarlo más de una vez._

–_Es cierto, ahora sólo resta decidir cómo aprovechar nuestros recursos para destruirlo. –_observó la pelimorada.

–_Dudo que el rifle tenga efecto en él. –_señaló la ojirroja_– Su piel es muy resistente, además también cuenta con un Campo AT._

Antes de que pudieran decidir un nuevo plan de acción, Sachiel volvió a arremeter contra las Unidades 01 y 02, las cuales repitieron su reacción anterior. Aunque en esta ocasión, tanto Asuka como Shinji en lugar de solo desviar los aguijones intentaron cortarlos. No tuvieron éxito, pero al menos esta vez lograron provocar que su enemigo se enterrara casi de cabeza en el suelo, lo que dejó su núcleo expuesto y vulnerable a un ataque por unos instantes.

La oportunidad no pasó desapercibida para los pilotos, que rápidamente forzaron a sus Evas para reposicionarse y dar un giro buscando atravesar el orbe rojizo con sus Ninjatos. El ente aprovechó el impulso que traía, dejando que su cuerpo continuara con su movimiento natural, apartándose y evitando el ataque a la vez que retraía sus aguijones, los cuales habían quedado enterrados en el suelo y le impedían actuar con libertad.

Una vez que sus manos estuvieron nuevamente bajo su control, el Mensajero empleó un nuevo Campo AT frente a estas para impulsarse y alejarse de sus rivales, sin darles tiempo a redireccionar su ataque. Girando como si de un trompo se tratara, Sachiel volvió a aterrizar de cara a las Unidades, un poco más cerca de su posición inicial. Todos estaban maldiciendo por la oportunidad que se les había escapado a excepción de los pilotos, que respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo, aun así, Asuka esbozo una sonrisa llena de confianza.

–_¡Rei! Prepárate para atacar con tu Ninjato. –_ordenó la ojiazul, tomando por sorpresa a todos, incluyendo a su novio.

–_¿Qué tienes planeado? –_consultó Misato.

–_Cuando nos vuelva a atacar, porque lo hará. –_aseguró la germana con convicción_– Repetiremos la maniobra, solo que esta vez soltaremos nuestras armas para inmovilizarlo sujetando sus brazos y usaremos nuestros Campos para anular el suyo. –_explicó mirando momentáneamente la pantalla que mostraba a su novio antes de enfocarse en su compañera_– Debes de empezar a correr en cuanto lo veas iniciar su ataque. No dudes te ayudaremos a penetrar su piel._

–_Ciertamente es un plan brillante y con posibilidades si los tres cooperan para atravesar su piel, aunque es bastante arriesgado, si fallan perderemos el factor sorpresa de Rei. –_intervino la Doctora Akagi.

–_Ambas tiene razón, es arriesgado, pero es nuestra mejor opción. –_concordó la pelimorada_– Adelante, háganlo._

–_Lista y preparada. _

Fue el anuncio de Rei que ya sostenía la empuñadura de su arma, pero sin activarla para no llamar la atención y facilitar su movimiento, mientras su Unidad cambiada a una posición de partida, cual si de un corredor se tratase. Tal como Asuka lo había predicho, Sachiel inició un nuevo ataque, solo que esta vez su cuerpo se movía con una ángulo ascendente como si estuviera apuntando a las cabezas de los Evas.

Instantáneamente al ver el Campo AT que el ente usaba como un trampolín para impulsarse, Rei arrancó con su carrera a la máxima velocidad que la Mole Azulada podía dar. Las Unidades 01 y 02 estaban sosteniendo sus Ninjatos en lo alto, la de Shinji con la izquierda sobre la derecha y Asuka al revés, como si uno fuera el reflejo del otro. Para cuando el 9º se encontró con las barreras de sus oponentes, el Eva 00 apenas había recorrido una cuarta parte de la distancia que la separaba de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto los gigantes Violeta y Carmesí habían dejado caer sus armas para atrapar las muñecas del Mensajero con las manos que tenían a mayor altura. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Sachiel y antes de que intentara reaccionar o usar su impulso para continuar su avance y liberarse, Asuka y Shinji conectaron un fuerte golpe sobre la articulación del brazo que sostenían con la mano libre. Con esa maniobra, no solo lograron detenerlo, sino también obligarlo a flexionar la extremidad y redirigir los aguijones hacia el propio cuerpo del ente. Para cuando el ataque del 9º fue completamente neutralizado, Rei se hallaba aun a más de la mitad del camino.

–_¡Asuka! –_llamó el varón con los dientes apretados_– Debemos empujarlo para intensificar el impacto._

–_¡Vamos! –_coincidió la germana– _«¡Mutter!»_

–_«¡Okāsan!»_

Los dos se concentraron y pidieron ayuda a sus madres para golpear con sus hombros a Sachiel y forzarlo a retroceder. La gravedad hizo su trabajo justo cuando el trío comenzó a avanzar hacia el encuentro con la Unidad 00.

–_«__N__o__ t__e__ p__r__e__o__c__u__p__e__s __p__o__r__ e__l__ C__a__m__p__o __A__T__,__ d__é__j__a__m__e__ e__s__o __a__ m__í__» __–_respondieron las dos mujeres encerradas en los Evas cómo si estuvieran sincronizadas entre sí.

El ente luchaba por liberarse de la toma a la que estaba siendo sometido sin éxito, lo único que logró hacer fue replegar sus aguijones, que debido a la posición de sus brazos ya no representaban una amenaza para los pilotos. La velocidad se fue incrementando a medida que la distancia entre Rei y Sachiel disminuía, mientras este agitaba sus pies tratando de afirmarse el suelo sin éxito. Tanto Yui como Kyoko estaban neutralizando el Campo AT del Mensajero con el propio.

El Eva Azulado llevó su Ninjato, ahora desplegado y activado, hacia adelante con sus brazos preparándose para atravesar al Mensajero. Posteriormente, de manera irremediable y sorprendente para Sachiel, su espalda impactó con la afilada hoja del arma de la Unidad 00, precisamente debajo de la vértebra donde se unían las escápulas.

Al principio, era tal la dureza de la piel que no permitió que el filo la atravesara, pero la fuerza del choque provocó que se hundiera y deformara al igual que una tela. Los brazos del Eva 00 cedieron flexionándose para permitirle a éste continuar avanzando sin detenerse de forma abrupta. Esto derivó en un segundo impulso sobre la empuñadura del Ninjato, dándole la fuerza necesaria para finalmente vulnerar la poderosa defensa del Mensajero y abrirse camino a través de la carne hacia el orbe rojizo.

El 9º soltó un ensordecedor chillido de dolor ante el avance de la afilada hoja en su carne, el cual continuó incluso cuando las grietas se comenzaron a propagar por la superficie del núcleo como raíces desde los bordes. Solo cesó una vez que las fisuras se conectaron en el centro del orbe de donde emergió el filo del Ninjato manchado de sangre de color púrpura azulada, a la vez que el característico brillo rojizo se tornaba en un opaco bordo.

Las consecuencias del ataque efectuado por las tres Unidades no quedaron allí, pues aún tenían energía acumulada que debía liberarse. Dicha energía fue absorbida por el cuerpo del ahora vencido Sachiel, el torso y las piernas cedieron para acompañar el desplazamiento del Eva 00, mientras que los brazos continuaron junto a las 01 y 02. Irremediablemente la piel y lo músculos terminaron por ceder, permitiendo que los brazos fueran arrancados del torso, arrastrando algunos tejidos con ellos y dejando emanar una lluvia de sangre púrpura azulada.

La velocidad de las moles de colores se aminoró poco a poco hasta que se detuvieron por completo de forma suave y segura. La Unidad 00 lo hizo a más 15 metros del punto de impacto, debido a que ahora cargaba con la mayoría del peso de Sachiel. Por su parte, la Carmesí y la Violeta dado que solo llevaban un brazo del Mensajero lo hicieron tras más de 25.

* * *

La escena trajo alivio y alegría al personal que se encontraba en el puente de mando, pero también le revolvió el estómago a los más susceptibles, entre los que destacó Maya que no pudo evitar devolver en la papelera más cercana. Gendo sonrió de satisfacción debajo de sus manos ante el desempeño de los pilotos. Cuando por fin pudo salir de su shock y controlar el leve impulso que sentía por imitar las acciones de la Teniente Ibuki ante la carnicería efectuada por sus cargos, Misato rompió el silencio que reinaba en el recinto.

–¡Informe! –ordenó, aunque ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta, no quería confiarse hasta que las MAGI lo confirmaran.

–El enemigo ha sido aniquilado. –informó el Teniente Aoba, que era el más entero de los tres.

* * *

–_Ya escucharon. ¡Buen trabajo chicos! –_elogió Misato_– Pueden volver._

–_Por fin. Necesito una buena ducha. –_indicó Asuka, con evidente cansancio.

–_Yo quiero dormir, estoy exhausto._

–_También requiero tiempo para reponer mis energías. –_agregó Rei igual de agotada que sus compañeros.

–_Descuiden podrán descansar el fin de semana y recién retomaremos las pruebas el martes. –_aseguró Ritsuko_– Siempre que no venga ningún otro Mensajero._

Ninguno de los pilotos respondió, solo suspiraron con resignación y cansancio antes de que la comunicación con sus superiores finalizara, quedando solo las ventanas de imagen que mostraba a sus compañeros. Luego a paso lento y tranquilo se dirigieron a las catapultas para volver al GeoFront.

Mientras tanto, en el puente de mando, el Comandante y Subcomandante procedieron a retirarse tras una muy escueta felicitación a los presentes por el desempeño durante el enfrentamiento. Una vez que las máximas autoridades dejaron el recinto, todo el personal se permitió relajarse un poco sin descuidar sus funciones.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron sumamente tranquilos, Ritsuko se aseguró de distribuir lo más uniformemente posible las obligaciones de los pilotos en NERV. Si bien los elegidos habían vuelto a demostrar que eran capaces de hacerle frente a un Mensajero después de una dura jornada de actividades, la Doctora Akagi no quería correr riesgos innecesarios.

* * *

Small Timeskip

* * *

Era el primer jueves de julio por la mañana y en cuanto el trío de roomies cruzó la puerta del aula, fueron abordados por un muy emocionado Kensuke. Apenas dándoles la oportunidad de responder al saludo, el nerd les habló sobre un terrible incidente ocurrido con la Unidad 04 que desencadenó en la destrucción de la Segunda Rama de NERV en Nevada, Estados Unidos.

Tanto Asuka como Shinji contuvieron la respiración y palidecieron ante la noticia, recién se tranquilizaron al oír de qué rama se trataba, pues Mari les dijo que se encontraba en la principal ubicada en Boston, Massachusetts. Dejaron de prestarle atención a su compañero por un momento, mientras su mente viajaba a su querida hermana mayor, necesitaban hablar pronto con ella para obtener más detalles de lo sucedido y saber que no se repetiría donde ella se encontraba.

–Buscando más información al respecto, me entere que el alto mando ha decidido que la Unidad 03 se pruebe aquí en Japón en la base experimental de Matsushiro. –decía Kensuke muy emocionado y con aires de suficiencia– Pero no pude encontrar ninguna mención sobre su piloto.

–Eh. –dijo Asuka luego de asimilar las últimas palabras de su compañero de estudios.

–Eso indica que puede que aún no tengan un candidato. Quiero que me ayuden a convertirme en su piloto. –concluyó el otaku con ojos suplicantes.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó la pareja de pilotos.

Rei se mantuvo callada observando las reacciones del resto, no le parecía mala idea incrementar el número de Unidades disponibles. Al contrario, para ella era el curso de acción más lógico, aumentar la cantidad de Evangelion disponible para hacer frente a los Mensajeros, también acrecentaba las posibilidades de victoria. Aun así, si sus roomies no creían que su compañero Aida era apto, no lo apoyaría, a pesar de que le agradaba la idea de que el mismo se ofreciera como voluntario.

–¡Quiero ser el Quinto Elegido! –aseguró Kensuke con determinación y convicción.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_**Musuko no tanjōbiomedetō**_: "Feliz cumpleaños hijo mío" en japonés.

_**Odoroki**_: "Sorpresa" en japonés.

_**We Are**_: Opening de "One Piece" muy popular.

_**El hombre que yo amo**_: Según Google compuesta por Gogo Muñoz, yo la conozco por la cantante Natalia Oreiro.

_**Ich renne**_: "Me vengo" en alemán.

_**Ich komme**_: "Me corro" en alemán.

_**Escápula: **_ese hueso de la espalda vulgarmente llamado "paleta" (aclaración para quienes no quieran buscarlo en google como hice yo por no querer usar el otro).

* * *

Notas Finales:

Lo de los gatos es real, a mi también me sorprendió, pero lo vi en un documental y me parecía apropiado mencionarlo para justificar de donde Rei obtenía sus dudas. No discrimino por los gustos de cada uno, cada quien es libre de elegir, esto no es con malas intenciones, simplemente era un argumento válido y sólido, nuestra especie requiere de la interacción heterosexual para propagarse pues así es nuestra naturaleza y ni la inseminación artificial puede negarlo, de lo contrario seríamos hermafroditas.

Espero que los pervertidos sepan disculparme por no desarrollar los sucesos en el baño durante el cumpleaños de Shinji, pero debo guardar material para futuros capítulos, creo que les di suficiente "acción" con todo lo demás XD.

Sí, ahí termina, con una pequeña pista de lo que lo que vendrá en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué dicen ustedes, logrará Kensuke cumplir su sueño o terminará frustrado como en el canon? ¿Introduciré un nuevo personaje? ¿Será alguien conocido de algún juego o manga aprobado por Gainax? ¿O ya es el momento de que aparezca el alvino de sexualidad dudosa? Déjenme su opinión en los comentario, quien sabe, tal vez su interés me motive y de la inspiración necesaria para que el capítulo salga más rápido.

Bien ha sido un largo tiempo sin actualizar, esta cuarentena no colaboro en lo más mínimo. Si bien tuve tiempo para dedicarle, faltó la inspiración para explayarme lo mejor posible. Espero que anden bien al igual que yo y se sigan cuidando, o que a los sumo estén repodridos de estar encerrados en sus casas XD. 

* * *

Agradecimiento:

Como siempre a los Betas, Manolo y Kamir02 (aún no completan la corrección, pero como siempre han estado apoyando el desarrollo del capítulo, sin olvidar las correcciones anteriores XD), también a Aniber y Esbeliben quien han aportado correcciones y ánimo para seguir.

Atentamente Arroba5.


End file.
